Soaring of the Doukugan Ryu! Orimura Ichika!
by Fangking2
Summary: Ichika was kidnapped at the age of ten. From there he had to kill 3 men to protect his sister. Now he is a hardened young man whose goal is to attain the title of the strongest. A swordsman, battle maniac, gang leader, and now a first male IS pilot.
1. Chapter 1 Birth of the Dragon

Disclaminer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or any other tech from different shows

This is my first attempt on IS fanfic and my second fanfic, so go easy on the grammar, enjoy the fic.

5years ago

I don't remember how it happened…one moment I was walking, then out of nowhere I was kidnapped by three men in black. My arm was tied with a rope and my eyes were covered with blind folds.

It was dark…it was cold.

I was scared…I was so so scared. The men whispered to each other I only heard few words.

"Plan…boy…the cup…mission…Is…Orimura Chifuyu…dead" The moment he heard those words his fear for himself vanished.

These men are after Chifuyu Neechan…I…I must protect her!

The boy felt for anything, anything useful. His finger felt something cut him. By the feeling he was getting it was a broken glass bottle. He slowly picked up the piece of the glass. This was no garbage…it was a tool. He silently used the glass to cut the rope. The uneven glass also cut into his fingers, but he didn't let out a sound. It took hours, but he managed to cut enough to break with strength alone.

He heard one man mentioned they must leave soon and he will prepare their car. He heard the sound of door closing as the first man left.

After few moments another man whispered he need to use the bath room and went outside.

Now it was the perfect chance. He can hear the last man letting out a cough as sound of the man sitting down on a couch was heard. HE heard the tv being turned on. Now was truly the last chance.

Ichika slowly removed the rope from his arm with his bloody hand. He was taught how to fight from his sister and the Shinonono dojo with his childhood friend Houki. After she left he continued to train furiously and managed to beat several older kids in a different dojo and secret to Chifuyu nee some bullies in the street.

He slowly removed the blindfold and silently stood up. In his hand was a rather bloody, but large piece of the glass bottle. It was sharp and was about 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. He slowly approached the man from the back. He imagined himself as one of those Shinobis, the terror of the darkness.

He was just a feet behind the careless man. He was watching a IS tournament that Nee chan was at. The pigs, looking at the older nee chans. If he was staring at Chifuyu Nee then he dies.

He quickly wrapped his hand on his mouth, muffling the sound and jammed the glass into his throat, right in to the Adam's apple.

The man struggled, but he was sitting down on a couch and leaning in an angle toward him. Ichika used his entire body to shut him up as he repeatedly stabbed the man. The man went silence.

Ichika's body shook like leaf. He killed him…he killed a man…A living person.

He remembered when his sister taught him with a real sword. "It's heavy isn't? Ichika that is a weight of a weapon that can end a life. Remember it."

"You are wrong Neesan…weight of a life…is too light." The boy whispered.

The boy searched through the dead man…he found a butterfly knife. Ichika open the knife and looked into the blade. "One little piggy…"

He heard the sound of toilet being flushed. It would take the second man about 30 seconds to be here. Ichika made the dead man look as if he was alive watching tv. In this dark warehouse it was hard to tell any way.

He ran back to the corner he was tied to and pretended to be tied up and out cold.

The second man walked in.

"Gen chan! Jin san told us to get out the drive is ready." The second man wasn't even looking at the "Gen chan." The man was looking at his phone as he walked. "Gen chan this boring ass job for bitch mistress is over man. Let's go back already." He walked to the dead man. "Gen chan?"

(Sound of blade cutting though flesh)

"!"

The man turned around and found Ichika with his head down stabbing him in the side. Ichika raised his face and shown a face filled with furry. He quickly slashed left and right while the knife was inside. The man yelled in pain. His eyes filled with hate and he held Ichika's neck in a choke.

"Yo…you…litt…fu..fucker…die…di…e..die…DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" choked out the man, but it was too late. Ichika was in pain, but he didn't even resist the choke. He needed both hands for his anyway. He held the knife in both hand and randomly slashed and stabbed the man's stomach, which he was not protecting. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGG….!' Scream the man as Ichika felt something wet all over his front and legs. Most likely the bloods and organs that was spilling out.

The man fell on top of Ichkia with a thud. Ichika struggled under the heavier man and somehow managed to get out the one man dog pile.

"Huff, huff, huff,…t…two…lit…little….piggy…" he coughed and stood up.

"One more outside…" he muttered.

But.

(Sound of knife slashing down)

"AHHHH!" scream Ichika as he held his right side of his face, cover the eye.

"You killed Genji and Chojuro! I am fucking going to kill you brat!" The last man, Jin walked in with a bloody knife in hand.

He was taller than the other two. He was in a black suit as well, but he had a scar on his left eyes. His hair was black and short and his face was in a frightening look.

"Fuck order from the cold bitch! I am going to kill so slowly. So slowly that you wish you were dead. After this I am going ask for a job to get that sister of yours. I am going fuck'n rape her smug ass and turn her into a common slut. Than I am going slice her to fuck'n pieces and feed her to the dogs!"

The moment he ear the man threaten his sister, his blood went cold. His pain faded and was replaced with raging furry. He muttered something

"Huh?...what you said you little shit."

"I said…I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ichika struggled like a raging beast. With his bloody face and eyes he jumped on top of the man. He man fell down in surprise, but quickly tried to over-power the boy. Ichika's mind was filled with single thoughts "Protect…protect…"

His eye went wide. "ORE GA CHIFUY NEE WO MAMORU!" (I WILL PROTECT BIG SISTER CHIFUYU)

His little body filled with rage and power he smashed his finger into Jin's scared left eye.

"Kisama wa! Kokone Shine!" (You bastard will die here!)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…..!" sceamed Jin.

"For threatening my sister, you are going to die!" shouted Ichika as he picked up the butterfly knife and stabbed the man.

The warehouse was silent…besides the sound of sobbing and sound of knife stabbing a pack of meat.

Tick tock! Tick tock! Tick tock! Tick tock! Tick tock!

He didn't realized how long he stood there all bloody and tired.

"I am so tired…pain…I can't feel it either…"

Ichika stared into blank space.

"Nee chan…doko?"(Where are you?)

"Ore…hito no koroshida…koroshida yo…Nee chan." (I…killed someone…I killed someone…sister.)

(Boom and the sound of wall crumbling)

He heard a sound of wall falling as a feminine figure enters the warehouse. "That shape…IS?" mumbled Ichika.

"ICHIKA!" shouted his sister.

Now, now sis my head is ringing already so not so much noise please, but…I am glad to see you…

My right eye started to hurt again…I can't see her face…what expression are you having seeing me like this…Chifuyu nee?

"…Nee chan?"

Darkness covered my vision.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep<p>

My sister was crying, someone so strong was crying.

Nee-chan don't cry, please nee-chan don't cry…

My eyes were lost…I can't see from them again. The doctors said my right eyes were slashed too deep that I never had a chance. Even with modern medical advancement, something so destroyed can't be healed…but it may be replaced.

Tabane san showed up. She was smiling like always. I wanted to ask about Houki, but I couldn't talk. My arms and legs were tied up for my safety and bandages covered the half of my head.

Tabane said something to the doctors and Chifuyu nee, they are running everywhere, to prepare for something.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was in a surgery; sis told me that there might be a way. I didn't understand what she meant, but I didn't care. My hand was clean, it was spotless. But I can see them, the red liquid of life.

Tabane san smiled down at me. There was something on her hand. It was an orb of some kind, it was glowing dimly and Tabane san made me close my remaining good eye. I woke up several hours later.

I lost my right eye.

Tabane gave me a new one.

After I used it to see for the first time I had seen something…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I never opened my right eye after that.

* * *

><p>(5 Years later)<p>

* * *

><p>A young man was standing in a middle of an alleyway. The ground was dirty and the place reeks with the smell of garbage.<p>

His stance was loose and perfectly relaxed. He was wearing a black jean and a black muscle shirt. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket over it with furry neck warmer (FMA Greed's outfit). His body from the first glance was toned and fit.

The young man had a short black hair which is parted in the middle, and has dark brown eye. On the right side of his face was an eye patch. The eye batch was black and had a marking of Katana's guard. The mark was sewed on and was done in black so it was hard to tell at first glance.

His remaining brown eye looked around his surroundings. It was littered with bodies. Only this time all were alive. These men were local Yakuzas that was in control of the town, too bad that this town was Ichika's hometown.

Orimura Ichika was strong. Some called him the shining example of the manly pride. They were idiots, but those idiots rallied around him.

He was the leader of the local gang named the Shin Date Gun or New Date Army.

This name came about when bunch of gangs were beaten by Ichika for annoying him. Somehow those defeated gangsters swore an oath of loyalty to Ichika for he was stronger than them by far. The gangsters that made up the New Date Army were older than Ichika by 3 to 5 years, but called him Aniki or big brother.

He didn't ask for it, but his fighting attracted a lot of unwanted attention from big gangs or old fashion fighting type people who wanted to test their skills against strong person.

He fought an army of thugs to skilled fighters of various fighting styles. His unmatched skills and his appearance with the missing eye made him some kind of bid shot among them. The people who met him agreed that he needs a title to reflect his greatness.

After many names were shot down Ichika's most loyal friend and companion said the jack pot.

* * *

><p>(flash back)<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichika sama please allow this Kojuro to suggest a name for you" said a teen with combed brown hair and a small scar on his left chin.<p>

Ichika turned to him. "Go ahead."

Katakura Kojuro, Ichika's second incommand and his most loyal subordinate bowed low to the ground.

"I feel the most fitting name for you my lord will be…Doukugan Ryu…The One Eyed Dragon, after the Sengoku period's raising general Date Masamune. Like the Oshu's Date you too is missing a right eye, however unlike the shodai(first) Doukugan Ryu Ichika sama you will soar through the sky as a true One Eyed Dragon."

Ichika's remaining eye widen in surprise.

"…Doukugan Ryu…The One Eyed Dragon" muttered Ichika tasting the sound of title in is mouth.

"Very well Kojuro, I am now the Nidaim Doukugan Ryu…Orimura Ichika! And now this gang is no ordinary biker gang! You are now THE SHIN DATE GUN! THE NEW DATE ARMY!."

"YEAH! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!...

* * *

><p>(End Flash back)<p>

* * *

><p>Since then he had been cleaning the streets so to speak. He and his followers had crushed all other gangs or yakuza activities nearby Ichika's town. The Date Guns members were considered heroes to some of the public. They are a gang, but they were loveable gangsters.<p>

Just now Ichika had destroyed the last Yazuka family in this turf as his followers called it.

A brown haired teen in a yellow brown trench coat with white pants and silver shirt came up.

"Ichika sama congratulation for this destruction of the Kanzaki family, now all of the area here belongs to you sir."

"So…Oshu's turf just got wider huh?" said Ichika.

The Oshu he was referring to the name of nation where Date Masamune ruled during the Sengkoku era. This gang called the area he control as Oshu, so the title Head of Oshu or Oshu no Hito was another one of Ichika's title.

Ichika cracked his neck in irritation and started to leave and Kojuro followed. "Ichika sama please call your followers when you are fighting a large group like the Yakuzas.' Asked/pleaded Kojuro.

"It wasn't necessary and I only attacked them when I remembered that their family base was here. Also It least I called you didn't I?" Said amused chika.

These two men made a bond of lord and his samurai. Long time ago on a snowy night the oath was made.

Katakura Kojuro the eldest son of Katakura Kagetsu was the heir to their family's dojo. The clan was rich and had several companies under them. Their family kendo dojo was famous as the Shinonono clan. Kojuro at young age was considered a genius in art of sword and academic. He was respected and hated by many.

One snowy winter night when Kojuro was 16 years old, he was attacked by a gang of jealous students at a park. There were 12 of them and Kojuro was caught off guard with no weapon. He was beaten badly and suffered a broken arm. When one of the boys was about to finish him off, a hand shot out stopping him.

Orimura Ichika appeared.

Back then only 13 years old he beaten a dozen of highschool 17 years olds with pure fighting skills he harness from his sister, Shinonono dojo, and the street.

Kojuro was awed by his savior who had a smirk on his face as he beat down the teens with well-placed punch and kicks. The boy was radiating an air of greatness…no…the correct term would be an air of a ruler, a man who will one day shake the foundation of the world.

The younger Ichika turned to him. "You ok?"

Since then he followed the boy who soon turn into a young adult.

He swore an oath. He will allow his lord to fight as he desires, however he will guard his back at all cost.

He swore to make this man to attain glory in an era where women ruled.

He swore to make him the strongest man in the Land of Rising Sun.

He swore to make him the Strongest under heaven and over earth.

Ichika didn't even look back at the broken bodies of the yakuzas.

"Let's go Kojuro!" said Ichika with confidence.

"I stand behind you as always Ichika sama" replied Kojuro.

Truly a samurai and his lord.

However their halcyon days of beating rowdy gangs up soon came to an end.

An unexpected event occurred.

* * *

><p>Ichika was in a highschool exam building to attend Aoetsu Gakuen. He somehow was lost. How he was lost he didn't know, however he did accidently found a room. The room was dark however there was an IS there.<p>

IS…Infinite Stratos…A weapon made by Shinonono Tabbane and made his sister Orimura Chifuyu the strongest woman in the world.

The Curiosity took over as Ichika walk toward the IS.

He simply put his hands on the machine…the machine reacted.

(Ichkia pov)

My mind was suddenly filled with information I never had before. The basic movements of the 'IS', operation method, capabilities, characteristics, existing equipment, active time limit, movement range, sensitivity, radar search, armor residue, output gauge, and so on...

I felt like I could do this. I could pilot an IS.

"So…this the how I 'll soar into the sky. Very well Infinite Stratos…I will use you to attain the title I desire…"

I never noticed underneath my thick eye patch my "New" right eye glow blue.

The world was shook in excitement. A male to use IS was unthinkable and yet here he is. TV news were filled with his image and talked about his presence, DNA map, sample, experiment…and more.

I was sitting down in my living room. I was tired and wary. All day he had to avoid the crowd and his followers were not helping by asking him how he did it.

He was deep in thought until when a bag hit him on the head. He turned around to face his sister Orimura Chifuyu.

She was beautiful and tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner his own hair. She was wearing casual clothing and was slipping beer.

"…Stop drinking as soon as you come home anueu(older sister)."

"I can do whatever I want when I am home Ichika."

Ichika simply raised his arm in surrender.

Ichika simply left to the kitchen to prepare his sister a late meal.

His sister…his perfect sister. She is the champion of women, hero of the age, and a terrible cook. So the duty of cooking belongs to me. Honestly she is so strict outside the house, but inside of it she goes 180 on me. He watched as she went back to watching tv. He could tell she was in a deep thought, most likely because my ability to use IS.

…I love my sister for she is the only family I have. Since our parents abandoned us Chifuyu neechan had to take care of me. Honesty he couldn't remember much before pre-school…, but he never asked Nee chan whatever happened. She doesn't want to talk about it. So he obey.

She is a great source of my pride and I wish to surpass her one day. That was one of the reason fo rmto train so hard and fight so much. I need to be stronger than her to protect her. I still wonder…how much closer did I got to the goal?

"Neechan! Dinner's ready."

"Hai~" she called out in the living room.

When she sat down the table and I served her meal.

"whats in the bag?" I asked.

"Your uniform." She replied.

"!"

"Uniform?" I asked.

"For the IS academy of course."

I panicked.

"But neechan I didn't even decide to…" I was cut off by Neechan.

"I already enrolled you to the school so be thankful." She said as she took another drink.

"In the IS academy you will be protect from all nations, so you will be safe for 3 years."

She stared into my eye.

"Or do you prefer becoming a lab rat?"

I immediately surrender by putting his hands in the air.

"I got it, I got it…"

Such an overwhelming sister, this rate she won't even bring home a boyfriend for me to kill…to maim…I mean to scare. Yeah…so scare he will have a heart attack…or worse.

"This situation is getting out of hand…I had to ask my team to keep the news crew away."

It was true, until an hour ago in house was surrounded by thugs and gangsters to scare off the news reporters.

I didn't really mind and the boys seem to have a lot of fun scaring them with their less than friendly looks.

"Don't worry Ichika. IS academy is same as a regular highschool. No matter where you are you alone are responsible to have fun with your life." said my sister with a kind and a playful look in her eyes.

I nodded at my sister's words.

"Well I need to go to my room. Don't forget to put your dishes in the sink sis." I said I entered my room.

My room was a normal plain room with a bed, a desk, bookshelf, and a closet. For a big shot gang leader I didn't have much. Only thing that was out of picture with my room would be the Six Japanese katana on the corner.

These 6 swords are my Rokubonkata or what my friends call the Six Claws of the Dragon. They were identical to each other and their handle was made of blue and white cloth. Their guard was black and their sword sheath was blue. This gift was something Kojuro's father given me.

I trained with Kojuro with his father in Katakura dojo.

I was taught a Nitouryu style and Itouryu style. Both used the identical length blades instead of one long and one short, Japanese style. For some reason the old man Kagetsu made me take six swords and told me to use them all. It was a crazy style of using 3 swords between the fingers and swings them. I had to use special hand guard and glove to lock the swords between my hands and use them.

It was crazy at first, but I managed to strengthen my arms to use three swords in a hand. It was so difficult, but I was driven to be stronger so I managed a 6 sword style, a Rokutou Ryu.

This was my trade mark weapon. I carry them with me outside in a kendo bag. If a push comes to shove I used them in several fights…back side of the sword of course.

Actually several martial artists challenged me, because of my unusual style. THAT GIRL especially challenged me because of my style.

I slowly drawed out the steel blade, staring at my own reflection. My single eye stared back at me.

"I am being too worry about nothing." I muttered to myself.

I packed my bags and my trusty swords. I am to head off to IS Gakuen.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

Ichika can out of the house with his sister. There was a government men in black with a black van in front of my house. Too bad they looked pitiful surrounded by my followers.

Some of his follower were wearing a biker's outfit. Some had piercing, some had tattoes, some wore their hairs in Mohawk and some in classic Elvis style. However they all had same mark on their shoulder. The symbol of the old Date Masamune's army with a picture of two eyes only with a slash in the right eye. They held their head high with pride.

"Ichika sama we hope you had a pleasant morning sir." Said Kojuro as he stepped forward with a bow.

"OUSU!…ANIKI OHAIYO GOZAIMASU!" (Good morning) the followers greeted me with a deep bow.

Kojuro turned to Chifuyu nee.

"Orimura Chifuyu dono Ohaiyo gozaimasu." said Kojuro in a well respectful manner.

The followers went stiff and straight.

"OUSU!... ANEGO OHAIYO GOZAIMASU!" chorused the thugs as they stepped back at Chifuyu Nee's glare.

"Still letting them to follow you around Ichika?" said Chifuyu nee in dark tone.

Moment she spoke the thugs took a step back.

Their survival instinct were good, Chifuyu Nee is not to be messed with.

Neechan didn't like the idea of me being a gang leader, but after meeting Kojuro and his father she accepted the fact I had some natural charisma to lead. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Ah…good morning everyone." I greeted them with a tired voiced.

"HAI!" reply the gangsters.

"Ichika sama please allow us to escort you to the IS Academy. It is our duty to see you off sir." Asked/demanded Kojuro with a serious expression.

Ichika simply nodded.

As the men in black took me into the van and left for the academy, a line of bike gangs followed the van, chanting "ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!..."

They had to leave by the time they reach the school though, but not without good bye.

"OUSU! HAVE A SAFE TRIP AND GOOD DAY ANIKI!" they chorused, attracting unneeded attention to us.

A "PERFECTLY" normal morning for Orimura Ichika as always.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Doukugan Ryu

Warning: Much like Zero Seed I used the Light novel was a base to start my chapters, but I altered and added my own original parts. Honesty, some of the original scenes and lines are necessary. I will not stop using the light novel as a base.

* * *

><p>Ch2 Enter the Doukugan Ryu<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"<p>

Being the vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei (who introduced herself before) stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different from a student. However, wearing clothes that don't match her body made her look even more petite. And it was even more out of place with those large olive green eyes behind those hazy glasses. Also despite her small figure, her bust was…noticeable.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~"

"..."

However, the classroom was filled with an intense atmosphere, and nobody could react.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

Today's the high school entrance ceremony, and for the first day, a new world opened up. That itself is good, something interesting that might amuse me. However the intense atmosphere andf the constant staring was getting annoying.

I'm the only boy in this class full of girls

"This... is a lot more serious than I thought...Chifuyu neechan…what part of this a normal highschool?" though Ichika as he scratched his eye patch as he tried to ignore the stares.

I am used to stares, it comes with having an eye patch on my right eye and being a leader of a gang, but I am used to killing intents or stare of awe, not this sensation of being observed like a zoo animal. Not only that I was seated in the middle of the classroom where I was in a clear view to be…stared.

Not amusing I assure you.

My single eye turned to the windows.

"..."

Though I sent a pleading look, the sad thing is that my childhood friend, Shinonono Houki turned her head away irritated, pretending to look outside.

"Such a cold person; is this the attitude a childhood friend should show after being separated for 6 years? ...No, does she completely hate me now? Is it the eye patch?" thought Ichika as he tried to communicate with his childhood friend with telepathy…it didn't work.

"...san, ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN."

I silently turned to Yamada sensei with 'Orimura cold state jutsu.'

She let out a meek 'eek' and stepped back.

My glare was more dangerous than Chifuyu Nee, because of the eye patch, but Nee chan's glare can overpower mine anytime.

I sighted at the awkwardness.

Throw me an angry army of gangsters or something fighting related. I am good with that…really good with that.

Anyway, I'm the only boy in the class, there are 29 other female students in this class, and the assistant homeroom teacher is a female as well. As for the homeroom teacher...I don't know, but it should be a female as well. It seems that she hasn't shown herself yet. What is she doing now?

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Are, are you angry? Sorry, sorry! But, that, self-introductions, we started from 'あ' (a) , and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-... please, could you introduce yourself? Could, could you?"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, bowed politely. However, bowing to such an extent caused her spectacles to slide down. And that attitude of 'whatever goes' really worried me. Speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it's said that she's as old as me, I could believe that.

"No, about that, there's no need to continue apologizing... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei." said Ichika with a calm smile.

"Re-really? Really? Really? Ok, yo-you said it, so you better do it!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, holding it really tightly... well, it just attracted quite a bit of attention again.

However, since I said it, as a man, I can't get out of it. And the most important thing is that once I form a crack here, I have to face this awkward environment again (TN: Most likely, human interaction).

I suddenly stood up and turned to look behind me.

"hummmm..."

At first, I thought it was just the stares on my back, but now I could feel them from the front. Anyway, even Houki, who had abandoned me, glanced over at me. As expected, even for me, who self-admittedly is strong and had experienced with crazy girls who fights or what not, was scared.

"Hm— ...well, here goes…" I straighten my back and turn to the class.

I couched on my fist as I faced the class with my head high.

I am ready.

"I'm Orimura Ichika the first male to use IS. I don't know much about IS or cared about them until recently so I'll be in your care. Also no comment on the eye patch, yes my injury made me one eyed."

I stood there with my hands in my pocket with a smile.

I simply stood there, but Yamada sensei didn't dismissed me…what do I do now?

Behind me, I could hear a door opening.

My danger senses tingled, but my guts told me if I move I will be in bigger trouble.

PANG! I got knocked on the back of my head.

"OW—!"

It hurt, but compared to this, something even more important flashed through my head.

This way of knocking: suitable force, perfect angle, suitable speed, someone…though it's extremely similar to someone else's method that I'm familiar with, but...it can't be.

"...Aneue."

I gingerly turned around. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Eh, Kanu Unchoo!" I said out loud.

PANG! There goes another hit. Well I deserved that one, Nee chan hates to be teased and made fun of after all.

"Who's a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Idiot?"

But isn't Kanu Unchoo a totally awe hero? He shows up a lot in modern media and fictional tale.

No, wait, hold on hold on hold on. Why is Chifuyu-nee here? That sister of mine who kept her job a secret. My one sister who couldn't even make it back home once or twice per month. Ah…clever neechan, Very sneaky indeed.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

Oh, I've never heard such a gentle voice before. Where did Kanu go? Did he ride the Red Hare Horse with Green Dragon Crescent Blade (qīng lóng yǎn yuè dāo)in hand, and change into Liu Bei? Liu Bei can be considered as a sweet, timid, little girl.

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do such a thing..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Chifuyu-nee with such a passionate voice and eyes. Ah, she's actually embarrassed. Nee sama this brother of yours is awed at your ability to rule…with iron fist. I know you rule with Iron Fist!

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?"

Such power, such declaration of violence, such presence! No mistake, this is my aneue, Orimura Chifuyu.

But there weren't any awkward cries like I expected, but loud shrieks.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a depressed look.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

Nee chan is too serious. She can't expect her deeds to go unnoticed. She is a super star idol to young women everywhere after all.

I simply laugh in the corner at my sister…honestly it was amusing to watch.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are the best at being energetic and watching Neechan annoyed at someone beside me is funny to watch.

"Oi, so did you fail to make even a simple greeting?"

Extremely sarcastic, extremely sarcastic, such is my aneue. Nee chan…such strictness make you seem scary you know. Why not be little cooler like when you are at home with a can of beer?

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I—"

The attack came and I reacted. My experience as a fighter and a martial artist kicked in as I simply side stepped to dodge the blow.

"No more free shots sis, you got to earn them now." I taunted her.

Chifuyu nee didn't look amused as she tried to hit me again and failed.

"Call me Orimura-sensei." She said in a strict voice.

"No way nee~chin" I teased her.

She tried to hit me for real now and I had to avoid her attacks more.

I ducked, waved, side stepped, and slide.

She looked pissed.

She suddenly threw the clipboard at me which I avoided only to see a punch heading toward my face.

It was too close and too fast to dodge.

I crunched down and caught her blow with both hands. The force of her punch was inhuman, because I was pushed back. I slide back few feet and I closed my eye by instinct like an amateur.

She ran at me.

I saw her.

I could have dodged.

But…

I didn't want to make a too much of a mess.

I closed my eye and lowered my guard.

In that moment she suddenly smacked the top of my head with a closed fist.

Sis...are teachers allow to be so violent?

I held his head in pain as his sister put me in a head lock.

". O.r.i.m.u.r.a. s.e.n.s.e.i." she said in a frightening voice.

She was using a nice perfume…some kind of flower? I wanted to last a little longer.

"...Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

It seems a sudden fight and violence didn't faze the girls.

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only man in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch him over."

I'll ignore those words for now. Let's move on.

I came here to this public IS Academy as the only male in the world who can pilot the 'IS'.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Suddenly, in this extremely emotional classroom, I felt a low gaze. The gaze felt nothing like a killing intent mind you, but it was noticeable. It was very hot, I noted and while it was no battle aura, it was rather piercing.

Looking back, Houki, who was looking outside the classroom only just now, turned around to stare at me.

"Hoo…though she doesn't look angry... did I do something? Is it the eye patch again?"

Never mind, I'll ask her later.

Just as I thought of it, the bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practical; you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad, answer to whatever I say."

I clapped my hand in realization and turn to my sister.

"Hey, Nee chan, while your teaching method is your own problem, but you could have told me that you were a…teacher."

I burst out laughing at the idea. My sis as a teacher…Oh my god.

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!" she was blushing in anger. It is time to move away from her.

"Yes, yes, I'm an idiot." I told her with mu hands up in the air in surrender. I got to my seat.

I am an idiot Nee chan…An Idiot that is a trying to take on the world as the Strongest.

(An hour or so later)

The first theory class for IS is finally finished, and it's the break now. But, I don't know how to respond to the abnormal atmosphere within the classroom.

It seems my intimating look attracted a lot of attention. How troublesome, this is not what I needed.

Some of my gang members told me I was lucky to in a school that was 99.99% girls, but they are not in middle of this intense atmosphere.

None of the girls are talking to me, but i didn't feel like walking up to them. I simply put my head down to rest.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, I got someone talking to me. Someone must have gathered the courage to talk to me. Impressive! But the voice sound familiar.

"...Excuse me"

In front of my eyes is standing the childhood friend who last I saw six years ago.

Shinonono Houki. The girl I learned kendo with at the same dojo. Her hairstyle is still the woman-like ponytail from before. Her more than shoulder-length hair is tied together with one single white ribbon (Shinonono dojo is a half-shrine).

Even though her height is the average of girls of her age, her practicing kendo for these long years has given her a taller shape. According to her, she was born with her resentful glance.

My impression of Houki, is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these six years grown sharper.

Too bad…Houki. I am a Katana too. A katana that was far sharper...and bloodier.

I grimaced at the remembrance of that day, but my grimace faded quick as it appeared.

"Is it OK that we talk in the roof?"

It's probably hard to talk in the classroom.. Well I didn't care and it will be amusing.

"Quickly."

"Yeah, yeah."

Houki hurries to the corridor, and the girls gathered there step out in the blink of an eye. Like Moses parting the sea. Nice! I did that before against an army of gangsters.

(At the Roof)

The two teens were standing on the roof of the school. There was clear sky today and no clouds in sight.

"By the way..."

"What?"

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations."

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became a 'へ' form, her cheeks turned red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was just congratulating her.

"Why do you know that?"

"...Kojuro told me."

"?...who is this Kojuro?"

"Kaktakura Kojuro...he is a friend of mine that won the same championship for male division a year ago."

Houki's eyes widen in recognition.

"How!...how do you know him?" she asked.

"He is a friend" he said.

He is a friend alright, a friend that calls me 'sama' and swore to protect my back to thick and thin. What a great guy.

"Hey Houki."

"Wh-what?"

Ichika turned to her and smiled at her. His remaining eye had a look longing and amusement.

"It's been some time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately."

"Eh..."

"You see, the same hairstyle." While saying this, I pointed at my own head, and Houki immediately started playing with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends. "

"..."

"Ichika...what happened to your eye?"

Ichika turned stiff and silent.

(Blood! Death! Knife! KILL KILL KILL!)

Ichika simply shook his head. "I got into an incident and got hurt...that's all."

Houki looked like she wasn't satisfied with the answer, but didn't ask.

Ah, childhood friends, so reliable.

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

The break time has already over. The bell announcing the second period rings.

"Let's return to the classroom too." I told her as I head toward the door.

"I-I know."

Houki immediately shows an unhappy face, and hurries back like how she came here. It seems that this childhood friend has no intention of waiting for me. Six years and she has already become like this? -No, that's not it. Houki was like this from the very beginning. Maybe…the one who changed is me.

I slowly walked to the door after her. My hands in my pocket and my mind in deep thought.

It was me...I am the one who changed. However can you blame me? I killed three men at age of 10 and now lead an army of delinquents. I got into all kinds of fights and now in a school full of girls...I need some rest soon.

I entered the room and felt an attack coming. This time I faced the music.

'Bang! '

"Why aren't you sitting already, Orimura!"

"I'm very grateful to be under your guidance, Nee chan."

That earned me another smack.

What a tough sister I have...but I won't trade her for the world. If any dares to try and hurt her...They will face the wrath of the Head of Oshu, the boss of the Shin Date Gun, and the Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika!

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be witnessed by the country."

_"Huh..?_

If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

_"What...?"_

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently.

However... I didn't understand anything at all.

"..."

Five heavy books were sitting in front of me. Just flipping the top most page, I can only see columns and columns of words with unknown meaning.

"_Eer__, is it only me? Am I the only one who doesn't understand anything? Do the rest know? This active whatever offsets that wide-area something, what does it mean? Does it mean that I have to memorize everything...? I know I didn't care for IS before, but man I didn't realize how far behind I was." _I thought as I tried to understand this…giberish.

"Honestly now I am missing the ordinary fist fights or THAT GIRL and her meddle some challenges..." I softy muttered.

I took a peek at the girl on the next table, and could only see her listening to Yamada-sensei's words, nodding away and jotting down notes from time to time.

_"__Oho__... don't tell me those rumors about IS students studying before they enrolled is true.__ H__ere I thought they will go easy on the first years...or am I that ignorant?__ But I was fighting for my life back then.__"_

Feeling somewhat inferior, which I hated, I lowered my head in shame.

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?"

Yamada-sensei noticed me looking down and specially asked me.

"Ah, that..."

I again looked back at the textbooks —mm, I don't understand anything at all. Honestly, fighting an unfavorable fight with no backup and my arms tied is easier than this.

"If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all."

Yamada-sensei lifts her chest up and answers confidently. Oh, maybe she is really reliable. Alright, let's give it a go.

I leveled her with an Orimura glance.

"Yamada-sensei!"

"Y-Yes, Orimura-kun?"

As expected of a teacher, taking on my level of Orimura glare and still functioning. Impressive, Yamada Maya!

"I don't understand anything at all." I said with a deadpanned expression.

"Erm...ev, everything...?"

Yamada-sensei looks extremely bothered as she gives a completely stiff expression...that's weird? Where did that reliable teacher go?

"I am a guy you know...I didn't care about IS until few weeks ago and far as I am concerned this thing was just an armor to fight in...I guess I should have asked Nee chan after all."I muttered to her.

"Th-Then...except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Prompting the class, Yamada-sensei raised her hand.

Silence...

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

Waiting for an opportunity at the side of the classroom, Chifuyu-nee asked. Alright, then I replied honestly.

"I was too busy with other things and I had to do the household chore that you somehow miraculously-."

PANG!

She shut off the leak to her private life.

"Didn't I write 'compulsory to read' on it, you fool?"

Another 5,000 of my brain cells died. Damn it, Sis! Don't make me tell them you dirty secrets.

"I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it?"

"No, that, the thickness is a little..."

"I'm telling you to do it."

"...Fine, I'll do it."

Already surpassing a devilish sergeant, Chifuyu-nee glared at me. I simply smiled weakly at her. Being a gang leader of delinquents and being a mean sword fighter means nothing to the strongest woman in the world.

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain firm and steady. These are rules and regulations." Explained Chifuyu nee.

Hummm she looks like a proper teacher now…strange.

Let me add on one thing, I didn't wish to be here Neechan.

On one day, a certain group of black-clad men came up beside me, said something about 'we'll protect you' and left a notification letter regarding enrollment into the IS Academy. I don't understand. Does this 'protection' consist of tossing a boy into a girls' garden and abandoning him? Right now, I want protection, and Chifuyu-nee's the reason.

"...You brat, you're thinking of 'I didn't come here on my own will', right?"

"Oh...as expected of nee chan you can read my mind." I teased.

Bang! There goes another group of brain cells, but the tease was worth it.

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, humans can't get away from a social life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

As sharp as ever, it's about time for me to face reality. Chifuyu-nee was a realistic right from the beginning, and I know the reason why.

She had to take care of me at young age after all. If she was one of those super naïve and air headed big sisters in anime, then she wouldn't have lasted this long.

…protect.

I won't abandon my family members, unlike my parents who I have never seen before. I have killed for Nee chan...I fought many to be strong...I commanded hundreds to be powerful...I horned my blades and my body to be a sword sharper than any other...To attain the title of the strongest...For only the strongest can protect Nee chan. .For that ambition, this was nothing.

"Th-Then, Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know of, so you must work hard? Right? Right?"

Yamada-sensei tightened her hands and closed in. As she's shorter than me, it naturally became that she's shyly looking away. I really want to pat her on her head like a kid right there.

"Yes. Then, I'll leave it to sensei after school."

After saying that, I sat down. Chifuyu-nee also returned to the side of the classroom.

"After-, after school... a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school... Ah! No, no, Orimura-kun. Sensei will become very weak when she's forced... and this is my first time with a guy..."

"_WHAT THE HELL_?" I though with my single visible eye brow rose.

Suddenly blushing and saying such things. Yamada-sensei, are you alright? IS pilots really have no immunity to males. Speaking of which, the stares around me are very painful. It is almost bad as killing intent. If these stares could create physical force, I would have become swish cheese.

"How-However, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother, then..."

"Ah—ack ack! Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson." I told her. This woman…is out of her mind.

"Ye-Yes!"

Chifuyu-nee coughed twice, causing Yamada-sensei to return from her fantasy.

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage…and failed.

"Uu—it hurts..."

"...Is she alright? This teacher..."

Only then did I realize how many disasters I will be in for.

(Later)

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

"Humm?"

During the break time after the second period, I again returned back to that needle-like feeling. Suddenly being asked to talk caused my reply to seem somewhat weird.

The person who asked was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at me, and those blue eyes that are exclusive to the whites reveal a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is that which women give off in today's society.

"She seems right out of dictionary for western noble lady..." mused Ichika.

In today's society, due to the IS, women are treated as of higher status. It's not just privilege, even the blueprint for 'women=greatness' was passed. At the same time, men are relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being beaten by women they don't know on the streets.

Anyway, in front of the women nowadays, men are basically servants. To be honest, that's not a bad role.

Too bad I don't take that kind of crap. I am only ever loyal to Chifuyu nee, no other has yet to tame this dragon. I am a ruler...if they want to tame me they better be stronger than me.

In more than one way.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Ah...So how I can help you?"

Hearing my response, the girl in front of me deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What's with that response? Just having me talk to you should be enough to make you feel honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude?"

"..."

To be honest, this is the kind of person I'm worst at handling. How troublesome.

Being able to use an IS means that the person will become part of their country's military. Thus, IS pilots are held in high regard, and basically, only females are IS pilot.

But the difference between that and flaunting power is that if the power is of violence, it's just a tool for violence.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are." I told her in a calm voice.

This reply didn't seem to satisfy the girl in front of me. She narrows her slit eyes and says in a tone of complete contempt regarding men,

"You don't know me? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the valedictorian of the entrance exam?"

Ah, so her name's Cecilia. Oh—

"Well, may I ask a question?" I asked as he turned my body to face her.

"Humph, it's the job of nobles to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so please feel free."

"What's a representative candidate student?" I fired.

KA—THUNK! Several eavesdropping girls collapsed onto the floor.

"You, you, you..."

"Hummm?"

"Are, are you serious?"

She really looked angry. If this were a manga, most likely she would have cross-veins popping out on her forehead.

"Ah. Because I really don't know." I answered honestly as I raised my shoulder in confused gesture.

I only cared that Sis was at the top of the food chain and that my goal is somewhere there as well.

"..."

After being angry for a while, Cecilia actually calmed down. She presses her thumb against her temples, revealing the expression of a headache, grumbling...

"I can't believe this, this is really unbelievable. Though it's a country of the Far East, it's not some undeveloped land. This is common knowledge, common knowledge. Don't tell me you don't have any television..."

How rude, I was starting to lose my patient with this girl.

"What's a representative candidate?" I asked her again with less ease and more silent sharpness.

"The pilot of the countries' IS are decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to imagine the meaning of the words."

"Now that you mentioned it…that seems to be the case."

"That's right, we're elites."

Oh, she revived. As expected of the representative candidate. How amusing.

She pointed her thumb at me, her fingertips nearly touching the tip of my nose.

"It's a miracle for you to be able to be in the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel lucky. Do you realize this reality that you're in now?"

"Is that so? How fortunate." I said in a mocking tone.

"...Are you making a fool out of me?"

She's sharp too, how nice.

"In the first place, you knew nothing about IS, and yet you were able to make it into this school. At first, I heard that you're the only male in the world who can pilot an IS. I was expecting a lot more from you."

"I only used for about 2 times before you know...trying to use a sword in it was difficult you know."

"Humph. Because I'm an elite, I'll be nice even to people like you." She ignored me.

Oh, that's a friendly attitude. I hit for lesser reason you silly girl.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS. Hm... if you cry and beg me, I wouldn't mind teaching you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites who's the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

It feels like she purposely emphasized on the word 'only' —eh, hm?

"The entrance exam you're talking about is that, right? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"How interesting...you won as well huh."

"Huh...?"

I was a seasoned fighter so I got used to the movement after few minutes. It was awkward, but I managed to walk and swing my arms correctly.

During the exam, the instructor came at me so fast, but I managed to make a stance for a simple shoulder throw. All I did was grabbed her during her rush and then tossed her over my shoulder to the wall. I need to thank Katakura san and Kojuro for the lesson.

Maybe my words caused quite a shock to her, since Cecilia widened her eyes in shock.

"But, but I heard that it was only me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not a girl?"

*Pacha*. Ah, that's not a good sound. It sounds like skating on cracked ice. How amusing this girl, it's like watching anime.

"In-, in other words, I'm not the only one?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You! You said that you beat an instructor, right?"

"Mm, yeah with a shoulder throw."

"Something like that? What do you mean by a shoulder throw?"

"It a basic Judo technique..."

"A what technique!"

"Erm, calm down, okay?"

"How-? How can I calm down after hearing this—?"

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation. It felt like a gospel to me now.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

Not good, such a reply will likely make her angry. I had to promise her first.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stands on the stage. Seems like this is important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook. Once again... how amusing.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Suddenly thinking about it, Chifuyu nee seemed to have mentioned it before. Hm? Inter-class tournament? Representative?

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become active. Not knowing what's going on, I didn't even know the meaning behind this. Hm, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now. Seems like it'll be extremely troublesome, and the person who'll be doing it will have quite the rough time.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

—Hm? My danger sense is tingling? What a bad omen.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Oh boy…they are talking about me.

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Ichika could only sign at this sight.

"Do I have to?"

I slowly stood up, and what struck me are the ray-like stares. Even without looking back, I knew that they're the irresponsible stares of 'if it's him, he can do it' that were full of expectations. How troublesome

"Sit down, Orimura, you're annoying to the eye. Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

"Now, now sis, don't be mean now. You don't want to be known to be a mean big sister now do you?"

I had to dodge a clipboard.

"I really don't feel like doing it sensei. Why not—!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Even if I'm not willing—"

Just as I was trying to protest, I got cut off by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't acknowledge this outcome!"

*PAM!* Cecilia pressed against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot bigger. Oh, so that's how you exert yourself. I really have to get on her good side. Such an interesting girl, reminds me of another interesting girl I know.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you want me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this shame for a whole year?"

That's right, talk, keep talking girl and see what happens...

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. But it'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

That's weird, I'm no longer a human? Why? Speaking of which, Britain is an island itself, right? That means that Britain and Japan aren't much different. What an annoying girl, but still amusing.

"Is that alright! Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

She could not hold back her excitement—speaking of which, as Cecilia's getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and more crude, more rage-filled.

Though I didn't want to be the class rep, I am the Doukugan Ryu, I will not be insulted like this.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is such an unbearable pain to me—"

(Twitch of angry forehead)

"Even if Britain's one huge country, it's still too arrogant on your part, right? How many years has it been now that you have accomplished anything worth-while? This Japan, Alcott."

I turned to the blonde girl with my single eye rather sharp and intiminating.

"This Japan is the nation that made Infinite Stratos, this is their birth place. Cecilia Alcott, learn to be more respectful. This is a nation where the strong is born after all."

In the end, I said it and I regret nothing.

I gingerly turned my head back. Right now, Cecilia can only be described as furious, the thoroughly red face indicating her rage.

So amusing.

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?"

At that moment my phone rang. I immediately took out my phone and cut the conversation with Cecilia.

"Moshi moshi, Kojuro what is it..." I said, but quickly pushed the phone away.

"ICHIKA SAMA! I HAVE AN ERGENT NEWS SIR!" came the loud voice from the phone.

What a great phone, I can hear him without putting the phone near my ear or even using the loud speaker mode. The speaker on the other side is Katakur a Kojuro, I loyal retainer, who always kept his cool.

Kojuro never panics unless there was trouble...big trouble.

"What is it Kojuro? Speak slower and less noise."

"I am sorry sir, but we just obtained an important news sir!"

"And the news is?...It better be good, because Neechan is ready to kill me for using a phone during class."

"I just found out **THAT GIRL** is in the IS Gakuen!"

I froze.

There is only one girl, Kojuro would call, **THAT GIRL**.

"She is here you say?"

"Hai!"

"How?"

"It seems Takeda Shime the current Kai no Tora (Tiger of Kai) did this."

"Oh...the Tiger lady huh...doing something so troublesome." I mumbled softly.

Takeda Shime is an older girl in the town nest to Oshu. She is a 19 years old heiress to the Takeda family. Her family was also rich and famous for their metal products. She is a leader of all girls gang the Kai. She too was named after a Sengoku era's general like myself.

She was named second coming of Takeda Shingen the first Kai no Tora. Like the old Shingen she was told to wear crimson elbow and knee guard that had characters for fire, mountain, wind, and earth.

She was unmatched except by another all girls gang leader in area that was once called the Echigo province. There lives a leader named Unahana Kenshin, named after Uesugi Kenshin, the Gunshin no Echigo. She too is titled the War God of Echigo. She and Shime were known for their rivalry much like the warriors they were named after.

It just happened that under Shime is an interesting girl who know Ichika very well.

"Kojuro how much time do I have to escape?"

The class seemed confused at my question. Kojuro's answer was heard throughout the classroom.

"Ichika sama it might be too late, but you must-"

Bang!

The class door was kicked open.

From there stood a rather average sized girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. She was decent chest size for her age, little smaller than Houki, if I compared correctly. She was in a IS academy outfit with a red fighting glove. Her eyes were dark brown filled with determination and she had a happy smile on her face.

She is happy for a fight.

"Sanada Genjiro Yukihana of class 1-2 is here. Head of Oshu, Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika dono! Accept my challenge to you!"

She got into a fighting stance. Oh here comes the trouble. Ichika turned to her and stared.

"LET US HAVE AN HONORABLE MATCH! HERE I COME!"

With that word the girl charged at me with break neck pace.

She jumped over the desks avoiding the students. Her goal was me and me alone. Before teachers can stop her she was on to me and ran straight towards me. She took a stance, her right arm jerked back for a power build up.

Her punch came fast, faster than normal punches I seen before, but...I seen faster.

Her punch was cutting through the air...slicing them away with sharpness and skill.

She attack was like a spear, straight and powerful. A normal block will be pierced through.

He fought her before and he knew her strength. Her strength alone is stronger than average men. I beat her several times in the past...I was her measuring stick.

She was used to fighting me and went to my glaring weak point.

"HHYYYAA!" she cried.

She punched toward my right side to my missing eye, a blind side where I can't see...a smart decision, however...

I simply caught her punch with my right hand.

I was no amateur.

"Sanada...Yukihana...you again huh?"

I used my other hand to pick up my phone from the desk.

"Kojuro...I found her"

"...and your plan sir?" he asked.

I looked right into her eye.

"The usual..." I said as I closed the phone.

I slowly turned to Cecilia.

"Like I said... a nation where the strong is born." I said with a smirk. Her gasping look as amusing.

* * *

><p>Ch 3 is done as well. Gave me a day or two to check for refinment. I got no beta reader, so if anyone who is willing, P.M me.<p>

Some of you who loves FSN will notice who I based ichika's IS in ch5. More fighting and complete original parts in next chapter. Review


	3. Chapter 3 Burn! My Heart of a Warrior!

Disclaimer: I don't own IS or any ideas I added on this.

Author Note: Hello everyone this is FAngking2! For this chapter it was based on several anime and the light Novel. I am proud to say my beta done a fine job . He done it rather soon too, which is a bonus!

This is a beta'd version of ch3 by my new friend xTenchix!

Readers you will judge the grammar quality of this work!

According to XTenchix he will send the ch4 soon as he could!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Ch3 Burn! My Heart of a Warrior!<p>

* * *

><p>The entire class 1-1 stared at the unexpected event.<p>

One moment the first male IS pilot Orimura Ichika was having an argument with Cecilia Alcott, The Representative Candidate Student for England. But out of nowhere came this brown haired student who challenged Ichika to a fight.

Even the teachers didn't say anything as they watched.

Ichika's hand was shaking as he held back the smaller girl's punch. Compared to last time they fought her blows are much more solid. However compared to Ichika who fought more aggressive opponents in the past, her punch was still not strong enough to overpower him.

His opponent on the other hand was struggling to overpower Ichika.

"You are hot headed as always Sanada Yukihana. Fight with a cool head, you'll see you're much better then." Said Ichika with a confident smirk on his face.

The brown haired beauty smirked. "I too am glad to see you in good health Ichika-dono!"

Ichika smirked and slowly pushed her punch away.

She immediately punched with her left using a left hook to his right side again, but once again he caught her hand with his left hand.

"Light…your punch is still too light Sanada Yukihana." Said Ichika.

She retaliated with a side kick, but Ichika simply raised his knee to block the kick. Ichika let go of her hands to throw a punch at Yukihana only to be blocked by her cross arm guard. The blow pushed her away and she stopped before hitting the desk behind her. She looked at the Doukugan Ryu and saw his remaining eye on her and his posture that of a snake…no a dragon ready to defend itself.

It was ok, if he was a dragon then she was a tiger.

Inside her mind Yukihana was blushing badly. "_That smile…that confident look in his eye…just like back then when you stole my heart…_"

Yukihana was a 15 years old tomboy martial artist who learns the ways of the spear. Her family was poor and only good thing about her was her fighting skill she acquired by watching others. Her academic skills were below average, but her bright outlook on life made her a rare gem in the harsh society.

One day the Kai no Tora, Takeda Shime had found her watching her family's dojo's students training. Shime took her in as a student and trained her to the person she is today. Under the Kai no Tora she flourished and grown to be a skilled fighter. Her skill only second to Shime in the territory of the Kai. Thankful to the Takeda's heiress Yukihana called her big sister or Anego. She swore an oath to Shime: "Big sister, I Sanada Yukihana here swear an oath, I will be the strongest woman in Japan and bring the name of Takeda and the Kai no Tora to the world stage!"

How she met Ichika was a story worth being written down for the future generations.

* * *

><p>(Flash back)<p>

One day there was a gang war between Takeda Shime and Unahara Kenshin. On that day her leader Takeda Shime has given her a special mission.

**Scene change**

Takeda Shime can be seen staring at her most loyal underling who was kneeing down on the floor. Shime took a cup of tea and slowly sipped it. Her golden eyes fell on her brown haired friend.

"Yukihana, there is a gang of bikers heading to our dueling area with Unahara. Go and stop them from Interfering."

"B-But Anego, what about you? It is my job to protect you."

Shime turned to her friend. "Don't worry Yuikihana-chan, you should be worried about the biker gang thou, I heard some impressive rumor about the guy. Who knows you guys might be destined to meet…"

"B-but protecting you is my sacred duty. I-I can't just-"

"YUKIHANA!"

"Eek!" Yukihana turned quiet.

"Listen well Yukihana, the duel between me and Echigo no Gunshu will be held no matter what. However, I can't allow a party crasher. Sanda Yukihana! Under my command as the Kai no Tora prevent all interference from outside forces!"

"Oh… I, Yukihana, am moved to tears! I understand Anego!"

Yukihana stood up. Her eyes were filled with anime tear as she held her fist high.

"Ok big sister! Leave it to me! I, Sanada Yukihana will never allow anyone to get in your way! I'll be off now!" yelled Yukihana as she left to battle the biker gangs.

She ran through the yard of the dojo and got on her own bike and led a small army of beautiful, but deadly ladies to stop the evil bikers.

After Yukihana left a girl in a highschool girls uniform fell down from the ceiling.

"…you sure that was fine Shime-sama?" asked Shime's close friend Sarutobi Kasuga. A short blacked girl who had an average bust size and a ninja in training.

"She will do her best Kasuga, I believe in her. Also the Doukugan Ryu will be a good rival for her, which she desperately lacks in the land of Kai. By facing Doukugan Ryu, she will either improve beyond her limit, or fail there." said Takeda Shime as she put on her signature red elbow and knee guards.

She stood up and went outside. She was greeted by an army of beauties that had no problem beating the crap out of perverts and boys.

"We are off to our own battle field! Army of Kai! ADVANCE!"

She was answered by a loud cheer and shrieks from the girls.

* * *

><p>(In the Road to Kai and Echigo)<p>

* * *

><p>A gang of bikers rode through the streets. On the lead in a black motorcycle with a crescent moon and a painting of a dragon on the side was Orimura Ichika, an infamous 14 year's old middle school bad boy. Behind him was his 17 years old right hand man Katakura Kojuro, the Right Eye of the Dragon. They were heading to the big fight that will happen in turf between the Kai and the Echigo.<p>

"Ichika sama" cried out Kojuro.

"Ehh…what is it Kojuro?"

"We should halt the army here and send out a scout to the designated battle ground."

"Huh?" said Ichika.

"It's too quiet. We are not exactly the most sheath focused army, but there is no one from Kai or Echigo stopping us. There isn't even a police car out here. It's like they're waiting for us…"

"Ha! I hope they are. I'm glad we have their attention." Said Ichika with confidence.

"But we won't have the element of surprise!" said Kojuro in worried tone.

"No problem! We are unbeatable Kojuro! If there is an interference then I will have to beat them down! Let's go Kojuro!" replied Ichika as he speeded up forward.

Kojuro seemed want to stop him, but he didn't and simply smiled at his lord's action.

By the time they reached the designated area there was no one there.

"Was this a trap after all?" questioned Ichika.

Suddenly another group of gang showed up. They were all girls gang of the Kai Army and were led by a brunette with a red outfit of the Kai and a ponytail hair style holding two red tridents. Her eyes and Ichika's met and they both had a strange feeling.

She stopped and observed him. "A black hair with an eye patch…A crescent moon emblem! Are you the One-Eyed Dragon from the Oshu?" Her team of girls mumbled out his title in recognition. Ichika and Kojuro exchanged an amused look.

The girl stepped forward. "I am Sanada Genjiro Yukihana! You're the head of the Oshu, Orimura Ichika, are you not? Why are you here?"

Ichika snorted as he looked at the girl. "Hey red…"

"Red…such rudeness!" she pouted.

"You must be the pawn that Takeda threw away, right?" asked Ichika as he jumped off his bike.

He put his hands to his 6 swords and took a stance. "I am going to take on the Kai no Tora and Echigo no Gunshin. You either go back, or you stop me here. Whichever you chose, Shin Date Gun will single-handedly claim victory."

Yukihana's eyes were filled with defiance. "My big sister says she will win, so I refuse to hear your words. I'll not let you interfere with Anego and Kenshin-dono's duel!" she yelled as she demonstrated her spears with a practice swing.

Ichika smirked "Fantastic. Kojuro, don't let anyone get involved!"

"Hai" answered Kojuro.

Ichika pulled one of his sword out and smirked at Yukihana. "Head of Oshu, Orimura Ichika!"

Yukihana crossed her tridents together. "Sanada Yukihana. I'll be your opponent, no holding back! Here we fight a duel!"

"Here I come!" yelled Ichika as they both charged at each other.

Ichika thrusted his sword at her in a blinding speed with a Tsuki, a kendo move involving a thrust to the neck. However Yukihana blocked the attack with both spears locking on to her enemy's sword guard.

"He stopped our bro's attack!" said one of the thugs with an Elvis hair style.

The two warriors swung their weapons free in a shower of sparks.

They repeated several more clashes, but every time they clashed, Yukihana's spears didn't even get near him. Every blow was blocked and locked by his sword. Even double thrusts were parried by a single sword.

Ichika snorted again. "Ha! If I match your timing at high speed, your spear can't touch me."

Yukihana growled at the insult and rushed in for a multiple sharp and fast thrust with her spears. Her arms blurred in high speed, but Ichika simply dodged her attacks by rocking his body and heads side to side. Her speed increased, but Ichika was still dodging.

Until a blow managed to gaze Ichika on the cheek. She smirked at her attack finally landing a blow, but realizes too late that she let here guard down.

Ichika smirked at the baby scratch that barely drew blood. "Don't relax after one scratch!" yelled Ichika as he swung down with his sword as the girl used her trident in a slash. The two exchanged blows after blows, sparks after sparks.

In their real battle field Unahara Kenshin and Takeda Shime stopped their duel and looked toward few miles away where the two heroes were dueling furiously. For a moment both fighters felt it…a strange bone chilling sensation. A sensation they only felt once before.

That one time was…when the two of them met for the first time.

Shime smiled and lowered her war fan that was tall as she was. "Yukihana…you had a meeting after all. We may have met here, locked in stares, for this moment."

Next to Shime, her eternal rival Unahara Kenshin looked at that direction as well. "I sense the young tiger…facing the wild dragon. A rivalry born today will perhaps surpass ours Shime." She turned to the taller women with white hairs. "The country dies in whose hands…" she quoted. She smiled. Their chance had finally arrived.

The sound of weapons clashing echoed in the open field.

Fun…this girl is fun! He never expected this…never expected a girl like this excited.

Perhaps…perhaps…SHE CAN MAKE THIS EVEN MORE AMUSING!

Ichika in his excitement drew all 6 of his swords and attacked.

Behind him his crew mumbled in awe.

"The boss drew all six blades!"

"Little missy, You made him pull them out!"

Kojuro had a worried look in his eyes. "Ichika sama…She isn't strong enough for 6 swords, but you still drew them…perhaps she is more than what she appears to be."

Yukihana thrust both spears, but Ichika caught them both between his 6 claws. The two were in a deadlock and neither willing to move. They fell into each other's eyes, not willing to back off. They were both panting and taking harsh breathes.

Ichika's smirk nearly reached his ears. He released a bellowing laughter as he ran to her.

"This is fun! Come on! This party is not over yet! SANDA YUKIHANA!"

"OOOOOIIIII!" released Yukihana as she moved and turned like never before to dodge the strongest man she ever fought.

"This man is unreal! How can he be winning! Women are naturally stronger than men, so why!"

She dodged a slash that could have ended her.

"!...Could it be…he is one of them? A rare speciles of men who are like those of old days…a real manly …man!"

"You are distracted!" yelled Ichika as he smashed into the girl's guard with a horizontal slash.

"WAR DANCE!" yelled Ichika as he released a multiple slashes with his claws to put Yukihana on the defensive.

"HAAAA!" they yelled out at the same time as they clashed again in a deadly deadlock. Their sweats covered they brow and their teeth grinded in defiance. They separated and tried to clash again only to be interrupted.

"Wait! Stop the fight!" said Sarutobi Kasuga as she got between them.

"KISAMA! Who are you?" yelled Ichika.

"Would you mind stopping this, Dokukugan Ryu no dana? Takeda Army Sanada Ninja Squad, Sarutobi Kasuga. I, myself, dislike violence, but my lord and the Echigo's army will soon siege this area. I don't know about a three way struggle, but don't you think if both sides match their strides and attack, it will be a disaster, no?" said Kasuga in a light joking tone.

Ichika scowled and yelled. "Don't give me that crap. As if I will believe an enemy and act according to it?"

"Ichika-sama! I think we should withdraw from here." said Kojuro.

"…Kojurio?" said Ichika in confusion.

"Even if we held any force, there would be no small number of casualties." Kojuro calmly explained.

Ichika scowled again, but accepted the truth. He sheathed his blades and let out a snort. He gave Yukihana another passing glance.

"…And I was having fun for the first time in a long time too…this sucks."

He got back on his bike and ride toward the rising sun.

She lost that day.

Her chest was seething in fire unlike any other. She heart was bumping madly as she tried to settle herself.

He didn't need to draw the 6 swords, but he did anyway for her. He saw her strength and shown her a glimpse of his true strength.

She held her chest and whispered. "Such force of will…such desire to fight…Such overwhelming strength."

His form, his strength, his sheer presence, and his burning will that was thought to be vanished in modern men were glowing brightly like a sun, in that man. His presence had awakened something deep within her. He was so much more powerful than her and yet she can't help but to want fight him over and over again.

"One-Eyed Dragon, Orimura Ichika…"

As Ichika was riding home to get scold by his sister for being out so late. He thought about the interesting girl he fought that day. He smirked in remembrance. "Sanada Yukihana. I'll remember you. We will settle this one way or another. That's a promise by my title as a Doukugan Ryu!"

That was how these two modern samurais were intertwined in a thread of destiny.

She visited him in his school, home, and the street to challenge him. It didn't matter what she used her fists or her trusty twin spears she couldn't win against him. Until one day.

* * *

><p>(Flash back in a flash back)<p>

* * *

><p>"You can still keep going?" asked younger Ichika as he stared down at Yukihana who barely was standing with her crimson tridents. In Ichika's hand was one of his claws. They have been dueling under this bridge for several minutes now and she refused to give up.<p>

"The one good quality you have is your annoying persistence…" Ichika softly muttered as he sheathed his swords. Behind him stood his right hand man Kojuro and his followers.

"Yeah Aniki! Show that Kai's dog who is the BOSS!"

"You got her on the rope Aniki!"

"Ha! She isn't even good enough to see the Rokutou Ryu this time! Go home little girl before you seriously get hurt."

Even in a storm of jeers and taunts from his underling she didn't faltered.

"Matte!...Ha…huff…I…am …not ….fin…ha…ished…" said Yukihana.

Ichika turned to her. "What drive you to face me Sanada Yukihana…?"

She faced him. "I intend to make the name Takeda and the title Kai no Tora to be held as strongest in Japan and the world!" said Yukuhana with no hesitation and no fear.

Ichika's remain eyes widen, and then it quickly turned back to normal.

"Title of the strongest huh…unfortunately you wouldn't be able to accomplish that." said Ichika.

Yukihana's brown eyes were filled with defiance.

She was about to yell at him until she saw his face.

A face filled with determination!

A face filled with such charisma!

A face filled with such conviction!

He pointed his finger at her with his back straight and his posture majestic.

"The one who will attain the title of the Strongest in the Land of Rising Sun and the world… Will be I! DOUKUGAN RYU, ORIMURA ICHIKA!"

His expression when he said that was so beautiful in her eyes.

That day she decided to chase this man to the end of the world to settle who will be the strongest, and who will serve the other.

As he was walking away that day he said these words to me.

"The world will never belong to the weak Sanada Yukihana, the harsh world will not bow down to anyone. You are still looking at the conquest as the strongest in a narrow view and you are still too naive…waka(young/baby)…yes…that's it." He turned around to face her.

"From today forward, you are Sanada Yukihana, the Kai no Waka Tora(The young tiger of the Kai). Come and challenge me again when your fist isn't light as a feather…Kai no Waka Tora, Sanada Yukihana!"

She could only smile like an idiot as Ichika told Kojuro to call Shime to pick up her pet.

* * *

><p>When she was in the hospital because of the fight with her sister Shime asked her. "Yukihana chan…why do you always fight that man? He was strong enough to send you of all people to the hospital. Tell me is the One-Eyed Dragon that powerful?"<p>

Yukihana for an airhead suddenly had an air of mature woman. She blushed and answered. "Yes…truly strong." She held her hand to her beating chest. "He shook my very soul."

Takeda Shime was shocked, but slowly had a knowing look in her eyes.

"I think I can help them a little. Orimura Ichika…I hope you know what you got yourself into by stealing the heart of the Kai no Waka Tora." Shime thought.

Unknown to them, while Ichika was cleaning the classroom with Rin and Dan, his middle school friends, he sneezed so hard that a girl shrieked as she pushed in a way for scaring her. She accidently knocked him and Rin down to the floor. That earned him a punch to the face courtesy of Rin. "Oww…Was someone talking about me?" he thought out loud.

(Flash back ends)

* * *

><p>And now here she is.<p>

With the help of Shime-sama she was in IS Gakuen where Orimura Ichika will be attending. She is here to fulfill her promise.

"Here I come-"

Bang!

Yukihana got hit viciously by the attendance book from the instructor of hell.

"How dare you start a fight on the first day! DETENTION!"

Ohh…unlucky it seems Sis got back to track full power, I felt bad for Sanada.

Later as Sanada was being dragged back by her own homeroom teacher in class 1-2 Ichika called out to her.

"Your punch…wasn't so light anymore…good job Waka Tora."

She smiled like an idiot for the rest of the day.

(Back to Class 1-1)

Dumbfound Cecilia stared at Ichika in disbelief.

_"No!...I refuse to accept that men are strong!"_

She remembered her spineless father…that foolish man. She snapped out of her thoughts.

It's a duel!" she cried out.

*PAM!* Cecilia slams on the table. She admit this man might be more than what he appears, but her pride will not accept that he is better qualified for the Class representative position than herself, Cecilia Alcott the Britain Representative Candidate.

Ichika turned to her with a wide smirk in his face. He was in mood for a fight.

"Oh,…great to see you able to bark, but do you have the bite for it? Well it's better than having a debate anyway."

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it halfheartedly. I bested many so called elites men and women, because of their foolish notion of superiority."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the one and only chance for me, Britain's candidate Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

Though it became a duel, a boy shouldn't be fighting seriously with a girl who obviously never fought in a right fight before. What should I do?

"How much of a handicap do you want?"

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you." Said Ichika with a smirk on his face.

His posture was relaxed, no a tense bone in his body, he was willing to go easy on her.

At this moment, the class erupted in laughter.

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Wasn't it an old superstition that men are stronger than women?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's overdoing it."

Just as everyone's laughing I simply signed.

Sure, now days men are on the bottom of the food chain, but only because the IS came into existence. Their power to wipe out all form of advance military weapons made them so damn important. The fact only girls can use them was a real knockout punch for the males.

However…that is for normal people and he was far from normal. He was the Doukugan Ryu after all.

"...Then I won't give you a handicap."

"Yes, that should be the case. More accurately, I'm really bothered that I don't have to give a handicap. Hum hum, saying that men are stronger than women, Japanese males really have a sense of humor."

The excitement from just now died down. In contrast, Cecilia's expression right now is obviously of contempt.

"Hey, Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap?"

The girl sitting diagonally behind me sincerely advised. However, that complicated expression of hers—the laughter that she's trying to hold back and the forced smile made me rather…pissed.

"A man will never go back on his word. There's no need for a handicap. But don't come crying to me if your dress get dirty or something Cecilia."

"Hai —a representative candidate is being looked down on. Or is it that you don't know how an IS battle looks like?"

I said nothing, I was never interested in the IS before anyway, but fighting…bring it on cupcake.

"Then, we have a common agreement. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you prepare well. Then, let's get back to lessons."

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation.

I never really fought with an IS.

However, after getting past this, I'll be taking the position of class representative. Though it's a headache, I can't back away now. I can't make a mulligan here. My pride and my dignity as the strongest man of Oshu was on the line. Now that the sword is drawn…it will taste blood.

"Alright, time to pay attention to class."

I immediately opened the textbook on the table.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"Ugh...This IS thing is more difficult than I thought."

To say that the class was hard is an understatement. I am pretty smart, but this stuff is too new to me.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

Being called up, I turned around toward the voice. It's my vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, carrying a book as she stood in front of me.

"Well, your dorm's ready."

After saying that, Yamada-sensei handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school forces all students to stay in school. Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have limitless potential. Truly, these people are closely linked with the future defenses of countries. Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and it isn't weird at all.—Speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure elite pilots over.

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you were forced to change rooms... Orimura-kun, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were so soft that only I could hear it.

"No…I heard nothing from them. Most likely Nee-chan would know it then."

"Because of that, the government gave a special order. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So before that, please endure, and live with the others."

"...Well, Yamada-sensei, your breathing is making my ear all itchy."

Speaking of which, how long is she going to bite on my ear? Everyone else in the class really seems to be enjoying this.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"There's no need to apologize, I know... since I already packed my own bags I am fine" said Ichika.

"Then please use this time to head back to the dormitory. For dinner, please head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, for this time, Orimura-kun is not allowed to use the large public bath."

"Eh, why?"

I really like bathing in a large public bath.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?" said Chifuyu-Nee.

"Ah—a tough question with no right answer I suppose..." I muttered.

"Ya, Orimura-kun, you want to bathe with a girl! No, no can do."

"No, it's not that. I don't want to bathe together."

"Wha? You're not interested in girls! That, that could become a problem..."

What now? She doesn't even understand what I'm saying here. How troublesome.

Once the words came out from Yamada-sensei's mouth, these words would spread around like a telephone game. Those 'women and children' talk started to heat up on the corridors.

"Don't tell me Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We have to check from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! We'll get results 2 days later."

Chatty as always, how troublesome. Too bad, but my info is concealed by the Date Army…unless a cute girls asks them…those fools. Hopefully Kojuro is keeping an eye on them.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Orimura-kun, please return to your dorm room, and don't move around leisurely."

"Hai, hai..."

Seeing off Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei as they walked out of the classroom, I sighed as I stood up. I could still hear the ruckus from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, I won't bother with them again. It's better to be in my dorm than here.

"Hm~?, it's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key. Eh, that's strange? The door is opened. That moment my danger senses were tingling, but I sensed no enemy.

*Kacha*.

Once I entered the room, 2 large beds appeared in front of my eyes, arranged side by side. I dare to bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it. Just looking at it alone made me all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level. Oh…Nipon banzai!

"Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a voice came from inside. Maybe since the door was blocking it, the voice sounded a bit deep. "Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on."

My danger sense was back and it brought friends, the uneasy feeling trickled up my legs.

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"

"Houki...?" I muttered.

The one who came out from the bathroom was my childhood friend, who I completed my reunion with.

She had been showering a while back, and now she walked out of the bathroom. Seems like the bathroom is constructed to be both a shower and a changing room. And without confirming that the other person's a girl, Houki walked out with only a towel wrapped around her. Ah, it's not a maiden's ponytail anymore.

The small surface area of the towel could mean several things. Below the edges were the naked and tender thighs; and seemingly indicating that she just showered, the water droplets... skirted down her legs. Healthy white skin is a real treat for the eye and a wary soul.

Pressing a hand in front of her chest, the large breasts behind her towel are lifted high. No matter what, the last time I saw her body was during swimming lessons in 4th grade, and I didn't really have any impression on it. To think that Houki would choose to wear thin clothing—the above 0.3 seconds of thought were over.

"..."

Houki was shocked. I was too. Oh dear this will not end well.

"I-I-Ichika..."

"Hummm..."

I made a definite reply, and Houki's face became extremely red. Basically, this should happen when two people of opposite genders are to face each other after a bath, right? Even I would be rather bothered by how to react and handle this.

"...? Do-Don't look!"

"Ah…gomen!"

I simply turned around. From the image I managed to see from the corner of my eye, Houki tightly wrapped the towel around herself, as if she was trying to hide her body…the cleavage of her breasts, that was obvious due to the movements of her arms. This made my heart beat rather fast. I am a guy after all.

"Wh-Wh-Why, are, you, here...?"

Houki stiffly asked, and it sounded like gears clattering with each other.

"Well, I'm also staying her—"

On the other side, she took action. Extremely fast, as expected of the champion of the National Kendo competition. Houki grabbed the bokken beside the wall, whirled around and quickly thrust forward. She lowered her body and instantly decreased the distance between us –Hey not bad Houki you improved.

"Uootsuge!"

I simply took a sliding back step and escaped towards the door. I looked back and ran faster.

*Pada!*

I managed to escape outside in the nick of time. The inertia created by the joints spread to my back.

"Saved—DANGER DANGER"

*Chi Dong!* The sound of the door breaking can be heard.

The bokken stabbed out from beside my face, the tip missing me by barely 2mm. Hey, this is a wooden door. To stab a bokken through a wooden door, She improved further than I thought. My katanas are in my sports bag inside and I was not armed…piece of cake.

*Ci* *ci* *ci*...the blade sank back into the door. Ho, so she's letting me off? Or a counter attack?

*Ci Dong!* The sound of the wooden door exploding could be heard again.

"Called it" whispered Ichika as he moved away with a sway.

This sudden barrage of attacks have stabbed through where my head was a few seconds ago. Her skill was impressive. "Are you really trying to kill me? We only meet again today Houki-chan! Don't kill me off already." I yelled at her.

I am used to fighting, but fighting a childhood friend over a misunderstanding will be too much.

"...What? What?"

"Ah, it's Orimura-kun!"

"Huh—, so Orimura-kun lives in this room? That's some nice information~~!"

With the commotion that was caused, all the girls started to move out of their rooms."

"...Houki, Houki-chan, Houki-sama please let me in. It's going to turn out badl~y. I'll apologize, so please, I'm begging you like this." I asked in not so apologizing tone, but it gets the job done.

"..."

The only response I got from inside is silence. However, the bokken was pulled back.

Silence...

After that, it was silent for about 2, 3 minutes, but hey, I had time.

*Ka cha*.

"...Come in."

"Ah…wakata(I got it)."

The door opened, and Houki's wearing kendo attire. Looks like this was the only clothes she could put on immediately. I slowly walked in and closed the door…the door looks like crap.

"What now?"

Houki sat down on the bed. Ah, oh dear, she wants to deal with me inside. How nice of her.

"..."

Looking rather angry, Houki quickly ties her wet hair back into a maiden's ponytail. Hm, it's the Houki that I knew of, at least that's what it seemed from the outside.

"So, you said that you're my roommate?"

"Oh, yeah, it seems so."

I was glared at. This girl, her eyes were as sharp as bamboo. Really alert and sharp…like many other samurai maidens who tried to kill me for being a shining example and hope for men…seriously some crazy girls thought I was too dangerous to be left alive.

"What-, what's your purpose?"

"Huh?" I asked as I raised my only visible eye brow.

"I'm asking what were you thinking? Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn 7, that's common sense!"

What era was that from? Even though it's not the same bed, for 15 year old males and females to be living together... err... living together might be problematic.

"You-, you-, you...!"

"Oh?"

"You, were waiting, right...? Doing it together with me..."

"Are you joking?" I asked with my eye brow raised again.

"Why would I purposely risk my life and choose this path? Besides, I did not…"

However, it seemed that I have failed in my answer, for if not, the bokken wouldn't be flying over at me.

"Ah..too slow!" I caught the wooden sword with my hands.

"! kogusoku koshi no mawari! Bare hand short sword catching technique!"

"It not a sword Houki, but close enough." I muttered to her.

A close call honestly, but teasing her was fun.

"You think my concern for opposite sex in a same room as silly? Also catching my attack! Why you!"

Ah, the expression is scary. Very scary. Even though I had to deal with an angry mob before, my childhood friend was scarier…but nowhere near Chifuyu Nee-chan.

Even though the wooden sword has been caught by me, Houki is still persisting in forcing weight on the sword. Not good, this is going to be complicated. It isn't a real sword, so it can't cut me to death, but if the weight goes to my head, I'll faint. The worst scenario would be my skull splitting in two. No, it can't be like this.

"..."

Never mind, it seems Houki is skilled enough to cut me down with a wooden sword anyway. Also, if you add to the fact that she uses her own weight from that time to force the sword down, it means that now, it looks like that Houki is pushing me down.

"Waaah... Shinonono-kun, ve～ry～bold～"

"It's forbidden to run away—"

"The way Orimura-kun is receiving it isn't bad neither..."

Hey, what's the meaning of that last comment. Also, five faces are showing outside the unlocked door, probably there is over five times more in the corridor watching what's happening inside the room.

"Wh-wh-wha...?

Houki, greatly surprised, immediately comes off from my body. I'm saved. My life is preserved…For now anyway.

"Ah, it's already finished?"

"The feeling obviously wasn't bad—"

"...!"

Houki quietly chases the girls out, and whole-heartedly closes the door. As if entering a scene of murder. It looks like that a fictional scene is the highest priority. Though, what about the alibi? No, wait a moment, it's only that I didn't think about it, maybe that girl has defense, and she'll be covered. What's that? That way the victim could disappear. What a scary world.

"...Ichika..."

"…"

"Are you listening, Ichika?"

It seems I ignored her little speech. I only nodded her to continue.

"First is the bathing schedule. Mine is from seven o'clock to eight. Ichika is from eight to nine."

"Uhm, isn't it better if mine is earlier..."

"Do you want me to wait with my body full of sweat after I'm done with club activities!"

"Is that an option?"

Killing intent spiked.

I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Joking, it's a joke Houki."

I turned to face her directly.

"Club activities…is it the kendo club?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"…That is strange isn't it? Doesn't the club have a showers?"

"I-, I won't feel easy if it's not in my own room!"

Hmm…picky girl.

"Oh? By the way, there's no toilet in the rooms here right?"

"Yeah, there's one at both ends of each floor."

"Mendokusai! That means, there aren't any men's bathrooms?"

I just thought about this problem by chance. But it's really like this, from the IS academy foundation there were only girls, so there weren't any reason to make a men's bathroom.

"..."

"Then what should I do Houki?"

"I don't know! Can't you just ask a teacher?"

"In the worst case is that, only the women's bathroom can be used...?"

A killing intent suddenly burst out, and I immediately turn around. To only see, Houki holding again her sword in her hands. She points at me with her bokken, making a "Reaper is here" feeling…or Chifuyu Nee in her bad dunk moment and her…period.

A fate worse than death.

"You, you, we haven't seen each other for so long, and you've learned these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!" she yelled out in furry.

"Hey! Why am I a pervert! I stop perverts in my town you fool! Houki! I was being serious!"

"Isn't it obvious! Wanting to go into the women's bathroom, if you're not a pervert then what would you be! Hum, I'll execute you right now!"

"Like I'll let you succeed!" I yelled out, I can't die now! MY dream has yet been realized.

For the time being I found my sports bag in the corner. I jumped to the bag and open the content. Before I pulled out one of my 6 claws I hesitated. A real sword will be too much.

I saw a shinai on Houki's bags and snatched it.

"Hmm? That, what's that...?

Suddenly, I noticed an uncommon thing attached to the shinai. If I try to summarize, it has a structure of two parallel triangles attached together, and the thing is…COULD IT BE! THE TREASURE PEEPERS RISKS THEIR LIVES FOR!

"Re-re-return it to me!"

The snatching action was super quick. The bokken has been abandoned on the bed.

With an unbelievable speed she took out the thing attached to the shinai, Houki used both of her hands to cover it.

"..."

She was silent.

Naturally I know what the thing with which I was in contact is. I finally know it. I lived with a rather sloppy big sister after all…I wonder how she is cleaning her room?

"Houki..."

"Wh-what?"

As if she was protecting something, Houki changes from the offensive. Now she is vigilant, keeping some distance between her and me.

I looked at the gap, and clearly saw a light pink, light blue fabric.

"Houki…I see you've started wear big girl bras..."

"!"

Dong! An explosive sound ringed inside my head.

But I smiled anyway.

Kojuro…I might die here after all.

* * *

><p>Reader! REVIEW!<p>

HOW IS THE GRAMMAR QUALITY?


	4. Chapter 4 Here Comes KURO!

Disclaimer: Don't own IS or any other anime parts I used.

In case those who didn't realized it. I removed the old ch3 and replaced it!

* * *

><p>Ch4 Preparation Complete! Here Comes Kuro!<p>

* * *

><p>Hey...Houki…"<p>

"..."

"Hey, how long are you going to remain angry?"

"...I'm not angry."

"You're not looking too happy." I said in a dry tone.

"I've been like this since I was born."

"But your baby picture was so cute Houki…"

She glared and I shut up.

It is 8 am on the second day of school. We're in the first-years' cafeteria, and like before, there are girls all around us. I'm still rather shocked that even the staff members are female, though it's logical.

I'm having breakfast together with Houki, who had a 'marriage with me in the same room', but ever since last night, we never had a proper conversation.

Must be the bra thing…

Never mind, that is nothing. I grew up living with Chifuyu-nee, who is so messy that I had to see her in bra or her tossing her clothes everywhere in the living room. Also, I handled many years of Chifuyu-nee's dirty laundry, so I'm not going to panic just because of a piece of girl's underwear.

But then again, maybe my experiences don't have any sort of relation with my childhood friend Houki…Naa it will be fine.

"As I said, I'm not angry."

Even though the person in front of me said this, she didn't turn her face towards me at all, and even when our eyes met, she would look away frantically. Hm, if it wasn't for her angry expression, I would believe that the world was peaceful. How amusing.

"Look look, he's the famous boy ~~"

"Seems like he's also Chifuyu nee-sama's younger brother, you know."

"Huh—, so both siblings are IS users? Is he strong?"

Today's the same as usual. The girls keep their distance, forming a perimeter around me. It was rather annoying hearing them talking about you in the open.

"So as I was saying, Houki—"

"Don't call me by my name."

"…Houki chan."

Twitch of anger.

"...Shinonono-san."

"..."

If she won't allow me to use her name or with 'chan,' then I'll just use her surname. This time though, she could only remain silent. The fact that Houki doesn't like to be called by her surname hasn't changed, huh? Besides, this name has quite the history— like with samurais and killing…

"O-Orimura-kun, can we sit here, please?"

"Huh?"

I could see three girls holding their trays of breakfast as they anxiously waited for my reply.

"Well, it's not like you can't."

The girl who tried to talk up to me finally heaved a sigh of relief. Behind her, her two friends were secretly encouraging her. Nearby, there was quite a commotion.

"Ah~ I should have tried to talk to him earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. Nothing to panic over!"

" speaking of which, the people who rushed into the room yesterday are present as well!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

...Ah, mm, that's right. 8 first-years, 15 second-years and 33 third-years came over to introduce themselves. It's already tough enough to memorize all their names. While I had rather good memory, but, if anyone's to come up to me and ask me 'do you remember me?', the probability of me remembering them is only about 20%. This is too cruel.

A six-seater table. Houki and I are sitting on the side nearest to the window, and they filled up three seats.

"Wow, Orimura-kun, you do eat a lot in the morning—"

"He, he's a guy, you know."

"I'm the type who eats very little at night, so I have to eat a lot in the morning or else I won't be able to make it."

I eyed their smal meal.

"Is it alright to eat that little for breakfast?" I asked them as I rubbed my chin.

The trio, though they had three different menus, they all had a drink, a piece of bread and a side dish.

"U-Us?"

"Mhm, yes, is it alright?"

The fuel cost is extremely cheap. Don't tell me the reason why only girls can pilot IS is because of this?

"Because we eat a lot of snacks—"

...You'll grow fat if you eat too many snacks. Besides, that's not good for one's health, isn't it?"

"...Orimura, I'm going off."

"Ah? Okay. See you later."

After Houki cleanly finished her breakfast, she left her seat. Though it was a buffet, she still chose a traditional meal. As always, she's trying to maintain a samurai image. It is cute how tough she acts, because she used to cry a lot when they were younger.

_'__But since Houki's the one living with me, well, at least it's better than living with someone I'm unfamiliar with.__'_ I thought idly.

Houki and I are childhood friends. When I was in first grade, Chifuyu-nee brought me to the Shinonono dojo to train, and until 4th grade we remained in the same class. For reasons Nee-chan refused to tell me, we didn't have any parents, so Chifuyu-nee and I were often taken care of by Shinononos' parents and were invited for dinner.

Truthfully, it really helped us a lot while we were poor.

However, instead of saying that our relationship was bad, let's say it was terrible. Though we walked down the same path as swordsmen, we parted ways soon after.

Later I join the Katakura Ryu's dojo and she a Shinonono.

"Orimura-kun, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?"

"Even though I heard that you two are living in the same room..."

"Ah, sort of. We're childhood friends." I said casually.

Though I really don't know the significance behind this, there's still quite a commotion around us. Some people even let out a 'WHAT?'

"…So loud." I muttered.

"How long are you going to eat! You got to be fast when eating, be efficient! If you're late, you'll have to run around the field ten times!"

Chifuyu-nee's voice echoed throughout the canteen, and everyone inside frantically returned to eating their breakfast.

Nee-chan is tough as always…can't say I'll miss it.

On a side note, it seems like Chifuyu-nee's acting as the first-years' dorm supervisor. As usual, she's not getting any rest at all.

I am worried, because the one who relieves her of her stress is me and my massaging skill. Since I came to IS academy we didn't have much of a family time.

"Never mind, Ne- chan is tough as they come and if she misses me, her loving little brother and his magic hands, then she will summon me."

Truthfully, I still have the match against Cecilia next week. Before that, I need to learn how to control the IS.

"Trying to control it, huh? While fighting is my second nature, I never fought property with an IS." I muttered as I finished my meal.

* * *

><p>—In the end, there wasn't any progress. Before the second period ended, my mind was already all dizzy.<p>

"It isn't going so well" I muttered.

While it is possible to understand terms through practice, but there are some parts that are impossible to understand in the first place. However, it wasn't all lost because when I touched that IS before, it's instincts went wild and the knowledge to use it filled my head after all.

But I really can't understand by reading the textbook like this. Suddenly I paid attention to Yamada sensei's lecture.

"…It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

...Coincidentally, our eyes met, her eyes widen in surprise and me with my deadpanned look.

Yamada-sensei just stood there, dumbfounded. Several seconds later, she blushed.

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori-Orimura-kun, you have no need to understand that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..."

Yamada-sensei could only laugh blankly, unknowingly creating a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Compared to me, some of the girls seemed to realize something as they folded their arms in front of their chests, looking like they were trying to hide their breasts.

This abnormally bad atmosphere continued for another 10 or 20 seconds. I didn't find this amusing at all.

"Ahem, Yamada-sensei, please continue with the lesson."

"Ah, okay."

"Then, well, I have something important to say. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics."

"I see. In other words, it means that all I need to do is to ride one for some times to get used to me…."

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

"Ah, then, during the remaining time, we're going to start training on basic IS braking in the air."

Said Yamada sensei and Chifuyu left the classroom.

I sat down on my seat and simply lay down to rest.

"I say, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

I slowly opened my single good eye.

So the scenario from yesterday has ended, hasn't it? Once Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee walked out of the classroom, half of the girls wound up gathering around my desk. I just heard the words 'Can't delay this any longer!' It seems it will not be delayed any longer.

"Then, please listen to me—"

"How's Chifuyu-nee in her own house!"

"Huh…she worries me."

"Huh? Worries you?

"Yes, it seems she will not able to bring home suitors for me to kill, too bad because I had Kojuro prepare all kind of tools to left them die in slow agonizing death."

The girls paused.

"…"

"Anything important, like her embarrassing moments?"

"Well, where does she leave her unde-"

*PAM!*

"Break time's over. Scram."

Ah, when did she get behind me? She's the only one who would smack me at this time. She's here to prevent me from leaking information of her, right? Speaking of which, Chifuyu-nee, hitting people like that isn't going to give people a good impression. Is it really alright for you to do this? I am your beloved little brother so cut me some…forget it. I love you sis.

"Oh yes, Orimura, your IS needs some more time before it can be prepared."

"Ora?"

"There's no available suit. So wait a while. It seems like the school's making a personal suit for you."

"?"

Just as I was confused, the entire classroom started buzzing.

"A, a personal suit? For a first year, and at this time!"

"Which means that the government has given support..."

"Ah~ so good...I want to have my own personal suit soon."

"What's going on? Is there anything really worth being envious of?" I asked with my single visible brow raised.

I just showed a look of not knowing anything at all, that Chifuyu-nee couldn't endure seeing as she muttered,

"Ichika…you-"

"I know about Tabane-Nee's policy and everything, but is me getting one such a big deal? If it is then ok, ok, I am grateful.

Shinonono Tabane, the creator of IS and the one who replaced my eye. She is also…

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinonono-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono...?"

A girl trembled as she asked Chifuyu-nee...that's right, this surname Shinonono will be discovered anyway.

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister."

"WHAAAAAT—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person! She's a genius, right!"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too! Teach me how to operate an IS the next time."

We were supposed to be having lessons now, but the girls were now gathered around Houki. Houki hates mentioning her sister…she is going to be upset again.

"I HAVE NO RELATION WITH THAT PERSON!"

Her sudden loud voice cuts my thoughts like bamboo.

Like I said…upset to the highest level.

Looking over, the girls surrounding Houki were shocked expressions, not knowing what's going on.

"...Sorry for using such a loud voice. However, I'm not that person, there's nothing I can tell you."

After saying that, Houki turned her head to stare outside the window. It seemed like the girls' enthusiasm got doused, everyone was looking troubled and unhappy as they returned to their seats.

"Does Houki still really hates Tabane-nee? Well, she isn't the best older sister…but still…"

"Then, let's start the lesson. Yamada-sensei, the command."

"Ye-Yes."

Yamada-sensei seemed to be mindful of Houki as well, and from this viewpoint, she definitely looked like a professional teacher. The lesson finally started.

"Now I can be at ease. No need to worry about having to use the simulator."

"Ah, is that so, Cecilia-san?" I said in a bored tone.

During break time, Cecilia came over to my place and said this as she placed a hand on her hip. It seems it is her signature pose. That is ok, because according to my gang I always take a pose with my arms crossed in a fight.

"Oh my? The victor's obvious already? It's really unfair though."

"Why do you say that?" My single left eye narrowed.

"Oh my, you still don't know? Alright, let me tell you, an ordinary civilian. I, as the English representative of England, Cecilia Alcott...in other words, have my own personal machine."

"…Surprise?"

"...Are you taking me for a fool?"

"No, no of course not…Yeah."

"Why YOU! "

*BAM!* She slammed both hands hard onto the table. Hey, look what you have done, the notebook dropped onto the floor, idiot.

"...Ahem, wasn't it just mentioned during the lesson? There are only 467 IS in the entire world. In other words, those able to have their own personal IS are the elites among elites chosen from the 6 billion people in the entire world."

"Is, is that so..."

"That's right."

"So the current global population is already over 6 billion..." I said in an amazed tone on purpose to tease her. Honestly these girls are so amusing.

"That's not the main point!"

*PAM!* She hit my desk again.

"I say! Are you really treating me like an idiot!"

"No, I wouldn't dare such thing."

"Then why are you rebutting me...?" she asked.

"…Do you want the honest truth or a white lie?"

"Huh?"

When she was about to shout again, I glanced at Houki for help.

Houki responded to me silently 'I DON'T WANT TO CARE ABOUT YOU!'

"Speaking of which, you're Professor Shinonono's little sister, right?" said Ceclia as she turned to face Houki.

Houki responded with a sharp look.

"I'm just her little sister."

"uu…"

Hey, Houki, are you trying to scare people? It's terrifying. Look, even Cecilia's giving a cute "uu..." sound. That is very cute and amusing by the way, but Houki what kind of delinquent are you? I deal with too much delinquents already.

"Ne-Never mind. As for whoever's suitable to be class representative, just don't forget about me, Cecilia Alcott." Said Cecilia as she swinging her hair down with her right hand, she turned around and left.

"Houki, everything's okay, right? You'll eat something, won't you?"

"Don't treat me like a pet kitten or dog, I do have my own tastes." Shouted Houki with a sharp look.

"Hm—ah, I'll get two 'Meal of the day' sets. It's the salted mackerel meal set today." I said while ignoring her tough girl glare.

"Are you listening to me at all?"

"I am. But honestly your glares scare away all the classmates I gathered. Even you need some fun in your school life you know."

"I, I don't remember...particularly asking you for this!"

"I don't remember you doing that either, but…"

I turned to face her and pushed my head toward her.

"But, because it is you I'm going through all this trouble. If I didn't care, then I would have ignored your existence and be on my merry way."

I placed the meal coupons on the collection booth. I could only use my right hand right from the beginning, which was extremely inconvenient. My left hand? Grabbing Houki and not letting her go. Most likely, this person's escape skill can rival that of an eel maybe a kunoichi.

"Wha, what do you mean..." she asked suddenly blushing.

"To this Doukugan Ryu, all his comrades are special, that includes you Houki."

Houki's gaze turned towards the ceiling, feeling silently depressed. This person, ever since I moved in with her, she got a lot more eccentric. No, seems like it has been like this since a long time ago. If I'm not careful, she'll break away from the group. That's Houki for ya.

"Th-That...thanks—"

"Here, two sets 'Meal of the day', sorry for making you wait."

I took my paid meal.

"Houki, are there any empty seats?"

"..."

"Houki?"

"...There're some empty seats over there."

She shook my hand off, grabbed her own set meal and hurriedly moved off. Huh, why? Why is she angry all of a sudden? I quickly caught up to Houki, I found two empty seats in front of me.

"It's not really nice of me to say this, but,"

"...What."

"Can you teach me anything related to IS? While fighting is a second nature for me, using an IS is still difficult. If this keeps up, I'll lose the battle next week without even doing anything."

"Who asked you to accept such a challenge, idiot."

"How could I not? This Doukugan Ryu is a symbol of conquest and power. I will never refuse a direct challenge to my pride and strength. Anyway, please help me in regards to this."

"..."

Silence. I got ignored. She's not just remaining silent, she's still eating that spinach salad as well. Such a cruel person. There was a time I stood up for you right…Don't ignore me Houki-chan.

"As I was saying, Houki—"

"Hey, aren't you that person mentioned in the rumors?"

A girl beside me suddenly asked me. She should be a third-year. The color of the tie varies according to the year. Blue for first-years, yellow for second-years, red for third-years. The ends are gradually curled up, and this curly-hairstyle's really memorable. She looks rather approachable, like a squirrel. Oh, completely different from this childhood friend of mine who narrowed her eyes.

"Humm? Is there another guy here? I never heard about that senpai." I said in a teasing voice which she smiled.

"I heard that you're going to fight against that representative, is it true?" she asked as she sat down next to me."

"Hm, that seems to be the case." I said in a mysterious tone.

"But you're still an amateur, right? How long have you piloted an IS?"

"How long...I guess about 20 minutes." I told her honestly.

"You can't win if that is the case. The key to an IS is the operation time. Your opponent's a representative, right? Then it's likely that she has exceeded 3 hours easily."

I tapped my finger on the table…amusing idea, but I am a man that makes the impossible possible..

"Hm, do you want me to teach you about the IS?"

The Senpai said this as she latched onto me.

Oh. How intimate. No matter who it is, it's a far cry from a childhood friend. Hummm…if Houki wouldn't help then I guess this might be ok.

"Okay, please—"

"No need. I'll be teaching him anyway."

Houki, who was eating her meal, suddenly said such a thing. Hoo… Is Houki going to teach me?

"You're only a first year, right? Pardon me, but I should be more suitable to teach him."

"...I, I'm Shinonono Tabane's little sister."

Houki said. It felt like she did not want to say it, but she said it reluctantly in the end.

_'She used that trump card…must have felt desperate, but why?'_ I wondered cluelessly.

"Even if you say Shinono—huh~?"

Once she had said it, the senpai was stunned. That was to be expected, since the younger sister of the creator of the IS was right in front of her.

"Thus, there's no need to bother you."

"Is, is that so. If that's the case, then it can't be helped..."

As expected of the world famous genius' little sister. Anyone will be afraid when she uses that name. Houki 1 and Senpai 0.

I turned to Houki.

"What."

"...Well, are you going to teach me?"

"That's just what I said."

Humm…I doubted that she has much experience, but I did prefer a person that I know anyway.

"Today, after school."

"Hm?"

"Come to the kendo arena later. I want to see your improvements."

"Huh?... But what I want is the IS—"

"Just do as I say."

"...Got it."

Why is it that there are so many stubborn girls around me? Kojuro, you always smiled whenever something like this happened. Katakura Kojuro, my eternally faithful retainer. Assist your master, who is in need of your knowledge.

There were sounds of wooden swords clashing in the dojo.

"Hyaa!"

"ORA!"

The two clashed over and over again.

(TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK!)

One came in for an overhead blow, but was blocked by a parry.

(PAM! PAM! PAM!)

She came in for another hit, but the boy simply sidestepped her strike.

He immediately grabbed her sword, with its glove, then burried his shoulder into her chest.

"AAGGHHH!"

He then performed a back kick on her chest again to knock her down.

She immediately stood up, to charge again, but had to block a wooden sword…that was thrown!

The male was upon her as he grabbed her shoulder and her extended arm to perform a simply swipe throw. As he was about to bring his fist down, she rolled over to get into a kneeling stance.

She quickly got up.

She charged at the other, but the other dodged and performed a body blow.

The first one was sent back a little, because of the body blow she didn't see a Tsuki( a kendo technique that is aimed at the throat with a thrust.) coming at her throat.

"My win…Houki." said a male's voice as his wooden sword stopped in front of her neck.

(Few minutes later)

"What was that?"

"Well, even if you ask me that..."

After school, we were at the kendo dojo. Even though it was packed with spectators, Houki was still throwing her temper at me.

10 minutes into the scrimmage, I won by a large margin and Houki raged at me as she took off her 'men'.

"Why did you fight like that? Some of those movements weren't even kendo!"

"I did tell you how I trained with the Katakura and all the street fights I got into. I mean if I was weak, then Yukihana wouldn't have hunted me down like this."

I pointed my wooden sword at her.

"Kendo is a sport…sport can't survive in a dangerous all-out fight. To win, I had to mix all kind of fighting style into one to adjust to any situation."

"...Did you stay in a Kendo club, during middle school?"

"Well, I was in the going home club, and I never missed a day during my three years."

Well actually, I went to work part-time to support my family and to lead an army of bikers to conquer other gangs. I had a lot of fun doing that.

"I'll train with you."

"What?"

" I'll train with you! I will not acknowledge this! Kendo is a proper art of sword, how dare you do this! You and I will train together for three hours, every day, after school."

It seems beating her so badly must be injured her pride as a warrior. Houki knows better than to use only one art, but beating her so dominatingly must have upset her a lot.

"What? That's a little too long—speaking of which, it's not IS training, you know."

"Obey me NOW!"

…She's rather angry. Seems like she won't listen no matter what I say.

"How miserable…how could I lose…I thought the gap was filled years ago."

Hoo…it seem her pride is hurt badly.

I patted her on her head.

"Yoshi, yoshi Houki-chan. We can-"

*Shua!* Right at the critical moment, the bamboo sword she swung down was blocked by my own bamboo sword. Wah, hold on, you idiot. I took off my gear already! Are you trying to kill me?

"Don't call me 'chan and I am not a dog!"

"But you make a cute puppy because of the-"

I was cut off again by a vicious slash. I barely dodged that

"Ca-Calm down a bit, Houki. I don't want to die yet, and you aren't at the age where you think about killing, right?"

After few minutes of running and begging, I finally managed to defuse her attack, as Houki glanced at me with a look of disdain before heading to the changing room. So amusing.

However...

Houki had become stronger. In the past, I would have won so much easier.

I smiled.

_'You got strong Houki, but are you strong enough to stay by me without being torn to pieces?'_ I wondered.

Also there was a crowd that wasn't there earlier.

"…"

"Orimura-kun is, well...too strong"

"Too Strong? He just defeated Shinonono san, the Ghost Member of the Kendo Club!"

"He really is Orimura sensei's brother!"

Hey now…me being me has nothing to do with Nee-chan…besides the encouragement and the goal. I am aiming to be the strongest in japan and then the world. I will be the strongest man, that has right to protect the strongest woman.

This One Eyed Dragon swears it.

"Maybe I was a little too harsh..." muttered Houki as she was washing in the shower.

After six years, these two childhood friends finally met each other again. Being as childish as ever and seeing the places that grew up, her heart started to race.

"I guess it was expected. He did continue to wield a sword and he did fight that Yukihana girl with high level skill."

Inside the changing room of the kendo dojo, Houki was changing her clothes. Up till now, she has been thinking the same thing over and over again.

It was also like this in the past, he always won. She thought that the gap was filled years ago that she can match or surpass Ichika, but she was wrong.

Ichika has gotten so much stronger over the six years.

And he's a lot cooler than anyone else.

The eye-patch helps and along with the mysterious air and his confidence made her heart race.

"Ne-Never mind. That, erm, how can I explain it. The looks...ermm, aren't bad."

Of course, he's a lot more like an adult compared to 6 years ago. That cool looking expression alone gives the feeling that he has become a man. His expression was that of a man who already knows of his destination and willing is to venture into the danger to achieve his goal. He was so majestic.

Removing the scarf in her hair, her silky hair scattered and extended all the way to her waist. She stared at her hair…the style that Ichika liked her in.

"He knew all about me..."

6 years ago...it's been 6 years since they were 9 years old. His face and even other parts of his body have matured, He was missing an eye, but he was still Ichika. Also this childhood friend of hers immediately recognized her.

"Hoho."

This made her extraordinarily happy.

HE shared some of his history with her. She heard about his feats of beating down rival gangs and actually brought down the crime rate in his turf. He and his gang were like Robin Hood, a group of outlaws who defended the people. She heard about his training with the famous Katakura family, his friends in middle school, his followers, his right hand man, and his fights. However he never explained how he lost his eye.

_"This thing? Well…it's a secret Houki-chan."_ It seems it is a touchy subject to him and she wouldn't prey into it.

"He never forgot me…even after 6 years."

Ichika, he said that he heard of the tournament from Katakura Kojuro, the champ from years ago. There is no way for that man to have any photos. However, Ichika 'recognized me straight away' with words of description alone. Moment he seen her he know it was her.

"Does this mean that it was worth not changing my hairstyle?"

It's as if she had placed all her hope on one single minor coincidence, as if she had been hoping for a wish to be granted; more or less, it was a childish thought on her part. Besides, Houki's a youthful 15-year-old girl, so it's not unnatural for her to be cautious about romance.

"...Huh!"

Suddenly, she saw her face in the mirror and recovered. "Ho..." She sighed, feeling rather embarrassed about that naive expression on her face as she backed off. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't control herself. It looked like there was only one way for Houki to regain her composure. She let out a scowl again.

"A-anyway, starting tomorrow, it'll be special training every day after school. It'll be him and me spending hours to see whose skill is superior. Also he will be able to train with me as soon as his personal suit is made."

Now she had a reason to be with Ichika tomorrow.

"…"

"No! I´m not thinking of it like that!"

There's nothing illogical about it, and there's nothing to worry about. There's nothing strange at all!

"That's why it's righteous!" shouted Houki as she clenched her fist.

(Ichika POV)

Week 2, Monday. The day of the match against Cecilia.

"—As I was saying, Houki." I draw out.

"What now, Ichika?"

"Maybe I'm thinking too much." I said in a deadpan voice.

"Really? Maybe you are."

"What about my IS training?"

"..."

"Don't, you, pretend, to, be, looking, somewhere, else." I scold her.

In those six days, Houki and I spend a lot of effort and time on kendo training, the problem is that that's the only thing she did. The practice benefited her more than me.

"It, it can't be helped anyway. You don't have an IS."

"You could have taught me all the textbook stuff and basic operations!" I groaned out,

"..."

"Don't, you, pretend, to, be, looking, somewhere, else." I scold her again suppressing my own twitch of anger.

Anyway, that's the case right now. There seems to be quite the dispute over my Personal IS, and thus, it hasn't arrived yet. That's right, as of today, it has yet to arrive.

"..."

"..."

Houki and I remained silent.

"O-Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!"

The vice homeroom teacher that I'm so familiar with, Yamada-sensei came running to the A-block seating area of the 3rd arena.

She looked like she was going to tumble at any time as her feet movement made everyone worry for her like usual. However, she seems to be a lot hastier than usual.

"Please calm down, Yamada-sensei. Here, take a deep breath."

"Okay, breathe in~ breathe out, breathe in~ breathe out."

I patted her shoulder, but it seemed to make her more nervious,

I put my forehead on her own.

"…Yamada sensei, do you have a fever?"

Yamada sensei didn't reply, but blushed up a storm…strange, why do girls do that whenever I check on their health.

"Don't play around with a teacher, you fool."

This voice…my beloved sister is here to cheer me on.

"Chifuyu-nee..."

*PANG!*

"Call me Orimura-sensei. Remember this, or die."

Wah! You heard that? I don't think that's what an educator should say. It's because you have such a personality that you don't have a boyfriend even though you're a beauty. Of course I will rid of any trash who dares to approach Nee-chan. If you want Nee-chan, then you must be stronger than me!

"Hmph. If I didn't have to take care of this stupid brother, forget about dating, I could have already gotten married by this time."

Oh, mind reading. Any trick is useless against Chifuyu-nee. However if there is a guy who has the balls to marry you while I am alive, then his balls must be made of brass steel.

"Th-that, there! It's here! Orimura-kun's personal IS!"

"ICHIKA SAMA!" a familiar voice rang out.

I turned around to see Kojuro running at me.

"…Kojuro?"

He immediately bowed down.

"Ichika sama, this Kojuro has arrived with your new steed sir!"

"My steed?...you mean my personal IS! How the hell did you get a hold of it?"

"Around the time you were sent to the IS Gakuen, contacted me to help her to finalize your steed sir. I immediately provided her with all the information I can for the suit to be fit for your style and personality. Because this, Shinonono-dono had to spend the last 2 weeks to completely redo the IS to the point it became a whole new IS than from the beginning."

"Hoo…Tabane-Nee went through all that trouble…I better thank her when I see her again."

Tabane-Nee was in hidding but it seems she came out of her way to help me.

"She deserves a nice hug and a pat on her head." I muttered softly.

"Also sir, since the Katakura family had added their support to the creation of this IS, the engineer crews are mostly from my family that is most trust worthy. Some of other crews for labors are actually some of your followers."

"They're here? I hope they don't get into trouble."

"Don't worry sir! They were all given strict instruction to behave and they were given a one day pass to be here."

"Good job, Kojuro!"

"Thousand thanks for your praise my lord!"

"Orimura, hurry up and get ready. You can only use the arena for a limited time, so make this match yours."

"Hai! Nee-chan!"

"Ichika-sama your steed awaits you that way." said Kojuro as he pointed to the right.

There was a cargo door.

The cargo doors of the base opened, letting out a blunt sound.

Emptiness.

I stepped forward.

The slanted, patterned fireproof doors let out a heavy opening sound. On the other side of the door, it gradually appeared in front of me.

The 'Kuro' is over there.

* * *

><p>As promised ch3 and 4 is here!<p>

THIS DOUKUGAN RYU COMMANDS IT! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Conquer! Masurao!

Disclaimer: I don't own IS.

The biggest fight scene and the lonest chapter I ever worked on that might rival the fight scene in ch 10 of my other fic. Everyone say thank you to xTenchix for beta reading for me. Now everyone, say 'Thank you xTenchix.'

"Victory without ruin, domination without disgrace. That is true conquest!" Servant Rider, Alexander the Great. The King of Conquest (Fate/Zero)

* * *

><p>Ch5 Conquer! Masurao!<p>

* * *

><p>Black. Deep dark blackness greeted him. No decorations, no colors at all. The IS that was basking in pure black armor was waiting for its pilot.<p>

"This is..."

"That's right! This is Orimura-kun's personal IS, Masurao."

Lightless black and inorganic, this thing seems like it is waiting for me. That's right, like the last time; it's always been waiting. For this moment, just for this moment.

"Get moving and start mounting. We don't have much time, so format and fit all the settings during the battle from your own memory. You'll lose if you can't do it, got it?"

Being prompted, I touched the IS.

"Strange..."

I didn't get the electric shock-like feeling of touching the IS like I did during the exam, merely common knowledge and understanding. What it is, why it exists— I understood it all.

"So…you desire to the powerful. Very well this is a contract. I hereby purpose, my will shall create thy vessel and your sword shall create my fate. Abiding by this contract, if thou accede to this will and reason, answer me!"

My eye widen and my stance stiff. My hand was grabbing the IS armor so tight my hand was turning white.

"I hereby swear. I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. You are the guardian of my soul and I your welder the king. I swore an oath before you that my dream of conquest and soaring of the Doukugan Ryu will be achieved. Our name will reach the imperial villa and we shall attain heaven! That is our pact!"

My declaration rang across the room as everyone froze. Their eyes widen at my words and my confident aura.

Kojuro as on his knee on the side with his head down in respect.

"Ichika sama, your orders?"

I turned to my fateful warrior.

"Kojuro! I will head into battle…make sure no one interfere!"

"Hai!"

I walked up to Masurao and turned around. I left my body to the IS with the opened armor of the Masurao. It feels like someone's riding on me as the armor fits to my body and closes up.

The sound of air being let out can be heard as the union of the armor feels like it's a part of my body. It feels like it fused with me, as if it became compatible with me. It was created for me in the first place, so Masurao and I are one now.

It feels like my vision widened and got clearer, like a higher resolution. After that, the feeling spread throughout my entire body. Values spread throughout all the sensors on my body, and I could understand each and every one of them as if I've been staring at them every day.

"Ah. So this is my new eye huh"

Sensing an IS in standby mode, the pilot's name is Cecilia Alcott, the IS codename is 'Blue Tears', it's a long-ranged type suit, and has a unique armor.

"The high spec IS sensors are functioning well, right? Ichika, are you feeling okay?"

Chifuyu-nee looked as usual, but I could sense it from her voice—ah, is she worried about me?

"No, Chifuyu-nee. I'm alright. Don't look so worried. I got into plenty of fights before. A little cocky lady is no match for the Doukugan Ryu."

"I see."

She sounds like she's assured. If not for the hi-specs of the IS sensors, I wouldn't even be able to sense those hidden feelings.

"But since she is using my given name, I should have sensed it, right?"

"Ichika sama please allow this Kojuro to explain about the Masurao!"

"Very well, go ahead Kojuro.'

"Hai!"

Suddenly a screen with data on Masurao came out.

The Masurao was made by Dr. Shinonono and the Katakura faction. We provided her with your fighting style and preference to make a suitable machine for you. This is according to the professor a 3.5 to 4th generation frame. It is equipped with an experimental power drive system that is called GN-Drive. The GN-drive can produce particles called the GN-Particles that are able to be a heat weapon, proportion system, shield, and sheer power. The particles had jamming property that can conceal the Masurao from scanners and satellites. Unless right code was applied and the computer was made to take its data, all other machines will receive random and false data and on other IS it will not be able to analyze you. "

An image of a cylinder like device with a cone shaped back appeared in front of Ichika.

"This drive will provide extra energy for the Masurao to fight with, however because of the addition your Absolute Barrier points are 600 instead of standard 800. Also this frame is made with very power engines for extreme speed combat, because of its insane speed, the armor of the suit was thin. Compare to other IS, it armor is not as bulky and wide. Please don't fight recklessly in a suit that was only minimum defense my lord."

"It has a lot of balancer and stabilizers for steady flight and maximum control to use the suit perfectly. It newest hyper sensor can gave you an analytical vision unlike any other IS ever made. This IS is made to be high-speed combat suit that is armed with three shin kens. Each blade is unique to Masurao."

A picture with three blades came out.

"Ichika sama first two of your weapons are the Shikikyodais, the Expression Brothers."

A picture of a whit sword came out.

**"**My lord the** Byakushiki** **(White Expression)** is a white special alloy; anti-beam katana designed to reflect to deflect beam attacks. While it is not the best weapon to cut into armors or to block shell weapons, however it is still manageable. " said Kojuro.

The scene focused on another blade below Byakushiki.

**"**This sword is named the** Kuroshiki (Black Expression).** A black special alloy; anti-matter heat sword designed to tear and shred hard armor and weapons. It is a twin of the Byakushiki and a real nightmare for close combat for its serrated edge and the vibrating edge can tear any armor to pieces. It has special ability to absorb left over GN-Particles to heat the edge to be a heat sword. It improves its cutting power by tenfold and it gave the metal blade a beam saber like property. This blade will be suited for any form of combat."

The screen focused on the last sword.

"This my lord might be your most mightiest and most crippling weapon. The **Yukihira Akasuki**, a high powered beam saber that is a Yukihira series. It sword has Yukihira's barrier attack property and energy heat beam power. It is made only to be a saber so unless activated it is only a decorative black sword handle with curved golden dragon as a guard. It releases a refined red beam saber that is thin and curved like a real katana. Energy compression is refined and powerful. It cutting power is peerless and its heat energy can burn through any shell weapons or armor. It is a new prototype to gain direct connection with the GN-Drive to change the shape, length, width, power, sharpness, and compression. However using it the entire battle will strain the GN-Particle limits."

I smiled at the three blade.

"So…this blade will be my newest weapons. I can't wait to test them."

"Your unit is built for speed and cutting power, so its defense is very low, however we installed a GN-Shield Generator on your right arm. It can create a dense particle shield that can protect the user from bullets, beams, explosions. The dense and compact particle shield in only half a meter in diameter so it can't protect your entire body sir, so be careful."

I checked my equipments. Hummm it seems the shield can expend at the cost of 3 times the energy use and it will be thinner for it to expand in wide circle. Also making it too big will make the shield unstable to the point it might collapse on its own.

I secretly focused my consciousness on Houki. My eye didn't need to look over directly, since through the IS, I could 'see everything' 360 degrees around me.

"..."

All I could see was that she was trying to say something, but she obviously didn't know what she wanted to say. During battle or serious matter, my sense is top notch for detecting other's state after all.

"Houki."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm going to win."

"Ah...mm, win and come back!"

I nodded my head in response and headed towards the gateway of the control room. After bending down slightly, the Masurao lightly floated in the air and flew forward releasing a mist of red particles.

*Clak* *clak* *clak* *clak* *clak*,

Behind the clear consciousness of mine, the Masurao was processing tons of data and formatted the primary settings in accord to my body. Even during this current second, the surface of the Masurao was continuing to change and shape itself. The armor now looks more thinner and the head piece changed to something like a headband with a two 'ears on the side. He now had a orange visor that cover his eye. Through the visor his vision became clear once again and several data charts appeared.

Even so, now's not the time to notice this background. There's still 2.05718422 seconds before the doors open—and the 'enemy' awaits there.

(Cecilia POV)

I was waiting for that brute to show up. I turned to see the crowd and they were chatting in excitement.

"Hummp...As is the result needs to be debated. It is I, Cecilia Alcott that will win."

I turned to the side and I saw a group of men walking toward a section of the stadium. There was no word to describe them, but the word 'thugs.' They were all brutish looking and ugly. Some had Mohawk style, some Elvis style, and some even was bald. They were in messy cloths and their looks were unkempt. Some of their clothes were biker outfits and some where just revolting like the one with skull picture and spikes.

Some held banners with a symbol of a dragon in a circular curve. Some held flags with the same symbol and some had flags with the word 'Doukugan Ryu."

One man with an Elvis hair style stepped forward. He started to wave a flags around and shouting.

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!"

All the other men started to chat along with the man. They started to stomp their feet and bang her fists to the rails and the seat. Some took out a large drum and horns to make a lot of noise.

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!"

Their roar and cheer ring around the stadium and their stomping had shook the entire audience. The girl from 1-2, Sanada Yukihana was among them with a large flag on her hand. She was cheering with them yelling "FIGHT ON! ORIMURA DONO!"

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!"

It sickened her how they cheer for that man. No one cheered for her. How had those men even got there to begin with? Even some of the regular students were cheering.

"Orimura Ichika...I will make you pay for this humiliation."

Suddenly from the other side, an IS unit came flying out.

(Ichika POV)

"Oh my, so you didn't run away."

Cecilia snorted as she placed her hand on her hip, giving off that princess vibe again.

However, I'm not mindful about that. He faced plenty of over confident enemies before, he know what to expect.

The bright blue machine 'Blue Tears' has the unique characteristic of four rear fin armors on the back, making it look as royal as a knight.

The pilot, Cecilia, was wielding the large 2m long gun—a search indicated that it was identical to a six or seven caliber unique laser gun 'Starlight MkIII'. As the IS was originally developed for space activity, in principle, it'll float in the sky. Thus, it was not strange for her to wield a weapon that was taller than she is.

"A long range machine...let's see if it measure up."

The bell indicating the start of the match has already rung, so it was not strange for an attack to come anytime now.

"I'll give you one last chance."

Cecilia moved the hand that was on her hip and pointed her index finger at me, and the muzzle of her rifle casually pointed downwards.

"Chance?" I asked with my brow raised.

"It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now."

Having said that, she narrowed her eyes at me—warning, enemy IS pilot's left eye is in firing mode. Confirmed to have removed safety lock.—

I received all the information the IS told me and sorted myself out. I smiled at the sense of battle. My instincts screamed at me to fight and dominate.

"That chance isn't yours to give, right?" I said with my arms crossed on my chest.

"Really? That's a pity. If so—"

She hands moved, I was ready.

"It's farewell with this!"

She fired.

I saw it, but...Masurao saw it first.

I barley dodge the shot with a turning step to the right.

"He dodged it!"

"Ho...is your eyes better than mine? Very well Masurao I'll try and keep up."

I saw another shot coming so I fly lower to duck it, but I was hot with another beam attack on the shoulder.

"KKh.."

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!"

A shot, and another, and another, and another. The attacks continued to rain down on me, and they were all shot precisely, so I couldn't dodge them all. However this suit was built for speed. I managed to dodge most of them. I flew around the shot as I adapted to this new environment and gotten little used to the movement.

"Weapon! Where Kojuro said they were again? Where are the weapon!"

Immediately after asking this, the current weapon checklist showed itself—the checklist?

"There's only two useable right now..."

It showed itself. There was only something called a 'close combat sword'. Perfect for me.

"What kind of swordsman will I be without a sword!"

*Clang*...

With the high frequency sound, My left hand released a ball of light. The ball shaped itself, and my hand ended up holding it.

This sword, this 1.6m long 'sword' is my weapon.

"Using a close ranged weapon to challenge me in a long-ranged type suit...what a joke!"

Cecilia immediately launched her attack. Her beam came at me, but...

"Looks like I can fight now."

I deflected her shot.

"What!"

"This Byakishiki...what a fitting sword to deal with BlueTears."

She continued to rain down a steady stream of beams, however Masurao and I dodged about 60% of the attacks and reflected around 38%. Only few luck shots nailed me.

"GN-Particles at 83%! Absolute Barrier at 510 points."

"…it seems this GN-Particles are a good deal after all."

Another shot came, but it was useless. In the end she was shooting me in the open air with no hiding place. How could I fail to dodge a blow that is coming from such clear view. My skill with locating and dodging attacks after seeing their point of fire never failed me before.

"How about THIS!" shouted Cecilia as she launched four objects from her shields. The board like things, there were called a BT. According to Masurao it is an independent mobile weapon made by the England.

From the barrels of the weapon, she fired a short and fast beam attacks. The four BTs attacked together as they came flying at me in a group.

I dodged the shots to best of my ability.

"What are these? A Gundam BITs knock offs? HA HA HA! Cecilia, you are living a dream of every Gundam fans in the world!" I shouted as he dodge another blow and managed to deflect a stray shot.

"—27 minutes. You've really hung in there. I'll give you credit for that."

"Your lack of skill...upsets me thou."

My shield reserves are down to 485, and the actual damage is medium. I been blocking a lot, but didn't have much chance to attack.

"You're the first person I've seen who has managed to hang on that long against Blue Tears." Said Cecilia ignoring my demeaning comment.

After saying that, Cecilia looked as if she was praising a dog that has managed to chase down a Frisbee as she stroked the four independent mobile weapons that floated around her.

"But let's bring this to an end!"

Cecilia chuckled as she raised her right arm. And then, two Blue Tears received the commands—it's too troublesome explaining them, but the BIT-like things came flying at me from multiple angles.

"Ku...!"

A BT fired from my left, but soon after another fire from below. I dodged the shots, but they are kept shooting one after another…one after another? Why not together in multiple angle, including her rifle?

The BITs that have come to surround me from above and below started to glow on their tips and fired out lasers. I flew backward to avoid the attack, but two more behind me fired forcing me to stop and to activate the GN-Shield.

Teh crimson shield on my arm glow and blocked the beam attacks. Then suddenly other Bts opened fired in front of me, so I had to keep the high particle cost shield activated.

"...Kuso...those damned BTs are annoying.

I remembered the enemy pilot herself.

"!"

Cecilia was above me facing my back.

She had a clear shot at me.

"I'm taking your left leg!" she declared happily.

She fired.

The blue and white beam launched toward the back of my leg.

My all seeing vision of Masurao detected her attack's destination.

I simply turned my body upside down to dodge the attack.

"Don't play with your food…CECILIA ALOTT!"

"AHHH!"

*CLANG!* A loud sound could be heard, and for an instant, sparks flew. While forcing myself to accelerate, my body slammed into Cecilia's rifle, forcing the rifle to be knocked aside, and at least I've finally managed to avoid being hit, at least once.

"What...? You're really just messing around! However, this is just futile resistance!"

"You think that's it?"

"Huh?"

I swung my Byakushiki on her shoulder causing their armor there to be cut down.

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Cecilia pulled her distance away from me and swept her left hand across. With that, the 4 BITs that were on standby suddenly flied toward me.

"Good, so now I understand. " I muttered.

I flew downward in high speed getting above a BT, when Cecilia saw me move, she didn't notice her own BT below me. The sword flashed, and I can feel the heavy metal being sliced in half.

The blue and white sparks danced on the BIT that was sliced in half, and it exploded a second later—one down.

"How did you?"

Facing the shocked Cecilia, I swung the sword downward. I had a calm smile on my face. Even if my eyes are covered, my mouth was not. I smirked at her.

"Uuu..."

Cecilia dodged the attack that came from behind and again waved her right hand. BITs 2 and 3 were deployed.

"These weapons are nothing like from fiction. They are limited and flawed."

I dodge another shot and flew right at BT2.

It fired.

I simply deflect the beam as I approach to perform a clean, graceful overhead slice.

"These weapons will only move on your commands! Also"

I performed a horizontal slash, followed by an overhead slash.

The BIT2 revealed a cross shaped light as it broke apart into four pieces.

I exploded as it fell.

"At that moment, you can't launch any other attacks, because you have to concentrate in order to use them, right?"

"...!"

Cecilia's right eyebrow twitched a bit. Huh, I've nailed it right on the spot! There're only two BITs left, and I can already tell where they're going. If Char Aznable saw her poor performance he would appear with his infamous red mobile suit, Sazabi. Now that is one crazy sci-fi robot, it has at least 8 BITs right. Go Red Comet!

I flew away from the third BT in a burst of red lights.

"They'll definitely come to attack me from an angle where my reaction will be the slowest. However for a seasoned fighter…"

One BT was behind me, it barrel in an angle toward the back of my neck.

The barrel glow blue.

"To sense an attack coming at their blind spot is only natural!" I shouted as I threw the Byakushiki like a sliver disk of death. The spinning disk of death sliced the BT into two horizontal parts. The remaining fell and was destroyed.

I turned to Cecilia as she fired another rifle blast, but I dodged to the left and charged forward. My right hand glow and I summoned the twin of Byakushiki, one of the Shiki Kodai (Expression Brothers).

The Kuroshiki.

The red serrated sword glow red as it absorbed the particles through its guard and my hand to heat up for slicing.

As what Cecilia declared, her IS is a long-ranged type, and in a distance suitable for close-ranged combat, that large and long rifle is completely useless. And from what I see, she doesn't have any close range equipment.

"I don't care for guns, however you better be ready if we go close quarter combat." I whispered.

He slowly clenched his remaining free hand.

"Ooh...Orimura-kun's amazing!"

Yamada Maya exclaimed while watching the live broadcast on the screen inside the control room. Truly, the way Ichika is fighting doesn't look like one who has just mounted an IS for his second time at all.

Kojuro too was sitting on one of the console watching his lord in battle.

"Ichika Sama! May the Fortune of Battle be on your side!"

However, compared to Yamada and Kojuro, Chifuyu looked rather irritated.

"That idiot sure looks happy."

"What? How do you know?" asked Maya.

"He has been clenching his left hand all this time, right Madam? That's a habit my lord had since he was young. When this happens, he'll start to make very simple mistakes. Oh no! This time I am not there to assist him!" exclaimed Kojuro.

"Wha...to be aware of that, you two are really are siblings and a good retainer!" said Maya as Kojuro was holding his head in worry.

Maya just casually mentioned it, but Chifuyu was stunned for a second.

Kojuro was out of his panic mode and was puffing out his chest in pride.

"It is nothing to be amaze at Yamada sensei. For I went through countless confrontations alongside my lord." said Kojuro.

"Ye-Yeah, how should I say it...even if he's like that, he's still my brother..."

"Ah—are you embarrassed? Are you embarrassed?"

"..."

*CRRRAACCCKKK!* The headlock exploded.

"OOWWWWWW!"

"The one thing I hate the most is to be made fun of."

"Yes, yes! I know, I know! So please let go of—OWWWW!"

"Chifuyu sama! Please don't hurt Ichika sama's instructor!...OW! Madam, please forgive us!"

Houki was completely unaware of the commotion Maya and Kojuro was making behind her, staring intently at the screen. For some reason, her expression started to look really scary.

"..."

She wasn't making any praying gesture; Houki isn't the kind of person who would do that.

And thus, because of that, this expression of hers had many feelings within it.

"Ichika...Ganbate(Fight on/good luck)"

I ducked another shot as I approached her with an ominous red and black sword in my hand. The sword glow red as my red particles covered me like a thin mist.

She fired again, but I barrel rolled and kept flying.

She sent out the final BTs at me, she fired, but I barely moved to the side to dodge and followed up with a stab attack on the final BT. The black serrated blades sawed through the BT, destroying it.

The explosion covered me from the view.

(Voosh!)

I flew right underneath the cloud of smoke and flew at Cecilia.

The rifle couldn't aim at me in time, and so this would be a good chance to land a hit on her.

"I got you." I smirked.

But she smirked too!

My Danger senses and my battle instincts detected danger and screaming at me to pull away, but it's already too late.

*PAM*—

The skirt-shaped like armor spread from Cecilia's abdomen, and those parts that suddenly rose up started to move.

"I'm sorry, but there're six Blue Tears!"

I can't dodge them in time! And they're not those laser shooting BITs. These are 'auto-tracking' types. A missile.

"A missile!" I exclaimed as he tried to dodge in vain.

I tried to fly backward, but…

*BAM*—!

The explosion got so red that it became white as it surrounded me. I saw nothing after that.

"ICHIKA...!"

Watching the broadcast, Houki suddenly shouted out.

Chifuyu, Kojuro, Maya, who were squabbling about just now, looked serious as they stared at the screens' image, that was covered with black smoke.

Chifuyu's expression was worry.

"Ichika." She whispered.

(Flash Back)

_In a hospital waiting room Chifuyu was crying._

_"It was my fault…all my fault. She cried as tears fell down from her eyes."_

_She was shaking…shaking so much._

_She migh tlose him…she might lose Ichika._

_"Ichika…my little brother…my responsibleity."_

_Her heart died a little when she saw him cover in blood and surrounded by bodies. His hunted look was burned into her mind._

_"His eye…his right eye is…gone" _

_Chifuyu, who is a person of discipline and focus, lost all that as she cried her heart out. She is only a girl in the end._

_Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder._

_"Chi-Chan!:_

_She turned to find Tabane._

_"T-Tabane!"_

_"Shuu! Chi-Chan, I am here to help Ik-Kun."_

_"Help Ichika? HOW!"_

_"Iki-Kun has lost his right eye there is no helping that, however…it can be replaced._

_"Replaced…"_

_Tabane nodded her head like a kid. She suddenly dug a blue glowing orb from her pocket._

_I was working on a mini-IS core that will connect with the pilot to help analyze mass information for my super hyper sensor, but soon as I heard the news I recalibrated to be an eye. This can connect to the user's brain to see, and to analyze anything it sees. IT was supposed to be a dam to prevent mental damage, so it can strengthen Iki-Kun's mentality to suppress and overcome the trauma tonight._

_"It can …heal him." Chifuyu whisper._

_She suddenly grabbed Tabane's hand. _

_"Tabane! Please help him. Please save my brother PLEASE!"_

_"Of course Chi chan…you and Ik-kun is precious to me after all."_

_The orb in her hand glow…it glow so much brightly._

(*Flash back end)

"Tabane…was Ichika gaining an IS part of your doing? Or is it something bigger?"

While the black smoke scattered, Chifuyu let out a snort. However, she looked as if everything was okay.

"You got saved by the machine, you idiot."

The smoke that vaguely floated around scattered as if it crumbled.

And the pure black machine was right in the middle of it.

That's right, it's true appearance—

I can't see anything…where am I?

I suddenly got up and found myself on top of a pillar surrounded by a vast body of water. The ari was full if haze and mist, but I could make out several other pillars and a sky above.

"Hee hee hee"

I turned around. There was a girl there. She was wearing a white one piece dress and a white flowery hat. She had long silver white hair and her eyes were deep blue. She was sitting by the pillar and kicking her feet up.

"Who are you?"

She stopped and turned to him with a weird look.

"What are you talking about Oni-chan. If there is anyone in the world who knows me the best, it is you."

"What?"

A girl that I never seen before told me that I know her. What on earth is going on here.

"Can you tell me where we are?" I asked her kindly.

She nodded her head like an eager kid.

"This is my home."

"Your home?"

"Yep!"

"I was in a middle of a battle…did I die or was it all just a dream?"

"Silly oni-chan! You been here before you know. We met before when Oni-chan was hurt and she known me then."

"I-I did?"

"Yep! You heard my name too."

"Your name…what is it then?"

"Silly Oni-chan, even if you already now. My name is…."

"!"

"Can you repeat that, I could hear anything."

The little girls's expression suddenly turned into a sad look, which quickly turned to a pout.

"Mooo! It is Oni-chan's fault for not listening to me! Fine! Until Oni chan accepts me again, You can't hear my name!"

She shouted as he ran into the mist.

"Wait!" I shouted as I followed after her. I jumped off the pillar like her and…landed on top of the water?

"What is this a dream land?"

"Hey Oni-chan!'

I turned back to he pillar I humped off of."

"How are you doing that?"

"I don't know. I just jumped and I-!"

I suddenly fell into the water. I tried to swim back up, but my body fail to move.

"Is this how I will die? This, This is…to cruel…Chifuyu Nee…Houki…"

"Oi!...Get up!" said an annoyed voice.

I suddenly woke up.

I was on dry land. The area was a dry land with a lot of trees, there was a plain filed with grass and forest filled with tress.

I quickly turned around to the voice that woke me up.

…She was beautiful.

Her hair was flaming red; it seems to glow like a fire. Not only that, her eyes was golden and red like her hair, which seems like a fire is burning inside. Her hair was long as it reached her legs and her figure was tall. Her face was…her face was… It was CHIFUYU NEE!

There was no mistake.

She looks just like Chifuyu Nee with her hair down instead of in a pony-tail and she just happens to have longer hair and a mole on her left cheek. She was wearing a red and black hakama with red haori with pictures of dragon and flame. On her side she was carrying three katanas, one white, one black, one mix of red and black.

She had a confident smirk unlike Chifuyu nee and she stepped forward.

"Well well well I have a visitor…I never had a visitor beside that **WOMAN**."

Whoever that woman is…this red head doesn't like her at all.

"I don't know why you are here, but since you are here…"

She slowly drew her red and black colored sword.

"You will fight me here."

"Why?"

"There is no reason 'why.' I have no reason to fight. I simply fight in order to fight." She said in a careless tone.

I narrowed my eyes at that.

"To fight with no purpose is only senseless violence. I cannot approve of such foolishness."

"Oh…you got guts kid, but can you walk the walk?" she said in a teasing voice.

She lift her hand, and there came out a ball of crimson flame. They took form into a simple, dull katana.

"Here!" she tossed it to me. I caught it.

She got into a stance.

I too got into my stance.

"Oh? Aren't you going to complain about that crappy shit I given you?"

In her hand was a beautiful katana with black and red handle and golden guard that was in shape of a dragon in a circular form. Her blade was stainless steel with taint of red glow.

In my hand was a dull, plain katana with chips and damaged on it.

"It matters not! Even if I am to hold a stick and not a sword…I cannot lose to someone like you." I declared.

We stared into each other's eye.

I stepped forward.

…So did she.

In a blink of an eye, we ran toward each other. We bother spined around to built momentum for a single draw that carries all our power. It was a all or nothing killing blow.

The blades met.

The spark flew.

A blade was broken.

Two of us were on the other side of each other.

Our face was unclear, because of our hair.

A broke tip of the broken blade fell down between them in a 'clank!'

The two faced one another.

In My hand was that woman's red katana!

"W-What!"

"Superb…impressive sword work." said the woman. In her hand was my crappy broken sword.

"What just happened?"

But the woman suddenly hugged me.

"!"

I felt so warm and safe…like Chifuyu nee.

I could smell her scent of musk and flower. Her sweat from our brief duel overwhelmed my sense.

I mind was racing and my blood was bumping.

"My master…I accept thy contract."

"!"

She turned to face me.

"I too desire to be powerful, I to desire to conquest."

She stared into my eye. She slowly and gently touched my eye-patch.

"I hereby purpose, my sword shall create your fate and your will shall create my vessel. Abiding by this contract, if I accede to this will and reason, have answered you."

She held me tighter, her warm body against mine like two lovers.

"I hereby swear. I too will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the sword to dispose all evil in the eternal world. I am the guardian of your soul and you are the welder, my king."

Out face was so close.

"I hereby swore to stand by your side to accomplish your dream of conquest and soaring of the Doukugan Ryu. Our name will reach the imperial villa and we shall attain heaven! That is our pact!"

Her lips met mine.

"This Masurao, your servant had accepted your summoning, let us soaring in the blue heaven and conquer the world, my beloved Ichika sama."

Her smile…was so gentle…Chifuyu nee used to smile like that too.

My single eye narrowed in determination. I stood up straight and held Masurao's hand tightly.

"Ore no simobe Masurao, Ore wa tenka saikyo no nami… nashitogemasu naiga?"

("My servant Masurao, Are you willing to attain the name of the Strongest in the Heaven?")

She kneed before me.

"Hai! Waga Alugin!" (Yes! My master!)

I saw a light covering my body.

The light took a new shape.

The light solidify.

I was ready for a round two.

—Formatting and optimizing of settings are complete; please press the button to confirm.

I was awake again. The information was sent directly to my consciousness, I saw the screen appeared in front of me and I clicked 'yes'. After that, a large wealth of information came flowing into me.

After that, a huge transformation occured in me.

*CLANG...!*

It's a high frequency sound. However, I feel the gentleness within it.

At that moment, my body got wrapped—no, the light ball that appeared on my IS instantly disappeared and then reshaped itself.

"This is..."

The newly-shaped IS again let out a dim glow. This glow erased all the damage I got just now and refined the appearance of the suit.

"Don-Don't tell me...that's the First Shift? This means, this means that you were fighting with the initial settings right from the beginning!" exclaimed Cecilia in realization.

If so, this is my real suit.

I looked at my suit. Those constructive curves that were there in the beginning were now gone, instead becoming one with the polished curves and sharp edges, giving the feeling of a samurai armor.

The armor was once again pure back, but it had some red lines and armor part. My IS was rather thin before, but now it was really thin. The armor on my arm was no longer classic IS large arm, but thin, shapely, compacted armor with a guard on the back of the hand. On the elbow was an extra armor that had a thin blade on it. On the shoulder was a U-shaped armor for the shoulder. It was triangular armor for flexibility and defense in emergency. The new Masurao was missing a very important feature of an IS. It was for one missing the characteristic part of the Infinite Stratos, the wing. The Wing like shield the all IS has were missing.

Or unrevealed for now.

The chest plate was like samurai armor, it was angular with a smooth circular surface. Unlike the normal IS with no chest plates, mine had a full chest plate to cover my stomach and another layer of triangular armor on both side of the upper chest and shoulders.

On the side of my hip were two armor skirts that was arrow like sharp, but it cover the side of my legs. The skirts had a circular device with a spike on it. This device was a proportion system to release GN-Particles to change directions and to perform sudden stops. As the smoke cleared even more GN-Particles were produced to cover the new Masurao in dense red mist.

The leg of the IS was unusually thin and narrow. The armor was black and smooth. It had extra shin and lower leg protections with armors and coverings. The feet were triangular and black, however it had a strange device on the bottom and a metal contraption attached to it. The metal contraption was a u-shaped horse shoe like device. A metal part built to grind into uneven surface for balance and to stomp on unsuspected enemies. In another other words it was an armor parts for attacking or kicking.

The IS had two rather surprising extra equipment.

Also on his head was a black samurai kabuto, or a helmet. The helmet was black and it had the circular curve for the side of the neck and the back. The orange visor from before was replace with a V-shaped orange sun glass. The Helmet also had two large horns. The black stag beetle like horns were tall and strong, it even had a slight curve inward on the top.

Finally the back of the IS had long red mane of hair. At closer inspection one can will there are a very thin cable wire like objects, they were glowing red like the hairs were flaming wires. The pulsing red cables swayed across his back like a real hair. The cables were coming out from the areas from back of his neck, and from the back of the helmet, to look like a real mane.

On his back was the pointed tip of the GN-Drive. The Drive was originally a storage tank that needed to be refilled after battle, but through its evolution the GN-Drive developed a recycling device to gather the used particles and made a self-sustaining device to recreate more particles on its own. All it need are time and energy.

The Masurao was not like any other Sport type IS, it hide my face and given me full armor to make me look inhumane. The full armor and the concealing red mist made him very intimidating.

This Masurao was perfect…it is truly the most powerful IS.

Suddenly a screen appear with a weapon he couldn't use before.

…Yukihira Akasuki. That's the name of the weapon that Chifuyu-nee once used. At that time, the sword-shaped weapon that she used was called Yukihira.

"...Ahh, this is so touching." I said not knowing my voice was in a speaker mode.

I summoned the third blade and held it in my hand. Unlike Chifuyu Nee's it was only a red and black handle with a golden circular dragon for a guard.

"I really have the best sister in the world..."

"...Ah? What're you saying—"

I turned to Cecilia.

"No matter whether it's three years ago or six years ago or even fifteen years ago, that person is still my always-reliable sister. However, it's about time for me to end this one-sided protection. From today onwards…"

I activated the blade and it ignited. From the handle came out a compact, thin, focused beam blade that had a slight curve on the tip like a real katana.

"I'll be the one to protect my family."

In the crimson mist I raise my blade forward.

"Anyway, first of all, I'll defend Chifuyu-nee's name! For this Doukugan Ryu swore an oath long ago to attain the title of the Strongest!"

"What are you rambling about...ahh geez, you're too irritating!"

I turned to the cheering crowd as my voice was heard by the entire crowd.

"ARE YOU READY GUYS?"

"YEAH!" answered my crew and followers.

"PUT YOUR GUNS UP!" I shouted.

"YEAH!" cheered the gangster, even Yukihana and other students followed the cheer.

"ALRIGHT, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"WE ARE BEHIND YOU! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!..." they chanted.

At the teacher's console area, Yamada sensei was crying on Chifuyu Nee mumbling about how touching it was and how sibling love and trust was so bright.

On the other corner, Kojuro was sheading manly tears as he walked up to the speaker himself.

"ICHIKA SAMA! THIS KATAKURA KOJURO, NAMED AS THE RIGHT EYE OF THE DRAGON, STILL PROTECTS YOUR BACK! MY LORD! YOU MAKE THIS SERVANT SO PROUD! ICHIKA SAMAAAAAAAA!"

Cecilia was agitated by her opponent's revival and the cheering fans.

"…No one cheers for me…WHY IS NO ONE CHEERING FOR ME!"

The two BITs again reloaded themselves with guided missiles, and under Cecilia's command, they started to fly over. It's those multi-angle paths again, and they're faster than the shooting type BITs. However—

"I can see them...!" I shouted as I flew around their attacks. My left side of the orange visor glow like my remaining eye. The glowing eye was yellow with scars on it. ([gundam00]Like Garham Ark's Flags' special glowing eye trick)Unknown to me the visor on my IS had a glowing right eye in blue light.

Two missiles came at me, but I sliced them in two with a single slash. I flew pass them before they exploded and performed a simple overhead slash on the approaching BT.

*CLANG—!*

The blade of light flashed, and the BT that was cut in half moved forward due to the momentum, passing by me before exploding.

Before the explosion reached my back, I again attacked Cecilia. The suit instantly accelerated, and the sensor efficiency was a lot different from before, such that it was easy to control it. Masurao seems to connect with me so perfectly my reaction and instincts were perfectly matched. I was so sluggish anymore.

"OOOOHHH!"

I swung down at the final BT destroying it.

Cecilia panicked.

"Don't come near me!" she shouted as she mercilessly and recklessly opened fire with her Starlight Mk III.

I dodged them all like an angry red ghost. My suit was fast before, but now it was out of the world. Adding the red haze that leaves trails of light, it got in the way of Blue Tear's attempt to track me and to lock me for a clear shot. The particles were doing their jobs, but so did my red mane. These decoration manes seems to be called Akakami, or red hair. It can send out signals through particles to mess up all form of communication, computer, and image.

Every computers and scanner in the arena was going haywire as they received faulty data's and random data's that damaged their main frame. Even camera on IS or even normal camera's couldn't get a clear picture, because the mane and the mist of particles were deflecting light to create blurry image. Not even a supersensitive camera can capture his image.

Currently Cecilia was fighting blind. Before she could see is IS in factory setting just fine. She couldn't hack it for info or gather basic information, but she did managed to record its movements, action, and data's like how much power his booster had and such. But now, she can't even get his image.

To her he is a blur of mist.

Each time he came near, her visions dimmed and the IS's 360 degree view was unclear and blurry. Every time she tried to use Blue Tear to analyze him it came back as an error. Every time he came near, she had to watch him with her naked eyes. Even then it is hard to keep track of fast machine, with red mist to cover his feature.

She doesn't even know how he looks now!

His every slash was too fast without the IS' hyper eye and his rather intimating look with full armor, unclear face and his red mist frightened her.

"Get away!"

She fired again and again, but he dodged them all.

"Naïve! Cecilia Alcott!"

I raised my sword to slash down ward to cut off her left wing. The blow activated her A.B.

She flew low, but I was too fast as I flew lower than her to fly up in order to perform a reverse kesagiri.

She screeched as she raised her rifle to block.

The rifle covered her view even more.

"Foolish!"

I sliced her leg armor instead of her guard.

The attack activated the A.B again and her balance was off.

She was upside down as she fell, but likea pro she fired back at such difficult position.

Blue beam of light came at me with intention of hurting me, however Masurao was too fast to be hit by such hasty counter.

I waved around her blows leaving trails of red light. IN a flash of red glow I reached her in a blink of an eye.

"This match is mine!" I shouted as I performed a thrust to her chest, but she blocked it with her rifle again.

Sparks flew as I slowly stabbed her rifle. My crimson blade slowly tore through the frailer beam rifle. The rifle released several sparks as the burning blade cut through its metal cover and burned away the delicate circuits and parts.

"Did you really just use a beam rifle, your only remaining weapon to block?" I teased with a smirk.

She blushed at her mistake.

I pushed the sword in deeper with a simple push with my hand and sliced it off. My upper slash managed to gaze her chest, activating the Absolute Barriers again. Her shield point dropped in great margin again.

She grunts at the blow, but she leaned backward to follow the force of the slash to fly away.

He allowed her, after she was weaponless.

No easier prey than an injured animal with no claws or fangs.

She activated her close-quarter knife, the 'Interceptor.'

I smirked.

It seems this prey had a hidden blade with her. I took a stance as I raised my undefeated blade at her.

"Master use this…"I heard in my ear.

"…Masurao?"

A screen appeared.

[…One Off Ability: Shunko…]

I read out loud.

"hummm…why not."

I checked my shield and saw it had at least 188pt after the missiles and the stray beams that reached him over the battle. His GN-Particles were 29% remaining. Before the first shift he had at least 67% left. It seems the sword eat up a lot of power.

"Activate, Shunko(Flash Cry!)!"

My IS glow in red light. Not only the mist, but the armor as well.

But something went wrong.

[Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error]

My Yukihira Akasuki suddenly glow and the beams suddenly extended. Not only that the blade has become unstable.

"AAAGHHHHH!" I cried out as I tried to control the growing blade. The blade was like t was forming an uncontrollable tower of red flames. The untamed tempest on my sword grew longer and thicker.

Seeing me struggling with my weapon, Cecilia came in for an attack. Her close quarter knife posed for a thrust to my open side.

I quickly swung the extremely unstable sword to make her back off.

I forgot how long it is now.

The long tower of unstable fire storm that is a sword gazed Cecilia a little as she charged at me. Cecilia performed a side turn to avoid the deadly attack, but her A.B activated, deciding that the red pillar of fire is too dangerous for the pilot's safety.

Just by gazing.

It was not even being hit by it.

She only touched by the stray energy coming off the blade like fire and her Absolute Barrier was cut down.

Just how powerful is this weapon!

Cecilia watched her shield point dropped to zero.

"What? It can't be…I dodged that." She said in a confused tone.

I on the other hand had a different problem.

The extreme long sword now reached to the end of the stadium. The red pillar of flame slowly destroyed the stadium barrier. The red particles licked the barrier that protects the specters. The audience panicked at the crimson fire as it tried to reach them.

The barrier's spider cracks increased in fast pace.

"Oh Shit!" I shouted.

"!" I released a trembling roar.

I immediately swung the sword up into the air with both hands on the sword.

The tower of destruction followed my movement as it left a trail of red cracks on the barrier. The crimson tip of death reached the ceiling.

The pillar of fire hit the ceiling and it destroyed it completely.

I performed a second slash toward the open sky, releasing the long and unstable pillar of pure power. The blast destroyed the entire barriers surrounding the stadium.

The roaring fire of destruction swiped across the sky. The breath of death has made a pillar of death above the stadium.

The sky for a moment was red.

I panted as I barely avoided killing my fellow students.

"Cecilia…" I contacted her.

"Huh?" she sounded surprise, unknown to me, all her communications were down before, but now it is back. Most likely, because the lack of GN-particles in Masurao. He was out of energy.

"T-This was…a good fight…h-however…it's too bad, that this match has no… W-winner…"I panted out

Before she can ask what he meant, the buzzer signaled the end of the match.

"This match is…"I continued.

"Ending the match. **Draw!**" said the speaker ending the match.

"**Draw**!" I said along with the speaker.

"...Wha?"

Cecilia was confused, she shown this by her slightly opened mouth.

And not just her, all the spectators in the 3rd arena, The Date Army, even Houki, Kojuro, and Yamada-sensei, who were watching the match from the control room silently, were the same. Everyone was just shocked.

Only one person...only Chifuyu-nee was giving the 'can't stand you' look.

In these unknown circumstances, the match ended. The result is—draw.

"Everyone was actually praising you, and this is the outcome we got in return! You big idiot! After all that speech you made moving every sissies in to tears. You had a nerve make it a DRAW!" yelled Chifuyu Nee.

After the match ended, I was upgraded from an idiot to a big idiot. This upgrade wouldn't make me happy at all. Chifuyu-nee's style sure is to not relegate me like this.

"It's because you didn't consider the special characteristics of the weapon before you used it. Honestly using up all your power for a single attack and still didn't win. Your attack had enough power to destroy the barrier in the arena! Don't use that attack for now and get your unit check out by the engineers. Now that you have experienced it for yourself, from tomorrow onwards, start working hard. Activate the IS when you have time, got it?"

I was standing there closing my eye and bowing down. Kojuro was standing next to Yamada sensei on his knee begging Chifuyu-Nee to go easy on me. Ah what a friend.

"...Yes Neechan..." I said in respectful tone.

NO! There was something wrong during that match. My Masurao showed me that something was wrong when that ability was activated. The screen was a mess and I couldn't read it, but there was a problem with the unit's engine. According to Kojuro it seems I used an ability that required more power than I had at that moment. My power suddenly dropped and was used to make that unstable tower of GN-Particles. It seems my sword had an Anti-army 'Long Sword" mode and an Anti-Fortress 'Destroyer' mode. It seems that when I tried to finish the fight, both features activated when my particle level was too low. It seems Masurao was too excited and used all her power, when she couldn't...what a good girl.

"Well, the IS is in standby mode now, but if Orimura-kun calls it, it'll deploy right away. However, there're rules to this, so please study it closely.

I looked down at my arm to see a bracelet of some kind. It was a black dragon going around my wrist. The dragon was stylish and artistic. It curved around my wrist like armor. The left eye of the dragon was yellow, but the right eye was simply black like the rest of the body. In the mouth of the dragon was a golden crescent moon. This standby mode is perfect.

"Anyway, that's it for today. Head back and rest."

This order doesn't consider anyone's feelings at all. I really hope that she can learn from gentle medicine and painkillers. Speaking of which, do I really need to protect this person?...might as well, because there isn't anyone strong enough to protect her.

"Let's go."

Oh, she appeared; another person who lacks gentleness. Her name is Houki, and she's my childhood friend.

I stood up tiredly and prepared to head back to the dorm.

"..."

"Wha-What?"

While walking together, Houki stared at me without turning away. Did she discover some treasure? This treasure called 'me'.

"Ichika."

"Hm, what's up?"

"That, well, how should I say it...are you unhappy about the match?"

"Well, of course I am. I am the Doukugan Ryu! I never lost a match. This match is a draw so Cecilia and I will have to settle this on a different occasion."

I turned to her.

"Masurao and I will never lose, Houki. Believe in us."

"Is, is that so? That's good..." said Houki with a small smile.

"Ah, s-starting tomorrow...that...ah, you have to do IS training."

Continuing with the talk, for some reason, didn't her voice sound rather courteous? Or was it distraught...

"So, in the end, Houki's gonna teach me how to control an IS, right?...But didn't I just by all mean crushed a representative?...Aren't I stronger than you?"

She looked angry. She pulled out a wooden sword. Wait Houki I am too tired to fight. Wait!

I ran away as Houki chased me to the dorm.

"GET BACK HERE YOU UNGRATFUL BASTARD! HAVE A TASTE OF MY SWORD!"

"ALL I SAID WAS TRUE! HOUKI SAMA SON'T GET ANGRY!"

Despite the chase...I didn't hate it at all.

*Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*...

The hot water continued to spurt out from the shower head. The water landed on her skin and flowed down the curves of her body. Her well-proportioned body that was rare among the white people and her beautiful streamlines, to Cecilia, were something to be really proud of. Those long legs were shiny, silky and beautiful, and they could not only compete with those of an idols, but would most likely even beat them in beauty.

Though her breasts were a little smaller, compared to other white girls of the same age, it made her body profile stand out even more. Thus, she had some rather complicated feelings because of them. However, that was just for white girls. If they were compared to a Japanese girls', they were more than enough, enough to even be called big.

Cecilia continued to let the water rush down her breasts as she pondered deep in thought.

Even now, she didn't understand why Ichika didn't hit her with that attack. The pillar of red lightthat could have completely defeated her.

To Cecilia, who had always believed that she would win, and would constantly strive for it, this bewilderment made her unable to calm down. She didn;t win...by all mean it was his victory. He just simply didn't take it.

"...too bad this match is a DRAW..." that was what he said, before the match was over...he thrown away victory so his unstable attack wouldn't hurt her.

But she wasn't satisifed by it at all; on the contrary, it made her feel uneasy.

She still remembered the guy with those strong-willed eyes.

That not-giving-up look often reminded Cecilia of her own father.

"Daddy would always go according to mommy's whims..."

Having married into a wealthy family, her dad must have felt extremely inferior to her mother. And having such a father during her growth, Cecilia inadvertently thought 'I don't want to marry such a useless man'.

And after the IS was rolled out, her dad's attitude got increasingly sulkier. Her mom must have felt that such a man was a disappointment, so she didn't want to talk to him.

"..."

Her mom was already an impressive woman. Before the society became a women-strong-men-weak society, she had already managed numerous companies, and was an accomplished person. Though she was extremely strict, Cecilia had always respected her a lot. But they died...together in an accidnet.

Cecilia had a vast inheritance, and in order to protect the money from those who wanted to laud it, she studied hard to learn everything, and during an IS suitability test that was part of her learning curriculum, she got an A+ grade. Hoping that she would maintain her nationality, the government came up with all sorts of generous conditions; and in order to protect her parents' inheritance, she immediately agreed. Cecilia was chosen to be the first test pilot of the 3rd generation armament 'Blue Tears'. In order to obtain operation information and battle experience, she came to Japan, and then—

She met Orimura Ichika, the One-Eyed Dragon; she met the ideal man who had such firm looking eyes.

"Orimura, Ichika...Doukugan Ryu..."

Her heart was pounding without any restraint. Cecilia gently stroked her lips. Those pretty wet lips seemed like they were waiting for someone to touch them, as in her body, an unbelievable excitement stirred.

"..."

Warm and sweet, saddening yet delighting.

—What's with this feeling?

Before she knew it, her chest was already overwhelmed with this feeling.

—I want to know.

She wants to know its true identity, she wants to know what's behind this feeling.

—I want to know, I want to know more about Ichika-san.

"..."

Only the sound of water flowing echoed throughout the bathroom.

The next morning during, the SHR, something unbelievable happened.

"Then, the class representative of 1-1 will be Orimura Ichika-kun. Ah, it sure is nice to have a '1' for everything!"

Yamada-sensei said delighted, and the girls showed a strong reaction to this. I was the only one in the dark...just me alone.

"Sensei, I have a question."

"Please say, Orimura-kun."

"The match was undetermined...I didn't win and neither did Cecilia... so why did I still become the class representative?"

"That's because—"

"That's because I gave up on it!"

Cecilia forcefully stood up and quickly put her hands on her hips. She's giving that ojou-sama vibe again. No, actually, I'm not really thinking about that now—more importantly—why did she resign? I expected her to challenge me to another fight like Yukihana would. Of course not all women are like Yukihana. And she seems rather emotional...no wait, she's always like that...however, how should I say it? She doesn't seem as angry as yesterday. She seems to be feeling rather happy however—why?

"Hm, Even though it was a draw, by all mean you won that fight as a superior pilot. So I decided to gracefully step down."

Uu...I can't argue back, since I did had her at a sword point.

"Besides, I have reflected on my actions for being unable to control myself. So..."

So?

"I decided to hand over the class representative position to 'Ichika-san'. For IS piloting, having practical fights is the best way to improve. So, If you become the class representative, you will have lots of battles."

Ooh, thanks for giving me this burden—hm? That's weird. Did she call me by my name? When were we ever that close?

"Ooh, Cecilia's really professional!"

"That's right. There's already a one and only guy down here, so, as classmates, we have to support him—"

"We can gain valuable experiences and sell the information to other classes. Orimura-kun's presence here can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Oye... Don't sell your classmate out like that. "

"Therefore—"

After coughing a few times to clear her throat, Cecilia placed her hand on her chin. This is different from what she normally does; is there a special significance to this? I feel that there's something, but just don't know what it is.

"Also, if this outstanding, graceful, elegant and perfect person that I am, were to teach you how to control your IS so accident like last time will not occur. You would definitely imp—"

*BAM!* With the sound of the table being slammed, Houki stood up.

"Sorry, but Ichika already has an instructor. He already asked me directly!"

Wha, what's going on? Houki I didn't ask you to...Or did I? I can remember because of the beating I received. But for some reason, Cecilia, who was afraid of her just last week, now behaved completely different. She took Houki's glare head on and stared back, looking rather satisfied. Ah strong women, Kojuro I still don't understand them.

"Oh my, IS grade C Shinonono-san? Is there anything you want to talk to this grade A me about?"

"This..., this has nothing to do with level! I was requested. I-Ichika begged me earnestly for this!"

"I didn't Houki-chan" I said until I remember what Cecilia just said. I turned to Houki.

"Huh, Houki's grade C?...I am grade B++, so i am better at IS than you right?"

"That, that's why I said that it has nothing to do with level, right!"

I got scolded. Well, Chifuyu-nee did say before that this is the initial ranking that's obtained from the training suit, so it's not really significant—

"Sit down, you pair of idiots."

Chifuyu-nee quickly walked over and smacked down on Cecilia and Houki's heads as she swiftly went to them.

As expected of the Japanese representative in the first Mondo Grosso, the dreadfulness is on a completely different scale. Both of them could only sit down dejectedly. Dreadful and dejected it's really interesting to combine these two things together.

*BAM!*

"WHAT ARE YOU BEING ALL CARRIED AWAY ABOUT! BUCK UP!"

I got hit by the attendance book. Chifuyu-nee, do you know that the cover of the attendance book is really hard? However, only I know that.

"I should have mentioned before that even representative candidates have to learn everything, starting from the beginning. Though I would say that it's a youth's privilege to bicker over something trivial, unfortunately for you people, I'm in charge, so you better respect yourselves more."

Oh...so Chifuyu-nee's such a reliable person in her profession? That's really unexpected. She doesn't seem to be the kind of person who always complains that the food tastes bland and leaving dirty underwears on the floor.

Speaking of which, since I'm living in the dorm now, how will Chifuyu-nee turn the house around? No one will be in the house, right? Seems like I'll have to go back on weekends. Speaking of which, has Chifuyu-nee been doing her laundry properly? She has always asked me to help her wash her laundry when I'm washing mine. However, it would be great if she threw those underwear-like clothes into the laundry net. If she were to wash them together and damage the fabric, she would be the one angry. You should do that yourself, you 24-year-old member of society.

*PAM!*

"...You're thinking of something rude, right?"

"What are you amind reader Nee-chin!" I teased.

Oh! I see the angry twitch on her forehead. That's going to cost me.

*PAM!* *PAM!*

"I'm very sorry!"

"Good that you know."

A kind citizen actually succumbed to violence? This defies all logic!

"The class representative will be Orimura Ichika. No one has any objections, right?"

"Nope", everyone (except for me) replied. Unity is a good thing.

However, it would be great if it was also good for me. That's what I think.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

I will publish a stat sheet soon after this.


	6. Chapter 55 Character Stats

This section was made for fun, but it became so serious. If confused try checking out typemoon wiki for help. And Typemoon fans will love this.

Name: Orimura Ichika

Age:15

Infinite Stratos: Masurao

Alignment: Chaos Good

Stat 

Strength: B+

Agility: A++

Speed: A+

Defense: D-

Endurance: B-

Intelligence: B+

Luck: D-

IS Syncro: B++ or A

3rd Gen weapons skill: A++~EX

All Skills (All skills will improve and develop in time)

**Special Eyes: C? **

A special eye given by Shinono Tabne. Claim that it is used to process information from IS faster for the user, and it protects their mind from extreme trauma or stress. Not all facts about the machine eye is revealed, but the girl in white dress is a clue.

**Mad Enhancement: D **

Raise basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. Ichika uses his anger or battle lust to increase his power, however when used his focused and skills will drop.

**Presence Concealment: D- ****to B**

The capacity to hide one's presence. At Rank D it is suitable for spying. With his Vitrification skill(look below) Ichika can hide his presence if he wishes, however as a confident individual he doesn't use this skill often. With his special weapon, the Akakami and Akakiri, his concealment skills raise to B

**Riding: A- **

He can ride just about anything from horse, bikes, cars, planes, and IS long as he is taught the basic once.

**Battle Continuation: B**

Strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

Despite not having much armor or defense, his battle will is unmatched. Even if he is to bleed to death or receives a crippling injury he will fight till the death.

**Bravery: B **

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

**Charisma: C+**** to B**

Natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent. At rank C he is able to lead an army or influence his enemies. However at C+ he can attract opposite genders. This skill be increase as Ichika lives.

A+: At this point it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of spell (curse) in itself.

A: Can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human being.

B: Suitable for a king of a country.

**Clairvoyance: ****C **

Superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. With Masurao, at rank C, Ichika is capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4kms.

**Discernment of the Poor: ****A **

Insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. Ichika will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words. However his skill drops to D whenever it has to do with romance or girls. Only at Rank A during combat or serious situation.

**Disengage: D-**

The ability to break away from combat. Ichika hates to give up a fight, but at time either Kojuro or himself realizes impossible or unfavorable challenge must be avoided. Sometimes he will be dragged off the field kicking and screaming.

**Eternal Arms Mastership: C+ to B**

Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. At Rank A+ by complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. To Ichika he can master any melee weapons after little time; however he can't seem to master projectile weapons such as guns to the same level as swords.

**Eye for Sword: C**

A skill that allows one to recognize any weapons of importance such as Yukihira, BTs, or IS in general. Helps in using such weapons.

**Eye of the Mind: B-**

Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Ichika is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**Fortune with Women: A**

A skill that requires the Charisma rank to be above B-. Ability to attract all form of women's attentions from good to bad. At Rank A it can almost be considered a curse, but damn it, all guys want one.

**Ignorant Love: Rank A**

A curse that will lead the cursed one into tough situation with women. Easily to be misunderstood. He or she with this curse will be smacked a lot by opposite gender. In exchange increase chance in making ally in women.

**Instinct: B**

The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Ichika can feel danger coming from his refined senses. This skill can only be gained after many battles.

**Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: C**

Prevents decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless how many times it is used against the same opponent. Ichika's attacks are refined to the point it is effective to enemies who already knows it. Unless they too have advance skill in Eye of the Mind and Instinct, they can fall for it again and again.

B: Attacks cannot be perceived by the enemy.

**Mental Pollution: E?**

Due possessing a distorted mentality, it is highly possible to shut out any mental interference. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution. Ichika's murder of three men had create a powerful mental pollution, however thanks to Tabane it is being suppressed and at ease. Unknown what if the eye is removed…

**Military Tactics: D**

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Ichika is a leader of a gang so he is skilled in leading; however his tactics are not too refined so he allows Kojuro his tactician to handle them. Alone Ichika is more suited to lead a squad, than an army, however he is still able to rally an army with his Charisma skill.

**Projectile(Daggers): D**

Expertise for throwing projectile weapons (in this case daggers) Ichika's skill in projectile weapons such as guns are below average, however his marksmen ship with a dagger isn't so bad. Thanks to this skill, his guns skills will improve later.

**Protection from Arrows: C to B**

A super rare inborn skill. Increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectile trajectory through exceptional means such as hearing the sound of air being cut or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. As long as the shooter is within his line of sight, Ichika can track down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. This skill can be at rank B only if Ichika is in Masurao. Alone it will be at Rank C to able to dodge most attacks, but unable to defend completely. Does not apply for attacks made from super-long-range or with a great area-of –effect.

**Vitrification: B**

A serene state of mind. A mental protection that nullifies mental interference. By limiting his fighting spirit as a martial artist, one can conceal his presence. Also Ichika's right eyes can prevent mental pollution.

* * *

><p><strong>IS Stats<strong>

Name: Masurao (Based on GNX-U02X Masurao from Gundam00 season2 check for image reference)

Shift: First Shift.

Alignment: Chaos Good

Stat

Strength: B+

Agility: A++

Speed: A+

Defense: D

Endurance: B

Intelligence: A+

Luck: D

Master Syncro: B++ or A

3rd Gen weapons skill: A++~EX

A 3rd and a half generation IS made by Shinonono Tabane. Its core the special Core-01 had to be modified to fit Core-01B MAsurao. Tabane insisted on using her precious Core-01 for Ik-kun and had changed the 01 to 01B. This model was not like the stubborn 01 in original Byakushiki, it accepts any equipment it likes in order to be the strongest. This core was made of Ichika and not Chifuyu as Tabane knows that Ichika want to surpass his sister.

This unit's image was made in Ichika's vision of most powerful woman, his sister. The personality on the other hand is more battle ready and cheerful. Masurao can be teasing and playful. A side Chifuyu never shows so Ichika imagines in his sister. In a way Masurao is a Chifuyu he envisioned. I unit that accepts any bladed weapons, but it seems it hates or uncomfortable with guns. She is willing to accept anything sharp and powerful. Currently her wings are undergoing changes to accept a new secret weapon. Will not be revealed for long time.

This unit has a special extra power source made by Tabane called GN-Drive, a device that produces crimson particles to fly, fight, and to prevent scanning. The device was improved during First Shift. Now it has a TD Blankets to protect people from the dangerous particles and it had recycle system to use more of the used particles that were already released. It has a built in system that produced more particles without refilling the tank like before. All it needs is time and it will slowly build up overtime. It had red cable mane called Akakami which has ability to cancel detection from satellites and scanners. Unless having a special back door code, no machines can analyze this unit for data. A very secretive machine. It's development process is fastest among the IS which creates new weapons and equipment by the state of the situation. It loves its master dearly.

* * *

><p>3rd Gen Weapons:(Noble Phantasm worthy...:)<p>

**Byakushiki**: B Anti-Unit a white special alloy; anti-beam katana designed to reflect to deflect beam attacks. It is names after Tabane's old design for Ichika, and she made it white on purpose. It is not the best weapon to cut into armors or to block shell weapons, however it is still manageable. The only weapon Ichika has that goes against his black and red armor in terms of color. Not very suited for blade to blade, but best for sword vs beam saber battles.

**Kuroshiki**: B+ Anti-Unit a black special alloy; anti-matter heat sword designed to tear and shred hard armor and weapons. It is a twin of the Byakushiki and a real nightmare for close combat for its serrated edge and the vibrating edge can tear any armor to pieces. It has special ability to absorb left over GN-Particles to heat the edge to be a heat sword. It improves its cutting power by tenfold and it gave the metal blade a beam saber like property.

**Yukihira Akasuki**: [Rank A Anti-unit] [A+ Anti-army] [A++ Anti-Fortress]

A high powered beam saber that has Yukihira's barrier attack property. Made to only be a saber so unless activated it is only a decorative black sword handle with curved golden dragon as a guard. It releases a refined red beam saber that is thin and curved like a real katana. Energy compression is refined and powerful. It cutting power is peerless and its heat energy can burn through any shell weapons or armor. It is a new prototype to gain direct connection with the GN-Drive to change the shape, length, width, power, sharpness, and compression. As shown against Cecilia it still needs more refinement. A new blade is being constructed as we speak.

1) The normal katana is an anti-unit model to fight one on one.

2) The long length can be a Rank A+ weapon with ability to attack a group in distance with a single strike. Ichika used the unstable version against Cecilia. This mode's special feature is that It keeps the refined edge even if it was stretched to be over 15 meter and way more. However it is proven the Yukihira Akatsuki's ability to use these model is flawed.

3) The Max powered mode of Yukuhira Akasuki the Rank A++, Anti-Fortress mode can't be used unless the One Off Ability is properly unlocked. With this Ichika can fire a huge blast of GN-Blast in a single slash. However it needs at least 60% of GN-Particles to do so.

**One Off Ability: ?****Shunko(Flash Cry)****?**? Rank-EX Anti-Unit A special power that Masurao can use. Currently unusable unless Ichika improves more. An out of the world or unfair power of IS Masurao. It is a double edge sword unlike any other in IS world. Ranked EX because it is unbeatable if used right, despite its weakness.

**Shield Wing of Masurao**: His wing shield part that is still a secret.

**Akakiri(Red Mist)** :Rank C Anti-Unit/Army

A red mist of particles that conceals his true form from scanners and detection. It fools machine and people alike. Thanks to the particle recycle system, it doesn't strain the GN-Drive to produce these.

**AkaKami(The Red Hairs):** Rank C+ Anti unit Anti Army

A red manes of the Masurao, that can jam all form of scanning, communication, detection, images through cameras, and more. It disturbs IS hyper sensors so tracking, lock on, and other computerized analyses don't work on him. Only special computers that were built for it, can receive a secret signals to data research and upgrades. A perfect stealth and data concealment weapon.

**Secret Weapon X: will show up in ch7 briefly and will be officially reviewed in ch8**

* * *

><p>Name: Cecilia Alcott<p>

Age:15

Infinite Stratos: Blue Tears

Alignment: Neutral Good

Stat

Strength: D

Agility: C

Speed: B

Defense: D

Endurance: C

Intelligence: A

Luck: B

IS Syncro: A

3rd Gen weapons skill: A Blue Tears x 6

Personal Skills.

**Riding: B **She can ride IS 3rd Gen effectively.

**Battle Continuation: D **Strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. While she can endure injuries she can't fight if a crippling wounds or critical hit are made.

**Clairvoyance: A **Superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. At rank A Cecilia is capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 7kms.

**Eye for Art: C **A skill that allows one to recognize any art of importance. Because of her upbringing Cecilia can recognize most arts she sees.

**Eye of the Mind: C **Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Cecilia is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 20% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**Disengage:C**

The ability to break away from combat. As a sniper Cecilia can break away from unfavorable battle, but her stubbornness might lower the rank.

**Independent Action: B **The ability to remain independent even when under order. Cecilia as a sniper can move away from her group to operate on her own.

**Killer of the Kitchen: B** Ability to make a military weapons with simple cooking ingredients. With her rank she can poison anyone with her terrible cooking. It is a Rank A level warfare equipment. Warning: Highly unstable.

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge: C **With a successful _Luck_ check, it is possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

**Oujou Sama Glow: A** A power to be a noble and graceful at any situation. An inborn talent to make her appear more powerful or stronger than she is. Useless in active combat, however it is useful for making herself look majestic in a fight. It can help improve ally's moral and to rally troops.

**Presence Concealment: B-** The capacity to hide one's presence. Cecilia can hide her presence to snip the enemy from afar, but because of her flamboyant attitude her skill drops to **D-,** unless in serious situation.

**Subversive Activities: A **The talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. An expert of traps or snipping. However, the higher is the ranking of this Skill, Cecilia has to use up a lot of her endurance.

A: It is possible to disable nearly 60% of the total military force before the enemy advances.

* * *

><p><span>3rd Gen weapons for Blue Tear<span>

**Starlight MK II** Rank B+ Anti-Unit

A medium-range laser rifle, with a scope to help her focus on the target. Its fire power can pierce through solid armors with ease.

**Blue Tears **Rank A-/A/A+, but currently **B** Anti-Unit/Army/Fortress

6 pieces of remote control drones that helps her attack her opponents at different directions.

They consist of:

4 optical drones (which give the unit its name) that serve as part of the wings on her unit. They will detach and attack the opponent. While using it, she has to concentrate on the commands thus not utilizing her sniper rifle and staying stationary.2 missile pods at the bottom of the "skirt". The missiles are target seeking, meaning once she locks on the target, they will follow the target till they hit. She often hides them to give the opponent a false sense of victory against her bits, before launching them.

These weapons can be truly called rank A weapons if Cecilia truely masters them. Until then, they are no better than **Rank B** at best.

**Intercepter **Rank E Anti-Unit

A CQC knife, Cecila's less favored weapon. No special feature.


	7. Chapter 6 I name thy the Eye of the Sky!

Diclaimer: Don't own IS

* * *

><p>Ch6 I name thy the Eye of the Sky! Reunion!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari o kazashite tamerai o keshita<strong>

Ichika was in a middle of a forest.

**Aitakatta no wa**

The air around was cool and misty from the morning haze and the forest was empty except for him.

**Mirai de naiteru yoru**

The forest was a small area in IS Gakuen that was there for the students to jog or to have a walk.

**Daita mama nageki o sakende**

He was in a simple white jogging outfit and an Ipod on his hand.

**Fumiireta ashi o. Tooku risou ga sotto iyashite yuku**

He was listening to the song titled 'Oath Sign' by LISA.

**Tashika na kizuna o tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo**

As he softly sang along with the song, he kept on a steady pace as he jogged. His face was drenched in sweats and his body was warm. He took out a small yellow towel from his pocket to swipe some sweat off his eye and his head.

The moment, he put the towel on his remaining left eye,

His danger sense tingled.

(Shash!)

He instinctively stopped and jumped back to avoid an ambush.

In front of him was Sanada Yukihana in a black ninja outfit with her hands in the 'tora' seal.

"Ichika-dono! I have you now! Prepare for an honorable DUEL! Degozaru!" she shouted as she jumped kicked him.

Ichika sidestepped the kick to send his own attack. He quickly threw a jab at her opened side, but Yukihana bent her body to the other side to avoid a hasty punch. She then slide her feet to form a horse stance so she would not fall down at her sudden movement.

"What are you doing so early, Sanada Yukihana? Also what's with the outfit?" Ichika asked her.

"To attack an enemy at their weakest and most vulnerable moments may be unfair, but an ideal strategy for battle! You, Ichika-dono, are too strong, so I Sanada Genjiro Yukihana decided to try a different tactic than normal! Also this stealth outfit was from my good friend Sarutobi Kasuga degozaru!" the brown haired air head told him.

Ichika sweat dropped at the ridiculous outfit. Were those outfits really useful? He was caught off guarded so he guessed that they had their uses.

"Well, Sanada Yukihana…since you're here, let's get this early morning party started! WAR DANCE!" He shouted out as he performed a spin kick.

"Oraaaa! Yukihana cried out as she too performed her own spin kick.

Their kicks clashed.

The once quiet forest was now filled with battle cries and sound of destruction.

(Ichika POV)

"That Yukihana…she is annoying, but in a good way." I muttered as I nursed a bruise on my arm. I was walking to the class idly and slowly.

Because of that fight at the forest, I wasted a lot of time. I only had enough time to took a shower. Using up my strength like that of course I'm hungry, but thanks to her I had to skip breakfast.

"Damn her…I will hit her hard next time."

"It seemed like you were having fun thou master." said a voice feminine next to me.

Next to me was Masurao's human form.

It seems that my IS had upgraded to a level beyond even Tabane's expectations. In order to keep up with my mentality and will, Masurao gained several functions to serve me better. One of them was this hologram projection. While she was a hologram, whatever she does can be 'felt' by me through our mental connection. For example if she was to hang on to my shoulder, then I can 'feel' a weight on my shoulder, but others wouldn't feel anything.

"Yeah, I did enjoy the fight Masurao, but that doesn't mean it had to be so early. Unlike you I need to eat to feel better, you on the other hand only needs to rest to recharge the GN-Particle level to feel ok again."

Since her mishap last time against Cecilia, Masurao's power was low. She had to convert to energy save mode to stay active.

At her power-save mode, she looks like a ten year old version of Chifuyu Nee with several differences such as her eye and hair color. I had to resist the urge to bear hug the mini Chifuyu Nee when I saw her like that for the first time.

"At least you won't be late for class, my master."

"I guess you are right. The first class today is an outdoor one…this will be interesting."

I walked into the locker room to change.

When I was about to change, I turned around.

"…Masurao…"

"Yes master?"

"Why are you here?"

"I am always near you master."

"I meant, why are you here in the changing room, watching me change?"

"…I can't?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Masurao, my loyal servant, I command you as your master dematerialize until I am done changing, and no peeking." I said with my hand raised, facing my dragon arm guard at her.

She made a cute pout.

"Mooo…Master you are a meanie. _"

She vanished in red light.

I quickly changed.

* * *

><p>By the time I walked out of the locker, all the girls were in the open field for the lesson.<p>

Chifuyu was our teacher today. Super.

"Orimura! What are you walking idly about! Get over here now!"

"Hai, hai Nee-chan…don't be so angry-"

"Pang!"

"Call me Orimura-sensei" she yelled.

I nursed my bump as I gathered around her with the other students.

"You ok Orimura kun?" asked one of the girls.

"I am fine; sadly, I am used to her tough love." I replied in a tired voice.

"Well then, let's start practicing some basic IS maneuvers. Orimura, Alcott, try flying with your ISs."

Cecilia perked up as her name was called. It seems she is ok after a good night of sleep.

"Hurry up! A properly trained pilot doesn't need more than a second to deploy the IS."

After being prompted, I started to concentrate.

Once the IS is optimized, it will remain with the pilot in the form of a decoration. Cecilia's is an earring on her left ear, and mine is an arm guard.

I focused on Masurao to call upon her. It wasn't working.

"You better concentrate!"

Damn it, I'll get beaten up next time.

I stretched my right arm out, and used my left hand to grab it.

It still didn't work.

"Ok, That's it! Masurao what is wrong with you?" I yelled at my arm guard.

"Orimura! Yelling at your IS won't work! Concentrate to…"

She was interrupted by a voice from my arm.

"NO! Master you said not to materialize so I won't!" came a pouting voice of Masurao.

"Masurao, I told to give me some privacy, not to shut me out!"

I can hear a raspberry from the guard.

"Hummp, I don't wanna! Masurao is upset at master!"

"M.A.S.U.R.A.O!" I yelled at her.

"Orimura…what is going on?' Chifuyu-Nee asked.

"Nothing, just this girl being stubborn out of nowhere."

I tried to tap at the guard to make her activate.

"Masurao, it is time for our lesson, I don't have time for your silly games."

"Hummp! Master was a Meanie so I am not going to help Master!"

"Was asking for you to not to watch me changing such a tough ordeal?"

"What is the point of hiding it? I feel you all the way when you use me whenever you want!" Her poor choice of words made the other girls imagine… certain things quite vividly.

"You in armor mode, is different from peeking at me naked!"

"Why? I know your body and mind better than anyone."

"Orimura! What is going on here?"

"Don't yell Nee-chan, you'll hurt your voice." I told her.

I earned myself a smack for that.

"Hey! Don't hit my Master you hag!"

Suddenly Masurao came out in her adult from with her hakama outfit.

"What the!" exclaimed Nee-chan in surprise

"Haaa…Nee-chan meet Masurao, Masurao be more respectful to Nee-chan." I told them.

"Orimura…this is…"

"Yeah, she is my IS in human form. This is my IS, Masurao." I declared.

"!" exclaimed the students.

"How is this possible?"

"IS can do that?"

I never heard about this!"

"Is it me or does she looks like Chifuyu-sama?"

"Yeah, the red hair is a nice touch thou." (a red head can be misinterpreted.)

"And the red eyes!"

The girls went into a frenzy chat mode.

I turned to my sister.

"I take it your IS having such form and able to materialize is not normal?" I asked in a defeated tone.

"This has never been recorded before...how is this possible?" answered Chifuyu in a shocked tone.

"She told me it was to get to know each other better and to synch better, after all just knowing one's name, doesn't make one a close friend."

I turned to Cecilia.

"So I take it that Blue Tear doesn't wake you up or talks to you in dreams?"

She seemed startled by my sudden focus on her.

"I-Ichika san! I-I...No! I mean, no. I never have seen anything like this before."

I turned to Masurao who was glaring at Chifuyu-Nee. Man, these two look alike.

"See Masurao, why don't you behave like Blue Tear?"

She turned to me with annoyed look.

"Hummp! Master, why should I be like that loser, Blue Tears. I am the strongest IS! I don't need to do anything an IS that lost to me can do. Honestly she is inferior in terms of spec to not even able to make a hologram device for herself." She said in a Oujou-sama tone...it seems she can pull that off too.

"...Fine! But Masurao, we are in a middle of practice, so come on."

"…Ok, my master."

She jumped into the air and landed behind me. Her large red and black robe flapped around me and she hugged me from behind. Her bust on the back of my head and she put her face into my hair.

I suddenly felt a lot of killing intent coming from the crowd. Houki's and Chifuyu-Nee's glare was extra spicy.

"This Masurao…your loyal servant stands by your side."

She whispered and kept hugging as she turned into light. Then out of the blue, a blast of red mist surrounded me and I was in a twister of red mist.

(to occur means that something happens, so "a red mist occurred to me" means "a red mist happened to me". "A red mist surrounded me" is better in this context)

My body instantly became lighter, and all sorts of sensors started being linked to my consciousness, which raised my line of sight. In the blink of an eye, my body was equipped with the IS [Masurao] and was floating about 10cm above the ground.

I stepped out of the mist in my crimson and black armored glory.

"Little too flashy, but I don't mind it my Masurao." I said in my teasing tone.

"Alright! Alcott! Where is your IS!" barked my sister.

Cecilia too quickly equipped with her own IS [Blue Tears] as she floated. The BITs that were destroyed by me during our battle were already completely repaired.

"Okay, fly." She commanded.

After Chifuyu-nee said that, Cecilia immediately got into action. She quickly rose up and stopped high above the ground.

"Orimura! What are you waiting for?"

I simply stared at Cecilia flying up ahead and suddenly from my back and my side armor skirt came out a torrent of GN-Particles. The crimson lights pushed me up into the sky like a angry red bullet. I blasted past Cecilia in a matter of seconds.

"What are you waiting for Cecilia? I'll leave you behind." I teased.

"Ichika-san, how mean" Cecilia pouted in response.

However, it was expected that I was faster, after all Masurao was built for extreme high speed combat.

To pilot a flying IS requires imagination of pyramid to point toward the direction, however for this Doukugan Ryu such things are mundane. I am a man, who has always imagined my future as a soaring dragon, after all a silly pyramid is no substitute for a mighty one eyed dragon.

My unit was truly the fastest. Its PIC was so highly spec that it maintained my reckless flying perfectly. Thanks to the Anti-gravity features of the PIC, my balance was top notch.

I flew across the sky like a bird searching for a prey. From below I must look like a red ball of light that was like a small flying insect, too fast to keep track of. I left a red trail of light for others to see my previous locations and like how Cecilia experienced, the lights of the particles can distract the pilots when they must track me with faulty IS sensors, thanks to the GN-particles, Akakiri and Akakami.

I was flying at a fast pace, but I noticed how smooth Cecilia's flying was. Unlike my fast turns and angular movements, her movements were more…graceful?

Suddenly I remembered something.

I slowed down and flew right next to her. My crimson mist and hairs got between us and formed a ball of light around us. I turned off the Akakami's anti-communication features so all communication jamming was turned off.

"Hey Cecilia!"

"Hai?"

"We never really spoke properly since the battle and the classroom huh."

"I believe so." Cecilia answered confused. "Cecilia, you are the latest person to give me such a hard time in fight, in a long time. Not only that, you actually made it a draw. I got to say that was impressive, because ever since I got my title as Doukugan Ryu, I never lost a fight."

She was blushing out of nowhere. Is she ok?

"I-I…Of course! I am Cecilia Alcott after all. Ho ho ho ho…"

I smiled.

"I think you deserve a title as well."

"A title?"

"Yeah, when I defeated Yukihana, for the first time about a year ago, I given her the title as Kai no Waka Tora. It kind of stuck with her, but she doesn't mind. As a worthy opponent I believe you deserve a title."

"…"

"I got it!"

"Your title will be…Sora no Mei." I told her proudly.

"Sora…no Mei?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you are an amazing sniper, while I managed to dodge them, your shots were really accurate. I think a fancy name like Eye of the Sky is perfect for you."

"Eye of the Sky…" she muttered softly, suddenly she smiled.

"Very well Ichika-san, I am from now on Cecilia Alcott the Eye of the Sky." She declared.

I smiled at her happy look. I also wondered when we started to use our first names.

"ICHIKA! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP FLYING UP THERE! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN!"

An angry shout could be heard from the communicator. Looking closely, far, far below on the ground was Houki, who snatched the speaker from Yamada-sensei, while looking completely flustered. On a side note, my vision could be compared to that of a telescope, and it was all thanks to the IS high-grade sensors. I could see fine even in high speed movement.

If this sort of ability were to be used for something bad, it could really create quite a lot of trouble! Some of my gang members might use it for crime...I will confirm or deny nothing!

"Orimura, Alcott, try doing a sudden dive and then come to a complete halt. The target is 10cm above the ground."

"R-Roger. In that case, I'll be going first."

After saying that, Cecilia immediately dropped towards the floor. I was somewhat impressed as I watched her become smaller.

"You're good, aren't you, Sora no Mei?" I muttered

Just like that, she seemed to have completely stopped perfectly—okay, time for me to go down.

I gathered my particles to focus on the booster on my back and I instantly dived down to the ground.

*Whoosh—DHUMP!*

Too fast!

I quickly changed the route of the particles to my side armor skirt. From the circular device on the armor blasted out a wave of red particles.

I landed in a towering red mist.

As the class gathered around the smoke and mist I made in my landing. They had various looks from worry, concern, surprise, and awe...wait there were the annoyed looks from my sis and Houki, how harsh. What if I was hurt?

I came out of the red mist and smokes with my arms crossed over my chest and legs together above the ground. I gentle hovered above ground until I stopped and landed on the ground. My hove like metal shoes on my bottom of my IS's feet made small spider cracks on the floor.

"You idiot. Who do you think you are? A Hero of Justice?" Chifuyu-Nee yelled .

"I was going for dark, but dashing villain that kidnaps princesses, but that's fine too." I teased.

She smacked me on my head.

"...It didn't hurt." I told her as my Masurao's Hemet blocked the attendance book of hell.

She glared at me.

I raised my armored hands in surrender.

"You idiot. Who asked you to show off like that?" Houki yelled as she ran towards me.

"Gomen ,gomen." I told her.

I activated the helmet's special feature and the orange sun glasses in front of me lift up to show the world my eye, also the part that completely covered my mouth was parted away revealing my face.

"You're embarrassing! Ichika, have you forgotten what I taught you yesterday?"

Giving me a cold stare, Houki folded her arms in front of her chest as she waited for me there. What you 'taught me yesterday'...don't tell me you are talking about those weird noises? The 'dong' touch and the 'mm' feeling? Houki can actually tell a joke! I am impressed; I thought it would be too much for her. Hm, so having a change in perspective is a good thing. Naruhodo(I see)

"You're definitely thinking something rude right now, aren't you?"

That! That is Chifuyu-Nee's mind reading jutsu! How could this be?

I felt a glare from Chifuyu-Nee...Damn that mind reading power.

"Basically Ichika, ever since the past, you've been—"

Just when I thought that Houki was going to continue to rattle on, someone actually appeared in front of me and interrupted her. God bless her.

"Ichika-san, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Cecilia asked in a concerned voice.

"O-Oh, I'm alright..." I didn't hit the ground. I was only caught off guarded at the sudden speed. Masurao's side booster came in handy.

"Naturally master." Came a voice in my helmet.

Masurao is such a good girl, Chifuyu-Nee could learn a thing or two from her.

"Orimura...You're definitely thinking something rude about me, aren't you?" my sister asked .

What is with that female mind reading skill! I demand protection for my private thoughts...yes, even from you Masurao.

"Is that so? That's great." said Cecilia with a sign of relief. Ah the Sora no Mei is such a kind person. A honest smile works for her so well.

"...How could he possibly be injured when he is equipped with an IS..." Houki scolded her.

"Araaa? Shinonono-san, isn't it normal to be concerned about others? Even if he's equipped with an IS, this is common sense, right?" she said in a haughty tone.

"You're one to talk, you wolf in sheep clothing."

"Well, it's better than donning the clothes of a demon."

*BOOM!*

Both glared at each other, creating a powerful presence of killing intent. Amazing for only a high skilled fighter or a mad man can emit such powerful fighting sprits. However, these two doesn't get along very well, I thought the girls got along with each other easily?

"Hey you, idiots, don't block the way. If you want to quarrel, go somewhere else!"

Forcefully pushing Houki and Cecilia's heads apart, Chifuyu-nee stood in front of me.

"Orimura, deploy your weapon. You should be able to do so at will, right?"

"Your wish is my command my mistress." I teased her as I summoned the Shiki Kyodais(Expression Brothers) the Byakushiki(White Expression) and Kuroshiki(Black Expression)

The two swords materialized in .8 seconds and I did a nice pose with both blades on the side.

The black and white swords…opposite and yet united.

One cannot exist without the other.

Two works of art that is so deadly and yet beautiful.

I had some practice with Masurao before to summon them through mental command. Since swords are her elements it was easier with enough practice.

"What the hell are you posing for?"

"…I am a villain."

Glare intensifies by 40%, slowly penetrating my safety barriers.

"…boo, fear me." I said in a lame attempt to make a joke.

Ah! I see the angry twitch on her forehead.

"Change it now!"

"Kill joy…" I muttered under my breath.

This time she jumped in a spin to perform a spinning smack in my opened face.

"AAAGGKK!" I howled in pain.

"You let your guard down." Houki said like this was ok.

"You two are too much." I whined at them, but the angry duo ignored me.

"Poor me." I muttered.

"Ichika, practice until you can summon it within 0.5 seconds."

Ack, there she goes again...not only did she not praise me, she smacks me for trying to cheer her up, and now she even looks down on me! No matter what she says, this is all I could improve within just one week! I'd like to see her try to cook an edible meal like any other woman of her age in a week. I bet she can't because I have seen her attempts for years now. So HA!

Chifuyu Nee glared at me again; her mind reading power was on fire today.

"Cecilia, deploy your weapons." said my sister as she turned away from me.

"Yes!"

She raised her hand to where her shoulder was, and then stretched her arm to the side. Unlike me, she didn't glow, but gave off a sudden burst of light. With just that, she was already holding onto the 'Starlight MkIII'.

Compared to me, she was a whole lot faster, and her gun was loaded. Cecilia just had to look in order to remove the safety. Within one second, she deployed her weapon, even getting ready to shoot.

"As expected of a representative candidate, it was acceptable speed and reaction. However, you've got to change your pose. Who're you aiming at when you point your gun to the side? Try and point it at the front."

"Bu-But, but I need to maintain this for my image—"

"CHANGE IT! YOU HEAR ME?"

"—...yes."

Cecilia looked like she wanted to argue back, but she immediately shut up after Chifuyu-nee glared at her.

" Don't worry Cecilia, I sympathize." I said to her out loud with a knowing look.

Chifuyu powers her glare beam to over 80% of her full power...the Battle ship Ichika is sinking.

"Cecilia, deploy your close-range weapon." She commanded Cecilia after turning away from my interruption.

"Wha? Ah, yes, yes!"

Cecilia seemed to be grumbling about something, so she got shocked when she was called, and answered slowly.

The gun in her hand became light particles and then, she 'deployed' a new close-ranged weapon.

However, the glow in her hand couldn't shape itself as it floated around in the air.

"Huh...where is her weapon?" I thought out loud.

"Isn't it ready yet?" demanded Chifuyu Nee. Nee-Chan, go easy on us non-champions, you might break a student with your Spartan teaching style...but seeing her in an ancient Greek outfit might not be so bad!

Wait! There goes a nose bleed.

Drip, drip...I regret nothing.

"It, it'll be ready soon—ahh, damn it! 'Interceptor'!"

She half-reluctantly shouted out her weapon's name. After her focus gathered, the glow shaped into the weapon. For a representative candidate like Cecilia to deploy the weapon through this method, she must really not be used to summoning the 'Interceptor' huh. She summoned it rather slow in our match as well.

"...How long did you take? Do you want the enemy to wait for you in a real battle?"

"In, in a real battle, I wouldn't allow the enemy to enter my range! So, so there would be no problem!"

No good, Sora no Mei. Talking back to Nee Chan is a one way ticket to the scolding of the century, at least for me any way.

"Oh? But against Orimura, you seemed to have easily let a beginner get close to you."

"OBJECTION; I am a pro in a combat with sharp tings!" I shouted out like I was in a court, but quickly shut up as the glare turned to me. Battle Ship Ichika lives on baby!

"Th-That, that's because..."

Cecilia mumbled; not knowing what to do, she was obviously unable to speak clearly. Just as I was looking at this indifferently, she glared at me.

At that moment, a signal came through a private frequency. Oh it seems I forgot to reactivate the Akakami's communication and scanner jamming system.

"It's all your fault!"

"Why?" I asked with my eye brow raised.

"Be-Because you came rushing at me..." she muttered out.

"My IS only had a close-ranged weapon, of course it became like that." I answered her in a deadpanned voice.

"You, you better take responsibility!" She yelled through the private frequency link.

I reactivated the Akakami's communication jamming ability.

What do you want me to take responsibility for? I muttered to myself.

Of course I didn't reply the last question, because my instincts told me to shut up.

"Time's up, that's it for today's lesson. Orimura, clear up the field."

"With you like a nice kiss on the cheek with that sis?" I teased as I quickly activated my helmet to cover my face. HA! Now she can't hit me.

"Orimura! Laps around the court carrying a school IS, until I feel tired."

This couldn't get worse so I made the last jab.

"So, no 'I love you big Sister' kiss with a little brother hug? We used to do that a lot when I was little, remember?"

She was blushing so much that I thought she could burst into flames any moment.

She looked like ready to smack me to China, but she quickly turned around and left. Following her was Yamada sensei and few students screeching about sibling love and the forbidden realm.

I opened my GN-Drive's compartment and opened my hands. The remaining particles floating in the air were reabsorbed into my drive.

"Don't underestimate the Doukugan Ryu Nee-Chan…This Ryu has always been your side, remember…" I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Nee chan, please forgive your loveable brother." I pleaded.<p>

"Die!" She coldly told my fate.

I running with an Uchigane, a 2nd generation IS strapped on my back as I jogged in the field. This damn thing was at least 100kg! It seems a jab at her more…cute side has a nasty consequence.

"I been doing some serious overkill with you for a while Nee chan! I did pull ups with this dead weight tied to my back, and push-ups with you on my back! How much do I need to do!"

"Until I am satisfied! You embarrassed me in front of an entire class! Yamada wouldn't shut up about the kisses, until I had a little sparring with her in a dojo!"

"I am sorry Nee-chan!" I pleaded.

We been at this all day long. I am so tired and I didn't even had anything to eat yet!

"Go master! Go!" Masurao cheered at the side line. The little traitor refused to let me use her to get away saying how this builds character. What a load of BULL!

"Ah…kill me now." I said as I fell forward, face first.

"…"

"…Here." Said Chifuyu Nee as she handed me a water bottle.

I drank the whole bottle empty at once.

"You can be so mean Nee-chan." I complained to her.

"And you a pain in the ass." She countered.

"Let's go back!" she said as she stood up.

"Wait! Help me up!"

She held my hand up and I stood back up.

"Arigato Nee-chan."

As we silently walked back to the school I stared at her back.

She turned around. "Is there something wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"Are you upset at my teaching style?"

"No comment here Nee-Chan, but you could cut us some slack. Nee-chan should be a bit gentler and act less like a drill sergeant. After all, the first years are all rookies anyway."

She huffed and turned around to continue walking.

I suddenly had an idea. I hugged her from behind.

"W-What are you doing Orimura!"

"Just giving my hard working sister a big hug." I teased.

I was sweaty from her punishment from Hell and I was wearing my IS suit, which absorbs sweat. I hugged her tighter.

"L-Let go idiot!" she struggled, but I held tight.

"Don't be so cold Chifuyu-Nee, no one is here to see big bad Chifuyu-Nee being happy." I said in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks for caring sis." I whispered.

My sister stopped struggling and actually relaxed in my arm. Her lavender scent was intoxicating. I silently inhaled her scent from training me and working all day.

"Ah…I haven't done this in long time." I whispered.

"…Don't be a baby…One Eyed Dragon-chan." She muttered.

I smiled at her tease.

Nee-chan looks most beautiful when she smiles.

I was unrelenting to let her go, but I have to mature soon.

I slowly let her go, taking in her warmth for the last time.

"Well, you seem better now Nee-chan." I teased her.

She blushed, and gently poked me on my forehead.

" Damare… Orokana ototou."("Be quiet…foolish little brother.")

"Hai hai…Onee-sama." I replied.

Sibling moments…are quite calming.

* * *

><p>(In a Lab)<p>

"Humm…This has never been seen before." Kojuro muttered as other scientist examined Masurao.

"I don't really mind the hologram device, but are the repairs for Masurao complete?"

"Hai! Ichika-sama! Every weapon was cleaned and every damaged piece of armor were replaced. We even done some checkups to make sure everything worked ok."

"…make sure to keep the data on Masurao a secret. The whole point of Akakiri and Akakami was to conceal information on Masurao, only allowing the enemy to guess." I told my loyal samurai in a serious tone.

"Hai! You don't have to worry my lord. Some of the engineer crew to security, to manual labour is done by the Date Army's members. Each individual was checked for lie and loyalty."

"As expected of you. Well done Kojuro."

Kojuro bowed down to his knee.

"Your praise honors me my lord."

I nodded as I watched some data on the screen.

"…Yujihira Akatsuki, wasn't able to extend its blade while maintaining its sharp form…Why?"

"I believe it is a flaw in the design, right now we are fine tuning it again, but with your permission. I will try to make a new blade that is made for long range extension while keeping its sharpness."

"Oh? Another blade? Will the equalizer be able to take it?"

"It is a sword, Ichika-sama…Masurao will not refuse it."

"Too true."

I stared into my arm guard.

"What do you think, Masurao?"

Masurao came out in her human form and smirked.

"This Masurao will never refuse a fine, crafted katana."

I smirked and Kojuro shock his head side to side.

"Kojuro, I will leave this to your crew."

"I will not fail your expectation, Ichika-Sama."

* * *

><p>"Orimura-kun, congratulations on becoming the class representative!"<p>

"Congratulations~!"

*PA!* *PA!* *PA!* *PA!* The pops land on me from all directions, and the colored ribbons that land on me weigh a lot more on my heart than the actual weight itself.

"You're really popular, Ichika."

"I, Orimura Ichika, will acknowledge or deny nothing."

"Humph."

Houki gave a cold response before drinking.

Kojuro, who I managed to drag with me, shook his head again. He knows something…but won't tell me!

We were in the middle of the cafeteria to celebrate my promotion as a Class Representative. Around us was some of my crew who had time to be able to waste it with me. They were in a party mood and came for free food. Around them were the girls from 1-1 and some from 1-2, 1-3, and 1-4. Even Yukihana was here, but she was already snoring. It seems the excitement was too much for the poor girl.

"Ah, I'm Mayuzumi Kaoruko, nice to meet you. I'm the vice-president of the News Paper Club. I'm here to do a scoop on the hotly discussed freshman, Orimura Ichika-kun's special interview!"

"Then, then, Orimura-kun! Please state your thoughts on becoming the class representative. Here!"

She held the recorder in front of me, her eyes shining like the ones of a naive kid.

"…Cecilia, I think you know how troublesome this would become right?"

"Hohohoho…Now what could you mean by that, I wonder?"

I sighed in defeat.

"Go Aniki! Say something manly!" a follower shouted who always had an Elvis hair style.

"Say something like, 'I live for the sake of fighting' or something like that!" a member with a Mohawk said .

What should I say? I have no intention of going along, but I can't betray everyone's expectations. Sigh, Mataku, this is so troublesome. I turned to Kojuro, but he was only smiling at me, so he is no help right now.

"While this was unexpected, but I am not the kind of man who backs down from these kind of things so…Wish me luck."

"Huh—give us something awesome~~ like, like 'don't get too close to me, you'll get hurt' or something like that!"

"What do I look like, a cool and dark character from a movie?"

The girls stared at me…mostly on my eye patch.

"Aniki, that was a given. I mean that is your selling point." Said one gangster.

"Ichika-sama, there is no doubt our gang is considered as bad in the eye of society." Kojuro said while sipping a glass of juice.

I sighed again.

"This Doukugan Ryu will attain the title of the Strongest in the world. Anyone who wish to challenge me, then go ahead and face me!" I shouted out loud in my usually confident declaration. Alongside my words, my gangs raised their glass and cheered with me.

"ANIKI! WE WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE GATE OF HELL AND TO THE HALL OF HEROES!"

"Wow, a manly proclamation! Nice one Orimura-kun and his followers!"

"Oh yeah, how about having Cecilia say a few words?" I directed the attention to the blond noble lady.

"I don't really like to make this sort of interview, but since you asked me, it can't be helped."

Though she's grumbling, she doesn't look like she's refusing...and she's already waiting over there! She is really suited for focusing a lot of attention on her huh.

"Ahem. Then, first, I Cecilia Alcott, will—"

"Ahh, if it's going to be long, forget about it. Just take a photo." The News girl cut her off.

"You, hear me out to the very end!" exclaimed Cecilia in outrage.

"No problem, I'll just make up some content. Oh, let's just assume that you like Orimura-kun."

"Wha, wha, what...?"

Cecilia immediately blushed. Seems like she's definitely angry. Hmmm, better find some cover from the fire.

Some of my gang members turned depressed and sat down in a dark corner. They had a cloud of depression over their head as they made circles on the ground.

"…Aniki attracts a pretty girl again without even trying. All the fishes are heading toward him. What are we left with…" muttered one of them.

"He should just marry one or even Chifuyu-sama to spare us from the pain. Remember Valentine's day Aniki and Katakura-sama had so much chocolate that they needed us to move them to their house. I never felt more like a worm that day." a gang member with dyed hair and a chained necklace said depressed .

"Agree." Said the one with a Mohawk. The others just nodded.

I could only stare at them.

"What are they mumbling about?" I asked Kojuro.

"…it is something you can't understand sir, you never spend a day of love without a chocolate." He answered in a calm tone.

"? What are you talking about? Of course I receive Chocolate during that time, those girls bought a lot because of the discount and had to share it with me to avoid eating too much."

Kojuro stared at me with a strange look. It seems like pity and disbelief. I don't get it. That's what the girls told me thou.

"Ichika-sama…this Kojuro will always support you, even if you are a lost cause in this regard."

"The hell are you saying Kojuro?" I asked but Cecilia's voice rang out, overpowering mine.

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Cecilia shouted.

"Relax, Sora no Mei. Handle things coolly." I told her.

It seems she calmed down a little.

"Okay okay, anyway, both of you, please stand together! I'm going to take a photo now."

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

Cecilia sounded rather surprised. However, it seemed like she was rather delighted as well.

"Because you have your own personal IS! Let me take a photo. Ah, it would be good to hold hands too!"

"Is, is that so...that's right…Excuse me, but you'll give me a copy of the photo, right?"

"Of course."

"Then let me go change clothes first—"

"No way, that'll take too much time. Okay, hurry up and stand together."

Mayuzumi–sempai pulled Cecilia's hand and mine before making us hold hands together directly. What a hard-styled sempai.

"..." Cecilia started to look nervous and was bright red.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Not-Nothing, nothing at all."

"Cecilia little to the left and Orimura kun little to the back."

After a few seconds of shifting positions, I got annoyed.

"That's it!" I shouted as I suddenly held Cecilia by her shoulder into my chest.

"This way, are we both in the picture?"

"YES! Orimura-kun, nice play!"Senpai shouted.

"Say Cheese!"

*Pacha!* She pressed down on the shutter of the digital camera...hold on, hey!

"Why is everyone squeezing together here!"

Everyone in class moved at an utterly terrifying speed as they immediately gathered around Cecilia and me the moment the photo was taken. Ah, even Houki's moving in! Such speed. Even Kojuro appeared to my right and my gang members went to the back.

"You, you people!..." Cecilia was fumbling her words.

"Don't mind it, don't mind it."

"Cecilia can't just have a head start, right—"

"Wouldn't it be great to have a class memory?"

"That's right—"

"Erm, uu..."

My classmates started to stare cheekily at Cecilia, who was unable to say anything. My sense went dull, whenever this happens Kojuro always laughs at me like he knows something that I don't. Kojuro where are you? Help your master to understand.

"I am getting that weird feeling again. Kojuro explain." I commanded.

"Ichika-sama, the only thing this Kojuro can do is to wait for a powerful lady to tame you. Only then will I be able to sleep well in night."

"Huh?" I am now really confused. Why does he keep speaking in riddles? Say it in a way I can understand!

* * *

><p>Anyway, this 'Orimura Ichika Class Representative Assignment Party' lasted until past 10pm. Kojuro and the boys left before 9PM to get back to work. I like how diligent they are.<p>

"Today sure was fun, right? Good for you." Houki said such irritating words with a mocking tone. What's she planning to do? Start a quarrel with me? Just to let you know I can talk the talk you know.

"Who says that I'm happy? Would being tired make me happy? If you were in my position, would you be happy?" I argued back while rubbing my neck.

"Uu...ah, that's right, maybe I would be happy!" she muttered.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Wha-What? It's just 10.30pm!"

"I'm already tired! It's best to sleep now." I told her.

After I said that, I snuggled into my bed; and then, a pillow suddenly came flying over at me smacking my face.

"Hey—what's with you?"

"That, that is something I should be asking, right? I'm going to change into my sleepwear, so face the other direction!"

Why is it that she always wants to change into her sleepwear when I'm around? Couldn't she have done it when I was brushing my teeth? She needs to think of this in my point of view.

"Sigh, Houki, I did tell you before that you should change clothes when I'm not around—"

I got glared at. I am receiving those a lot of that lately. It wasn't the 'Orimura Ichika, prepare yourself for a fight the death', but more like…a womanly aura of death.

"I get it, I get it. I'm turning over now."

That's why I said that girls are hard to understand. Kojuro, I know you are withholding information from me. Assist your master! Right Eye of the Dragon!

"…"

"…"

"I-It's fine now."

After gaining permission, I again turned my body around.

"Oh? Is that a new Sash?"

Houki changed into a bedtime Yutaja. As always traditional clothing suits her well.

"You, you sure are perceptive."

"No, it's not that. The color and pattern are different, so of course I would notice it. My eye misses nothing. I'm with Houki every day after all."

"Is, is that so? You were looking at...me? I get it, I get it." She said while nodding about it so happily.

"Okay! Let's sleep!"

Is this the enthusiasm that a person who's about to sleep should have? She's really strange.

"...Ichika."

"Hm?"

"Just, just now, about what happened...I'm sorry."

"…It's fine, don't worry about it." I said as I rolled over.

"Is, is that so? Then that's fine...then, goodnight."

"Ah, goodnight."

In that night's dream, Masurao was whining about how I ignored her the whole day. I had to make up by training with her and spending more time with her. But I did train to use that skill...The Black Thieving Hand. An Ace in the Hole.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Orimura-kun. Have you heard about the rumor of the transfer student?"<p>

"Oho!…A transfer student? At this time of the year?"

I heard that the conditions required to enter this IS Academy are rather strict. An exam's definitely required and without a country's recommendation, it's impossible to enroll here. Which means…a representative?

"That's right. I heard that it's a transfer student from China!"

"Woah, is that so?" I asked Cecilia

"Oh my, so is she wary of my existence and decided to transfer in?" Cecilia said with her usual pose of putting her hand on her hip.

"She can't possibly transfer into this class, right? There's nothing to get worked up over." Houki said as she sat near me.

"What sort of girl is she?" I asked, wondering if she will be strong as Cecilia.

"Uu...are you concerned about that?" asked Houki

"Hm? Yeah, a little."

"Humph..."

After I answered honestly, for some reason, Houki's mood worsened as she shows an unhappy look. Nowadays, it seems like her mood will swing from good to bad; such a troublesome person. Is seems like that rebellious mood that commonly appears among youths, I deal with fools like that all the time. I am in a blind, because I normally smack the crap out of stupid teenagers that messes around with me.

"Ichika! You of all people don't have the time to think about other girls? The class representative tournament is coming up next month."

"That's right! Just like that. Ichika-san, in order to get ready for the class representative tournament, we'll be having more practical lessons. As for the opponent, allow me, Cecilia Alcott to take that place. Besides, the only ones with personal IS in this class are me and Ichika-san."

"Well…since it is a fight, then I wouldn't mind too much, but are there any noteworthy opponents?"

"At this point, only the representatives from class 1 and class 4 have a personal IS, so it should be easy to win this!"

"Oh? And who is this reprehensive in 1-4?"

Before my question was answered the sound of the door opening took my attention away.

"—Your information is outdated."

Hm? This voice…A familiar voice!

"The class representative of class 2 also has a personal IS, you know! You can't win that easily."

The person who folded her arms in front of her chest as she puts a leg on her other kneecap and leans on the wall is—

"Rin...? Kore wa kore wa…Long time no see, Rin"

"That's right. I'm the representative candidate from China, Huang Lingyin. Today, I came here to declare war." She declared as she gave a little smile as her trademark twin ponytails swayed about left and right.

"What are you acting cool for shorty, I told you poses don't fit you, remember?" I told her with a deadpanned tone. Her reaction will be the classic one among short people all over the world.

"Wha...? Ichika! How dare you call me short! Just because you got taller you…"

Ohh…There we go, reverted right back to her normal way of talking. Silly girl, whose pose were you imagining?

"Hey!"

"What was that for—"

*PA!* Asking that, Rin got hit viciously by the attendance book—the instructor from hell has arrived. My my, Nee-chan you look rather refreshed today…must have been thanks to your little brother's hug filled with love.

"It's time for SHR. Head back to class."

Never mind, she is still a Spartan…rather normal huh.

"Chi-Chifuyu-san..."

"Call me Orimura-sensei! Hurry up and go back, don't block the door here. You're a bother"

"So-Sorry..."

Rin trembled as she retreated from the door; that attitude clearly shows that she's afraid of Chifuyu-nee. She's always been afraid of Chifuyu-nee, but that is only natural.

"I'll come again later. Don't run away, Ichika."

"Since when did I ever ran away?"

"Hurry up and get back."

"Ye-Yes!"

"Oi! Rin!" I called her.

She turned to face me.

MY arm was on the back of my head as I stretched out.

"My goal is still the same…if you want to follow me, you got to be strong…you are strong now, right?" I asked her with a lazy smirk.

She smirked right back.

"I am always strong. Ichika! It is you who will need to watch out! Make sure you're strong enough for me!"

She dashed towards class 2.

Oho?... still the same Rin I know, hot headed and stubborn. However, why must she purposely come all the way here just to act cool? Is she trying to change her image after entering High school? That really doesn't suit her at all. However just like a year ago, she is so amusing.

"So, She got strong now…strong enough to not fall of my path. Also she's an IS pilot. Kore wa, kore wa, this is the first time I heard of that..."

I subconsciously uttered out what I was thinking.

"...Ichika, who was that? Someone you know? You two seem rather familiar with each other."

"I-Ichika-san? What sort of relationship do you have with that girl—"

Everyone else started to gather their fire as they aimed and fired questions at me. Sigh, I was so stupid...

*PA!* *PA!* *PA!* *PA!*

"HURRY UP AND GET ON YOUR SEATS, YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"

Chifuyu-nee's attendance book puffs out smoke...is it my fault?—yes it is.

"Rin huh…ore no secando osanajime…chibi Rin chan…"(Rin huh…my second childhood friend…little Rin chan) I muttered as I remembered the past. Masurao hummed on my arm with me.

I had a feeling the C.R.T will be a crazy party, but this Doukugan Ryu will stand on the top.

"Party time." I whispered softly as I resumed listening to Chifuyu-Nee's lecture.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Ch 7 is done! Will be publishing it soon. This chapter felt little slow, because it was an aftermat of a big match, but I got alot of good stuff planned out. Please gave a loud appaluse for xTenchix for beta reading.


	8. Chapter 7 Berserker VS Three Knights

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INFINITE STRATOS.

* * *

><p>Ch7 Berserker VS Three Knights<p>

* * *

><p>"Rin…about a year has passed since we last met." Ichika thought as he played with his pen.<p>

Rin was a good friend of him since middle school alongside Dan. Ichika has known Rin and Dan since he lost his eye when he was 10 or 11 years old. His new intimidating look caused a lot of fear in his classmates. However Rin was more interested in his unique look rather than being afraid of it.

_"Hey! You there, trying to be different! Don't think you are so special One Eye!"_

Even when he aged and fought more aggressively she stood there next to him. When others pointed their fingers at him for being a delinquent, she kept smiling at him. He fought, he trained, and he led. She still treated him as Ichika and he treated her as Rin.

"_I can stand by your side doesn't matter who you are eye patch!"_

"…Rin, this Doukugan Ryu still dreams to conquer…As a personal IS user of China, will you stand before me as a strong enemy to defeat, or will you be too weak to stand next to me again?"

His single eye narrowed.

"Come at me Rin-chan…you told me that you can stand by my side and it doesn't matter who I am. Come flying to me Rin-chan…This dragon soaring through the heavens has no equal."

* * *

><p>(Houki POV)<p>

"Who was that girl just now...seems like she's very familiar with Ichika..."

Houki was thinking about that new girl that was so familiar with Ichika to the point that she couldn't focus in class.

"Besides, Ichika seems like he knows her for a long time."

It seems like they're childhood friends.

She suddenly had an angry tick mark on her forehead.

"I should be his ONLY childhood friend, right...! I should be the only girl to have the 'childhood friend card'."

She continued to try and suppress her anger as she glanced at Ichika. He was just sitting there on his seat with a small smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about Ichika? Is it that girl? Why you!"

She started to feel a lot angrier, and started to develop a little 'notice me some more!' feeling.

"..."

However, when she calmed down and thought about it, it's really nothing.

Besides, since she's living in the same room as Ichika, they can have time on their own just like yesterday.

"Really, such a reckless guy, I'll have to be the one to take care of him!"

She folded her arms in front of her and smiled heartily. Her advantage won't change. This remains the same even with the presence of the girl that had just appeared. Same goes for Cecilia, Yukihana, and the other classmates.

"Looks like we will have to spend more time together to train."

Houki nodded in happiness, her face unable to suppress the happy look and a stupid smile.

"Shinonono, what's the answer?"

"Yes! What?"

Having her name called out, Houki accidentally raised her voice. They're having lessons now, and Orimura-sensei, not Yamada-sensei, is giving the lesson now.

She suddenly had a chilling sensation going down her back.

"What is the answer?"

"...I, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson..." said Houki with her head down in acceptance to her fate.

*PAM!* The sound of a painful impact echoed through the room.

The attendance book is a weapon! I swear it!

* * *

><p>(Cecilia POV)<p>

"..."

At the back of the classroom, Cecilia was drawing onto her notebook with a mechanical pencil. However, she was just making circles and not taking any notes.

"W-Who-Who was that? That person just now!"

She was really bothered by that girl who was obviously close to Ichika. Right now, she already had a tough competition for Ichika's heart with Houki and Yukihana-san. She couldn't afford having yet another opponent!

Besides, in terms of how close they were with Ichika, the girl from just now was obviously closer to him than her. She not only started off as an enemy to Ichika-san, now she has another potential rival. She didn't had childhood friend advantage like Houki and she didn't have a enteral rival advantage like Yukihana-san.

"That's too despicable! She should be fighting with me fairly!"

Though she doesn't really know if she intends to fight fairly in a relationship battle, this is what Cecilia thought.

She has enough confidence to say that if they were to fight over something under identical conditions, she wouldn't lose, but since this is the first time she's fighting over a guy with someone else, things aren't developing as she had hoped. This fact made Cecilia really anxious.

"There is also the fact that the new girl's actually a representative candidate. "

In the academy the number of Personal IS users is as small as 12 beside Ichika san. The fact that she had a personal IS should have been her advantage which is now useless against that girl. This is bad, this is really bad. It's like she had let the medal in her hand be forfeited and rendered useless.

"This, this is cheating, right! Ichika san I feel like I'm cheated on. Notice me, notice me."

She sent Ichika a look of longing and helplessness; however Ichika back was turned to her unmoving.

"Alcott."

"...How about I ask him out on a date. No, if I want an effective...I know that Houki san and Yukihana san never used that piece in this chess match."

"..."

(Angry tick mark)

*PAM!* The blond hair on her head got flattened by the attendance book.

* * *

><p>(After Class)<p>

"It's all your fault!" Houki yelled .

"It's all thanks to you!" Cecilia shouted.

When lunch started, the first thing Houki and Cecilia started to do was to scold me.

"What did I do now...?"

I scratched under my eye patch and smiled warily as I was being scolded by two persons at the same time.

Honestly, they got warned by Yamada-sensei 5 times and slammed by Chifuyu nee 3 times already.

Spacing out in front of Chifuyu-nee is like that is just begging her to hit you. There was a time I ignored her calling my cellphone. She decided to judo toss me on the floor for my ignorance and scolded me for hours.

"Oh well, if you have anything to say, we'll talk during lunch. Let's go to the canteen first." I told them while walking carelessly to the cafeteria.

"Uuu...well, since you said it, let's do it."

"That, that's right, it's not like I can't go along with you."

My, my…such a sudden change in their attitudes. How amusing…

I picked up a ramen for today, because of the special event, Rin was here.

"I've waited for you for a long time, Ichika!"

Speak of the devil.

This was the famous transfer student, Huang Lingyin, or as I call her 'Rin'.

But this person over here really hasn't changed a single bit. Her hairstyle's still the same twin pigtails, but now it is more accurately, they should be called high-side ponytails.

"Yeah yeah, just stand aside. I can't hand the voucher over if you continue to stand here, and you'll be blocking everyone as well…Rin."

On her hand was a bowl of ramen.

"The noodle will lose its spring." I pointed out.

"I, I know that! Seriously, it's because you made me wait for you for so long! Why didn't you come over earlier?"

How should I know? I am a swordsman, not a mind reader…or am I because Chifuyu-Nee has mind reading powers too…is it a family trait or a gender thing? I don't know.

"Speaking of which, it's really been a while. We haven't met for exactly a year, right? How are you doing right now?" I asked her casually.

"O-Okay. What about you? At least get sick for once!"

"What kind of wish is that for an old friend? I am always in trouble or a fight. Don't wish for me to get hurt Rin." I said in a teasing tone.

"Ah—ahem!"

"Ahem! Ichika-san, your lunch is ready, you know?"

Houki and Cecilia immediately coughed loudly to interrupt my conversation with Rin. They seemed upset or unsettled.

"The table over there is empty. Let's go over there."

Including Rin, I prompt everyone to follow along.

Good thing we managed to move over to the table quickly. We're lucky.

"Rin? Since when have you been in Japan? How's aunty? When did you become a representative candidate?" I asked her in hurry.

"You've asked too much already. What I want to ask you is, how can you use an IS? I was shocked when I saw you on the news."

"Well I am far from normal, so chalk this one for the amazing Ichika."

"Hummp! Still a baka!"

Ah the somewhat merciless word of a friend…I have missed thy, for Houki is way too merciless. Does the term 'going overboard' mean something to you Houki?

"Ichika, it's about time you give us an explanation."

"That's right, Ichika-san! Are you...going out with this person?"

Maybe because both of them felt somewhat strange to me, Houki and Cecilia sounded rather shrill when they asked me. The other classmates of course nodded their heads excitedly.

"N-no-no-not really, we aren't dating..." Rin mumbled out.

"We're only childhood friends." I answered them casually.

"..."

A super class, glare beam, has hit the Battle Ship Ichika. The port is destroyed! Brace for evasive maneuvers!

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked as I sweat dropped at the look.

"Nothing!"

Rin just got angry. Such a strange person, but she's my strange person.

"Childhood friend...?"

Houki replied with a surprised tone.

"Oh yea—let me see. Houki's family moved out when she had just finished 4th grade, right? Rin transferred in during 5th grade. After that, she went back to China when she finished her sophomore year in Middle school, so it's been about a year since I last saw her."

I turned to Rin to introduce Houki.

"Then, this is Houki. Oh, I told you about her before, right? She's a childhood friend I've known since grade school, and the daughter of the dojo owner where I used to go to train kendo, before I started learning from Katakura."

"Oh, I see."

Rin stared at Houki carefully, and Houki, not willing to lose, did the same.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along."

"Yeah, me too."

While both of them greet each other, for some reason, I seem to see sparks flying between them. I felt a small dose of killing intent in the air. There is a disturbance in the force.

"Ahem! It would be bothersome if you forget about my existence. Representative from China, Huang Lingyin-san?"

"...Who are you?" Rin asked her.

"What? I'm Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate from England! Don't tell me you don't know me?"

"Um, I'm not really interested in other countries." Said Rin in a matter of fact tone.

Ah, yes she always did ignore those that didn't concern her directly. Bad habit Rin-chan.

"Wh-Wha-What...?"

Cecilia got so angry that she couldn't even say anything. Her face is flushed red into the same color as my GN-Particles.

"Let, let me say this first, I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Really? If we were to fight it out, I would win! Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm strong."

Rin said that in a somewhat proud voice. She hasn't changed one bit, always having a weird amount of self-confidence, and not having any malice in her words. This is the real her, she really thinks that way. However…her claim will be tested in the C.R.T in few days.

"I heard that you're class 1-1's representative now Ichika." Rin Said , ignoring the red faced Cecilia.

"Oh? Yeah, well, things just turned out like that." I answered elusively.

"More like someone got on your nerve so you guys duked it out." Rin said as her words stabbed into my heart.

"…MY PRIDE was on the line." I tried to defense my reasons.

Rin only smirked at her correct guess.

Rin picked her bowl up and started to drink the soup in large gulps. This person doesn't use anything like a spoon, maybe because she hanged around me and Dan so much. Rin you are a girl so act more lady like, learn from Cecilia.

"Then, if it's possible, may I guide you a little on your IS piloting?" she offered me.

She turned her face away, only giving me a glance. It's rare to see Rin stutter like this.

"Oh? While I appreciate the kind offer I already—"

*BAM!* Houki and Cecilia slammed the table and rose up simultaneously. I have to admit, it's quite an impressive sight

"It's my job to teach Ichika! He requested me to do it!"

"You're in class 2, right? We won't receive help from the enemy!"

Wah, both of them look absolutely terrifying. Seems like they're really into the inter-class battles. I should look up to them a bit more, but watching their reaction is so much fun.

"I'm talking to Ichika right now. Would people not involved in the conversation please leave?"

"Who, who said that I'm not involved? Ichika begged me to train him!"

"No I didn't…" I whispered under my breath. For some reason Houki wants to teach me the sound effects. While my knowledge in technological part of IS is shallow, but in term of piloting I am the superior one.

"Well it is a chance to spend time together." I muttered softly.

"Since he's the representative from class 1, he has to be taught by someone from class 1. Seeing how it is, for you to suddenly appear like this, I'm guessing that you're plotting something—" declared Cecilia.

"I didn't just pop out of nowhere. I've known Ichika longer than you have!" Rin countered Cecilia.

"If, if you're going to point that out, I've known Ichika since a lot earlier than you! Besides, Ichika has often come over to our house to eat, so we understand each other very well!" And a cross counter from Houki! This game isn't finished yet people.

"He ate at your house? However, the same goes for me." Ah the counter was a miss, and Rin returns with a right upper.

By the way, Rin's house is a Chinese cuisine shop. Though I would cook when Chifuyu-nee was at home, at that time she was active as an IS pilot, so she didn't return home often. Also my sister can burn water if I am not there so I fear for her safety when she's in the kitchen. Honestly that sister of mine would be eating take outs, pre-cooked rice, and cup of ramen for the rest of her life if it wasn't for me.

But since Rin's family owns a Chinese cuisine shop, then I wouldn't have to cook for myself alone and go there and eat. I normally switched between them and the Gotanda eatery.

"I-Ichika, what's going on! I've never heard of this!" Houki screamed as Rin's upper lands a clean blow to her startled mental defense.

"Neither have I! Ichika-san, I demand a proper explanation!" Cecilia shouted as her defense was shaken as well.

"What's to explain...we're just childhood friends, and I often patronized the Chinese restaurant Rin's family owns." I explained, clueless to their little war…or a boxing match.

After I told them that without holding anything back, Rin, who was looking rather carefree up until now, is rather unhappy now. Ah it seems her conditions dropped.

In contrast, Houki and Cecilia heave a sigh of relief. It seems they recovered from the blow and are ready to continue.

"Wha-What? So it's just a restaurant?"

"Oh my, I see. If it's just a restaurant, then there's nothing strange about it."

"Is your dad doing well? No, he should have recovered by now, right?" I asked out of blue.

"What...erm, he's doing well—seems that way."

Hm? Rin suddenly looks rather depressed, and I feel that something's wrong here. My sense for this skill called **Discernment of the Poor****(check ch5.5)**, I would not be deceived by such lies. However my instinct told me not to pursue the subject…for now.

"How is your restaurant?"

'Ah…it is closed now…"

"…I see." My senses and Masurao were telling me not to push it.

"So…want to hang out after school to catch up? We do have a one year worth of info to share." She suddenly asked me.

Uu—there's nothing much to say, is there? I was really busy during my 3rd year, I still got into fights to rule Oshu, I regularly beat down idiots, I fought a Yakuza family before enrolling here, Oshu's territory s huge, Yukihana still attacks me…

"—Sorry, but Ichika's having special IS training with me, so he doesn't have time after school."

Hold on! Houki, why are you deciding things for me? Don't I have the right to decide what I want to do after school? I am prepped for a fight anytime and anywhere, but this is going a bit too far.

"That's right, special training is required for the inter-class tournament. I have my personal IS, you know? That's right, while Ichika-san's training, I have to be around no matter what."

"Well then, after you're done with training, I'll come looking for you. Remember to leave some time for me, okay? Bye bye Ichika!"

Rin drank up the last gulp of soup, packed her things and walked away without waiting for my reply. As expected, she couldn't possibly be polite enough to say good bye to everyone before leaving, as she leaves the canteen. Her bad habits are still there alright.

'It is good to see she is still herself, but...she is hiding something bigger, something uncomfortable for her."

"Ichika, I have priority in your training!"

"Ichika-san, we'll be spending meaningful time in your training, don't forget this fact."

And now I had to deal with these two…such troublesome friends.

* * *

><p>After school, at the 3rd arena, I was in my IS suit waiting for the girls to arrive. I was expecting a one on one with Cecilia so imagine my surprise when Houki appeared in an Uchigane. The 2nd generation suit seemed perfect for Houki, because of the samurai like features.<p>

"Uu...I never imagined that you could get permission to use it so easily..." muttered Cecilia.

"Well then, Ichika, let's begin. Draw your sword!" said Houki as she summoned her vibrating katana.

"Roger that."

My black arm guard glow as it released a storm of red light around me. In a second I was in my armor, Masurao.

"Time for party Masurao."

"_Hai master_!" came the voice in my ear.

"Then—here we go!" said Houki as she prepare to charge at me.

—At this moment, a voice interrupted us.

"Hold on a minute! Ichika-san's opponent should be me, Cecilia Alcott!"

Before I could even finish, Cecilia is already standing in front of me as she faces off against Houki.

"Hey, don't interrupt me! Or else I'm going to cut you down as well!"

"I'm not so fragile as to lose to a training suit!"

"Mate! Mate!" a voice interrupted us again as another Uchigane flew down to us. This Uchigane was unlike Houki's version. This one had red armor with orange shield and guards. It had more decorative armor and it had six coin marks on the back…mark of Sanada.

"Sanada Yukihana, you had a IS as well?" I asked her.

"Hehehe, my beloved Anego, Takeda Shime-sama has sent me this IS that the Takeda family managed to custom fit for me. My order was to test it out against you Ichika-dono."

Suddenly from her side appeared two IS fitted trident spears. They were red and yellow painted. At one glance one could tell the IS is only modified to be better than standard Uchigane, but the spears…they were special.

I chuckled.

"I see…so all three of you wish to face me? Very well!" I shouted as I draw the Shiki Kyodais in each hand.

"Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika! Here I come!"

As soon as I introduced myself, Yukihana also got into a stance.

"Kai no Waka Tora! Sanada Genjiro Yukihana has appeared!" she shouted as she braced her two spears to charge at me.

The two of us hovered above the ground as we clashed our weapons together. Yukihana came in for a thrust combo, but was spoiled at my usual method of stopping her, by locking my swords into her trident's gaps between the three blades.

Yukihana tried to push back with her unit's customized strength, but my horse shoe like armor on my feet, giving me extra stability to hold my ground.

"Not good enough Sanada Yukihana!" I shouted as I freed my blade to slash at her chest, which she blocked with her spears. She was forced to slide back a few paces, right next to Cecilia and Houki.

I give them the 'come on' gesture.

The three girls split up to attack.

"This will be fun…" I muttered as I dodged and reflected Cecilia's beam attacks with my anti-beam sword, Byakushiki.

While I was busy blocking Cecilia's attacks the two close combat specialists came in from the two directions.

Houki let out a kesagiri, and Yukihana released a double thrust with her spear.

I did not falter as both attacks came at the same time. I used Byakushiki to block Houki's attack from my left and black the double thrust with Kuroshiki in my right. I managed to block them both without moving from my spot.

"NANI!" shout the two girls at the same time.

"My turn." I muttered as I exploded in a storm of red light as the Akakami and the GN-Particles covered the view. The two girls didn't see me freeing my blade to perform a pin to cut them both at the same time.

The two Uchiganes slide backward from the blow.

"Kuu…Ichika…"

"Ha ha…Ichika-dono, spindled counter."

It seems that, that attack managed to damage their chest area, enough to activate their A.B. Such a sharp pair of blades I own.

I only smirked under my helmet as I got into a low stance to perform a Gatousu (A Charging thrust).

(Pweesh! Pweesh! Pweesh! Pweesh!)

I had to abandon my attack as Cecilia unleashed her four beam type BTs at me.

I flew backward to avoid the attack and reflect another beam attack from Cecilia with my Byakushiki.

"…This will be harder than I thought." I muttered softly.

Cecilia quickly adjusted her aim to pull the trigger. The 'Starlight Mk III' fired off supersonic bullets at me as I tried to move away from my position. I activated the GN-Shield to block the attacks as I flew toward Cecilia in mid-air. Cecilia was only one of the girls that could fly, because Uchigane is a hover type, not a flying type. Up here she was all alone.

She gulped at her mistake and I smirked.

Time for a rematch.

I flew toward her intending to destroy her wing shield that scores and recharges her precious BTs. However Cecilia flew as fast as she could to avoid a CQC situation. It seems I am not the only one who learned from our earlier fight.

I used a burst of red particles to increase my speed for a direct thrust, only for Cecilia to block it with her knife 'Interceptor'. It seems she been practicing how to summon that knife faster. Leave it to Chifuyu-Nee to scary the crap out of her students so they work harder.

Cecilia used the collision of the blades to pull apart and distance herself, then quickly squeezing the trigger with one hand. The 'Starlight Mk III' fired off supersonic bullets.

I barrel rolled from their attack.

"HYYAAA!"

I heard a battle cry behind me.

It seems while Uchigane can't fly, it can stay in the air for some time. Houki used a graceful reverse kesagiri to attack me, but her IS was not meant to fly, It sacrificed mobility for balance. In mid-air, she was helpless.

I turned around to counter her blow with an overhead strike. My strike was above hers and it was stronger. Houki was pushed back down to the ground. When I saw Cecilia sigh in relief, I had to break her safety bubble. I threw the Kuroshiki like a black disk of death!

Cecilia released a cute 'Eek' as she ducked. At that moment I was up on her like an angry demon.

My rather intimidating look with the IS helped.

The black samurai in the crimson mist destroyed the Blue Tear's shield wing and kicked her to the floor.

"AAAAHHHHH!" our Cecilia screamed as she fell down.

"I feel like I am missing someone." I muttered softy as I was attacked from behind. My IS senor flared a warning as I had to move my entire body around to block a spear that was thrown.

"Chh! I missed." Said Yukihana as she held her remaining spear tightly.

I parried her spear into the air and grabbed it myself.

Cecilia and Houki gasped.

"How…How are you?…" Cecilia tried to ask, but I cut her off.

"Cecilia…Houki…Keep this power a secret…ok?"

I spinned the stolen spear in my hand in circles as I flew down at Yukihana. The two High Vibration IS Trident Spears clashed as everything turned white.

* * *

><p>(A few moments later.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Then, that's it for today." I muttered as I sheathed my two blades. I quickly dematerialized Masurao's armor with a silent 'thank you' to her, which she happily accepted.<p>

While I was drenched in sweat, but the three girls were resting on all fours. Yukihana was actually on her back, panting like a dog.

"Ha…ha..Mooo, Ichika san you went too harsh on us." complained Cecilia.

Houki was speechless as she tried to get her breath back.

"A…ha,ha…brilliant fight...ha,ha…Ichika-dono." Yukihana said as she tried to stand up.

I immediately walked up to them, to help them up. I picked up Yukihana by her arm.

"You all were tough to deal with at once." I praised them. After a while these three managed to work together to stop me.

It was a sight to see, how these three fought me.

Houki was a Swordsman or a **Saber** who fought by blade to blade. Her way of fighting has always been rooted to sword. She faced my superior IS without any fear or hesitation. Her graceful dance was a worthy challenge to face.

Cecilia was like an **Archer**, who supports her comrades from above. After her mistake, she never allowed me to get near her. She really deserved her title as Sora no Mei.

Yukihana was doubtlessly a worthy nuisance. She is a **Lancer** through and through. While I was confident in my mastery and skills in multiple weapons, only reason I won was because of my IS was superior. She never allowed Houki to attack alone and she always protected Cecilia from being alone. She was the most agile opponent.

However…I am a **Berserker**. I cannot be stopped by an enemy who has yet to reach their full potential. I had all the skills of the Saber, Houki and agility to outpace Lancer, Yukihana. My sense was top notch that sniping at me in the open was like hitting air. Cecilia the Archer couldn't get any direct or decisive shot. Until they are all fitted with Personal IS and improve some more…3 vs 1 is still my game.

Being a Berserker…is to be an unstoppable powerhouse. I have honed my skill to the point that even in a battle frenzied state I can use all my hard earned skills. In term of skill few people can match me or surpass me. Few examples of these people are Kojuro, Chifuyu Nee, Old man Katakura, and Takeda Shime.

I picked up Houki by her shoulder and helped Cecilia up by her arm. I carried them to their control zone, where the changing room was nearby. By the time they could move on their own I urged them to take a shower and to change into fresh clothes.

"See you all later." I said to them.

The girls inelegantly groaned out a 'see you later.'

"Yare, yare,…I am tired. I haven't fought an outnumbered fight for some time. I guess I have been slacking."

I walked across the training field as my body started to cool as well.

"Well, you fought them at their term, so of course you are tired master." Masurao said in her projection form. She is talking about how I restricted myself, from using only two blades, only using hover mode, not flying too high, and limiting my speed.

Masurao being a CQC machine that relies on high speed movements and mid-air maneuvers, it was taxing to fight on ground only. However if I didn't do that, then Houki and Yukihana wouldn't be able to fight me at all.

After all, fighting a one sided battle is no fun.

"Not only that, you revealed THAT skill so early. I thought we will save it when we fight a strong, closed quarter combat specialist?" Masurao pouted as she scolded me at my action.

Ah she look so much like Nee-chan, her pouting is so unexpected and lovely. She is so cute.

"Don't be like that Masurao. We were planning to use that weapon sooner than later to begin with. Testing it out in practice wasn't so bad."

I walked into an empty changing room to change into a fresh outfit myself until I heard the faint sound of foot steps. The sound got louder as it got closer.

"Hey! One Eye!"

The sliding door was opened.

Rin appears!

"Good work! Here's a towel! Also, a sports drink should be okay, right?" Rin said in her usual cheerful voice.

Hoo…she seems happy. I wonder why?

"Thanks! Ah-I'm alive..."

It's already annoying having my face drenched in sweat. Whenever it is sweaty my eye-patch area can get itchy or annoying. Also sweat can be absorbed by the Eye patch and that extra wet weight on my face can be a problematic.

I slowly drank some of the sport drinks that Rin got me. Ah… a lukewarm drink after a rough exercise is good for health. One of my rules to take over the world is to have healthy habits after all…or was it Chifuyu-Nee, nailing health facts into my head when I was a kid? Either way the habit stuck.

"You haven't changed Ichika. Still so young, yet so concerned with your health."

"I told you, it's best to start early. A healthy body is perfect for a healthy sprit after all. It will be a good thing in a long run and it makes Nee-chan happy."

"You're just like an old man." She teased.

"Hee! What kind of Old man has a body like this?" I said while flexing my arm.

For some reason, Rin's staring happily at me as if she can see through me, making me nervous. That 'I understand you well' expression makes me feel ridiculously irritated for some reason.

* * *

><p>(Rin POV)<p>

Kami-sama! Did he just flexed his muscles at me?...Haaa he got so toned…I wish I could-Wait! Let's not go there now…maybe later.

"Ichika, you must have felt lonely without me, right?" I asked him.

"Well, I would feel lonely if I lost a good friend that stood by my side, right?" he said in his usually tone. Honesty! How dense can he get! I must be more patient with him…unless it is a serious fight, his sharp senses for people and situations are rather dull.

"I don't mean that!" I shouted to him. I stomped my feet down in frustration. This guy…he is a fighting genius who took to fighting like a fish in the water, but he must have exchanged those skills for sensitivity and common sense!

"I'm saying...you're my long-lost childhood friend, you should have something to say to me, right?" I clarified for him.

He stared at me with one of his visible eye brow raised. This guy…he is pissing me off.

"For example-" I began

"Oh! I forgot! Rin I am sorry, but I have to return soon. Houki should be in the room by now and she should be done with her shower. My bath time is in 5 minutes from now."

"What?...Bath time?, shower?" I thought in confusion until the words made sense to me.

"...Ichika, what you mean by that?" I asked…nicely.

"?" It seems he sensed my killing intent. He really is a fighting genius.

"Hm? It's nothing important, just that Houki's the one who usually showers first, but we have a strict bathing hour and my turn is in about 4 minutes from now on."

"Sho-Show-Shower? 'Usually'? Ic-Ichika, what sort of relationship do you have with that girl?" I asked in panic. Are they…together? NO! my dream is shattering so slowly.

"Huh? What relationship? Rin, didn't I say it before? We're childhood friends."

"Si-Sin-Since when are the terms 'childhood friends' and 'bathing hour' related?" I asked/yelled at him. My face was blushing at such an idea.

_"Ichika and me…in bath!" _Not now Rin! I might faint if I go too far out here in the open!

"I'm living in the same room as Houki." He answered me without hesitation and without falter. Doukugan Ryu…You are strong! Or shameless!

"...What?"

"Well…It's not like my enrollment was expected, and it seems like they couldn't get a room ready for me at the time. So I'm now living in a standard two people-room-" he answered me as he put up a new IS Gakuen jacket.

"Do-Does that mean that you're living in the same room as that girl?" I demanded to know.

"Hm? Shoda yo,(It is,) but honestly, it's a good thing that it's Houki. Even if I almost had to die. If I had to live in the same room with someone I don't know at all…well let's not go there, shall we." He answered with a straight face.

"..." This is…unbelievable, but…this could be a hidden chance!

"Hm? What's up with you?"

"...if it's a childhood friend, it is..." I demanded. I lowered my head in embarrassment, but this is too good to let go!

Ichika looked confused at his old friend.

"I'M JUST SAYING, IF IT'S A CHILDHOOD FRIEND, IT'S OKAY, RIGHT!"

"WAH!" He stepped back in surprise.

"Don't yell out of nowhere! What are trying to do, scare me?"

"I got it, I got it! I see, I see, I understand it clearly."

I understood. My next move was clear.

"Ichika!"

"Ye-yes!"

"Don't forget that you have two childhood friends."

"…Hai."

"Then, see you later!" after saying that, I dashed out of the control zone. I allowed my legs to carry me to my room fast as they could. I have a lot of work to do.

"Ichika…Doukugan Ryu. I have known you too long to just let you go. You are mine!"

I am determined to win Ichika! Shinonono Houki! Your position as his roommate…I Hyuang Lingyin will be claiming it as my own!

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"As I just said, let me change rooms with you!"

"Wha-what kind of a joke is this? Why should I listen to you?"

I had finished my shower and was in middle of examining my precious Rokushou the Six Claws of the Dragon. Houki ,being the noble swordswoman she is, decided to help me with the examination of my six claws. We were examining them over the light when Rin burgled in with a red Boston bag on her arm.

Then the argument started.

"No, but Shinonono-san must hate living with a guy, right? Since you have to consider other people's feelings, you probably can't relax at all. I'm not bothered by it, so I'm saying that we should switch rooms."

"I-I never said that I hated living together with a guy...besides, this is both Ichika's and my problem, so I don't want anyone else interfering!"

"Relax, I'm his childhood friend anyway!"

"What kind of reason is that?"

This situation hasn't shown any progress at all. Rin has always been the 'I do as I please' kind of girl. It was this personality of hers that stuck herself to me, a 'delinquent' in middle school.

It certainly didn't help that Houki is a lot more stubborn than normal people.

An unstoppable force against the unmovable force.

Such predicament…I fear that I will be absorbed in it anytime.

"Anyway, I'll also be living here from today onwards."

"Wha-what kind of a joke is that? Get out! This is my room!"

"It's also 'Ichika's room' right? Then there's no problem!"

After that, Rin turned to me as if she wanted me to agree with her. Houki also looked like she wanted me to agree with-getting Rin out-as she looked at me; or more accurately, glared at me. Hey now, I am just a one eyed teenager who is a gang leader and a swordsman who happens to pilot an IS and dreams to conquer the world for the title of the Strongest, not a negotiator or anything that can solve such a…dangerous argument.

I raised my hands in the universal sign of 'I surrender'.

"Please, don't get me involved..." I muttered as I got back into cleaning my swords…playing with a sharp sword is so much safer than getting in an argument between two angry women.

"Anyway, I won't switch rooms! You're the one who should get out, so get back to your own room!" Houki yelled out as her patient was running out.

"Oh yeah, do you remember our promise, Ichika?" Oh? Here comes Rin's 'Mushi mode (Ignore Mode)' this is a high level skill people, do not use this skill without the proper training.

"Don-don't you dare ignore me! Okay, if that's the case, I'll use violence..."

Completely agitated and out of patience…which isn't much, Houki grabbed the shinai beside her bed, ready to be used at any time.

"Ah, you idiot-"

Houki lost all her cool as she swung the blade at the completely defenseless Rin. I saw a sudden flash by Rin as well. In my hand was a sheathed blade that is one of my six swords.

I moved like lightning.

*BAM!*

I raised one of my six claws in a horizontal position. I held it up with one hand on the handle and other the sheath.

I pulled the blade and the sheath at the same time. I didn't completely pull it out, but it managed to do the trick.

The bottom of my katana's handle which was pulled by my left hand blocked Houki's shinai and the blue wooden sheath of my sword, pulled by my right hand managed to hit Rin's partially deployed IS arm.

"…Enough." I commanded in an emotionless tone. To say that the fight got bad enough for me to interfere was not good news.

* * *

><p>(Houki POV)<p>

I was shocked. Even if the IS deployment is fast, the one doing that is the pilot-in other words, a human. In other words, the deployment can't possibly surpass human reflex. I attacked in a level where a normal person could not react to. The fact Rin reacted and deployed shows her skill. Rin is definitely strong.

However…

The fact Ichika reacted faster than the both of us, managing to perform an Iai, a drawing technique to stop both of our attacks shows how much more powerful Ichika is. She might not have seen him serious enough after all.

His left side was pointed toward where she stood, I could see his remaining eye. It was frightening and same time very…hot. So this was a look of a powerful man. They were rare these time and age. His look was not that of a gangster like he claimed he is, but an eye of a samurai who has drawn his blade…it was very motivating.

He did not move from his position. He was like a samurai who has prepared himself to cut down his enemy. He was so silent…and majestic. His stance was that of one knee kneeling and an Iaido stance. His shoulder was tense for action and his body, warmed up for a fight. Now that I think about it carefully, he blocked her lighter, but swifter shinai strike with the bottom of his handle…that spoke volumes about his focus and skills.

"Houki…even if Rin could partially deploy her IS… that was very dangerous, you know?"

"Ugh..." I stepped back.

Losing control in front of Ichika…I want the ground to open up and swallow me in shame. Ichika's single eye that was toward my direction was filled with wariness and disappointment. I want to die…

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

I slowly sheathed my sword. It seems the guilt and shame silenced Houki…I need to change the topic now!

"Rin, as for that promise." I asked her.

"Wha. Mm, you should...remember that, right?"

She suddenly lowered her head as she continued to peek up at me, looking rather embarrassed. What is she embarrassed about?

"Let me see, you mean that one? If Rin's cooking skills improve, she'll cook sweet and sour meat-"

I recalled our final promise a year ago. We were in a classroom. I was trying to put on my eye patch and Rin was across me. The sun was setting, casting orange light in the room. Her shorter hair in a twin tail again and me with my training bag and eye patch. I was ready to leave, until my old friend stopped me.

Asking me a question.

She asked.

I answered.

I am sure of her question that day and my answer.

"Yup, that's right. That's the one!" she looked excited.

"-For me to eat, right?" I answered her.

According to my memory, I was 100% right. My skill for details never failed me before!

"...What?"

"Isn't it about the promise that Rin will treat me to eat, once she learns to cook"

If I remember it was free. Yeah! Free food!

A familiar killing intent! My instinct told me not to dodge!

*PA!*

Instinct, why have you forsaken me?

"...Wha?"

I suddenly got slapped. I felt the stinging pain on my right cheek. She aimed at my blind spot that I guarded furiously. Was her stealth skill this good?

I slowly, really slowly, turned my face back to where it was facing, and see Rin. However, I wished I was in daze little longer, because the scene I saw was…tough to deal with.

Her shoulders were trembling, and she was glaring at me with hatred. Her eyes were watery, and her lips looked like she was about to cry anytime soon, as they remained sealed up.

"Oi! Rin..."

"YOU'RE THE WORST! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO A GIRL! YOU'RE A SHAME AMONGST MEN! GET BITTEN BY A DOG AND DIE!"

Right after it, Rin moved really fast; she grabbed the luggage on the floor as if she was snatching something, and charged out of the room kicking open the door on her way.

*BAM!* After hearing the noise of the door being slammed, I finally pulled myself together.

"…what did I do?" I wondered as I turned to Houki for a clue. Wasn't that the right promise? So it wasn't her cooking?

"Ichika."

"Ah? What is it, Houki?" I faced her.

What greeted me was a merciless face of a Hanya. Houki's face was so cold and behind her I can see an afterimage of female Hanya.

"Get kicked by a horse and die." She sentenced me.

"What the hell…what I do?"

Suddenly there was a flash of red light behind me and Houki and I turned to see Masurao in her crimson glory appeared.

She looked angry too.

"Master…My Beloved master." She called to me.

Before I could do anything she stomped her feet on my face, which knocked me to the floor.

As a reminder, Masurao is linked to me body and mind, so whatever she does to me, my brain makes me feel it. Even if she is a hologram, to me she was good as real…sometimes.

Masurao continued to rub her feet on my face to dig my head into the floor.

"Perhaps master needs to be re-educated on treating girls. Perhaps he wants that Masurao punishes him for his ignorance?" She asked in such a...sultry voice.

Chifuyu-Nee's appearance with such…refined taste. Such dominance over me and willingness! It was just like my old fantasies!

…Wait! Just forget what I mentioned! FORGET IT!

After a few minutes of getting cold looks from Houki and a beating from Masurao I got into bed. Houki, Rin, and Masurao were angry with me. So cruel of them. At least explain what I did wrong.

The situation should improve tomorrow morning...probably not. As the saying goes, girls' feelings last 3 times longer than guys'. I put the blanket over my head as I thought about my happy place.

That night, Masurao was extra strict and merciless with our mental bonding and training. I was in big trouble as she summoned several fireballs in her mindscape.

Sigh, why are the people of the opposite gender around me so powerful and easily angered. I am only a teenager with a dream to gain the title of the Strongest and to protect my sister.

The next morning, there was a large poster pasted on the student corridor. As students gathered I walked toward the chart to read what is going on.

The op of the chart had a large title.

**Class Representative Tournament Schedule**.

I looked at first year section. I stroll down the line for our class.

[Orimura Ichika] Ah here it is, and my opponent…!

I turned to Houki in surprise as she too had a surprised look on her face. I turned back to the chart, hoping I red wrong.

I wasn't wrong.

My remaining eye didn't fail.

And my preliminary opponent is the Class Representative from the First year, class 2. …Her name is…

Huang Lingtin.

AKA Rin chan.

I looked above.

"…Rin, this is a good chance to see if you can stand by my side again…this time you'll need more than determination and stubbornness. You need the power to not be destroyed by my mighty claws and fangs in one strike. You need to be strong…Rin."

I turned around to walk to my class. Houki followed me in silence.

"This Orimura Ichika…The Oshu's Doukugan Ryu will never falter, or run from a challenge. Rin…prepare yourself for a crazy party." I whispered under my breath.

The dice was cast.

Swords are held tightly, ready to be drawn in a flash.

Armors were fitted.

Blood, the red hot liquid boils in our veins.

War Songs are prepared and the War Drums are roaring in the heaven above.

Battle…was about to start and there was no one out there who could stop this fight.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

WAIT FOR THE BATTLE TO COME. ALSO THE HIDDEN SKILL I MENTIONED IN MY ORIMURA CHARACTER STAT WILL BE USED IN CH8!

Any Typemoon fans may be able to guess what it is.

* * *

><p>Name: Sanada Genjiro Yukihana<p>

Age:15

Infinite Stratos: Uchigane Nikishi Waka Tora Custom

Alignment: Chaos Neutral

Stat 

Strength: C

Agility: A

Speed: B

Defense: C

Endurance: C+

Luck: C

IS Syncro: C+++

3rd Gen weapons skill: E+++

All Skills (All skills will improve and develop in time)

**Riding: C**

She can ride just about anything from horse, bikes, and IS long as she is taught.

**Battle Continuation: ****C**

Strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Yukihana can fight even if a crippling blow was dealt for few minutes.

**Bravery: B **

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Yukihana is more dumb than brave, but it works out as reckless courage.

**Eye of the Mind (Fake)****: C**

A sixth sense for avoiding danger. Yukihana is not as experienced as Ichika to develop an Eye of the Mind (True), however, her senses makes up for it.

**Guardian Knight: C**

Temporary raises defensive power when protecting others. Yukihana may be a member of an all-girls gang, but she it to pure hearted to leave someone in danger.

**Instinct: C**

The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. At Rank C it is only effective for the sake of defense.

**Monstrous Strength:B**

An ability to temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill.

**Natural Body: C**

Possesses a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this Skill is treated as if his STR is always _Rank-Up_. Yukihna's body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories she intakes.

**Vitrification: D**

A serene state of mind. A mental protection that nullifies mental interference. At her rank Yukihana can prevent most interference, beside excitement for battle. Unless facing an enemy with Mental Pollution Rank B or above, she will not lose her cool.

* * *

><p>Name: Shinonono Houki<p>

Age:15

Infinite Stratos: Uchigane Nikishi

Alignment: Lawful Good

Stat 

Strength: C+

Agility: C

Speed: C+

Defense: B

Endurance: B

Luck: D

IS Syncro: C

3rd Gen weapons skill: E

All Skills (All skills will improve and develop in time)

**Riding: ****C**

She can ride IS long as she is taught.

**Battle Continuation: ****C**

Strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Houki can fight even if a crippling blow was dealt for few minutes.

**Bravery: B **

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Houki is a disciplined student that can prevent most mental assaults such as taunt in battle.

**Eye of the Mind (****True****)****: C**

Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Why Houki is not as experienced as Ichika to develop through rough battle, but she fought in several kendo championship.

**Eternal Arms Mastership: E+++**

Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. At Houki's level long as it is a katana she is welding, she is fine.

**Headache Sufferer: B**

A curse inherited from the birthplace for one to unable to express their feeling normally. Also known as Tsundere.

**Instinct: C+**

The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. At Rank C it is only effective for the sake of defense, but it can be used for offensive sometimes.

**Protection from Arrows: D-**

Increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectile trajectory through exceptional means such as hearing the sound of air being cut or sensing the killing intent of the enemy.

**Vitrification: D**

A serene state of mind. A mental protection that nullifies mental interference. At her rank Houki can prevent most interference, beside excitement for battle. Unless facing an enemy with Mental Pollution Rank B or above, she will not lose her cool.


	9. Chapter 8 Dance of the Twin Dragon!

Ch8 Bare your fangs at me! Dance of the twin Dragon!

* * *

><p>It's been several weeks since what happened at that time, and Rin's mood hasn't improved, it has worsened. She avoided me everywhere and gave me silent treatment all week.<p>

"Ichika, the inter-class battle will be next week. The arena will undergo a few setting adjustment, so today will be the last day for a practical battle." Houki told me as she dragged me to the arena for practice.

I continued my training with Houki, Cecilia, and Yukihana. I've gotten used to summoning all my weapons and had enough practice with THAT SKILL.

After our last practice for the competition I walked toward the dormitory with the girls. I was on my way to the corner until I heard a voice.

"I've been waiting for a long time, Ichika."

To think that the one waiting for me here is actually Rin. She folded her arms, looking rather cocky and fearless as she smiles. She definitely looked angry yesterday, so how much has her mood changed?

"Rin." I acknowledged her presence.

"What are you doing here!" Houki demanded, but Rin didn't even look at her.

She stared into my eye.

"…Ichika, have you property reflected on what you done?"

I narrowed my eye and I hold my arms across my chest and leaned on the wall.

"About what?"

"About what, you say! You should feel regret about making me mad, or thinking how to 'make up with me', right?"

"Even if you say that...you're the one who has been hiding from me, right?" I said to her as I closed my eye.

"You...don't tell me you would really ignore a girl when the girl says 'don't bother me'?"

"I don't have the patience to deal with someone who can't even face me. If you have a problem with me, then face me or force me."

I turned to her.

"As a person who stood next to me for the longest time, you should know how I work."

"...AHH, DAMN IT!"

Rin shouted agitated as she scratched her head in irritation.

"If you mess up your hair, it's not my fault!" I told her. She was not pleased.

"HURRY UP AND APOLOGIZE!"

I stared at her. Rin has gotten even bolder than I deemed possible to demand me to do something I don't want to. Before, she knew better than to argue with me over foolish things.

"Why should I? I did remember the promise, right?"

"I don't believe it! Are you still talking about that? You were wrong about the meaning, the important thing is the meaning'!"

"Meaning…What meaning?'

She stopped talking and Houki had a look of understanding. I wonder if she will share her thoughts with me and help me like a childhood friend would do.

"How infuriating. So you won't apologize no matter what?"

"That's why I said. Rin, I'll apologize when you give me a proper explanation!"

"It-It's because I didn't want to explain it clearly that I came all the way here!"

I don't understand this girl. If she just explains to me what my mistake was, we wouldn't even have this problem.

This Doukugan Ryu does not take back his words. I planned to face her anyway, so if she needs a reason to fight, then I will give it to her.

"So be it! In the class rep battle next week, the loser will have to listen to what the winner commands, is that alright?"

"Okay, if I win, you'll have to explain it clearly."

Masurao laughed in my mind. She didn't mind a challenge after all.

"Ex-Explain it..." Rin stuttered out as she blushed in a bright red color.

"What's the matter? You can back off if you want." I taunted her.

"To feel fear is only natural…Rin, you who knows my power, will only naturally fear me."

That pissed her off.

"Fear you? Don't make me laugh! I told you that whatever you are I can keep up just fine! Who would back off? You better practice how you'll apologize to me!"

"…False bravo and trash talk? Rin you are a fool to face me with such a weak will!"

"Who are you calling a fool? You obstinate blockhead! Idiot! You're the idiot here!"

How infuriating. She was always a spitfire, but this one sided bashing is extremely annoying.

"Shut up, you chibi! Chibi ironing board!"

…Oh shit!

Clang—!

The sudden explosion and impact caused the entire room to shake. Looking closely, Rin's entire right arm morphed into the IS part.

It was like punching the wall fully without touching the wall at all.

"You bastard...you actually said something you shouldn't have said!" she grinded out her words in rage.

Purple sparks flew through the IS defensive jacket.

"If you were expecting an applause, I am afraid you are not getting one Rin."

I narrowed my eye at her power, she manage to punch through the special wall easily.

"...A power-type! And she's a close-ranged type like Ichika-san!"

Cecilia seriously inspected the damage done.

"Correct Cecilia. An IS with CQC dares to challenge me."

I closed my eye.

"This wouldn't even be a match Rin. Did you forget? Even back then, your small frame made you a poor fighter so you were only allowed to watch. Just because you have an IS now doesn't mean you can ignore the fact…I am stronger than you."

"I actually wanted to go easy on you, but it seems like you really want to die...okay, I'll grant that wish—I'll crush you with all I've got until you can't stand."

Rin finally gave me a sharp glance that I'd seen before, the eyes of a person fully prepared to fight. An look that I can respect if it wasn't for such a childish reason we fought.

She turned and left the hall way.

"…Ichika-dono." Yukihana said in a soft tone.

"What?"

"…I once challenged Rin-san for the Class Representative position."

I turned to her with interest.

"I used my Uchihgane WakaTora Custom…I tried my best, but I lost."

She turned her brown eyes to me.

"Rin san is not an amateur and she is strong. Underestimating her is unwise."

I chuckled.

"I know…however, she is angry at such foolish reason, so I will need to punish her. I have been meaning to fight her anyway so if she needs a reason to fight with all her might, then I will give her a reason."

Houki seemed unsatisfied and looked at me.

"You did that on purpose?"

"While I really don't know what I did wrong with the promise we shared, but I intended for us to fight soon."

My honest words seemed to relieved her of some burden.

"Since you didn't know…you only need a light beating." She sentenced me.

Houki-chan…what did I do wrong?

"Troublesome…Oi! Houki! I'll be heading back soon!"

I turned away from them.

"Don't tell me about her style or weapons Yukihana…don't ruin the beauty of the battle field for me."

"Hai!" she replied.

I walked ahead of the girls. "I have some preparation to do…right Masurao?"

Masurao materialized next to me with a smile.

"Master, you improved THAT SKILL to a degree that it is close to mastery. Since that girl is a CQC power user, it will come in handy."

"I know…since she is a representative candidate, then she is expected to have a 3rd gen unit. I will fun, if Cecilia was anything to measure up to."

Two of us grinned in excitement. We really are a bloodthirsty, battle loving duo.

* * *

><p>On the day of the battle, the match between me and Rin is held at the 2nd arena, and that will be the first match.<p>

"So your opponent is Rin-sama? Ichika-sama you have my condolence for this misfortune."

"It matters not Kojuro. Is Masurao ready for battle?"

"Ichika sama! Masurao is all cleared for battle." Kojuro said as he went through some primary check before deploying. Said Katakura Kojuro as he was performing a last minute check on Masurao's condition.

Katakura Kojuro, now a member of my IS's engineer crew was looking through a computer pad with sharp eyes for any errors. He came here again to help me for a match. He was wearing a white lab coat and a tie, but he kept his hair style and his scar on his chin was still showing.

"Kojuro, is that sword ready?" I asked my loyal samurai.

Kojuro turned to me with a negative shake of his head.

"It is being planned, but not made yet sir."

I closed my eye.

"Very well."

If that sword is not made, then my killing move will be determined by **that skill**.

An IS uses something called an "equalizer' to store equipment and certain functions. The number of armaments a suit can equip differs due to the specs. For example, an ordinary IS can have at least two , but since each IS core is different some might be picky enough to refuse certain weapons. Luckily my Masurao is rather similar to me. We both love swords and don't believe in overkill.

We both desire power, we both desire to be strong. During the first shift Masurao didn't bring out her full strength because some part of her body was still being modified during the fight. After few days she told me that all the features that comply to my personality and skill are now done. The fact that has Akakami the red hair and the Crimson Mist Field, the Akakiri was created by Masurao for my sake. She will never be picky when it comes to improving ourselves to be the best among the best. The only problem is that while I can tolerate guns, Masurao outright refused them. I understand that because I wasn't a fan of those things either. A decent sword is so much better.

She is a powerful IS that developed several programs for herself. After the first shift I had a lot of help from the engineer crew to finalize some of the latest features that Masurao created for herself. To say that the engineers were drooling at the advancement was unnecessary.

IS is constantly evolving and while other IS and pilots can improve as well, but none of them can communicate with each other like Masurao and I. We are so well linked and have such a good relation that we are improving every day.

The hidden skill I been practicing with Masurao and the girls will be used today.

**That skill** will be the most humiliating and toughest obstacle Rin will have ever faced. That, I am sure.

"Also, Ichika-sama, some of our followers begged me to bring them today so they are at the cheering section, however…"

"What is it?"

"…As you know some of them known have Rin-sama since she is your old friend, and she was popular among the gang. The faction for your support and Rin-sama's support is in the middle of a cheering competition."

"…Impressive."

"Indeed my lord."

Since Rin and Dan are my few good friends they met the gangs before. They were afraid first, but they realized all my members are good natured inside and rather nice guys to hang out with. Some of them actually allowed Dan to ride their bike and Rin was little miss popular among the crew.

A screen appeared before him showing the basic status of Rin's IS.

"Her IS is Shen Long. It's a close quarter type IS, just like your Masurao." the voice of Yamada-sensei came from the communicator. Apparently she was watching the match with my sister from where the teachers would supervise matches like this.

"You'll be fighting a different battle than the one you had with me. Be cautious." Cecilia warned with a worried look.

"Don't get all stiff. If you fight like you practiced, then you can win." Houki said .

"Fight with all your might, Ichika-dono!" Yukihana encouraged.

I nodded to all their comments as I prepared myself.

Chifuyu-Nee turned to me.

"'Get ready to deploy."

I nodded my head.

"Hai, waga aneue.(Yes, my sister.)" I replied.

Kojuro even gave me a thumbs up as he switched the waiting sign to green light.

I walked up the hanger door and on my way I picked up a high vibration katana from the wall. The same weapon used by an Uchigane.

Houki turned to me.

"Why are you taking that?"

I turned to her as I attached the sword on my back.

"To make it even." I commented with no elaboration.

I flew out to the battle field.

* * *

><p>(Arena)<p>

"Then both of you, please get into position."

The broadcaster prompted us. Both me and Rin were in mid-air, 5m away from each other. Both Rin and I turn on our communicators to talk to each other.

"Ichika, if you apologize now, I'll reduce the pain I'll inflict on you!"

"You of all people are asking me to surrender? Such foolishness does you no good, Rin!"

I held my arms around my chest as I gently floated in the air.

I was not using my Akakiri, the red mist and I was not wearing my helmet. My face was revealed to the audience and for the first time, people saw my mysterious IS. However all the scanner weren't working right. My Akakiri might not be on, but my Akakami was doing its job.

"Let me say this first, the IS defenses aren't perfect. The suit can be damaged by an offensive power that can break through the defensive shields."

That's not a threat, but a fact. It's said that there seems to exist a 'final weapon' that can directly damage the IS pilot. However, it's against the rules and more importantly, it's dangerous.

"To worry for a superior enemy is unneeded Rin." I told her as I summoned Kuroshiki with its metal sheath on.

"Unless you prove yourself to be skilled, you won't even force me to draw this sword completely."

That made her angry.

"Now then, both of you," The PA announcer's voice rang out through the whole arena, "Let the match begin."

She summoned her giant dao, a large sword, and charged at me in full speed with a battle cry.

I responded with my own.

The fight was on.

(at the tribunes)

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!..." the Orimura fans chanted and the Date army, they were waving their banners and flags with zealous effort and their morale was high. However this time they are having an internal conflict as another side chanted.

"Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan!..."

On the other side were the diehard Rin fans from the same army. The part of the army that fell for Rin's mini yandere and tsundere power long ago. They wore pink t-shirts and waved banners and flags with her pictures on it.

The two sides stared into the eyes of their comrades that turned into a (temporary) enemy.

The fight was on.

(back in the arena)

The two machines charged at each other, the black machine with its sheathed blade and the pink one with its great sword.

Their swords clashed, and for a moment, they were in a power struggle. Sparks flew between them as they fought for dominance. After a few moment the two eventually disengaged.

"You dodged the first attack. I'm impressed." Rin said with her cocky look.

I on the other hand said nothing as I got into position again. I had noticed the fact that the huge sword she used made it difficult for me to maintain that clash moments ago. My sword is lighter than Rin's after all.

In terms of machine spec, her strength status was higher, but my speed is unmatched.

"However..."

Rin materialized a second great sword, and rushed toward me like an angry bull, or a tiger.

I dodged her rush and countered her next blow.

Her skill with that weapon is average at most. Most likely because she can only use it in her IS. Large daos are heavy for a young girl with such a small frame. There was no way for her to practice with them without her IS. To master a weapon is to make that weapon a part of yourself. As a swordsman, I can use my blades with or without IS. Without any mastery of her daos her attack patterns are easy to read.

However she isn't a complete fool. To make up for her lack of skill, she is fully using her IS's superior strength to fluently move that weapon. Adding to the fact how heavy the blades are, her blow has more destructive force than my own.

I parried the next blow with my sheathed blade and rotated the blade to the side in order to nullify the force and to protect my weapon. I sent out a few blows myself, but with a sheathed blade, it was useless.

"Why don't you stop acting tough and draw that sword?"

I smirked at her.

"As soon as you can hit me."

Her eyes narrowed.

She combined her scimitar like blades and turned it into a double-headed voulge. She started to spin the weapon in her hand as she charged at me.

"HHHYYYAAAA!"

I dodged her swing and flew lower toward the ground.

"Don't you run away!" she shouted as she gave chase.

"...A double-headed voulge...never used it before. What do you think Masurao? Can you do it?"

"Naturally." She replied.

I smirked.

Time to use **that skill**.

She came in for a horizontal slash, but instead of dodging I summoned the sheathed version of Byakushiki. I hooked my sheathed blade on one of the hooks of her blade. The sudden forced stop made her blow lose some power behind it and since she was swinging it side way and I blocked in the front, her back blade will no reach for me. Her skill isn't good enough for a perfect side in and turn to attack my side. This is what she gets for not mastering her weapon.

I tackled her to close the space between us. I quickly pushed my Kuroshiki into her guard which is front of her chest, between her arms that were holding her double side voulge and held the blade in reverse grip.

"This arm..." I muttered.

She panicked as she couldn't move away.

"I will be taking it!"

I pulled out the Kuroshiki by her right arm, the way our position was, if she had no IS, then the blade would have sink into her arm where her blood vessels will be at. At my sudden deadly attack she reacted by instinct.

She pulled her hands away from her weapon.

A mistake.

Big mistake.

A mistake that I will take advantage of.

I let go of the Byakushiki as I held her remaining left hand. I put her into an arm lock which forced her arm up in an uncomfortable position.

"Hey! Let go!"

Even with her superior strength, if she can't use it, then it is meaningless.

"Ok." I told her as I knocked the voulge away from her and kicked her away. Then I grabbed the double sided blade as my own.

She quickly readjusted herself. She looked up to me and gasped. Not only her, but all the other people watching including the teachers gasped.

The voulge was glowing red. The beautiful weapon was now rather blackish and had many red veins all over it.

"…Rin." I called to her.

She turned to my face.

"This blade…this Souten Gagetsu…is mine."

She could only stared at me.

* * *

><p>(Teachers and Kojuro)<p>

"What is this?" Maya asked. It wasn't surprising that what Ichika was doing was impossible. An IS has special code and restriction to prevent weapons being stolen by another IS. They can be dematerialized and redeployed whenever they are needed. However Ichika was breaking that rule and using Rin San's weapon.

"The special power of Masurao…a 3rd generation skill made for Ichika sama's skill in melee weapons. One of the three skills he gained alongside Akakiri and Akakami, a support type skill that was shrouded in mystery." Said Kojuro.

Chifuyu turned to Kojuro "And what is it doing?"

"By using the Akakami's signal jamming and scrambler, he is sending out a signal fooling the Souten Gatesu to think Ichika-sama is Rin-sama. Also the Akakiri is canceling the signals from Shenlong to take back her weapon. Finally, once received the third skill I mentioned is sending Ichika sama the best way to wield that weapon."

"What power is this?" Chifuyu-Nee asked.

"…Ichika-san called it **Knight of Honor**." Cecilia answered .

Chifuyu turned to her.

"You knew about his?"

"Yes, myself along with Yukihana-san and Houki-san had been helping him using it."

"And I have been using that combat data to improve it." said Kojuro.

Houki said nothing as she watched the battle unfold.

"…Ichika." She muttered softly.

* * *

><p>(Battle)<p>

I slowly descended to the ground as Rin stared speechless.

"H-how is it that you are holding my Souten Gagetsu?"

"…My **Knight of Honor** has the ability to take any weapon from an enemy and use it as my own."

I spin the weapon in one hand. My movement was clearly more fluent than her spin. I held the blade in both hands as I got into a stance.

"Allow me to show you…how to really use this weapon."

She flew backward!

But I was faster.

I came at her like a bolt of lightning and swung down at her in a right hand spin, she dodged so I turned the blade to the side and switched hand to sing it to the side, hitting Rin on her arm. I spun the weapon again and slammed it on her shoulder and pulled it back to slash at her from below with the other blade.

Rin jumped back to avoid the following strike, but failed to dodge the third attack which was a horizontal slash and finished with a stabbing thrust. She was sent flying away from form him.

"Is that all? I am disappointed Rin."

I swung the blade behind me making one end facing the ground and the sky, and walked to her.

"If this is all you got, then you can't stand by me anymore…not without getting hurt."

Her eyes narrowed.

She got up then she saw a spinning katana landing in front of her.

"Take it! It is a high vibration katana from a spare Uchigane. I brought it here for you."

I suddenly threw the Souten Gagetsu into the air as it sailed in the air. The weapon kept its curse form even after leaving my hand. The GN-Particles done its job as it kept the weapon under my control.

On my hand materialized my signature black helmet and I slowly put it on my head. My vision turned even clearer and the helmet's features were activated. I caught the falling double headed voulge and I tested its weight by spinning it again.

"I'll stop holding back now." I told her as my Akakami was activated, glowing in the red light as it canceled all communications and scanning. Also the Akakiri activated to hide my look from viewers.

Rin got up.

"Y-You…are you looking down on me!"

She smashed my good will away as she back handed the spare katana as she got into a stance.

I suddenly detected a sudden heat building up in her shoulder.

An attack!

*PA!*, Rin's shoulder guards open, and the moment the ball-like things fired, my body got 'blown' away by some invisible impact.

[shield point 490]

I immediately summoned back my consciousness that was gradually blacking out, but Rin didn't stop attacking.

"That was a jab." She said in a proud tone.

Well...she got me.

She fired again, but my IS hyper sensor, Masurao's eyes are the finest in the world. I saw the change in temperature's color as it approached me and I blocked it with the Souten Gatetsu. I spun the weapon in front of me as I flew backward, fending off the invisible attacks.

* * *

><p>"What was that...?"<p>

Houki, who's watching the live broadcast from the arena, muttered.

"'Impact cannons'. These compress the nearby air into a cannon barrel, and the resulting shockwave will fire it out like a cannon—" answered Maya as she stared into the screen.

"They're 3rd generation weapons like Blue Tears." said Cecilia. However, Houki isn't listening, as on the screen, Ichika's in a tough spot.

But to her amazement he started to spin his weapon to block the so called invisible attacks.

Houki's heart would skip a beat as he calmly defended from the blows by spinning his newly acquired weapon like an invisible swordsman.

"How is Ichika blocking them?"

"Ichika-sama's talent with weapons and his battle instincts can't be ignored." Said Kojuro.

It's a tougher battle than the one against Cecilia. More than getting victory, Houki just wants Ichika to be safe.

* * *

><p>"You sure can dodge really well, even though the specialty of the 'Dragon's Roar' is that both the barrel and the bullet are invisible to the naked eye."<p>

"...My IS hyper sensor can tell the change in temperature, so it isn't hard to dodge and block an attack that I can clearly see. My personal skill that Masurao labeled the 'Eternal Armed Mastery' allows me to fight with any weapons even under pressure. This support skill alongside 'Knight of Honor' makes me the king of bladed weapons."

I dodged another barrage of those 'invisible' bullets. I barrel rolled to avoid a blow and zig zaged to avoid lock on.

"Another skill of me is "The Protection from Arrow' a skill named after my keen sense to avoid projectile weapons and finding the location of the attack makes me suited to any long range combat. This skill was especially useful against Cecilia."

"Shut up BAKA ICHIKA!" Rin shouted as she fired the Ryuho in full power. I activated the GN-Shield but the blow still got me and my shield points suffered.

[GN-Particles 77%]

"What to do...a Barrier Void Attack?...Nope, that is Nee-chan's solution. I don't feel like unveiling Yukihira Akasuki again." Can you blame me? Last time I used it recklessly I destroyed the entire stadium shield.

I got into a stance with **MY** Souten Gagetsu and charged forward.

"Nee-chan is Nee-chan…ORE WA ORE DA!(I am me!) My way of conquest…IS through my own will!"

Rin opened fired with the Ryuho, but my superior agility and speed got around it. Since I activated the Red Mist and the Red Hair at normal level, instead of a restricted level like before, she can't see my movement well. The lack of analyses from Shenlong means that she has to fight without her normal IS support in sensor and detection.

"With no help from the 'lock on' system…only thing you got is your own skill."

My hand glow in red light as the Voulge glowed red as well. I swung the blade down on Rin's arm as she blocked, but her armor was badly cut and her A.B activated to protect her.

"H-How!"

"Knight of Honor not only makes a weapon mine to use, but thanks to the GN-Particles focused on my hand, it can heat up the weapon to act like a heat sword. This way the Souten Gagetsu's cutting power increased!"

I swung down at her.

She fired the Dragon Roar, but this close distance, she had to lower the attack power.

I blocked and attacked in a single smooth motion. My motion was continuous; there was no pause between the defense and offensive moves. Like a flowing river my strikes were perfectly linked.

I got close and her guard was weak, she had no weapon, but her cannon…in close combat. I raised the vungle in a swiping motion toward my right.

"Eek!"

"I have you now!"

[beep…beep…Warning! High Concentrated Bean Particles Detected!]

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>(BOOM!)<p>

* * *

><p>The entire arena shakes with a sudden boom. Something broke through the arena's barrier and landed on the center of the field. Smoke could be seen rising from the center of the stage. The arena and the barriers are made of the same material as the IS. As something which could penetrate it shows that it is armed to be strong.<p>

"Nani..." I muttered at the thing in the smoke. I lowered my weapon down to stare into the smoke.

"Wh-What's going on...?" Rin asked from a private line. She sounded confused from all of this.

"Ichika, the match's suspended! Hurry up and return to the control zone!" Rin shouted.

What's Rin talking about out all of a sudden? This duel is not over! Just as I'm wondering this, the hi-tech sensors of the IS gave an emergency notice.

"The heard source in the middle of the stage is an unknown IS. Sealing the arena now."

"Hoo...interesting. An IS dares to interrupt my duel?...I will deliver a just punishment."

In other words, I am going cut that thing into pieces.

"Hurry up, Ichika!"

I did not move. In the ominous red mist I gripped the weapon tightly.

"...I didn't win yet...this duel isn't over yet! MASURAO AND I ARE NOT DONE YET! WE REFUSE TO END THIS MATCH WITH A DRAW! NOT AGAIN, NOT THIS TIME!"

I opened up a link to the teacher.

"Aneue! I'll engage the unknown, is it ok with you?"

"Orimura kun what are you saying! Return immediately!"

"No can do, Yamada Sensei. I am going to teach this trash what happens if you mess up my duel!"

Suddenly a blast of laser came out of the smoke heading for distracted Rin.

"Watch it!" I shouted as I flew in to get Rin out of the way.

"Ho-Hold on a minute, you idiot! Let go of me!"

"Oi! Stop getting agitated-you idiot! Stop hitting me!"

"Shu-Shut up! You're too noisy!" shouted Rin as she smacked my head.

Though I have the shields and helmet to protect me, the cannon-like fists that are hitting at my face aren't something to feel happy for.

"Be-Besides, where are you holding me-"

"Incoming!"

Forget about Rin, right now, after the mist cleared, another shot is fired over. I barreled rolled and dodged the blast.

After barely dodging the enemy's attack, the enemy IS floats over.

"Kore wa..." I muttered as I looked at my attacker.

The greyish IS looks abnormal; it's arms are abnormally long, all the way till below the waist, and there's no neck, shoulder or head that can be seen.

Most uniquely, it has a 'full-body armor'.

Normally, the IS will only deploy armor over only a part of the body, because there's no need to have a full armor. The defenses are all done by the energy shields, so the armor appearance is meaningless. Of course, there are defensive IS that can carry physical defensive shields, but even with that, an IS without even 1cm of skin revealed is something unheard of.

Only full armor type in the world was my Masurao and its Samurai feature, but in exchange my armor was thinned out. This one was using full armor, full frame, and most likely a crazy amount of the jet propulsion nozzles all over its body are used to maintain its position. Its head reveals sensors that aren't arranged properly. There are also 4 holes on both sides of the forearms that allow it to fire those lasers.

"What are you?"

"..." was his reply.

"Orimura-kun! Huang-san! Leave the arena! The teachers will use their IS to suppress it." Yamada-sensei's voice Came from over the communicator .

"I refuse! An enemy that can break an arena barrier and has a high powered beam cannon that out performs Cecilia's Starlight MK III. This guy is dangerous and we have a lot of audience here. It is better for me to get rid of it."

* * *

><p>I turned to Rin.<p>

"You can run if you want to."

"HA! As if! You still need me to watch your back!"

Suddenly a speaker activated.

"THAT IS MY JOB RIN-SAMA!" Kojuro shouted.

I smirked.

"You sure? I've beaten you into a pretty bad shape you know."

"I am fine."

I nodded as I tossed her the Souten Gagetsu back. I summoned the Shiki brothers as I got into a stance.

"OK! LET'S PARTY!"

We charged at the mysterious IS that slowly got up.

* * *

><p>"HELLO, HELLO? ORIMURA-KUN, CAN YOU HEAR ME? HUANG-SAN!"<p>

There's no need to shout into the IS private chat, it's just that Maya got so anxious that she forgot about that.

Kojuro was silent. Most likely understanding his lord's stubbornness in these things and wise enough not to argue with him.

"If it is Ichika-sama's will, then I Kojuro shall obey."

"W-What are you saying Katakura-kun! This is dangerous!"

"Since he said that he wants to fight, why don't we just let him do so?"

"W-WHAT, ORIMURA-SENSEI! HOW CAN YOU CASUALLY SAY SUCH A THING!"

"Calm down, and have some coffee. You're anxious because you lack sugar."

"...Erm, Chifuyu-sama, that's salt..." corrected Kojuro.

"..."

Suddenly stopping the spoon that's pouring salt into the coffee, Chifuyu puts the white pieces back into the container.

"Why is there salt here?"

"Who, who knows...? But there's the oversized label 'salt' on it..." answered Maya.

"..."

"Ah, so you're worried about your brother? No wonder you made such a mistake-"

"..."

An irritating silence, a really irritating silence. Feeling that something bad may happen, Maya tries to change the topic.

"Oh, yes-"

"Yamada-sensei, please drink this coffee."

"Huh? I-Is-isn't that the one you poured salt on..."

"Here."

Facing the coffee (with some salt) being forced onto her, Maya can only weep as she accepts.

"I-I'll take it then..."

"The coffee is hot, just gulp it down at one go."

YOU ARE EVIL!

"Sensei, please allow me permission to use my IS! I can deploy it right away!"

"I would really want to, but-look at this."

Chifuyu knocks on the flat screen display and changes the intel screen. These values are the data on the 2nd arena.

"The barriers are set at level 4...? And the doors are all locked-is it that IS' doing?"

"That's the case. Because of that, we can't evacuate nor send support."

Though Chifuyu's saying this calmly, on a closer look, her hands are unable to restrain her anxiety as she knocks onto the screen.

"If, if that's the case, why don't we ask for support from the government under the excuse of an emergency situation!-"

"We've done that already. Right now, the elites who have trained for 3 years are forcefully entering the system. Once we get rid of the shields, we can let the squads attack."

Having said that, the increasing anxiety causes Chifuyu's eyebrows to twitch. Treating that action as a signal of danger, Cecilia restrains her emotions as she sits down on the bench.

"Sigh...so we can only wait..."

"What's the matter? We won't be sending you into the assault squad, so don't worry!"

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"Your IS armaments are suited for taking on many suits, it would be a hindrance when used to take on one enemy, while being along many other suits."

"Such thing! To say that I'm-"

"Have you done any combined training before? What was that mission? How do you use a wide range weapon? What's the setup of the enemy? Did you think of what the enemy level is? The suit's operation time-"

"I-I got it! That's enough!"

"Humph, it's good that you get it."

Giving an 'I surrender' pose, Cecilia shakes her hands to prevent Chifuyu from going on rattling about what seems to be an hour long lecture.

"Sigh...I'm really unhappy about my own ineptness.."

Due to fatigue, the sigh is even longer than the previous one. Then Cecilia notices something.

"That's strange? Where's Shinonono-san..."

In contrast to Cecilia, who's looking around, only Chifuyu's looking sharply in a different direction. Kojuro to narrowed his eyes, but he dared no to stop someone who is following her own will. If his will is to accept and protect, then maybe…it is her will to fight and protest. However, nobody has the time or mood to realize this.

* * *

><p>"ORA!" I cried out as I performed a double slash only for the enemy IS to bend backward and fly away. I gave chase and quickly caught up to it.<p>

"Do you think such pitiful speed can work on me?" I called out to perform a vertical slash followed by a thrust, which the mysterious IS blocked and turned away…without even turning his head to look.

I narrowed my eye as the enemy dodged my strikes for the fourth time. It seems my concealing red mist did work, but his reflexes and movement were good enough to dodge my blow. Also I can tell, that he can't seem to get a lock on him thanks to Akakami, but…it didn't change the fact his movement…is different.

When I fought Cecilia and Rin, they showed signs of panic when their machine couldn't get a reading on me. Since they couldn't get detection on me, they had to rely on their eyes, but this IS…it is clear it was suffering from lack of Intel and analyses like my other opponents, but its movement was too well planned out. No the movement seems too impossible for a handicapped enemy to perform so perfectly.

"Ichika, you idiot! Aim properly!"

"I am!" I shouted as I performed an overhead slash with the Kuroshiki, but had to use Byakushiki to deflect a blast of beam. The Unknown spread his arms apart, and fires rapid beam Gatling gun from its chest. I activated the GN-Shield to block his assault.

"Kch! This guy..." I muttered in frustration as my shield parried and deflected the small, but rapid beam blasts.

I've been attacking the enemy suit at angles and speed that it's normally impossible to dodge. However, the propellers output throughout the suit are extremely abnormal, so much that it actually took it less than 1 second to get away from my reach!

Rin released another barrage of the Ryuho, but the machine simply dodged them.

"Rin! Why don't you aim properly!"

"Shut up!'

The enemy IS blasted a stream of high level beam energy at us, which we had to dodge. The IS started to spin again to release a huge storm of blasts. By spinning like a top, he managed to cover wide range of area into a kill zone.

"This guy...he is repeating the same move."

"Huh" Rin asked me.

"That was the 6th time he used that attack...also his reaction was a repeat as well."

I suddenly blast off toward the enemy as it prioritized me again. I dodged his large fist and approached behind him. I activated the Kuroshiki's heat sword mode to rip the IS in two, but the IS turned its body in an impossible speed and position to block my blow. It actually had a booster on his thigh which pushed it above my head. It actually flew upside down! I slashed horizontally with Byakushiki, but it had a proportion booster on its upper shoulder and chest to push his upside down form further into the air, to avoid my attck.

"Again!" I shouted. This was impossible! It was like this thing had no human limit! It fought like a...computer! A program!

"Rin! I got up to 280pt and 65% of GN-Particles left. How about you?"

"I got 190."

I thought over our situation.

"It seems I beat you up too much." I teased.

"S-Shut it! Baka Ichika!"

I turned to the enemy IS. Its form was still as it stared at us from safe distance. Once again…there was no killing intent,

"It's not attacking us again."

"Huh?"

"The enemy...it never attacks unless, we attack it. Also it stops to stare at us whenever we talk."

I lift the two blades on my shoulder.

"Also...I don't think anyone is in there."

"Ah?"

I turned to her.

"Whenever one enters a fight, two enemies emit a silent killing intent or battle aura. There are 'Dou' a agrassive battle aura and 'Sei' a clam battle aura. I have been sending my 'Dou' battle aura and killing intent on that thing, but it is not responding. No fear, excitement, worry, or anxiety...It pisses me off."

I clenched my blades tighter and to Rin, it seemed like the Akakiri went around me more violently.

"How dare that scrap-metal ignore me?" I said with cold furry.

"I don't care that that 'Doll' is unmanned. Anyone foolish enough to fight me half-heartily with a mere trash...deserves thousand deaths."

Rin narrowed her eyes and shock her head side to side.

"Ah? It's impossible for an unmanned IS to mo-"

Speaking up till here, Rin suddenly became silent.

As if pondering, Rin recaps the battle up till now. Her rather strict expression is different from usual.

"No wait, there has to be somebody inside. An IS can't move without anyone in it. That _is_ how it is."

"Such narrow thoughts are beneath you Rin. Do you truly believe that advancement of weapon will ever stop? Mankind will never stop improving their killing method, and an IS is no different."

I pointed my sword at the mysterious IS.

"Well...there is one exception."

"And that exception is?"

"My Masurao is the pinnacle of power. There will be no IS or pilot that will be mightier than us. This Doukugan Ryu will prove that I am the strongest, than that proof will become an unparallel and peerless truth!"

Rin smirked as she float next to me. She raised her Souten Gagetsu high.

"If, and just _if_ it's an unmanned suit, what do we do?" She asked as she settled her green eyes at me.

"What? Can we win if it's unmanned?"

"Naturally...if I attack with intend to slice through him instead of the Shield...then my blade will kill him. It was never my style to hold back, this is a good opportunity to use that sword again."

The power of the 'Yukihira Akatsuki', including the Barrier Void Skill, which is highly dangerous in full power, therefore, I couldn't use my full power in training or in matches, but if it's unmanned, it's okay even if I don't consider the worst case scenario. Also, my one off ability to use the Akatsuki to its full power is my 'Shunko, the Flash Cry.'

There is a solution for this.

"Rin, distract him until I can undo the lock I placed on my weapon."

"Got it!"

Rin went in and fired her shock cannon, which the enemy return fired.

I got into a stance.

"Masurao...let's do this."

I saw a screen appeared with a picture of many chains on it. This was a seal placed by Masurao to prevent me from using the One Off Ability recklessly. Now it is about to come off.

When I was about to add in the password, a loud voice rang out from the speaker.

I turned to the commentary tower. Houki was there in the open using a loud speaker to shout at me.

"IF YOU'RE A MAN...IF YOU'RE A MAN, EVEN IF YOU CAN'T WIN, YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT THAT KIND OF OPPONENT!"

She shouted, and the *cree-* echoes rings from the speakers. I use my hi-zoom sensors to look at Houki through a 10x zoom, and can see her panting 'ha...ha...' as her shoulders tremble. She looks angry, yet anxious, a really unbelievable look.

"That fool! What is she-" Before I can scold her for her recklessness, I heard a bone chilling scream.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed out Rin as her body sailed into the air by a pink blast of energy.

"RIN!" I shouted. Now I was pissed enough to cut for real. HOW DARE IT HURT MY FRIEND!

"Awaken! Scorn of the heaven! Burn this world into ashes and raise a new one by your everlasting crimson dawn!...Yukihira Akatsuki!" I commanded as my final sword appeared on my hand. I activated its beam blade as Katana blade shaped energy blade came out.

"_Slice them apart my master_." Masurao whispered as she shared my anger.

"...Die." I called out as the IS suddenly took interest to Houki and pointed its large arm at her.

I vanished toward him in insane speed. I struck down his extended left arm and watched as the beam sword sliced right through its armor and barrier. If this was a normal person in an IS, Then I would have sliced her arm off for real.

I held nothing back. I sailed pass the enemy IS to reach for Rin. Her shield was down and she had no wounds, but exhaustion.

"S-Sorry, it got me when I was distracted."

"…Baka." I whispered as I flew to Houki while carrying Rin.

I left her in Houki's care.

I turned to the IS now with a missing arm. On my hand was a gift I stole from Rin.

I held the Souten Gagetsu in a horizontal line.

"Masurao, turn the Akatsuki's cutting power to fatal and undo the chain on Shunko…password command is…" I muttered under my breath.

"[Conquer the World with your Mighty Roar, Shunko.]"

At that moment I was covered in a storm of red mist unlike any other. The chain on the screen was destroyed as the output on the GN-Particles went overboard as it spilled out from every booster and parts that emits them. My Black armor that was darker than the night…it turned red hot with a pinkish tint.

"**SHUNKO!"** I roared as as my declaration was overlapped by Masurao's own roar. I blast off toward the IS with speed that exceed all of my other performances.

I left a hazy red after image of myself as I flew across the sky. I was filled with so much power it drove me mad. Unknown to me the right eye under the eye patch glowed blue as it protected my mind from the sudden rush of power and speed.

I blasted down at the mysterious IS.

I was too fast to track before, now I was an after image.

I slashed at it and its barrioers were cut through as if nothing was there. I left a nasty cut across its chest in passing. I turned back toward it and my Souten Gagetsu was raised.

"**KYUU GEKI ISSATSU**!(NINE HITS ONE KILL!)!"

I was smashing the IS with the blunt end of the Souten Gagetsu. I performed a various blows from the sharp edge to dull blunt part of the double head vungle and attacked the lower stomach, right leg, right arm, left shoulder by the collar bone, left upper chest, groin, back of the hip, center of the spine, and the right side of the head. Each nine cuts and blows would have killed a man many times already from blunt force, cut, blood loss, and trauma. By the time I was done with my brutal barrage that would definitely kill a man, the Souten Gagetsu was chipped and broken in different places. One of the blades was practically destroyed by my attack.

I split the spear into two.

"Take this!" I shouted in the red haze as I smashed the two daos into the IS's thinner left leg and left it there. I summoned Akatsuki and Slashed off the shoulder that once had a left hand.

The enemy IS seems to wail, until it blasted me with its right chest guns at close range. It seems my Kyuu Geki issatus managed to damage its left chest gun bad enough to be broken. The remaining gun's barrels glow and I couldn't dodge, so I braced myself for the impact. I was shot all over my body and cracks appeared on my armor. My armor which was naturally thinner was more frail now that it is going through such strain with Shunko. The cracks and damages were real as my Absolute Barriers were paper thin, barely enough to keep me alive. However thanks to the Masurao releasing of such dense energy particles, it disturbed the enemy's own weak beams.

"THIS TIME! MOSQUITO BITS WILL ONLY PISS ME OFF EVEN MORE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I summoned Byakushiki with my remaining hand and used the side of its bean reflecting blade to protect myself against the beams. However a mini-gun's firing rate was faster than my blocks.

I 'tsked' as I threw the white sword into the air in contempt. I summoned the Kuroshiki, my most destructive steel sword in term of tearing enemies apart and slashed across the enemy's chest, destroying the mini-guns.

The IS swung it huge fist at me with rockets on the back.

I countered with the Akatsuki. The beam sword went through half the fist until I thrust the Kuroshiki into the enemy's remaining leg. I sliced off the leg with an upper slash and thrown the sword away into the air, spinning as it went.

I check my screen and saw that my Shunko only had few more seconds left. It seems as predicted the Shunko has serious power up, but in exchange me power is drained like mad.

[40 seconds.]

The enemy didn't care as it swung its fist that was charging energies again. I simply ducked under it, allowing the enemy to smash one of my helmet's horns off.

[35 seconds]

"You can take the horn! I will take your life!" I shouted as I performed my last move.

I stepped into the enemy IS' chest and thrust my beam katana backward. To others it must look as if I stabbed myself, but the thin, elegant beam katana didn't harm me as it went between my side and the right arm.

[29 seconds]

A scene truly worthy of a samurai drama.

My blade was pierced into the mysterious IS' stomach. This was a true killing move. I is a sword technique that uses one own body as a shield to hide the blade, until the last minute. A killing move that can be used as a suicide move to kill each other.

"Ichika! It's alive!" shouted Houki.

True to her word the IS's arm was rising to smash my head in.

[24 seconds]

"…Cecilia?"

"I have a clear shot."

A blue beam of light hit the back of the IS, behind the machine, high above the air, was the noble Blue Tear and Cecilia.

I intensified the beam katana to a wider and thicker beam saber. The enemy IS struggled as the beam sword in its stomach was expanded slightly and burned away more parts from the inside. I missed the core on its chest.

[19 seconds]

"Chifuyu-Nee…you better be grateful that I am not bisecting this piece of crap." I muttered as I pushed the sword deeper, causing the IS to shake as if it was a real person in pain. I narrowed my eye without even turning to the doll.

"…A doll? A dog? A trash? How foolish to think I can be defeated by a mere trash with no intention to truly fight. As if I can't overcome such a lowly doll. Only a man can slay a man, a warrior should only be killed by a warrior. A conquering dragon…can only be matched by a hero of equal valor." I said as I slide the beam out of the IS in a smooth motion. The eyes of the enemy IS glowed red and slowly turned off.

The open wound on its chest released a gushing liquid that seemed like fuel or cooling liquid for the IS. It dripped and spilled off of him like blood.

{KILLKILLKILLDESTROY! DEATH! SLICE IT AWAY!}

"Such an unwanted reminder…" I muttered in remembrance.

[13 seconds]

I deactivated my beam sword and sheathed my katana handle to my hips like a real samurai. My handle disappeared into my armor as my red glow faded black and I was not surrounded by the red haze.

"…I am tired." I muttered as I walked away.

I turned to Cecilia and opened the private channel.

"Nice shot." I praised her.

"That was close."

"If it's Cecilia, it's possible." I replied in a confident tone. Since she's an opponent I fought before, I know best how strong she is. But are my words too unexpected? Her response seems rather barmy.

[8 seconds]

"Is, is that so...that, that's too be expected! Besides, I'm Cecilia Alcott, England's representative candidate!"

"Master! Enemy IS detection confirmed! Warning! Locked on!"

The right hand, the only remaining part of that IS, is aiming at me from the floor at maximum power.

* * *

><p>"ICHIKA!"<p>

[7 seconds]

* * *

><p>"ICHIKA-SAN!"<p>

[6 seconds]

* * *

><p>"ICHIKA-DONO!"<p>

[5 seconds]

* * *

><p>"ICHIKA-SAMA!"<p>

[4 seconds]

* * *

><p>Houki, Cecilia, Yukihana Shouted from the crowd, and Kojuro from the control room.<p>

I smirked.

"Don't get hot headed, do this coolly." I replied to their concern as a white anti-beam katana fell down and nailed the remaining right arm of the IS. The blade sliced into the chamber that was collecting its beam particles, which destroyed it cannon.

The enemy IS struggled to pull its remaining limb free, but…

[3 seconds}

(Sound of blade spinning.)

[2 seconds]

The mysterious IS looked up.

[1 second]

SHHAAK!

The black and red blade of the Kuroshiki, my anti-armor/matter heat sword fell down, slicing the front half of the enemy IS's head. The front of its face fell off, revealing the inner mechanic and wires.

[0…]

I didn't even bother turning around as I examined my body. It was filled with cracks and burnt off armors. It seems my Shunko truly is a double edge sword. For the insane speed and power, it burns me along with my enemy. If it wasn't for the Absolute Barrier, I would have been killed.

(Drip, drip…)

"Hummm…is my armor leaking liquids? Was it a fuel leak?"

My helmet fell off and revealed my face. The source of the dripping sound was revealed.

I was bleeding underneath my eye patch and my mouth was releasing a stream of blood.

I touched my face as Masurao went silence from lack of power as she faded away in a shower of light.

"My body couldn't handle it? It isn't used to the high speed and pressure! Shunko must have used the shield points to support itself as well. This double edge sword…Shunko. How frightening."

Everyone noticed my injury as they rushed to me. As a man I will not fall down into unconsciousness. I stood there with my arms across my chest…I was out cold while standing tall.

* * *

><p>"Uu..."<p>

Being woken up by all the pain in my body, I opened my eye.

Not knowing where I was, I looked around. This seems to be the infirmary, and I'm lying on the bed. In the small and cramp space that's separated by the curtain, it makes me feel tight yet comforting. I continue to look around as my consciousness registers both these conflicting feelings as I try to understand what's going on.

"You're awake?"

The curtain got pulled aside. Taking action before she confirms what's going on...ahh, that's definitely Chifuyu-nee.

"Your body didn't get any fatal injuries, but your muscles are all put under quite a strain. You got bruises allover your body and got several cuts and marks from your own attack. You better get used to the danger and improve your body to get used to its pressure. While it is dangerous, after practice and toning down its power, your One Off Ability will be a great asset."

"Hai! Aneue..."

My body was sore and weak, but I can slowly feel the control coming back to me. I had several bandages on my body and face, and my black eye-patch was replaced with a medical eye patch.

"Anyway, good to see you are safe. I would be unable to go on with my everyday life with ease if someone of my family dies."

Right now, Chifuyu-Nee's expression is a lot more gentle than usual. As a family member who relies on me, she can only reveal such a look.

"Chifuyu-nee."

"Hm? What is it?"

"...Want to kiss me on my buu buu?" I teased her.

Surprised by my words, Chifuyu-nee looked ready to smack me, but she restrained herself.

"Want to die?"

"Not yet." I answered.

Silence filled the room.

"Chifuyu-nee."

"Hm? What is it now?"

"Sorry for worrying you."

She smiled ever so gently.

"I'm not worried about you, as you wouldn't die that easily. Besides, you're my younger brother."

That's a strange type of trust you have. However, I know that this is Chifuyu-Nee's way of hiding her awkwardness, so I'm not really bothered by it. It made her even more radiant than normal.

"Then, I got other things to settle. I'm going back to work. You can go back to your room once you finish resting." said Chifuyu-nee as she quickly walked out of the infirmary.

"Ah...see you later, Aneue."

She smiled one last time as she left the nurses office.

"...Ah, I would have love to be nursed by my Nee-chan, but that IS incident needs to be dealt with soon. Now unfortunate, I could have teased her to wear a nurses' outfit...she might be one of those scary nurses with shits thou, but that is her charming point." I muttered.

I left that IS' core intact...it should help somewhat.

I slowly fell asleep...my dream was empty for once; it seems Masurao was too tired to speak with me today.

* * *

><p>(Much Later)<p>

* * *

><p>Hm? What is it? Seems like someone's breathing on me, and the persons seems close. Who is it? Speaking of which, how long did I sleep? What time is it?<p>

"Ichika..."

"Rin?"

"Uu?"

I know the voice belonged to Rin, but I was shocked when I opened my eyes-Rin's face is 3cm away from my face.

"...What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Yo-you-you'r-you're awake?"

"I got woken up by your voice. Why so frantic out of a sudden?" I asked her while I looked for my regular eye patch.

"I-I'm not panicking! Stop uttering rubbish, idiot!" Rin shouted as she picked up my eye patch and walked to make back.

"Stay still!" she said as she helped me putting my eye-patch on.

"Arigato."

"No problem." She muttered out.

"I can guess that the match was null!" I asked her.

"Of course!"

"Hoo...it seems we need to have a rematch then."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter!"

Such a ridiculous reason. But since she said so, I'll just listen to her! But that matter is that matter, men have to be partial. As a gentleman I shall obey...for now.

For some reason, the promise I had with Rin suddenly awoke within me. If I was right, we were in grade 6. The place was the classroom, and like now, it was at sunset. I suddenly thought of another reason, but that is...it can't be, because that isn't amusing at all.

"Rin."

"What?"

"That promise is made you...is it something like..." I'll drink your miso soup everyday' is it?"

Silence enter the room.

"Y-You are thinking too much! Ah ha, ahhahahaha! I made that to...you know to motivate myself to be a better cook! That's it, better cook. Ah ha, ahhahahaha!"

I only nodded at her sudden emotional outburst. Maybe I should just listen to her. However my sharp sense for understanding people kicked in. That laughing in a ridiculous manner, Rin seems like she's trying to hide something. But if she's deliberately trying to hide it, there's no need to go after it!

This calls for change in subject.

"Are you going to reopen the shop? Your dad's cooking great, I still want more!" I told her.

"Ah...that, the shop...won't be opened again."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because my parents divorced..."

"!..."

But why? Rin looked so serious...this was no joke.

"That was the reason why I returned to China."

"I see..."

Now that I remember, at that time, Rin's emotions were unstable. I was a kid, but my sense for understanding people was always sharp. Back then, I remember feeling that she wanted to hide something, but acted so cheerfully.

"Basically, my mom got my custody. Right now, in whatever aspects, females are superior, and they get treated better, so..." She tone went deep...I hate this sad Rin-chan. A smile suits her more.

"It's been a year since I last saw dad. I suppose he should still be energetic!"

I don't know what to say to Rin, the fact that Rin's parents divorced left a deep impact on me. For me...family is Chifuyu-Nee, I don't give a damn about my trash of parents who left me and my sister behind, but aunt and uncle...they seemed so happy.

"Each family has their own skeleton in the closet." I muttered softly, showing my understanding.

"Hey Rin...I am meeting my gang and Dan next week...want to com-"

*BAM!*, the infirmary door got slammed open.

"Ichika-san, how's your body? I'm here to nurs-ah!"

Striding in, Cecilia stopped the moment she saw Rin at the bed.

"Why are you...? Ichika's from class 1, there's no need to be visited by someone from class 2, right?"

"What are you saying? It's alright since I'm his childhood friend! You're just a real outsider!"

"I-I'm a classmate, so it's alright! And I'm now Ichika-san's training partner!"

"Then I'll be his training partner from tomorrow onwards, I'm a representative candidate as well."

"That, that won't do?"

"Why? Is there any reason? Ichika agrees, right?"

"No, no you can't! Right, Ichika-san!"

I don't really know. Cecilia can't fight CQC and Houki and Yukihana's IS isn't strong enough to challenge me. Also the sword fight with Rin was most fun I had in a while.

"In term of training, Rin is definitely more suitable..."

"Wha...?" said Cecilia in a shocked voice. I can clear a sound of glass shattering.

"Humph, isn't that right?" Rin said with a smug look.

"...Because we're both power types with close range weapons" I finished my sentence.

"..."

"..."

That's strange? Suddenly the room felt rather cold. My battle instinct was ringing a warning, but for what?

"That's right! It's _just_ that you're both power-types, right? However, don't worry! Even if I, Cecilia Alcott, am a mid-ranged type, I'll be an excellent partner for Ichika-san!"

And just now she emphasized on the 'just'.

Is this what made Rin feel bad? On first glance, she seems angry. Or rather, she's glaring at me.

"Okay, let's analyze the battle today! Just you and me." Shouted Cecilia.

"What are you saying! Ichika fought together with me, of course he has to analyze it with me! Are you an idiot!"

"Id...? Humph, because of that, classless people can really be troublesome."

"At least they're better than pretentious people."

"I like to add that I was soooo winning. Rin is lucky that my luck in IS battles always make me have a draw or she would have gotten her ass kicked in ten different ways." I added in a deadpanned tone.

"What did you say!" Rin turned to me.

"What? I was so clearly winning, remember the Knight of Honor." I teased her.

"AHHHHH! REMATCH!"

"Don't yell to a patient, Rin-san. This is why people with no class are so bothersome."

"That is it! You want a piece of me, huh!"

"Oho...these two, needs a little time out." I muttered as I ducked under a chair being thrown over my head.

* * *

><p>50m below the school grounds is a secret place that only people with level 4 authority can enter.<p>

The IS that stopped functioning was immediately transported there. In those two hours, Chifuyu continued to watch videos of that battle.

"Masurao slashed the enemy IS's leg off and threw the sword into the air. He ducked under a punch while losing a horn..."

"..."

The lights in the room are off and Chifuyu's face, which was lit by the screen lights, looks extremely cold.

"Orimura-sensei?"

A pop-up suddenly appears on the screen. The image that appears on the pop-up shows Maya, who's holding a flat screen computer.

"You may enter."

After being allowed in, when the door opened, Maya moves in with much more vigor than usual.

"The IS analysis is complete."

"Ah, so how is it?"

"Yes, it's-an unmanned drone."

There are IS technologies that the world still is developing, and either or both these technology-remote control, stand-alone movements were used to commanding this. This is a fact that all the people related to the Academy were ordered to keep quiet.

"We don't know how it was operated. The core was relatively intact after Orimura kun's last attack, but it seems to have been remotely detonated from outside. It's unlikely that we can repair it."

"The core?" Chifuyu asked without even turning around.

"...It's not registered."

"Is that so?"

Chifuyu then mutters 'as expected'. Seeing her declare this with a confident attitude, Maya reveals a surprised look.

"Have you thought of something?"

"No, nothing. Nothing-yet."

Saying this, Chifuyu turns to look at the image on the screen again.

That's not an expression of a teacher, but more like a warrior. That expression would make one think of the 'legendary pilot' who once stood at the top of the world; however, those sharp eyes of Chifuyu are merely staring at the image on the screen.

"…Tabane. It can only be you…what are you thinking of?" she thought.

* * *

><p>(Hidden Base of Evil Rabbit)<p>

* * *

><p>"fuufufu…for the sake of advancement of course."<p>

A rabbit eared mad woman/genius turned away from her screen.

Her screen shows a picture of a Black IS whose specialty is data concealment.

"Golem MK I still needs further improvements huh. As expected of Ik-kun, he completely trashed it. I am surprised how fast he is getting used to Masurao. An ability to steal weapons…while seems like Ik-kun, but wasn't made by me…how interesting."

She typed few more keys and the screen changed.

"While Masurao is good at hiding her true skill…I designed the GN-Particles. I can undo these level of blocks and jamming in no time."

She turned back to the screen.

"I never imagined Byakushiki…Core 01 will hide instead of fighting. What will you do next?"

She smiled very so gently.

"This is so much fun…isn't it? Chi-Chan?"

The giggle that sounded through her lab would fill any living creature with dread.

* * *

><p>Name: Hyuang Lingyin<p>

Age:15

Infinite Stratos: Shenlong

Alignment: Neutral Good

Stat 

Strength: B

Agility: C+

Speed: C+

Defense: B

Endurance: B-

Luck: D+

IS Syncro: B

3rd Gen weapons skill: B+

Dragon Roar Shookwave

All Skills (All skills will improve and develop in time)

**Riding: ****B**

She can ride IS long as she is taught.

**Battle Continuation: ****E+**

Strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Rin can't fight any longer after she receives a crippling blow for long.

**Chinese Martial Art: C**

A Chinese rationality. A value that measures one's mastery of the martial arts that made becoming one with the universe as its objective. Its difficulty to learn is of the highest level and, unlike other Skills, it is at A Rank that one is at a level where he is said to have finally "learned it". While Rin is no master, she is military trained.

**A+++**: At this point, one is master among masters.

**Eye of the Mind (****True****)****: C**

Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Why Rin is not as experienced as Ichika to develop through rough battle, but she fought in several kendo championship.

Instinct: C

The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. At Rank C it is only effective for the sake of defense.

**Little Monster: A**

A curse that makes the user to suffer from underdeveloped body. However in exchange it can boost one's strength and endurance. This curse also makes the user into a yandere with no control over their anger. Finally this skill prevents one from having the personal skill Bravery.

Monstrous Strength: B

Ability to temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. Rin's focus is determined in her power.

**Mental Out: B**

An ability that focuses all the user's emotions to improve one's basic stats. This form instead of controlling emotions to prevent mental interference, it uses the mental interference to enrage the user to become stronger. This skill can be a double-edge blade under a right situation. Rin barely controls her emotions such as envy, rage, and joy which fuel her power for good and evil. If she feels like killing you, she will pull out her claws.

Note: I think i did rather well on this chapter.

I wish for everyone to gave my beta xTenchix a big hand. Say 'Thank you xTenchix!'

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9 Encounter of the One Eyes!

I noticed now that I actually published the non betaed version of ch9. I just republished this. I am sorry for the low quality.

Ch9 Encounter of the One Eyes!

I stared at the wooden board. It had net of black lines and several black and white rocks. There is an opening that I can exploit. I lift a smooth black stone and placed on the board.

"So?" a voice asked me. The voice was a male and he too placed a smooth stone on the board. His finger holding a white stone, intercepted my retreat.

"So? So...what?" I asked while placing a black stone to his flank.

"Please, of course I'm talking about the all-girls school. There should be many good things over there, right?"

"It is a school, it's where I study and where I fight."

"Stop lying. I can tell that you're lying from those messages! What, don't you have a ticket to that kind of Heaven?" said my old friend, Gotanda Dan.

Gotanda Dan, here, is a friend of mine from middle school. Since I got my eye patch, many other kids avoided me, but he and Rin always stood by my side. He knows all about my gangs and knows few of them personally. His has natural long red hair and wears a bandana to tie them neatly together.

"Don't be foolish. My life has not changed. I still dream to conquest and I have Kojuro to watch my back. I ran into Yukihana in my school, she is a student in class 1-2. Speaking of class 1-2, Rin is there as well."

"What? You're talking about Rin? Rin...huh" said Dan as he turned and sneered at me.

"You are distracted." I told him as I managed to trap his advancement to open a path for a decisive move. I placed the final piece down, I won.

"Ahhhh? How the hell!" exclaimed Dan as he lost the third game of Go in a roll.

"Your own fault for not paying attention."

"Then, let's get back on topic. As for Rin-"

Just as Dan, for whatever reason, brought Rin up again, someone interrupted him.

"Onii, hurry up and come eat already. Lunch is ready-"

Kicking the door down and walking in is Dan's little sister-Gotanda Ran. She's a year younger than him, and is now in her senior year of middle school. She's said to be an honor student in a prestigious private girls' school.

"Hoo…Ran! I haven't seen you in a while. Sorry for disturbing you here." I said to her.

"I-Ichika...san!"

Ran's shoulder-length red hair is tied back with only a hair clip holding it from behind, and she's wearing shorts and a sleeveless vest. It's really a get-up that focuses on functionality. Truly girls dress loosely and easily when they are home. I know for fact, because Chifuyu-Nee dress rather loosely at home as well.

I met Ran when I was twelve. I came to help out Dan for few days and there I met Ran. Honestly they weren't exactly good friends. Ran didn't have a good impression on a kid with an eye patch and thought I was a bad influence for her stupid brother. However, they did become close after **that incident**.

"I-It's not that, well, you were here...? I heard that you went to a boarding school..." she asked while mumbling.

"You are correct…I was asked to check on few things in the house and the gang, so on my way back I decided to visit."

"I, I see..." answered the red haired girl as she tried to control her beating heart.

* * *

><p>(Ran POV)<p>

Ichika-san came and he saw me in such an improper dress! That moment I wished the ground will open up and swallow me.

I hide behind the wall and tried to make my attire look more proper. I stick my head out to see Ichika-san. It seems, Ichika-san still looked in good health. I haven't had a chance to properly speak with him, but he seems fine.

"Ran, you could at least knock, right? You'll be considered a shameless woman-"

I glared at my baka-onii.

"...Why didn't you tell me that he would be here..." I whispered.

"Oh, wait, I didn't tell you? Sorry, my bad. Ah hahahaha..."

I shot him a glare…I will speak with him later, he could have warned me about this!

"If, well, if it's alright, please join us for lunch, Ichika-san! You aren't leaving yet, right?"

"Hmmm…it has been sometime since I ate here. Thanks Ran."

"It, it's alright..."

I quickly slammed the door and left the room. I need to prepare myself. I reached my room and took out a nice white dress to change into. I stared at my mirror and changed.

"…Ichika-san…he is in a school full of girls. There seems to be Rin-san and another childhood friend. Not only that, Yukihana-san is there…Three high profile rival characters; one is a fighting buddy, who is extremely blunt, but busty, another is chibi, but has childhood friend card under her. Not only that, Rin-san has cuteness factor on her side." I muttered out loud. I dressed myself as I tugged the dress down.

"I have never met this samurai like Houki-san, but she is a childhood friend who is a warrior too. I know from experience that Ichika focuses a lot on fighting skill. Waaaa! What do I do? Wait! Wait ! Calm down, I still got cute imouto card and if I play my hand right, next year I can have Kawai no Kouhai route for me! That's it! Never gave up!"

I met Ichika-san around 3 years ago when Onii brought him to work. I have to admit that my baka-onii done a good thing that day; he introduced Ichika-san to my life.

(Flash back)

I was in the middle of work in my family's eatery as I was serving the dishes. I heard from my baka-onii that he will bring a friend from school to help out. At first I didn't considered him as much, he is my brother's friend so he must be a total idiot too. However…when she met him in person, it was different.

"Hey Ichika, thanks for coming to help."

I turned to the door to see a guy old as my stupid brother. He had a wild black, hair and a single brown eye. On my right side, he had a black eye-patch. I heard from Onii that this guy lost his eye in an accident, but I didn't believe him. Whoaa!

"It's ok, I couldn't refuse a friend. So Dan, what should I do?"

"Well…knowing your luck with girls, we will be having a lot of female customers." Said my baka-onii.

Dan turned to me ans smiled.

"Hey Ichika! This is mt baby sister Ran, Ran this is my friend in middle school, Orimura Ichika."

I stepped over to him and stomped his foot. "I am not a baby!"

That sent my Baka-Onii hopping like a rabbit. I chuckled and turned to see Ichika-san had a smile on his face too. At that moment he looked…very handsome. I was a kid at the time, so I wrote it off as nothing.

"Just make sure you don't mess up! I have enough problems watching out for my Baka-Onii." I warned the one eyed boy.

He smiled toward me. "It is nice to meet you, Gotanda Ran-chan. My name is Orimura. Orimura Ichika."

That was my first time meeting Ichika-san.

On side note, after Ichika-san worked in our place for some reason we had a lot of middle school and high school girls eating here with this friends or family. The rate of our sale skyrocketed and my brother and I were worked to the ground.

However, Ichika-san never complained and worked diligently. His honest and straight forward attitude that was confident and assuring was different from my wimpy brother. He was calm as he dealt with customers and he was respectful to my parents and grandpa.

I heard from my brother that Ichika-san was a shindou, a child genius in martial art and kendo. I heard how he is the toughest kid in school and in his age group too. I heard how much of a troublemaker with fights, but he was nothing like those macho headed, stupid boys in her age. He was no delinquent, no matter what he says and acts.

(Flash back end)

Maybe I started to have developed a crush on him over his mysterious and cool appearance and maturely…it may have been a pitiful crush, however…

Ran looked at herself over the mirror and looked up into the ceiling. She sighs like a true maiden in love as she remembered the incident that made her truly fall for him.

The deciding factor that made her fall for him for real…it must be that incident, a year and a half ago.

(Flash Back II)

It was afterschool and my spit up from my student council friends. I was walking home, but it rained. I remember running for cover, but there I met trouble.

"Hey! You need to pay a toll to pass here girly!" said an older boy. The boy was Matou Shinji, a highschool delinquent s and a troublesome thorn in the student's side. He was expelled for stealing and vandalizing school property. Now he was here to cause more trouble.

'Hey…I know you. You are that guy Dan's little sister. Oh man this is perfect. You are all chummy with that bastard Orimura aren't you?" said the threatening by. He grabbed me and pushed me into the back alley and slammed me against the wall.

"Hey! Let go of me you jerk!" I yelled, but I was reward with a slap to my cheek. "Owww!" I held my cheek in pain.

I was scared to say at least. I was pushed against the wall again and the scary boy searched through my bag.

"Ah ther eis nothing interesting, but…you will do." He said as he took out a knife.

"That Orimura is a pain in my ass, so if I cut you up and send him back, let's see if he can rampage around." He threatened as he walked toward me.

I kneelt down and covered my face. I had tears swelling up in my eyes and my heartbeat felt like it was ripping through my chest.

"I-I am scared…I-Ichika-san!" I muttered.

"Ha! As if anyone will hear you here. I can't say that I am sorry Gotanda, but if you want to blame anyone, then blame that shit head, Orimu-" The creep was cut off as a hand pat him down on his shoulder.

"Who the-" he was cut off again as he stared in to a single black eye.

"Yo!" said a familiar voice.

A punch slammed into his cheek and he was sent to the floor, rolling.

I looked up. In the middle of drenching rain was Ichika-san. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. He wore a black jacket and held an umbrella on one of his hand.

"Here I was going to buy some grossery, I found a trash the garbage men failed to pick up. It seems I need to write up a complaint." Said Ichika-san as he stood in front of me, like a protective defender. He turned to get a good look at me and saw me on my knees and terrified. His single left eye examined me for injury and saw a small red mark on my cheek, scatched on my shoulder when Shinji pushed me, and my wet clothing. At the time I was too scared to cover myself.

Ichika-san turned to Shinji, I couldn't see his face, but Shinji's paling face told me it was frightening.

"O-Orimura!" choked out Shinji. The creep looks like he seen a ghost.

"Matou Shinji…a trash that has been stealing, molesting, and beating up kids around here. A simple trash who couldn't step up to fight guys your age and stuck to middle school kids…also you happened to target a sister of my old friend."

I saw Ichika-san clinch his fists.

"…I hope this hurt a lot Shinji." Said Ichika-san.

"W-What are you a white knight in shining armor? In these time and age!"\

I couldn't see Ichika-san face, but I imagoned he smirked.

"Not a white knight…A black knight." Said Ichika-san, and I suddenly blushed at how galent he was. He was like a hero in fictional tales come to life.

Strong, handsome, and protective. Perhaps my siliy crush became a love at that moment.

Ichika- san rushed at Shinji.

That creep didn't stand a chance.

(Few beatings later.)

Ichika-san came back to me and Shinji…Well he was out cold with some nasty beating. Ichika-san didn't hold back huh.

"Ran, are you ok?"

"A-Ah…I am fine…arogato, Ichika-san."

"Don't mention it."

He checked for any more serious injuries, but there was none. I was simply too scared and lost the strength in my legs.

Ichika-san's single brown eye was filled with concern, I looked up and saw his black hairs all soaking wet and his clothes were all wet too. He took off his jacket and put it over my shoulder.

"The jacket is water proofed. It will keep you warm. Ran, I will take you home ok?"

Ichika-san suddenly picked me up in a bridal carry. My body was held against him and I felt all the warmth from his chest. My body heat up as my blood rushed into my head.

"I-Ichika-san?"

"I am not a less of a man to let an injured and scared girl walk home alone. I will carry you to your home, Ok?"

"Hai…"

He picke dup his unmberria and covered us from the rain. I took the umberria from him and both of us were under it. Then I realized we were under the same umberrila.

I blushed red at the romantic thought.

"You ok?"

"I-I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

We walked home in a middle of a rain. I was assulted by a jerk and was save. Not only few minutes ago I was scared to death, but now only thing I can think of was being in his arm.

(Flash back end)

"Ichika-san…" I was on my bed as I redid my hair in to more smooth and lady like form. I finished with the final touch and jumpped off my bed.

Since that day, I swore to become someone closer to Ichika-san, more than a little sister of his friend. Of course that led to meeting Rin-san and Yukihana-san. After them, I met Chifuyu-san and many other admirers Ichika-san has from middle school to high school.

"Haaa…So much rivals and enemies." I muttered in remorse. Ichika-san's reputation spread out far and wide. Even girls from her school heard of a manly guy in our town. His mysterious look and sheer breathtaking presence made him very noticeable.

"But I can't gave up!" I shouted with my fist in the air.

That's right! I want to be carried in a bride carry again, but this time…in a beautiful wedding dress with ringing bell in the background.

I suddenly blushed at the bold thought.

"I-Ichika-san as m-my h-h-husband? O-Orim-ura…O-Orimu-ra…R-Ran. Orimura Ran. Orimura Ran? HHHAAAAAAA!" I screamed out in embarrassment.

It seems it is still a long way to go, but however…she has a method to get closer like Rin-san. If Rin-san has Childhood friend card, than…I have two trump cards over her!

I quickly ran outside to help with the lunch. A wife needs to be a good cook after all.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"Eiyah!"

Dan and I were going down stair talking about nonsense, but suddenly Dan let out a disgusted sound stopped walking. As expected, I ran into him.

"Dan, what is it?"

"..."

Dan said nothing, and I peered over from behind him to look.

Our lunch's already prepared and laid out on the table, and someone's already sitting there.

"What? You have some complain? If you want to, onii can go eat alone outside." Said Ran as she hold her arms across her chest and glared at Dan.

"Did you hear that, Ichika? Those super gentle words make me wanna cry!" cried Dan, as he kneeled down and cried on my leg. Dan, it's not manly to cry, because your sister scolded you. Act your age.

I decided to ignore my friend and kicked off my leg, but he is very clingy.

"Dan, we came down to eat and customers may come in soon, so let's eat already." I told my friend as he wiped the tears off his face.

"That's right, baka nii, hurry up and sit down."

"Okay okay..."

And thus, me, Dan and Ran sat down in order at the table. I turned to Ran, looking over her new clothing.

"Ran."

"Wh-what is it?"

"You changed clothes? Are you going out later?" I asked her as wiped my hands with a hot towel provided by the Gotanda Eatery to eat with clean hands. Good service huh.

"Ah, it's nothing. That's because...well, this, that..."

Ran let her hair down, giving off an impressive shine. She's wearing a red ribbon on her head and a white short-sleeved dress. The body that's covered by a thin clothing gives off the radiance of a teenager's youthful legs underneath the dress. As for the black stockings that look like some decorative. Ran looked very pretty; I wonder, what's the reason.

"Hoo…Are you going on a date?"

*BAM!*

"That's not it!" shouted Ran as she stood up in denial.

"Gomen, gomen."

"Ah, it's nothing...an-anyway, it's not a date."

"And you say that you're not. As your older brother, that's the last thing I want to hear from you. Besides, it's only once in a few months that you would dress up like that-"

*PA!*

Ran suddenly got Dan in a headlock…impressive Ran, but you are missing the artery in the neck.

And then, both of them exchange looks. Dan's giving a painful look of a criminal begging for forgiveness, nodding away at Ran, who's glaring at him with an ice queen glare. It seems Gotanda siblings too have the sibling mental communication skill my sister and I share. They even have the same superior and inferior relationship, my sister is the superior too, so don't feel bad Dan…even if she is your younger sister.

"Even so, I am sorry Ran, if I misunderstood you. I though a pretty girl like you will have a date or two during your break time." I said to her honesty.

"HUH!" shouted Ran as she shutter and panicked. It seems I said something rude. Oh dear, what do I do now?

"N-No,no,no! I don't have any dates, because…" Huh? She stopped her explanation.

"_You are a blockhead master."_ whispered Masurao.

"_What I do_?" I asked her though our bond.

"_Nothing. It's better for me if you remain clueless."_ said my loyal servant. It seems all my loyal retainers know what I am doing wrong, but refuse to tell me! I call mutiny! You have turned against me!

Before Ran can continue a loud shout interrupted us.

"You brats, if you don't want to eat, hurry up and get out."

We were scolded by the head of the Gotanda family that runs the Gotanda eatery, Gotanda Gen, who's still in great shape despite being over 80. For an old timer, he was healthiest of all of us there.

"Oh yeah, Ichika. You said you and Rin...eh, and who else? The first childhood friend? So you reunited with her?" asked Dan as he changed the subject.

"Ah, Houki? Yeah, I met her."

"Houki...? Who's that?" asked Ran as she calmed down.

"Hmmm? She's my first childhood friend."

And so Rin's the second childhood friend.

"Ah, that..."

For some reason, Ran's expression just got somehow stiff. I wonder if she is tired.

"_She is another rival with the 'Childhood Friend' card under her belt. She is going to be a tough one!"_ thought the young maiden in love.

"Oh yeah, Houki and I once lived in the same room, but we are no longer-"

Ran felt her thought shatter like glass. _"In the same room…as in…as in…"_

"IN, IN THE SAME ROOM?" shouted the young girl as she stood up without a warning, causing the chair behind her collapses backwards. Bad table manner Ran-chan.

"What, what's going on? Calm down."

"Yeah, you should calm down there."

*Klang!*

With another sharp glance, Dan seems to have grown a pair of dog ears and started whimper like a kicked puppy. Poor Dan.

"I-Ichika-san? Living in the same room...that means, you ate and slept together?"

"Hm, maybe. Ah, but that was until the end of last month. We aren't staying in the same room now, and that's to be expected."

It's true. After my match with Rin came to a close, Yamada sensei visited us and told Houki, that a room has been open for her. I was sad to let her go, but she complied after I told her I'll be ok…I just want to know, why she seemed angry.

At least she came back later to ask me to take her out if she won the upcoming tournament. Strangle, because she could have ask me anytime to help her shop. After she asked and I accepted, it seems Masurao was upset as well. She kept kicking me and just leaned on me all the time. Whenever I took a shower, she peeked constantly to show how upset she was and she is making me uncomfortable on purpose. Only after I told her, Houki only asked me to shop with her, did she looked at me like I had grown a second head and laughed. I didn't care long as she wasn't upset any more.

"You, you two stay-stayed together for more than one and a half months?" asked Ran again.

"Ah…we did."

(CHANK!)

I heard a sound of glass window shattering, I wonder why?

"I thought I told Dan about my life in the IS Gakuen in my letters? Didn't you read it with Ran, Dan? I left few words of greeting for Ran too you know." I asked my friend as I ate a piece of a fried fish.

Speaking of which, Dan-kun, can you please tell me why are you sweating crazily? Your face is getting pale.

"...Onii, we'll talk later..."

"Well, I-I'm going out with Ichika later, so...hahaha..."

"Then, tonight."

A tone that doesn't allow any refusals. I remember that Ran's the student council chairman in the school of ojous, so she got affected by them? Anyway, for some reason, I find her intent really sharp. It is very familiar…like Chifuyu-nee.

"...I decided."

"Hummm… what did you decide on?" I asked the red hair girl. Her head was low so her hairs covered her eyes, but by the battle aura around her, her eyes must be filled with conviction.

"I'm taking the IS Academy entrance exam next year."

*Gakunk!*

"What, what are you saying-"

*SMACK! *

Wow! Ran's elbow hit Dan directly on the face, and the floor trembles due to the chair falling backwards.

"Hoo…? Why do you want to go there? Isn't Ran's school a direct path to university? Can't you get into some super good university?" I asked her.

"No problem. I can get in with just my grades."

"But IS Academy doesn't accept school recommendations..." said Dan as he stood up. As usual Dan's 'Battle Continuation' skill is top notch, too bad his basic status sucks like hell.

"Unlike my onii, I just need a notebook." She Ran with such confident voice. Good, to have confident in your skill is important.

"No, but...that, that's right, Ichika! They have a practical test right?"

"That's right. There's a 'IS initiation test', and it seems like those who aren't suited at all will be rejected."

"..."

Ran silently takes a piece of paper from her pocket, and Dan receives it and opens it.

"Gack!" exclaimed my red haired friend as he stared into the paper.

"What does it say, Dan." I commanded him.

"IS suitability test...result-A..."

"!" I raised my eye brow. That is better than my own test, of course after I got Masurao, my suitability test became A.

"Problem solved."

"That seems to be some test for those interested, right? I remember the government used it to gather IS pilots." I asked her with my hand on my chin.

"That's right! It's free."

It's free. It doesn't matter whether there's too much of it as long as it's free. Grandpa Gen continues to nod away.

This person really dotes on Ran... Poor Dan-kun.

"So, so then,"

Ahem. Ran clears her throat and gently returns back to her seat.

"So, so Ichika-san, please guide me through as my senpai." Asked Ran with a small nervous blush.

I smiled and reached my hand over her head and pat her. I rubbed my hands on top of her head gently and felt her hair.

* * *

><p>(Ran POV)<p>

"I-Ichika-san's hand! H-he is patting me! Like a kitten! Oh my god! What do I do? Ichika-san no baka! How can you be so forward with girls…and he isn't even noticing what he is doing. WAAAHHH! I am so happy to be alive, but I don't know what to do!" though Ran as she panicked in her mind. Unknown to her she let off a small purr and Ichika only smiled as he pat her.

"I can die happily now…" thought the maiden is bless.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"No problem, I am sure you can be enrolled. With such talent, IS Gakuen will have no problem. But be warned. If you become my Kohai, then I will be strict when I must." I warned her. By the way, was she purring? Nah, it can't be.

"H-hai!" was her reply.

I smirked and let my hand off her head.

The moment I agreed heartily, Ran happily stood up.

"Then, it's a promise. You must, definitely, definitely abide by it!"

"Hai, hai. This Dokugan Ryu never takes back his words. You can count on it.?"

"Hey, Ran! How can you just choose to transfer schools like that! Isn't that right, mom?"

"It's okay, there's no problem. Ichika-kun, I'll leave Ran to you then. Now, and forever."

"Hai?" I was confused. Sure I can take care of her in school, but she will have to live her own life right?

Speaking of which, Gotanda Ren-san's the self-proclaimed mascot of the Gotanda eatery. Her age's a mystery, and it's said that 'my age won't increase after 16'. She still maintains a smiling face-people would say that a smile can make them prettier than their actual looks, and that's true. She's really a huge beauty today.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT!"

For some reason, Dan was getting agitated alone. What is wrong with you now?

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! DAD'S NOT EVEN AT HOME AT THIS TIME! IS THIS REALLY ALRIGHT, GRAMPS!"

"Ran made the decision herself. Nobody else has the right to argue."

"No, but-"

"What, Dan, you have any comments about it?"

"Nothing-"

Ahh, this guy's really weak. If it was me, even if the other person's a relative, I would viciously argue back when I have something to say.

"Dan…as a older brother, you are too weak willed. At least argue back properly." I scold him.

"Do you really think that you can beat your own sister?"

Before I could reply I suddenly had a short flashabck.

"Call me orimura sensei you fool! PANG!"

"Oh? I guess you want more work huh?"

"You are late Orimura!"

"Pang!"

"Pang!"

"Pan…!"

"…"

"Yes, yes, I do remember how my only relative is like. Pardon me, please allow me to take that back." I told my friend.

"Well, that's decided. I'm done."

Unknowingly, Ran finished her meal, stacks the chopsticks neatly, place her hands together to say grace, and stands up from the seat. Of course, you have to clear your own dishes. Such is proper table manner of Japan!

Ohh, Ran may become a good wife in the future. Anyone who becomes her husband in the future should have a good life.

"Ichika."

Dan cautiously brings his face over, and for some reason, whispers to me,

"You better get a girlfriend now, immediately!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that, hurry up and get one! This year-no, in this month!"

"I have no interest on dating right now, Dan."

"You haven't changed at all...you're a withered old man! Because of you, Rin-"

"What's with Rin?" I asked him with a eye brow raised.

"No, never mind, Anyway, no matter who it is, hurry up and get a girlfriend! Got it? You hear me?"

What's this guy planning to do? Speaking of which, how did this conversation begin in the first place?

"Speaking of which. Since when were you interested in girls? I know, you're the kind that finds yourself cool and popular, right? Stop messing around, you bastard!"

"What are you getting so angry for?" I asked my crazy red monkey that I call friend.

"I'm not!"

"Doesn't sound convincing." I deadpanned as I finished the last bits of my dish.

"Onii."

That's strange, Ran came back. For some reason, I feel the air temperature drops. I can feel the subtle, bur steady killing intent coming from her. It seems Ran has great deal of talent for combat. I might have fun teaching her as her senpai later on.

"Oh, ooooooo, I'm here, whhhhhaaaattt's up?"

Dan's trembling, that's what happens if you are the focus of the killing intent of one with stronger will, than you.

I better save my friend.

"Ran." I called her.

She turned to me.

"Hai?'

I pat her again and smiled.

"A girl shouldn't scowl like that. I personally think girls are at their most beautiful form when they smile. So smile Ran. Ok?"

Her killing intent vanished. She stared down at her toe and bowed toward me.

"I-I understand, I-Ichika-san," Now, now, there is no need to bow like that.

"We-well, I'm leaving then." Said Ran as she walked away.

"You get to live for now. Huh Dan?...Dan?"

He turned to me.

"WHY ARE YOU SO POPULAR! IS IT THAT FACE? IS THAT FACE THE COOL AND POPULAR KIND? OR MAYBE THE EYE-PATCH? THE COOL AND DANGEROUS LOOK THAT ATTRACTS WOMAN LIKE MOTH TO FIRE? DO I HAVE TO POKE OUT MY EYE? I HAVE THE COOLNESS, SHARE SOME OF THE POPULARITY WITH ME!"

"That's enough! Stop uttering rubbish." I scold him with a poke to his forehead.

"YOU'RE TOO NOISY, DAN!"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

With grandpa Gen shouting, Dan quickly kneeled down on the chair and greets. That's a product of good teaching, or rather, training? He is like a puppy, who has been broken in to use the restroom correctly. Dan! Sit! Lay down and…roll over! Good boy!

"Ichika…I envy you." Said my friend as he cried a river of tears.

I only stood up to place the dished in the sink. I got to return to school soon.

* * *

><p>(IS Gakuen Next day)<p>

"Master, if you don't wake up, then Masurao will do bad things to you." Said a sing song vpice of my IS. I slowly got up to see Masurao, thsi time in her teenager mode, smiling at me.

"Onii-chan! You're going to be late for school! If you don't hurry, you won't have time for breakfast!" said my IS with her finger on her left cheek and winked at me. I simply rubbed my eyes to wake up.

"Masurao…what are you doing?"

Masurao did a little spin that younger girls do and sat down on my bed.

"Well, since Ran has 'imouto' card under her belt and soon a 'kohai' card under her, so I thought I can try kawai no imouto route as well."

I blinked at her.

"What?"

Masurai simply shock her head. "Never mind master, you are going to be late. The class will start in 10 minutes."

"NANI!"

I forgot to clarify with Masurao as I hurry to get ready.

* * *

><p>(Outside the dorm building.)<p>

* * *

><p>I was running fast as I could, I still got 3 minuts left and that is enough. I took a deep breath to run as fast as I could.<p>

"MATTE!"

I stopped to dodge a flying kick from a familiar brown haired girl.

"Damn it Yukihana! What are you doing! We are going to be late!"

"Ichika-dono! To a warrior, an honorable duel, prioritize all!" Shouted the airhead as she rushed at me with punches and kicks. I countered and parried most blows, but she took the offensive from me.

I was ticked off.

Two of us followed each other's movement like a reflection of a mirror. We both clashed at the same time. She tried to elbow be rib, but I blocked with my palm. I raised my knee for a body blow, but Yukihana raised her knee for a counter. We didn't even flinch as I throw a left jab to her face, but instead to dodging it like he expected, she…allow the punch to land. Her face turned along with the punch to reduce its force and at same time, she turned her body along with her spin to nail my stomach with a body blow.

"Khh!" I exclaimed at sudden blow to the stomach. I took a step back, but recovered as I dug into her open guard to perform a combination of punch, palm, and elbow, however Yukihana countered a blow for blow. She never blocked any of the blows, but instead returned a punch for punch.

We let out a battle cry as we clashed out fists at same time. Our knuckles clashed as a small shockwave exploded as we slammed our fists together. We separated as we jump away from each other.

I stared at my fist. I exchanged at least 10 blows…each were returned with a salvage sacrificial blow. I felt small swelling on my stomach and my fists ached, but I didn't show it on my face.

"Sacrificial blows? That isn't your style, Kai no Waka Tora."

She turned her weaken body toward me and smiled.

"You are correct, however this is the first time I managed to exchange a decent blow on you."

She took a deep breath as she bent down to stretch. "Little improvements at a time, Ichika-dono. Little by little, I will reach up to you. I will try many styles Ichika-dono and I will…reach you."

She stared into my single eye. Her dark eye laid into my brown eye. Her eyes were filled with resolve…a similar resolve I hold in order to reach Nee-chan.

"To reach my height huh…Then you better triple the effort Waka Tora, because I am chasing someone as well, so I can't wait for you to catch up!" I yelled as I rash at the grinning battle maniac.

We performed a spin kick at the same time. Our legs clashed in a bone shaking crash. When bone met bone, leg met leg neither is safe.

"Tsh!" we exclaimed as we separated. Out legs ached like madly, however my bone is thicker than Yukihana's. By ignoring the pain I dashed at the Tiger Club. My stance was low and my posture was on the ground. I was aiming for a low angle blows on an immobile opponent.

"God damn it Yukihana! At this rate, Nee-chan will have my hide!"

"Die with honor!" shouted Yukihana as she tried to balance herself with an injured leg. As I dashed at her, Yukihana's eye was filled with resolve as she too took a solid stance, ignoring the pain.

She thrown a chopping right punch toward my head, however I dodged with a turn to the head.

"Die? I can't die yet you Baka Tora!" I roared as saw a perfect opportunity.

I grabbed her extended punch and managed to nail her with a palm strike to her chest, then I followed up with a swipe kick and an uppercut, but Yukihana managed to dodge. She tried to counter with a spin kick, but I blocked her kick with my right should block and spin into her guard.

"Shimata!" exclaimed the girl as she saw my fist approaching her.

"That's right." I said to her as I lift my palms close and performed a powerful chinese kenpo technique.

(YUKIHANA POV)

"That stance… he can't be…" muttered Yukihana as he raised his two palms closer together.

"Soutenshuu!(Double Wired Palms)!"he exclaimed as he nailed her chest with a double palm strike. My breath was cut off by that blow, I as dizzy and suffering from lack of breath. However I managed to look at my opponent and saw him take step backward with his right hand on his hip. He spun around toward her again with his right palm rotating in a circular motion to make a spiral spin along with his prepare punch. I saw his chest pushed outward and took a sharp breath, which is a special breathing technique known as…

"_Raisei_!(Thunder Sound)!" thought Yukihana was she recognized what Ichika was planning. '_That guy! After Soutenshuu, he plans to nail me with a Raisei infused strike!" _thought Yukihana.

"_Raisei is a darker style within ancient Chinese Taichi, a breathing technique that caused vibration in the body and adding a strike with it, it is a sharp and drilling blow!_" though Yukihana as she only had one move to counter it.

She saw the blow approaching and…instead of resisting it, she allowed it to hit her. She nullified a great deal of the blow with her body in relaxed state, which made her body bent forward, which made her hard head slam into Ichika's.

This technique Yukihana used…is a desperate last move, when a taichi users are taught to use when they are in a state where they can't even move a finger, let alone…to fight. The Sha Gi Shou Jin(Using the Strength of Another) a powerful and dangerous Taichi-chun that relies completely on the enemy's superior power.

"AAHHHH!" the two teen exclaimed as they shared another duo exchange blows.

* * *

><p>(ICHIKA POV)<p>

My mind was fuzzy as I faintly recall a head butt, I slowly took a stance stance as I struggled to put up a fighting pose. "The fight…it isn't over yet."

"HAAA!" exclaimed Yukihana as she fell on to the floor. As she tried to get back up in order to continue to fight again. I quickly grabbed her arms to put her in a lock as best on my ability.

"Ha-ha….I-I intend to reach c-certain someone's shado-w…and intend to cover her in m-my own…S-So to… reach up to m-my goal, yo…u need to reach…the same level as…Her!" I whispered into her ear, not knowing what such act will result.

Yukihana's hair stood up as Ichika's breath got into her ear. Her breaths quicken and her body tensed.

"Ha…ha…ha…T-Then those goals…I-I shall reach Ichika-d-dono, b-but…let me go!" She yelled as she struggled, honesty this guy is unbelievable. He can make a girl feel like this without even trying!

As Yukihana tried to reach my face with her elbow, I managed to knock her out with a swift chop.

"She improved..." I muttered as I gentle let her down.

* * *

><p>"Ha, ha, ha...This is tiring." I muttered as I finally managed to restrain the brown haired Waka Tora as I carried her on my back. I was walking through the hallway as I was carrying the brown haired girl on my shoulder. My injuries sored as I forced myself to not to react on it. My head hurt the most, because of her last high level technique…the Sha Gi Shou Jin(Using the Strength of Another).<p>

"Ichika-sama, please don't fight every day like this. While it is true that you were attacked, Chifuyu-sama, will not be merciful." Said Katakura Kojuro, who was walking next to me. I ran into my loyal samurai guard on my way to class. It seems he was on his way to report to me about Masurao's latest checkup. He got me some ice pack for our burses and I couldn't be more thanksful.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Kojuro. This girl is nut! She came at me with blow exchange, no blocks! Full contact!" I only defended myself."

"I understand, but I will not shield you from Chifuyu-sama. I swore to protect you from all your enemies, not your angry sister that is too strong."

I didn't argue with him. Even I wouldn't get in Chifuyu-Nee's way on purpose…sometimes.

"Better drop her off at Rin's class." I told him as I kept walking.

Kojuro only sighed as he followed me. He was wearing a lab coat, to show his job as a mechanic for me. Katakura family is one of my major supporters. Many well-known families in more…dangerous business, supports me. Kojuro was holding several files on his arm and was holding a sheathed katana in another. The katana was sheathed in a blue sheath with tiger fur coated handle. The guard was sliver and the guard's shape was that of a 5 petal flower.

"Nice sword, Kojuro. What are you doing with it in school?"

"Oh! Ichika-sama, this is for you sir."

"For me?"

"Hai! My father asked me to send it to you for you two successful victories."

"…But I didn't win any. Both matches were nulled and draw."

"My father seen the recording and disagrees. He prepared this to be sent to you my lord." Said Kojuro as he handed me the beautiful katana. I humbly received it.

I used my thumb to push the blade out slowly. The steel blade reflected the light. It was sharp…very sharp. The side of the blade had several small tomo, like marks.

"A true worthy sword, Kojuro. A weapon worthy of Katakura family. The name?"

"It is named, Shigure."

"Hoo…Late Rain. Very impressive."

I handed back to sword to carry Yukihana more property and walked on. I dropped her off to Rin, who by the way kicked me in the shin for making a big commotion. Kojuro didn't even bother to help me from my angry childhood friend. He must have learned from the past, when Rin will go violent on me.

* * *

><p>"Matauku…so troublesome." I muttered as I walked back toward the class 1-1. I was late, and Chifuyu-Nee will kill me. Kojuro was behind me as always, prepared to protect me. As I approached the classroom saw a strange sight. There was two girls standing outside my classroom.<p>

One was a blonde haired girl…wait she had a boys uniform like myself. Was that a guy? She…not wait, he was a blonde haired guy that had an aura of a nervous kid. He didn't seem dangerous, however one next to him was different. The one next to her a silver haired girl. She had long hair, a black and red eye-patch on her left eye. Her school uniform seemed like a military uniform. Her stance was firm and rigid. This one had an aura of a solider. An aura that was cold and felt like a sharpen knife.

Two of them noticed me and turned to me. The blonde one seems to recognize me and the sliver haired one...focused her killing intent at me. Kojuro's stance turned rigged as he tried to get in front of me, however I stopped him.

I simply smirked at the threat and walked foward.

I heard some voices from the classroom.

"…."

"….From today onwards, we'll be having practical training. As there are training suits, we'll be using ISs, so everyone must pay attention! Don't forget to put on the school regulated attire before you get your own IS suits. Anyone who forgets will have to wear the school swimsuit and truit! And as for that person, well, if he leaves through my private talk, then he can wear a bikini for all I care."

That sound like Chifuyu-nee. As for her tone, it sound like I am a dead man. As for the Bikini, HELL NO!

"Then, Yamada-sensei, please begin the homeroom."

"O-okay."

It seems that Chifuyu-nee was going over an announcement. If I live through her tough love, then I will ask Houki for details.

"Well, today, I'll be introducing some transfer students, and there are two of them."

"WHAAAAAT...!"

On hearing the introduction of transfer students, everyone in the class exploded. Can't be helped, to the class that feeds on gossip even during their meals, it's to be expected that they would be shocked now that a transfer student slipped past their information network, and there are two of them.

I too heard her announcement and nodded, so these two here is the transferee. I should have known. "Kojuro, have you heard of this before?"

"No, my lord." Answered Kojuro with a deep bow as if he committed a great offense. I waved him off.

"It doesn't matter, don't trouble yourself Kojuro."

"Thousand thanks my lord." Was his reply.

It seems that the blonde transfer student was startled at Kojuro's respect for me and the sliver haired one just stared at me with hidden anger.

I stepped forward and open the door.

"Ohaiyo, Nee-chin! Yama-pi!" I greeted. I was going to die, so I will go down in blaze of glory.

"You are late! Orimura do you have a death wish?" yelled my sister. It seems her piss-off meter when to overload.

"I couldn't help it, Yukihana went berserk on me and I was delayed. I had to subdue her and bring her to class." I tried to pea my case, however Chifuyu-Nee's hand blurred for an attendance chart combo attack.

I too blurred to counter.

Her overhead smash was blocked by my left hand in a carry-off block and my right hand tried to grab her remaining left hand. However, my sister moved at the same time for a left karate chop so our legs got cross in our step in move. Our limbs got locked and actually tangled. My body was still sore and my head still hurt so the sudden loss of the balance made me a dead weight as I drag my sister to the floor with me.

"Huh?"

"Oh shit!"

We both accidently fell down with me on the top. My hand was still on her hands and my legs got in the way of her leg to prevent any underhanded kicks. My face was on top of her face and her noticeable chest on mine.

"Owww! Son of a...that hurt." I muttered as I picked myself up...my hand felt something soft and bouncy.

I opened my eyes and saw what I was holding.

We laid there like time stopped for us. I could only stare blankly into her eye.

"...This is...bad. And yet this is good. Why do I feel like I will die soon?" I asked her.

"Orimura...you got five seconds to get off."

I removed my hands, but didn't get off as she tried to punch with her free hand. I blocked that with my free hand.

"Now, now Nee-chan, don't be hasty...I don't want to die yet, so don't kill me."

"Orimura...get off." Her voice was so cold...I am so dead, but she had a small blush on her face. It seems she was so angry her face was turning red.

"Think of your happy place Nee-chan! How about the time when I was young you throw me in the bathtub for a bath and you joined me to wash my hair. I played with your hair then and I think I touch yo-" I was cut off my a sudden attack from behind me. I reacted.

"ICHIKA-SAMA!" Shouted Kojuro as Houki and Cecilia shouted out their warning too late.

I jumped off of Nee-chan as that sliver haired girl attacked me with an army knife. The sharp steel glisten in the light as it aimed at my neck.

I was under attacked by a soldier. This is a first.

She came at me with a stab, but I seen many stab attacks before. I moved to the side to avoid the thrust and grabbed her offending hand to disarm her. However she actually caught the falling combats knife with her other hand for a side slash. Luckily I noticed her rather flawless move and raised my right knee and brought down my right elbow at the same time to catch her knife between them.

The girl's single eye widen at my sudden, high skill move. She better be surprised, because this is a move, he don't use regularly because how dangerous it is.

"Not bad! But it's far from being a threat!" I yelled to her as I nailed her chest with my left palm in a thrusting stab, hand technique. I added a little spin into the drilling hand and shout out the name of the technique.

"Jineikwn-Nejiri Nukite!(God's fist, Spinning hand!)

My spinning hand attack dug into her stomach, her body shock as my piercing impact buried into her stomach like a real drill. I brought my knee and elbow off the knife and took a deep stance that brings out a lot of power with a twist of my hips. I released a powerful right straight punch at her, which she somehow managed to block with a cross arms block. She was sent flying toward my seat and smashed herself against the floor.

Surprisingly she didn't release any sound of pain as she picked herself up and draw another knife. Her body was panting in pain, but her machine like expression didn't change. She looked more wary actually. After seeing my deadly killing intent and skills to back up the threat.

"A weapon huh...KOJURO!" I yelled to my friend as he nodded. He wordlessly thrown the 'Shigure' toward I and I caught my newly acquired sword. I took an Iado stance for a high speed sword drawing.

She ran toward me yelling. "How you shame the Instructor!"

"Instructor? She is Chifuyu-nee's student, by the look of her uniform...Germany." I concluded as she came closer. Time to test this new steel. Our blades about to meet, but something got in our way.

(Slank!)

A third sword got in the way and knocked the two of us away in a single overhead strike. As dust settled it revealed Chifuyu-Nee with a Katana in her hands. I noticed her sword looked familiar...it was GokuRyu, Kojuro's blade.

"Nee-chan..."I muttered. My sister's pose was not that of her teacher self, but her champion self from her middle school days. I froze in fear...Nee-chan was exceptionally scary during those time.

"Instructor..." muttered out the girl. It seems either of us wishes to fight my sister over anything.

My sister pointed her sword to the ground, but her aura didn't fade. I snorted at this, my sister is ever the warrior. I slowly sheathed Shigure in to her sheath and waited.

The Blonde boy walked in.

"IS everyone ok?" he asked in worry tone. Yamada sensei was shaking at the sudden unexplained violence and all the class was quiet. I didn't even turn to the guy by the way.

"Kojuro...retrieve your sword."

"Hai!" said Kojuro was he walked up to my sister. He extended her hand to take back his GokuRyu, and he did.

"Sorry for taking your sword, but these two idiots made a huge mess in my classroom." said Chifuyu-nee as she seems to calm down.

Kojuro only nodded as he put his sword away. He walked behind me to intervene at any time.

Kojuro was serious now, a girl just attacked his lord and he was too slow to react. "If Ichika-sama was hurt under my watch...then how will I ever wash way such shame?" though Kojuro was he scold at himself for his lack of focus.

Chifuyu-nee turned to the class.

"These two are the new transfer students. You two introduce yourself."

The blonde boy stepped forward. He has a face that's easily approachable, courteous, a fine and proper body, bright blond hair on his head-that's neatly tied behind. His body is also so thin that one may feel that it's too skinny. He smiled shyly at everyone and at the violence before and bowed.

"I-I am Charles Dunois from France. I'm not too familiar with this country, so please take care of me."

Everyone in the class is stunned. Only one who was not stunned was the two teachers, Kojuro, the army girl, and myself. However my instincts told me that Charles here is more than meets the eye.

"A, a guy...?"

Someone muttered.

"Yes. I heard that there's someone in the same situation as me here. So I transferred here from my country-" he was cut off by the squeal if the class 1-1. These girls managed to undo the tense atmosphere the fight brought here before.

"NO WAY-!"

Is this the so-called supersonic? Nope, I'm not kidding, a squeal started in the middle of the classroom and spread out just like that.

"A MALE STUDENT! A SECOND MALE STUDENT AT THAT!"

"AND HE'S IN OUR CLASS!"

"AND HE'S HANDSOME! THE TYPE THAT YOU WANT TO PROTECT!"

"I'M SO GRATEFUL TO BE ABLE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD~!"

I sighed as I rubbed my eye-patch. These girls are too much. It seems they completely forgotten about the violence that just occur not even a few minutes ago. Well… I better act as a class president.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, SETTLE DOWN AND PAT ATTENTION! THE INTRODUCTION ISN'T OVER YET!" I shouted over them. My experience in leading large group of hot headed gangsters came in handy as my voice managed to focus the girls' attention back to reality.

I turned to Dunois.

"Anything else to add, Dunois?" I said to him with my hands behind my back and my sword on my grip.

"N-No...sir." It seems I scared him. I must have look intimating after all. I am an Orimura after all. I was holding a sword, fought like a mad man, has someone like Kojuro bowing down next to me, and an eye-patch doesn't show 'good boy' feeling like Charles' vibe have. I nodded to him. I walked toward my seat that was thanks fully intact. I sat on the desk and faced the second transfer student.

"Next one! You! The one who is copying me. You got your cosplay eye-patch on the wrong eye, but who cares! Introduce yourself!" I commanded.

The person involved still hasn't said anything as she maintains her folded arm stance, looking uninterested as she stares at the girls in the class. She ignored my command and she stared into my single left eye with her right. Our eye like a reflection of each other.

"...Listen to the Class Representative, Laura. Hurry up and greet them." Said my sister in a tired voice.

"Yes, instructor."

She at least greeted Nee-chan property.

"Don't call me that here, I'm no longer an instructor. And you're an ordinary student here, so you must call me Orimura-sensei."

"Roger that."

Having answered that, Laura puts her straightened arms to the side and stands straight with her ankles put together-no matter how I look at it, even if she's not related to the military, she did call Chifuyu-nee 'instructor', so she's definitely a German.

Chifuyu-nee was an Army instructor in Germany for one year, around the time I was hospitalized for the eye injury and was taken care temporary by Tabane-nee and later by Rin's family.

"I'm Laura Bodewig."

"..."

The students remain silent, waiting for her to continue, but after she said her name, she shut her mouth up like a clam.

"Is that all?" I asked her.

"That's all."

I sighed at this. This girl...is she really serious about coming to school?

"My name is Orimura Ichika and I am the class 1-1's class representative, I guess I got to say pleased to meet you, Dunoios, Bodewig." I turned to the teacher. "That is my sister Orimura Chifuyu and her vice-homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya, so be respectful."

For some reason, Laura and I exchanged looks.

"So it's you-"

She walked toward me without hesitation. She raised her hands to slap me.

I caught her hand.

"What you want now?"

"I won't accept it. You're actually that person's little brother. Who would accept it!"

"...Nani?" I asked her again in a softer tone. My grip on her hands tightened, but she showed no reaction. Truly a child solider, she is trained well, or is she augmented well. Some of the blows I dealt can knock any normal trained fights down. Only few like Yukihana or Chifuyu-nee can stand as if nothing was wrong.

"I want to inquire more about what you meant by what you said. Please note that your answer may determine your future." I asked again.

"Exactly what I meant. You are not worthy of being her siblings. Your existence as an Orimura is unforgiveable." She told me in front of my face.

My single eye narrowed in rage.

"Ok, that is it. It has been some time that anyone manage to disgust me like this. You have a death wish? Huh? Answer me Bodewig!" I sneered at her. There had been many who insulted me in the past and many who insulted my beloved sister, but never has anyone insulted me like this! My left eye was narrowed and sharp. My grip on 'Shigure' tightened and my teeth were grinding.

Kojuro sensing my rage prepared to stop me. Even Houki and Cecilia seemed ready to stop me. Yamada sensei was shaking like a leaf at what me and Bodewig was about to do. I released a vast killing intent in the room which caught many girls unguarded. My thrust for blood was visible by my expression as I slowly held my sword higher for a sideway draw. The German Representative got into a stance to retaliate.

"Conquer and trample! Masu-" I was cut off before I irrationally summon Masurao, who by the way is pissed beyond anything right now, Nee-chan stopped me.

"ORIMURA! BODEWIG!" shouted my sister as we both turned to her.

"Homeroom lesson will end now. Everyone has to change up, as we'll be doing IS practice together with Class 2. Dismissed!"

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to prompt everyone into action. As for me, I'm was interested in slicing Bodewig to pieces to obey, however part of me that is absolutely dedicated to Nee-chan urged me to sheath my sword...for now.

"Hey, Orimura. Take care of Dunois. You're both guys, right?"

Oh yeah, almost forgot about him. So it ended up like this. I put my sword down to my side and walked outside, with Kojuro and Dunois following right behind me.

"Ah, Orimura-kun. We've met for the first time, I'm-" He was cut off as Kojuro stopped him as he shocked his head side to side. Dunois looked confused and suddenly turn to see why.

"BAAANNGGGG!"

A sound of fist smashing the wall was heard as I punched the wall next to me. Normally I will feel a lot of pain doing something so reckless, however...my sense for anything is dulled by my enhanced rage.

"That brat...who does she thinks she is messing with? How dare she...stomp on my pride like this! Does she think she can get away with this!" I grind out as I settled my anger. I can feel the stares behind my back as students watched. I ignored their stares and focused on a familiar feeling...my sister's stare. I suddenly felt sense of shame as my shoulder lost its strength.

I took a deep breath as I turned to face the boys behind me.

"Kojuro, take this to my room, as for you Dunois, let's go. The girls are starting to change clothes."

Kojuro bowed as he walked away. Dunois stood there rather scared, but I smiled at him weakly.

"Don't mind me...I am not angry at you anyway."

I comforted best I could at the moment and marched toward the changing room. The journey there will be troublesome alone, so being pissed at the marching doll from German is not going to make me feel better.

"To step on my pride is like stabbing a sleeping dragon, Laura Bodewig...you better be strong or you will be torn apart by my claws. One way or another."

This war is on!


	11. Chapter 10 Generation Before mine!

Ch 10 Power of the Generation Before the Mine!

* * *

><p>"Are you done changing?" I asked the blonde French boy as I took off my shirt. While I was angry before, talking to polite guy named Charles Dunois was rather relaxing. He is the second male to be able to pilot IS and I was charged to take care of him. We somehow managed to go through the sea of girls intact and landed in the changing room.<p>

He turned out to be the son of the present of Dunois Corporation; the largest IS related enterprise inFrance. However when he mentioned it, he seemed sad about something. My skill in detecting person's trouble and their mindset kicked in, but I didn't say anything. If he has problems in his family, then he wouldn't want to talk to a complete stranger.

When I turned around he was already changed.

"…You're fast, aren't you Dunois?"

"Please call me Charles, Orimura-kun." He asked in polite tone, huh…guys like this are rare ,huh.

"While we just met, I'll call you by your given name if you call me Ichika." I offered.

"Deal!" We shared a manly handshake. Hmm…his hands…are rather small huh? Well maybe because I hang around big and buffed gangsters all the time, that why I must think like that.

By the time we went outside, we were the last ones.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Ahh, the devil's folding her arms and waiting for us. She could use a red bikini and a whip...never mind! Forget about what I said.

"Gomen, Nee-chan. We wer-"

(Swing! And she misses!)

"Call me Orimura Sensei!"

"Hai, hai." I told her half heartily.

"Since you have time to think about such useless things, hurry up and get in line!"

Charles and I silently went to the side of class 1.

"You really took your time." Said Cecilia as she walked up to me.

"Why did you need so much time just to change clothes?"

"We got caught in a jam." I answered her simply.

"Stop lying, you could have made it."

Wha? Why is Cecilia sounding so vexed? Dear, dear they say that a pretty rose has its thorns, but I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

"I got it, I got it. Ichika-san's really popular with girls, right? Or else you wouldn't have gotten attacked by a girl twice within 2 months."

"Honestly Yukihana attacks me three times or less in two day span." I corrected her. Bodewig is good, but she isn't that good.

"What? What did you do?"

I could only hear the voice-damn it, is that a highly-skilled ninja of the Takeda family! Where are the guards!

"I'm behind you, you idiot!"

Ohh, yes yes yes, class 2's Class Representative is a bean spout. She is so small I need a microscope to see her...don't tell her I said that.

"This Ichika-san just got attacked by a transfer student in the class today."

"What? Ichika, why are you so dumb?"

"Relax, I have two more in front of me." Said a voice behind them. I know that voice.

*Kekekeke*...Cecilia and Rin turn their necks with creaking sounds.

And waiting for them in front is the administrator of the hellish practical lesson, the instructor from hell. Accepting anyone, not caring about the age, nationality, gender, the gates of hell have opened.

*PA-!*

Under the azure sky, the smack of the attendance book is still loud and clear today. Well , as long as it is not me.

* * *

><p>"First, we'll be watching a practical battle that involves close range and shooting."<p>

"Yes ma'am!"

As it's a combined practical between class 1 and class 2, there's double the number of people as per usual, and even the replies sound a lot louder.

"Kuu...how could you just hit my head like that..."

"...It's all Ichika's fault. It's all Ichika's fault. It's all Ichika's fault..."

Teary-eyed, Cecilia and Rin stroke their heads, maybe because it's painful.

Charles looked like he wanted to help them, but I stopped him. It was no use, they will blame me anyway.

"Today, I would like to let everyone see a real battle, and there just so happen to be two lively girls here present-Huang! Alcott!" Rin obediently walked forward, but not Cecilia.

"Wh-Why me too?"

Give up, Sora no Mei, most common sense doesn't work on Chifuyu-nee. But while we back away, she will make up some random senseto deal with us, and that's even more irritating. But then again, she mostly uses physical attacks.

"Since you two have personal suits, you can start battle immediately. Okay, get out here."

"Why me..."

"It's definitely Ichika's fault, so why..."

"I heard and did nothing" I told her as I turned my head away.

"You two better buck up-and show that guy what you two are made of!"

It seems Chifuyu-nee whispered something to them. What did she say? But whatever it was had a positive result.

"This is the stage for me, the representative candidate forEngland, Cecilia Alcott!"

"That's right. It's a great chance to show everyone the difference in ability as a personal IS pilot!"

Both of their motivation level just shot up. My sister's personal skill, **Bravery** with her skill to rally troops must have increased their morale.

"Then who's my opponent? I'm alright even if it's against Rin-san."

"Fufu, that's my line. I'll slaughter you."

"No need to rush, idiots. Your opponent will be-"

*Kiiiiinnn...*

Hm? What's that sound? Sounds like air being split. I heard it before somewhere...At the entrance exam! Don't tell me-

"AHHH-! PL-PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY~!"

"YAMADA SENSEI! Ack, WAA!"

*DONK!*

I saw my green haired teacher falling down and slammed into me. I deployed Masurao in split seconds to roll away with my sensei in my arms.

I felt something soft.

"What?"

What's with this feeling in my hand? Since when is the ground that soft? Wait a minute, my back is on the ground so it isn't any ground I'm feeling. What is it that I am holding?

"That, that, Orimura-kun...kya!"

The softness talked-wait, hold on, how's that possible?

Fearful, I looked down at my hand.

"Th-That, you see, in this situation, I'm really troubled...no, this isn't the only problem. No matter what, I still have a teacher-student relationship with Orimura-kun...but if it continues like this, Orimura-sensei will be my sister-in-law, and that's very tempting somehow-"

Yamada-sensei. It's Yamada-sensei! The person i caught was Yamada-sensei! Of course! How can I forget!

She normally doesn't wear tight-fitting clothes, so I couldn't tell; but the IS suit she's wearing now is the kind that's extremely voluptuous. Her hefty beautiful breast curves are exposed in front of everyone.

"Hu, those breasts are huge...bigger than Chifuyu-nee's... " I muttered softly. I felt a glare from Chifuyu-nee and glimpsed at her hiding her chest a little. Ah is she jealous?

However, the problem is our positioning-I got knocked away, and she and I tumbled together, so right now, Yamada sensei's leg was around my hip and me on top of her. My arm prevented her from hitting her head, but she was scared so she grabbed my head into her chest.

"MMM...mmmm..."

"Hai?" asked Yamada sensei.

"S-Soft...can..n't...bre..ath."

She let go of my head and released my hips from her rather shapely thigh as I stood up to take a deep breath.

I saw a barrel of the Blue Tear in my face.

"Hey...I destroyed you before didn't I?"

It fired and I bent my back to avoid it.

"Cecilia! What the HELL!"

"Hohohohoho...what a pity nee, I missed."

She's smiling, but I can see veins on her forehead-she's the firmament of the sky, Cecilia Alcott, the Eye of the Sky was angry. However she looked cuter even when she is angry...just like Nee-chan.

"ICHIKA!"

Not Rin too, goddamn it!

Ling already summoned her main melee weapon, the Souten Gagetsu and combined it. She thrown her combined weapon, the blade flew fast like a whirlwind, at my head.

"Conquer and Trample!" I declared as I was covered in burst of red mist. From there I blast out with Yamada sensei in my arm like a groom and a bride.

"That's dangerous you fools!"

"You dodged so you are fine! You went through worse before haven't you!" yelled my second childhood friend. Honestly, just because I survived against unparallel odds in my gangster career, it doesn't mean I can survive a decapitation.

I gently let my teacher off as Chifuyu-nee scold the girls.

* * *

><p>(Few minutes later)<p>

"Though Yamada-sensei doesn't look like it, she's a former representative candidate, so shooting like what she just did isn't much."

"Well, that was ages ago. And I never got past being a representative candidate..."

"So then, little girls, let's start already."

"Wha? Erm, 2 vs 1 is..."

"No, this is too..."

"Relax, if it's you two, you'll definitely lose."

Maybe they felt unhappy after hearing that they would lose, as Cecilia and Rin's wills started to burn, especially Cecilia, since it's important for her to beat her opponent at least once, so her killing intent and power have a rank. The two girls are powered up! However...If Chifuyu-Nee feels that Yamada sensei it that strong...then the two might not be able to do this.

"Then, let's start!"

Cecilia and Rin shouted out as they lifted off. Seeing this, Yamada-sensei flew up as well.

"I won't hold back!"

"I wasn't serious back then anyways!"

"H-Here I come!"

Yamada-sensei's talking as per normal, but her eyes are now as cool and sharp as they were before. Cecilia and Rin launched a preemptive attack, but Yamada-sensei easily dodged them.

"Then, during this time...Dunois, give a commentary on the IS Yamada-sensei's using."

"O-Okay."

Charles continued to watch the battle in the sky as he explained with a reliable voice,

"The IS Yamada-sensei's using is a [Raphael Revive] from the Dunois' Company. It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd generation phase, but the specifications rival that of the early 3rd generation machines. In terms of deployed mass production IS models, it was the last to be sold, but has the 3rd largest user-base in the world. Only 7 countries are permitted to create it, and 12 countries use it as a standard IS. Most notably, because of the controls it can allow pilots to fit what they want. By changing the equipment, it can be configured for all types of combat, including close ranged combat, sniping and defending types, so there are many partnering companies working on it."

"Mm, that's enough for now...the fight's ending!"

I too could tell why my sister was saying this. I was watching the fight the whole time, but Yamada sensei was leading the fight from the beginning and was luring the girls' flight path together.

"...A trap." I said out loud as my sister nodded.

My sister only nodded. It seems beside me, Charles and Bodewig understood that result.

I turned on my private comm link.

"Sora no Mei! TenryuJi!(Heavenly Dragon Goddess) You are being lured! Get out of there!" I warned them, but it was too late as Yamada sensei released a grenade as she let the two girls collide against each other. Once the explosion occurred, two figures crashed onto the ground in a puff of smoke just like that.

"Ku, uu...to think that I actually..."

"Ah, you...she predicted so much of your evasive maneuvers, it's so silly..."

"Both of you were fighting individually so it is expected." I scolded them as Yamada sensei descended.

"...Yamada sensei!" I called her out from an open channel.

"H-Hai! What is it Orimura-kun?"

"...You been a naughty girls sensei. You need a punishment."

"W-What!"

The girls and Charles stared at me like I have grown two heads. Houyki, Rin, Yukihana who were rather quiet, most likely thanks to the fight we had before school, and Cecilia's eyes widened at my word.

"Trying to hide you skill like this...even when I was your opponent during the entrance exam...That is being sneaky sensei."

"Ah...About tha-" She was cut off as I blast into the sky at her.

"The strength of your generation, my sister's era! Show it to me!" I yelled as I summoned the Kuroshiki!

Yamada sensei seemed to panic, however her eyes became focused as she leveled her rifle at me. She took three shots which were so much faster than Cecilia's shots came at my head, shoulder and arm, however I barrel rolled from her assault and charged forward.

I raised the sword over my head as I charge continuously. My red mist covered a great deal of my form and my black form in a red mist was not a clear sight with details. I swung my swords at Yamada-sensei, however she managed to dodge my blows like an expert. She was devoid of her usual silliness and was rather calculative and cold. Her guns fired live bullets at me, which I managed to detect its movement, location and path with Masurao's superior sensor.

"It's useless, my talent to dodge projectiles **The Protection from Arrow** is unbeatable!" I shouted. However to my surprise Yamada sensei changed her Vent, the .55 caliber assault rifle for a Garm, a .61 caliber sub machine gun which is capable of firing non-explosive cluster round in addition to conventional ammunition. This was according to Masurao a troublesome weapon to face in CQC.

Yamada sensei fired a storm of bullets into me which was blocked by my armors and hands, however my IS's naturally thinner armor came to bite me on my ass.

I bite down a groan as I came in close for a sword play.

"Hakyaku-Suigetsu Gari!(Banishing Water Moon Slash!)!" I shouted as I performed an overhead slash which has a crescent curve in it. The flashing redness of my Kuroshiki made a red moon like shape as it slashed Yamada sensei's Shoulder Shield off.

"Nani!" shouted Yamada sensei in surprise.

"You don't have the time for being surprised!" I shouted as I came in for a second slash, however Yamada sensei used the ignition boost to get pass me and…left behind a frag grenade.

"SHIMATA!" I shouted as I activated the GN-Shield to block the explosion.

"That was close." I muttered, however I had to cut my break short as I had to dodge a barrage of Garm's .61 caliber fires along with Vent's .55 assault rifle shells.

I turned my shield at Yamada sensei's attacks however I couldn't recklessly charge forward, because of her small bullets are hard to block with my sword and using the GN-Shield is a costly thing.

"NO LIMIT!" I roared as I blasted off from my original position and used my superior speed to fly in a wild fashion to avoid her getting a lock on me, however Yamada sensei's senses were sharper than Cecilia, because even when my comm link jamming and image distortion, she didn't fail to hit me several times.

"Chifuyu-Nee! Is that thing really a 2nd gen unit? It's hard to believe it!" I yelled at my sister.

"IS is only the half the game, rest is all depend on the pilot! A skilled pilot can run circles around you brats in a 1st gen IS!"

I snort at her word. "THE HELL WITH THAT!OREWA…OREGA SAIKYO DA!(I AM…I AM THE STONGEST)"

I roared as I charged at Yamada sensei with both Shiki Kyodais in hand.

Yamada sensei's face was filled with concentration as she changed her weapon again. In her hands were two rifles of some kind. Way the guns was shaped…it was a shot gun!

"Master! That is Rain of Saturday, a .62 caliber heavy shotgun!" warned Masurao, however Yamada sensei was faster as she unload several shot gun rounds at me. Small metallic shells from a shot gun is unblock able with a sword, it doesn't matter how good I was. I crossed my two katanas together in a make-shift shield and endured the blows. My IS Shielded was being cut down in large margin as I got closer and for every round. My thin armors were not suited for such beating as its outer armors displayed several scratches and dents.

"Master! Shield is at 299pts!"

I smirked as another shot gun round smashed into my swords and armor. My helmet managed to block the stray pieces. "ORA!"

I yelled as I went in for a double slash. Yamada sensei threw away one of her shot guns as she summoned the Gram again to level my right hand which managed to knock the Kuroshiki away, however I didn't falter as I held the Byakushiki with both hands and slashed down at her. I managed to cut off her Rain of Saturday and managed to follow up with a horizontal slash into Yamada sensei's chest. The armor on her Revive sparked as my Anti-Beam katana dug into her armor leaving a nasty scar as Her Absolute Barrier managed to stop the blade from getting any deeper. However my last strike managed to push me in too far, which given sensei an opening to turn her gun into my open side.

"Like hell I'll let that happen!"

The armor skirt of my Masurao had a side booster which came to life as it blasted out a sudden burst of particles to force my body to make a sharp 180 degree turn. I followed the momentum of the turn, by moving my katana in to a rotating thrusting stance which I unleashed on sensei. My blade sliced through the air as is came for sensei's open right side.

"KANK!"

Sensei summoned her Bread Slicer, a CQC knife to block my turning thrust by altering its path, just slightly.

"…Unbelievable." I muttered. Yamada grinded her knife against my sword and suddenly slammed the bottom of her Sub machine gun on her own knife to dig into the damaged cracks on my Byakushiki. Byakushiki was not made for such rough combat in mind, so as I used her and her twin Kuroshiki to block a storm of bullets, it suffered exceptional damaged by the shot gun shells.

"Clank!" the sound of my sword being broken in two could be heard.

* * *

><p>(Crowd)<p>

Down below, the students all stared in awe as a broken half of an IS katana fell and dug into the floor as it left a little amount of spider web cracks on the ground.

"Ichika…"muttered Houki as she once again witnessed to Ichika's sheer talent in swordplay. Cecilia and Rin, each who faced Yamada sensei and Ichika could only open their jaw in awe. Just how strong are these two anyway?

"That is Orimura Ichika…the first male pilot." muttered Charles. He wondered 'will he/she be able to spy on this man for real?' Charles/Charlotte held his arm around his body to comfort himself/herself…"this mission will be harder than I thought." He thought to himself.

"Orimura Ichika…Why has the Instructor thrown away her work for someone like you? Why do you keep getting in her way? You are disobedient, rude, and arrogant. Someone like you…thinking how s values someone like you makes me sick!" thought Laura as she stared into a high level fight, which she will never admit.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Yamada Maya was a talented IS pilot, but she never realized how talented Ichika-kun truly was.

"His swordplay is so unpredictable! Is he really a first year?"

She saw him performing a sudden turn that could cause great deal of strains on his IS and moves that should be impossible for a first year student. She saw his rotating turn thrust and countered with her knife, the Bread Slicer.

She felt her bone shake as she resisted his superior physical strength, however she didn't need power to overcome him. She will only dig into an obvious damage on his sword. She knows that the Byakushiki is an Anti-beam sword, not like its twin Kuroshiki that was built to slice into hard shield and armors. A direct pressure to break a cracked up sword is easy.

And easy it was.

Like a nail to a hammer, she smashed her Gram into the butt of her knife, which broke the offending katana into two pieces.

She threw her knife away as she turned her Gram, toward his open stomach.

"But how unfortunate Orimura-kun…I won!"

"Not true sensei."

"!"

She saw a speed she could only comprehend as Orimura-kun performed a downward slash at her shoulder, but it didn't hit. He stopped his attack with the broken sword at her shoulder as she aimed her gun into his stomach.

They simply floated there.

"…How much rounds left sensei?"

"…less than 5."

With only five rounds in a sub machine gun, it will not be enough to beat Orimura-kun, whether he has an IS with low rank in defense. At the same time, Orimura-kun can't summon a sword fast enough to cut her down before she flies away.

It was a draw…this match will only be prolonged and with extra power cells, Orimura-kun will win. However he doesn't like to win a fight with technicality and he loves a worthy ending, not an unsightly fight determined by the IS' lack of ammunition and weapons. Knowing Orimura-kun…he will not accept a win by using his strongest weapon on an opponent in an inferior suit either.

"How about a draw…sensei?" he asked her. While I smiled confidently inside I was too tired to continue. Sensei's shot were weak compare to Cecilia, but her acuracy was so much better that it nailed me alot. My shield pt was lower than I was ok with and my armors suffered several damages.

Yamada sensei stared into my eye and I thought she might have figured it out, however my face expression of worry and exhaustion was hidden by mt helmet and visors.

She smiled like her usual cheerful self.

"Ok, Orimura-kun."

He smirked.

It was a draw.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"Baka otouto! How dare you challenge a teacher! You and I will talk about this later!"

I got scolded again by my sister and everyone else, however I didn't care.

"So…That is the power of the last generation. They are all strong as Yamada sensei huh…Masurao!"

My IS' human form appeared. Her long red hairs flow against nonexistent wind as she stood next to me.

"Yes, Master?" she asked in an all knowing tone.

"…We need to get stronger!'

""Hai…Please leave that to this Masurao. I will make you and I Tenka Saikyo!(Strongest of Heaven.)"

I smiled. Those who have never seen Masurao before all let out a gasp of shock. Charles seemed very surprised and even Bodewig raised her eye brow.

I got into line as Chifuyu-Nee talked to an exhausted Yamada sensei who just smiled…I still wonder if her air-headedness is all an act or she is clumsy, but skilled. Any warriors worth their salt can turn on their battle mode, or killing aura at will like a switch.

* * *

><p>"Okay now, everyone should understand the ability of the teachers now. From now onwards, please show some respect to the staff members."<p>

Chifuyu-nee clapped twice to divert everyone's attention.

"The ones with personal frames are Orimura, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig and Rin. Then, we'll be dividing the class into groups of 8. Personal machine users will act as leaders, got that? Split up now."

The instant Chifuyu-nee finished, the 2 classes of girls rush over to Charles and me.

"Orimura-kun, let's work hard together!"

"Teach me what I don't know~"

"Can you show us your sword techniques? I am in the kendo club!"

"Dunois-kun, please show me your piloting skills."

Charles and I stared at each other.

"This is going to be troublesome. " I muttered. As the girls got louder I had enough of it.

"Ladies! Ladies! Behave yourselves! Class 1-1, please sort out according to your seating arrangements! Rin! Please get your class to sort out as well. Thank you! Get sorted out now people, or else Orimura-sensei will eat all the naughty children in their bed." I yelled. While Nee-chan seemed pissed off at the last part, however she picked up where I left off and sorted out the girls to all the personal IS users. Rin too acted according to my words and got the girls ready.

"...That's great. I'm in the same group as Orimura-kun! I'm really grateful for my own surname..."

"...Sigh-, It's Cecilia...she just lost so badly..."

"...I'll be in your care, Rin-san. Please tell me more about Orimura-kun..."

"...Dunois-kun! You can ask me about anything you don't know of! Also, I'm still single!"

"..."

On a side note, the group that isn't saying anything is the group of that German transfer student Laura Bodewig.

The tense atmosphere, the presence that refuses to work with others, the cold stare-down on the other students, and the mouth that never spoke since the beginning.

Facing such an iron wall, even those pure-hearted 10+ girls wouldn't even dare to talk to her. Everyone's just lowering their heads and forced to remain silent...ahh, I really feel sorry for them...

"Then, please listen up. Each group is to take one training suit. There are 3 Uchigane and 2 Revives, so each group, please decide on the type of frame you like the most. Ah, it's first comes first served-" said Yamada sensei. She seems really confident, after a close match in the mock battle. I thought she might be depressed by not winning against a student, but it seems she is ok. She was filled with confidence and seemed very proper as a teacher.

However, what's proper isn't just her attitude. The breasts that girls who are in their teens don't have are now exposed. Yamada-sensei has a habit of adjusting her glasses, and every time she does this, the breasts that seem to be called out will touch her elbows-and the heavy sweet fruits will jingle.

"..." I stared at the breasts. Hey now, I am a healthy teenager.

"!"

I felt an attack coming. I slide side ways to avoid a nasty stomp by Houki.

"WHA...WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What are you staring intently at? Hurry up and start!"

"Ksh! Houki..."

"What?"

Wah. She's really angry now. This isn't good.

Honesty! This childhood friend refused to talk to me for a while and first time she does is to get angry at me! Where is the love Houki-chan?

"Every leader is to assist each group member in putting on the suit. As everyone needs to use it, we removed the optimizing and personalizing modes. Anyway, before lunch today, everyone please practice on the initializing."

On the IS broadcast channel, Yamada-sensei's voice can be heard. Well since I am a group leader, I guess I better lead by example. I turned to my group.

"Alright! Ladies, please line up in order of your student number. Practice your walking. The first one-"

"Register no. 1! Aikawa Kiyoka of the Handball club! My hobbies are watching sports and jogging!"

"Nice and confident! I don't dislike that! Aikawa-san you're up!" I told the red haired girl. She stepped forward took a deep breath.

"Nice to meet you!"

She bowed deeply and extends her right hand out. Hm? What? Does she want to shake hands with me? While I don't dislike the confidence and enthusiasm, we are in middle of a practice.

"Aa, that's too sneaky!"

"I wanna do that as well!"

"Please make a choice based on your first impression!"

For some reason, all the other girls are lined up and bow politely like her, extending out their right hands.

"Oy! I don't think this is neccessary-"

"""Please take care of us!"""

...At this moment, another few voices can be heard from behind.

Turning around to look, I see a row of people bowing in front of Charles, each waiting to shake hands with him. He sure looks troubled.

"Er, erm...?"

I can see him all confused there. That's a coincidence, I am too.

"""OW OW OW!"""

It's a chorus of perfectly timed cries. I guess it's easy to knock them on the heads as they're lined up, right? As Charles' girls are rubbing their heads and looking up, they all seem to realize who the Asura in front of them is.

"It's great that you people have that much enthusiasm. If that's the case, let me see your performance. Who's first?"

"Ah, no, that's..."

"We, we'll just have Dunois-kun teaching us~...that's all."

"How, how can we let sensei trouble herself..."

"Is there a problem? There's no need to be so polite. To all you prospects, I must give you a certain level of training...ahh, let's start by seating arrangement."

I turned around to avoid watching my sister's torture…I mean her love filled lesson in the Infinite Stratos.

Seeing the terrible state that befallen Charles' group of girls, the fear struck all other group, and they naturally fell in line. Right now, Aikawa-san's opening the exterior of the IS controls to confirm the values. It seems we were given an Uchigane.

"Well now that we saw my sister in her good mood. let's begin. Aikawa-san, you should have taken an IS a few times, right?"

"Ah, yes, but only during lessons."

"That is more than enough. We are here to practice because of our lack of experience after all. Aikawa-san, suit up and try to activate it. If we exceed the time, we have to stay behind after school. This by the way, will be with my sister."

"The-then that would be bad! Okay, I'll do this seriously!"

Aikawa-san managed to walk in her Uchigane in a shaky movement; however I walked with her to give her tips.

"Don't be scared, relax as you take a step, don't forget, it's all in your mind."

Teaching was harder than I thought.

"Ha, ha, ha…this is hard." Said Aikawa-san said as she got off the IS.

I sigh in relief as well.

"One down…7 to go." I muttered as each group was given 8 students.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't reach the cockpit..."

"Ah! Aa~..."

Aww, damn it. It seems Aikawa forgot to kneel down as she got off.

"What's wrong?" asked Yamada sensei was she saw us having a minor trouble.

"Ah, Yamada sensei, it seems I forgot to inform them to kneel down to get off." I answered in sheepish tone. I had to avoid staring at her rather noticeable chest to avoid a scene.

"Ah-so you mean that the cockpit is at a high position, right? If that's the case...can't be helped. Orimura-kun, please escort her up there."

"...Huh?"

"Wh-What?"

"Huuh~ How lucky-!"

Let me add on, in order, the people who spoke that were me, Houki and the 2nd person…Her name should be… Kishisato-san

"Because that's the easiest way. Orimura-kun, please summon Masurao."

"Oh, very well...Conquer!"

Like how she instructed, I deployed Masurao again in its crimson glory and suited up.

"Then, please carry Kishisato-san up."

"Huh? But, that-"

"Since the IS can fly, if he just needs to send her into the cockpit, this would be the most suitable method."

"There's no need to do that. Just let him be a stepping board!" Houki yelled out in anger.

Huh? Wait a minute! A stepping board?

"A stepping board? Huh, may I ask who you want to act as one?" I asked my oldest friend in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Of course it's Ichika!"

"What's with that 'of course'?" I argued back. I am the Doukugan Ryu of the Oshu! I am no stepping board!" I snorted at the thought. I walked to Kishisato-san.

"Ichika? What are you doing?" asked Houki.

"If I have to become a stepping board, then I rather send her up. That's safer."

"Yeah, it's a lot safer." repeated Kishisato-san. It was nice to see another person concern about safety.

"Che-whatever!"

Ahh-...I seem to have made her angry. Houki just turned her back at me and walked away. No worry, she did this when we were young and all she needs are time and a candy from aunty…who is not here. Oh…this will be tough.

"Then Orimura-kun, please carry me up over there!"

I simply nodded as I hovered toward her.

"Oh yes, Orimura-kun? You weren't looking at sensei just now. This won't do! We don't have to look at each other in the eyes all the time, but once you enter society, such a response can be seen as rude, so please take note of that." Yamada sensei scolded.

"Ah, that's..."

"You see? You're doing it again! You must look straight at me."

Maybe the battle just now increased her confidence, as Yamada-sensei grabbed my shoulder with an unimaginable force and turned me over.

And because she used both hands to pull me, the huge breasts that are stuck between the shoulders are even more ample.

"Ya-Yamada-sensei, please listen to me..."

Damn it, I can even tell that my body's heating up. I turned my single eye away from her eye and her chest and scratched my right eye-patch awkwardly.

However, all my hopes in her to understand a boy's innocent feelings were crushed, as it seems like not even a third of those feelings were passed while Yamada-sensei pulled me even forcefully.

"Look over here, Orimura-kun!"

As she used force, the ample breasts that were crampled between her shoulders started to shake. To be honest, for this 15 year old healthy boy, it was really mesmerizing-or rather, I should say, one poisonous scene. If Nee-chan sees this, she might tear me a new one.

"Sensei, Orimura-kun doesn't know what to do~"

"Ya ya, that's a low blow, emphasizing on the breasts like that."

"Br-Breasts...!"

At this moment, finally figuring out where the problem lies at last, Yamada-sensei stares at her own breasts, and then at my face.

"~~!"

Yamada-sensei seems to back away from me quickly as she frantically covers her own body.

"Wha, that..."

I didn't say anything…sometimes it helps.

"O-Orimura-kun."

With her back facing me, Yamada-sensei turned her face over at me. She sounds really shy as her face is blushing red.

"Th-That...you saw that?"

"Huh, about that...I am blind in my right eye, but my left one is ok."

My admission only made her blush even more.

"Th-That, even though age and gender can't be helped, this isn't good. Besides, we have many problems in regards to age differences and standpoints...personally, I'm happy that I can make you aware of this, but it's still-"

"Yamada-sensei...would you mind telling me what you're doing..."

Chifuyu-nee has a hand supporting her head as she said that. Does she have a headache? That's tough on her. What she needs is a nice long bath and a magic hand work from your truly! I am confident in my massage skills! I was told by Nee-chan's friends from highschool who used came over to see her, who all received my treatment said that my skills are really good. I wonder what happened to them, after a while they stopped coming to visit to see Nee-chan. Also, during that week, Nee-chan felt…serious.

"O-Orimura-sensei! No, I-I'm, this...!"

"Sigh...I'll listen to your explanation. Right now, the main point is that Bodewig's group is extremely slow, so please go over to help them."

"O-Okay!"

Yamada-sensei stood up and ran towards Laura's group. On the way there, she glances back, just so happens to meet me in the eyes, and start to blush again. I felt my sister's stare at me.

"What..."

"Hurry up and practice, you idiot. The next slowest group will be yours, Orimura."

"Ahh…I better pick up the pace then." I muttered as I rubbed my head. One a side note, I removed my helmet and turned off the Akakiri.

"Then let's hurry up!"

I hovered next to Kishisato-san and bridal carried her.

"Hiyaaa!" Kishisato-san let out a strange sound-hold on, hold on, I didn't touch her in anyplace weird.

"O-Orimura-kun's really forceful..."

"No, that's because we have so little time left. Hold on tight." I told her as I flew up gently as GN-particles slowly flowed out of the booster.

Speaking of which, girls are really light! Why's that so? That was easy. When I carried Ran before, long time ago. She was really light too.

"Hold on tight or you'll drop." I told her as I tighten my hold on her.

"O-Okay..."

After confirming that Kishisato-san's grabbing onto my shoulder with slightly trembling hands, I slowly raised her up. However, the height's about only 1m, so it's not that dangerous.

However, the IS training frames are basically maintained in deployed form. Thus, one has to lean back on top to seat in. Thus, it's still dangerous even if it's not too high. I take care not to drop Kishisato-san as I carry her to the Uchigane's cockpit.

"Then, move your back in and raise your body up. Also, it's better to put your hand on the armor there. Do you understand?"

"I, I'm okay."

As I haven't let go of her yet, our conversation was held in a rather tight position. She's still mindful about being touched by guys, huh? Kishisato-san's eyes are wavering around uncomfortably.

"I'm letting go now. Is this okay?" I asked her.

"Huh? Th-This..."

"Is there a problem?" I asked her in a worried tone. I hope there is nothing wrong.

"It's more like I'm in dreamland..."

"?"

I was honestly confused.

"Master, you are a block head, however you are my block head." whispered Masurao though the private link.

While we're talking, the other groups are starting to talk.

"AHHH! WH-WHAT'S THAT!"

"THAT'S TOO SLY! I WANT TO BE HUGGED TOO!"

"WHY! WHY'S MY REGISTER NUMBER 12? I HATE THIS ANCESTOR WHO GAVE ME THIS FAMILY NAME, UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

Some of these girls say the most ridiculous things.

"An-Anyway, I'm okay. Hurry back, Orimura-kun. If this keeps up, I don't know what will happen to me later..."

"Mn, I got it."

While I don't understand them well, I will not force her to explain.

"Try activating it then."

With me prompting, the initiation starts. The opened armor locked up and secured the pilot inside. Then, with a silent initializing sound, the [Uchigane] stood upright.

"Then next-"

* * *

><p>(Houki POV)<p>

"Argh, this is infuriating me!"

Houki folded her arms and shut her eyes as she pretended to look calm. However, her heart was very unstable, and what happened just now was still on her mind.

"And what was that? Was there a need to be so close? Ichika could have just acted as a stepping board. Yes, a stepping board!"

She watched as he carry those girls up into his arm, like a princess and carry them to the cockpit.

"That guy was staring at Yamada-sensei...aahh, such a useless bum! He didn't notice it when he was with me...!"

Thanks to kendo training, She was very confident in her trained and toned body. She know that while her breasts may get in her way in training, as a 15 year old girl her breasts are her charming point. She knows that compared to all the girls that Interact with Ichika, her breast is the biggest, with Yukihana and Cecilia as second and third, with Rin as last.

"…uki!...Houki!'

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw ichika's face right in front of mine.

"You back to earth yet Houki-chan?" teased Ichika as he branded another one of his confident smirks. His smirk adding with his natural good looks and mysterious touch with the eye-patch, made her stomach turn at how attractive he is.

"W-What are you doing!"

Ichika retracted his face.

"You were day dreaming, so I decided to wake you up."

"There are other ways!"

"Well…its Nee-chan's fault because I got so used to wake girls up like this."

"Huh?" I didn't understand that, why would that be Chifuyu-sensei's fault? I turn to the teacher in question and saw her with red blushes on her cheek. I couldn't believe this.

"Well… if you want to now. Long time ago, when I was like, 5, maybe 6 years old? Nee-chan was a big girl who decided to read her baby brother, me, a story book. At the time, nee-chan's words were law to me so I believed anything she said." Ichika started to tell as he got comfortable.

Masurao appeared next to Ichika with a mischievous smile as she raised her hand. From there came out a hazy mist that was very fuzzy, but it cleared out. The mist showed an image of a younger Ichika, with both eyes and a younger smiling Orimura Chifuyu. They were in pajamas as they were on a bed reading.

Chifuyu-sensei seemed to notice what was going on and walked toward us.

"Nee-chan picked the story, the Sleeping Beauty. Now, she read me the story for me like a good big sister and was very detailed in the sleeping beauty and the whole kissing with the prince scene. I asked her if kissing sleeping girls actually wakes them up, and she answered yes."

Behind them the projection of Ichika when he was younger, which Masurao got through their mental connection was showing Chifuyu finishing the story.

"Chi-Nee chan, do girls wake up when boys kiss them on the lips?"

Younger Chifuyu nodded eagerly as she looked at her baby brother.

"Yep! Princesses wake up with a kiss from a prince."

The image faded.

Ichika shook his head in remembrance. Masurao also appeared as she nodded as well. It is good to be linked to each other's mind.

"So since then I gotten a habit to give nee-chan a morning ki-" Ichika was cut off as Orimura sensei was strangling him.

"Don't. Say .A .Word." she grinded out.

Ichika's face paled. "Y-You alw-ays…o-overreact…when…you're…e-em-bara..ssed." He groaned out.

"Say another word then I will tell them about…"

"…I am shutting up now."

"Better!"

Orimura Sensei simply dropped Ichika down like a sack of potatoes. She walked ahead with a snort of anger and headed toward a group of chatty girls who talked about the latest gossip on the scariest teacher in the school.

"Owww…maybe I deserved that." He muttered as he got back on. He rubbed his hair as he turned to me.

"Huh-, so."

"What? Hurry up and get me up! I don't really want this, but considering the safety reasons, this can't be helped." I yelled at him. He only raised his brow at me and simply got behind me.

"What are you?" I asked him as he suddenly picked her up in a princess carry like before with other girls.

"Is-Isn't that the legendary 'princess carry'...! But, what should I say...great...no! Logically speaking, boys and girls shouldn't be sticking that close together!" I thought over in my head in the speed of light.

"…"

"I'm carrying you up then!" said Ichika as I felt us off the ground.

Ichika wrapped his arm around my waist, he held me too his chest as he brought me closer to the cockpit.

I was so embarrassed to even look at him. Being mindful, I looked up at Ichika's face, and at that moment, Ichika seem to notice it as he looks around.

"What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said as I frantically looked away.

I simply enjoyed the body warmth of those strong arm muscles, his steady breathing and that calm heartbeat of his. His odor wasn't sweat and dirty like I expected and it felt safe in his arms. He reached the cockpit and adjusted the Masurao to get closer to the pit. He gently directed me to the seat and I sat down.

"Alright! Houki let her rip!"

"Ichika."

"Hm? What is it?"

"We-Well you see, do you have plans for lunch today?" I finally asked him. Please say no and join me for lunch.

"Hummm...Nope, not that I know of."

"Kami-sama…arigato gozaimasu!"

I smiled as my expression immediately lit up, but I immediately took control of myself.

"If, if that's the case, how about we have lunch together once in a while! Hm, just like that."

"Hoo…very well the, I guess we will have lunch later."

I smiled like an idiot as I activated the Uchigane, before making it walk. This process isn't draggy, and it feels like some kendo movement.

"As expected of Houki! Okay then, please bend over and come down-"

"..."

"HEY! WHY IS THE **IS** STANDING AGAIN! ARRGHH! I'M GOING CRAZY!"

Ichika was holding his head as the Uchigane was left standing again, however I was too happy to care.

(End Houki POV)

* * *

><p>(Laura POV)<p>

"Again! You brought the Instructor embarrassment yet again. You are a disgrace Orimura Ichika…how someone like you can be her blood sibling, how can you be the one she loves with all her heart. The one, which even a perfect person the like Instructor, would shed tears over.

She remembered an event…Instructor was talking through the phone…She was shedding silent tears as she conversed about someone sick. Who, who could it be that managed to earn her attention, how? Why?

She looked so sad and guilty, however when the opposite phone was given to another, by hearing the new person's voice, Instructor's expression changed from stern, sad, to…joy. How can that perfect warrior have such an expression?

Orimura Ichika…the person the Instructor has given everything up for, you who made her stain her record as the strongest…I can never acknowledge you!

Laura Bodewig…her cold expression, now got even colder.

* * *

><p>Name: Yamada Maya<p>

Age: Unknown

Infinite Stratos: Revive

Alignment: Neutral Good

Stat

Strength: C

Agility: B

Speed: B

Defense: B

Endurance: C

Luck: D or A (depending on the chance or situation)

IS Syncro: A

2rd Gen weapons skill: A All Command of Revive

Personal Skills.

**Riding: B **She can ride IS 2rd Gen effectively.

**Clairvoyance: B+ **Superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. At rank B+ Yamada sensei is capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 5kms.

**Eye of the Mind: B**

Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Yamada sensei is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Disengage: C

The ability to break away from combat. As an experience pilot, Yamada Sensei is able to disengage or pretend to disengage to level the playing field to her advantage.

**Expert of Many Specialization: ****A+**

Access to and use of many expert skills. A total of 32 different skills ranging from tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric and others can be used with proficiency of _Rank B_ or above. This skill also includes expert skills in multiple brands of weapons such as guns of any kind. With this Skill in A+, Yamada is virtually all knowing in terms of Revive combat.

**Independent Action: C **The ability to remain independent even when under order. Yamada sensei might fit as a support type, however she is skilled enough to deal with two 3rd generation pilots at the same time. This skill allows her to deal with problems with no extra support or commands.

**Information Erasure: B **

At the moment the battle ends, information such as her abilities, are slowly vanish from the memories and records of the opponent and witnesses. They simply forget how seriously powerful Yamada sensei is and teases her. It is a blessing and a curse. Only those with high level of M**ind's Eye(True/False) **or**Knowledge of Respect and Harmony **can resists this.

**Innocent Monster: A **The ability to hide one's true skill under the guise of a innocent or air head woman. Yamada sensei might be an air head, but underneath her is a serious and powerful veteran pilot. Her skill is 2nd generation representative cadet level.

**Subversive Activities: B **The talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. An expert of traps or snipping. Yamada sensei can cut down large amount of enemy with least amount of effort. That is serious skill.

A: It is possible to disable nearly 60% of the total military force before the enemy advances.

* * *

><p>How do you think. I just recently finished ch11. I am sending it to my beta now.<p>

Review! Or...I'll sic my Berserker Ichika and his army of harem at you!


	12. Chapter 11 Faker, Faker, and Me!

WORESHIP IT! ...Just kidding. Here is ch11, The awaiting battle is not here yet, but wait a little longer.

* * *

><p>Ch11 Faker, Faker, and Me!<p>

* * *

><p>"...What is this?"<p>

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

During lunchtime, all of us were on the roof. It seems everyone ran to the cafeteria to look for Charles, so there is no one here. It seems we can enjoy the open space by ourselves.

"Do you have a problem with eating on the roof? Then you should have told me sooner, Houki."

"That's not what I'm referring to...!"

Houki glances aside to look at Cecilia, Rin, Yukihana, and Charles.

"Since we're having lunch, I decided to add our friends to enjoy it together. Also I scared Charles today, I better make up with him. I don't want to be seen as a barbaric gang lord you know."

"But you are a gang boss." Said Rin with her eye brows raised.

I could only scratch my eye-patch in silence. "I am a…a gang leader who values good as well." I answered her weakly.

"…I guess it is true, we don't want to be rude after all." Admitted Houki. It is hard to make this girl admit to anything. It seems Houki called me out to enjoy her bentos? Yare, yare, I guess I can get to taste my childhood friend's cooking skills today. I wonder how much she improved?

"Here, Ichika. This is for you." said Rin as she throws the container to me, which I caught with no problem.

"Oy oy! Rin! Don't throw foods! Now…let's see…Wow, it's sweet and sour pork!"

"Yup, I made it this morning! Didn't you say that you wanted to eat it?"

My, my…childhood friends are the best! I got not only one, but two childhood friends that are willing to demonstrate their cooking skills.

Hoo…They look great! However, I got to warn you, this Orimura Ichika is a skilled cook myself. My grading will be strict and to the letter!" I warned her with a teasing smirk.

"Ahem—Ichika-san. For some reason, I woke up earlier as well, so I prepared some things as well. If you like, please try some."

"Oh! Oh! Me too! Ichika-dono, you should try this takoyaki!" said Yukihana as she took out a container with the takoyakis.

Next to her, Cecilia opens her basket. There's a stack of neatly arranged sandwiches, however...

Sudden sense of extreme sweetness and a mix of spices!

"Th-Thanks, I'll eat it later."

This is troublesome… This English representative candidate Cecilia Alcott just can't cook, while it looks tasty, the food is just simply bad. The only other person with such a destructive cooking skill is Chifuyu-Nee. However, unlike Chifuyu-Nee's unrecognizable…thing, Cecilia's foods looked beautiful. By the way it look, Cecilia obviously cooked with appearance in mind, not in taste.

"It's because you never said it clearly that the problem continued to persist. Id—iot." Teased Rin as she too noticed the scent.

I gave her a pointed look. I still remembered her earlier attempts at cooking many years ago. Back then I even had to lie to make her feel confident again. Well…at least she improved.

But even so, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm lying. Sigh...

"Huh? Can I really eat together with everyone?"

Sitting beside me, Charles sat there in a shy manner. I had to drag him away from the horde of ladies to get to lunch. He is popular alright and his politeness and 'easy picking' like aura made him an easy target compared to me.

"Don't worry about useless things. You and I are roommates anyway. We might as well get along sooner than later." I told him as I poked him on his forehead.

"A man doesn't falter. Don't show any form of weakness, Charles. Being nice and all is good, but show more confidence and authority." I warned him. It is true. While Charles is a nice guy, in the street where the ruling of the woman is strong, only strong men may stand above another. At the rate Charles is going, if he meets one of those trash talking harlots who took the whole 'Era of Women' too far, then he might get bullied.

"Thanks, Ichika's really kind and really cool."

"Humm! It isn't kindness, but a warning. As a cadet, I might face you sooner or later. I don't feel like fighting someone who can't even stand his ground, so man up." I told him. My tone wasn't friendly, but it seems Charles could tell, I didn't mean any harm in it. This guy is good at reading other peoples' intension.

We continue to eat lunch as we talked. Rin and I were eating sweet and sour pork, Yukihana was enjoying her octopus treat, Charles' was eating bread that he bought, and it seems like Cecilia bought her own share. This means that the sandwiches were meant to be eaten by me. I better give her a piece to show where her skill lies now.

In the midst of all these, Houki, who's sitting beside me, hasn't moved her chopsticks at all, or I should say, hasn't even opened the cloth that's wrapped around the bento as she remained silent.

"What's wrong? Is your stomach feeling weird?" I asked her. She is quiet for someone who invited me for lunch.

"That's not it..."

"Well…if you are fine then, let have a taste of your bento."

"..."

Houki silently passed the bento over, and I really don't know how to respond. Such an emotionless action! Houki, a good cook serves his or her work with pride!

"Let's get to it. Oh! This is…Impressive."

Opening the bento, I see many dishes with balanced nutrition-including salted grilled salmon, deep-fried chicken, chili fried konjac burdock, spinach and sesame salad.

"This's amazing! Each dish looks like it took a lot of work."

"I, I just had other reasons. I spent time on it so that I could eat it myself anyway."

"Even so, I am very impressed. Your skills have definitely improved compare to back then. Thank you, Houki."

"Heh, hehe..."

Even though she looks like she doesn't mind, Houki still looks rather happy as she opens her bento. Of course, her dishes are similar to mine...Hummm? Hold on.

"Houki, why doesn't your bento have any fried chicken?"

"That, that's because, eh..." For some reasons her answer remained unclear.

"...It can't be helped that those are the only dishes that are nice..."

"Huh?"

"I-I'm on a diet! That's why there's a missing dish. You unhappy!"

"Not really, but..."

I stared right into her eyes with my own. My eye peeled her outer shell to see deep within her. Houki felt his gaze dug into her. She felt practically naked.

_"T-That Guy! Why is he looking at me so intensely?"_ Thought the Kendo girl.

"…You shouldn't hide anything from me. You look just fine, so diet is unnecessary. It might actually be harmful for someone who trains all the time."

For some reason Houki looked disappointed.

_"This guy…"_ growled Houki in her head.

"Ahem! That's enough nonsense. Let's hurry up and eat!"

Houki sounded really serious. Hold on, what does that mean?

"Whoa! Don't be mad Houki." I clapped my hands together. "Itadakimasu."

I stuffed a piece of fried chicken into my mouth.

"Woah, it's good!" The taste was juicy and tender. I can taste the effort put into making these pieces of chickens. I can tell the complex combinations of sauces and spices were all fixed to a perfect degree to balance the taste. The chicken in the bento was cool however the taste was not affected.

"This taste…the balanced flavor along with the chewy and crispy meat that was seasoned with several apices…It demonstrates the chef's effort and love into it! Houki, is it really okay for you not to eat it?"

"...I ate all the failures myself, so..."

"Hm?"

"Ah, ahhh? No, it's nothing, nothing at all...anyway, I'm glad that you find it good." It seems Houki is blushing, but for what? Will I think she should taste her own hard work.

"It's really good. You should eat it, Houki! Here." Before she can refuse, I put the half eaten chicken into her mouth. Houki's eyes widen in surprise, but didn't spit the food out.

"_T-This is! In-Indirect kiss! A piece of half eaten chicken!"_ thought Houki as her mind went 100 miles an hour.

"?EEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee!" exclaimed the girls. Rin and Cecilia looked ready to burst and Yukihana's jaw was on the floor in disbelief.

"T-That Jerk! He gave her an indirect kiss! Why? I should kill him!" Roared inner Rin as she had dragon wings on her back as spilled out imaginary fire at imaginary enemies that looked like a chibi Ichika with horns and a word on their forehead that said 'BAKA'.

"I-Ichika-san's half eaten food…something his mouth touched…" wailed inner Cecilia as she bites into her imaginary handkerchief in rage and envy.

"Ichika-dono…WHAAAA~ I should have done something! Just foolishness! I let my guard down for a second and Shinonono-san received such blessing! This is disgraceful!" thought Yukihana was her imaginary inner self committed a Seppuku and came back to life.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh, could this be considered what they call 'here, say ah`n' that couples do in Japan? You two are really on such good terms with each other."

The moment Charles finished saying, his face shows a smile that's easy to understand. However his innocent remark was not appreciated.

"Wh-Who said so? How can you say that they're friendly!"

"That, that's right! I request the right to correct that!"

"First of all that was not 'here, say ah`n'! That was just a Ichika-dono force feeding Shinonono-san while her guard was down! 'Here, say ah`n' is more willing and not sneaky!"

The three girls were upset at Charles, however the ever noble prince kept on smiling, but I could tell that he was about to be overwhelmed.

"Oy! We need to finish eating soon! We still got class you know!"

After that somehow things lead to me hand feeding the girls and they hand feeding me. I almost died twice. Once when I had to try Cecilia's food and the second time when Yukihana filled my mouth with food with gusto! I almost choked to death! If I didn't know better, that was Yukihana's attack again.

After a while I even feed Charles, which the girls laugh at, but hey! I was just being nice to the guy who couldn't use chopstick! Also Charles didn't mind at all. After that we all head back to class. Chifuyu-Nee will not tolerate me being late again today.

* * *

><p>Next day, we had a free practice during class. While I was tuning Masurao with Kojuro, Charles came up to me for a spar. Which of course I accept with gusto.<p>

"Hey! Look! It seems Dunois-kun challenged Orimura-kun for a spar!"

"Whoa! Two boys duking off, that is rather manly huh?"

"No one ever challenged Orimura-kun since his matches, I wonder if Charles-kun will be ok?"

"The IS Dunois-kun is using… It is Rafael Revive! A 2nd generation IS from France!"

I was in my armor as Masurao's warmth protected me. My black armor covered my flesh in a tight protection of samurai. My red mane was floating gently like a real hair. Its red glow looked ominous on a samurai warrior.

"Thanks for accepting my challenge, Ichika. I wanted to see the power of the latest IS, Masurao in action." said Charles as he too was in his armor. His armor, the IS was an orange colored Revive, however according to my scan and Masurao's analysis it was a custom made to fit Charles. Last time I fought a Revive, Yamada sensei nailed me pretty good. I realized then that live round weapons are a problem for me, who is completely devoted to CQC with no way of blocking all the tiny bullets.

"To challenge me shows great deal of courage! However, don't expect any mercy for your good character!" I said to my newest friend as I held my arms across my chest.

Charles still had his gentle smile on his face. "Here I come!"

"Bring it!"

We dashed at each other and clashed. In my hand was Byakushiki and Charles was welding his shield to block. He disengaged as he flew away.

"Turning your back on me? That takes balls! Charles!" I yelled and chased after him. Suddenly Charles turned around and summoned a machine I recognized as Gram and open fired at me. My reaction was supported by Masurao, so I managed to narrowly dodge with a barrel roll.

"Master…Charles's reaction and materialization of weapon was noticeably faster than Yamada Maya." Reported Masurao.

"So, his quick draw is faster?"

Suddenly Charles changed weapon and drew out an assault rifles of some kind and opened fired at me. The rounds of fast bullets flew at me which I ducked and dodged. While Charles's summoning speed is faster, Yamada sensei's accuracy was definitely superior.

Suddenly my back blasted out a stream of GN-Particles and a ripple of particle sonic boom burst me to charge at Charles. My gleaming blade was aimed to cut Charles by his torso. However, suddenly in a blinding speed, Charles summoned a Shotgun, the Rain of Wednesday, and opened fire on me. My armor was smashed by the small and uncountable shells and my aim was off.

"Tch! I missed."

Charles noticed my misfire and opened fired again. However this time I activated my shield. I charge forward in a speed that was making me look like a red shooting star to the observers below as I came in for a slash again and again.

Charles' blocks and evasion was impressive, however my unit clearly had the advantage in term of control, speed, and mobility. I managed to hack my Kuroshiki against his armor and dug the matter cutting heat sword against his shield.

In order to protect myself from his tiny bullets effectively, I used the shield and sword style with my shield to cover my front and using the sword for a side way slash in the passing. This way I can avoid any direct line of fire and attack at the same time. I tried to fight Charles in close combat; however he was used to the CQC as well as long range battle. His knife skill was far better than Cecilia's, but it was lacking compared to Yamada sensei and Houki.

I came in for another slash, but Charles used the curve of his shoulder shield to block. That shield was having serious cuts as my heat sword was equipped with serrated edge which saw through the dense shield. The shield on the right was barely intact as it had at least 4 slash marks that dug through. Charles armor also bared several cuts and scratches.

He summoned a rocket launcher this time, which Masurao identified as a 2nd generation armament for Germany which is commonly called the Calamity. Charles fired a powerful, but noticeable weapon toward me which I snorted as I sliced into two pieces. I stood there as the two piece of the rocket flew behind me and exploded in a dramatic fashion.

However as I looked up, Charles was below me with a chain gun on his hip, which he opened fire with at me. The Chain gun that Charles was using it turned out to be a Anti-IS armor gun called the Sharkbite, an anti-armor round with uranium casting. A gun that is deadly to my rather thin armor.

I focused my shield to block his barrage of bullets and I draw my Kuroshiki once again. I couldn't really use the Knight of Honor as I could get close enough to steal one, however the Akakiri and Akakami were doing its job rather well, because Charles was clearly having a hard time tracking me as I moved in a wild motion to avoid letting him have a clear shot.

I used my superior speed to avoid the barrage of bullets and came in for another slash, however, this time as I approached I switched my blade to Byakushiki and threw it at the French boy. Charles was surprised at my latest approach as he dodged the rather obvious attack to the right, however my armor skirt on the left came to life as it blasted me the right as well with a burst of GN-Particles. With that intense turn I grinded my teeth at the pressure as I came in for a thrust. I slashed into Charles guard and sliced his chain gun into two pieces, I was relentless as I followed up with several classic kendo slashed from all nine direction of a sword art. My attack has caught Charles unguarded as he fell from the blows.

* * *

><p>(Charles POV)<p>

"How! First I couldn't see his movement in the sensor, then my view is covered by the mist and now he is making such sharp turn! The data I got from the Dunois company was lacking, but to think is at this degree!"

I steadied himself and summoned the assault rifle, the vent and aimed at the dark IS, however the enemy IS started to move in a untraceable pattern as his hyper senor was jammed.

"It must be that mist! Revive can't seem to get anything from it. This must be Ichika's method of keeping his IS a secret. Well I have to hand it to him, beside the effect; I can't tell what is causing it and how!"

I maneuvered his form for a long range combat and open fired. The trail of bullets were launched toward Ichika, however the one eyed samurai didn't falter as he blocked and dodged through his assault.

"I don't believe this! No IS is invisible!"

I immediately summon the Gram and opened fired on the black IS. The dark samurai seems to falter at the sudden increase at the small bullets as it was too much for him to block perfectly. The black IS' form was unclear, but it was clear that the mist was no armor…just a cover.

"By the end of the fight with Yamada sensei, Your IS had several dents and damages on the armor! It means that for all that speed, you sacrificed the defense, which making my high caliber bullets effective if it breaches your armor!"

Ichika came in for another strike, but I dodged and pointed the Gram close to his chest.

"Checkmate, Ichika."

"Not true…" replied the Japanese teen.

I opened fired and watched as a trace of bullets rammed into Ichika's side area. I saw a glimpse of A.B being activated around that area, Ichika was taking major damage!

However before I could celebrate my victory, Ichika grabbed the arm with the machine gun and lifts it over my hand, effetely redirecting my attacks. Without a pause Ichika rammed a bottom of a sword in my side. The smashing blow actually left a trace of cracks on my side, but I returned the favor by summoning the Bread Slicer and rammed the CQC knife into the Masurao's armor skirt.

Masurao actually let out a small explosion as my attack damaged his side booster and the balancer. Ichika's hip was releasing a small amount of electrics as it sparked, like a blood flowing out of an open wound.

"Don't get conceited! CHARLES!" roared Ichika as he tighten the grip on my arm and actually threw me toward the floor. Before I could even balance myself, Ichika charged at me and tackled me in mid-air.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The impact sent us down to the floor and we crash landed on the training ground floor. The dust and smoke covered our form from the students, but as the smoke cleared it revealed the result.

"My solid win…Charles." Said Ichika as he was saddled on my chest with on hand on my arm with the gun, and the other, somehow impaled by the Kuroshiki. Ichika was leaning his body on top of mine in a mockery of two lovers. My true self…Charlotte Dunois was blushing like mad; however I couldn't really act upon my true self as Ichika held my own Bread Slicer on my neck. My orange blade was now completely black with nasty red veins all over it.

I couldn't move to engage him again, but before I could formally surrender this sparring match a squeal from the other students got us out of the funk.

'KKKYYAAAA! Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun are together!"

"Is this the forbidden love?"

"NO! Dunois-kun is entering the dark side!"

"But this is a gift in one way!"

"Yaoi! Yaoi!"

Ichika's serious look faded as he sweatdrop.

"Oh, I don't believe this." He muttered under his breath as he got up.

I could say anything, because I as Charles and Charlotte was blushing like mad.

This mission is getting harder by the minute.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"So the reason why Ichika has such a hard time against mid to long ranged weapons users is because you haven't grasped the nuances of ranged weapons."

"Ho… is that so? I thought I should have understood it. I always thought their advantage lied in their distance for the safety and ability to attack without risking any close range threats."

"Mm-yeah, it may sound like I'm using some half-baked knowledge, but when you fought against me, you almost couldn't close the distance in, right? You had to sacrifice your armor and shield points to get in close and use a lot of energy for your particle shield. While your speed is impressive, even with that it was a real bother to get close to me, right?"

"Hummm...that's true. Masurao's speed and mobility is second to none, supreme under the heaven and over earth. However, it was really tricky to get close to you. Even the Ignition Boost was seen through...Of course, that skill is a one way move. I can achieve that speed without using Ignition Boost."

"That's also because Ichika's IS can only fight in close range, so if you downplay the characteristics of ranged weapons, you can't win in a battle. By the way, you are right. Ichika's Ignition Boost goes in a straight line, so even if I can't react in time, I can use the trajectory to predict the attack."

"Hummm…But if I remember correctly, to change direction like that will result…"

Charles nodded grimly as Masurao projected herself next to me.

"Not the best idea you've ever had Master. If you change the trajectory in mid-flight, it will cause a lot of pain for me...seriously. The air resistance or pressure will cause additional burden on my body, and in the worst case scenario, may even cause fractures! Don't you know how hard is to have such a perfect body master?" complained my IS as she spun around a little to show off her holographic bust line…More like my fantasy of sexy woman.

"...I see." I muttered as I divert my eye away from my IS' form. This time for a crazy reason, Masurao was in her adult form with a kunoichi outfit. The tight, black stealth outfit really complimented her looks. Her red hair in a pony-tail was a bonus.

I turned back to Charles's explanation as his words were too easy to understand. Unlike those people…

_"Like, *rip*- after I do that, there will be a *klang!* *Donk dong!* feeling." (Editor: Reminds me of my teacher English, she also teaches like that__-xTenchix__)_

_"Your instincts should be able to understand, right? Use your feelings, feelings...whaa? Why can't you understand that, idiot!" _

_"It's fighting spirit! With guts and the will to fight, your path will be cleared! No army can stop a man in a middle of a quest! You need for spirit to bump yourself for action, Ichika-dono! March on toward the setting sun Ichika-dono! Banzai! BANZAI!"_

_"When you defend, the right part of your body must tilt forward by 5 degrees, and when dodging, you must turn in the opposite direction by 20 degrees." _

So far, those four who call themselves my training partners and helpers have just given me those kind of helps…I rather commit a seppuku and be done with it. Honestly, some of their instructions had nothing to do with IS! Houki is making the sound effects that I could have used, oh I don't know…When I still played with those Super Robot toys! Rin should know my instinct are top notch and my battle sense are peerless!...With a few small exceptions. However the case, Tenryuji should know that my sense for 'feeling' it is no problem…it is just her crappy explanation!

As for Yukihana…I got more fighting spirit than anyone she has ever met in her life! I mean, who besides me fight with such gusto! Finally we have Cecilia…Sorry Sora no Mei, I am not that smart, for specific details like with how much degrees I have to turn.

"Hoo…I see, I see. Charles, I am glad that you are helping me with this. I am still not knowledgeable with IS and Kojuro is too busy with his job to help me with the details now. You're reasoning and explanations are easy to understand. Arigato ne."

"Humph, that's because you didn't listen to my suggestion."

"I made it so easy to understand already, and yet you couldn't understand."

"What is hard about understanding GUTS!"

"Do you have any dissatisfaction against my clear and elaborate explanation?"

Sigh...and the four so-called training partners of mine were muttering behind me.

I ignored the peanut gallery. Now it is time for training and training needs focus and dedication. It will be no good to let my mind wonder off.

"Doesn't Ichika's Masurao have an equalizer?"

"Humm…I have three equalizers. One for the three sacred swords, one for my three stealth supports skills and the last on for my Shunko. Every other space was used for armor, booster, and other things" I answered him honestly.

As the name suggested, it's a 'one and only' ability, and it's an ability that occurs naturally when IS pilots are in maximum synergy with their IS. My skill for this is Shunko, the Flash Cry. A technique which produces the 10 to 50 times the GN-Particles which overpower the Masurao to fight on a level that is normally beyond her. I provides me with enough power to unleash the Destroyer mode on my Yukihira Akatsuki as well, the mode that should be considered forbidden because of how dangerous it is…to the receiving end. In this stage, I suffer from power overload and my armors are strained to barely keep me intact. According to Kojuro, it is a double-edge sword that is boulder-line forbidden because of the danger it poses. According to Masurao, Chifuyu-Nee actually tried to remove it, but she failed.

"You are amazing Ichika. Masurao actually has that ability even though it's in its 1st shift, and that alone is rather abnormal because there's no precedence in such an ability. And its ability is even similar to Orimura-sensei's-first generation Brunhilde, right?"

That seems to be the same. Chifuyu-Nee's weapon ,the Yukihira, also had the same shield banishing ability. However mine is built on with beam saber in mind, not her shift sword with can use beam and solid steel.

Her design on the IS was different as well, because mine is a full armor type with thin armor and super boosters.

"Nee-chan's power is no joke, however only thing the two of our units share is that we are both CQC masters and that our strongest sword has same power and similar name. After that, it's all Doukugan Ryu from there."

That's right! My strength is my own…My swords are my own…not Chifuyu-Nee's.

"Is that so? Well, if there is no answer for now…Lets have some shooting practice! Here, this is for you."

After Charles said that, he passed me the 0.55 caliber assault rifle Vent to me. Hey…It seems I forgot to cut this one into pieces. It's been a real pain in my ass lately.

"Huh? Aren't we not allow to use other people's weapons? I didn't activate Knight of Honor yet."

"Normally, but if the owner unlocks it, everyone can use it as long as they're registered. Hm, right now, I allowed Ichika to use it with Masurao. Try shooting it."

This is the first time I'm holding a gun, and I find it unexpectedly heavy. I was a traditional kind of guy, who looked down on guns and respected the way of the sword. I prefer arrow and a bow over a gun…However, I remembered how troublesome it was to fight long range IS pilots…I lacked a mean to fight them effectively; I guess I better learn it. Masurao will complain to me for using guns, but in truth…She realizes its usefulness.

"I, I just need to hold it like this, right?"

"Let me see...close your armpit down and move your left arm here, got that?"

Charles got behind me, and though there's a difference in our height, he used the floating feature of the IS to nimbly guide my arms. I am clueless about these guns so I allow the expert to guide me.

By the way, I am feeling a steady battle aura from the girls…with a slight bit of lust?

"And as it's a firearm, there will be lots of recoil, but the IS will almost negate it completely, so you don't have to worry. Can you do a connection detection?"

"You're talking about that option when using firearms, right? I was looking for it since just now, but I couldn't find it."

As I'm shooting in hi-speed, I definitely need a super hi-grade sensor. That's to include the required signal when the enemy's in firing range for the IS pilot to detect. The weapons and sensors have to be linked together, but ever since the beginning, Masurao doesn't even have such an option. However, I am equipped with a hyper senor eyes for other purpose that can be used for ranged weapons.

"Hm-even if it's a close-ranged machine, normally speaking, there should be one..."

"She is a picky girl…But I got my all seeing senor which should work like the connection detection…I used to throw my swords as a projectiles after all."

"Whoa! Really? A hyper senor that covers all features and situation? That is impressive Ichika."

"She is stubborn, but she wants to be the absolute, peerless IS in the world."

I lift the gun again to aim at the floating target. Let's let it rip!

"I'm firing then."

*BAM!*

"WOAH!"

I turned the gun to the second target and pulled the trigger. I turned to the target after that, and after that.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

The last target appeared as I adjusted my weapon toward it.

"…Fast." I muttered as I pull the trigger for the last time.

"…How is it?" asked the blonde boy as he turned to me for comment.

"Ah, ahh, I don't know. The first thing that came to my mind was 'fast'. I can see that this will be a fine tool, however it is ultimately up to Masurao if she wants it or not."

"That's right. It's fast. Though Ichika's speed is insane for a IS not using the Ignition Boost all the time, but the bullet is small in size, so its speed increases at a faster rate. Thus, if the enemy predicts the trajectory, it would be easy to hit you, and even if it didn't, it can suppress an enemy. It's right for Ichika to have an attacking mindset, but there still has to be a brake in your heart."

"With no long to mid-range weapon, attacking forward in top speed is better for me. I do have the GN-Shield for such a reason you know."

"Mn."

"Speaking of which, is Charles' IS a Revive?"

"Mn, that's right. Ah, your arms are open. Close your armpits tight again."

"Ah is that so? Well, I am glad to have such capable teacher with me."

"O-Okay, adjust your arm and bend here…"

He is very dedicated…such a cute little prince from France. Despite his soft nature, he is capable.

"As for that IS, it looks very different from the one Yamada-sensei's using. Are they really the same model?"

"Oh, that's because it's been customized for me, so a lot of things were modified. The actual name of this baby is Raphael-Revive Custom II. The functionality has been multiplied after removing a few pieces of equipment."

"Multiplied? Ho…that is impressive. So they actually improved a standard mass-production unit into a high performance IS. With such a upgrade, it has a good chance of fending off third generation IS, huh. How much weapons can it hold? I noticed you used a lot more guns than I expected."

"Hahaha, as it's custom-made, right now, it has about 20 equalizers.

"Wow—that feels somewhat like an armory."

An IS's weapon is equal to one of those cumbersome tanks at least. To have so much equalizers, Charles can fit all kinds of weapons and support equipment in his slot. I recall Cecilia and Rin having only about 5 IS equipment slots, or at the most 8. That's because it's impossible to use all the weapons that are stored up. More importantly, considering the waiting time needed to summon a weapon, there's no point in having more. Even I only have three swords and one shield. My support skills are constantly activated, and Masurao and I are sword users, so summoning them is easy. But for some of others, they don't have the advantage of the bond Masurao and I share. Too have too much weapons might actually be a disadvantage.

And that custom machine of his should have been made with these considerations, so maybe Charles has some unique skills?

Ah! It must his rapid switching skill, with that he can use just about all of them with not worry. During our spar, he managed to summon those weapons faster than how other students summoned their preferred weapons. Charles speed in summoning surpassed even Cecilia's and Rin's.

"So you are like a specialist in everything."

Before Charles can deny or agree to my words we had to turn around to face the source of a hostile aura.

The arena started to buzz all of a sudden

"Huh, look at that..."

"No way, that's the 3rd generation German model."

"I heard that it's still in the testing phase in their country..."

"...This killing intent." I muttered as I recognized this icy-cold aura.

Standing over there was the other transfer student, the German representative candidate, Laura Bodewig.

Ever since the moment when she first transferred in, she had never interacted with anyone in class, let alone say a single word. She's a lonely and proud girl.

She has been giving me glares behind my back for some time now, Sometimes a little more than a glare.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"PIC is one of the IS's most important features that literally determines the life or death for the pilot. PIC stands for…"

I was in class, reading a line from the textbook on PIC. I was standing in front of my chair with a book in my hand and reading to the class. The girls were focused on me and frankly their stares were a little unnerving. It is normal for me to be stared at nowadays, I get Houki's sharp glares, Cecilia's demanding stares, Nee-chan's hawk glare, which I for some reason enjoy, Yamada sensei's nervous look and even Charles' encouraging stares. However I also felt something else that day.

A killing intent, that was very subtle and silent. If I was a lesser man than this killing intent would have washed over me like water from a cold river. The silent glare on my back, especially where the back of my neck is located is very vulnerable. For no creatures can guard the back of neck all the time.

As I was reading Nee-chan stood up and told Yamada sensei that she had to go to the dean's room for a meeting. The moment she turned to the door, the killing intent spiked slightly.

As Nee-chan opened the door, I put my hand in my pocket to slowly pull out a dark throwing dagger (Editor: it's called a kunai for those interested) provided by Kojuro for 'In case of emergency where enemy ninjas try to assassinate me and I don't have a katana with me at the time.

Nee-chan walked out and I heard the sound of fabric moving. I tensed my shoulder. Chifuyu-Nee closed the door as Yamada sensei turned to wave her off and the class' focus was on my sister's departure. No one was looking at me but **her**.

She struck.

* * *

><p>(Vooosh!)<p>

* * *

><p>I heard the sound of something cutting through the air and approaching my back toward my neck. My body moved like a coiled viper and I turned around and used the thick book in my hand to block the incoming weapons, which I found was an army knife. The sharp knife was no suited for a throwing attack, but I can see that it was sharpened enough to do the job. I could also tell by the dark, ill-willed aura on the knife, it was sharpened with the intent to be used against me. How the hell did she manage to transfer her killing intent to the knife like a wretched evil spirit, I'll never know.<p>

At the same time I blocked the knife, which by the way tore half way into my thick ass book before it stop, I threw my dark throwing knife at the assassin, which by the way is copying my awesome one eye look. My skill in **Projectile(Dagger)** was rather good for a swordsmen as my kunai aimed right at the German girl.

The dark projectile was thrown with accuracy to nail her head; however I didn't throw it fast enough or with killing intent. It was meant to fail. The one eyed German super girl blocked my attack with her own book. The dark projectile was sent toward the ceiling by the deflection and stabbed into the soft ceiling.

Yamada sensei turned back toward the class because of the noise and so did the other students but by the time they turned their head, the two of us were hiding any trace of the assassination attempt. Well, at least we are both skilled enough for this kind of mission to hide any evidence.

"Ara? Did you guys hear something?" asked Yamada sensei with a question mark over her head.

I give her my charming smile. "Is there something wrong, Yamada sensei?"

"Ah! Orimura-kun…Oh that's right. Please finish reading the passage."

I nodded the teacher and opened my book to continue reading. The book now has a hole through its front and back, but its content was readable. I finished my assign duty with an army combat knife clenched in my remaining hand, hidden from view. I better get that throwing knife back from her later.

(Flashback End)

* * *

><p>Another time in the P.E class during a self-defense class.<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Class 1-1 was in a dojo for a basic self-defense class for the first years, the instructor of the class was Kazuki-sensei.

We were told to do a simple no contact sparring to remember what was taught, however …My partner had a different idea.

"Crush! Bash! Boom! Bam!

The little silver haired girl was coming after me with furious punches and kicks. Each attack was lethal and was aimed to cripple. I responded with equal fury as we exchanged blow after blow. Honestly besides Yukihana and Kojuro, no one ever sparred with me to this level. I hate to admit it, but this little fire cracker is good. As expected of Nee-chan's disciple.

She is mixing the military hand to hand with German military art, Russian Commando Sambo and Indonesia's Pencak Silat.

The German military art is an art to submit the opponent and kill. It aims for a solid grip to cut the throat and aim for the vitals for immediate kill. A skill used by the special force. It fits Laura's style perfectly and if I think about it, so does the other two.

The Commando Sambo is a Russian military art that uses over 200 different martial arts. It has mixed of many which are popular in many armies across the world. She has been trying to trip me and get me into a lock; however I too use a grappling art. The JUDO!

Laura was sent flying as I threw her over my shoulder, however she didn't land on her back, but on her feet like a cat. The angry kitten jumped back at me with punches and kicks filled with strength her little body couldn't possibly have. Her tried to lock her leg into my legs for a tripping motion, but I know a grappling technique when I see one. There was no way i will put myself in her home field. I performed combination of consecutive kicks from hooks, side, spin, and round. However she managed to nimbly dodge and block them. I even added several high and low combination, but as expected she was ready for them. I snapped like a coiled snack and managed to gaze her guard with a spin back turning kick, but she wasn't knocked away like I hoped.

"The amount of force I put into my blows can knock a normal male adult down for ten minutes…she is good." I thought to myself.

Laura suddenly switched her style to Pencak Silat, the Indonesian martial art that has been originally used by the Royal families. An art that is famous for using short poles…or knives. The style was made to be used in jungles to kill its enemy silently and effectively. Even without weapons their style which is based on wild animals and targets the eye, groin, and any other soft part of the body you can come up with. It is a famous martial art that hides itself by passing down its art through cultural dances.

She aimed her fingers and nails to cut my eyes or under the eyes where the flesh is soft, however I countered with the pride of Japan's hand to hand combat, the Karate.

"CHESTO! CHESTO! CHESTO! CHESTO! CHESTO! CHESTO!" I roared in thrill of the fight as I released a combination of punch, chop and palms at my shorter opponent, however she performed marvelously as she swayed and dodged me blows and throw in few counters. She took a extreme low stance which is a signiture for Pencak Silat. She went for trips and locks to make me fall. She was aiming to bring me down to finish me off. She is clearly used to fighting enemies that were taller than her. It seems her Pencak Silat was more based in the weapon arts...I can tell, because she wasn't using any other form of Silat. Most likely she took the weapon style of Silat and added to her knife skill as her primary skill. Her hand to hand in Pencak was lacking compare to her sambo and military hand to hand.

She aimed to claw at my eye, but i parried the blow aside and returned with a chop, which she ducked. The two of us were aiming at the same part of each other's body. It was natural for we both had same weakness…our blind side.

We been trading blows to attack the blind side where normally a person can't defend well against, however if you know where they are aiming for, you can prepare for them. Our dance of death was attracting all the attention from the students and Kuzuki sensei, the PE teacher tried to stop us. Something about no contact. Bah! What does she know about fighting in real life? I'm willing to bet that it's not more than me.

I switched from Karate to another art, the Thailand's pride the Muay Thai! The art of fighting with elbows and knees. As a man who strives to be the strongest in the world, it will be silly if I only know how to use a sword. I have been formally taught how to use Karate, Jujitsu, Kendo, Ancient martial art. Shuriken jutsu, all form of deadly Kenjutsu, Katakura Ryu, Shinonono Ryu from Japan. However! A MAN SHOULD SEEK OUT HIGHER! I TURNED MY SIGHT TO THE FOREIGN LANDS FOR ANSWERS!

To learn more arts I learned the Chinese Kenpo, many branches of Kung Fu, the dark and light side of Taichi , Thailand's Muay Thai, Korea's Tae Kwon Do, a little pit of self-taught Pencak Silate, and even…Suiha Senken(False Drunken Constitution)!

Laura suddenly managed to nail my lower leg, with a well place low stomp kick from Pencak, it forced me to my knee.

"I got you!" was the word on her face as she went for a finishing blow that will most likely kill me or seriously injure me, too bad…I was not unprepared.

My legs were down to the knee, however I twisted my body to turn in an impossible stance to nail her in the stomach in a difficult position. I followed up by a weak, unbalanced stance to throw several ill-place punches. Whci were not a very solid hits. It only annoyed her.

"ICHIKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"ICHIKA-SAN! WATCH OUT!"

It seems my fall scared the crap out of Houki and Cecilia. I better finish this fast then.

I smirked as I stumbled toward Laura with my limping left leg...Where she placed the stomp before. LAura was like ashark who smelled blood, but was I the injured animal...or she a fool to fall for a clever trap.

Time to find out.

My punches and waves that seem disturbed and broken were actually nailing Laura all over the body in consecutive successful hits. The False Drunken Fist is after all, an art that achieves victory through negative ground.

"Had enough Bodewig-chan?" I asked her in a teasing voice. It seems she didn't like to be looked down on. She came at me with even greater enthusiasm as she dug into my personal space for a palm to the chest; however her attack changed as I stepped back which got me out of her range perfectly. Too bad, because it seems I made a mistake as she continued with an attack to my neck. It seems we had the same idea as I too was aiming for her neck.

Our right hand was grabbing on to each other's throat and squeezed as our left hand grabbed the offending limb to get is off. The two of us struggled in a fight of endurance as our wind pimp was restricted by our grip. Normally I would have the advantage of strength and height.

By being taller, all I have to do is lean down with my weight as I grip her from higher ground to low. On the other hand, Laura's position was below me with her hand, rising over her shoulder to reach me. Surprisingly her strength was beyond what her small body suggested it was.

We both disengaged as we couldn't risk a fight of endurance, for it seems it will be too close to decide a winner with that method. Even if we win, we will cause unbelievable harm to ourselves by it. Our distance was still close…I can still do this.

"ELBOW DROP!" I roared as I attacked with the infamous and basic move of Muay Thai, an overhead elbow blow to the skull, however Laura was no fool as she decided to take a low stance which prevented the elbow from reaching her and performed a snappy spin hook kick to my open left side and toward my head. Luckily I managed to tilt my head to the side to dodge it.

Her leg was by my head…I had an idea.

I grabbed her offending, but rather slender with toned muscled leg and threw her to the other side of the dojou. The black kitten from the snowy land of Germany landed on her feet again, however the throw had its effect as she grabbed her head in dizziness.

I released my 'Dou' Ki, the ki of aggressive spirit and charged forward. I had the advantage now so I will finish her off with a decisive blow. My mouth was releasing steam and according others after the match my remaining eye was rather scary. My dougi was ruined so I tossed it away during the charge.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared as I aimed for the weakened prey. Laura wasn't a super soldier for nothing as she got into a basic Pencak Silat stance with a fist in front of her face with her remaining hand in a palm over her eye brow above her head. Her eyes were that of a warrior fighting to the death.

As two of us were about to clash again, an unexpected thing happened. We saw the glimpse of steel being drawn…Well for me I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed because this occur at my right side which I can't see.

The two of us disengaged as a perfect and graceful slash sliced the area where we would have clashed.

"What are you two idiots doing?"

It was my sister…We are so dead.

The two of us noticed how the other students cowered in the corner in fear and Yamada sensei and Kuzuki sensei were holding each other teary-eyed. Oh by the way, Houki actually seemed impressed enough not to glare at me. Ah wait! She is glaring at me now. She is so hard to satisfy.

"There is a good reason for this Nee-chan…Bodewig and I have been training hard and it seems we got too excited." I tried to reason. But Nee-chan had the angry vein on her head and she is holding a sword.

We didn't stand a chance as she beat us up for making a ruckus.

(Flashback End)

* * *

><p>She hasn't exactly been hiding her killing intent toward me for a while, but she never tried anything during an IS practice…in her personal unit. Humm….This could mean trouble in so many ways.<p>

"Hey."

A voice could be heard from the IS communication channel. It seems she is here for me after all.

"...Can I help you…Bodewig-kun."

Though I didn't really want to answer, I couldn't just ignore her. After all I am a class rep, I have responsibility as the class leader.

After I answered her casually, Laura continued to speak as she glided down.

"It seems like you possess a personal IS. If that's the case, it's simple. Fight me."

How blunt…like a certain Waka Tora. However…her tone and attitude is nothing like the cheerful and joyous Tiger's Cub of the Kai. Normally I am all about fighting anyone worthwhile and she is worthwhile, however…This girl…She has no fighting spirit. Just skill and knowledge that were planted and taught into her for someone else's will. To fight her, will be like fighting that doll, from Class Tournament against Rin. How can she expect me to be interested in fighting an opponent who doesn't know herself? An enemy that doesn't fight for their own will and goal will be a boring fight. And I hate boring fights.

"To challenge me to a fight shows that you have more nerves than all the others. However you should consider your health more Bodewig. I clearly beat you before without IS, what make you think you can beat me now?"

"So are you a coward too?"

"Hardly! I am the Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika. I fear no battle, no foe, however I don't fight a fight that I can clearly win and the fact you bore me doesn't help your case."

"You may not have a good reason to fight, but I do. I need to get rid of a fool who stains the instructor's honor."

Ahh, I see-Germany, Chifuyu-nee. I can link these two events together to remember one thing. It's the finals of the 2nd Mondo Grosso. The event that I changed forever…

That's a memory I myself personally don't want to remember, yet it's etched deeply within me.

I still remember that dirty warehouse…those three men…my hand…

Covered in blood as I killed them…I kept on killing and killing.

The smell of blood and their body's content. The sound of flesh being stabbed and slashed. The feeling of the thick blood and the knife in my hand. The fear, the excitement, the thrill of that moment where I took a life. The rush that blinded all my reasoning as I fought to kill. The event where I learned that the value of a life…is so light.

That day I lost my eye…My eye in exchange for a reason to fight. To some it might be an unreasonable trade, but for me it was everything.

One good thing that day was that I got to see Chifuyu-Nee going Hero of Justice for me. The way she majestically blasted into the warehouse for me…it showed me she cared…It showed me that she loved me. I couldn't forget how Chifuyu-nee looked. Suave, overpowering and beautiful. So beautiful that…

"**I WANT TO KEEP IT FOR MYSELF! ALL FOR ME! MINE FOREVER!" **roared a voice in my head.

"What the!...Where did that come from?" I muttered as the dark voice faded. I touched my eye-patch and rubbed it. The rubbing eased the pain and the thumbing. I was brought back to the real world by Laura's ranting.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Huh? was she saying something?

* * *

><p>"...If it wasn't for your existence, instructor would have easily reclaimed the championship, so I will never, ever, agree to your existence."<p>

...And that seemed to be the case. As Chifuyu-Nee's student, Laura must practically worship her strength. That's why Laura hates me for breaking Chifuyu-Nee's perfect, undefeated record. How can I disagree…I was too weak so I was a burden to her.

Weak.

Powerless.

Burden.

A fool.

Meaningless.

Just.

A.

Weak.

Nobody!

But now…Now I am strong! I have a reason and the resolve to get even stronger! To wash away my shame, I have sworn to dedicate my life to her. To be stronger than her to protect her forever. I will not be pushed by a fan girl, a doll that is chasing a shadow to hide behind it.

I realized this is why I didn't want to face Laura. We both love Nee-chan, but she isn't like me. She is a blind follower who had no sense of who she was. She is like a doll that that follows someone else's tune. To be pulled and act according to the strings of the puppeteer. She is just a girl that was fascinated by my sister's strength. Who wished to become like her, but lost herself on the way. A person so busy imitating another that she lost herself along the way. A girl who doesn't see her own reflection and seeks out someone who she believes is the ideal form in grace, power, nobility, and beauty. While I can't blame her to fall for Nee-chan's charisma, but how can I feel the thrill of battle against her? She is only Laura Bodewig by name…she is an inferior and imperfect copy of Orimura Chifuyu. Until she is Laura Bodewig and Laura Bodewig alone…She will never ignite the blood of warrior in me. That's too bad, because she is strong…and I like strong women.

However the definition of strong is not always in physical strength or skills. Until her heart is strong as her body. Only when her will and mind is equal to her flesh she will have true strength. A weak one like her is no good as an opponent and I, the Doukugan Ryu Orimura Ichika, shall never dirty my hand by fighting a weakling.

"Maybe next time." I turned around, signaling her that she is dismissed. She didn't like that apparently.

"Humph, since that's the case. I'll make you fight me."

After she said that, Laura switched her black IS into battle mode. At that moment, the large cannon on her shoulder was leveled at me. She fired the cannon at me! I didn't even bother to dodge.

*BAM!*

"Suddenly starting battle in such an enclosed space. Germans are really hot tempered, huh?"

"You..."

Butting in, Charles used his shield to deflect the live bullet and pointed the .61 Garm, sub-machine gun in his right hand at Laura.

"To think that the likes of a second generation French IS is standing in my way."

"It's probably more mobile than your third generation German model which still can't be mass produced."

They glared at each other coolly. Though I'm impressed by Charles interfering, he didn't seem to be the type to dive into other's fight.

His reaction speed and summoning was superb! Adding to the fact he managed to fight on par with me, in restrained form, shows that he is a high level opponent. I can finally understand why Charles is a representative candidate and why his machine's a customized one.

"Calm yourself Charles! Do not lose your elegance or patient!" I scold him half heartily as I turned to Laura. I was still in my IS form, so I was battle ready myself. I could have defended myself just fine.

"You students over there! What are you doing! State your yea-"

A teacher watching the distribution turned on the micro phone; however she was cut off as I throw my Byakushiki in a blinding speed to cut off the speaker. The Spinning white disk of death sliced the sound machine into two pieces and no one…Not even the representative students notice my summoning and attack.

I smirked. "Charles isn't the only one with a quick draw."

I turned to Laura. My IS was not emitting its usually red mists, so everyone could see me clearly.

"…Bodewig, while your reason to clear the stain on Chifuyu-Nee's name is admirable…I don't think a mere faker like you have what it takes to punish me. My shame will be cleaned by my action, so a mere doll of mud like you has no place in lecturing me. Leave Laura…Before you actually anger me." I said my piece and turned to walk away. My Masurao vanished back into her standby form on my arm as a black, dragon arm guard.

It seems my blunt dismiss to her was the last straw as I heard the rail gun cannon aimed at me again, however I was not worried, because I saw someone trust worthy approaching before I turned around…We had a deal after all, and this is his job now.

Before Laura could fire her weapon, a dark blur ambushed her from behind. Laura saw the attack jumped over her and landed on her cannon. The attack was a brown haired man in a white lab coat and in his hand was a…katana pointing down into the circuit panel on the IS.

"NANI!" exclaimed Laura as Katakura Kojuro; my proud right hand man stabbed his extreme high class katana GokuRyu into the weak point of the cannon. The special Katana was able to stab through metal armor of the cannon and slice into the more delicate machinery within.

"I, Katakura Kojuro, the Right Eye of the Dragon will never allow unworthy being to attack my lord. Especially not his unguarded back as long as I live! All those who dare to cowardly attack my lord will be killed in the name of Shin Date Gun!" roared the Right Eye of the Dragon as he pulled the sword out in a rough manner.

Kojuro didn't pause as he jumped off and landed in front of her. Kojuro let out a battle cry as he slashed Laura over and over again in multiple direction and methods. His blows were graceful as it was powerful. His forceful attacks forced Laura to use her arms to block. The sword strikes aimed at the weak point on the armor such as the neck, arm pit, the joints and such. Each of those critical blows forced Laura's Absolute Barrier to activate.

"W-Why! A man with no IS dares to attack me?"

Laura tried to punch Kojuro, however my loyal retainer is too skilled to fall for such an attack. While he might not have an IS, he realized that Laura's cannon is useless in CQC. Also he knows that Laura will not kill him, for she will receive a punishment in thousand fold.

She tried to raise her hand to use her 3rd generation special skill, but before she can activate the AIC, Kojuro's killing intent hit her mind like a ram to a castle gate. Her lap of concentration by the superior fighting spirits cost her the chance to fight back as Kojuro was slashing for all his worth in anger. His blows while more animal like than his normal classic sword play.

He spun around Laura's body and reached deep into her personal space. He pulled the sword out and pointed to the girl's head.

"The crime of attacking Ichika-sama, is death!" roared Kojuro as he stabbed the GokuRyu on the floor and pulled out another blade from his side. In an impressive speed and power, he performed an Iado drawing technique that managed to slash into her stomach and side, but at the cost of the blade itself, as the katana broke by the impact. This technique which consists of drawing a new blade to perform an Iado which has no resheathing after the attack is finished and only focused on clean and powerful slash is a Katakura Ryu Hiken…Kiribocho, the Head Cutter. However it seems the sword is now broken. As expected of IS, its Absolute Barrier is crazily powerful.

"Impressive…I can't let my guard down against an IS after all. However…" Kojuro narrowed his cold eyes.

"This will not stop me from performing my duty to Ichika-sama and proving my loyalty!" shouted Kojuro dropped the now useless handles of a katana.

Kojuro was now without a sword…Laura saw her chance.

Laura raised her arms to attack, but Kojuro fearlessly dug into her personal space. His hand was no longer empty as he managed to pulled the GokuRyu from the floor and still managed to push Laura away. "MADA MADA!" roared Kojuro, but I could tell that he was exhausted and tired.

My samurai retainer was serious. His eyes were cold and hardened like whenever anyone attacked me from behind. Kojuro took his job to watch my back seriously. In all my years as a gang boss, I never received an injury on my back. While my front bears several old scars from several worthy opponents, my back was stainless as I never turned my back to run away and Kojuro always dealt with unworthy foes I ignored.

I couldn't ask for a better bodyguard and a friend. Kojuro was breathing too hard…Laura will win within a few minutes. His sword was still pointing at her throat.

"Laura…I am afraid Kojuro will really kill you or die trying, so I will ask you again to leave…If you want to fight me, then bring me a good reason for me to draw my sword on a doll that has no name. If you can, perhaps I will indulge you with a sword play. Until then, see ya…Faker."

Laura looked as if she is trying to burn a hole through my head, however more teachers were gathering around us. Even if she fought, she will be punished severely for it. I hope this taught her a valuable lesson in warfare. One must know when to retreat and fight another day. By seeking out to fight in a wrong time and place can cost you your life after all.

"...Humph. I'll retreat for today."

The faker casually got rid of her battle mode and left the arena through the gates. Her retreating form was cold and silent, but I felt her burning will for battle. At least her killing intent is real.

Kojuro didn't lower his sword as Laura walked away. He was in a low stance with his sword forward for immediate action, but slowly sheathed as the German girl turned around the corner and vanished.

Kojuro gave her one last glare and jumped down to greet me.

"Are you okay, Ichika-Sama? Have you been harmed?" asked Kojuro as he kneeled in front of me.

I waved off his concern.

"No need to panic Kojuro, Charles here dealt with her before I could get hurt."

Kojuro turned to Charles and did a deep bow. "I am grateful for your help, Dunois-Dono! How can I express my gratitude!"

Charles blushed shyly at the praise and Kojuro's gratitude. He raises his hands to wave it off.

"Boku…Boku wa…I just did what a friend will do." Said Charles as he gives Kojuro a well-meaning smile.

Kojuro let out a river of manly tear.

"OOHHHHH! Such is the bonding of a male friendship! Such will to protect another in the time of danger! I am impressed Dunois-kun!"

I laughed at the scene, but I felt that this trouble with Laura was only beginning.

* * *

><p>"Such a bother…" I muttered as I walked back into my room. After the encounter with Laura, Yukihana was suddenly pumped up for a fight! She used Laura's declaration as an excuse to get all fired up and attacked me.<p>

After an hour of IS beating, I sent her back to her room. But by the time I was done, all the students left and Cecilia told me that Charles already left for our room. After another amusing fight between the remaining three girls consist of Houki, Rin, Cecilia I walked back to the changing room for a shower and head to bed.

"My life just got more complicated." Behind me a red glow of light covered the hallway as Masurao materialized. She had her smug look on her face as she followed behind me.

"Nothing you haven't dealt with before, my beloved master. If that Laura girl will cause you any more problems, then you can fight her to put her in her place." She told me in her carefree voice.

"But you and I both know that fighting such a boring enemy is no fun. A fight is at its best when two souls are competing for their goal. To reach that goal means that he or she must strive to a new height. However...That girl's goal is to be remaining behind another...never to improve further. I have no interest in such an opponent.

Masurao nodded behind me, she understood my reason the best. After all we are so much alike, it is almost frightening me.

"By the way, I want to thank you for not causing a scene when we were training with the gun. I know how annoyed you were."

Masurao suddenly ran in front of me and looked right into my eye with a pout.

"That's right! I still don't like guns! They are loud, they are cumbersome, and any fat pig with a working finger can use them! A sword on the other hand needs a delicate touch and grace to truly use them. They are quiet and are useful as long as it is on your hand. A gun is useless after its ammos are spent!" ranted Masurao as I quietly listen to her ranting about how good a sword is compare to gun.

I didn't agree, but you didn't hear me denying either.

"By the way, master…I finished collecting the data for our shoulder shield…it is done."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

This is a big thing since Masurao has never shown me our shoulder wing before. All IS has a shield or a wing like part floating behind them, but Masurao lacks them. It wasn't that she didn't have one, but it was not complete because of lack of data. After fighting Rin and Cecilia, and all the other IS sparring it seems it is finally complete. Now we have to wait till the science department AKA Katakura corps' technician crew led by Kojuro will has finalized and refined it.

"Oh…How does it look now?"

"Here." Said Masurao as she projected a hologram of an object in a shape of 'V.'

" T-This is…unusual. Again."

"Well, this is a first time an IS will be equipped with a weapon like this. But hey, we are the strongest pair so we have weapons no other IS has. Also One-chan decided to help you control this anyway." Said Masurao as she hanged on to my neck from behind me…wait a minute.

"One-chan? Who is that?"

"Ah!...She never told you huh…You met her right before you met me."

I tried to remember the day when I fought Cecilia…Was there someone else?

FLASH-A small girl in white dress with a snow white flower hat. Her hairs were sliver white and she had a small smile on her lip.-FLASH END.

"Her? Who is she anyway?"

"I am not telling. If One-sama will not tell you then you need to wait. She will give you the support to pilot this so don't worry about it master."

Masurao is a stubborn girl when she wants to be. I wouldn't be getting any new info out of her as of now. Well…That other girl didn't seem bad…I will have to give this plan a chance before tossing it out.

"How will she help me to control THIS?"

"She will support us through me. Trust me, with her help we can use this like as if we been using it all our life."

Her words managed to assure me a little, but I will be lying if I said that I lost all my worry. I continued on to my room as Masurao teased and poked at me to loosen up and relax. She is such a considerate girl.

"Ahh…Hey master, do you want me to be your Nee-san for tonight? I can gave you all the loving you fantasize. I can do the all the outfits from school uniform, nurse, business suit, swim suit school and bikini version, miko shrine outfit, a nun robe and more."

"…"

"Ara? You are tempted aren't you? I can see you blushing master."

"S-Shut up! What the hell are you saying you fool!"

She effectively got me out of my worry about this 'One-Sama of hers' but I hope she can do this without being dirty minded…God damn it some of those ideas are really tempting. (It is up to the reader to think what outfit and what age form Masurao is to be on is the hottest. Hair style and foreplay role is up to your dirty imagination. This is M-rate so it is ok to fantasize. _(xTenchix: … I don't know to act insulted or admit that most people would do it.) (Fangking2: Humm…Imagination can go a long way, Tenchi-chan. Let the readers dream. We both know that they all have their own tastes.)_

I finally reached my room and I managed to shut Masurao up with a threat to add a gun to her arsenals whether she liked it or not. I know that it is ultimately up to her to accept a weapon, but she was considerate enough to drop the dirty subject and her very, very tempting offer.

"I can read your mind, master…Master no Ecchi."

"God damn it. Get out of the gutter!"

"You mean your mind Master? It is tough because we are you know…connected."

"…Just…Just stop it damn you."

"Ok, ok…I had my share of fun so I will leave you alone. Honestly, I can't leave you alone with a girl in a same room. Imagine what will you do, my beloved master."

"I'm back—hm, that's strange? Charles isn't here." Thinking about this, I hear the sound of water in the bathroom.

"Oh, he's bathing…Speaking of which, he did tell me that we ran out of bathing foam."

"Oh right! You used up the last drop huh master." Said Masurao as she was floating in the air in a leaning position as she was checking her holographic nails. I won't ask where she got the holographic nail polisher bottle and a brush for them.

"Yeah I di…Wait a minute. How do you know I used the last bit of the soap foam?"

"…Well, would you believe me if I told youI didn't peek at you showering though real time view?"

"No!"

"Then I shall say nothing."

I decided not to kill my eternal partner for peeking at me in the bathroom. Honestly I can't stop her. Good thing is she wouldn't say any of these embarrassing things to others, because she doesn't want to cause any permanent damage to my reputation.

'I don't know master…according to this document, your 'package' is actually much bigger than average Japanese and bigger than those drug using dudes from porn. It is a very attractive, completely natural product. I think this will actually make your reputation much more desirable. It is a positive thing master, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"M.A.S.U.R.A.O! G.E.T B.A.C.K H.E.R.E!" I roared at the mischievous spirit of my IS, but she locked herself in to my gauntlet. She wouldn't come out for a while.

I sighed as I felt like I aged another 20 years and snapped out of my bad/embarrassed mood.

Remembering what Charles said, I pulled out the pre-prepared bathing foam from my cupboard. Since I had thought that I would be the one bathing first, I thought I should fill it up while bathing.

"Hmm…Charles probably doesn't know what to do, so I'll take it to him."

The bathing room is separated from the sink and the changing area, so I should just head to the changing area and call him, I guess.

After thinking about that, I head towards the sink.

*Klak*

"…Klak?"

Huh. I just opened the room, and it's too strange to hear such a sound...ah, did Charles open the bathroom door? He should be looking for bathing foam.

"Ah, Charles, nice timing, this is the refill-"

"I-I-I...chika...?"

"Wha...?"

A 'girl' I didn't recognize walked out of the bathroom.

How can I tell? Well, it's simple.

She has smooth white skins that shine.

She has a nice ass…Don't ask how I know.

She has breasts.

_"Correction master she has BIG breasts." _Said a voice in my head and no…I am not crazy, it's just my perverted IS.

_"Shut it Masurao."_

I focused on the girl in front of me…Naked girl in front of me.

Her drenched hair is blond and curly with such softness and elasticity, and she has nice long legs on her slender body. Her slender waist also indicates larger breasts than what they should be. But my sharp left eye noticed her cup size by the glimpse. It is a talent developed after using to track sword patterns and quick attacks. (Editor: *cough* nice excuse *cough*)

Anyway, the girl was completely naked, and though I wanted to look away, my eyes continued to stare involuntarily. I traced my eye from the bottom of her feet, to her hips, and strayed by her breast again and to her face…she has purple eyes. Huh…never met a girl with purple eyes beside…

"No...Fucking…Way…"

I feel like I had met this naked girl before, but as my mind's concluded an impossible conclusion that is so out of the world. My life was not a manga so it couldn't be. I don't get into the crazy crap from manga and anime. My crazy life is the result of being an Orimura!

It seems the girl managed to find her voice again…In anime there is one of those moment where…

"KYAHH!"

*BAM!*

Suddenly recovering, the girl hurriedly covers her breasts and escapes back into the bathroom.

"...I was expecting a beating, but this works too."

The person on the other side of the door doesn't say anything. It's likely that she doesn't know what to do.

"Ah…I, I'll leave the bathing foam here...And I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Humm…The last part could be misleading…Such misfortune.

"O-Okay..."

I placed the bottle in front of the bathroom door and left the changing area.

So…Let think about what happened. Logically, Charles should be inside the showers now…mu, so it was Charles just now? My eye for detail couldn't be fooled. She looks like Charles. If he was to let the hair he ties up down, it's likely he would look like that. But that's not the main problem.

"Why does Charles have breasts? That's right, breasts. Is his life a Jump Manga?"

I can't shake off the image that's imprinted into my eyes. My eye can pierce through anything for details, but my mind can remember them in details as well. My mind naturally analyzes what I saw in detail to the point that I can recall them perfectly.

"Her breasts...are pretty big and soft looking…AH FUCK! THAT IS NOT THE MAIN POINT! It is a nice view, but not the important thing….For now.

"What the hell is going on…?" I muttered as I tried to get the hentai image out of my mind, but Masurao was keep reminding me of it!

"_Hey don't blame me for it, you are recalling it yourself_."

"Why don't I believe that Masurao."

"_Because my breasts are SOOO much bigger_."

"…NOT THE DAMN POINT! Anyway, you can control and change your looks so it doesn't count!"

"_That is not what you thought when I wore that one piece swimsuit!_"

*Klak*...

"!"

The changing area door opened softly, causing my body to freeze.

"I-I'm done..."

"Ah…Naruhodo(I see)."

The voice that came from behind did belong to Charles. I tried my best to ignore Masurao's ranting about my thought on Nekonomi and devil outfit…Which by the way looked good on her and with a nervous heart and turned around.

A beautiful, but nervous girl was standing over there...But she couldn't be anyone beside Charles Dunois, the second male pilot.

...or is SHE.

* * *

><p>Name: CharlesCharlotte Dunois

Age: 15

Infinite Stratos: Rafael Revive Custom II

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Stat

Strength: D-

Agility: B-

Speed: C++

Defense: C+

Endurance: C

Luck: D

IS Syncro: B-

2rd Gen weapons skill: A All Command of Revive

Personal Skills.

**Riding: B **She can ride IS 2rd Gen effectively.

**Clairvoyance: B **Superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. At rank B Charlotte is capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4.5kms.

**Eye of the Mind****(Fake)****: B**

A sixth sense for avoiding danger. Char has a good sense in battle to avoid danger. Also since her IS is inferior compare to 3rd Generation IS, she is more aware of her surrounding to avoid : C

The ability to break away from combat. Char doesn't have a warrior's mindset to finish a duel in one on one. She is fully willing to aim for the weakest one or weak link to insure victory. Also she doesn't mind running when it isn't advantageous for her.

**Expert of Many Specialization: ****A**

Access to and use of many expert skills. A total of 32 different skills ranging from tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric and others can be used with proficiency of _Rank B_ or above. This skill also includes expert skills in multiple brands of weapons such as guns of any kind. With this Skill in A, Charles is virtually all knowing in terms of Revive combat. Charles also used this skill to spy on Ichika and fooled the school that she is a boy. She is kind and gentle, but her training makes her an effective assassin or a spy. Just need more experience.

**Rapid Switch: A**

A skill to rapidly summon and weld a new weapon. Char's skill in quick draw can rival the old time cowboys in their drawing match. This skill also applies in bladed weapons, but she prefers guns.

**Shape**** S****hift****: C**

Refers to both borrowing appearance or change one's form in anyway. A method to hide one's true form to blend in or escape notice. At rank C, Charles was able to fool others of her real gender. It is a method that used chest wrappings, make-ups, and clothes to hide one's form. Charles was able to not only fool the students, but also the teachers and facualities in IS Gakuen where they teach girls and one boy how to use military hardware.

A master of this skill who has reached B can make false face from facial masks, change on odor with chemicals, surgically change one's face, and even change one's gender better than Char. Those who reached Rank A or higher are those who uses ancient ways of concealment such as peeling faces off their victims and uses ancient ways to twist one's form and even go far as surgically remove or change one's body. The last method can also include gender change or imitating someone who lost a limb before. These skills are from ancient China to desert of Middle East.

**A+**: It seems like the victim look has been copied exactly for face to height, and even birth marks…Don't ask how.

* * *

><p>And there it is folks, Charles' secret is out. Will Masurao's dirty thoughts continue? Hell yeah it will! My goal is to aim for a harem, but I always thought Charles is closest to Ichika among the girls, even more than Houki. Ch 12 will have more action with IS, at least compare to this one. My plan for laura vs ichika will be little different from all other attempts. But i need to iron out some details. See ya later!<p>

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12 Under My Protection

Here is the long awaited ch12! I also like to mention this baby is over 22,200 words and 52 pages...the LONGEST chapter I ever did. How is that for a Chrismas present! Enjoy the holiday people!

Ch12 Under the protection of the Dragon!

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

God! Neither one of us are talking. Whenever one tried to start, it was at the same time, so we sat back down again. I am the Fearsome Doukugan Ryu! Why the fuck am I not leading the conversation?"

In my mind I wore a priest outfit and got down to my knee in front of a statue of a samurai with one eye on a horseback. Masurao was next to me in a miko outfit and sitting in a seiza position. I prayed to the statue for good fortune and guidance.

"Shodaime Doukugan Ryu, Date Masamune-Sama! By the name of conquest of the Hi no Kuni and the Glory of the Oshu, give me strength to march on!"

The statue glowed and my mindscape was covered in a blinding light.

* * *

><p>"So…Charles…Why did you choose to cross-dress as a guy?"<p>

"That's because...that...tha...someone in my family, he told me to do..."

"Hm? Your family? As in the Dunois?"

"Yes. My dad's the chairman of that company, and he ordered me to do it."

There it is again…Whenever his-I mean her family is mentioned Charles will go quiet. I can tell there is a bad memory there and I am positive that the parents are at fault here. I know because my parents were trash too.

"You said he ordered...your dad? Why did he order you to do such a foolish thing? To give such false information to the media and being discovered like this can cause all kinds of damage."

"Ichika...well, I'm an illegitimate child."

Ah…That explains it a lot. In the world there are those who consider the true child or illegitimate child thing very seriously. I recall some clans in Japan like the Katakura, Takeda, or even the Oda has upheld the ancient tradition of the first born receiving the title of the Clan head or how illegitimate children are a dirty secret or a shame.

Orimura isn't a clan so I don't deal with that kind of crap, but Kojuro told me that traditionally, the first born male of Katakura once served the next heir of the Date clan back in the Sengoku Era. Of course Kojuro's loyalty lies with me now.

"I was sent back 2 years ago, about the time when my mother died. My dad's subordinates came looking and put me through many check-ups. They immediately found that my IS aptitude was extremely high, so...while it was unofficial, they made me a test pilot."

It's likely that all of these were things that Charles didn't want to mention. Even so she told me her tale and I listened to it patiently…it was only thing I could do as I saw her face filled with such sadness. I suddenly had a feeling that I'll want to cut up the Dunois family's Toshu(Clan head) sometime soon in the future.

"I only met my dad twice, and only talked to him those two times. I usually stayed somewhere else, and was only summoned to the main house once—it was horrible. I got beaten up by the real wife and labeled as 'a thief's daughter'. It was miserable...had my mother told me more, I wouldn't have been so lost."

Never mind the Dunois Clan is going to face extermination soon. I had to clench my fist to endure the emotion of rage and hatred. My fist went white as I clinched too hard. Chalres let out a small laugh, but it was dry and lifeless…This is not how a family acts. My sister…My gang that is not affiliated with blood is more of a family than the Dunois family!

"After a while, the Dunois Corporation was facing a crisis."

"Huh? While it is a good thing they are having trouble from what you told me…But the Dunois Corporation has the third largest share of mass-produced IS in the world."

"That's correct, but the Revive is still a second generation machine after all. IS development needs a lot of money, and most of the enterprises were only able to develop them after getting the support of their respective country. However, France was omitted from the European Union's 'Ignition Plan', and facing this crisis, they had to create 3rd generation frames. Though it was out of national defense concerns, for a country that doesn't have enough capital, what awaits it is doom if they don't get any benefits right from the beginning."

Speaking which, I remember what Cecilia said about 3rd generation IS development. The development of special Anti-IS combat weapon, the 3rd generation Infinite Stratos.

"_Right now, the European Union's having a surge in selecting the 3rd generation Ignition Plan! Right now, the ones taking part are my country's Blue Tears, Germany's Schwarzer series and Italy's Thunderstorm II. Though England's leading right now in terms of practical usage, there's still some instability, so the country sent me into this IS Academy to obtain data." _

I remember she said that. So this means that the reason why Laura transferred in was also because of that. The IS Gakuen is a breeding and testing ground for weapons and data's. My Masurao was here too in order to gather more data to improve as well.

"Back to the main point, the Dunois Corporation would end up developing the 3rd generation frames, but they were already a lot slower than the other countries and was the last company selling the second generation frames. Thus, they had too little data and time, and couldn't create much. Because of this set back the government naturally gave far too little capital to the Dunois Corporation. Then, the situation had become one such that 'if the company fails in the next selection, the government will completely cut off funding and even revoke the rights to develop IS'."

Ah…if this situation didn't have a bad side effect on Charles, I would have thought that it's a good thing those assholes are in the deep.

"I understand the situation, but what does that have to do with you dressing up as a guy?" I questioned the tired girl.

"It's simple. I'm supposed to gain publicity. And also—"

Charles looks away from me and says with an anxious voice,

"If I'm a guy, it'll be easier for me to approach the current irregular case that appeared in Japan. The irregular case with an IS that prevents scanning for data's and a mysterious IS that was made by Dr. Shinonono. An IS that managed to damage all the data's collected on it and proven itself to be the strongest IS at the moment. If possible, I'm to take his IS and biometric data back. Just like that."

"In other words…"

"That's right. He wanted me to steal Masurao's data. That person."

So the trash is using poor Charles to gather data's on Masurao. I can see that happening. After my match with Cecilia and Rin, So many companies came to me for in close research on Masurao, because they couldn't even get a clear image of Masurao after the First –shift. Masurao's Akakami damages all attempts on scanning and analyzing Masurao from outside source and Akakiri prevents all form of clear vision on Masurao through camera. Even with naked eyes, it is hard to see Masurao when she is moving in high speed or standing still in her crimson mist.

This father of her…is only her father in name and blood. He is nothing but a stranger to her. I guess my parents are a bit better as trash than the head of the Dunois, because at least mine had the sense not to show themselves in front of me again after the shit they pulled. The grief they caused for Chifuyu-Nee…making her raise me alone…dealing with all the crap they should've been dealing with at a young age. A middle school girl…raising her brother…If they show up, I plan to introduce my Rokuso, the Six Claws to them…And cut them using the dull, blunt side of the blade…Trust me, and I'll manage it just fine.

An if the Dunois head show himself in front of me…Well, I need to practice for my parents anyway.

"Hm, that's the case, but now that Ichika found out, I'll definitely be called back...as for Dunois' Corporation, mn...whether it collapses or merges with another enterprise, it won't be the same anymore, right? It doesn't matter for me anyway."

"..."

"Ah, I feel a lot better saying it out. Thank you for listening to me! Also, I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry."

Charles bowed to me deeply. She stood up and headed toward the door. Before she can leave I stood up and grabbed onto her shoulder. Forcing her to look up.

"Is that truly fine with you?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Huh...?"

"Is that alright with you? Can you honestly tell me you feel ok with what those bastards do with you? To be used like a tool by those who doesn't even care! To be belittled by those who mean nothing to you! To be forced by those who should care and love you. To be cast aside and only to be brought back by a man that doesn't deserve your attention and time! How can you be? That's just inhumane!"

"I-Ichika...?"

Charles shows a timid look of not understanding what's happening, but I couldn't control myself for I am a dragon…A majestic dragon will roar as it ascends the heavens!

"It's logical that kids won't be born if there are no parents. But still, that doesn't mean that they can do everything they want with them. A parent is only a parent by loving and caring for their offspring. By protecting them and staying with them, to comfort them and guide them! If not they are only your donors and they should mean less than dirt to you! They have no right to control you and you shouldn't need to obey them!

I'm definitely not talking about Charles. I'm talking about myself, huh… And then, thinking about Chifuyu-nee who's been working so hard, I had all the more reason not to it endure further. How can we remain silent when such injustice was done to us…Charles and I are so alike…I'll be a less than a man if I don't help her!

"Wha-What's wrong with you, Ichika? You seem strange..."

"Not as strange as enraged…Such trash doesn't have the right…the right to even stand in front of our faces."

"It's alright...but what happened to you?"

"I…Us…The famous Orimura kyodai…We were abandoned by our no-good parents."

Perhaps she understands what it means to 'be abandoned by parents', Charles lowers her head in apology. Whoa…Well, we abandoned ones should stick together.

"About that...I'm sorry."

"Don't. I still have Chifuyu-nee, and right now, I don't want to see my parents at all. I might kill them slowly. Right now, the most important thing, Charles, is, what are you going to do next?"

Humm…my rather blunt threat to kill my parents didn't affect her. I like this girl already.

"How...I guess it's a matter of time? If the French government learns the truth, they will revoke my rights as a representative candidate without saying a word. If I'm lucky, I'll spend some time in prison..."

"Is it okay?"

"That doesn't matter. I have no right to choose. This can't be helped."

After saying that, Charles reveals a smile that's heart-wrenching. That's an expression that far surpasses the realization of despair. I can't forgive Charles for showing such an expression. Oh…Now I am going to use all my resources. Beside my gang, I have the confidents of Katakura and Takeda, and Urahana. If I pull some favors I might be able to ask for some help from the Oda, Tokugawa, Toyotomi and many other gangs and clans that owe me. Also I have some crazy ass masters in China who taught me Martial arts who happened to be a part of Ancient Chinese Martial Art Association. I have some connections...Some connections a bit crazier than the other. I can't wage war with a nation, but I can damn well prepare to protect a girl from her father!

Oh yeah…This Doukugan Ryu has the nerve and power to do so.

"...If that's the case, just stay here."

"What?"

"There is no need to go back to your **_father._**" I spat out the word father like a curse.

"If you're so called home is just a throne cage, then stay with me in my blue sky. Then there is no bar to hold your back and no thrones to cut your wings. If you want to be free then fly under my sky. What's there to fear? If you desire to stand own your own, without restrain from that father of yours, then stand under my flag with my protection. That is all to it."

"I-Ichika..."

"This is not France. This is Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun. A nation where the ideals of bushido and samurais were born! Your father? What of him? In here he is only a man! A one man who dares to challenge me? I swore long ago that those who are under my protection, that they will be protected by my own two hands until the end of my days!" I shouted with my emotions raged.

I clinched my fists and flared my will. I was ready for war if I must wage it!

"If I remember correctly…Ah that's right, Clause number 21 of the special directive: students who are studying in this Academy will not be affiliated to any country, organization or syndicate. Without the student's agreement, external organizations are not allowed to manage them."

I am not thanking Chifuyu-nee for forcing me to read that book…Out loud anyway.

"In other words, you won't be affected for 3 years as long as you stay in this school. Even if the time runs out, then your father can try to get you from my protection. In this very nation of the warrior, I like to see a business men try to force a man who strives to be the strongest warrior to his knees."

"Ichika."

"Humm..."

"Thank you."

I stared into her moist eyes...Man, how can I stop a girl from crying? I am not good at this.

"There is no need to thanks...How can I able to conquer the world, if I can't even do something like this?"

"..."

"..."

The two of us sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to continue the conversation. I wonder if I should give Charles some time to herself. It was a rough day for her.

"Ichika." Charles managed to break the ice first.

"Hm? What is it?"

It seems Charles has more to say.

"It's amazing that you could remember it. There are 55 clauses."

...I guess a change of subject is needed.

"It is one of my thousand skills to be a ruler." I told her jokingly, but I was completely serious.

"Really. Hehehe."

Charles finally laughed. Ah and that's a 15-year-old girl's laugh, devoid of any dark clouds. A girl is the prettiest when they smile and laugh. To make a girl happy is a worthy conquest to make.

Anyway, the final decision's is still Charles' to make. Do what you want."

"Mnnn, I will."

Well at least her resolve isn't broken. She is not a frail girl who is as breakable as a glass. She now has my support and a base to stand on. All there left it to climb the ladder to achieve her freedom. Thinking about this, I again turn to look at Charles, and our eyes crossed each others.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

I don't know if Charles understands what I'm thinking as she glances at my face. This isn't just a defenseless expression. The cleavage that's showing from below the collar is causing my heart to beat crazily.

"_GO MASTER! CONQUER!"_

"_You're not helping Masurao_!"

It seems Masurao got out of her funk as well. While we were listening to Charles' story, my personal IS was rather quiet…Most likely she understand her as she understands me. She is a good girl after all.

"An-Anyway. How should I say this...Charles, please back away."

"?"

"No, that...your breasts..."

After bringing it up, Charles' cheeks blush...it felt like something similar happened a second ago.

"I-Ichika, you've been fixated at my breasts...could it be that you want to see them?"

"!...Huh?"

"..."

"...Ichika no ecchi."

Before I can defend myself we heard a sound of someone approaching our room.

*THOMP* *THOMP*

""!""

By the sound of the echo and the distance, whoever it is rather close. Time for evasive maneuvers!

"Ichika-san, are you there? It seems that you haven't eaten dinner yet. Are you feeling bad?"

The sudden knocking and calling at the door made us jump up in shock.

"Ichika-san, I'm coming in."

Damn it, damn it, damn it! We're doomed this time! Once she sees Charles like this, any dimwitted fellow can tell that she's a girl.

"Wha-What do we do? Hey Ichi-KA!"

Before Charles can finish her sentence I spring into action. I picked her up into my arm and quickly put her on the nearest bed which was mine. With haste I covered her with my blanket and sat near her to cover her face.

"Turn to the other way." I whispered and she obeyed. Just in time too.

"Clak!"

The door opened.

"Ah? What is it Cecilia? Do you need something?" I asked her without skipping a beat. I should have been an actor with my innocent and nonthreatening look...with an eye-patch mind you.

"...What are you doing?"

Right now, the scenario is that I'm using a blanket to cover Charles' body and patting her down from above. It should looks like someone helping another to being bed comfortably.

"Well...Charles was sick. Must be because he stayed wet after taking his shower. I was just nursing him."

"...Ah I see."

It seems my skillful coordination to make my scenario was perfect! I am so clever.

*cough cough*

"See, Charles needs some soup or soft meal. I better get him something to eat. Even if he doesn't want to, eating a little will help."

Please buy the act Cecilia-chan!

"A-Ahem."

Damn it was it too weak of an act! Are the acting days of the Doukugan Ryu over?

"A-Ahh, is that so? I haven't eaten my dinner as well. Uh hm, there sure are some rare coincidences in the world."

Seems like I just fooled Cecilia as she suddenly changes her attitude and changes the topic to going for dinner together. My movie will have a sequel after all. Now it seems like I need to find a way to get food back for Charles.

"Ahem, then, enjoy yourselves *cough* then *cough*.

"Ah...Wakata(I got it), Stay in bed Charles."

"Dunois-san, please take care. Ichika-san, let's go then."

She links an arm with mine. As expected of an Englishwoman, doing something so bold and affectionate that a Japanese woman doesn't really do. Such bold courage should be praised.

'Shall we go Cecilia?" I asked while imitating one of those host guys.

"By all mean, Ichika-san." Said Cecilia while blushing. Ohooo...Who knew copying those flirts could come in handy.

* * *

><p>We left the room and arrived on the corridor arms locked and close. I will be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy her company. Cecilia told me something that some other girls did and we shared a laugh. It wasn't one of those false laughs from those dreadful parties where everyone is there to show off, but genuine laughter. While walking down the staircase, we hear a shout.<p>

"WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Another person came running down fast from the other end of the corridor, and I can tell who's that without looking...it's Houki.

"Ahh, Houki-san, we're going to have dinner _together_ now."

My instinct told me to be quiet, because it can feel that a battle has begun, but I didn't see any indication of weapons being drawn. But the dread of battle was there...So is it a battle of will and wits?

"WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH LINKING ARMS AND STICKING YOURSELF SO CLOSE TO HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Oh? It's absolutely natural for a gentleman to escort a lady."

"Ah, but in Japan, this kind of affectionate interaction is frowned upon Cecilia." I explained to her.

"Ara! I am making you uncomfortable Ichika-san?"

"Not at all, I don't mind." I assured her, but Houki glared at me for some reason. What did I do this time?

"Ichika! Don't encourage her and let that arm go! Where were you anyway, I was waiting you know!"

How was I supposed to know? You never told me.

_"Those are some things a man should realize first master."_ Said my IS through my head. By the way I really like my mental communication system. It is awesome.

_"Oh...IS that so. Then please remind me next time Masurao."_

_"No way master,__ I __got enough rivals as it is."_She whispered softly. I couldn't hear her well.

_"Hummm? Did you say something?"_

_"Nothing master."_

Ah...Weird, I could've sworn she said something.

"Araa...Houki-san, It is considered rude to ask another's escort to leave in such a manner. Where are your manners?"

Houki looked like she is ready to blow.

"Anyway, we're going to eat now. We'll take our leave now."

"Hol-Hold it! If that's the case, I'm coming along as well. I'm going for dinner as well."

Hm? Is that so?

"Ara ara, Houki-san, eating too much will speed up weight gain, you know?"

"Humph, don't worry about me. I will burn off those calories through my activity level."

"Ohh, are you talking about the Kendo club that you never show up for? The senpais will cry. There's a national-level freshman who doesn't come for practice at all." I teased her.

"Shut up! I spend my time training you remember!"

"You mean being trained by me to reach my level don't you?"

'Angry Vein mark'

I'll shut up now.

"Besides, my household sent me this, so I'll be Training Iai with it. There won't be any problems."

Sahe said this as she pulled out a real katana. It was covered in blue cloth, but I saw the signature guard design of the Akaru. The blacksmith that only makes the swords for women.

"It's name is Akeyou, crafted by the master swordsmith Akaru Giyou in his last years."

Ah...I thought so. I know of Akaru Giyou the sword maker very well. After the master chose a swordswoman as his lifelong partner, he abandoned all the swords he made before and moved up into Hida mountain. It seemed like he created 'a sword that exists for women'.

I originally went to him many years ago to craft me a light, quick sword for my training for Rokuso. To use six katanas straight off the bat was too dangerous. Kojuro and I concluded a light sword design to never hit the enemy's sword and sword made to be fast in order to strike down the enemy first as the solution to my training.

If it wasn't for the recommendation paper by Kojuro's mother Katakura Sakaya, we wouldn't have received the prototype of my current Rokuso. I practiced with my prototype light sword for many months until I moved on to heavier blades, however I kept the idea of the thin handle and light metal work of the Akaru Giyou as the base for my current Rokuso.

"The-Then, let's go."

Hm, Hm? Why is Houki running to me AH! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY ARM!

"...Houki-san, may I know what you're doing?"

"It's natural for a gentleman to escort a lady, right?"

"Escort...Oi oi You two, we're just heading to the cafeteria!"

Let me tell you this, with Cecilia's holding onto my left arm, and Houki's on my right. I can't move well. Not only that they are pulling me in two directions toward themselves! If that is not bad enough other girls are staring...Well, I am used to that to some degree, but still...

"Ahh, so good..."

"This is the so-called being hugged on both sides, I guess."

"What childhood friend? That's too sneaky!"

"What personal machine user? That's too sneaky!"

...why is everyone staring and Houki and Cecilia with such envious eyes? And it seem like these two people are doing it deliberately to earn the envious eyes of many. Oya oya, you two. Don't start a fight over nothing you hear. This is an order off the Class Rep! Honestly...Is being escorted by a boy really something important for the ladies?

"Girls."

"What?"

"What is it?"

"I hate to whine, but it's really hard to walk like this."

Kii!

I just got pinched on both hands! What, what hell are you two doing?

"Don't you have anything else to say in this situation..."

"People who don't realize how happy they are dumber than dogs."

Happiness? Seriously? I just get pinched and received pain. How is that happiness? Unless I am a masochist…WHICH I AM NOT!

"You know what…Forget it. Never mind and let's just go for dinner. Shall we?"

After I prompted them, we continued to walk, but there's another awkward situation. Which by the way I am getting into a lot these days.

"Today's fish set meal is mackerel, it should be delicious." Exclaimed Houki

Squeeze over here.

"I heard that the Western set today has half-cooked egg and bacon spaghetti. Want go and get some, Ichika-san?" urged Cecilia

Squeeze over there.

"Oh, oh yeah, well, about that. I think both are good."

Honestly I was thinking along the line of anything is fine, but be mindful of where you are pulling my arms into. Why? Well…I can feel the soft ample breasts of the girls, and god damn it I got enough to remind me of Charles' breast.

_"Master no ecchi."_

I couldn't deny it this time.

Yes, Masurao, Your master is a hentai and a lowly worm…An ecchi dragon! Yeah that's it.

"What's wrong, Ichika?"

"Is there anything wrong, Ichika-san?"

Both of them squeezed my arms even harder. They glanced up at my face, and they're sticking even closer to me. While our bodies are touching each other, my arms can clearly feel their breasts being squashed underneath their clothes. Oh my, it is very soft indeed. It reminds me of the time when Chifuyu-nee would hug me to sleep and my 6 or 7 year old head was between her breast…I was clueless back then, but I would gave an arm to relive that again.

_"Master no dai ecchi. You got me don't you! I am better than Chifuyu!"_

I will not fall to temptation! Even if my brain can let me feel Masurao in our mindscape or in hologram for we are connected too well. Basing her look on Nee-chan doesn't help either.

"Ah…Nothing is wrong."

"HEY! Ichika!"

"Good Evening, Ichika-dono!"

Oho…It seems Yukihana and Rin is here.

My meal time will crazier than I expected. I was proven correct when Rin tried to spoon feed me while Yukihana tried to punch my face in…And this is still not the craziest crap I have seen today.

"Yo! I'm back..."

"Ah, Ichika, welcome back-what's wrong? You seem to swaying about."

"Don't mind me. All I had to deal with was fending off Yukihana, prevent a three way fight between Houki, Rin, and Cecilia, getting yelled by Nee-chan and finally giving her a good night kiss and being rewarded with a punch for showing affection. I brought a grilled fish set meal here. You don't mind eating that, do ya?"

"Huh? What was the last par-…Never mind…Thanks, I'll have some then."

Charles smiled weakly as she takes the tray, but she froze the moment she put it on the table.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh, we-ll..."

"Oyi oyi, it is consider bad manner to leave the warm meal cold you know."

"Ye-Yeah...well, itadakimasu."

Just as I'm laughing at Charles' insecurity, I realized the reason why she showed such an expression. As a Japanese, I never dealt with such problem before. Public enemy number 1 of all foreigners in Asia…The deadly chopsticks.

"Opps…"

*PAK*.

"Ah, ahh...!"

*Pak* *Pak*.

Dropping the food again, Charles lets out a dejected voice.

She had no problems separating the fish from the bones, but for some reason, she couldn't pick it up. Personally I thought her pouting at her failure rather cute…It wasn't Chifuyu-Nee being embarrassed cute with deadly consequences, but more gentle…and lady like, I guess.

"Having trouble using those chopsticks Charles?"

"Um, yeah, I did try to practice using it, but I still can't get it. Ah..."

The fish dropped. There was no wastage since she dropped the food on the plate, but no matter what, she won't be able to eat if this continues. I also like to mention she is now pouting at full power for being unable to use the deadly eating utensil.

"Ah…Naruhodo, Gomen na (I see, I am sorry)Charles. I'll get a spoon for you."

"Huuh? It, it's alright. No need to take another trip, I'll find a way to use the chopsticks."

"Even if you say so, you can't eat well with it yet. Don't be so modest and ask for help." I told her straight. There was no shame in asking help after all.

"Bu-But..."

"Charles, you should be more dependent on others. Being courteous is a good nature, but too much can be a weakness. It is ok to rely on me. If there is a man who you can count on, it is I Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika!" I told her confidently will pointing to myself. If she is in a rough storm that is her life, then I shall be the unmovable pillar that protects her from the deadly winds.

"Ichika..."

Though she hesitates for a while, it seems like she still can't eat, so she says while seemingly decided,

"Th-The-Then..."

"Yeah?" I was eager to hear her ask for help. She put her hand to her mouth, thinking over my offer in deep thought. Her deep thinking look was so…cute. She seems to try so hard and all while looking so vulnerable and adorable.

"Huh, well, then...Ichika, please feed me."

"Very well I'll f-…Hha?"

"You said that I can rely on you..." she said with looking at her hand.

Her eyes were just like those of an abandoned puppy poking its head out from a cardboard box at me in the middle of a rain. Her eyes…Those puppy eyes…I wonder Nee-chan will let me keep her! Wait a fucking minute, Doukugan Ryu! Get your head in the game! A young, defenseless, and powerless girl asked you to do something for her…With the ultimate weapon for women! I don't know about Nee-chan, but I couldn't resist those eyes! Those who would reject such eyes are either cold hearted witches or an asshole that deserve to be my live target practice…With rusty throwing knives. (xTenchix: I'm screwed then probably.)(Fangking2: What did you do Tenchi-chan! Confess your crime NOW!)

"That's right! This Doukugan Ryu is a man, and a dragon of his words. If I said I will conquer the world, then I shall conquer the world. If I said I will be the strongest and a peerless warrior, then I shall reach that rank." I told her while gently hitting my chest with my fist.

"_Finally…If I promise a girl that has been used like a tool that I'll protect her from her family and those who will harm her. I shall put my pride, honor, and life to protect her_." I thought to myself.

I smiled at her and stared into her violet eyes with my single brown eye.

"I asked you to trust and rely on me, so I will never fail my words."

I received the chopsticks from Charles and picked up the bits of mackerel meat she just dropped. I put my hand underneath it so it will not drop and turned toward the trapped French princess.

Well, I have never done this before…The times with Houki and Rin don't count, because they are childhood friends. Nee-chan doesn't count either. Yukihana stole that chicken from my plate and Cecilia…Let's not get technical.

"Ok…Charles...say 'ahhnn.'"

"Ah, ahhnn-"

Never would I have dreamed of Charles letting me do an 'ahh-' action. Maybe I'm thinking too much, as Charles, who's chewing seriously, looks a bit red.

"Well? How is it? It's good right?"

"Yup, yeah, it's delicious."

"Ha! Go Japanese culinary."

"Umm...I want rice next..."

"No problem."

Thus, I used the chopsticks to pick up a serving of rice that a girl can mouth and used my other hand to cover the bottom to prevent it from dropping as I delivered it to Charles' mouth.

"Here, ahnn-"

"N..."

Charles gracefully ate the rice and chewed it thoroughly. I simply sat there watching her eat. It was rather peaceful.

"Now it's the cold dish."

"I got it."

After few more of that, we talked less as time passed. After a good meal, the two of us went to bed. Masurao was not making a dirty joke or foolish things the whole time. I am proud of you Masu-chan.

* * *

><p>It's dark. In this heavy darkness, a person is staying there.<p>

She was staring into the night sky as the moon shined above. The silver hairs shined as the moon beam reflected against it. Her features were small and petite, however she had a deadly aura that was anything, but powerless.

Laura Bodewig.

She knew that this was her name, but at the same time, she didn't understand the significance behind it. She was raised and modified in a military lab…Made to be a solider for the glory of Germany. However even for her insignificant name, to that person it meant something.

Only when she was called by Orimura Chifuyu she felt that the name Laura Bodewig had a special significance, and lifted her spirits.

"That person's existence...that strength, has always been my goal, and my reason to live..."

It was like a ray of light.

When she first met Chifuyu, she was stunned by that indomitable strength. Fearful, moved and delighted, the feelings reverberated within her, making her feel hot. She then made such a wish.

Ahh, I really want to be like-her.

I want to be like such a person.

The originally empty places within her quickly filled up, forming her _everything_.

She was her teacher and also had absolute strength. She was the complete incarnation of her ideals.

She knew that she was not Orimura Chifuyu, and that she is a doll, or perhaps a faker that is dreaming too far. An imitation of poor quality, but she desperately wanted to be like her.

To be so complete and full.

For all her love and admiration for perfection and completion, she couldn't forgive those who aren't complete.

_"I have a little brother…A brother I failed to protect."_

"Orimura Ichika-the person who caused the instructor to be blemished...One who caused her sadness."

She can't agree with that person's existence.

He who made the instruction weak.

The person that made Instructor Orimura smile so gently.

He who stained her honor.

He who brought that proud woman into tears in shame and sorrow.

"I must eliminate him, no matter the means..."

With burning dark will, Laura silently pulled off her eye-patch, revealing her golden eye to the dark night.

"Orimura Ichika…Your existence can't be tolerated or forgiven."

The Faker who dreams to be a goddess and the Black Knight who strives to surpass the goddess will clash…In an epic battle of the century.

* * *

><p>"I-Is that true?" Oh that's Rin's voice.<p>

"To think such prize was on the line. I Yukihana is shocked at this development!" Ah! There is Yukihana's voice.

"You are not lying, are you?" And that is Cecilia's…I wonder what they are talking about?

On Monday morning, as I headed towards the classroom, I got shocked by the sudden noise that could be heard on the corridor.

"What's up?"

"Who knows?"

Charles (male version) was walking beside me. Now that I think about it, Charles' skill in self-modification was good enough to fool the freaking IS Academy…It is like Charles is an Assassin or a spy huh.

"I'm telling you it is true! This rumor is the hottest topic in school! If you're victorious in this month's division tournament, it seems like you can go out with Orimura-kun-"

"Oh? Did someone just called my name?"

"""KYAAAHHH!"""

I covered my ear because of the piercing noise assaulted them like a flash bang…Don't ask how I know. NO…NO! I didn't fight alone against some crazy ass black market guys by accident when they were smuggling weapons…I had Kojuro as backup.

"So what are you talking about? I think I heard you people mentioning my name."

"U-Ugh? Did we?"

"I –I know and h-hear no evil!"

"Wh-Who knows what we were saying just now?"

Rin and Cecilia continued to laugh as they changed the topic. What now? Is it something that I can't know?

"No-Now then, I should return to my class."

"Th-That's right! I should return to my own seat now."

Both of them left with a somewhat fake smile. Maybe everyone else who had gathered here are trying to use this opportunity to escape and return to their classes and seats. Humm…My senses are telling me I am missing something critical just now.

"...What's going on?"

"Who knows...?"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Why, why has it become like this...__"_

Sitting at the table at the window, Houki's trying to act calm, but she's boiling up deep inside. She knew of the rumor that seemed to be related to the individual division tournament, but the problem was with the content.

_"If you're victorious in this month's division tournament, it seems like you can go out with Orimura-kun-"_

"That should be something only I should know!"

Ichika couldn't have spilled the beans, so who leaked the information? Recalling it, she remembered that her voice may have been too loud. Even so, she always thought that it was a secret between both of them and felt relaxed about it.

"…Kuso!(Damn)"

However the fact is that most of the girls already knew, and even senpais came running into the classroom with questions: 'so how about the winner is from a different grade?', 'can we hand the award out at the ceremony?'

Things sure have gotten out of hand now.

That's to be expected. She's vehemently against Ichika going out with girls other than herself, and that's to be expected. But when that happens, news will spread that she's going out with Ichika. There are many enemies, however there is still a way.

"An-Anyway, I've got to win! It'll be alright once I win! It won't be like that time. It's alright, it's alright...I guess."

That time was something different, but just as important. It was long time ago, when she made the promise with Ichika when they were in fourth grade.

_"The winner of the competition get to order the loser to do anything!"_

_"Heheee! You think you can beat me Houki? Sure, why not."_

At that time, it was during the national kendo competition, and all the elementary school students were banded together, so 5th years and 6th years were participating as well. Everyone viewed their hometown dojo's Houki and Ichika as the favorite. In fact, the two children's ability was a lot stronger than the rest, so naturally, those two will be facing off in the final. That should have been the case.

However, they had to move out on the day of the finals, and the one who caused her to forfeit because she couldn't attend it was her own sister, Tabane.

The IS that Tabane developed was so overwhelmingly powerful that many people felt that it could be used as a weapon. Thus, theycould only follow the counsel of the government and move away for the sake of protection.

She can still see herself, led by men in black to get into a car. Behind her was the competition still going high…With Ichika as the winner.

Ever since that day, Houki never liked Tabane. Or rather, she hated her.

* * *

><p><em>Hate her.<em>

_Despise her._

_Resent her._

_Never seek her._

_Mustn't want her._

* * *

><p>After that she was moved from safe house to safe house. They investigated her and her family for the whereabouts of her damned sister, who by the way left and disappeared without a trace. In those days, the only thing she hadn't given up was kendo, for she felt that kendo was the only thing that linked herself to Ichika. But even though she won the national championship, it didn't really satisfy her.<p>

The reason was pure and simple. She was angry. She just wanted to beat anyone down into the ground. Violence was her solution to get rid of her pent up aggression to her situation.

They said that 'a blade is a mirror that will reflect one's expression.' The moment she saw her reflection, how ugly and wrenched she looked, she simply ran out without attending the prize ceremony.

_"What…__What was I doing...__"_

She sought violence and turned her hard work into an ugly weapon. A simple aggression with no purpose for a swordswoman. She was a shame to all that she worked for…All that Ichika looked up to.

She again shakes her head. It would be great to dump the adhesive-like memories away, but the human heart can't do such a simple thing.

"This time, I will...I should be able to win without misunderstanding the meaning of the word strength..."

No, I have to win! For myself.

Small part of her however was looking at the prize on the line. A girl in love is a girl in love, after all.

"I see…So it is complete now, is it?" I replied to my phone. I was in the middle of the woods nearby IS Gakuen. I was in the middle of a phone call with my retainer, Kojuro about a secret weapon.

"_Hai! All is well sir. Masurao should have access to be able to use it in battle. All you need now is to practice my lord_."

"This is perfect Kojuro, as expected of my Right Eye and the heir of the Katakura family." I praised my loyal warrior.

"_Your praise brings me and my family great honor. Thousand thanks for your praise my lord."_

"Well…At least now my Masurao is at full strength. The full form of Masurao, First shift is now mine." I muttered happily. How could I not, for I got my newest, but always had, however never completed for usage tool. A weapon that has never been seen in the world of IS.

"I also heard how the GAE series weapons are done. Those are the weapons developed for Masurao and **her** right? Did you sent someone to deliver it to Yukihana?"

To clarify why I am giving Yukihana, a part of a rival gang and class a high grade weapon is that Takeda of Kai and DateGun of the Oshu are neutral or an enemy in a respectful term. Takeda Shime, the Kai no Tora offered my support group, the Katakura family with their own support. In exchange we are to make a special spear type weapon for Yukihana and WakaTora Custom.

Yukihana's Uchigane WakaTora is a customized IS that had its evolution limiter removed, by term of specs, it rivals Charles' Rafael Revive Custom II, however the Takeda family lacks the resources and data to make her a powerful weapon to fit the Waka Tora. The high vibration spear can only go so far and fail. To begin with those high vibration spears are only modified version of the Uchigane's standard vibration katana.

The Katakura's representative Kojuro and myself negotiated with the Kai no Tora for many days for this. The GAE series spear and lance are to be given to Yukihana and the ShinDateGun are to be given support, data, and resources of the Takeda family to develop my own secret weapon.

"Ah…The two final products of the GAE series weapons is finished and were sent to Sanada-san already my lord."

"Very good! They have live up to their part of the deal and so did we. Now all that there is left is to battle."

I said my good byes to Kojuro and put my phone away.

"I might have given the tiger's cub a new set of fangs…Fangs that might one day turn toward me." I muttered as I walked into the park.

* * *

><p>"WHY ARE YOU A TEACHER HERE!"<p>

"What a headache..."

Hoho…Those are voices I'm familiar with. One of them is Laura, the other should be Chifuyu-Nee's.

"Don't let me repeat this again. I have my duties to perform, that's all."

"What kind of duties can you possibly have in this small far-east country!"

I guess there's nothing else that can cause the ice-like transfer student Laura Bodewig to be so agitated. From what they're saying, Laura seems to be expressing her discontent about Chifuyu-Nee's current job and her idol worship like emotions of Chifuyu-nee.

"Yeaaah… Fan girls." I muttered in a dead panned tone. As you can see a fan girl is not someone I respect highly.

"Please instructor. Please come back to Germany to guide us. You can't even show off half your abilities here."

"Oh?"

Oh yeah. A 'Oh?' is right. No one beside me ever got to argue with Nee-chan and win…With a high cost.

"Basically, the students over here aren't worth teaching."

"Why?"

"They aren't prepared enough. They have too little sense of danger, they think that the IS is just a trendy thing, those low-class people aren't worth the time for instructor to te-"

"End of the line, little lady."

"Ugh...!"

Chifuyu-Nee's voice has a terrifying presence, and even Laura seems to be afraid of the huge intent hidden in the voice as she stops, unable to continue. It is only natural, for my sister is the noblest warrior and woman the modern era has to offer. A true and current pinnacle of might and beauty. Whose pinnacle of might, by the way I am aiming to surpass.

"To think that you believe you're rather good after we haven't met in a while, is it? Just 15 years old, and you think that you're superior to others. I'm impressed."

Ah there it is. Nee-chan's dreaded way with words to make you feel small and pathetic as shit. But it is still at level 1, wait till it gets to level 3. You will want to commit suicide.

"I, I'm..."

"Alright, it's time for lessons. Get back to the class."

"..."

With Chifuyu-Nee's voice reverting back to normal, Laura silently leaves quickly. She isn't good enough to argue with nee-chan yet…or ever by the way of the fate.

"Are you eavesdropping, the boy over there? I can't allow that abnormal fetish."

"Harsh Chifuyu-nee. A fetish? I can say a few things about your…"

*PAM!*

"In school, call me Orimura-sensei."

"Hai..."

My, my, the first conversation we had in few days and it starts off with a smack. How Orimura like.

"I am surprised thou, how did you sense me? I was suppressing my ki (or my fighting spirit) and killing intent all the way you know. I even shift to 'Sei" ki, the ki of calm to control my aura."

"You are a natural 'Dou' ki user. A user of aggressive battle ki of 'Dou' can't hope to master 'Sei' only after 5 years of using them. You are good, but not that good."

"Truly my sister is deadly. I thought since I was taught by the master of 'Sei' such as yourself, my skill was good enough."

Chifuyu-Nee blushed at my praise. Even if it was very faint, it brought a smile to my face.

"Alright, hurry up and move along, you low-grade student. If this keeps up, you'll be eliminated on the 1st round of the individual tournament. Don't forget to work hard."

"Oyi oyi! I am not a low grade student nee-chan. I am simply not motivated to study like a book worm. Speaking of book worm, remember the time when you were in middle school, Tabane-nee blackmailed you to wear that big, nerdy, spiral glasses, in your school uniform? She even forced you to braid your hair and she-"

I was cut off by an incoming fist, but I parried it and performed a low kick. My sister saw the attack coming a mile away and jumped back. I didn't falter as I threw in several high and low kicks and switched form Karate and Muay Thai.

Elbow, chop, block, kick, spin, punch, elbow, knee!

My sister was more traditional compare to me. She uses mostly Japanese martial art such as Karate, Judo, and Jujitsu, however her mastery of those arts are of a master class, while I am a journeymen. My rank was higher than those of high-class disciples to inherent the dojou name, but it was nowhere near master hood.

Nee-chan's strikes were fast and sharp. Her sword hand strikes were cutting air as if it were real swords. Her attacks were in a perfect and sold stance that were each carrying a power to break concrete boards and solid wood boards.

I dodged and blocked with my multiple mixed martial arts. At the time like this, multi-form can destroy the rhythm of a skill master. My sister didn't teach me any foreign arts, so her knowledge of my skills in all my styles were lacking.

I took control of the fight as I pushed her away from the road and into the forest. We now stepped into the dirt and leaves, instead of solid concrete road. Here are many sticks and roots that can hinder us, but I am used to fighting in such kind of fields.

I pounced like a tiger as I shifted into Chinese kenpo from Taichi to Shaolin, but my sister was more experienced. She managed to parry and dodge my Jineikwn-Nejiri Nukite!(God's fist, Spinning hand!) and Soutenshuu!(Double Wired Palms). As expected of Chifuyu-Nee, both were high level attacks of Chinese kenpo.

Nee-chan was a fighter of 'Sei' a style of ki using that involves controlled emotion, which is where Nee-chan picked up her poker face. She relies on calm mind and calculative moves in her fight. Her style is to throw clean, swift blows and parries and blocks in an agile and graceful way. On the other hand I am the aggressive fighter who uses emotions like a bon fire. Yuikhana, Rin, and I apply to this style for we are more open with our emotion. My style considers powerful blows with solid defense, a kind who relies on experience and instinct to push their way into the battle.

However, I am a 'Dou' fighter who uses 'Sei' as well. It is warned that a body cannot handle both Ki at the same time. For to do so it is same as forcing a waterfall to flow backward. Some elements were never meant to mix. To use both Sei and Dou mean that one's body will be used as a sacrifice for temporary power. It will be a crippling damage.

I on the other hand, only uses them separately. Which is hard as it is, for I am a naturally a Dou style. By learning Sei one can see the calmness in battle easier and one can conceal himself better. "Sei' also has the property to understand the mind of an opponent to predict their next move by their emotional state and aura. For 'Dou' on the other hand, we predict with our instinct and small signs such as the eye, twitch of shoulder or legs, and shifting of the stance.

I just happen to benefit from both, which is really hard, for even a master class can't just shift their Ki pattern. My masters told me I am special in that way.

Nee-chan managed to predict my next punch and countered it with a swift chop to the neck, but I noticed her shifting legs to foresee a spin back and a chop, so I ducked. I followed my body forward and did a back kick which almost nailed her. Chifuyu-Nee smirked as she performed a perfect step in to close our distance without leaving any room to counter. She then smashed my stomach in with a brutal upper cut.

"Hgh!"

I coughed as I stepped back, but my sister was relentless. I exploded into a combination of Muay Thai movements, which forced my sister to back off to avoid the deadly elbows and knees. I noticed that harsh and full movement of Muay Thai was tiring me out too fast. I immediately switched to Karate and followed up with a simple combination of punches, kicks and palms, however my beloved sister actually grabbed my extended punch in a masterful perception and accuracy to throw me over her shoulder.

"Oh this is going to HURT!"

'BAAAMMM!'

"…Owch!"

"You deserved it."

I only smirked as I hooked my leg between her own and tripped her to fall down as well. She managed to fall correctly, but I was on to her like a pouncing lion.

"Hee…My win." I told her as I straddled her to prevent her from killing me. But her glares were stripping me of my life span as it is.

"GET. OFF!"

Instead of fighting again, I simply smiled to her. My sister was amazing whether she is dirtied or has fallen.

I got up slowly, but didn't stand up as I laid my head on her lap. My face was facing the sky and the back of my head on her lap. My weight was no longer on top of her, but my weight on her legs prevented her from standing up.

"Ichika! What are you."

"I just want a lap pillow…I haven't done this in a while."

Nee-chan was speechless…but she slowly smiled. I really missed doing this. When I was younger, Nee-chan would let me sleep on her lap like this during picnic or after hard day of training. Back then it was only two of us, in a park or a wood, to enjoy the nature…like now.

"Is that so? That's good."

"Hee!" I smirked as I closed my remaining eye and lay there. I felt so comfortable and safe. Doesn't matter how old I get, Nee-chan's comfort is the best. I can smell that brand of shampoo and body lotion she uses and I can also smell her natural odor…it is very familiar and comforting to me.

"Nee-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think…I reached high enough?"

Nee-chan had a mysterious smile on her face. I couldn't see a single trace of her serious self, and saw the kind and gentle sister of mine. She lifted her hand and patted my head. Her hand ever so gently comforted the top of my head and played with my hair. Her even gentle scratched the side of my eye-patch. If I was less dignified, I would have purred.

"You've gotten stronger…However you still need to grow much more."

"Ah…Naruhodo…Your sky is so much higher than mine, my sister…But that is why I am climbing this mountain to reach it."

I grabbed her hand as rubbed it against my cheek. A small, selfish part of me just wants to stop fighting…And stay like this forever. To simply stay with my most precious person. My warrior soul was drowned by this peace that is my big sister; however…I have too much regret to stop here. If I falter, than Nee-chan will be protecting me again. I don't want her to fight anymore…I will be the sword that slays her foes and her shield to protect her. I must become stronger…

I slowly got up after a while. I dusted myself and held my hand for nee-chan to help her up. She took my hand, but instead of helping her up I pulled her toward me.

"!"

Before she can say anything I kissed her on her cheek, however the location I planted the kiss was between her lips and her cheek, so it had mouth to mouth contact…Just a little. It was a light and soft peck, but it did its job. If I can't be here like this forever…Then I want to compensate for it with this. It might be simple and little, however it was good enough…for now.

"Ichika…"

"I just thought you can use a kiss." I told her with a smirk. I turned around and walked back to the class, leaving my speechless sister behind.

"What was I thinking…" I muttered as I walked away with my hands in my pockets.

If I stayed behind, I might have seen her blushing face and a look that seems unusual on my sister…Anyone else would have called it wanting or lustful.

""Ah.""

Both of them let out a dumbfounded voice-the time's after school, the place is at the 3rd arena, and the people involved are Rin and Cecilia.

"What a coincidence, I'm about to do some special training for the divisional tournament in order to win."

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking the same thing."

Invisible sparks flew between them. The Eye of the Sky glared at the Heavenly Dragon Goddess. It seems like both of them want to win.

"Now's a good opportunity to decide here, once and for all, who's better."

"Ara, it's rare for us to have a common agreement. Now we can use this chance to see who's stronger, and at the same time, who's more elegant."

Both of them summoned their main weapons and aimed them at each other. The ever elegant Archer took out her rifle which is her mighty bow and arrow. The swift Rider took out her great blades. Her mount was her armor and her mystery was her cannon which were proudly floating above her shoulder.

"Well then…"

"Let us…"

At that moment, a supersonic cannon blast came from above, blocking out their voices.

"!"

**""NANI!""**

After doing emergency evasions, Rin and Cecilia looked up at where the beam was shot from, only to see a pitch black machine standing over there.

The machine name was Schwarzer Regen, and the registered pilot was-

"Laura Bodewig..."

Cecilia looked unhappy as she braced herself, one reason being that another European Union competitor was here. She raised her Starlight MarkII top ward the offending enemy. Her sights are clear and focused. She can now target and snipe any enemy for she is the maiden of the bow and arrow, the Archer.

"...What are you doing? Firing a shot over here, that's really amazing…Amazingly rude and stupid."

*DONG!*

Rin raises the attached Souten Gagetsu up onto her shoulder and moved her Impact Cannons into standby mode. Her power lies in her invisible cannon impacts. She can fly or ride toward the enemy and bombard them with attacks they can't see. This is why Ichika secretly dubbed her as a rider, the cavalry.

"China's Shenlong and England's Blue Tears ...humph, I actually felt that they were only stronger on the data."

Hearing the sudden taunt, Rin and Cecilia scowled.

"What's the matter? You really like to fight, don't you? Coming all the way here from Germany just to get beaten. You must love being bullied. I heard from Ichika how you always target him, but fails. Trust me I've seen Yukihana tried for years, there is no way you can beat him in a straight fight. Just go back and work in the potato fields!"

"Ara ara Rin-san, that Missy doesn't seem to have much vocabulary, so don't bully her too much or it'll really seem pathetic. To fail to harm Ichika-san is rather normal, but please don't kick a down puppy. Even a beaten dog can whimper."

Laura's sharp glare of arrogance seemed to offend those two. Even so, they still tried to vent their anger with words. Of course to insult them is never a good thing to begin with.

But unfortunately, that was futile.

"Sigh...so they let two people who're so weak that they would lose to a mass-produced machine be personal IS pilots? It seems like they really lack talent despite the numbers…Your weak countries that can only be redeemed by your history."

*BOOM-!*

With the sound of something being cut off, Rin and Cecilia remove the final safety on their equipment.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it! She wants to be trashed and beaten! Cecilia, let's decide who should go first with janken!"

"Mn, well, I don't really care whether I go first or last-"

"Ha! Then how about both of you go at me? 1 + 1 equals 2 anyway. How can I lose to women who seem to be fighting over that disgraceful man?"

These words were obviously taunts, but having gone past their patience, both of them didn't care anymore.

**_""Ichika(san) being disgraceful? Oh now you've done it girl!""_**

"What did you just say? My ears just heard 'Please, punch me as much as you like'. That guy might be a gang leader and a fighting junkie, but he is anything but a disgraceful man! In this era of women, who wouldn't find a finer man than he is!"

"Insulting people who aren't here, I'm really ashamed of you as a fellow European Union candidate! To think you will insult Ichika-san's nobility, valor, and honor! Let me beat you up until that frivolous mouth of yours is shut for good."

Both of them tightly gripped onto their weapons, and Laura coldly stared at them before opening her arms out slightly and flipping her fingers.

"Come at me already."

""AS YOU WISH!""

The Archer and Rider joined forces to take on this new threat…The deadly _Caster_.

(Any FSN fans will roll in their grave on how Laura is a Caster candidate. Also Rin being a Rider…Just go with the flow.)

* * *

><p>Charles and I were walking toward the nearest training area. It was in the middle of afternoon and I needed to practice my other skills. Masurao has been coaching me how to use her new weapon in our dream with a simulator, but I need to work on my sword play every day.<p>

"Ichika, are you going for special training today?"

"Well, yeah, I remember the only arena that can be used is-"

"The 3rd arena!"

""WAH!""

The two of us jumped to the side as an unexpected voice called out the answer. Maybe she was unhappy with our united response, but the 3rd person who was standing beside us from who knows when, Houki frowns.

"...Is there a need to be shocked? That's rude."

"Ah, oh, I'm sorry."

"Houki, since when you were an Assassin? That is Charles job."

"Huh?"

"What?"

I meant it, when I think about it Charles was able to fool the government and the IS Gakuen with disguising herself as a guy. She is also skilled in many branches of combat from multiple guns and blades. She specializes in many fields. She is not a front line fighter in term of IS performance, but she is a tricky enemy who fools the enemy with her speed, rather than overwhelming power like Houki or Yukihana.

"Never mind, what's up?"

Houki just stared at me, but soon let out a snort and turned to address Charles.

"It ok, I'm not blaming you..."

Well it seem my little slip didn't bother the two as much I thought. Both of them knows of my habit of categorizing individuals in a certain class with their skills. Charles insisted she can be an Archer, but I insisted that her various skills to not fight directly make her more of an Assassin. Finally my argument that her mission to spy on me is an assassin worthy. Good thing is she took it as a compliment and let it slide.

"Anyway, let's head to the 3rd arena. I heard that there will be very few people using it today, so if there's time, I should be able to carry out some mock battles."

That is good news. Since the IS ability is proportionate to the actual operation time, it's great even if it's just a little time. I'm really grateful to have some training like a mock battle.

As we headed towards the arena, we found a lot of tension over there, and there were a lot of students running around in the corridor. It seems like the commotion happened at the 3rd arena.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on? Should we check it out?"

Charles said as she pointed at the gate to the spectator stands. It's better to go there than to go through the ordinary gate, so I nodded my head in agreement. There by the rail was Yukihana cheering.

"Rin-san! Watch out!"

"Oyi! Sanada! What the hell is going on?"

Yukihana turned to me with a crocodile tears in her eyes.

"Ichika-dono! It seems Rin-san and Cecilia- san is having a mock battle, but the situation seems to be-"

*DONG-VROOM!*

Just as both of us turn to look at the sudden explosion, two shadows flew out of the smoke like they were cutting through it.

"Kore wa…(This is…)"

There in the smoke of the ruin I saw my two friends, and they were not looking good. I saw Rin's armor was banged up, but the Impact cannons were intact. Her armor was missing a few parts and shields, but it was clean compare to the grinder I put her into in our duel. Cecilia seemed dazed and her IS was damaged here and there, but her BTs were still all there. Like Rin, she seems better than what I dealt her, during our match that seems like a long time ago.

"RIN! CECILIA!"

Both of them looked hurt as they gazed directly at the center of the explosion, and standing over there was Laura, who was piloting the pitch-black IS Schwarzer Regen. In contrast to her opponents, Laura's IS wasn't completely unscathed, but the damage was relatively light compared to them.

"They are fighting Bodewig…But they are losing. How?"

Those two are no push overs, but to think they couldn't overwhelm Laura…This means one thing. Bodewig is an exceptional IS pilot.

*KLANG!*

"How is this!" roared Rin as she opened Shenlong's shoulders. Docked on them were the pressurized-air impact cannons Ryuho, the maximum output weapons of the Shenlong. If it were a training machine, one shot would definitely wreck it, but Laura wasn't avoiding at all."

"That's useless against the absolute barrier of the Schwarzer Regen."

The invisible shots of the impact cannons were aimed at Laura, but no matter how I looked at it, the attacks never landed on her. It seems there is an invisible barrier between them that is absorbing the impacts. An invisible weapon…a shield that can nullify the Dragon Roar. What kind of magic is this? It seems I found a category for Laura now; she is like a little magician with many tricks. A Caster is a worthy title.

"Che! To think that you can hold me off like that..."

She shot out blades from her shoulders at Rin's IS. As they were both linked to the main body by electronic cables, she was able to let them fly out in complicated paths to avoid the direct shots and thus grabbed Rin's right foot-they seemed to be weapons that were a mix between blades and cables. If I remember them correctly they are Slash Harkens.

"Do you think I'll let you do as you please so many times!"

Covering Rin, Cecilia attacked and launched her BTs at Laura. The nimble 4 pieces that made her IS an unique 3rd gen IS flew at the black paladin as it opened fire on it, however…

"Ho...I know that Blue Tears is said to have the highest mobility in theory, but treating that design as a 3rd generation frame? That's a joke."

Cecilia used accurate sniping and the BITs to launch attacks from all over the place, and Laura continued to dodge. The BITs attacked her from multiple angles as they casted a laser net that pushed Laura into mid-air. Laura expertly dodged the tricky bean attacks. She weaved and waved out of the traps and encasement. She fired a few shots from her cannon, but Cecilia was too fast, for such attack.

Cecilia sniped at the black IS with high level accuracy. The impaling beams of blue energy managed to slam the German girl's shoulder and leg. Laura lifted her hands to block the multiple shots from the front and the attacks by the BITs. It seems she is being pushed into a corner.

"That is enough!" roared the sliver haired girl as she extended her arm out like just before. This time, she seemed to grab something in front of her while she was folding her arms, and the moment she did that, the BITs stopped.

"Hooo…So the shield or barrier is casted by her hand. Perhaps this is her Anti IS weapon?" I thought out loud. It seems I need to interfere now. Awaken my sleeping servant. It is time to draw blood again.

"Your movements are sealed!" roared Laura as Cecilia's prized weapon was stuck in mid-air. Without her agile tools of war, this Sora no Mei's fighting capability decreases by half. Now Laura can focus on her front where Cecilia was sniping at her from the open, not a good position for a sniper.

"Yours too." Smirked Cecilia as she pulled her trigger to unleash the devastating shot of her beam rifle. Though Cecilia managed to snipe her target accurately, Laura shot her large cannon to completely negate it. The explosion from their attacks caused a large blast of fire and smokes. As the smokes concealed Laura and blinded Cecilia's sight, the Germany's little Caster stuck.

Laura threw Rin, who she caught with the Slash Harkens, at Cecilia, who intended to continue firing.

"Ah!"

Facing the two of them while they lost their balance in mid-air, Laura launched her attack. Her speed could be compared to a bullet as she closed in within a second.

"[Ignition Boost]-!"

Yep, that is the ignition boost alright. A special skill to get in close for close range combat, but why? The Schwarzer Regen has a freaking cannon, in CQC Rin's Souten Gatgetsu is at an advantage. However I understood 'why' as that girl unleashed a beam sword from her arm.

Laura hacked at Rin, but my little childhood friend countered it with her twin pair of daos. Too bad, because once again, Rin's lack of mastery made it difficult to keep up with Laura's more skilled sword work. While I labeled her as a Caster, she has the foundation for Assassin as well. Those movements were more based on an arm blade, or an Assassin's hidden blade, than that of a sword. It seems Houki is still the only Saber among my friend. I don't count, for I am a Berserker.

Why?

Because it is cool.

* * *

><p>"You...!"<p>

Rin was somewhat keeping up with agile Laura, but once that girl unleashed her six cable blades, the Slash Harkens. It will now tilt the scale between the girls. Not even Rin can defend herself in such an onslaught.

"Heh!"

Rin again deployed the impact cannons and gathered the power there.

"How naive! Using pressurized-air weapons that need time in this situation?"

As Laura said this, her cannons lowered its aim and destroyed the impact cannons before shooting. The Impact Cannon was blown to bits as the power it collected exploded on itself.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"Got you!"

""!""

As the armor on her back got shot off, Rin's body lost balance and Laura used this chance to stab the plasma blade at her chest.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

At the last moment, Cecilia rushed in between Rin and Laura and used the BITs as a shield. After avoiding the sure-kill attack, she shot the missile type BITs on her waist at Laura. I remember those being a real knock out, but hey, I met Masurao thanks to it.

*BOOMM!*

"Yep, it's those missiles alright, Right Masu-chan?"

"Yes master." Droned Masurao, it seems she is still sleepy.

* * *

><p>Rin and Cecilia came out of the smoke in a hurry. They seemed dazed, but ok.<p>

"That was reckless of you..."

"Save the complaints for later. But really, that should have done some damage-"

Cecilia stopped as she spoke.

As the smoke scattered, standing over there was Laura. Even though it was an explosion at close range, she was still floating in mid-air without a scratch.

"Is it over? Well then-it's my turn."

The moment she said that, she used the [Ignition Boost] to glide down to the ground, first kicking Rin and then shooting Cecilia with a cannon.

Then, Laura launched her Slash Harkens to grab their bodies and drag them to her. The other two struggled, but it was useless as the wires got around their neck and limbs. After that, one-sided violence ensued.

Laura's punch and kicks were causing some serious damages. It was simple drag and punch, but in close range those punches pack enough damage to dent IS armors and cause them to crack like an egg. At this rate it will endanger their lives! Well, not if I can help it!

"Hee..."

Seeing Laura's usual emotionless face actually smile for a moment due to delight, something seems to explode in me. I activated my IS, and in a micros second I was covered in my armor. My Akakami activated and I left in stealth mode. Laura didn't even detect me as my red manes floated against the wind to prevent any sensors from picking me up. I summoned my strongest treasure. The one weapon that can slay all, including barriers of this level.

"Kamikiri(God cutting)!"

With that word alone I silently sliced the barrier surround the field with My crimson beam katana, the Yukihira Akatsuki. I immediately dropped the Yukihira and summoned my pair of twin katana's. I threw my Shiki Kyodais like a boomerang and nailed Laura's shoulder and her damned cannon. Kuroshiki sliced into the cannon like hot knife to butter. The red heat saw blade tore into the cannon's interior damaging the mechanism to work against me. The Byakushiki stabbed into her right shoulder, which damaged her cable launcher. The three cable knives or Slash Harkens lost their energy coating on the cable and lost its booster function. It is now just a limb of metal and wires.

"What the!"

She had no time to be surprised as I stealthy and quickly appeared above her. I swiftly nailed her with a kick to knock her away. I picked up the Souten Gatgetsu and activated my special skill.

"KNIGHT OF HONOR!"

The two Daos turned black and were covered in red veins. I cut off the remaining cables on Cecilia and Rin, and then I stepped forward, protecting the two fallen girls as an unmovable protector.

"This is spar is over Laura…Any more can't be an enjoyable fight, but will turn into disgusting violence."

Laura's single red eyes narrowed, but underneath my helmet and the visor, my eye was rather cold too. My visor's left eye glowed orange as my armor let out a small stream of particles. Both of our IS were blacker than the night, but it is clear that mine has won in the intimidation contest. Laura's IS now with damaged shoulder and missing cannon was no threat to me.

"While attacking an enemy with their back turned is not my style...but at a time like this it can't be helped."

I twirled the Souten Gagetsu around me and held it behind me, with my arm around the pole and my elbows locked. I held out my free hand at a 'come on' gesture.

"You can try me for a size, Bodewig. I promise to go easy on you. No 3rd gen weapons."

She didn't like that. She snorted as she activated her plasma beam swords.

"Humph...emotional and arrogant, just like a fool."

"At least I don't take joy in beating a defeated opponent, but for a mere weapon, such honor and pride is perhaps too much asked from you. Pardon me as I can't compare you to a warrior. You are just a faker, who has gained too much power without a worthy cause."

She was now pissed off.

Laura blasted toward me with her swords drawn and aimed at my throat. I quickly parried her blows with my Souten Gagetsu, in it double headed blade mode. I spin the weapon above my head and took a deep swing to push Laura away. After making that distance, I started to jab and thrust at her with the voulge.

It was clear that even with her skill with those arm blades, I was better at CQC. I slammed the Souten Gagetsu's blade against her blades and actually got few decent hits in. However it all changed as she extended her arms again. I suddenly stopped my attack and found out that I couldn't move my body.

"This is!"

"As expected, you're not worthy of being my opponent. In front of this Schwarzer Regen of mine, you're just another weakling like them-disappear."

She posed her blades to impale it at my defenseless form, but this was all part of a plan.

"How is your side of the attack, Waka Tora?"

"Perfect, Ichika-dono."

Suddenly above Laura a shadow was cast as an IS dropped on her. It was a red Uchigane Custom, the WakaTora. In its hands were two new weapons she never used in a spar before.

For one, both new spears were not the standard tridents Yukihana favors. One spear was a long red IS spear with a sharp blade tip on the top. This was a classic spear, which was made to thrust. The spear had several carving of marks and parts on it, but it was emitting a dark red aura...Almost like my GN-Particles. The second spear was a short spear that was at least the half in length compare to the first one. It was identical style and design, but the difference was its length and color, which was yellow. This weapon on the other hand was emitting blue sparks from the tip.

Yukihana used both of these spears and jabbed it into air between me and Laura, effectively freeing me from my state of pause.

"What!" it seems Laura is shocked. Well I'd be too if my super weapon fails.

Yukihana expertly weld her two spears. If my eye wasn't fooling me, her swings are even faster than before. It seems her IS not only went through a new weapon upgrade, but was also fitted with new booster and stabilizers. The movement was more fluent than before and it seems that the Uchigane was now evolving as it should. Not only that, it seems Yukihana has been training to be even stronger. That is inspiring to see.

"Che...another small fry..."

'I won't say that...To any IS that relies on special shields and any IS's Absolute Barriers means nothing to Yukihana now."

It is true, which Yukihana will demonstrate.

The Tiger cub of the Kai rushed at Laura in a frontal assault. Laura smirked as she activated her barrier again. "Against my AIC, this is nothing!"

It seems Laura is sure that her Active Inertia Canceller will save her. She is in for a surprise.

As Yukihana approached, she extended her red spear, which hit the barrier...and pierced through it.

"NANI!" exclaimed all the spectators and Laura herself. As the red lance approached Laura's A.B activated immediately even if the lance didn't pierce through her armor to endanger her life. The red lance pierced at the A.B dropping Laura's shield point by a large margin. Yukihana didn't pause as she struck with her short lance which managed to gaze Laura's activated Absolute barrier.

"This is-" Laura was cut off as she saw the part of her Absolute Barrier which Yukihana's short lance hit was still activated…With a yellow scar on it. Laura also noticed how her shield points were dropping slowly by one point at a time. The Absolute Barrier…A safety net which exists to protect the lives of the pilots. A final barrier that is made of the IS' own shield points, which is their life line. For the AB to be activated means that their lives are in danger…Dangerous enough to activate the precious barrier which will eat away their points.

The fact that her A.B was still being activated even after she moved away from Yukihana raises a alarm. What is done to her IS?

"What is going on! Why is the Schwarzer Regen losing energy? "

I stared at Laura as she was bewildered by this phenomenon. I smirked as the fruit of Katakura corps' hard work comes into fruition…Even if those magnificent weapons are not mine to wield.

"The pair of Anti-IS weapon made from the GAE project...The result of this research was these two lance, the Gae Buidhe, the Yellow Rose of Mortality and Gáe Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism."

I raised my Yukihira at Laura as I dramatically sheathed my blade…There is no reason for me to fight her. To fight a crippled and tired enemy for sports is disgraceful.

Gae Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism was made by my Yukihira Akatsuki's principle as Barrier Null Attack. It was a spear version of my sister's Yukihira Shogoki(First Unit) and my Yukihira Akatsuki which forces the A.B to be activated. It also has anti-beam or anti-energy manipulation features. It is made to disturbed any collection of energy, which is why it was able to cancel the AIC's effect. If Cecilia were to shoot a beam at it, it will split the beam into two parts with its deadly edge. This weapon uses the GN-particles collected in the shaft as the source of barrier nullification. It uses Yukihana's own Shield Energy to power itself, so it is a double edged sword or a spear in this case. It isn't powerful as Yukihira Akatsuki, but it is effective.

If there was a weakness, it will be the energy consumption and the fact that the nullification can only be done at the blade part of the lance.

The second lance is Gae Buidhe, the Yellow Rose of Mortality. A short lance made to inflict 'an open wound' on the IS' Absolute barrier. It has an electric tip blade which damages the enemy; however its real power lies in its power to force the Absolute Barrier to remain activate, all while losing energy bit by bit. It can't force the A.B to activate on its own. It only works after hitting an Absolute Barrier. Unless it manages to dig into the enemy far enough to force them to activate the Absolute Barrier, Yukihana can just stab the yellow lance after the red lance forces the A.B to form. In a prolonged battle the victim will literally bleed to death. However if she strikes another A.B on the IS, then the old wound will close and appear in front of the new wound.

If Yukihana causes one of these open wounds and stabs the Gae Dearg into it...it will truly be a Nigeki Kessatsu , A Certain Death in Two Steps.

Yukihana thrust her red lance at the open wound on Laura's IS and caused her IS to lose a tremendous amount of shield points.

"Tsk!"

It seems she realizes the danger of Yukihana, as it is, there isn't any enemy Yukihana can't beat. She is now armed with a pair of spears that can beat anyone. Her every thrust is a danger, while she loses energy using Gae Dearg, but the enemy doesn't know when the ability is activated. This way Yukihana can preserve her energy as she attacks. If she uses Gae Dearg's ability the whole match, she might win faster, but against a skilled enemy, she will deplete her energy and shield too much.

However against an enemy who isn't experienced in lance combat, she holds all the cards. Well against me, it wouldn't be so easy thou. I can see that Yukihana's shield point was now a 500pt and that was after using Gae Dearg's ability three times. Every time she uses a shield null attack…a 100 shield point is used. So she can safely use it 7 times or less.

"How are the two of them, Charles?" I called out behind me.

Yukihana and I were covering Charles as she checked on the two girls. I hope they are ok.

"Ugh...Ichika...I lost."

"I let you...see me get embarrassed out there...I have no excuse."

"Focus Ichika, but there's no problem. They're still conscious."

Charles responded with a somewhat relaxed tone, but she didn't let her guard down. This German girl is that good, however I doubt she can get away from Yukihana, after all I softened her up with my Shiki Kyodais before she started her assault. Schwarzer Regen is in no shape to battle anymore.

But that cunning Caster fooled me and went over my expectation as she tackled Yukihana after slamming her beam saber against her spears. She dashed passed the dazed tiger's Cub and flew at me.

"YOOOOUUUU!"

"I don't enjoy beating those who are weakened, but…"

I slowly raised the Souten Gagetsu in twin Dao form. I prepare myself for my hissatsu(Sure Kill/Certain Kill), the Kyuu Geki Issatsu(NINE HITS ONE KILL).

This attack is my own special move as it is a mixture of nine different sword blows that are aimed to kill or cripple. An attack that covers all nine direction of a sword strike. It is a hitokiri(Man Slaying) kenjutsu that covers the two horizontal, two vertical, four diagonal and even the thrust. In total nine hits and nine areas that can kill a man.

This was actually originally a hand to hand technique I named. It was a combo attack that has mix of all the martial art attacks I learned over the years. It has Karate, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Chinese Kenpo, False Drunken Constitution, Taichi, Pencak Silat, and finally some minor boxing combined in one technique. When I used it against the unknown IS during my fight with Rin, it tore through it. This time I will be a little bit gentler. By the way…The sword version needs a new name. I wonder what? I used to rarely and never named the sword version of Kyuu Geki Issastu.

Oh well, slice first ask questions later.

I raised the two daos and released my killing intent to its maximum peak. My body was emitting the will to slice, shred and slaughter my enemy. My IS was releasing the red mists, but any skilled warrior can feel my 'Dou' ki spiking like mad…ready to attack. Just as Laura was about to rush in, to be grind to pile of crap by my sword storm, a figure jumped in between us.

*CLANG!*

As the sound of metal could be heard, that figure stopped Laura's plasma saber and her appearance alone stopped me from swinging the twin daos. I swung fast, however I nearly tore my arms off to redirect the slice to the ground causing a loud explosion of impact as it tore out the ground beneath me. My twin swords scarred the very earth in its path. My attack harmed no one, but maybe my IS and I…It is straining to stop such wide body motion. However I won't dare to harm this person…I rather cut out my other eye and die in disgrace than harming her.

"...My my, it's because of little things like this that I grew tired of handling kids."

"Chifuyu-neesama…"

To think that Nee-chan will interfere. Not only that she was holding onto a long IS sword easily, and that was a huge sword that was 170cm in length, all without the use of an IS too. My sister is truly amazing.

She fearlessly got between my sure kill technique which she knows very well…She helped me develop my Kyuu Geki Issatsu's martial art form and has seen my sword version against the mysterious remote controlled IS after all.

"It's fine to have mock battles-but, to the extent of destroying the barriers of the arena? As a teacher, I can't stand by that. You can finish this battle at the individual division tournament."

"Since the instructor says so..."

Laura nodded in obedience and got rid of her IS. Her armor scattered into particles of light and disappeared. She is so obedient, that it hurts my eye.

"Orimura, Sanada, Dunois, is that fine with you three?"

"Hai, nee-chan…Yukihana, sheath your spears. Charles lets go."

I sheathed the Souten Gagetsu and folded my arms across my chest. I closed my eye and felt my armor fade into the red mists. Charles nodded as she picked up Rin and I picked up Cecilia. Yukihana seemed down, but she cuddled her spears as she turned off the WakaTora, it seems she really likes those killer lances. I agree and understand her, because I kind of feel envious at such powerful treasures. Now Yukihana is officially a powerful faction in the academy. In term of IS performance it is same as Charles Rafael Revive Custom II. However unlike Charles, it has a pair of 3rd generation level Anti-IS weapons. She better be happy.

"In that case, until the individual division tournament, all personal battles are forbidden. Dismissed!"

*PA!* Chifuyu-nee forcefully clapped her hands, and it sounded as loud as a bullet being shot. I simple bowed to her ruling, for I am her loyal brother.

"..."

"..."

We're now in the infirmary, and it's been an hour since what happened at the 3rd arena. Rin and Cecilia have completed their treatment, and now that they're bandaged, they're staring everywhere except to me.

"It would have been alright even if you hadn't saved us."

"We could have won if it had continued."

Oh please forget about thanking me, I didn't just save your butts from Laura's mercy. Honestly these two are prideful as one could get, but it isn't a bad thing. For a warrior, such defeat against an opponent one they have not acknowledged as a worthy enemy will sting like no other.

"I am just glad the three of us intervened at the right moment. It seems you guys will be fine in a few days,"

"These injuries are nothing-OWW!"

"It's really meaningless to lie down here-EEKKK!"

...Are these two idiots? Their bodies must feel as if they are laying on a bed of needles. The Absolute Barrier preserved their lives, but Laura's one sided beating was no small matter. Their muscles will be sore for few days, but nothing a good rest and a massage can't fix.

"I will appreciate it if you two don't move around like an idiot after gaining such injuries." I told them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT! YOU MORON!"

"YOU'RE A BIG IDIOT, ICHIKA-SAN!"

"Don't be shameful! For a warrior being defeated by a powerful opponent is nothing to be ashamed of." Said Houki with her arms across her chest. I was rather surprised at her words because she used to be really sore about how I beat her in kendo in our practice…You are such an hypocrite Houki-chan, but I love you anyway.

"Houki-san is right! Don't feel down and try again! I mean, look at me. I lost to Ichika-san many times, but I don't feel bad. I never gave up on beating him!"

Spoken like an experienced veteran, or a winner. At least Yukihana is in a good mood. Most likely because by all means, she was the one who has beaten Laura with her new lances. Even if I softened her up a lot, before letting the Tiger's Cub loose.

It seems Cecilia and Rin know this too and glared at her. At least Yukihana knows when to avoid a battle… Well most of the time anyways. (Just a small reference to chapter 9 for those who don't understand.)

Charles walked up to them with a trail holding two cups of drinks. She handed them to the two patients.

"It must be quite embarrassing for you two to show such an awkward side to the person you like."

"Huh?"

Hooo…It seems she seemed to say something, but I couldn't hear it. I wonder why, I'm standing right next to them.

But it just seemed like I'm the only one, as Rin and Cecilia just blushed and started to rampage after hearing something. Honestly they should act more like a patient and lay still.

"W-WH-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!"

"I-I-I WASN'T TRYING TOO HARD! IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE HEARING YOU MAKING GUESSES LIKE THIS!"

Like I said, they are acting too energetic for those who just got their ass kicked. Well…At least they are still full of energy huh.

"Here, Oolong tea and red tea. Drink something to calm down, okay?" Ah…As expected of Charles, she is very considerate. Truly a fine woman…Where did that come from?

_"Master you are hopeless…"_

"Huh? I am what? What the hell do you mean by that?"

_"…"_

I was ignored.

Rin and Cecilia stared at Charles offer and snorted as they crossed their arms around their chest.

"H-Humph!"

"I'll accept it reluctantly then!"

Rin and Cecilia snatched the drinks Charles served up and opened the bottles, gulping them down in one go. Hey now…At least say thank you.

"Well, sensei did say that you two can go back after calming down, so rest for a while-"

*DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DONG...!*

"Wh-What? What is that sound?" I asked. I felt a disturbance from the hall way. By the quake-like sound came from the corridor… it seemed a large group of people are getting close. I couldn't feel any hostile intent, but I felt…excitement and anxiety.

*BAM!* The infirmary door got sent flying. I was so surprised that the door flew I put my hand to my side automatically. Too bad I didn't have my sword. It seems Houki and Yukihana had a similar reaction. It seems as martial artists we had the same reaction to sudden appearances.

"Orimura-kun!"

"Dunois-kun!"

Entering the room were-several girls who came in like a horde of stampeding boars. The mass amount of people surrounded and filled up the small infirmary. Oyi oyi…this is the resting place for the sick you know. Please be more considerate.

"Oyi! What is the meaning of this?"

"Wha-What's going on? Everyone...pl-please calm down."

"""This!"""

Facing us while we're still confused, the girls handed over the emergency news and registration form.

"Wha-What...?"

"'In order to make the battles more realistic, the individual division tournament this month will be done in pairs. Henceforth, all those without pairs will have a partner selected for them in the lottery. The deadline is'..." Oh? What an interesting idea. A double team match huh…I can deal with that no problem.

"Pair up with me, Orimura-kun!"

"Dunois-kun, be partners with me!"

"Orimura-kun lets be a couple!"

"Dunois-kun you will work with me right?"

"Orimura-kun!"

"Dunois-kun!"

Agh! As always the two males(Far as they know) are the target of attention. I need to do something about this now!

"Huh, well..." shuttered Charles as she took a step back.

Ah~ha! That's right, Charles' actually a girl, so it will be bad no matter who she pairs up with. As the pairs will have to train together, her real identity might be exposed. So I thought as I looked at Charles, who was staring back at me with a bothered look. After our eyes met, it seemed like she knew I understood her plea for help as she looked away.

"Ah…How can I say this…I'm sorry everyone, but I'm pairing up with Charles."

Utter silence...the sudden silence caused me to back away somewhat. Ugh, so this idea can't work? If negotiation fails…draw blood!

"Well, can't be helped if that's the case..."

"It's better than teaming up with other girls..."

"A picture of two guys together is more beautiful...ahem."

It seem like they accepted it, and there is no need to draw my blade. The girls leave the infirmary one by one. I can still hear a commotion on the corridor. These girls are easy to convince huh.

"Kore wa, kore wa..."

"Well, about that, Ichika-"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

Charles started to speak as I finally heaved a sigh of relief, but Rin and Cecilia jumped off the bed and overpowered her with shocking pressure. They actually got off their bed and grabbed on to my back.

"Pa-Pair up with me! Aren't we childhood friends?"

"No, I'm your classmate!"

Both of them seem like they're about to strangle my neck. Kora! An injured person should lay in bed and rest! What will you do if your wounds worsen?

"You shouldn't."

Huh? This voice is…Yama-pi!

Yama-han walked in with a clipboard in her hand. She had a serious expression on her face…If seem the warrior in Yamada-sensei is out again. She is very serious. It is good to see the true and more powerful side of my teacher.

"I just confirmed the state of both your ISs. The damage level sustained by both of your IS's have exceeded phase C. If you don't focus on recovering, there will be fatal problems later on. Take it as rest for your ISs, I won't allow you two to participate."

Hooo…I expected some damages, but I was hoping it was below Rank D. But at C…It will take time for the IS to heal and to be refilled to a regular level. This is unfortunate, because I was hoping for an official rematch. Anyway can the two representative candidates with burning will accept this? I guess not...

"Ugh, ku...! I-I got it."

"I'm not willing...not, not at all! But I'll withdraw from the tournament..."

What? They actually accepted it...why? IS the sun rising from the west and setting toward the east? Could it be! Chifuyu-Nee is bringing home a boyfriend? NO! Where is my anti-boyfriend sword…the rusty one with jagged edges that will hurt a lot! KOJURO! MOBILIZE THE ARMY! WE ARE HUNTING FOR THE BOYFRIEND! I will kill him myself! (xTenchix: RELEASE THE HOUNDS AND THE KILLER RABBIT! XD)

"Sensei's happy that you can accept it. If you use the IS past the limits, you have to pay the price. It'll be bad if you lose the chance at the opportune time, and sensei doesn't wish for you two to become like that."

"Yes..."

"I got it..."

Well…Though both of them look like they can't accept Yamada-sensei's serious lecture, at least they recognize that they can't participate in the tournament. It is good to see that they have healthy respect for the teacher. Am I not right Yama-chi?

Anyway, back on topic, I asked Rin and Cecilia what I wanted to ask,

"So I have a question for the two of you. why did you two fight against Laura?"

"What, nothing, that's because..."

"Eh, well, how should I explain this...because we females got our pride hurt."

"Hm?"

Why is it that both of them look like they can't swallow it? I suppose it's a one side started battle after a taunt, but as representative candidates of different countries, isn't it bad to act after a taunt? Well…If it was a battle for their pride then who am I to tell them off! There are two reasons to battle! For your pride and to achieve a goal! To fight for either is a good resolve and reason!

"Ah, don't tell me it's about Ichika-"

"Huh? Charles you know something? I wasn't paying attention."

"Ahh! You're being a loudmouth, Dunois!"

"Tha-That's right! Really! Ahhahaha!"

It seems I was right. Charles seemed to finally realize something, but those two girls quickly stopped her from saying it. Charles' mouth is cupped by those two as she struggles painfully. Those two…are they really hurt? They move too well for bunch of sick people.

"Kora! Stop it both of you! You're wounded here, and yet you were moving non-stop since just now...Oi!"

Trying to calm them down, I reach my hands out to grab Rin and Cecilia on the shoulders. Oops! That wasn't smart of me.

"EEEKKK!"

As expected, it's painful. I just saw them shriek out and freeze. I feel ya. There was a time I was so injured a slightest touch brought me down. Rin, was there too. It was after my fight with…_That Guy_.

"..."

"..."

"Ah…I bet it hurt a lot."

Seeing them remain silent as tears well up in their eyes, I can roughly understand how painful it is. However I also thought that the looks on their faces all while holding back their tears…Looked cute. Huh? Where did that come from?

"I-I-Ichika...you..." Rin growled out. Her eyes are sharp! Sharp enough to cut!

"Yo-You...you better remember this..." Hoho…Cecilia's killing intent has flared! It is impressive for an amateur.

Kora wa, kora wa…Such is my life.

* * *

><p>"Th-Then, about that, Ichika."<p>

"Hummm? Is there something wrong?"

After dinner, as we headed back to the room, Charles finally spoke. Maybe it's just me, but she sounded really forceful. I wonder if I did something wrong?

"Well, it may be a little late, but...thank you for helping me at the infirmary. You said that you would be my partner for the tournament. I'm really grateful about that."

"Ah, about that? Hn, no need to worry. I'm the only one who knows the truth, so it's right for me to support you, right?"

"That's not it. Ichika…You are a strong person. You don't fear what others fear and always know what to aim for. You gather strong people around you and those people desire to stand by your side. You are strong and yet very kind…When others might have given up on me and turn their backs to me, you bravely stuck to my side, allowing me to rest under your wing…Boku wa…I am grateful Ichika."

I shyly scratched my eye-patch…Whoa, she is making me blush. That's a first.

"Ah…Well…Thank you Charles…Oh yeah! Charles, you don't have to deliberately use such a boyish-tone to talk to me when I'm around."

"Hn, hn, well I-I do think this way, but before I came here I had to study a boy's movements and speaking habits in order to 'avoid showing my real identity', so it may be impossible for me to change it back."

The one who taught her all these would be Charles' father, that trash that used his daughter like this…I really will kill him. I got my anti-boyfriend sword somewhere and it can always be renamed to anti-jackass of a father sword. (xTenchix:Why the hell not for both? Saves room for an extra sword)(Fangking2: Who do you think will be willing to forge another one of such cursed blades?)

"Bu-But that's...not really like a girl, is it?" Looking dejected, Charles looked around as she asked me timidly. Ah she looks like a sad puppy.

"Hm? Are you talking about how you keep using 'boku'?"

"That, that's right. It's not what a girl would say, so I'll try my best to use an ordinary method to speak while we're alone."

"Hummp there is no need. You are a girl, and the way you speak is rather cute too.

"Cu-Cute...? Me? Re-Really? You're not lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. This Doukugan Ryu always meant what he says. Trust me."

"Re-Rea...Really-that's alright, I guess."

Though I didn't really know what was going on, it seemed like she is unsettled for a minute, then it became alright. I wonder if she is ok?

"Oh yeah, a lot of things happened today. Let's change then."

"Oh, Then I'll go out then." I said to her as I walked toward the door. I was about to walk out until Charles stopped me.

"Huh? Why?" she asked in confused tone.

I turned back to face her with my eye brow raised. It was rather obvious isn't it?

"Well, you can't change when I'm around, right? It will be rude for a guy to be next to a girl when she is undressing."

"Huh? It's fine. I feel bad for Ichika. Well...I don't really feel bothered..."

"Regardless, it isn't right." I told her.

"Bu-But...well, since we're both guys, people might think it's weird if one of us were to go outside, right?"

Ah...That's true. It will look weird and this kind of topic doesn't need unwanted attention from others. Better comply for now.

"Well, that's true... I'll change as well then." I needed to get out of my IS suit anyway.

"Okay, let's do that."

Charles smiled. Her face must be getting somewhat hot as it's flushed to a certain extent, I guess being next to a guy while she was changing is too unexpecte4d. Gomen na.

I turned around to get my fresh clothes out. I turned back to Charles and she flushed seeing my face.

"I, I'll be changing then..."

"Ah...Go ahead."

I turned around once again to change. However the scent from her was noticeable now.

"Ugh, not good...that's a sweet smell over there..."

Though I felt nothing before, after I knew that Charles was a girl, I can pick up a gentle and seductive aroma in our room. This is an armor I smelt before...Oh man.

That's right, it's the aroma a girl has. I sweet scent that us dudes can feel when we are sensitive enough to our environment...This is a blessing and a curse.

"Kore wa...Is it the so-called pheromones? I got to admit it isn't bad."

_"Master...You are a freak!"_

"W-What? What did I do?"

_"You are sensitive enough to or should I say, active enough to notice how a girl smells! What other fetishes do you have! Let me check again!"_

"Wah! You idiot! Some of those are private!"

I need some kind of mental wall to protect my inner thoughts, but Masurao is my inner thought these days...I can't hide anything from her. She will just dig through my mind for answers.

_"I got it!__ How about the china dress? Maybe the prison clothing with the restrain!(C.C from code geass) __I'll try the India's sari dress with tanned skin combo! I can do those native dances too! If that don't work than the Hawaiian leaf skirt with sexy tops!I got great hips master and don't forget I can change my three sizes at will! Just watch! I can make all your dirty fantasies come true you Hentai Master!"_

"That's not it! Don't touch that! WHAT IMAGE ARE YOU PLAYING INMY HEAD? MASURAO!"

"I-Ichika, aren't you changing?"

"O-Oh, oh yeah, I'm changing now."

I better ignore Masurao's complaints for now.

Hearing her say that, I suddenly realized that I was spacing out while I was talking to Masurao. Well, I better change fast.

"...JJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

Stare...jjjiiiiiiiii...Stare

Is it my imagination? For some reason, I feel that someone's staring at me from behind. I know I am not mistaken, because I survived through many ambushes and spying thanks to this sense.

"Charles?"

"Wah! Wh-What's wrong?"

"I'll apologize first if it's just a mistake, but are you staring at me?"

"No, of course not!"

"I, I see."

She is lying.

She vehemently denied it. But my senses which were horned by constant danger can't be fooled! At least give me some credit where it's due.

"..."

Stare-

...Dunois-san? Is there a problem?"

"No peeping."

"Ah? I-I'm not, I was-ah!"

(!Sound of crashing!)

Was that a sound of something falling and crashing? I can hear Charles' soft whimper, and I instinctively turn around to check on her.

"Oi! Daijiobu(You ok?)?"

"Oww...I tripped...huh?"

"Huh?"

Oh man...I may have seen something neat, but it is wrong to do so...I am in trouble now.

It turned out that Charles got tripped by the pants and fell onto the floor. The problem was her posture; she was wearing the tight bra she would normally wear while she's in guy's clothing, and at the bottom, besides the pants that are pulled down to the knees, there are ...Innocent white panties.

Yes Gentlemen...innocent...White...Panties.

I am blesses and I am cursed.

As Charles lost her balance and fell onto the floor, she was on all four limbs to prevent herself from getting hurt. However her postured ended with lifting her butt toward me...I can see everything.

"WAH-"

Damn it! It's bad for us both if there's a girl's cry in here!

I rushed toward my roommate in hopes to muffling her cries with my hand. I quickly cover the distance between us and put my hand on her mouth. For a second it seemed to work...However it seems when I rushed towards her, I might have been too rough. She was pushed by me gently, but as her legs were trapped by her pants she fell easily.

Naturally she grabbed for something to pull herself up. And that something was me.

"Kya!"

"Damn it!"

We fell to the floor and this is where the real trouble began.

When we fell I was on top of her and frankly I tried to soften her landing with my arms. I tried to absorb the impact, but my hands happened to be where her butt landed. Good new I used my instinct to act for me to turn my hand to bend naturally alongside her fall, instead to bending in an unnatural way and break. Bad news...I can cup her butt with my hand.

Oh Yeah...I even gave it a squeeze to make sure I was not dreaming. Charles was surprised at my sudden action, but she was scared enough to grab my neck and pull me toward her. My head was between a girl's chests again...This hasn't happen since Yamada-sensei. I could feel her melons being constrict by her bra and felt the warmth between her chests. I can feel the blood rushing into my head. Her legs were wrapped around me as she tried to use my body as a comfort pillow. It seems she doesn't realize fully on what kind of situation we are in.

"Huh?"

It seems Charles realizes our position.

I lift my head from her chest and looked into her eye. Her violet eyes were in shock, but it slowly turned to a moist teary look. Suddenly out of the blue, her eyes realized what position she is in by holding me in so close. Her conscious faded and Charles the womanly instinct appeared.

She instinctively started to hit me on my head.

"Pow!" fist to the head.

"Wait! Char-"

"Bang!" elbow to the side.

"I a-am sorry!'

"Pang!" palm to the face.

"D-Don't!"

"Pow!" upper to the chin.

"Ow! Charles st-op!"

"Smash!"

Chopping right, slap version on the top of my head.

"Charles!"

"POW!"

"..."

I was slapped by Rafael Revive's IS arm...That was the worst bitchslap I ever felt...

"..."

"Hero Hero-Sound of eyes spinning in exhaustion"

Charles put the unconscious Ichika on the bed and blushed as she changed into her nightwear.

She was looking angry, embarrassed and somewhat happy, and it was rather complicated and weird.

"Re-Really, Ichika's always looked like this, and yet he's..."

Though she knows that Ichika didn't do it on purpose, Charles still can't hold back her emotions.

That was just an accident. It was nothing much, but she still felt angry for treating it as a simple coincidence. It was all done by her woman's instinct! If it is done for by her womanly instinct, then all is right!

At least that is what is she telling herself.

"A-Actually, I wouldn't..."

Saying up to that, Charles finally recovered, and after noticing what she was about to say, her cheeks blushed again. She looked like she wanted to shake off the redness on her face as she shook her head forcefully.

"Ah, Ichika no Baka… What am I going to do?...Whatever, I'm going to sleep! Yes! That's for the best!"

Looking away from Ichika, Charles turned off the lights in the room. As the room immediately became dark, her eyes couldn't adjust immediately.

And maybe because she couldn't see Ichika's face, Charles became unexpectedly daring. The warrior maiden inside of her whispered to be brave...for her own sake. She turned back to Ichika…She can still somewhat see his sleeping face. She can still picture his black hairs, and his eye-patch covering his old wound. She heard about his injury from other personal IS users, but she never found out how…Maybe from his past fights as a gang member?

She still has a hard time believing that Ichika is a gang leader, but other girls confirmed that his followers actually show up during his matches to cheer for him. Rin-san even told her of his older adventure as the rookie fighter, who challenged older gangs and martial artist to test his skills. He was like the hero from a movie …That Ichika.

She kneed down and got closer to his sleeping face…Well it was more like knocked out face, but she isn't picky like that…No! Not because she knocked him out! Never!...Maybe.

"W-What am I doing...This is indecent!"

Charles thought as she closed in on Ichika's face and stared at him. Both of them are less than 5cm away from each other. Charles could feel the breathing and even the body temperature of Ichika, and that caused her heart to pound faster.

"..."

Then, she remembered what Ichika said to her with a serious expression earlier.

_"...If that's the case, just stay here."_

-That was the first time someone said that to her.

"_If you're so called home is an throne cage, then stay with me in my blue sky. Then there is no bar to hold your back and no thrones to cut your wings. If you want to be free then fly under my sky..."_

The first time anyone welcomed me with open arms, beside my late mother.

_"What's there to fear? If you desire to stand own your own, without restrain from that father of yours, then stand under my flag with my protection. That is all there is to it."_

Ever since her mother died, she had lost her only place of refuge. As her blood-related father only gave her a stifling ice chamber feeling, she could only pretend to live in the light.

She no longer felt that she was wanted, continuing to live through the grey cold life. She was a doll...A doll that can never smile.

_"This is not France. This is Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun. A nation where the ideals of bushido and samurais were born! Your father? What of him? In here he is only a man! A one man who dares to challenge me? I swore long ago that those who are under my protection, that they will be protected by my own two hands until the end of my days!" _

When the order her father gave her to go to Japan was finalized, she had no special emotions about it.

However-

She met a boy.

He is a boy, who perhaps dreams too big.

He looks toward the rising sun and intends to grasp it in his hand.

He is a punk, yet he is a warrior.

He is a man who was born to be a leader.

He was a dragon in disguised in the form of a human.

He is a knight that protects the weak.

He is a sword that cuts evil.

He is a warlord who aims for the highest mountain and the vastest sea.

He is a champion for his people and he is the pride of his followers.

He is the Nidaime Doukugan Ryu...He is a Young Conqueror...Who seeks to be the King of Conquest.

His name is...Orimura Ichika.

* * *

><p>"He's really sneaky, that Ichika." Charles muttered under her breath.<p>

Charles again stared at Ichika for a while and showed a gentle look. Then, she reached down lower...lower...lower to his lips. Toward the lips of a man who has single handedly taken her breath away. He who single handedly has given her a reason to stand again. The man that promised to give her a sky and to keep her away from the thorny cage.

She gently planted a kiss on his lips. A gentle kiss that is a kiss of gratitude if you will. Any further is unwise...Too quick...Perhaps...later. When her heart truly settles for this man...When she can property said how she feels to him directly.

"Good night, Ichika..."

Charles hugged her body that continued to burn hot through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Deep within Ichika's soul.<p>

In his mindscape was a large castle...A Japanese castle to be exact. It was grand as it was majestic.

"...You are bold aren't you?" whispered the red haired samurai. She was on a high class sofa with a cup of sake in her hand. She was dressed loosely in her red and yellow hakama and her hair was untied. Her red eyes were staring into a screen in front of her. Her expression was unreadable as she was rather...Upset. She was in her adult form and her appearance was releasing adult appeal that her regular self lacked, or perhaps concealed before. Her very presence was better described a...longing.

"Master has taken you under his protection, so I will not harm you...However...This Masurao doesn't like to have any rivals." Masurao pout as she threw away her sake cup as she stood up. The sake cup smashed into the corner and let out a loud noise of glass breaking.

"You may all fall for my Master, but you will never understand him as this Masurao can. When you all fall behind and perhaps even leave him, unable to bare his burden. When all of you proven to be undeserving of his attention and is cast aside. I Masurao will always be wanted by Master. Master will never throw away Masurao, for Masurao is bonded to Master forever and ever..."

Masurao turned to the side and looked up.

"Sister...Master is in need of your help now...Please see to this immediately."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

From the other side of the mindscape, away from the home of the crimson samurai, was a young girls by a river. Her white dress flipped against the wind. She looked up as well.

"I understand...It is time for me to help master too. This &#$%(!*&, will serve our lord faithfully."

The Silver maiden turned to the reflection of the water. There she could see her master...It is time to speak with him once again. Hopefully, soon he can hear her voice and let her see the world like her younger sister.

* * *

><p>How is it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!<p>

Now the cast for seven servants are complete and the epic fight that will not go as canon will began. look forward to it!

Houki: Saber

Cecilia:Archer

Yukihana: Lancer

Rin: Rider

Ichika: Berserker

Charles: Assassin

Laura:Caster

Few others

Chifuyu: Saber

Tabane: Caster

Yamada: Assassin

Tatenashi:Lancer

Prez's sister...What class does she fit in? As for Rin being Rider...Honestly Rider class are overwhelming calvary, which fits Rin. Also her style of fly and slash in the passing, can be considered as calvary. It might not be convincing, but I can't think of anything else.

Also Anti-boyfriend and Anti-father sword is what i imagined as Zaraki Kenpachi's jagged katana...Oh yeah...It will hurt alot.


	14. Chapter 13 Clash of the Heroes Part1

Ch13 Clash of the Heroes (part1) **Gordius Wheel****: Wheel of Heaven's Authority**

There was nothing here, but a small grass land and a river. Even if he knows they were there, he couldn't see a thing. Ichika looked around him as mists of morning light covered the field. He was not a stranger to this place for he had been here many times this pass weeks. Every night, since his brief fight with Laura, he has been coming here.

This land was sacred to him, for it houses one of the personalities of his IS.

Masurao told me that the sliver haired girl is her sister…Someone who can help me.

I trust my partner and appeared before her many times; however I still couldn't learn her name.

"What is your name?" I asked her many times, but I was answered with a muffled voice that prevented me from hearing her voice.

"Thou shall not hear me for thou are not ready. Until you learn the lessons needed to be learned…My name shall never reach your heart. Unless the time comes for me to come out to aid you…I shall stay within your heart. Always here, but never known…Waiting for the day you need me again."

"Waiting for the day I need you again…Tell me have we met before? Was there a time I needed you before? Had I ever known your name then?"

"…"

"So you can't answer…or won't?"

"…I have always been with you. There is no one in this world who knows me better than you. Ichika…I was the first to hear your ambition. I was with you when that ambition was born and has always been your side as you strived for it."

The silver haired girl looked right into my eyes. Her blue eyes shined like a surface of clear water as it stared into my soul. I felt as if her stare alone, already saw through whom I am. I have no secret to her, for she knows me better than myself.

_"I was there for every battle."_

*Flash*

I punched a thug to the floor.

I was surrounded by all sides by large and beefy looking thugs. I was all alone save for the ever faithful Kojuro who was watching my back. I smirked before charging towards them.

They were crushed like bugs. However, i noticed the glance of another teen with long black hair. His eyes were darks as his hair. He was wearing in a school uniform consists of white shirts and black pants with a belt. He was crossing his arms on his chest and watched me. After seeing the last of his gangs fell, he stepped forward.

The two of us got into a stance and charged,

"_I was there for every time you were hurt."_

*Flash*

The two of us exchanged several blows with our fists. Some were blocked, however some were received. I did a spin kick toward the opposing male, however he skillfully dodged like an eel. He took a Karate stance. It was the 'Matchless Stance.' I eyed him carefully as he charged at him. Taking a risk, I attacked the open left side, however the man spring into action as he masterfully avoided my strikes and struck the side I left open, sending me to the floor.

_"I was there when your sword was drawn."_

*Flash*

I slowly drew my blade as the black haired male pulled out his own. His hair danced like a strand of silk strings as he got into a drawing stance. I dropped my sheath, declaring my intent to mortally wound or to even kill him . He got into a drawing stance as well…This duel will be the finisher.

_"I was there when you declared war."_

*Flash*

An image of me on my bike and sword drawn appeared. It seems that I was saying something, for my image was moving his mouth.

My image stopped talking and raised the sword higher and pointed down the hill, where he found another group of bikers. Anyone would realize then that it was an order to attack.

_"I was there when you were alone."_

*Flash*

I was alone in my house. It was in the middle of the night and the moon was crescent. I folded my hands behind my back and simple stared into the night sky looking at the curved moon. I was simply enjoying the view and the vast open space in the heaven above.

_"I was there when you are at your weakest."_

*Flash*

I stared back at the black haired teen from before. This time it was no random battlefield, but a dark, broken, and old high school. It seems like I was proposing something to the other boy, but he refused…my eye was filled with sorrow. I gripped the sword on my side so tight my knuckles turned white. I was truly lost as all form of peace failed… now I need to crush this man with all my might.

_"I was there when you shed tears in sorrow." _

*Flash*

The black haired man was in my arms. His body was limp and bloody, but he was alive. In the man's hand was a broken sword handle and the corner of his mouth was bloody and smeared with trace of blood. The man whispered something softly to me and my form trembled in sorrow and immeasurable sadness.

Ichika held the man's body closer to his chest. For first time in long time…HE shed a tear for a loss of a worthy rival.

_"I was there when you are at your triumph."_

*Flash*

I stood on a mountain of bodies. It was made of rival gangsters and yakuzas. Each body was alive, but beaten to submission. Around him were his gang members. Like a proud army greeting their lord, they cheered as one to honor their victory and their lord.

I smiled at my warriors and turned and nodded to his adviser and right-hand man, Kojuro. I turned back to his friends are raise his fist in victory and all cheered around him.

_"I was there when your life took a new path."_

*Flash*

I was in a room with a stationed Uchigane. I put my hand upon it and suddenly the machine came to life and a flood of information invaded my mind. I stared in awe as my very body was starting to be covered in metallic armor and machine coverings. I, a man, was in an IS and was piloting it.

_"I was there when you received me."_

*Flash*

Beep…beep…beep.

I was on a hospital surgical table.

Above me was Tabane with her silly smile and in her hand a surgical instrument.

I didn't understand much of the situation, but…I knew that she was replacing something that can never be given again…Unless it was by crazy genius Shinonono Tabane.

"Your new vision…your sight…Just leave it to super genius Tabane-san! Ik-kun only needs to sleep. Tabane-chan will deal with everything."

_"I was there…When you swore to be the strongest the world has ever seen, for only the strongest can protect the strongest woman in the world. _

*Flash*

I was patting my eye-patch concealing the newly replaced eye. I could feel the pulsing sensation underneath his eye-patch. I was weak, so must become strong now . To be weak is to be a burden for his sister, so he now must be strong.

To conquer everything means to be acknowledged as the strongest. This is no longer a simple oath, but an absolute order! I will be the strongest under this heaven and over this earth.

A hero brings the people under his wings to take on the world.

I want to conquer the world to acquire a single person.

For one person and that one person only!

_"I was there when you took the title as Doukugan Ryu."_

*Flash*

Kojuro was kneeling before me and so was everyone else. I was sitting before them as dignified as a lord toward his samurais. Kojuro turned to the followers and raised his arms.

"We, the followers of the Orimura Ichika, hereby swear to march alongside you and to reach the distance you seek to master. We here by purposes to follow your step to reach the very end of life and this world. I hereby serve our lord Orimura Ichika…The Doukugan Ryu. As his ShinDateGun, We obey the command of the one eyed dragon and we will ready to throw down our lives for your dream to write your name down in the text of history as peerless and matchless. A single hero unequal to all. Tenka Saikyo, Tenjo Tenge.(Strongest in the World, Above Heaven and Under Heaven) !"

The men cheered in agreement. Here was all where it started. Where the Doukugan Ryu first appeared.

*Flash END*

The sliver haired girl finished her speech. I can feel the very power in her words. I couldn't argue with her. Her presence, her worth, and her conviction…How can I question such valor and strength. She is a mystery, but not a threat that will harm me.

She lifted her hands in a graceful manner and turned to me.

"I am…No, my true name will be given at later date. For now call me Tama."

"Tama? As in Soul?...Very well." I replied.

Tama…It is a good name for any. At least until I learns her true name.

I raised my hands as my IS appeared on my body. Even in this world of dreams , I can use my IS. I snapped my finger as something appeared behind my back…A weapon that I always have had ever since I achieved the First-Shift, but never got to use. A weapon that I received to change the tide of the battle to my side. A weapon for which I need her help to master it.

"Tama, help me to master this…We are running out of time."

"Then we will begin now." The girl's sheer presence covered the land. I can literally taste the power rolling off of her.

"Focus…I share your vision when we do this. This weapon must become an extension of your body and your mind alone to command this. By the speed of thought, by speed of instinct, and by sheer focus, you must command this weapon. This weapon whose power can change the method of IS forever.

"Ah…"

I raised my hand and I tried to take control of this weapon.

"I understand."

Behind me a shadow of my new weapon float into the air…It form was mysterious to all but us.

* * *

><p>It's now the last week of June. The whole Academy has already gotten into the individual division tournament mode, and the panic far exceeded what was expected. It was about time for the 1st round, and all the students were still settling the admin matters, clearing the arenas and guiding the guests in.<p>

Students were running all around their changing room, getting ready for battle. In the boy's changing room, two people were idly watching the TV screen for further updates.

"But this is really shocking..." I muttered as I watched the government officials from all over the world, researchers, enterprise representatives and other people were all gathered here. It seems the event attracted many top brasses.

"There will be people scouting the third years and others checking the progress of the second years after their training. Though the first years shouldn't be affected, I guess they will be noticed if they get the top positions in the tournament."

"Humm…it's a tough work then…Will your father be here?"

"…I don't know."

Hummm…It's a shame, that I can't get a chance to punch the crap out of Rafael Dunois today. We've finished changing into our IS suits. I check my black body suit, making sure all was ready and not a single flaw to hinder me. I checked the arm guard that was in a shape of black dragon coiling around my arm. It seems Masurao was ready as well.

"The schedule should be out."

I nodded to Charles word as I stare into the screen. I only have two concerns…Laura and Yukihana…They are the biggest threats.

"Ah, it seems like we have our opponents."

I switched the screen to the schedule and hold my thoughts, looking intently at the words on the screen.

"…Kore wa…Unmeida(Fate)…" I softly muttered to myself. This is the finest challenge that I can hope for…A perfect challenge.

There was a long writing on the bottom to explain the match up and I read them silently as Charles read them out loud.

"In regard of the power of the 3.5th generation IS Masurao and the uneven number of students, the Student Council and the teachers have decided that the opposing team will have a 3rd gen, one customized 2nd gen and a standard unit to balance the odds. This will hopefully push the rivaling contestants beyond their limits. Signed by the Student Council President." Charles read out loud.

I stared with a questioning look at her.

"Basically, because the Masurao is too strong, we will be fighting three instead of two opponents."

"Ah."

The screen revealed the names of the fighter and their opponents.

"Orimura Ichika and Charles Dunois…"

"…VS…"

"Laura Bodewig…"

"Shinonono Houki…"

"and…"

"And…"

"Sanada Yukihana."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"…"

Located opposite of Ichika and Charles was a corner of the air-conditioned changing room that was overcrowded.

One of them was Laura Bodewig, Sanada Yukihana, and Shinonono Houki.

Three of them gave off a weird presence, seemingly covering all the heat that was generated.

"That man in the first round? Such is the good fortune." thought Laura as she smirked. She will have satisfaction on this fight.

"My first opponent's Ichika? Why is it this combination..." thought Houki as she closed her eyes, her heart was still wavering.

"Ichika-dono…My spears shakes in excitement." Thought Yukihana as she shook in excitement. This is her first official match and her opponent was Ichika…She couldn't ask for a better match.

* * *

><p>Houki shook her head and sighed. She is now in a team of three against a team of two. Her honor and pride forbids her to engage in such a unfair set up, however she has something more important than pride riding on this battle…She can't falter now.<p>

Also the reasoning is sound in a way. Both Yukihana and Charles are using a custom model and Ichika and Laura was using a 3rd generation IS or higher. Since Masurao is higher in terms of rank than 3rd generation IS, having her might not be a completely a bad thing. Also…She fears that to Ichika, this might be more amusing than a problem. He is a proud warrior who is confident in his victory. He will not see her as a coward.

Houki turned to glance at her teammates.

Though Laura was more than capable in terms of battle prowess, Houki couldn't agree with her, and Laura had no intention of listening to her. Even if she spoke, the most she said was 'Don't get in my way'.

They just couldn't get along.

Yukihana on the other hand is easier to get along, but she is hot headed and too brash. Whenever they team up to spar with Ichika, Yukihana had terrible team work ability, which Ichika exploited many times…This match will not be an easy one.

Houki signed out loud and readied herself. There was no point in complaining about her misfortune or her situation like a child. Before the match can began, she can talk to Yukihana…at least to remind her of the task.

Her goal is clear…Her sword shall pave the way for her victory. That is all to it.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

Charles and I were on our way to the deployment field. Our IS was activated, but my Akakiri and my helmet were off. I held my helmet in my arm as Charles followed behind me. It almost seems like a samurai in the Sengoku era walking to meet his troops with his direct subordinate behind him.

"So…What do we do now? Normally in two vs. two it is best to attack the weak link together and to face the last one in one against two, but now we are the one with the disadvantage." Asked Cahrles.

"True, however that doesn't mean that it is a complete advantage…Even if they have the strength in numbers, without teamwork it means nothing. Laura is too proud to ask for help and Yukihana has no experience in leading a team. She is more used to deal with her enemies in a one on one battle than in a group battle."

I checked my scanner for any flaws or problems, but I turned it off as I found no problems in my system.

"Houki on the other hand, has a great handicap due to the Uchigane unable to bring out all her skill. That unit is a more of a restrain than a help to her. With her team being unreliable she will too have to fight independently. Together they are a threat, but separate…There is no prey more appealing than that."

It seems my assurance made Charles more confident as she nodded to my reasoning.

"Whoa! Ichika that is a great deduction. I would have never thought of it like that." She praised me with her angelic smile.

"It is the result of constant fighting…Such things comes naturally after some time."

Oh boy, her praise will make me blush.

We were at the entrance…All or nothing.

"Let's go Charles."

"HAI!"

* * *

><p>Outside in the stadium once again the glorified cheer squad arrived.<p>

"ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!"

The men of DateGun were in their 'manly' outfits consisting from biker jackets to male hakama with an bandana or Japanese ropes across their forehead. This time they even brought a large drum for summer festivals and two volunteers were in fudoshi, a white loincloth with blue haori on their back started to slam the two sticks against the massive drum.

"Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!"

The sound of the drums was like a war drums on a battle field. The men cheered and jeered as they wave their banners and flags. Their excitement even attracted and infected other timid girls to cheer out loud.

"ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!"

"Fight on Aniki!"

"Kick their asses!"

"Ah! It is Sanada-neechan! Don't worry we will cheer for you too!"

"Spank them Aniki!"

"Who's the sliver haired chibi?"

"Ah? Who's that babe with the sword? Hey sweetheart, want a real man to treat you right?"

"BAKA! That's Aniki's childhood friend! Do you have a death wish?"

"Seriously! Aniki has all the rotten luck! Forgave me Aniki's childhood friend-sama!"

Among the cheer squad were Cecilia and Rin. Those who know Rin and recognized Cecilia from the past matches decided to serve them hands and feet. The two girls got a small flag from the gangsters and starting cheering as well.

"Ichika-san ganbare!"

"Ichika! You better beat her up!"

The girls were excited even if they were not fighting.

As the girls were cheering another special individual showed up.

She walked toward with a confident posture that was grand and majestic. A stance of a ruler or a potential queen.

"Oh? It seems that the Doukugan Ryu has plenty of people cheering for him."

When the two representatives and DateGun soldiers turned around they were greeted with the banner that said single character…the character was 'Kai.' The woman leading a band of girls carrying that banner and several other red flags with the symbol and words of the Kai was the head honcho of the Kai's all girl gang herself. Takeda Shime.

"I heard that little Yukihana will be in the tournament so I showed up…But to think she will get to fight the Dragon of Oshu."

Takeda Shime was a beautiful woman with long white hairs with glowing golden eyes. She had tanned skin with toned muscles that were rather appealing. She wore a forehead protector on her head, which had a character for 'kai.' This time she was wearing a red haori with no clothing underneath it. She had white wrappings bounding her chest and wore a white fudoshi as well. She held a war fan out like a general ordering an attack.

"Ora! Don't you boys think that Doukugan Ryu will have the unchallenged cheers, the Kai is here for our sister who is about to fight for her man!"

"HUH?"

"Nani?"

Exclaimed Rin and Cecilia.

Shime turned to them with a smirk.

"It is the way of the Kai! If a woman of the Kai desires a man than we take him by force or in combat! YUKIHANA! THIS IS A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME! DEFEAT DOUKUGAN RYU AND HE CAN'T COMPLAIN AGAINST YOU CLAIMING HIM! SHOW HIM YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT!"

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled out the two representative and other students who heard the declaration.

Shime turned to them with a broad laughter.

"This is the way of the Kai! There is no negotiation!"

Her oppressing presence managed to shut the girls up, however they have support from a reliable man.

"CHOTO MATTE!" yelled out a voice as Katakura Kojuro showed up in his white lab coat and a clip board.

"Katakura Kojuro? What are you doing here?"

"To stand beside my lord and to support him is my sacred duty! By normal means I will be at the command tower supporting him there. However! Since the boss of the Kai showed herself and my lord is unable to face you, as the Right Eye of the Dragon, I'll face you! Prepare yourself! Takeda Shime!"

"Oh? You intend to cross blades with me? Very well, come!"

"A bushi doesn't draw his sword for unnecessary reason! There are other ways for us to duel!"

Kojuro grabbed his lab coat and cast it aside revealing that he too was wearing a haori and a fudoshi. Unlike Shime, he had one of those white rope bandanas on his forehead and holding a small drum in his hand.

"This duel is a cheer duel! May the best support win!"

"Very well, Katakura. You truly worth the title as the Right Eye of the Dragon. Here I come!" roared out Shime as she too took out a drum. The two top class fighters and their subordinate got into a cheer off that even out shined the cheer off between Ichika's fan and Rin's fan from before.

"ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!"

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!"

"DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The deafening cheer shock the entire stadium as the excitement reached the all-time high.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

The three girls watched the cheer off with a sweat drop.

"What are they doing?" asked Houki.

"I think Onee-sama and Katakura-dono are having a cheer off." Relied Yukihana with a weak chuckle.

"How idiotic and stupid." Muttered out Laura.

Suddenly a dark shadow was cast over them and they looked up to see what was casting this large shadow.

"NO such thing Bodewig. That is a fine example of fighting spirit. There is no shame in serving their lord and encouraging their comrade. It is good to see such fine comrades."

The three girls looked up to see Ichika and Charles already there above them. The three got serious as they realized his stealth mode fooled the sensor and Charles' signal was concealed by being close to him as well.

An enemy fighter just simply got near them without them noticing…This is not a good sign.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

I floated above them as I looked down on them. I put on my black helmet and activated my Akakiri, covering me in shroud of crimson lights.

"Sure saves a lot of time, meeting in the first round. But I never imagined this kind of match up." I call out to them.

"I feel the same."

"This is unexpected huh Ichika-dono."

"Doesn't matter, I will defeat you here for the instructor's sake."

I turned to the one with the most hostile aura against me and smirked.

"Do you wish to quit now Faker? Even with the Waka Tora and Houki by your side, your victory is too far and unreachable."

"I have no reason to rely on the weak. I can deal with you on my own."

I raised my eye brow at her boast. Does she truly believe she can win in two vs one? Even when she has the advantage of numbers? That is too much pride and not enough commander in there…I can use that thanks.

"Oh…Such a boast! True while those who with power may boast however they like. However such boasts toward me should only be made if you are the biggest threat or at least stronger than me. For now I need to address the most powerful member out of three of you."

I draw out the Kuroshiki from a basket of light by my hips like draw a sword from a sheath. I pointed my deadly blade at Yukihana.

"Sanada Yukihana! I wish to cross blade with you here to test your new spears! With those Hougu(Noble Weapons) by your side I expect a match among matches!"

Yukihana seemed surprised at my declaration to her strength. The Tiger's Cub smirked with me and raised her twin spears. The deadly shield cutting spears shine by the sun light as she waved and twirled.

"Then allow me to live up to your expectation!"

"I will accept nothing less!"

"Why you…"

"Ichika! How dare you ignore me!"

Laura seemed angry at me brushing her off the as the top opponent and Houki also seems mad for ignoring her; however this was all a part of a plan.

I checked my IS screen for the time…less than 10 seconds.

I gave Charles a glance and she nodded to me…We are ready for this.

"Masurao…Tama…lets go."

"Hai my master!" came a cheerful voice of Masurao.

"…Wakarimashita(I understand)." Came the soft and gentle voice from little Tama…Yosh! They are both ready for this fight.

I rolled my neck around and hear few crack in my neck. I lift my fist into the air and turned on the loud speaker.

"OK! ARE YOU REAL GUY?"

My group recognizing my opening call rallied together to answer my call.

"""""YEAH!"""""

"PUT YOUR GUNS UP!"

""""YEAH"""""

"ALRIGHT! This is going be a crazy party! SO…"

I summoned my Kuroshiki in my right hand and got into a cool looking stance with my legs spread out and my sword raised above my head.

"HERE WE GO!"

"ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI ANIKI!"

Our spirit and morale stood above any mountain and reached beyond any sea.

We are so ready!

* * *

><p>As expected my call has brought out the mass cheer that normally disturbed the confidence of my opponents, however these three were all skilled warrior that mental interference didn't affect their focus.<p>

It's alright; it will be boring if they of all people get intimidated by the cheer and pressures of the fans.

There're only 5 seconds till the start of the battle.

4…

3…

2…

1…

0!

**"START!" **

I raised my sword high…It is time to fight to the death!

* * *

><p>The moment the battle started, I immediately dashed to the side and attacked the other three from a right angle with my sword. My movement was smooth as if I was skating on a field of ice and my shroud of crimson glory was covering me from their sensor, so they had to track me by their eyes. Too bad, because I am pretty fast.<p>

"When out-numbered…Attack the weak point of the enemy's formation."

I jumped into the air with my body bend backward in a C-shape. In this posture, I can bring out a powerful overhead strike that out-powers normal double handed overhead strike, but I expose my chest for a critical blow. This is a foolish and risky frontal attack that only perhaps amateurs perform however…It is perfect in my case.

"WOOOHHH!"

I forced my attack on top of Houki, who in responds raised her sword for a high block and shift her stance to absorb my blow.

"CLANK!" The two of us grind our weapons together in a deadly lock of steel. However it was clear that my opening move had its use for it was unexpected and it was powerful. It managed to bring her down to her knee. Houki's arms were shaking as she couldn't absorb all the impact of my reckless attack.

"ksh…Ichika, such attack is useless."

"Is that what you think?" I said to her with a smirk on my face. My playful look will be rather unsettling to the onlookers.

"A dummy says 'huh?'."

"Huh?"

I can't believe she fell for it.

I simply kicked her on her chest with a low front kick with my hooved shaped feet and directed my blade to block a swift attack from Yukihana's red spear…the Gae Dearg. Yikes…that's dangerous.

"Ichika-dono! SHOUBU!(MATCH!)" yelled out the tiger's cub as she thrust her red lance to my body again.

I smirked as I redirected the deadly red edge of the shield piercing spear with the side of my sword. I felt as if the time slowed down as I could clearly see her attack and the sparks our weapons created during contact. I saw the details of the red spear as it made contact with my sword and watched as it slowly missed me…And like a lightning the time flow normally and I attacked her side with a swift side strike. The attack was not a deep one, but it left a minor dent and scratch on her armor. It wasn't enough for A.B to activate, but it was a wound to the pride, for that first contact between the two of us in this match. I draw first blood and the first hit on both Houki and Yukihana.

"Nani?"

"Just because you get new nifty spears…"

I raised my leg to and turned my knee around in a semicircular motion.

"Doesn't make you invincible!"

I roundhouse kicked her open side with my metal hooved feet. My kick has sent her toward Houki, however it exposed now my back to Laura, which means certain death.

"Humph..."

Laura stretched her right hand out—it's coming.

I remember the conversation I had with Charles before the match…The deadly weapon known as AIC, the Active Inertia Canceller.

I felt my body freeze and I couldn't move my limbs…I has under her mercy.

"Launching an attacking after the get-go? You're really easy to understand. Not only that you turned you back to an enemy…You are pathetic and useless. A true disgrace toward the name Orimura." The last bit of her sentence made me want to lay her on my thigh and spank her ass till it bleeds, but no worry…I can wait.

I could literally imagine her smug look behind my back, but I wasn't worried about what she will do to me now…For I been under mercies of many powerful women. It isn't so bad after the rough treatment, you will get to see their cute side after a while. Too bad this girl isn't letting me have that time.

"...Very good, very good, it's good that we understand each other." I responded. With my back turned to her she couldn't see my large confident smirk.

"Then you should know what I'm about to say."

I heard a loud sound of something heavy being readjusted. It must be her big ass rail gun. Honestly bigger doesn't mean better…In this case.

"Say good bye."

""ICHIKA(SAN!)"" came the cry from Cecilia and Rin from the crowd. I can pick up their voices and faces with my hyper sensors easily, but no problem…I have a guardian angel with a beautiful smile.

"I won't let you!"

Charles jumped over my head and began firing her .61 cal sub machine gun Gram and started to fire the explosive bullets that scattered down like rain. The sound of her guns firing rang across the stadium and I actually felt some of those empty casings landing on my shoulder and feet. I watched with amusement as those casing rolled away in piles. My angel has lethal weapons baby!

""Che...!""

Laura abandoned her attack and raised her arms to protect herself. At that moment my body was able to move again.

"HHAAAHHH!"

I spun around with a well-placed step technique from kendo and struck down on her side with the Kuroshiki. The damage was small and shallow; however it was a good start. Charles fired on her again and she raised her hands to block, but I was too close for her to counter easily. I managed to land several blows on our opponents and Charles and I were spotless. I continued my flow of attack by back kicking Laura away from Houki and Yukihana.

"Charles! Just as planned! Keep Laura busy!"

Charles immediately changed her gun and pointed it forward, summoning an assault rifle in her left hand. Light gathered in the air and formed a gun in less than a second. She fired consecutive shots at Laura as the one eyed girl had to make more distance between her and her team.

This, by the way, is Charles' special personal skill, Rapid Switch, an ability to quickly summon weapons in battle without calling it out. This could be pulled off due to Charles' skill and decision making. A skill that allows her to use a 2nd gen IS to perform evenly with a 3rd generation IS.

"Don't forget about me here."

Mobilized in the Uchigane, Houki appeared to block the attack that was aimed at Laura as she deployed a physical shield that was well-suited for a defensive IS. However…

"You're the one who forgot about me!" I yelled out as I stopped her attempt to help Laura.

*KLANG!*

Houki and I are locked in close-ranged combat as the hits let out sparks. Her high vibration katana grinded against my serrated anti-matter sword. My black blade heat up in red particles as it activated its chain sword effect. Houki was ill-equipped in IS and in its weapon.

The two of us exchanged several slashes, but neither of us dared to take a step back. We clashed our blades over and over again, but only thing that moved away was the sparks and the air. I tried to attack her legs, but she parried with a low sword stance and followed up with a rising sword strike to my leg to the chest, however I parried her attack and redirected the flow to the air above us. As both our arms and swords were facing toward the sky, we finished our dance with an overhead slash at the same time and ended up with another sword lock.

"Not bad." I praised her. There is only a handful of swordsmen in my generation that can keep up with me so well.

"You too." She replied, but I noticed she was sweating a lot, it seems the ill-equipped IS was making her worry.

I continued to use my sword to attack and defend as I increased the power of my thrusters. The accelerated slashes started to push Houki back.

"Ugh! Damn it...!"

"This is it!" I declared as I went for a decisive blow to finish her off, however a familiar red lance got into the way as Yukihana took over the dance for Houki. The swift lancer swung and twirled her spear to keep me away from her and Houki. Then she got into a low stance with the spear pointed to the floor. It was a stance that allows form for stab and blocks any attacks from low to high in any direction. With the distance between us, she now has control over the attack.

"I am Sanada Genjiro Yukihana! Here I come Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika!"

"I, Orimura Ichika stand before you! If you dare then come at me!"

I clashed my black steel against her red lance, however I had to summon its twin, the Byakushiki to block an attack by Gae Buidhe. If I get hit by that yellow spear…I might actually lose. She struck her deadly lances at me, however I twirled and twisted out of her attack and used the twin swords to redirect her attacks to avoid any critical hits. Any one of these attacks can be the Barrier Void attack, so I can't take any chances.

I swung and she blocked. I took the offensive as I took a step by step to advance as I slashed and Yukihana took a step back as she retreated as she countered. I used the two katana's in my hands to cover the time lag of each swings to overwhelm the spear woman, however Yukihana managed to spin and twirl the lances in her hands to cover her entire form in a defensive field and remained uninjured.

"Voosh!"

"Clank!"

She flicked her lance at me and twisted and turned to get the better ground to attack. She extended those spears only for a micro second, until she pulled back to attack again. I struck back to get in close and personal, but she too redirected my attacks to make an opening for her attacks. She blocked my Byakushiki with her Gae Dearg and thrust the Gae Buhide to my opened left(Klang!) but I crossed the Kuroshiki to my chest and blocked the deadly cursed weapon. I undid our close lock to take advantage of the distance("Ora ora ora!)but Yukihana rapidly thrust with the short spear, which caused me to take a step back and lose ground…A mistake.

"Swoosh!"

"Clash!...Grind and disengage!"

"Clank!"

Slash! Slash and block!

"Klang!"

"Voosh!"

Dodge!

By normal standards and understanding of the weapon known as the spear, it is a weapon that should be a wielded with both hands. It is common knowledge. So for a lancer to use two spears is just a means to confuse the enemy. A petty trick to fool the eye and a clever usage of two long weapons.

Yukihana twirled the twin spears in both hands and spun them around to widen the distance between us and thrust the red lance to my chest. I stepped back to avoid it.

If that is the case, then between one's habitual weapon and the weapon used to dazzle the enemy, 'feint' and 'solid' moves can be distinguished in battle. However…Sanada Yukihana is not a woman who relies on pitiful tricks. Even before she received the GAE spears or even an IS, She always held two tridents of equal length and used them both with no favor. Even after receiving a long spear and a short spear, she didn't fall into the obvious easiness of 'feint' and 'solid' moves and reliance of lighter lance for finishers.

"Klang!"

"VOOSH!"

"CLANK! CLANK!"

Sanada Yukihana will not use any pitiful tricks…She is still the spitfire she was all those years ago. Fighting using sheer valor and honor. She is simply too dumb or pure hearted to spoil herself with trickery and deceit. She will always charge like a cavalry that was once made the Takeda family famous during the Sengoku Era.

Yukihana swung the lance in her right hand to my right blind side not in a thrust, but in a pole swing. I tried to block with the Byakushiki, but was overpowered and had to dodge backward. The swinging shaft covered a wide area, its strength and speed equal to what would be achieved with both hands. It was not the IS…She naturally had two hands that each equally rivals a pair of hands.

Also because she uses them with one hand, there were many moves not capable when a spear is used conventionally with two hands. One such example is a thrust from an unexpected angle.

"Clank!" Clank!"

Swing!

Block!

Slash!

Never the less a lance has its own limitations. Because of its extended length, a gap would inevitably show up between two attacks. During that time, the shorter spear from the left can follow in and continue to hassle me. However I am a dual blade user, I can match her tempo to block her secondary attack just fine.

Yukihana's eyes narrowed as she spun around to build up power and performed a single, but powerful thrust. I parried aside her long spear and dug into her guard. I grinded my Byakushiki against the Gae Dearg and slammed the Kuroshiki on the Gae Buhide.

"Tsk…This became a contest of strength again."

"Oh…Not very confident are you WakaTora?"

"Nowhere close Ichika-dono!" grind out Yukihana as she pushed against my sword even harder.

Yukihana was effectively immobilized and so was I…Or was I?

Masurao is a full body IS that covers my entire chest and even face. It has no shoulder wings like the other IS and its armors is smaller and thinner, however the armor is more flexible and skin tight, so I can do something like this easily.

What will I be doing?

Well…it is easy.

I'll be doing the following.

"Naïve!"

I kneed the Uchigane Waka Tora on the chest and stomp kicked to her side. Yukihana fell down to her butt and my stomp pushed her to the ground. She let out a cough and moan of pain at my sudden kick.

"HAH!" I yelled out as I flew above her and slashed down at her, the sudden slash from high ground damaging her shoulder. Before I can continue however ("HAHHH!") Houki dashes in for a slash.

I dodged her attack and slashed back as well. The two of us exchanged several expert level sword dance and we disengaged…and observed each other. I took a glance at the Kai no Tora's little cub.

Yukihana will be down for another 5 seconds from his stomp kick, so I have some time to deal with Houki before Yukihana can get back up.

"OHHHH!" I used my Akakiri's shroud to the best of its ability. In this red mist my movement was concealed and with Akakami, Houki's IS will not be able to track me to foresee any attack beside her eyes…Which was hindered by Akakiri. I once again thank the Masurao for her double stealth ability.

My attacks were hidden and sharp. I was not using kendo by any mean. A kendo is a sport and kenjutsu is a killing art. Even with Houki's skill, she unfortunately lacks real life experience. My slashes managed to push Houki back easily. It seems that Uchigane is more of a hindrance than help for her. With every movement my red mane waved around me like a dancing fire and I struck her guard over and over again.

"Clank!" "Clank!"

Houki was definitely unable to predict my attacks as her sensors were buzzing at nothing and her vision was clouded by a bright crimson mist that really starts the bug the eyes after a while.

* * *

><p>(Houki POV)<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it…If I had a 3rd generation IS." Thought Houki as she parried a horizontal slash and spun around to dig into Ichika's guard, but her plan was foiled by a quick slide from Ichika. It was clear while Ichika's dodge was done by his battle sense and his incredible physical strength and conditioning…However his advance IS played a big role.<p>

Its power was above average, but its control in speed and agility while in high acceleration was too much.

She managed to trap him in a sword dance, but he always manages to break through them with sheer speed that was below Ignition Boost by several levels, but with incredible direction control and balance.

"So…The gap of our skills are even wider with IS…Can I not reach you without a personal IS?" thought the Kendo girl as she parried and redirected a triple thrust from Byakushiki and duck and avoid a following wide and sharp slashes.

Suddenly Ichika slid into my guard and went into a mad sword dance that was like being in a middle of a tempest. The sword strikes were filled with so much power that it was teeth rattling.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"Klang!"

"Klank!"

"Baa-nk!"

"Voosh!"

I swung from the right and turned to swing from the left. I spun and swung as I pushed Houki back step by step. I waved my arms left and right in consecutive strikes to hammer her vibration katana which was now showing signs of chips and cracks. My powerful blows were perhaps unrefined to naked eyes, and most likely it was true, for I was prioritizing power over form. I need to overwhelm her after all.

I slashed and sliced many times over, but I noticed her lower area was unguarded. Most likely more wary of the sword than anything else. I did a push kick on her chest which knocked the air out of her chest and stomp the ground hard to leave a crater. I was now in a stance for a full powered overhead strike.

Noticing my powerful and solid striking stance, Houki panicked and raised her sword up high for a block. I was about to slash through her hastily made guard and to her body when a deadly red lance was shoved to my face from the side. Fortunately I manage to avoid the attack by titling my head. Yukihana came in for a stab with her short spear; however I managed to blast backward away from both the girls. My sudden back dash released a small burst of GN-Particles to leave a red tail to follow my slide. Honestly, my slides and twists may not be fast as Ignition Boost, but it was sharp and easy to use in tight corner. Once again my IS is a badass.

_"If only you would reward me as much as you praise me master."_

_"Not now. Down girl!"_

She pouted in my mind, but obeyed, we are in a fight after all.

I did a practice slash to my right and looked back at my two enemies. I opened the com link back to them, unless I do this, my Akakami will jam their communication for good. By the way, since our fight started, only I got to talk with any of them. These two can't even talk to each other in their private or open channel because of me. They can still shout to each other, but in a distance surrounded by gunfire from Laura and Charles it is a hindering obstacle.

"…Dealing with two of you is tougher than before…So you guys have been training huh?"

Yukihana twirled the spears in elegant fashion and settle them, down to her side. Houki too got into a guard stance. She was breathing hard, but she managed to avoid any hits from my onslaught.

"If you think I will let you stay ahead me all the times, then you are wrong Ichika."

"To be a bushi(warrior) is to become stronger from every battle. I trained every day to master my new spears to face you Ichika-dono!"

I smirked at their words. They are truly befitting to be my friends and rivals. Good! Such conviction and attitude is most worthy! Anything less will be unfitting for such women.

"Then (Flick and raised my sword) that valor and spirit, I shall answer with all my skill!" I cried out as I shift into a dual sword stance. I shift my legs to make a semi-wide, but light and springy stance…A stance that allows me to dash into any direction with a twitch of my leg.

"RATATATATATATATATATATA!"

"KATATATATATATATATATATA!"

"VOOSH! BOOM!

Behind me Charles was holding Laura back with a combination of mid to long range guns. Laura was using her AIC to stop a barrage of bullets from Gram, however she had to dodge a rocket from the IS bazooka, the Calamity.

"Click!"

"Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!"

Laura unleashed her 6 cable blades also known as Slash Harkens at her, but Charles proven herself to be agile as she managed to deflect or at least redirection off course by shooting at them and dodging them.

_"If seems Charles is holding her back just as planned._" I thought to myself. I have seen what the sword and spear samurais here can do…Their weakness was exactly what Charles and I expected.

Now's the time!

"Charles!"

"Got it!"

Suddenly I released a mass storm of GN-Particles to make a make-shift mist field to cover their vision and sensors to not only conceal me, but also Charles and Laura. It is like ninjas with their Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker). The two of us vanished into the smoke and mist and flew into the air. As soon as I left the mist, the crimson light show faded away.

"Plan C." I yelled out.

"Understood! Let's go Ichika!"

Allow me to explain my plans.

The Plan A was to first separate the girls from one another as we dealt with them separately. An isolation tactic to see how they each fare alone and away from one another. However it was proven half useful as Yukihana and Houki was surprisingly well working as a pair. As expected Laura didn't even bother to work together, however she seems to have trouble with Charles ability to adapt to close and long range fighting to prevent Laura from advancing to me easily.

Plan B was to take out their weak link who is unfortunately Houki. Doing this it will lead us to a two vs. two battle to focus our power more. By taking out Houki first we planned to move to Plan C, but it's ok…It matters little in the end.

Plan C…Now this is an obvious and yet clever ploy. It was an isolation tactic again; however it was rather evil and annoying. The answer is simple…it was the sky this time.

The blue sky above us is the deadly hunting ground…A hunting ground where a deadly hunter strives.

That hunter's name is…Masurao.

Charles and I were back to back as Laura followed us into the air, however…Houki and Yukihana was rooted to the ground.

"Could it be…" muttered Houki as she looked above.

"Oh no!" whispered Yukihana as she too realized the problem.

"Ohhh-yeah!" I yelled out as Charles fired at approaching Laura as we got high into the air. Now Laura was trapped, with no backup in two vs. one.

* * *

><p>Houki stomped the ground in anger. Her stomp left a small crater on the dirt.<p>

"That fool! Doesn't she see that this is a trap!" shouted Houki as she brain stormed for a solution to this bind.

"We've been had! Houki-san what do we do now?"

Allow me to clarify why. The Uchigane is a hover type IS. It was built with the idea to fight in the ground. Its mobility on the floor is top notch for a mass product model, however its mobility and agility drops in mid-air. Also it lacks the necessary thrusters for high speed mid-air combat.

Even with WakaTora Custom it can't fight well enough. In fact in terms of mid-air spec, a standard Revive is better off than the Uchigane Custom. The Waka Tora is after all focused for ground combat to perform outrageous acrobatic movements and stabilizers to keep up with Masurao in close combat, not for mid-air battle.

While Yukihana might be able to fly high enough to fight, but she will need to come back down sooner or later. Houki on the other hand is worse off even compare to Yukihana. Up there, their advantage in number is meaningless and even if Laura calls for help, at best they can try a jump attack that will be too obvious and easy to counter.

Finally, this is a perfect defense against Yukihana. The only way for her to attack now would be to throw her lance and if she does that…8 out of 10 times Masurao will be able to claim her new lances for myself with **Knight of Honor**. Worst thing that could happen now was for me to get my hands on Gae Dearg or Gae Buhide.

Yukihana and Houki helplessly stared into the sky. It was all up to Laura alone, and she is fighting not one…not two…but in truth, three enemies.

* * *

><p>"Ratatatattataattaatatatat!" the sound of Charles' machine guns raining metal could be heard as Laura was dodging with all her skill, however I came at her like a hound from hell as my red mists seemed like as if devil himself is after her.<p>

**(Author's note: To any Archer's fan. That was referring to Archer's Hunting. The Hound of Red Plain.)**

My all concealing red mists prevented anything from detecting me and her lock-on system failed to get a clear shot at me. Laura's Slash Harkens and her big-ass rail gun were useless as I refuse to be an easy target, but it didn't stop the girl from trying.

"VOOSH!"

I dodged another rail gun shot, but I barely had time to take a breather as she launched her cable blades.

"CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!"

I evaded the attacks one by one. The Slash Harkens came at me to cover multiple directions, but I have a wonderful partner.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Charles managed to snipe them down with her assault rifle and continued to cover my blind spots and openings.

I swung my sword at Laura, but she blocked with her plasma saber. I clashed with her a few more times, but her weapon didn't budge. I lifted my other hand which held Byakushiki and slashed at her plasma blades.

"Buzz…Buzzz…."

The anti-beam sword deflected and disturbed Laura's saber with this anti-beam property.

The pink plasma saber faltered and weakened as my silver white katana dug into it. I smirked as I stabbed at her with Kuroshiki, but she managed to deflect my thrust by swinging her arms in an outside block form. Following her momentum, she spun around to pick up more power and thrust her plasma blade; however I parried her blow for blow.

"Nowhere close! DEATH FANG!" I declared as I performed a spinning slash followed by a reverse gripped slash with Byakushiki. I followed my own spin to perform a spinning hook kick to her head, but she descended slightly to avoid her face from being kicked.

I kept the Byakushiki in a reverse grip as I slashed down with Kuroshiki. As Laura blocked with her saber I stabbed downward with the reversed Byakushiki toward her face. Laura dodged by tilting her head to the side and she even managed to kick me away.

"Oh? Then how about this!"

In a blast of high speed I released a burst of particle rings that spread like it was a sonic boom and blasted myself toward Laura in a unnatural speed that was half as fast as Ignition Boost, but long lasting and controllable.

"HAHHH!"

I slashed all around her in a dazzling red blur. It was a simple hit and run, but with my speed it was like being stung by a swarm of bees and these bees are as big as you.

Clank!

Stab!

Thrust!

Klang!

Slash!

Ting!

Like a deadly hornet or a scorn of god. I was flying toward her in many direction and attacked as I pass. Whenever I pass by her Laura fired her rail gun at my back, however…

(Vooosh!)

(Ratatatatatatatata!)

I was too fast and Charles' cover fire messed up with Laura's aim. Since I was concealed form her lock-on mechanism, she can't auto-lock me like her other targets. I can see the frustration in her face. She clearly hates the fact that she can't just blast me to pieces. If she had a team to help her, this fight wouldn't have been so easy.

"BOOM!"

I narrowly dodged another rail gun blast with a barrel roll. I saw the spinning electrified metal projectile in slow motion as it sailed pass me. I readjusted my speed and posture to come to a stop. I decided to look around the battle field to assess what my scanner and sensors are picking up.

I saw Charles harassing Laura with a combination of machine gun(Gram) and the assault rifle(Vent). Her aim was around 80% on the mark, however it means nothing as Laura was using her AIC to stop the bullets in mid-air. It was like that scene from Matrix, where Neo stopped the bullets with his palm and drops them.

"Charles!"

"I got her!"

If Charles can't beat Laura on her own, then we can team up just fine. Our support and combination tactic was effective against Laura.

I went around Laura's back to slice at her cable launcher, but she noticed me and retaliated with her railgun, however I dodged the attack and came in for a direct thrust. Layra raised her hand to use her AIC, but left herself open for Charles' machine gun attack.

"RATATATATATATATA!"

"BOOOOM!"  
>"Damn you…Orimura Ichika…Charles Dunois!"<p>

In a three vs. two it was ineffective, but in mid-air where Masurao can use all her mobility and speed. Laura can't match me to keep up and even if she did, she can't focus on Charles when she is facing me. It was like taking a candy from a baby!

…

…

…Ok I might have done that ONCE When I was little, but Chifuyu-nee scolded me already for it so enough about it!

* * *

><p>My speed and freedom in the sky plays a major role, but Charles ability to adapt and change weapons to suit the situation was making this even better…For us anyway. I don't think Laura is enjoying herself.<p>

"HOW CAN I HAVE SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH THIS MONKEY OF A MAN AND A 2ND GENERATION IS!" roared Laura as she fired off her rail gun at us.

…See, she is not having fun at all. It's a shame, because a good fight should be enjoyed.

Yukihana and Houki tried to attack as well, but whenever they jumped to reach me or Charles, we simply flew higher or moved away as we fired at them…Well I would kick them or slash them, but result is the same. They can't fight us up here.

Even if Yukihana uses the full power of her thrusters, it is only temporary and her mobility up here against me is like comparing a flying elephant and a soaring dragon.

Well whatever the reason, my target is Laura…Time to show her the difference between a faker who only seeks to hide in the shadow and a faker who dreams to surpass the original!

"OOOHHHHH!" I yelled out as I went in for a direct thrust with a single katana. I was holding the Kuroshiki with both hands on the handle. I lifted the katana to the side of my head and arms above the chest line. It was a classic stance for an upper slash, but it can be used to a straight thrust as well.

"IT'S USELESS!"

*BZZT!* My body froze as the AIC net completely stopped me.

"As long as I grab your entire form or even simply your hands! Even with that pesky concealment you will be trapped!" declared Laura in a proud tone as she leveled her rail gun to my face.

"...My little black bunny(I shook my head side to side)... have you forgotten? (She raised her eye brow at my nick name for her.)Don't you know? ( I smirked)We're…A tag team!"

"!(Eye widen)!"

Laura frantically moved her eye, but it was too late. Behind me Charles popped out like a wack a mole and fired consecutive streams of hot metal with her dual machine guns. The raining bullets nailed all over her and her concentration slipped.

"Ku...!"

As what we predicted, Laura's AIC had a fatal flaw. The flaw was that 'If she didn't focus on the target she wanted to stop, she wouldn't be able to maintain the effect', so right now, I was freed.

"ICHIKA!"

"GOT IT!"

I slashed Kuroshiki to her left side, and then I moved to her left side to slash at her left again and again. I focused to exploiting another one of her weakness….Her blind spot.

"Klang! Klang! Klang! Klang! Klang!"

"ku…You…"

Laura desperately used her arm and plasma sword to block my onslaught, but it was clear she was straining to keep up.

"We are alike Laura Bodewig…To how we admire someone and how we strive to reach that person. Hell, we even share the same weakness…Too bad! I am the one who took advantage of it!" I roared out as I slashed at her left side again and this time cut into her arm ever so slightly…For now.

Whenever Kojuro and I would spar for real, Kojuro constantly attacked my right. It taught me even if I know that the blow was coming, I will never be able to predict the exact way or direction to be completely safe from it. Experience and instinct helps but honestly, there is no perfect protection from it. I only managed to protect my blind side so well, because I trained in a rough environment with Kojuro to overcome this weakness. Even so I have fair share of wounds from misses and imperfect block.

So just like me…Even if Laura knows which side the attack was coming from…

I slashed at her left again in a low upper slash which slashed into her arm, damaging her left plasma saber generator. The plasma blade faded as it was damaged to the point of deactivation.

…She can't block the attack completely.

"AGGHH!" she let out as she failed to block an incoming slash property and it managed to slash her left shoulder where the cable launcher is located. The shoulder let out a sparks and stray electricity as the cut damaged the internal structure.

"Boom!"

Laura was sent forward as Charles shot her back with her rifle. As she turned around to defend herself I came in for a stomp kick to her damaged shoulder to send her to the ground level. At that moment Charles threw me a machine gun Gram from her armory. I grabbed the weapon and held it with my **Knight of Honor.** The weapon turned black and red veins grew on it. The two of opened fire at the injured Laura from above.

"!"

Our unified shot out let out a roar of metal and the sound of empty casings falling down. The two of us let out a trail of sparks and fire which pelted all over Laura and her surrounding…My aim is still only so-so huh.

"STOP! ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA-DONO! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Houki and Yukihana came in in order to help the German girl, however Charles and I simply redirected our attacks to them, so now all three of them are in the deep.

* * *

><p>"Wow…Those two are not so bad." Muttered out Rin as the cheer squads let out a roar of approval as their Aniki was kicking some serious ass.<p>

"I agree. Using Laura-san's over confidence in her skill to isolate her in a field where Ichika-san has the advantage and is able to prevent any backup for her was brilliant. He is now staying clear of Yukihana-san's Gae Dearg and Gae Buhide and with two of them, AIC's weakness can be taken advantage of." Said Cecilia as she waved a small ShinDateGun flag in her left hand and a small Japanese flag on the other.

"Pata pata pata(Sound of waving flags)"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR CHATTING GIRL! YUKIHANA! KICK HIS ASS!" roared out Takeda Shime as she continued to ring her drums and continued her cheers. The ladies of Kai cheer like they were possessed and tirelessly waved her banners and flag!

"Pata pata pata(Sound of waving flags)"

"GO YUKI-CHAN! GO YUKI-CHAN! GO YUKI-CHAN! GO YUKI-CHAN! GO YUKI-CHAN! GO YUKI-CHAN!"

"Alright you maggots! Ichika-sama is controlling the flow of this battle! CHEER!" roared Kojuro as he now was banging the large festival drum like his life was depending on it.

The men of the ShinDateGun decided to show the ladies the power of manliness by cheering and waving the flags and banners madly.

"ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!"

The roaring cheer of the men and women who fought each other and alongside each other was suffocating as their fighting spirits manifested a shadow image of a one eyed dragon with blue scales and a giant orange pelted mountain tiger which roared into the sky.

This cheer off is not over yet!

* * *

><p>(Command Post)<p>

"Sugoi! They managed to work together like this after just training for slightly more than 2 weeks."

Inside the observation room, Maya was watching the battle footage as she marveled at them and muttered.

"Orimura-kun's really amazing. As expected of an Orimura!"

Chifuyu rolled her eyes at her fellow teacher's praise for her brother and snorted in an unlady like fashion.

"Humph, it's only because of Dunois' co-operation that they were able to do that. Alone he can't deal with three of them like he is doing now."

Seeing Chifuyu criticize her own family member like that, Maya could only smile awkwardly. Chifuyu sure isn't honest with her feelings.

"But even so, isn't it amazing that Orimura-kun's able to work with others like this? Nobody would want to work with him if he didn't have charisma." Yama-Pi defended her student while bringing her fists under her chin to demonstrate the seriousness of her declaration.

"Well...(Looking up at the TV-screen)I guess you're right."

Though Chifuyu frowned as she answered, recently, Maya started to realize that the action was meant to hide her embarrassment, so she didn't really mind. Thinking about it, perhaps this was a 'Show of protectiveness of her own little brother'.

"But Shinonono-san and Sanada-san were completely blocked off."

"They are still using an Uchigane in the end. Even with Sanada's customization it can't just perform perfectly in mid-air. That is the weakness that Orimura and Dunois took advantage of."

On the screen, it showed Laura still fighting against her opponents despite this disadvantageous situation. She blocked a slash from Ichika and fired her rail gun at Charles, however the two teammates dodged her attempts to attack them. Yukihana and Houki came in for a pincer movement, however Ichika blocked their attack from both sides with one sword in each hand and almost made them hit each other.

"Bodewig-san, she's strong and Sanada-san and Shinonono-san are surprisingly working together so well."

"Humph...Nothing changed. The potential and attack are the same, but even so-"

They still can't beat Ichika.

She saw how Ichika fought both the swordswoman and lance user at same time, but received several damages from fighting two at the same time.

"That fool! He should focus on beating one of them for good, but he is dragging the fight for fun."

"Here we go again. Even if you act like you don't care, that attitude's-"

"Yamada-sensei, we haven't done any martial arts sparring for a long time. Now's a rare chance, so how about 10 rounds?"

"No, no thanks! I...ahem...have to watch the students' machines!"

Yamada frantically shook her head and waved her hands, but Chifuyu used a deep voice to declare,

"I hate people who come up with nonsense to make fun of me the most. Do you remember that incident?"

"Ye-Yes...I'm sorry..."

Maya, who was retreating and curling back, looked really pitiful, and because of that, Chifuyu patted her head gently.

"Alright, continue to watch the match. It's worth seeing how they intend to beat their opponent."

"Ye-Yes!"

* * *

><p>We are now back on the ground. It seems Laura refuses to fight the two of us in our playing field. Well that's fine. It will be boring if they don't learn and improve on the run.<p>

As Charles kept Laura at bay once more Yukihana came at me with her two cursed spears.

"Here I come!"

"Bring it on!"

The two of us exchanged a few blows with wild swings and precise slashes. We each dealt on another damages, but neither one of us used our special effects. To use them all the time means losing one's shield point that much faster. I had around 470 shield pints left and Yukihana had at least 400pt left.

"ORAH!"

Yukihana suddenly threw her short spear at me, which I parried aside, and then suddenly she throws her Gae Dearg at my unguarded stance. The moment I parried the Gae Buhide I left my left side open. If that red spear comes at me now I can't parry it without getting hit. Also that spear is glowing red, which signified she is using the shield nullification effect.

"I have to dodge this!"

My side armor skirt came to life as it blasted out concentrated GN-Particles to push my entire form to do a matrix like mid-air spin. This move will cost me some particles, but it will save my hide.

The spear came to my chest area and I did the spin. I could clearly see the spear passing by my side as I spun around mid-air. It was another matrix like slow motion mid-air spin. My limbs were extended straight to avoid any hits and as the spear passes me by harmlessly, I too landed on my feet.

"I did it!"

"HAHHH!"

"KLANG!"

"?"

I was stabbed by a spear! Wait this was…WakaTora Custom's high vibration trident! To think she still kept this in her equalizer. The three blades spear dug into my chest armor as my Absolute Barrier flare to life, dropping my shield to 390pt and dropping.

I was send backward by the powerful thrust and forced right toward Houki's range of attack.

"HAAHHHH!"

Houki took advantage of my loss of balance as she slashed my back and shoulder twice. Masurao let out shriek of pain as sparks flew as the metal sword grind into my armored back.

"KUSO!"

My body came to life as red shroud expanded. In the mist I grabbed hold of Houki's arm and threw her toward Yukihana with a grunt. I wasn't doing so well…I might need to use that weapon!

"Give it up Ichika! You are not the only one who can use an isolation tactic and elimination! Two of us can do that too!"

"You are disadvantage in number Ichika-dono! Against two of us, it might be too much for you now!"

Oh I better correct those girls.

"When did I ever say this was a three vs. two."

""Huh?""

"From the very beginning this fight has been…Three vs. Three!" I roared out as I raised my sword into the air.

"Masurao! Activate the 'Steed of the Tyrant!' password…[With this single strike, I declare my supremacy.]"

"Password accepted…Special Prototype IS Support Vehicle online…Removing all restrain…Restrain 1,2,3 removed…Full activation complete." Came the gentle whisper of Masurao.

Yosh! It time to rock the world with an IS weapon that has been created for Masurao's sake. A weapon that has never been seen by IS pilots or makers!

Suddenly there was a concentration of light from my back…a concentration of lights usually meant summoning a weapon, however this light was big and it covered my entire back and more.

"**Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority****!"** I declared proudly as my long hidden weapon now appeared…its form was magnificent.

What came out from my back can only be explained as wings.

An IS usually has a shoulder shield like armor that were usually a weapon, a shield, or a thruster. For example for Shenlong, Schwarzer Regan, and Blue Tear their shoulder equipment has been weapons of some kind. For Uchigane and Revive it was a shield and for some IS it was an extra thruster like Rafael Revive Custom II, however for Masuurao…It was hard to explain.

Ever since my match with Cecilia, I talked to my mechanics and Masurao many times about my IS and its features. One thing I noticed right away was that I have a helmet and my armor is very thin compared to a regular IS that has huge arms and legs.

Another thing everyone noticed was that my shoulder wing armament was missing. Masurao told me, I do have it, but it was still undergoing first-shift. According to her, I lacked experience with the IS to settle down everything. There was some stuff that Masurao herself wanted, such as the stealth features and other stuff, which all took time and research to make it practical. This Gordius Wheel, a weapon named after the chariot of king Gordius who offered to Zeus was made after it collected my combat data in my spars and matches with Cecilia and Rin.

The shape of the equipment was an upside down wide V-shaped backpack. It was black and red color scheme with wing like part attached to it. It doesn't seem like a shoulder part, because it was a single part instead of separate parts for each shoulder. It also didn't seem like a shield, for it was attached to the back and not very moveable looking, so perhaps it was a weapon? But how does it work?

"Allow me to show you…the power of the Gordius Wheel." I said as underneath my eye-patch my artificial eye glowed and the visor on my helmet let out a blue glow at my right eye. The visor let off an orange glow as will on my left eye. Then suddenly Masurao detached the newly formed armor pack and it fell underneath me. I simply stepped over it and my hooved feet got attached to the armor pack.

This was no armor pack…it was a flight craft. An IS vehicle support weapon.

"Let us ride…Wheel of Heaven's Authority!"

The hovercraft left out a hum as it flew above the ground and fly forward in a great speed. It let out two stream of GN-particles is it revealed it has two GN-Drives on the back. This weapon was a first of its kind and it was overwhelming.

The hovercraft also had a set of guns in the front and I commanded it to shoot at my two opponents. The gun came to life as it blasted out two stream of red beam blasts. The beam blast rivaled Cecilia's Starlight MK II as it tore through the air and reached for Houki and Yukihana.

""AHH!""

The girls managed to avoid the attack, but I managed to break through their encirclement and went straight to Charles.

"Charles jump!"

"Ok!"

Charles jumped away from Laura and managed to land behind me. At that moment I activated the Gordius Wheel's fold out armor, a weapon made by Tabane when she designed the overall structure of Masurao. When Masurao finally completed her data collection to make her other equipment the fold-out armor was an absolute addition by Tabane for Masurao to have.

The left side of my wing came to life as the armor in the wing folded and opened as it revealed some mechanical part. From there came flowing out was the red GN-Particles with formed a beam coating blade. I turned my hovercraft to the right in order to slash at Laura with my hover wing. Laura managed to dodge backward, but made herself a prey to Charles' guns.

"RATATATATATATATATATA!"

Laura raised her hands to use her AIC to stop the bullets in mid-air.

"Ichika! This is…"

"My secret weapon. Now it is three vs. Three."

I flew above our opponents as I rained down beam blasts at them from afar. Charles too opened fire at them from my back. Between our opponents, only Laura was suited to fight us in the air as she unleashed her Slash Harkens and rail gun at us. We actually made it easy for her, by staying together and the fact is this support craft is not agile or mobile as an IS, so it made it an easy target, however despite its weakness its front charging speed is faster than Masurao.

The IS is considered as the best weapon ever made, because of its mobility to out maneuver aircrafts like planes and tanks, but Goridus Wheel is rather mobile for its shape and its power lies in more support rather than direct confrontation.

Not superior to an IS, however if it is used alongside an IS, it is a powerful one man team.

Oh by the way, I actually control the hovercraft though my mind. It practically moves by the speed of my thought.

_"Of course I had help…Right?...Tama."_

_"You are welcome…"_whispered the girl in white as she was kneeling down in her lake field world as she helped me to pilot the hovercraft. Whenever I am not directly commanding it, she is taking control to cover me from afar.

I shifted my weight to avoid a direct hit from the rail gun and made a sharp turn to avoid Yukihana 's jump thrust, however her red lance managed to slash at the bottom of the hovercraft, which activated the hovercraft's own Absolute Barrier.

This hovercraft is an IS Vehicle, so it is expected to have its own GN-Drives to replace an IS core and Absolute Barrier. When it runs out of power, then it will fall like any other IS.

"Tsk! That lance of hers is a real pain!" I muttered as I avoided another thrust from Yukihana by flipping away from her attack and spin around to adjust my stance and balance.

"HAHHH! TAKE THIS!"

Houki suddenly came out, flying from the side with her katana raised above her head. I adjusted my form to block her attack. The two of us exchanged few blows, but we were interrupted by Yukihana's attack rush. As I was holding back to the modern samurais I told Charles to engage Laura instead of bothering with these two in our private comm link.

Charles jumped off my Gordius Wheel and took out a chain gun and aimed at Laura. The German girl aimed her rail gun and the two fired at the same time cancelling each other at the same time.

Me on the other hand was spinning on my IS Hovercraft fending off two opponents at the same time. My Gordius Wheel's fold-out armor energy wings made my attack range longer than the two of them, however every time I spin around there is an opening that they take advantage off. Whenever that happens I parried and struck back with sharp slashes. In such close range, I can't use the beam cannons on the Gordius Wheel, so I need to make some room.

The moment the two girls attacked at the same time I jumped into the air. Then I commanded the Gordius Wheel through speed of thought AKA asked Tama to separate the two. The Gordius Wheel glowed red as it blasted toward Houki and smashed her aside. It floated above her reach and revealed it also carried a set of M-15 mini gun which came to life as it blasted at Houki. The samurai girl blocked to the best of her ability, however she was pinned down and powerless.

"Tsk! Such thing."

Houki suddenly gasped as the hovercraft came charging at her and the front of the craft was a blade front which looked very sharp. Houki side stepped to dodge, however the unmanned craft(piloted by Tama) started to spin like a top with its bean wing activated and started to attack Houki.

"Clank!" "Klank!" She desperately blocked and slashed, but it was hopeless as the spinning hovercraft got closer and closer.

I on the other hand was sword dancing with Yukihana as we once again tried to go through one another's guard with a swift and fast strike.

"This reminds me (Slash, turned to the side and slash!)of the time when we got (Clank! Slash Block!) ourselves a new weapon! (parry and side step. Step back and stab! Miss, but slash to the right to corner her) Back then we always tried to (Overhead slash and triple thrust with the second blade. Manages to land a clean blow, but gets slashed by the red lance and receive a dent on his shoulder armor) try our new shiny toys for fun!"

"It reminds me (Twirl and thrust! Block and swing!)of that as well Ichika-dono! (Klank! Clank! Block and redirect. Slide back and double slash, but blocked) To be free (Weapon lock, but disengage) and continue to fight to be stronger. (Spin kick and thrust, dodge left to avoid the slash from Kuroshiki)To challenge those who are even stronger (Block, block, block)for the sake of becoming stronger! (Rapid thrusts, but Ichika dodges)However! (A big swing that Ichika blocks, but made him slide backward at least 7 feet) This is a sacred match! I will not hold back!"

The two of us separated. I was panting rather heavily, but I notice everyone was panting rather hard. We have been fighting for some time now after all. I also noticed that Charles was ensnarled by the cable wires and was being pulled toward Laura. My partner was struggling valiantly, however it was clear who had upper hand in term of power. Laura smirked as she activated her remaining plasma saber. It seems she intend to finish Charles off with her beam blade and not her rail gun. This is a chance!

I mentally recalled the Gordius Wheel to come to me and the large lifter obeyed my command to the thought. It turned away from Houki and flew toward me and Yukihana. Yukihana had to dodge to the left as it almost ran her over. I jumped on top of my hovercraft and flew toward Laura.

I threw my Kuroshiki like a disk of death and it sliced through the cables holding Charles. As Laura stumbled slightly by the loss of the pull, I jumped off the Gordius Wheel and let it charge toward Laura. The German bunny noticed the attack and stopped the Gordius Wheel's with her AIC. As the Goridus Wheel came to a stop it managed to cover my approach to her back. She couldn't sense me anyway thanks to the Akakami.

I dashed behind her in my shroud of red mist and did a one hand slash.

"KLANG!"

Which was blocked by Yukihana who was using her twin cursed spears in an X-block above her head. The force of the blow sent her to her knees, however the Kai no Waka Tora struggled relentlessly. I narrowed my eye and grabbed the handle with both hands to increase its power, but Yukihana refused to move.

"I got you now ICHIKA!"

I looked up to see Houki blasting toward me with her thrusters at full power to perform a powerful overhead slash.

"MEN!" She shouts out as she swung down her sword…I wouldn't be able to dodge or block in time.

I resort to my final attempt beside the Absolute Barrier.

"KLANK!"

"NANI?" exclaimed Houki in shock as I used the two horns on my helmet to block her slash and locked her sword by turning my head. The two horns gripped tightly around the katana as both girls were trapped with me.

"Kuu…For a group of girls that has a rather crappy teamwork…You guys lasted for long time." I grunted out as I pushed Yukihana lower and locked Houki's weapon tighter.

"You…" muttered out Laura in an angry voice as she turned to me.

"Whoa! Don't lose your focus now Laura…If you do, then my Gordius Wheel will crush you."

"Tsk!"

Laura redoubled her focus on the hovercraft as it was still trying to reach her in the AIC field. The GN-Drive thruster on the Gordius Wheel let out a blast of red particles, but it was not move a single step.

"Hey Laura…"

"WHAT!"

"Did you know that Gordius Wheel's main mission was to trap you…Just like now."

"!"

"IT WAS ALL FOR THIS MOMENT!"

That was Charles, who immediately used [Ignition Boost] to the maximum speed.

"WHAT...! THAT'S [IGNITION BOOST]!"

Laura showed a dumbstruck look. It was not so surprising considering that there was no data on Charles being able to do Ignition Boost.

"Well...this is the first time I'm using it!"

"WH-WHAT...? DON'T TELL ME YOU LEARNT IT DURING THIS BATTLE!"

It seems now that Charles' flexibility isn't just a unique attribute, but a skill altogether. Maybe one can even call it a 'one and only unique ability'.

"Humph...BUT IT'S NO USE AGAINST MY ALL STOPPING BARRIER!"

"The very barrier that you wouldn't dare to move!" I reminded her as my hovercraft continued to try to ram her with its sharp blades.

"…Kuso!(Damn!)"

That's right. Charles and I realized that in worst case scenario if we don't manage to beat Houki or Yukihana in the beginning of the match, then I must deal with two of them and use Gordius Wheel as a lock for the AIC. It was a plan that was made for this moment!

"DAMN IT...HOW COULD I!" Laura shouted, but she still didn't lose her cool. She probably would ignore my taunt and focus on Charles. She aimed her rail gun at Charles.

"But I got a window to attack now." Declared Charles as she threw her guns aside.

"SO WHAT! WITH A 2ND-GENERATION'S ATTACK POWER, TRYING TO TAKE DOWN THIS SCHWARZER REGEN IS…"

At this moment, Laura suddenly stopped.

The red eyed girl widen her single remaining eye as she saw Charles pulled out her own secret weapon from her shield. The strongest weapon among the 2nd generation IS.

A .69 caliber IS battering ram Gray Scale also known as…

"I WON'T MISS AT THIS RANGE!" roared Charles in victory.

"[SHIELD PIERCE]!" exclaimed Laura as she realized what is going to happen.

""OOOOHHHH!""

Both voices overlapped. Charles clenched her left hand to charge forward, and it was a simple forward thrust like what I had just done. However, what's different is that she even used Ignition Boost to close in, its power now seriously packs a mean punch.

"!"

"GO CHARLES!" I yelled out.

In a moment, just for a short moment, Charles showed an angelic smile that looks like a declaration of death, a dazzling yet guilt-ridden smile…She is quite the art work.

*BAM!*

"KUuu...!"

The battering ram hit Laura's abdomen. Laura's face twisted with anguish and pain as the battering ram smashed into her IS armor and her Absolute Barrier. The armor was dent and cracked as the damage was clearly powerful enough to knock her shield point down to 155.

I can't just let her do all the work!

I take my glory with my own hand! This is not for another's glory, but for my own!

I twisted my head to the side and snapped my head toward another direction. The sudden twist and snap broke the high vibration katana between my horns. Now that I was no longer trapped. I decided I want to make a risky gamble. I activated my Ignition Boost at close range and blasted myself toward Yukihana which broke our dead lock and I practically body slammed her away. Like a red bullet from hell I smashed Yukihana's front armor which by the way cost me my own share of damages on my shield points and armor.

Despite the damage I turned and threw my Byakushiki at Houki in a spinning white disk, which slashed into her chest. Unfortunately my beloved white katana broke in contact with Houki's Absolute Barrier.

I need to treat my weapons better.

I summoned Yukihira Akatsuki and activated its beam katana blade. I raised my sword of promised victory above my head at same time Charles raised her Gray Scale for finishing blow.

"""""""THIS IS THE END!""""""

The two of us shouted out loud. It would have been the finishing move…

(Sound of glass cracking!)

"!"

If it wasn't for the stadium barrier being destroyed by an Unknown object…Again.

The emergency alarm rang and the students were called to evacuate. I saw my gangs and Kai no Tora's girls looked around in wonder.

I contacted Kojuro though my com link to his blue tooth.

"Kojuro!"

"Hai!"

"Emergency situation! I want all civilians to be out of here in less than two minutes, Tell Kai no Tora to get out as well." I commanded to my loyal retainer.

"But what about you my lord?" asked Kojuro in a worried tone.

I rolled my eye at his worry…that mother hen.

"I'll be fine now go!" I commanded with my serious voice.

"HAI!"

Now that is over with.

I looked up to the broken barrier where the smoke was covering my latest annoyance.

I swear this is like a bad habit that will not go away. I think I was actually lucky when my match with Cecilia wasn't interrupted like this.

An unknown object managed to break through the barrier and it was not by accident…Guess who it is.

* * *

><p>Name: Laura Bodewig<p>

Age: 15

Infinite Stratos: Schwarzer Regen

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Stat

Strength: C+

Agility: B-

Speed: B-

Defense: A+

Endurance: B-

Luck: C

IS Syncro: A

3rd Gen weapons skill: B+ AIC

Personal Skills.

**Riding: ****A-**She can ride IS 3rd Gen effectively. Laura is also able to drive and pilot military vehicles such a fighter planes and tanks. Something mundane as car is simple to her.

**Special Eye: C**

A unique eye to support oneself or have influence on the other. Laura's special eye is Eye of Odin. An eye that was a IS hyper senor that was down-graded to fit a human body. It is incapable of being turned off, however once used it allows Laura to process things in high speed like a normal IS sensor, only weaker by large margin. It will lose rank against Masurao, for it jams such attempt.

**Battle Continuation: ****C**

Strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Laura can fight even with crippling injury is inflicted for short time.

**Expert of Many Specialization: ****A****-**

Access to and use of many expert skills. A total of 32 different skills ranging from tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric and others can be used with proficiency of _Rank B_ or above. This skill also includes expert skills in multiple brands of weapons such as guns of any kind. With this Skill in A-, Laura is capable of any branch of military actions. However she is only limited to military and survival. She has no skill as a average person, like ordering something from a store like a regular person

**Independent Action: C **The ability to remain independent even when under order. As a soldier she is capable of operating without constant order from her superior.

**Eye of the Mind: B****-**

Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Laura isn't a normal girl, but a super solider. Her experience in battle or preparation for it is better than most. It actually rivals Ichika's insight in battle.

**Military Tactics: D****-**

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. She is a leader of a large number of soldiers, the Black Hare squad. She is more than capable of leading an armed forces.

* * *

><p>Rant from Fangking2!<p>

And there it is…A fight that you didn't expect huh. I originally wanted to make an epic fight with VT-Laura, but I thought, why not like this…

Just wait for it, because it will be epic.

I always enjoyed Typemoon stuff, but honestly I always liked Rider, so in my respect to the awesome character I bring you the Wheel of Heaven's Authority.

I originally planned to make metal horses or oxen like in G-Gundam, but I decided it will be a major turn-off, so I looked toward Gundam Seed and Astray for help. And there it was…It was simple and yet brilliant.

Please Review or Pm me for your thoughts. I might be making this fic rather a cluster of ideas, but I really like it ^-^.

I am a huge fan of mecha fan, so….YOU MAY TRY TOP STOP ME, BUT YOU CAN ONLY DELAY ME! I AM A BURNING SUN THAT WILL NEVER FADE!...AT LEAST UNTIL DINNER…

REVIEW PEOPLE, FOR I NEED FOR HOPES AND DREAMS TO GO ON…EXPECT THE NEXT HALF OF THIS ARC IN FEW MORE DAYS…

BY the way a warning…I hope you guys know Code Geass, because it has something to do with that…On the Next Chapter! Finally recently I updated by page with many challenges. Please look them up and PM me if you are interested in the ideas. As much as I wish to do them all, it is too much and I like to focus on the ones i am doing right now!. Please look them up!

-Fangking2


	15. Chapter 14 Clash of the Heroes Part2

Here is the part two that everyone was waiting for! Now before you read any further this fic took time and great deal of effot from me and xTenchix so a loud applause please. Also this might not be a one side smack down of Laura like how many of you expected, b ut I like trying new things so please at least read the whole thing before you move to another page. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Ch14 Clash of the Heroes (part2) <strong>Siegfried the Dragon Slayer<strong>

* * *

><p>A mysterious enemy crashed into the match…again.<p>

It managed to tear through the school barrier and caused a cloud of smoke and debris to rise. It was concealed in the smoke, but boldly it revealed itself for all to see.

The unknown IS this time was…Wait a minute. Is that really an IS?

The shape of the unidentified object was large…At least 15 meters tall and about that wide. It was like a large orange ball with five green spikes that were long and huge as hell. Its spikes are located on the upper and lower diagonal angle to its right and left and the last one at the bottom. It had an odd shape for an IS because it lacked any form of arms and legs…The five lance like spikes don't count.

Its shape in the way reminded the people of a medieval weapon…a spiked mace called the Morning Star.

It also has many boosters all around its body and it had a large thruster on the back, most likely the main thruster.

"Veeemmmm…"

The large orange was just floating there…Looking down at us. Don't ask me how, but it had two red lenses like eyes on the front. I can kind of feel its gaze upon me.

The five of us disengaged and faced this new comer. If this was anything like my match with Rin, then the school doors are sealed and we might have to fight this thing alone. This is not good. I have around 200pts left. Charles has 190, Laura 160, Yukihana 140, and finally Houki has less than 70. I was better off, because I have Gordius Wheel.

While a normal IS has up to 800pt, my Masurao only has up to 600 shield points. The reason for this was that the remaining 200pts belongs to Gordius Wheel. The Gordius Wheel has 200pts and a tank full of GN-Particles. Whenever it is attached to my back I can recharge my particles faster and even absorb its shield points. Now the Gordius Wheel has around 160pt left, because it was hit by Yukihana's Gae Dearg before. Luckily it was a glancing blow.

So in total I had up to 300pts or less and recharged my particles level to 50%. This is not the ideal situation. It was like god himself was screwing me over.

The red eyes of the giant orange started to beep and all of us received a text message from it.

[Experimental prototype FXF-503Y IS Giga-Fortress codename: Siegfried…Try and beat me, heroes of this generation. If you don't, then I will attack all student s and by standard within my range of sense until all targets are utterly silenced.]

A mere threat?

No…

It was a letter of challenge.

They said that In the Middle High 'German Nibelungenlied,' A hero and Prince of Xanten, Siegfried slayed a wicked dragoon and bathed in its blood. By doing so he gained an invincible body with single leaf shaped weakness on his back.

Will this Siegfried to the same?

Or will this dragon tear this hero into pieces.

I am amused.

I am delighted.

I am excited.

I am going to accept its challenge and rip this thing to pieces! This One Eyed Dragon is no wicked Dragon of the West, but an imperial dragon that will reach the heaven above!

* * *

><p>As I was getting excited other around me broke into mutter of discussion.<p>

"An IS Giga-Fortress? Is it like my Gordius Wheel?"

"What is this thing? An unmanned unit?"

"What is going on?"

"…"

"Ichika-dono, what should we do?"

I readied my remaining Shiki Kyodais and prepared for another fight. If this thing is anything like the last one, it will not attack unless attacked.

The orange mecha suddenly aimed one of its green lances at my direction and fired it. It was just like Laura's cable launcher! Only big as hell!

"WHOA!"

The five of us scattered as the lance smashed the ground that I was standing on only a second ago.

Maybe he's not completely like the last unmanned unit.

The orange IS suddenly activated its back thruster and charged at us. I narrowly dodged its mad dash, but the flying fortress was buried on the ground with a deafening smash, which caused some debris and dust to rise, however the damned orange aimed one of its lances and fired. I sidestepped the attack, however the orb shaped machine started to spin and the cable wired lance suddenly became a deadly whip. Like a spinning top the fortress blasted out of the ground and started to whip us into submission. Its cable wire and lance carved out the very floor and the air.

I used the Kuroshiki to block if it got closer, but my katana was no match for that thick and heavy lance.

"RATATATATATATA!"

I turned and saw Charles took out her Gram and fired at the unmanned unit, however the spinning machine ignored the metal bullets hitting its body as it was all deflected by the force of the spin.

"What speed! It completely cancelled my attack!"

"Then how about this!"

Exclaimed Laura as she fired her rail gun cannon at it and I supported her with the two beam cannons on my Gordius Wheel. Our attacks blasted through the air as it sailed toward the giant IS.

"BOOM!"

"BEEMM! BEEMM!"

Our attacks hit the spinning mecha, but my beam was bent away on contact and the rail gun attack was also ignored.

Our scanner picked up a powerful magnetic field around the Giga-Fortress…Most like the reason why our attack failed to pierce it.

The Siegfried suddenly stopped spin and retracted its lance. It launched one of its colossal slash harkens to slam into me. I was send flying to the floor and my shield suffered at least 50pts…It was not good.

"Yahh!"

Yukihana let out a battle cry as she attack the orange machine from its back, however the mecha spin around to face her and used one of its lance to block Yukihana's attack, however Yukihana was relentless as she aimed her Gae Dearg at the larger machine and hit it.

"BOOM!"

The giant mecha let out a 'humm' and its Absolute Barrier was activated by the Gae Dearg's affect. Our scanned showed that the Siegfried turned out had up to 1500shield pts. By Yukihana's attack it dropped to 1400pts. It was a good start. That thing can be affected by the Shield Nullification attack.

"Orimura-kun, Everyone get out of the arena right now. The teachers are going to suppress it in there ISs." Yamada-sensei called out to them through their com link.

"But if we leave now, there would be no one to hold back that IS!"

Just like before, this thing is here to fight us. If we were to run, the IS would turn its focus onto the escaping students. The good news is that the school made several emergency plans since the attack a few months ago and the students already moved to evacuation zones. Even my gang is gone; it seems Kojuro is helping them with the evacuation just as I ordered.

"That is true, however this time we have 3rd years in standby just in case. You guys don't have to fight!"

"I don't know…Are the third years armed with 3rd generation IS?"

"Eee…NO!…The 3rd years we left on standby outside the arena are in Revives and Uchiganes. The Student Council president was supposed to led them, but she was called to somewhere else…I am sorry, we didn't think another one would attack so soon." wailed Yamada sensei. It seems she is truly upset, however it doesn't matter. If we have some kind of backups, it is not completely hopeless.

"Orimura!"

This voice…Chifuyu-Nee!

"I got 15 Uchiganes and 15 Revives piloted by 3rd years, all ready to subdue the unknown IS, you and your friends get out of the way."

"…Nee-chan we both know that this thing is too powerful for bunch of Revives and Uchiganes. I know this is against your will, however I will be fighting this thing."

"Ichika…"

"No problem. It will be like leading a group of angry gangster to victory. I just have to win."

I turned my com link to open channel.

"Class 1-1 Representative Orimura Ichika to all IS Gakuen 3rd years and first years. I will be taking command in this operation to eliminate or subdue the hostile IS Giga Fortress…The Siegfried. If you feel as if this is a hostile takeover of command, than it is! However we will argue who was wrong after we repel or destroy this thing! All of you leave your fate in my hands and I will bring you victory!"

My voice rang out to all the IS in the field as all the girls turned to me. This was no time for games or disobedience. I released my 'Dou' Ki to spread my presence as the dominating force. Unknown to me, my personal skill, the **Charisma **was enchanting the girls to my command. My sheer presence that named me as one of the dominating force in Japanese Gangsters swiped the girls off their feet as the 3rd year senpais nodded to my command.

"Is this ok?"

"I don' know, but President isn't here now."

"Then shouldn't someone else lead? Where is the group leader?"

"I don't really mind. He is Orimura-sensei's little brother."

"Yeah, I heard he is a good leader and has experience with leading a group in a fight."

"What? Serious? On what?"

"Gang fights, but he also lead the representative from China to fight one of these before so…"

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I should disobey…call it a woman's intuition."

"Me too."

"Me as well!"

It seems my authority will not be argued with. Good this makes my job whole lot easier.

"I want the Revive teams to surround the IS Fortress and open fire all around it. It doesn't matter if it doesn't pierce it, just keep it busy! Charles! Follow them!"

"HAI!" yelled out the 3rd years as they surrounded the orange machine from below and above and opened fired on it. The sound of gun firing filled the air as the Siegfried started to spin again to block the metal shells with it powerful defense and electro-magnetic field.

"I want the Uchiagnes squadron to form on me! Houki to my left and Yukihana to my right! We will attack the Siegfried in a frontal assault! We will distract it at least until Laura can use her AIC on it! Uchiganes! Wedge Formation!"

I turned to the German girl.

"You can do it right?"

"Of course! I , unlike you guys, am a real solider!" huffed the German girl.

I was afraid she will disobey my order, but it seems she prioritized the invading enemy over her hatred for me…That was actually impressive. It was very professional of her.

I smirked at her confidence.

"Alright! Let's do this coolly! Put your guns up!"

The revive teams responded by literally aiming their guns at the Siegfried and fired.

Man! It feels good to lead an army.

The large group of IS charged at the orange IS and attacked, however the giant IS fortress demonstrated speed and mobility that at first glance doesn't belong to such a giant object. It ignored the bullets as the flying fortress launched its green lances in five directions, which forced the experienced senpais to dodge. However the real reason for those attacks was to use its special attack, most likely it can only be performed by this monster.

It had not retracted its cable weapons and started to spin again. The deadly thick cables and the giant Joust lance became a gigantic whip and mace. The spinning attacks actually smashed into several Uchiganes and it made some serious dent on them. Our wedge formation was breaking.

"Round formation! Back to back in a group! Don't spread out thin!" I commanded, but I fear even with them huddled in a group of four or five in a back to back, shield in the front formation like the Round Formation it might not be enough.

The whipping cables were being waved in random as the spin generated a lot of power to make it a very deadly weapon. The attack range of the IS was unbelievable and it was not even fazed by the bullets smashing into it. Its protective barrier was reflecting the bullets as they were knocked away by the spinning machine.

"Uchiganes in the front to defend! Revives, use for Assault rifles! Open fire!"

The ladies obeyed my order despite never working together before, but our attacks didn't even fazed the spinning lunatic.

It spun in mid-air as it swayed and waved around to taunt us and it wasn't even scratched. It flew in the sky like it was made of feathers. Its mobility was insane! How was he so damn big and still so damn fast?

"Don't look down on me!" I yelled out as I blasted it with my beam cannons on the hovercraft, however it seems beam weapons were useless. It actually stopped spinning to watch me and then it spin again while aiming its Slash Harkens at me. I dodged to the left and right, however it was hard to track such whipping attacks. Also the enemy doesn't have to lock-on on me since these kind of attacks are random and it is more deadly when its pattern can't be traced. Just like a shotgun round, a weapon that doesn't reveal its point of destination or direction is a deadly attack. For it is simply unpredictable.

I raised the Kuroshiki to block on of the cable from hitting a senpai in a Revive, however the cable whipped around the sword and whipped my back. The attack caused a shower of spark to fly, but I refused to let out any noise of pain.

"Are you ok?" asked the senpai. I recognized her as the senpai who offered to help me with IS when I first came to the IS Gakuen.

"I am fine." I replied, however the enemy IS didn't gave us a chance to chat as it charged toward us.

"Voosh!"

I quickly carried the senpai in a bridal carry to avoid the attack.

"ICHIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Houki.

What is she on about now?

"What do you think? Saving her!" I relied back. As I was distracted by Houki the fruit from the Hades fired its lances at me one by one.

I dodged the stray lance attack by the Siegfried with a barrel roll, however it became difficult to do so with a passenger in my arm. Thankfully a group of Revives led by Charles cover fired me. There were in a two line formation with ones in the font on their knee and ones in the back on their feet. Their formation was closely formed and their attacks focused to one point, however it was once again deflected by the spinning IS. The back line took out a grenade launcher and fired as one. The explosion following the attack was devastating, but it had no significant effect. The fruit from hell was spotless.

"You don't have to bridal carry her!" yelled Houki in an angry tone, but I ignored her.

I slowly let the senpai off and steadied her to her feet.

"No time to argue why! That thing it solid as hell!"

My form turned into a red blur as I dashed to multiple directions to support the 3rd years, however it was clear that while spinning that thing is virtually invincible. I clashed against its armor many times, but it barely left a dent or a scratch. All the bombardments were blocked by the Siegfried's spinning shield. Honestly all those attacks and that thing was spotless. It was pissing me off!

Every time Yukihana and I came in for a direct attack it spun like a man possessed and knocked us away. Laura supported us with her rail gun attacks, but even that powerful weapon was useless.

The Siegfried fired one of its cone-like Slash Harken at Houki. My first childhood friend dodge the incoming lance and jumped back, however she is weaponless. I remember breaking her katana in our fight.

"Tsk! (she looks around.)Huh?"

Ever the resourceful and stubborn one, Houki picked up an abandoned vibration katana and took her stance. Siegfried spun around and it dragged its cable lance around him. The cable wire actually got tangled with Houki's feet and tosses her to the other side of the wall…Wow, that got to hurt.

"KUSO!" exclaimed the samurai girl in anger. I feel her pain…It looked ridiculous how it beat her just now.

However, as Houki was knocked to the other side in a hilarious manner. I saw a chance. I drew my Yukihira Akatsuki and activated the beam katana.

I blasted toward the Siegfried in my shroud of red particles and started slicing at one of the wires for the orange fortress' Slash Harkens, intending to disable the larger frame's weapons…Only to be stopped as it went into yet another spin, making its movements unpredictable.

"This thing is starting to be really annoying!" I roared in anger as I used my all cutting sword to parry the offending metal whips and maces.

Suddenly the IS stopped spinning and activated its hidden function.

My single remaining eye widened momentarily at the sight of hull of the Giga Fortress slid away and opened up. It revealed hundreds of missiles erupting from almost every single point of exposed hull on the Knight Giga Fortress.

"Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh! Vossh!"

The rain of missiles curved away from the massive assault craft, then splitting into hundreds more, locking on to all the IS opposing it.

The rain of missiles covered all the ground, there was no escape.

"Tama! Hell Dart pack!" I commanded as Tama deep within my mind nodded as she summoned two rectangular packages to appear on the bottom of my Gordius Wheel. The rectangular package detached it surface cover as it too revealed to be a missile launcher. It fired a storm of micro missiles named 'Hell Darts.'

My IS hyper sensor scanned and targeted all the enemy salvos it can detect in 2 second flat. I can feel the mental button in my mind. All I need to do is click it.

"FIRE!"

"VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH! VOOSH!"

The anti-missiles type Hell Dart were launched from the support package and as the last micro missiles was fired, the package fell off of my hoover craft.

The lead missiles began dancing towards the swarm of Siegfried's missiles on automated random patterns, while the latter missiles described more aggressive arcs towards their targets. The flying projectiles left a blue trail of lights as the reached for the swarm of offending missiles.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!..."

They met the opposing missiles one by one covering the sky in a bright color of explosions. The smaller Hell Darts lack the fire power like those powerful missiles used by Siegfried, however it matters not, for my goal is to counter them. Around 79% of the enemy missiles were detonated, however I lack the necessary number of Hell Darts to counter them all. Some Revives fired their weapons on the oncoming missiles and some did the evasive actions, but many where hit or got caught in the explosion.

"BBBOOOOMMMMM!"

"Ka-BOOOOMMM!"

"BBBOOOOMMMMM!"

"Damn it! We are taking too much fire! Laura!" I yelled to the German girl from my hovercraft firing at the orange monster with my mini guns and beam cannons.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled the silver haired girl as she emerged behind the floating fortress as she used her AIC to make it stop moving.

At first glance it seemed to work, however…It later revealed that it was a bad move to get so close.

The side of the Siegfried opened up and a strange ad bumpy shaped compartment slide out. Then the compartment glowed as it electrocuted Laura.

"!"

Laura torturous cry of pain could be heard as she was tormented by the stream of electricity. Her entire form was engulfed by the blue lightening and her IS lets off sparks as it was shocked to the core.

""LAURA! LAURA BODEWIG!""

* * *

><p>(Laura POV)<p>

"To think that I...would actually lose here, me...!"

It's true that I underestimated that opponent's power, and that was a mistake on my part. But even so-

"I CAN'T LOSE! HOW CAN I LOSE...!"

Laura Bodewig. This is my name. A code to identify myself.

My earliest codename was Gene Perfection Experiment C—0037.

I was created through artificial human means, born out of a metal womb.

-It was dark. I was in darkness.

I was created, born, bred and trained to fight. That's my only objective.

I only know how to attack humans. I only understand tactics on how to defeat the enemy. I learnt to fight, use guns and remember how to use weapons. I was made to kill.

kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill

Broken And Recreated

To

Destroy

I was outstanding, and in terms of capabilities, I always had the best records, but at that time, as the strongest weapon, the IS appeared, and my world suddenly changed.

Useless.

Second best.

Unneeded.

The operation to implant the [Odin's Eye] into me in order caused a drastic change.

The actual term of [Odin's Eye] should be a hyper-sensor package, and what it does is that it can heighten nerve processing to the brain at an explosive speed. The aim is to react quickly in a hi-speed combat. The operation was supposed to transplant the nanomachines into my eyes, and those eyes that went through this operation are called the 'Eyes that Surpasses the World'.

There were no risks with the operation, and logically, there wouldn't be a rejection, however…Fate decided to use me for its amusement.

The operation caused my left eye to turn gold, and I couldn't control it. It couldn't shut down on its own, it was always activated.

This 'Accident' caused me to deteriorate amongst my peers in IS training.

I don't know when I fell from the top position. What awaited me were the mockeries and humiliations of my peers, and the mark of 'Trash'.

I was no long the king of the hill…But a jester that was abandoned.

A failure…worthless.

I was born in the darkness and now I was introduced to the darkness that cast a shadow in the darkness itself.

Lonely…So lonely…

And the first time I met the light, it was when I met the instructor, Orimura Chifuyu.

_"Though you look like your grades are bad, there's nothing much to worry. In a month from now, you should be able to get back to being the strongest in your squad. __I refuse anything less…__You're going to be trained by me after all." _

Those words weren't a lie. Though I just obeyed that person's training honestly, I managed to get back to the top after I started learning IS. However, I couldn't stay in the same situation. I didn't care about my peers who drifted away from me.

I continued to admire that person greatly.

Strong, courageous, indomitable. Seeing her like that made me anxious.

"Ah, I really want to be like this, I really want to be like her. "

She was a superb teacher; she was brave as she was charismatic. She commanded the squad to obey and to perform to the highest level. She was well respected and well loved. Her presence was a bless and a motivation for me to reach her height.

How can she be so strong and beautiful? What allowed her to ascend beyond mortal women and a goddess…How I can be like her…Taintless and pure…the pure symbol of greatness.

One day, I tried to ask,

"How did you become this strong? What must I do to become this strong?"

At that time…Ah, it's at that time...that person, that instructor who was as strict as the devil showed a gentle sad smile. Her strict figure turned soft and weak…Her presence of a ruler and goddess faded and was replaced with a sad soul…sad, but gentle…nothing like how she usually is.

Seeing her like that…It felt as if my heart was pierced by a spear…agonizing and cruel.

_"I have a little brother…__A brother I failed to protect…__" _

"A little brother...?"

_"Once you see him, you'll understand.__ You will learn the form of perseverance and power…the true form of strength and the greater meaning of it…You will see the hero that mortals sung and remembered for generations…the make-up that separates the men from heroes.__" _

"...I don't understand."

_"It's good that you remain like that. Ah, if you have a chance to come to Japan one day, maybe you can meet him...but let me give you a warning. That person__…That distorted little brother of mine…he is__" _

A gentle smile, a fearful expression. That's…

"That's not right. That wasn't what I envisioned you—Strong, courageous, indomitable, that's you."

So—I won't forgive the person who made instructor show this expression.

I can't agree with the existence of this little brother who made instructor like this.

"I MUST DEFEAT HIM! USE MY OWN POWER TO BEAT THAT GUY, THAT BASTARD...INTO DUST! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS FLOATING BUCKET OF BOLTS! I NEED TO FACE THAT MAN! THE MAN WHO MADE INSTRUCTOR WEAK! THE MAN WHO SHE LOVES MORE THAN ANYONE! ONE WHO FORCED HER TO GIVE UP GLORY! I CAN'T LOSE HERE!"

"!"

Ku...something rumbled deep inside me.

Like a heartbeat, its presence was unmistakable.

I felt deep and it felt powerful.

It slow woke from its slumber…Like a cat lazily opening its eyes, I felt its gaze on me.

Then, it spoke.

**"—Do you wish for it...? Do you, wish for a change within yourself...? Do you want a stronger power...?" **

Of course. If I have power, if I can get it—I'll even pay for it with this hollow existence! I am a faker like that man said…chasing an image that doesn't reflect my form, but continues to strive for it. I make be a miserable faker, but my conviction is true!

Power…Give me power!

_Damage Level...D_

_Mind Condition...Uplift_

_Mental Pollution…Acceptable._

_Certification...Clear_

_[Valkyrie Trace System]...__activ-_

"LAURA!"

"!"

The deep voice that was whispering to me faded as if being chased away by a bright light. The mucky darkness burnt away as I can hear a new voice calling out to me ("Laura Bodewig! Is this all you have? GET UP!")…Instructor? Is it her?

I felt an explosion of wind in front of me. I felt the gust of air pulling me away and felt two arms grabbing me.

I was pulled out of the darkness and into the light.

I was dazed and confused, but I realized I was flying…in Someone's arms?

"I…Instur…Instructor?"

"Oi! Respond to me damn it! Laura!"

I looked up and saw the face of the man that I hate, however his piercing gaze full of anger was not aimed at me. His gaze was trying to burn a hole through that orange machine.

"KISAMA! One who will prove to this girl the difference between becoming and faking is me! I will show this foolish delusional girl that to be a faker to the point to losing her identity is sheer stupidity! There is a fucking difference damn it! To admire and to strive for meant for that person to surpass them! Not be become their shadow! A mockery and disgrace!"

He shift the hover craft of his to the left to dodge a impaling lance form the orange ball from hell. He opened fire on the Siegfried with his mini guns and beam canons, but the enemy dodged and swayed around it the best of its ability. It is insane how mobile that thing is.

How can she allow herself to burn away like that! How can this fool allow herself to be a coward! To admire to the point of losing herself! To worship to the point of fading away! Not realizing that she is only binding herself into an eternal bondage of mockery! Like a fool who tries to grab the moon through its reflection! I refuse! I will open this damn girl's eye with the fucking truth! Until then she will not fall to anyone but me! So how dare you… How dare you spoil her!" roared the man that I dislike as he held me closer to his chest.

For some reason I felt warm in his arms…Just like with Instructor! That can't be! I refuse to believe this! His words…His word to prove something to me…What was it? Becoming…and fake? What fool! I am his enemy! HE should simply allow me to fall under another's and to not deal with me himself! What is he thinking? Such naivety! Such stupidity! Why…Why is he doing all this…Why!

The man was riding his ridiculous glider. He activated his beam weapons top blast at the Giga Fortress, but the enemy refused to fall, however I noticed the enemy machine was damaged also…Ah! It seems when I was attack by the electricity, the machine was unable to move, so others bombarded with enough attacks to damage it slightly.

"Rest up Laura. You will be needed later to finish that thing off."

I simple nodded my head at his insistence and command…You didn't hear it from me, but his forceful proud presence reminds me of Instructor.

I closed my eye for now…I need a breather.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

I gentle dropped Laura off and returned to the battle field.

The senpais were holding their formation admirably. They were using the shield and sword style, where Uchigane defended, while the revives kept shooting . It wasn't very effective, but it brought me some times to think of an idea…

But what?

This thing is tough as it can get!

It is not like it has any obvious weakness as it is clarly kicking our-!

WAIT A MOMMENT!

A weakness?

Of course! Why not?

Nothing is truly invincible, even hero Siegfried had his leaf-shaped weakness on his back. That same weakness that killed him. A fatal weakness…I need to find the weakness or flaw that IO can take advantage of.

That things defense lies in its spinning move that uses its magnetic shielding to its max. So obvious weakness will be to…!

THAT'S IT!

I turned to the orange machine as it manages to nail an unfortunate Uchigane with its lance and crash the poor senpai to the other side of the stadium. She is down for the count.

I glared at the damn fruit from hell. But is ok…Because I have a plan that can sink that damn thing.

I have a risk plan…Risk! But it's a plan.

"Houki! Yukihana!" I contacted the two their private channel.

""Yeah?""

"I got a plan."

I just hope this works.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Crane Wing Formation!" I commanded to my allies. I sent a picture of how I want the formation to look like through our com link and I sent all the necessary locations of the positions and further plans.<p>

The ladies nodded as they formed a crane wing formation in a wide U-shape with Revives in the back line and Uchigane in the front. This is a famous formation used in Seven Year war in Japan Korea war. A formation that forms a semi-circle to surround the enemy and to cut off their escape. A formation that requires a large number of people to form a solid rear and powerful wing. Between the surviving IS on our side, the rear was rather weak. However in truth even with a solid rear I fear that the Siegfried will go through the center regardless of the guard.

The ladies formed the line perfectly. I had myself in the front and center with Charles leading the right wing and Yukihana on the left. Houki was behind me, standing between the right wing and the center.

"Charge! Surround and open fire!"

The Revives pilots and Charles opened fire on the enemy IS, the Enemy IS used the spin attack to defend itself, however it was as expected.

"Now! Tighten the formation! I want 5 Revives into the air! Fire from above!"

Revives obeyed my order and fired from above, now the enemy will use two methods to battle. Stop spinning and fire its cable lance or keep spinning for a tackle. The Siegfried continued its spin and headed toward the thickest part of our formation…Toward me.

I smirked at its action.

"I got you now!"

I dematerialized my Yukihira and commanded my hovercraft to attend to me, however instead of riding it as per normal, I grabbed the back part of one of its wing.

"Tama! Fold-armor beam wing! Full Power!"

Tama wordlessly obeyed my command and the wings on the glider ignited to form the energy blades. I grabbed the back of the non-bladed area tightly and started spinning around as well. With a might tug, I threw the V-shaped hovercraft like a boomerang.(Imagine Sango tossing Hiraikosu from Inuyasha)

The makeshift boomerang flew across the air and collided with the IS Giga Fortress. The energy blade of the fold-Out armor was focused and powerful. Since I tossed the hovercraft in the counterclockwise, opposite to the Siegfried, it dug into the orange IS' shield deeper than normal.

The Gordius Wheel was smaller and lighter than Siegfried. The flying fortress was denser, heavier, bigger, and better defended than the thinner and weaker Gordius Wheel, however my goal was to stop its spinning and it worked.

It was like trying to pierce a dense shield with a very, very sharp sword, knowing that the sword might pierce it, but it will break by the sheer force….and it did.

Like how I expected, my Gordius Wheel was now spitting sparks and electricity as the wings were damaged and broken, one of the GN-Drive was destroyed, and it had many other dents and chunks of metal missing, because of the spinning spike ball that is Siegfried. The fruit from hell on the other hand stumbled in the air by the impact and that was all I need.

Take that you bastard! A simple weakness is all I need. But no worry. Like the real Siegfried…Your true leaf shaped weakness is right on your back.

The destroyed GN-Drive released a cloud of GN-Particles which ,added with my Akakami and Akakiri, created a massive jamming field. Allies and foes were blind, I doubt that the Unmanned IS can even receive the signal to move right now.

That's the problem with an unmanned drone; it needs special orders from a distance for it to work. This unit is not preprogrammed like the last one, so I can make this work.

While others panicked by the loss of sight and sensors, I used my private, protected link to assure my side that everything was fine. I looked up and saw the Siegfried was just slowly floating there in confusion.

All the conditions were cleared. All I need to do now was to signal **them** to attack.

"I am sending you the coordinates …How is the view?" I asked my aces in the holes.

"It is perfect Ichika-san."

"Not a bad plan Ichika."

"PEEEUN!"

A sound of beam weapon firing could be heard.

"BOOM!"

Sudden explosion from the Siegfried made everyone focus on the deadly fruit. The explosion scattered the weak cloud of particles and Siegfried's red eyes glow back to life. However the damage is done.

The floating fruit was smoking from its back as something on it was destroyed.

The leaf shaped weakness, just like how I promised. The fatal weak spot that should always be guarded. A job that you failed.

"Just as I thought, Cecilia you are amazing."

"It was nothing. You sent me the result of the scanning and its location after all. I am amazed that you would plan for me to snipe the back of the fortress where the Electro Magnetic Field was being generated. According to my screen, the opening was so small; I doubted that I could even hit it."

"Because you are Sora no Mei, the woman I declared as finest Archer among my generation. I know you could do it."

"Ah!...O-Of course I can. I am Ichika-san's training partner and one who carries the title of Sora no Mei after all. Ohohohoho."

I smirked at her confidence. Thanks to her effort the plan was a success.

The plan was simple really. Masurao and Tama told me that they detected the flow of the magnetic field was from the back of the fortress, according to their analyses there was an opening between the layer of armors…So small that I can't shoot it myself, but Cecilia…I bet that she could snipe it in the dark.

When the IS attacked the students were evacuated and viewing areas should have been sealed by a metal barricade, however the ever prideful Cecilia and Rin didn't left and stuck around. I noticed that their signals were still there and asked them for their help. It was a gamble, but it worked. It was a good thing that the mechanics hurried in the repair for the Shenglong and Blue Tears, however it doesn't mean they are hundred percent. Cecilia's Blue Tear and Rin's Shenlong received Rank C damages after all, its repairs are not finished.

Blue Tear was missing its name shakes, the 6 BTs, but had its armor and the rifles fixed. Remote drone combat is impossible, but sniping is ok.

With the leaf spot struck, its powerful magnetic defense is down, but this Siegfried is flawed…It has more than one leaf shaped weak spot. This is what you get for using a machine that never slayed a real dragon and bathed in its blood.

Now since Cecilia had her turn, next is Rin.

If Cecilia snipes from afar, then Rin on the other hand…

"RIN! NOW! FIRE!"

"ORA ORA!"

Rin's Shenlong raised its single, only functioning Impact Cannon and fired its maximum blast right on the main back thruster on the Giga Fortress. With its magnetic shield no longer there, the thrusters were destroyed by the full power of the Dragon Roar Cannon.

"Shenlong may only have one Dragon Roar now, but its remaining one is fixed to fight in full power!"

That's what she said.

The damage done to the Siegfried now made it lose its shield and its speed. Now it is up to rest of us to bring it down.

Sensing it's in danger, the fortress fired off one of it conical lance at the group of Uchiganes, however the Uchiganes scatter form its tight formation and dodged the attack, however the moment the lance passed them the ladies huddled back together with the cable wire between them. The Uchiganes grabbed the wire and the cone shaped lance and refused to let it be retracted.

"HOLD ON! DON"T LET GO!"

""OOOHH!""

The ladies turned to the other way and pulled the lance, the Siegfried tried to get its lance back, but the girls used their full thruster power to pull the other way.

"Houki! The target?" I asked my oldest friend.

"PERFECT!" yelled Houki as she flew toward the beast and stabbed her sword into the opening, where the lance is normally attached. That parts are normally protected by the lance, but since it is not there now, it is an important opening to be taken advantage of.

Houkis' katana let off several sparks as the sword dug into the opening in the side of the floating fortress. The Fruit like IS fired off another lance form the other side, it was clear that it was desperate. The attack hit one of the unfortunate Revive, but other ISs grabbed on to the second limb. Now, unless the limbs are free, the Siegfried cannot perform its damned spin attack. Now all the attack will hit the hard armor and will be able to properly pierce through it.

"GO GET'EM! YUKIHANA!" I yelled as Yukihana blasted her way into the air with her two lances in hands. Her back thrusters let out a stream of fire and energy as it lift her straight at the orange machine.

She twirled the two lances as she went in for the kill.

"GAE…"

She shifts her stance as she raised her right hand in a thrust pose.

"DEARG!"

She stabbed the Siegfried with her red lance and its A.B was activated, the damage by the attack dropped the fortress' shield point to 1000. The barrier let out a storm of red lightening as the red lance continued to damage the absolute barrier.

However Yukihana was not over yet.

"Gae…"

She spins the shorter yellow lance with her left.

"BUHIDE!"

She has done it now.

The Siegfried's A.B was still visible thanks to Gae Dearg, but now that opened wound was cut by the smaller lance in a dramatic slow motion manner. The IS let out a storm of sparks as the second lance's effect was invoked.

The Orange IS now sport a large shield in the front with a yellow scar on it…The IS will now lose one way or another.

Yukihana draw back her red lance again for her hissatsu, the sure kill attack.

"Take this! Nigeti-(Certain death in two-) "

Yukihana was cut off as the side of the Orange opened up to reveals a missile pot, where a single missile was fired at her.

Yukihana abandoned her attack, but she was hit by the missile in close-range…Who is crazy enough to fire a missile as a last resort in close range?

From the back line Cecilia sneezed.

Yukihana's Uchigane Custom let out a stream of smokes and fell on the ground. She noticed her right hand couldn't move. The damage to the right arm will prevent her from fighting. However she must keep the Gae Buhide activated to keep an open wound on the Giga Fortress' shield.

"I want a team of Uchigane guarding Yukihana! We need her to keep the Gae Buhide's effect on! Ladies fry the bastard!" I commanded.

The remaining Revive teams opened fire with their weapons of choice. I saw glimpse of Charles using her shotgun and machine gun combo as she led the attack.

The Siegfried is now a sitting duck and had only its ridiculously thick armor and A.B for protection. The machine's limbs are sealed and it can't spin with the Revives and Uchiganes holding its Slash Harken Lance in two different directions. The open wound on the front of the IS became a target sign for the Revives as they poured out their ammo on it.

Oh I got a mail. It's from the Siegfried.

[Siegfried shield points…800…790…741….671]

…I think whoever sent it here is playing a game with us.

"It still had such large amount." Whispered Houki, but she can't fight no more…Her IS was letting out steam as it declared that it had no energy left.

"I got it Houki, no problem."

I got it alright. With that thing in a trap and unable to move easily I got all the time in the world to kill it.

"Masurao! Activate the One-Off Ability! Focus all the remaining power in you to the weapon system!'

"Master! We got less than 100pts left and without Gordius Wheel we have only 30% of particles available! If we use Shunko in this condition we got less than 2 minutes."

"That is good enough!"

I raised my Yukihira Akatsuki and got into a stance.

"Shunko!(Flash Cry!)" I roared out as my body was covered in pink light with a red tint. I blasted off the ground in an angry mist of crimson glory as I sailed toward the Siegfried.

The Giga Fortress managed to cut off its lose and actually detached the cables that was holding him in place. With the remaining three lances he soared into the sky and started to spin again.

I clashed my beam katana against its hull, but without the magnetic shielding, and it's A.B exposed, it was easy to cut into the damn armor. My attacks left several angry red marks on the metal machine, but I was relentless.

I clashed over and over, but I was running on borrowed time as well. I can already feel the enormous strain this Shunko has on me and my IS. I can hear the sound of the joints grinding in pain. I can feel the burning sensations of the powerful GN-Particles burning through the entire frame. It fire strengthens me, but it hurt me as well.

"OHH!"

I slashed down of one of its offending lance as the flying fortress fired off its only available attack at me. The green lance was cut in half and it fell down lifelessly to the ground.

"Only two left!"

The Siegfried spun around to get me out of its range; however I was done with that damned attack.

I focused mentally to channel all energy to the beam katana and I commanded it to break its form.

And it did.

The finest feature of Yukihira Akatsuki is that it can change the density, length, power and sharpness by thought. I can make it wide like a claymore sword or big like a bastard sword. I can make it thin like a raspier or even short like a Ninjato.

This time…I removed all fineness and replaced it with sheer power.

The refined shape of a katana with it curved tip vanished as it was replaced with wild, huge red and orange beam particles as it shaped like a mockery of a sword. Its size was big as I am and it blade edges were jagged and uncontrolled. The beam particles roared and waved like a chain saw or moving teeth of a monster. The sword managed to keep some form of a katana with a dull side and a sharp side, but it was only in mockery of its form. This thing was more like a beam club, than a sword.

I lift the sword with one hand, it may look big and heavy, but it was a beam weapon. In my Shunko state, I can lift this just fine. I raised it above my head and got into a loose stance. It was not a stance in all truth, it was simply the most comfortable stance for an all-out power attack, with no refinement.

As I lifted the sword, I felt several parts and armors on Masurao was cracking and tearing. I need to do this now, no mistake!

"I finally got a name for it…"

The enemy IS looked at me as if it was interested in what I have to say.

"I needed a name, but didn't have on until now…A name for my sword version of my Kyuu Geki Hissatsu (Nine Hits One Kill)"

I felt the damage of my Shunko biting into the frame of the IS on an insane level. Now that I was focusing so much energy, it hurt like a mother fucker.

"Crack!"

I saw a spider web crack on my helmet's visor. The pressure of my form managed to damage my IS to this extend…I must finish this quick.

I saw the glass visor cracked further and broke, revealing my face underneath the helmet.

My eye full of resolve.

I attacked.

I swung my first strike on the top of the IS's head. The blow smashed the metal armor and sunk into the mechanism inside.

My second strike clashed into the lower right hull and it managed to smash into like it was made of clay.

My third slash was to the left upper diagonal angle and it burnt away its armor for sure.

My fourth strike was on the left upper angle and it sliced off one of its lance launcher. The blow caused the Siegfried to let off an explosion and smokes to show its damage.

The IS tried to get away now, but with its main thruster blown to bits and its thruster and boosters all around the IS damaged or weakened, it was too slow to get away from me.

[Masurao has only 30 seconds left in Shinko form]

Oh? I better hurry then.

My fifth strike was on the direct horizontal line to the right and my sixth blow was to the opposite side to the left. The two consecutive strikes were so fast that it almost seems I did it the same time, the damaged clearly dug into the fruit from hell as it pierced through the hull easily and made the IS stumble backward. That attack was so cleanly done, that it also dug into the front of the IS and the electro shockers on the two sides were destroyed. That was the thing that got Laura before.

I swung my seventh attack at the lower right diagonal angle, which destroyed one of the two remaining green Slash Harken on the Siegfried. My attack shattered the thick lance to break into hundred chunks of metal debris.

The IS used it final and desperate attack. With the final lance eon the bottom it came spinning at me in a final charge to take me with him. Its final lance looked battered, but sharp enough to hit and destroy me, as my Shunko already beat me up to a pulp.

I watched as the enemy IS came at me from above and fell toward me like a dropped anchor. I swung sword from below to up in a clean upper slash, than struck the last lance head on…And completely destroyed it and dug into the bottom of the IS Giga Fortress.

The last attack also destroyed the last thrust and stabilizer on the orange IS, which was supporting the big monster to stay afloat so well, even after all the damage it took; now it only has small thrusters that helped with the spin. It now was a real sitting duck.

During my eight attacks the Absolute Barrier on this thing was working overtime, but it was damaged bad enough that it had barriers activated all around it.

However…

My aim is on the center…

The center where Yukihana left her final mark.

The cursed wound of the Gae Buhide.

"And I hereby declare…" I said in a deadly calm voice.

My soft words were heard by all those who have there is on, for the hyper sensors picked it up.

"…NINE LIVES…BLADE WORK!"

I stabbed the open wound of the Siegfried with my beam ax/club and it sliced deeply into the IS. The damaged part of the IS let out many sparks, electricity, and even liquids inside that made it look like it was bleeding, but I didn't care.

My sword combo that was so brutal and powerful that it cracked this bastard's insanely thick armors like an egg shell. Its formally unscratched form was now full of deep cuts…No! Not cuts…It looks more like a monster tore it apart with a chunk of heavy metal that was unrefined and brutal. Its orange paint and armors are now torn off and it looked bent backward because of a powerful beam sword tore through it to dig in and to dig out on its way to attack again. The last thrust to the open wound caused this thing's shield to drop to zero…It was done.

It all took only ten seconds to perform by the way.

This had to be the most powerful, brutal and fastest combo that I ever done.

"Beep! Beep!"

"W-What?"

The IS was somehow still active even when its shield was gone…Was it because it was all machine?

The IS looked at me with its damaged and bashed red eyes. It looked at me as if it was a vengeful spirit who came to claim me; however…

[Siegfried shield level…0]

[Masurao…Shunko…0…GN-Particles…0%...Shield points…10 and dropping.]

"…Well I'll be damned."

"Voosh!"

(Sound of someone falling)

We both lost our power and were falling to the ground. My IS lost it red and pink glow as it revealed damaged black armors. My red mane that is Akakami also lost its glow, but it remained its red color. My Yukihira Akatsuki also fell from my grasp and it vanished into my armory.

The enemy IS was pretty much on top of me as we fell and when I hit the ground it will squash me like a bug.

What a vengeful spirit!

"Not the ending I was hoping for!" I yelled out, but I was powerless now.

God damn it…So not the ending I wanted. I can deal with dying in battle, but this battle is won!

"What a shitty way to go."

"MOVE IT!"

I looked down and saw Laura Bodewig on her feet with her black IS activated. She seemed shakily and her battered IS wasn't helping much, but she leveled her rail gun at me…No, at that thing.

"BOOM!"

She fired the electro-magnetic metal shell at the falling orange IS which pierced right into the wound me and Yukihana made with our strongest thrust attacks and pierced right through the whole machine.

"BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"

(Dramatic sound of IS blowing up to pieces.)

Now that thing it done…Nice shot Laura-chan. She saved me so she isn't so bad now.

Honestly, if she likes my sister as much as I, so how can we not be friends after all this crap?,

I tried to talk to Masurao or Tama, but they were both out of action…And I was still falling.

"…Damn it."

"Ichika!"

I looked down and saw Charles flying below me.

She managed to catch me and two of us slowly descended to the ground.

"We did it Ichika! We did it!"

"Ah…(I nodded, but winced in pain)…Great job Charles."

From the ground I saw Laura being supported by Yukihana. It seem her IS was out of power too.

"…Nice shot, Kuro Usagi(Black Rabbit)."

"Not so bad yourself…Doukugan…"

Ah! She is out cold.

That's good, because so was I.

* * *

><p><em>"Let me give you some advice. Once you meet that guy, make sure you have a strong heart, because though that <em>_person is very foolish and headstrong __,but for some unexplainable reason, he sure can attract the girls easily. __He has charisma to lead an army and the presence to attract people toward him. __You may fall for him if you're not careful, you know?" _

Instructor seemed to say that happily, even showing some slight embarrassment, and that really irritated me.

This feeling…I know this one, it is called envy… I felt jealous, so I finally asked,

_"Have you fallen for him, instructor?"_ with a hopeful tone.

Instructor's eyes widen for a brief moment, but it was gone soon after. She coughed in her fist and controlled her expression.

_"That's stupid. How can an elder sister fall for her little brother?" _

She smiled as she said that, and I couldn't help but to frown. That guy was able to let the instructor show such an expression-I was envious of him.

And then, after we met, after the battle, I understood.

"What is strength?"

There should be numerous answers.

But I found one of them.

"Strength is what you gain when you have a goal and something to protect…I wouldn't quote some lame anime crap, but to me strength and power is a step to guard what is weaker than you with all your might. The thing you wish to protect can be an ideal or a grand design, an object of great wealth, or even someone…anyone you value above all...It can be selfish or greedy, but with strength one has power to protect and hold on to that desirable thing."

...Is that it?

"To get stronger is to get further than another Laura …Your admiration isn't wrong, but to just imitate and remain less than the one you copy isn't the right answer…You should try and surpass the one you adore to leave your mark in history above the ones you worshipped."

It that why…Is that why you are so strong? Why do you want to get stronger? What makes you strong?

"…"

"I am a distorted man."

"?"

"A crazy ass monster of a man once told me that I am distorted and wrong. He told me a king in making doesn't conquer a nation for a person, but that king gains the person to conquer a nation. He told me how my way will ruin me in the end and I will never be a true king, but end up as a slave…But you know…I am a tyrant who dreams of a different view."

His eye turned to me.

"To become a king, one must gather loyalties that are talented and strong. Only then will I be able to conquer and establish a nation, however…I am going backward. I intend to gather people to conquer a nation and the world all in order to gain a single person."

He snorted and laughed.

"I am distorted and foolish, however…Laura, don't you think my foolish and impossible way can be declared as possible and sane, if I succeed it?"

He straightened his back and I felt his powerful presence wash over me.

"So I will make it happen with my method…I will gain the power to protect those I promised to protect. My body and soul in the balance to accomplish an impossible dream to gain the power to protect the ones I love from anyone…"

He smirked at me.

"Yeah, so because of that, I'll protect you too, Laura Bodewig. You who is distorted as i…You fit too well with me to let you go. From now on you are sticking with me."

He stood up and turned.

'Keep up Laura…First is Japan…Then the WORLD! You are sticking to be and see if you can reach far as I will. Let's see if you get to me number two."

Hearing him say this, my heart wavered strongly for the first time due to this impact.

"Stick with me Laura…Stick next to me and see me reach the tip of the world and stare down at it. The throne at the end of the world…I'll take it and if you want, then you can take the number two seat. But I am going to warn you now. If I get the seat of number one, than SHE will be number two. If you want that seat than you better surpass her and drop HER to number three."

Ah, I see, so that's it...that's how it is.

His is a crazy man.

His dream is sheer madness.

He will most likely fail miserably.

…However…

My heart moved.

I want to go with him.

I want to see the world he intends to make.

I want to see if it is possible…I want to see if it can be done.

What is his vision of the world?

"What does he see beyond that hill, beyond that mountain, beyond that sea?

Does he see a utopia? Or perhaps an empire of his design?

Does he seek recognition? What height does he seek to reach? All that power for that?

Will I get to see it?

Will I be there to see it when this man's goal is realized?

When all around him mocks him, will I be there to see him in triumph?

Will I…Truly is one of those who swore to protect…

I want to know…I want to see it.

I want to be there…Be next to him…

I grabbed my chest to settle my wildly beating heart.

"(Flash of an image of a dragon)Doukugan Ryu(Image of that man smiling)…Orimura Ichika."

Ahh, that, that's right.

Instructor…I seem to have fallen for him.

* * *

><p>"Uu, ahh..."<p>

The sunlight shone down on Laura, waking her up.

"Are you awake?"

She remembers this voice. It was the instructor she so loved and respected, Orimura Chifuyu.

"What's...wrong with me...?"

"Your entire body took too much burden, causing wounds and muscle fatigue. You can't move at the moment. Don't force yourself."

After finishing, Chifuyu wanted to change the topic, but Laura was still her past student, it wasn't easy to fool her.

"What...happened...?"

Laura barely managed to lift her upper body up. Her face twisted in agony due to the pain that spread throughout her entire body. However, her eyes were staring intently at Chifuyu. The eye patch was taken off her left eye for surgery, and it was a golden eye that was different from the eye on her right. This mysterious eye was merely showing a puzzled look.

"Hoo...basically, this is both a major case and a top secret article."

However, Chifuyu knew that she wasn't someone who would give up after hearing such an answer, so after she remained silent to indicate that this can't be said to others, she began to speak,

"Do you know of the [VT system]?"

"I do...the actual name is [Valkyrie Trace System]...it records the systems of all the previous Mondo Grosso's Champions. I remember that's..."

"That's right. Right now, the research, and even the development, usage and all is banned under the IS treaty, and it was in your IS."

"...Nani?"

"It was hidden really well. The pilot's mental state, the damage the machine took, and most importantly, the pilot's will...no, the desire. It can only activate with all these conditions. It seems when you were attacked by that fortress IS, your body went into a massive pain that made you want to use the VY-system's power, however before it could be manifested, that useless brother of mine managed to get you out of danger. However the VT-System tried to activate, and just by trying, it put you under a great strain…The Germany Army is being questioned, but this could have been a big disaster if you used the VT-system when that orange IS attacked. If that happened we would be dealing with two giant enemies instead of one."

On hearing Chifuyu's words, Laura grabbed tightly onto the bed sheets. For some reason, she looked down at the void below her eyes.

"That almost did happen…I…I wanted…"

I wanted to be you.

Laura didn't say it, but Chifuyu understood.

"Laura Bodewig!"

"Ye-Yes!"

Having her full name called out, Laura looks up in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm...I'm...m,..."

"If you are no one, that's convenient. You will become Laura Bodewig from now on. "

"Ah..."

Chifuyu got up from the chair and began to leave. She had said whatever she wanted to say, and was ready to head back to being in the position of a teacher. Such is the life of an educator.

"Oh, and also."

Chifuyu put her hand on the door, and without turning back, added on,

"You can't become me. If you want to be anything like me, then go beyond what I have achieved and make it your own."

She did smile when she said that, right? Laura felt this way.

Then, a few minutes after Chifuyu left the room, Laura began to feel weird.

"Fu, fufu...hahaha."

Those two are so alike. They say their grand speech and just have to have the last say in every conversation. Such is a sibling huh.

She looked toward the window and watched the setting sun…Yeah, her life as a miserable faker is over…

Right now, the life of Laura Bodewig, a Faker who strives beyond the original begins now-

* * *

><p>Chifuyu walked out of the room and turned to the corner, there she saw her brother leaning against the wall waiting for her.<p>

"Didn't you want to say something to her?"

"I have already said my piece in battle. After a battle, a winner has nothing to say to the loser. That is the way of a warrior."

She smirked at his words, but said nothing.

"Her eyes are clear now…There is no doubt there anymore."

"That is good."

He got off the wall and walked alongside her.

"Are you ok thou?" asked Chifuyu as she stared at her brother. He was sporting bandages on his head and arms. She can tell that he is still injured, but he is being stubborn.

"It wasn't the first time I used Shunko. I'll be fine."

"I heard how you told Katakura to secure the remaining of that IS."

"By all mean it is my kill, so I'll be taking it. I left the core to you guys thou, so no complaining."

That is true, the IS Gakuen higher ups refused to give the remain of the IS, but the Katakura Kojuro pulled a lot of favors and string to get the body, but the principle refused to give up the core and Kojuro was ok with it.

"Why do you want the remains anyway?"

"I find that IS interesting. In Norse Myth hero Siegfried slay the wicked dragon and bathed in its blood. By bathing it the blood, the hero Siegfried was given immortality save for the leaf shaped weakness on his back…I intend to take a page out of his book and learn some stuff from the remain. Who know, I might get something good out of it."

"Well…Long as the research is reported to the school and is done in the school research facility, everything is ok."

"Hai, nee-sama,"

The two of them enjoyed each other's presence and headed toward the dorms.

"How do you think Laura will do now?"

"That girl is strong, she will find the way."

Ichika was silence, but he nodded.

"She is a Faker, an imitator of the original's glory. She admires you to become you however she lost herself on the way. Now that she got herself back, she will work hard to become like you."

"Is there a difference?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"A Faker who is an incomplete imitation and is fine that way is a miserable fake who can't even do it right, however a person who imitates their hero and copy their glory, but also keep in mind who they are…They have the potential to surpass them."

Ichika turned to Chifuyu and looked deep into her eye.

"Fakes copy original because they are so beautiful…" He cupped her cheek. Her soft skin felt warm and pleasant in his hand.

"However…There is no reason that fakes can't overcome the original, became a new."

He let her cheek go and smirked.

"Now it is up to her to become full, Laura Bodewig. From here on is all her."

Chifuyu smiled at her brother's words. Perhaps she did a great job raising him from a boy to a man…Well, he is still a boy, but she is fine with it.

_"Until you are stronger than me, I'll always protect you too."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey nee-chan."

"yeah?"

He lift his bandaged hands.

"I can't hold my chopsticks right now…Can you feed me?" he asked with a pout. He can't pull the puppy eye look correctly with his eye-patch and looks, but it works to some degree.

Chifuyu cleverly hid her blush at his words by coughing in her fist and closing her eyes.

_"This guy…"_

"Nee-chan?"

She shifted her personality to that as a teacher and walked faster, to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Come to my office later…I'll bring dinner."

"Yahoo!"

She smiled at his joy.

There is a great reason she will never allow any other be her. This right only belongs to her and not to a faker.

"You can't become me Laura…Because only I get to be me."

* * *

><p>"The tournament is called off due to an unexpected situation. But as the tournament is related to the tracking of individual data, all the matches in the first round will be continued. Please check the changes in locations, dates and times on the PD—"<p>

After (eating with/fed by) Chifuyu-Nee I came to the food court to hang out. I heard the news from Academy TV and heard the news on how the matches are cancelled…AGAIN!

"This is a curse I swear to god…" I muttered. In a corner was a group of girls watching me.

"...Our chance...to win...gone..."

"Date...wasted..."

"...WAHHH!"

*Pa pa pa*. Several people ran out, crying...what, what's wrong this time?

After the girls left, I saw someone standing around. That was my familiar childhood friend. Houki looked rather depressed. Must be the cancellation of the matches, she worked so hard on it.

"OyI Houki! When do you want to go out again?"

"Huh?" she looked up at me.

"It's about that promise we made before the fight."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'll go with you."

Houki suddenly jumped up like a loosened spring. She just grabbed my neck when I was already a lot taller than her—GUH!

"RE-REA-REAL...LY! REA...REAL-REALLY!" shuttered Houki as she tried to get her mind straight.

"Sure."

"Wh-Why? Yo-You, tell me your reason..."

Houki suddenly backed away from me, cupped her chest and gave a dry cough. Why is her face so red...well, forget about it.

"That's because it's a request from a childhood friend, so I can go along with you..."

"I-Is that so?"

"...On a shopping trip that is."

(Sound of pulsing angry vein)

Suddenly I felt a powerful killing intent that engulfed the entire room. I felt the dreadful aura of death and misery leaning down on my shoulders.

"Ko…Kora wa…(This..This is…)?"

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

She turned her hips to coil her body to bring out all the power she can wield.

I noticed her coiling form and recognized it as a stance to attack. I tried to get into a low stance to defend myself, however the look in Houki's eyes made me stumble and weak. It was like a she was a snake and I was a mouse corner into a wall. My male instinct told to me take the hit like a man.

_"Yes…take the pain. It is for the best…A man must take his punishment. Taking your punishment is no shame…And let me torture you when we are alone…In my dungeon room that I worked so hard on."_

…Wait a minute Masurao is that you?

_"Too late."_

_"Huh?"_

"KA-POW!"

Houki twisted back the other way and punched right in the right side of my face.

My body bent according to her punch and I tried to nullify the pain, but Houki was relentless as she kicked me in my stomach…On side note I should be glad she didn't aim lower.

I was sent into the air with blood spraying out like a fountain from my head wound. I was twirling in the air for few seconds until I fell to the floor and rolled and skip across the floor like a skipping stone. I let out a moan of pain as I settled down in a corner somewhere.

"ICHIKA! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" yelled out Houki as she ran out…What did I do wrong…

"Ichika, sometimes I feel like you're doing it on purpose."

I looked up from the floor to see Charles next to me while kneeling down. She was holding her chin up with her hands in a cute pose.

"Wh-What? What do you mean?" I asked while my body was in pain from Houki's brutal assault and from the strain of using Shunko.

"What do you think?"

Charles suddenly looked away. What the heck, what's... Ah never mind! Masurao you made me hesitate! What was that for huh!

_"Well Master…You see it was because-click. burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

Huh?

_"…rrrrr(Inhale)Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

What the…She hung up on me!

I give up contacting her and called for Tama.

"…Konichiwa…If I am not picking up the phone then I am either sleeping or watching through Ichika-sama's embarrassing or childhood memories. Please leave a message after the beep…'Beep!'…"

I decided to give up contacting the two…I just want the pain to go away.

It was 15 minutes later before I finally recovered.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Orimura-kun, Dunois-kun. You're here. It was tough to find you two."<p>

"Yamada sensei…Ah Good evening."

"I am surprised you are here Orimura-kun, I thought you might be in the infirmary today."

"Ah I was checked out as healthy…(In truth I got the nurse to let me off early by giving her Kojurio's number…) Well forget about me, how is your investigation with the unmanned unit?"

"Ah! Don't worry Orimura-kun, Sensei did this before, so she is prepare for long hours of work. No problem, no problem. Leave it all to sensei."

Yamada-sensei lifted her chest up, and that voluptuous chest of her shook due to the weight…I can't help, but to look at it.

"..."

"Ichika no ecchi."

Though that was just a little side comment, I could hear it clearly. Dunois-kun that is a misunderstanding!

"Wh-What? Oh come on now Charles! That's uncalled for, I am a guy you know!"

"Humph, and the lord knows."

"Oi oI, what's with your mood. You should be happier since we took down that unmanned IS you know."

"…Ichika no baka."

Women are strange creatures…I just don't understand them.

"I see...well, let's not mention about this. There's good news!" said Yama-pi as she clenched both fists and gave a victory pose, and her breasts bounced again. God damn it is noticeable. Is she doing this on purpose?

"And the good news is?"

"The men's bath is finally finished and you guys can go and have a nice long bath." Said Yama-Pi with a little hop.

"Oh!"

That is shocking, because I have been unable to bath in a pool like a normal Japanese for some time now. A shower is nice and all, but nothing beats a good bath in warm water!

I jumped toward Yamada sensei and grabbed hold of her hand and leaned toward her. I was so happy that I degraded my manners and hugged her for all her worth.

"Thank you Yamada-sensei! Ah! To bath again in a good bathhouse!"

"We-Well...sensei will be troubled if you close in like this! That..."

"Huh?"

"No, nothing, nothing at all! It should be alright, right?"

For some reason, Yamada-sensei was unable to calm down as she looked about. You have to look at others in the eyes when they're talking to you! You said so yourself!

"Ah-...ahem."

Charles coughed dryly a few times to interrupt our conversation, and I suddenly felt that the warmth in her eyes is lower than before. It was chilling death! This calm and yet cold 'Ki'…It feels a lot like Nee-chan 'Sei' Ki, but less refined…Charles, you got a great potential as a Sei fighter.

"An-Anyway, both of you, please hurry to the bath. You just need to soak your body up to your shoulders to remove all your fatigue, right?"

"YES MA'AM!" I saluted as I pulled Charles to get changed…Only after I got to the room I realized a problem…Charles is a girl.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later in the bath house.<p>

"Oh…Truly a facility supported whole heartily by the government…This place got everything a Japanese need! It has my seal off approval!"

There was a large bath in the room, 2 medium-sized baths that had massaging and air-bubbling functions respectively, and one hinoki bath. Furthermore, there was also a sauna, a body shower and even a waterfall-style massage water pillar. The facilities were perfect! It's great to live in Japan! Nippon Banzai!

It is custom in Japan to wash one's body before enjoying the pool. I quickly washed my body and soon I soaked my entire body into the bath pool that I oh so awaited. Ah…This is the life.

I felt the warm water relaxing my body and felt the soft delicate touch spreading through my body. The tired feeling of fatigue and stiff body, and the relaxing feeling the steam brings to remove them. This is the stuff…Who need to drink alcohol and do drugs to relax, when one can enjoy a hot bath…Well, natural hot spring are better, but you don't see me complaining.

"Ah…Isn't this great Masurao."

"Ahh…This sensation I feel through you is great master…I feel like falling asleep here."

Masurao materialized in the pool water with a towel around her. I didn't bother to look closer, because I wasn't about to give her any more live ammunition.

"Not going to peek?"

"Not in the mood to break the peace."

"Hai, hai."

The two of us talked and enjoyed the bath, well in Masurao's case enjoy the warmth of the bath, though my senses.

*Shashasha...*

Huh? Is it my imagination? I seem to hear the door to the changing room opening...

*Patapatapata*.

I heard a sound of someone walking thought he wet floor. I felt a presence entering and approaching where I am through the mist and steam. I didn't feel any hostile intent, but just in case.

"Masurao."

"Hai, I'll go now."

For once she left without making a scene.

I half submerged my face in the water to look as if I was still out of it, I will spring into action if this person is a threat.

"I-I'm coming in..."

"…Eee?"

I quickly raised the face that was half-soaked in water, and on the other side of the steam, I saw a completely naked Charles…Oh! Of course, she had a towel wrapped around her, but it was a thin sports towel. Please note that I was only slightly disappointed.

"Ch-Charles!"

"...Do-Don't look! Ichika no ecchi..."

"So-Sorry!"

AHHH, why must I say sorry!

"Wait a minute, why are you in here now? I didn't call for you to come in."

"You, you don't like...to be...with me...?" she let out a pout and a sad puppy eye…No not that please.

"No, that's not it!" I stood up to get out of the bath.

"I'll come out now, I had enough of it, and you can use it now."

"WA-WAIT!"

She suddenly shouted for me to stop, and I stopped due to her voice being amplified by the walls and the echoes.

"We-Well, I have something to say! It's important, so I hope that Ichika can listen..."

"…Very well."

This seems serious so I will worry about the manners later.

* * *

><p>I was turning my back t Charles and she sat behind me facing away from each other. It is warmer to stay in the water and it will be cold to talk while outside of the water after all.<p>

"Well...do you still remember what you said before?"

"What I said before...are you talking about staying in the Academy?"

"Yes, that...well, I intend to stay here. Because I don't have any place to live, and..."

"And what?"

"..."

For some reason, she answered with silence. Our conversation suddenly stopped, and the entire bath went silent.

*Plop*.

"Kyah!"

"What's wrong?"

She just let out a rather cute sound.

"I, I just got a water droplet on me...just scared me."

A water droplet? Seriously.

"Is that…so..."

Swoosh...

"Humm? Charles?"

As I heard the sound of water moving about in the pool, I turned my face to the source of the water instinctively.

"Do-Don't look here! Turn around!" yelled the French girl as I snapped my head forward.

"Gomennasai!"

Though the steam was thick, both of us were less than 1 meter apart, so I could clearly see Charles facing me.

_"Huh? What is she…"_

*Swoosh*. Charles used her hands to touch my back.

"Cha-Charles—"

Her hands were hugging me from behind, and her slender body was pressing onto my back. My eye was widened in surprise and my heart was beating like a war drum.

"Ichika, I'll say it because it's here — I want to remain here because you are here."

"Charles..."

What is this situation? My instinct tells me that this moment is important and to treasure it, but why? I am a friend supporting another right?

_"…A blockhead. Master no baka."_

_"Denser than a diamond. Duller than a rusty sword."_

Now I have two girls in my mind, mocking me.

"Also, that...I decided on something."

I raised my brow at that. So she came to a conclusion and the resolve to follow it? That is a big decision that can be life-changing.

"Something you say?"

"Yup, how I ought to live. Ichika taught me that, right?"

"Hoo…So you decided what to go for?"

"Yeah. I want my life to have more meaning than to be a tool. I want to live as I want and I want to start here in the IS Gakuen."

"Hoohoo…I see."

"Hey Ichika."

"Yeah?"

"From now on…Form now on can you call me Charlotte? Just call me that when we're alone together."

"Charlotte…That's your real...?"

"Yes. My name. My mother gave it to me, my real name."

"I see…Your true name huh…Names are important…To be acknowledged by their true given name by another is special…Charlotte, Charlotte Dunois."

I tested the name off my tongue…I like the way they sound.

"Mn."

Charles…No wait, Charlotte happily answered. She seemed like a child. I could immediately imagine her completely worry-free expression. By the way I had to stop my urge to hug her just then…Because it will not be manly.

The two of us enjoyed each other's presence as we sat there in the warm bath…I refuse to say it, but since I seem Charlotte naked before and we just shared a bath together…By principle I should be asking her to marry me in order to protect her honor and to fulfill my responsibility.

* * *

><p>"Go-Good morning everyone..."<p>

For some reason, Yamada-sensei tumbled as she walked into the classroom. Maybe she got severely affected by something early in the morning or something.

"Uhm, today...I will be introducing a new student. Umm..."

Transfer student? Again? I swear to god, I better not be attacked again or heads will roll this time!

My classmates seem to respond at the same time, as there's a commotion. It's already this late into the term, and we have already had two transfer students.

"Another one?"

"What's going on?"

"Everyone please be silent!...(Mumbling lessens)…Okay, please enter."

"Sorry to intrude."

I know this voice…

"I'm Charlotte Dunois. Everyone, it's nice to see you."

Wearing a dress, Charlotte gives a deep bow. Everyone in the class is stunned, but they still bowed back politely. I can see where this is going and my battle senses are telling me a shit storm is coming.

"Erm, Dunois-kun san is actually Dunois-san, just like that. Haa...I have to reassign dorms again..."

Ah! I see, so sensei is bothered about this. No wonder, because I was pretty surprised too.

"Wha? Dunois-kun was a girl...?"

"I always knew that it's weird! She's not a bishounen, but a bishoujo."

"Hey, Orimura-kun, you two were sharing a room , don't tell me-"

"Wait a minute! I remember the bath was being used by the guys yesterday!"

*BAM!* The classroom door looked like it got kicked down.

"IIICCHHIIIKKKAAA~!"

Crashing in and saying hello was Huang Lingyin. Her expression was showing rage that was like burning fire, and there seemed to be a shadow or a warrior spirit of a crimson dragon behind her. Oh that is a mighty killing intent that is rolling off of her, its aggressive and powerful aura is no doubt a 'Dou' Ki. Too bad it is aimed at poor me.

The Tenryuji now has me in her sight…She is not going to let me off without a scratch.

"GO AND DIE!"

She deployed the IS armor and opened the newly repaired Impact Cannons on both shoulders with full force. The cannon glowed as it collected the needed energy to attack.

"Ah, I'm sooo going to die now. -_-"

*BZZT!*

Suddenly someone swiftly approached me from the side and got between me and Rin. It was Laura!

She was covered in the black IS Schwarzer Regen. She lifted her hand and the AIC negated the impact waves. I was saved…By my newest rival? What the hell?

"Thanks for saving me...Is the Schwarzer Regen fixed already?

"...Luckily, the core's alright, so I just used spare parts to reassemble it."

"Oh, I see. Good for yo-bku!"

Laura grabbed my chest and pulled me to her before-kissing me forcefully.

"!"

Everyone present widened their mouths in shock. Even Rin let out a squeak in shock….Hey that's pretty cute there Rin-chan.

"You, you're going to be my bride! It's decided! I won't allow any objections!"

Wait a minute; I object to this marriage…I am manly enough to be a groom!

I quickly grabbed her shoulder and brought her face close to mine.

"Like hell! If I am being forced to marry and take you with me, then I am the groom. This Doukugan Ryu is no wife, but you can be mine!"

On hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have said that with such sure attitude and acceptance.

"I heard that the Japanese customs would say to the ones they like 'yome ni suru' so you're my bride."

Like hell with that! Who told her all these rubbish! Hey! Call the one responsible for this!

"Laura…You been lied to. In Japan or anywhere else, if we are to marry as husband and wife, then by all mean I am the groom and you are my bride." I told her in a serious manner. Laura's eye sparkled as she only heard the 'I am the groom and you are my bride' part.

I should have not spoken to her so seriously then…

"Y-Yo-You...!"

Stuttering as she opened her mouth, Rin's Ki just spiked like no other and her 'Dou' aura was weighting down on me.

"YOOOUUUU BBBBAAAASSSSTTTAAARRRRDDDD!"

*KLANG!*

She activated the Impact Cannons again.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'M THE VICTIM HERE!" I yelled in plead as I duck and rolled across the cramped classroom.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL! ABSOLUTELY! ALL YOUR FFFAAAAULLLLLTTT!"

"THAT'S TOO UNREASONABLE! "

But it seems like I can't talk sense into her. As I could feel my own life in danger, I tried to escape through the back door of the classroom. There! The door was in front of me! Freedom!

*Bhew-!*

"Wow!"

The laser grazes the tip of my nose, and I stopped my charge to freedom. That blue beam…That sharpness…There is only one person can pull this off in my classroom.

"Oh my, Ichika-san? Where are you going? I got something to say to you, you know? Well, it may be sudden, but it's necessary. Ohohohohoho..."

Eek! Cecilia has a ruptured blood vessel! She's slowly getting up, the Starlight Mk II in her hands, the particles of light are forming BITs on her back. Too late, the IS armor is covering her body. Her calm and elegant 'Sei' ki was covering her body like a second skin and her battle aura flared.

Things just got worse!

I gave up on escaping through the corridor and turned to the windows. As this is the 2nd level, I can just jump down. In the worst case scenario, I just need to deploy Masurao and then I can…

*Voosh!*

*Donk*

I got a katana stabbed right in front of me. It was perfectly thrown to stab right there and not at me…I think?

"...Ichika, how do you intend to explain?"

Houki was standing from my side and she slowly drew another katana…Wait a moment this one is no Nipontou!(Japanese sword)!

That is a Hitogirl Bouchou(Human Killing Kitchen Knife)!

A Katana that is a Nipontou has elegant and artistic design, however a Hitogiri Bouchou has no Hamon(Edge of the katana that is wavy pattern for decoration) and it has Suguha(The part of the edge that is Hamon, but is it straight and not wavy).

The Hitogirl Bouchou in Houki's hand is a katana that is a sword made with complete offensive power in mind. It is a sword made for killing.

"Ichika…With this Kazegiri(Wind Cutter)…I'll end your shameful life."

"HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT! I'M CAN EXPLAIN AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN END MY-WOW!"

"WORDS ARE USELESS!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK!"

*Slash!*

I ducked, rolled and dodge.

That slash managed to cut right through the desk in front of me. That Kazegiri is truly a fine Hitogiri Bouchou! I might need to get one myself.

*SLASH!*

I ducked and flipped away from the boundary of Houki's sword range. I turned around got into a fighting stance.

I was unarmed and injured, but I managed to dodge Houki's slashes while keeping my eye on Cecilia's guns and Rin's cannon…This is too much.

*BAM!*

"Huh?"

I knocked into someone. Who's that? I half-instinctively lifted my head.

"..."

It's Charlotte.

Ahh, is this the so-called angelic smile? It's like a Buddha in hell, so I return an angelic smile at her. I'm rather good myself.

"Y-Yo…Charlotte-chan…Nice day huh."

"…I'm pretty shocked that Ichika actually kissed another girl in front of me!"

"Well technically Charlotte, I got kissed, I did not kiss someone. So why don't you…And why are you deploying your IS?"

"Why?"

"I feel that I am in serious danger, but I got no IS to defend myself with…And I left my swords back in our dorm…"

Charlotte continued to smile down at me and I felt that perhaps there is a god, or goddess. It all vanished at what she did next.

*PAM!* With the sound of gunpowder exploding, the shield dropped off to show the .69 caliber battering ram [Gray Scale], also known as [Shield Pierce]."

"Ha, haha, hahaha...Kojuro…I might need some help with this."

Too bad my faithful servant is in the research lab, fixing my IS…Oh Shit.

***-!***

In this homeroom period today, loud noises, huge explosions, and continuous impacts shake the classroom as what the words indicate.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"""IT IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT! GET BACK HERE AND FACE YO PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN ICHIKA(SAN)!"""

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Chifuyu was walking toward the classroom and heard the cry of help from her brother. She repressed her sisterly instinct and walked on.<p>

"That idiot."

* * *

><p>Cue on the thunder and the don, don, don donnnnnnnn!<p>

(In a hidden base of an evil rabbit)

"Hm—..."

*Kla*, *kla*...

"As expected of Ik-kun, he is as merciless as ever huh."

*Kakakakakaka*...

"Oh~Masurao's performance level increased so much. I always know she was a Pandora's Box…in many ways. An IS Support Vehicle huh…It is like a water down and inferior version of my Siegfried, but its potential is undeniable."

She was wearing a western dress that was as blue as the sky, just like Alice in 'Alice in Wonderland'. The apron and the huge butterfly now behind her was also eye-catching.

This is the (in)famous sister of Shinonono Houki, the inventor of Infinite Stratos, Shinonono Tabane.

As expected of Houki's own older sister, they were similar in appearance. However, what made them greatly different from each other was that Houki had bright, piercing eyes, while Tabane's eyes were lethargic looking due to lack of sleep. There were several years of black rings gathered below her eyes.

*Kla*, *kla*...

"Hummm…I guess I can improve the armors and add more weapons on the Giga Fortress, but it was built mainly on melee combat…I need more data and I guess I can use Ik-kun's data."

*Kakakakakakaka*...

"He sure is strong. Even if he didn't have a large squad to fight it I bet he is saving his real ace in the hole in check. I designed the Masurao and I know what that Yukihira and truly do after all…It used the energy shape and density features, but ever since his first match, where he failed to control it, he haven't been using it…I was hoping to force his hand this time too."

It was true. Even if Ichika wished to hide the true capability from other by using his three supreme stealth systems, he can't hide the truth from the maker of the IS. If there is anyone who knows more about the black samurai IS, it is Tabane.

She sent her newest creation an experimental IS Giga Fortress that is a lot like a mobile tank to force Ichika's hand and use the Yukihira Akatsuki's anti-fortress attack…The strongest attack in Masurao's arsenal…The attack named after the sword of the Lake, the sword that carries the title of Unfading Light of the Lake.

Well she always gets what she wants in the end so no worry.

*Tulalatulalala~ *

"This, this ringtone is...ha!"

A large jump, or rather, she jumped at her cellphone in a diving like manner. Tabane didn't mind that her mug and toolbox got scattered all over the place as she immediately brought the cellphone to her ear.

"Hello, Hi hi? Every day!"

*Du* *Du*—the line's cut in both ways.

"Wah—wait wait!"

Maybe it was Tabane's wish coming through or some divine prank as the cellphone rang again *Tulalatulalala~ *.

"Hello!—This is everyone's favorite idol Shinonono Tabane—wait wait! Chi-chan!"

"Don't you call me that."

"OK, Chi-chan!"

"Sigh, whatever. I have something to ask you anyway."

"What is it?"

"Is it related to you this time?"

"This time, this time—what are you talking about?"

Tabane tilts her head. She is airheaded enough to feigning ignorance; she really knows how to hide her faults.

"I'm talking about the VT System in the German 3rd generation IS and the orange Giga Fortress! There is no one else in the world that can make something like that!"

"Ah, that? Ohhoho, Chi-chan, do you think I created that crude amateurish thing? I'm the perfectly flawless Shinonono Tabane. Besides, it's meaningless to create such a thing that's not perfect. As for the Siegfried…"

"I never told you the name of it…"

"…"

"..."

"How is Ik-kun now days Chi-chan? Does he have a girlfriend yet?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Speaking of which, as for the VT-system's research lab, I erased it from the surface of the earth more than 2 hours ago...oh, though you may know, the death count is zero. It's as easy as breaking a child's hand—oh yeah, Chi-chan, is it hard to break one? Am I the only one thinking like this? Oh my, that's weird."

Ohohohoho, Tabane adds on a little laughter and smoothly brings this conversation to an end.

"Really? Then what about the Giga Fortress?"

"That was a test run, I never expected it to be beaten honestly. I was planning to retreat after a few minutes of fighting, but Ik-kun commanded your students to surround it and trap it."

"You and I both know that you could have forced it out of the way."

"But it was a good opportunity to gather more data." She whined.

Chifuyu let out a sigh as she controlled her breathing.

"Just…Just don't do it again."

"Hai! Sensei!"

"You're not my student. I'm hanging up then."

*BAM!* Chifuyu hung up the phone. It seemed like she wouldn't be calling back again. Tabane looked somewhat regretful as she again stared at the cellphone, but 2 seconds later, she just threw it away without remorse.

"Oh my, Tabane's happy to hear a voice she hasn't heard in a long time! Chi-chan's still as amazing as ever, don't go running into the other side of the sunset."

Tabane folded her arms in front of her chest as she muttered, laughing away.

Orimura Chifuyu and Shinonono Tabane first met each other in elementary school, and after that, they were always in the same school and the same class. Of course, Tabane deliberately set that up, and Chifuyu knew that.

However, that wasn't all to their relationship.

The IS was released when Chifuyu was studying high school, and for the next few years, Chifuyu had been assisting in the IS development as a test pilot.

In other words, what Chifuyu knew about IS already far surpassed the other pilots by a lot, and the comprehension level was on a completely different level. Because of all that training and unique skills, it wasn't a surprise that she became the 1st Mondo Grosso champion—at least that was what Tabane felt.

"But why did Chi-chan~ choose to retire?"

Even now, Tabane doesn't understand. In terms of age, power, or ability, Chifuyu could still be a first-stringer if she returned to the squad, and she would immediately become a winning candidate in the next Mondo Grosso.

But she refused to raise her blade again and actually retired for good. She hung up her IS in a storage underneath the school and became a teacher.

They said that the human heart was complicated, weird and inexplicable. Even a genius' mind couldn't comprehend its depths.

It most likely due to Ik-kun's kidnapping and the mysterious terrorist group that wanted her out of the picture. Most likely…It was to protect Ik-kun. Ik-kun already lost an eye for it and she doesn't want him hurt…Too bad Ik-kun is stubborn like his sister. He insists on taking a painful and dangerous road to power.

"But that is why Ik-kun is so interesting, he is so alike and yet so different from Chi-chan that I can't leave him alone."

*Tralala~ * *Tralala~ * You people better get ready~ BAM BAM! AH, ONII-CHAN! IF YOU WANT I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!

The folded bunny ears of hers straightened up, and this response far surpassed all words. Why would that person call here? And for the first time! She already knew who the person was before she even picked up the phone.

"Oh my oh my oh my! Long time no see! I've always—always been waiting for you~!"

"...Nee-san."

"Yes yes, I know why you called. You want it, right? The one and only machine that you want."

"Is it possible?" Was her hopeful reply.

Tabane nodded like an idiot and cheered up like a kid in a candy store.

"Yep yep! Houki-chan's personal machine. I did prepare it for you! It's the strongest and far surpasses all other specs, and it's even a match for the Imperial Black Conqueror. And the name of that machine is...

"AKATSUBAKI!"

* * *

><p><strong>A rant from…Fangking2!<strong>

How was it ladies and gent! Honestly when I first wrote this arc including the part 1 it was over hundreds of pages, but I decided to chop it in two, so you guys can digest it better. You know I am really enjoying writing now, wait till what crazy ass crap I make for the next arc…Also I plan to explore more into the Ichika's life as a fighter and a gang leader, so look forward to it.

Finally to those who might feel that I am being too clustered by adding Gundam00, Code Geass, Sengoku Basara, Typemoon, and Infinite Stratos…Well honestly I like it so too bad.

All mecha fics are based on one another, I mean look at Shenlong's design, it looks like Gundam00's Garazzo, or Gaddessa. Blue Tear is based on Strike Freedom and Laura's cable weapons scream Code Geass' Slash/Booster Harkens.

I think it was clever of me to add Siegfried and I put a lot of hard work into it!

If Tabane is a crazy and smart as she is in anime, then a Knight Giga Fortress is an IS Giga Fortress. I got plans for that remaining of Siegfried too.

Also on side note I am a huge Typemoon's Fate Stay Night fan and you can't stop me! I am a relatively a new and inexperience author, but I know that I can write however I like…However criticism and reviews are appreciated. Please continue to review.

You every review, good or bad is a big support!

Oh by the way, I set up lot of challenges that were bugging me and I can't deal with. Anyone who are interested by it or got a new idea based on it, gave me a call so I can look forward to it.

Bye bye now…

* * *

><p>Name: Siegfried<p>

Model Number: FXF-503Y

Type: Infinite Stratos Giga Fortress

Gen: First Generation IS Support Craft/Giga Fortress

Manufacture: Shinonono Tabane

Pilot: unmanned

Current state: Destroyed, the remaining are taken by the Katakura group.

General Characteristics

Height 17 metersWeight 48.76 metric tonsPower Source IS Core

Design Features

Magnetic Shield generatorIntegrated PIC with added high power thrusters throughout the bodyHyper SensorAbsolute Barrier systemElectrical Shock System

Armament

**Gram: Rank C+ Anti-Unit**

**Range:1-5**

5 Large Conical-Shaped Harkens on the frame. A weapon based on joust lance and high powered vibration lance. It was designed to pierce through just about anything. It is named after the sword of the Siguard from the Norse Myth.

**Temple of Thunder: Rank B Anti-unit/Support**

**Range: 1-5**

A electrical shock system attacjed to the side of the Seigfried. It is a hidden compartment that only reveal itself at the last moment for a surprise effect. It has powerful shock level of 1,000volt. (Fanfking2:Hey Xtenchix is this too much or too little)

It can damage the A.B directly and the after effect can serious wound or cripple the victim. A defense attack only can be done in close range.

**Protection from the Unknown: Rank B Anti-unit/Support**

**Range:1**

A powerful magnetic barrier that renders beam and metallic attacks useless. Alone it can deal with just above any attack, besides a powerful energy attacks or a barrier nullification attacks.

**Spiral March: Rank B, A-, A Anti-unit/Army/Fortress**

**Range: 1-100.**

A powerful spin attack that uses its five **Gram** lance and its **Protection from the Unknown** to its maximum capacity. The Siegfried is built with powerful armors that protect it from just about anything. You can blow up a battalion worth of explosion and it will not be budged. The Spinning attack can tear though any kind of formidable defenses and formations, normally a direct hit from it can beat an IS with full 800p shield points.

It can tear into any protection so in its anti-fortress mode, there is nowhere it can't invade, however it was defeated by a Fold –Out armor weapon from the **Goridus Wheel**. A powerful full body was sliced by a concentrated blade, by all mean it was a double kill.

* * *

><p>Name: <strong>Goridus Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority<strong>

Model Number: KOC 01

Type: Infinite Stratos Support Hover Vehicle

Gen: First Generation IS Support Craft

Manufacture: Katakura Corporation, Masurao

Pilot: unmanned, Tama (primary)and Masurao(Secondary)

Rank: B Anti-unit/Army

Range: can carry up to two people, and fight against many

Current state: Damaged badly, need repairing.

General Characteristics

Size 10 meters wideWeight 9.5 metric tonsPower Source Lacks an IS core, Twin large class GN-Drive.

Design Features

Integrated PIC with added high power GN- Boosters and thrusters on the back.Several stabilizers for high agility flight unlike the normal flight crafts.Hyper SensorAbsolute Barrier systemFold-Out ArmorAnti-Beam coatingSlots and Equalizers for additional weapons such as missile packs.

Armament

**Two M-15 mini guns Rank E Anti-unit.**

Just a normal mini gun attached for anti-missile action or a distraction.

**2x Luminous beam Cannon Rank C Anti-unit**

A high power beam cannon that is a notch higher than Starlight mark III. It had a heck of a piercing power, but it is no machinegun, it firing rate is has a 3 second delay after each shot.

**2x High Beam Concentrated Wings Rank C Anti-unit**

A Fold –Out armor based wing weapon, that can slice into anything, but it is frail from the side, for it is a wing before it is a blade. It had more focus on slicing than being durable, so it can slice into thick armors, but it might break by the result. Be noted to be careful with.

**2x Hell Dart Micro-Missile pack. RankC+ Anti-Army**

A rectangular pack with micro-missile of 20 at least in each. It was originally meant for anti-surface to air missiles. It packs a mighty punch for micros missiles, but lack in power to normal full sized air missiles. Note that they are very agile and hard to predict.

**Blade Front Rank E Anti-unit**

A large blade in front of the Support craft. It is a sharp blade to pierce those who are in its way, however it is as good of a weapon as it should be…May need to be improved in 2nd shift.


	16. Chapter15Then SanShogun…Now the ShitenOh

**There were confusions with Hide's height. I meant 6 to 7 feet not meter. I am sorry.**

IS 15 Then SanShogun…Now the ShitenOh!

* * *

><p>"What is happening?"<p>

Charles was wondering about that for long time now.

She was on a sandy beach, most likely the place where they will have the summer class trip. She was wearing a yellow bikini swimsuit that complemented her shapely form. She was however on the sandy floor and pinned down…By Ichika.

"I-Ichika! Wait, wh-what are you"

Ichika's arms were blocking all her attempts to get up and his body was holding her in place. She could feel the very body heat coming off of his chest to her. Ichika too was wearing a swimming trunk and nothing else…She could smell the odor of male from him and it was making her dizzy.

"Charlotte…Charlotte Dunois."

"Huh?"

His eye was calm and yet she could see a storm of lust beneath it. His breath was warm as his face was so close to hers.

"Mine…"

"Yours?"

Suddenly he grabbed her breast (Eek!) and put his face by her neck. He fondled with her chest and took a deep sniff from her person. Charlotte's mind went in overdrive as she realized what kind of indecent and yet very arousing thing Ichika was doing to her. Her heart was beating like mad and her breath was hastened by his gentle and yet firm hands.

"Ah…Just as I imagined. You smell…so intoxicating."

"Ichika…What are you doing? Let me up now!" She tried to struggle more, but his grip was solid and his piercing gaze made her very, very hot. It was like an eye of a predator who found something it likes…An eye filled with lust and desire. An eye that was unwilling to back down from its prize.

He stared into her eyes now and patted her cheeks. His every touch was making her squirm in anticipation and excitement. She could feel her body heating up so much that it was comforting and yet so restrained.

"Charlotte." Her name rolled off his tongue and it sent a pleasant chill down her spine.

"You are a princess in a castle…I am the dragon that holds you captive…You are now mine Charlotte. Under my protection you belong to me…Everything that is you…is mine to claim." Whispered Ichika right into her ear. She felt his breath tickling her ear and warm feeling traveling through her body.

"Ichika."

"Ssssshhh…No need for words." He whispered into her ears as he slowly reached for her tops and removed them, revealing her breasts. He slowly approached her lips and claimed them as his. He softly and gently kissed her and his lips went lower…and lower… and….

The scene suddenly seemed blurry…She couldn't make detail of Ichika's face…But why?

Charles suddenly opened her eyes.

"-That's, weird? Huh!"

She looked around to confirm it. She had spaced out.

She was in her own first-year dorm room in IS Academy. It was 6.30am in the morning.

"..."

While she was still a little drowsy, Charlotte blinked twice, and finally grasped the current situation.

"It was a dream..."

Siiggghhh...she sighed deeply, so deep that it reached 20,000 feet below the sea level.

"Ahh, at least let me dream on for another 10 seconds..."

She continued to cling onto to remnants of her dream, obviously looking unwilling to give it up.

Even the dream sequence that would be quickly forgotten continued to linger as she continued to hang onto it. The image that was left in her mind was like a video recording she loved to watch, as the 'play' button seemed to be pressed in her mind.

"..."

Charlotte's face blushed.

As her consciousness started to clear, she began to feel embarrassed about the dream.

"That was…that was an ecchi dream! Oh my god! Am I perverted? Is it wrong?"

However, as the words indicated, that was just a dream. She placed her hands on her chest, and found her heart beating wildly.

"Wha-What was I thinking..."

Ever since the individual division tournament last month, she went from Charles Dunois to her actual gender of Charlotte Dunois. Right now, she was sleeping in a separate room from Ichika.

But every week, she would dream of such a thing twice a week. Not all of them were such dirty dreams, some were classic romantic dreams like eating on the roof or walking down in a hall wall romance, only few were such heavily perverted dream, but those were rare and short…It wasn't fair.

She knew that they're in different rooms, but she would turn her eyes to look at the bed beside her for Ichika.

"That's strange?"

Her roommate wasn't in the bed.

And that didn't mean that she left the bed and went off. That bed wasn't used.

"...Well, never mind."

Right now, the most important thing to her is to continue to dream. If she were to sleep again, maybe she might dream of the continuation.

Carrying such casual thoughts, Charlotte closed her eyes, intending to sleep again.

"Since it's rare to have erotic dream of that level…I would mind seeing the 'goods'…OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I IMAGINING!"

Charlotte covered the top of her head with the blanket, as if trying to hide her rapidly blushing face, and finally calmed her crazily beating heart down.

* * *

><p>*Chirp chirp...*<p>

"Mn..."

The sun that frantically tried to enter the room passed through the window, and the chirping of the sparrows seemed like they were prompting me to get up.

"Ah…It's morning already? God damn it…If it wasn't for nee-chan's wrath I would skip school."

At this moment, staying in bed is the most wonderful feeling. However I was house trained by my sister to wake up early.

I was topless and was still wearing my shorts. It was summer time, so I decided it was too hot to dress fully to sleep. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and mind.

I slowly sat up from my bed. I did a nice stretch and scratched my hairs and I reached to my left for my eye-patch. I remember tossing it on my left before I went to sleep. My hands were touching and feeling the sheet of my bed to locate my eye-patch.

"…Huh?"

Soft and squishy.

Huh? What's this feeling? Do I have something smooth in my bed?

However I was still too sleepy to realize the problem and my instinct was clouded. I managed to feel my eye-patch and put it on my right eye…Wait a moment…this is an eye-patch for a left eye. It not mine is it? Then from who is…

"Mn..."

HOLD ON A MINUTE! I just heard a voice that doesn't belong to me. And that's most likely not a guy's voice. (Speaking of which, it would be really terrifying if it's a guy.)

My inside my mind a large bell started ringing as my mind kicked into overdrive.

*POW!* I flip the blanket off, and what appears in front of me is-

"La-LA-LAURA!"

The German representative, Laura Bodewig. Ever since she transferred in last month, she suddenly challenged me, and after that, a lot of things happened-lots of them.

Well for one my room ate was a girl, then we had a 3 against 2 fight, and finally an asshole crashed our party…At least I sliced the damn party crasher to pieces and kept the remains.

However, that's not the problem. The problem is 'why is she not wearing any clothes?'; which means, well...she's completely naked. She has didn't even have her eye-patch on…Wait so this is her eye-patch, then where is…Ah! Here it is…(I put on my eye-patch) and now back to my ranting.

…She had an IS on standby-the black leg band on her right thigh. The flowing silver hair is scattered down her waist.

"Mn...what...? It's already morning...?"

"Bodewig! Cover yourself! Hide it!"

"You're saying such weird things. I heard that spouses don't hide things from each other."

"Maybe you're right, a relationship like that requires a lot of trust and faith...NO! HURRY UP AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! WEAR SOME CLOTHES!"

Ignoring my chaos, Laura just rubbed her eyes once and immediately reverted back to her usual expression. It seems she is either a morning person or trained to focus as soon as she is awake for combat. By the way the way she rubbed her eyes looked like cat scratching her eyes gently in the morning glow…Very cute.

"I heard that this manner of waking people up is very common, isn't it? It's said that engaged couples do this all the time."

"...Who's the bastard who gave you such false information?"

"…" Laura refused to answer.

"…Laura."

"Hmm?"

"A lady should act graceful and elegant. It is expected by some people you know."

"…Do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Graceful and elegant…Do you like girls like that Ichika?"

I wondered why she would ask me something like that out of nowhere. I guess I should answer her.

"My preference? Well…If I must choose, I'll go for a girl with overwhelming presence I guess?"

"Overwhelming presence?"

"I guess I seek woman who are proud and bold. Those who are not bounded by rules or limits, those who have no problem with doing what they desire."

I smirked as I thought about what I desire…in a way.

"I want a woman who has what it takes to command me."

"Command?"

"Ah, so far there was only one woman who earned my loyalty and managed to tame me. Her strength overpowers mine and she managed to bind me to her…"

I simply smirked, thinking how screwed up I am.

"In a nut shell, I am attracted to powerful and charismatic woman, she who is proud and bold."

Laura was rather quiet. She just stared at me and then I realized she was still in her birthday suit and I was half naked.

"Oi! Laura! Forget everything and get dressed! What are you going to do when someone walks in?"

I asked her while rudely pointing my finger at her. It seems Laura took offense to that and before I could react she effectively locked my arms and bent it in an uncomfortable angle which subdued me easily.

I tried to break the hold, but I was freshly awaken, still tired, and honestly, not even I can break a hold like this when I can't use my upper body. She pinned me to the bed after all.

"It seems you need to practice more grabbling and pinning technique…If…If you need help with the 'sleeper' technique I can help you." Said Laura while blushing.

I thought over what she said.

The word 'sleeper' can mean the sleeper-hold or…

"Oh no, Laura a young lady shouldn't say something like that so easily!"

"But you are my wife, it is my job to be effective and skillful in bed right?" answered the sliver haired girl as she blushed even more.

"First of all, if we do marry, you are my bride and I your groom. I will be the man you call your husband and you my wife and my woman!"

"Y-Your woman? As if forever and ever…"

It seems her grip lessened a little. A CHANCE!

I tried to slip out of her hold, but Laura noticed my movement and performed a new hold which effectively locked my arms and hands, but kept her on top of me…I really don't need to explain how I could see her upper body in clear view and her lower body on top of mine right?

My face heated up as I realized how indecent our pose was. I could feel her slender legs wrap around me and her…OMG it was on top of me! What do I do now? Wait! Don't react! NO! Ichika Jr, don't you have any shame?

I'll tell you now…It was inhumanly hard to not to let Ichika Jr react…I really tried hard.

"You, you're really troublesome. I really want to ask you, why are you so capable of inflaming other people's feelings?" said Laura as she cutely blushed on top of me.

I couldn't say anything, but wondered about what she said? I watched as I gulped down in nervousness as her lips came closer…For some reason I stopped thinking of struggling…It must've been my male instinct.

In deep corner of my mind, which is clouded by the presence of my male hormones were Masurao and Tama.

_"NO! Master! Don't! Don't walk to the light! It is the dark side! How can you fall for a washboard? You have me!"_

_"…Bad master…Bad, but…small chest is…good."_

_"Nee-chan! Whose side are you on!"_

_"On the…small breast…"_

_"NEE-CHAN!_

I couldn't hear them.

After her training Houki washed up and dressed to greet Ichika. She checked her appearance for the last time and went to knock on his door.

*Knock* *knock*.

"I-Ichika, are you in there? It's a rare chance, so how about we go out for breakfast?"

Silence, no response.

"Ichika? Are you still sleeping? You'll miss breakfast if you don't wake up."

But even after saying that a second time, she didn't get a response.

"This guy, he is normally an early riser."

Somewhat unhappy, Houki placed her hand on the door handle.

*Clack*.

"Hmmm? The door isn't locked...that guy's really careless. Honestly!"

"I'm going in, Ichika. Hurry up and get ready-"

"Ge..."

"Mu?"

*BISSH!* Houki's expression, movements and her entire body froze.

As she pushed the door open and walked in, she saw a thoroughly naked Laura pressing on Ichika's body, getting ready to kiss him. For some reason, Ichika didn't look like he was making any resistance.

Understanding till this part, Houki finally lost it.

"ICHIKA! WH-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU WEAK BASTARD!"

*SWOOSH!* She drew out that Hitogiri Bouchou(Man Slaying Kitchen Knife) again…Kazegiri I think…Wait a fucking second, why is she holding on to a man slaying katana before breakfast?

"What? Hold it, Houki! This is a misunderstanding!"

"WHAT MISUNDERSTANDING! HOW DID I MISUNDERSTAND? HUMPH, JUST LET ME SLICE YOU UP!"

Oh shit, her 'Dou' Ki skyrocketed as her killing aura exploded. If I don't know better that Hitogiri Bouchou is a Muramasa katana. That thing was drinking up the blood lust like it was water.

"AHH! STOP IT, I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP, YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU BIG MORON!"

Being unreasonable, Houki raised the blade above her head, getting into a position where she's about to slice my head in half. I still had Laura on top of me and my swords were too far. The only thing I could do was a skillful sword catch again…With one hand.

"Wait Houki!" I tried to get up but I accidently rubbed against Laura chest and the sliver haired girl let out a moan of pleasure as our bare bodies touched each other.

"YOU-YOU-YOU BETTER ACCEPT PUNISHMENT NOW!"

*SWOOSH!* As the sound of the blade dancing through the wind could be heard as I felt sweat dripping down, I only has one chance. No problem, I am the Doukugan Ryu, and I've done this before.

I got my other hand out of Laura's lock and I readied both of my hands to instantly catch the metal blade, however…

The blade stopped before it could reach me. More accurately, it got blocked.

"It'll trouble me if you end up killing my bride."

"Cheh, you..."

"Not a bride, but a groom. T-T"

Laura's right arm deployed the IS. It seems like she put the AIC on that part to block Houki's blade.

Being held down by that invisible force, Houki was unable to move, making her even more impatient.

"Hoo, I'm saved...hm? Laura, you took off your eye-patch?" I asked her as I stared into a beautiful golden eye, that was capable of syncing with Laura's IS and to see 2km in distance. Slow motion included.

"I really hated this eye in the past, but not anymore."

"Really? Great because it is very beautiful, your golden eye." I told her honestly with a smirk.

"Be-beautiful?" Laura turned away in an embarrassed manner.

"Yeah…Hey how about a title for you…Let's see…Kin…Kingan no Yousei."

"Kingan no Yousei…A Golden Eyed Fairy?"

"Yeah, I think it is befitting, don't you think so Houki?"

But Houki didn't feel interested. She was more interested in getting past the AIC to slice me into pieces.

"Che..."

"Che?" I asked her with my eye brow raised, however my guts were telling me to move.

"CHIESTOOOOOO-!"

Roaring, Houki broke through Laura's AIC with brute force and swings down.

"SHIT!"

Thankfully I managed to reach for my katana that Kojuro's dad sent me before. I half drew the Shigure to block the swing that managed to overpower the below average AIC…Or was its power on a normal level? If it was then Houki got some serious fighting power.

"ICHIKA! DIE!"

"Like hell I will. If I must fall than I will die fighting!"

"How rude of you, putting moves on other people's brides."

3 people, 3 different reactions. The standoff continued as they trudged on line by line. The morning commotion proceeded until the dorm caretaker Yamada-sensei frantically came running in.

Seeing me half nude and Laura nude, but in IS, didn't help the situation at all.

* * *

><p>"...Yare yare, what a troublesome way to start the day."<p>

This is the first year student cafeteria. After a disastrous start in the morning, I came down here for a nice breakfast.

On a side note, Laura's sitting beside me, and Houki's sitting right over me.

I was eating a simple fried fish and rice and Laura was eating a bread and a soup combo. Houki on the other hand was enjoying a miso soup with other small side dishes and a bowl of rice. I stared at Laura as she ate. I don't know how a soup and a single bread can be filling?

"Hm? Do you want to eat it?"

Having noticed my stare, Laura added 'I'll share some with you' and used her mouth to pick the bread up. Yare, yare, her action is amusing and rather daring. What a good thing it is…I find daring woman very attracting. Most likely, because bold women are those who have a tough attitude with the power to back it up.

"Hm...what's wrong? You can bite in it, you know?"

"Laura, while seeing a bold and fearless person doesn't bother me, but it is not considered good manners to do so in public."

As I was telling this, I could feel a lot of stares around us…It is attracting a lot of attentions.

"However…"

I put my face close to her. I can feel her breath and I bet she can feel mine.

"If you don't mind…Ittadakimasu…"

Before I can try the mouth to mouth bread eating Houki forcefully slammed onto the table.

"I-Ichika! That is not proper! That is almost like a ki-kiss! This is a breakfast table! Act according to it!"

Her lips are twitching, and her face was flushed red. Her aura was filled with dreadful ending…I better shut up for now.

"Hai, hai I got it."

I pacified her as I raised my hands in surrender, however a certain someone couldn't read the mood.

"Fuu... are you jealous?" asked Laura with a smug look on her face. She folded her arms across her chest like how I do it and puffed out her chest to show her superiority…Too bad in terms of chest size Houki wins hands down, but it didn't affect Laura's confidence.

"What?"

"You're envious because you couldn't do it?"

"Wh-Who, who can't do it! I-Ichika!"

After drinking a large gulp of miso soup, Houki reaches out. Don't tell me this is...no, whatever the taste is, isn't she going to feed me with her mouth? Oi now, this is a breakfast table, Houki you are the one acting rude and undignifying now.

"...!...!"

"Let me tell you something. Ichika said this himself."

Laura, who stuffed a large amount of chicken salad into her mouth, swallowed it before saying.

"Ichika said a girl should be graceful and elegant."

"!"

Facing Laura who said that without any care, Houki revealed a mystified look.

While it was contradicting to what Laura did, but her word effective stopped Houki in her track.

_"Oh…Nicely done Laura, you managed to hide a key piece information of master's preference and kept it to yourself…Sneaky sneaky, but as expected of a soldier, take the advantage for you to accomplish your mission."_ Muttered Masurao, but I couldn't hear her property, because Tama was asking me about something.

"Did you say something Masurao?"

"Nothing master." Chirped Masurao in a sing-song voice.

I nodded to her and returned to reality.

Houki was still thinking about it. She had a small frown and her forehead had a small wrinkle as she was deep in thought. Then, she suddenly swallows the miso soup in her mouth and then sits down. After that, she keeps a serene expression on her face as she eats her breakfast. Maybe she's mindful of the 'graceful and elegant' part, I guess? The amount of food she picked up is a lot less than usual.

But, Houki really is a beauty when she can remain serene like this.

Due to her daily training, her back is normally straight, and she doesn't have any additional fat on her arms and legs. The fingers that are holding the chopsticks are exceptionally pretty and her skillful use of the chopsticks has the elegance of a pianist. It is like an elegant painting of a traditional Japanese noble woman…I am awed by her elegance.

"WAAHH! I-I'M LATE...I'M ALMOST LATE...!"

Suddenly, a rare voice range.

The person who spoke hurriedly rushed into the cafeteria and picked one of the remaining meal sets that was closest to her. It was our little Bisho no Otome, Charlotte Dunois.

"Yo, Charlotte."

"Ah, Ichika, good-good morning."

As there happened to be a seat beside me, I waved my hand to call her here.

Well well, it is rare to see Charlotte in such hurry, but most likely because she is so late, if she doesn't finish her breakfast fast, she will be late for sure.

"What's wrong? Charlotte? You would be punctual most of the time. Did you oversleep?" I asked her with a small smile. I secretly thought how cute she looks when she is panicking like this…Man I am a meanie.

"Y-Yeah, a bit...well, too much..."

"Oh, so Charlotte also oversleeps." I teased her with a smirk. This is a rare day indeed. My old roommate, Charlotte Dunois, being late and completely unbalanced like this.

"Uu, well, yeah, oo...that's because...I went back to sleep...And you…You refuse to let me rest." mumbled Charlotte as she quickly ate her meal…all the while avoiding her gaze at me.

I raised my eye brow at her action.

"Charlotte..."

"Uu, hm?"

"You seem to be avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, such thing! Mn, not at all!"

Though she said that, it seems that she's wary of me.

She is underestimating me, not only was she my roommate who stayed with me for about a month, I am very sharp regarding reading people, they can't lie to me that easily. Only on one person my skill failed and that was with Tabane-Neechan…I can read Chifuyu-nee half the time, but Tabane-nee was hard to read. I am wrong the 90% of the time. Sometimes I can't tell what her true motive is, but that might be because Tabane-nee is a genius…They are a success away from being crazy.

Unknowingly, I started to look at Charlotte who was hurriedly eating her breakfast.

"I-Ichika? You're staring at me, you know? Is-Is my hair messy due to sleeping too long?"

"Ah, no it is just that after seeing you in a guy's uniform for some time, it is rather refreshing to see you in a girl's uniform."

"Huh?"

"You always looked girly in a male uniform, but now you are very elegant looking, like a maiden in a ballroom dance. It suits you well, I like it." I praised her shamelessly. She really looked stunning.

"I-I look elegant…You like it…A maiden in ballroom dance…Where a princess meets her…Oh my…a prince…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"NO-NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

Charlotte forcefully shakes her head and waves her hands to deny it before retracting her hands to continue eating her breakfast.

I lift my cup of tea to drink it, however before I can take a sip of the drink…

"OWW!"

There was a shoe stomped on my feet, and my face got pinched.

"Saying to others that a girl should be elegant and dignified, yet you're pretty frivolous, aren't you?" asked Houki with a tick-mark on her forehead. Her other hand was by the way on that damned katana.

"You're my bride. You should praise me more." Scold Laura with her hands pinching my other cheek.

Oww…That hurt…I better calm them down and what better way to do that than praise.

"You're both beauties under the sun if both of you calm down." I tried to pacify and be smart at them, however…

*DONK!*

I was rewarded with a double stomp to the feet for my smartass comment.

""STOP COMPARING US TOGETHER!""

Oi oi…scary scary...both of them are glaring at me really fiercely. These two…they are well synced huh.

*DING-DONG-DANG-DONG*.

See, even the prep bell rung because both of you don't get along well with each other-hm? The prep bell?

"UWAHH! IT-IT'S THE BELL! WE HAVE TO GO GET READY FOR CLASS. HURRY UP!"

Frantically getting up from the table, my friends and I were running to the homeroom, today we can't afford to be late…Nee-chan was in charge of Homeroom today. Lateness equals tough love…to death.

I was slowing down, because there were too much people in front of me, Houki and Laura went ahead, but now there were too much people, and I don't want to elbow them as I run, they might get hurt.

"Ichika!"

"Huh? Charlotte?"

"I'm flying off, Ichika!"

"Huh?"

Just when I was about to ask, Charlotte's deployed parts on her legs and back, assimilated them and flew off.

Ah I see ,that is a good plan.

I too call upon my IS to appear, however I don't need Masurao for this…

"Gordius Wheel! Wheel of Heaven's Authority!"

I activated my hovercraft, an IS Support Carrier that is like a hover board or a glider that obeys my command through mental communication. I flew into the air and headed toward the classroom.

I was holding my arms as I flew across the sky…To look cool in a sweet ride is half the fun.

"Want a ride?"

"No thanks we are here."

I looked up and saw the classroom window, lucky it was open.

"We're here!" said Charlotte as she entered first. And like a gentleman, I didn't mention that I saw her blue panties with white spots when she bent down to enter through the window…She is now in a mini-skirt, so she should be more careful.

As I entered the classroom after dismissing my ride, I heard a deadly voice that signed my death warrant.

"Oh? It's been tough on you."

...That's strange? The official bell hasn't rung yet, and yet the sexy-demonic teacher is already in the classroom. I can already see the sea of fire behind her and her pitch fork and devil horns and wings…On second though she looks fabulous. Nee-chan, take a pose! And now say 'cheese.'

I got my head out of the gutter and looked at Charlotte and this is the first time I saw her face turn blue like that.

"This school is established as an institute to develop IS pilots, so this place isn't affiliated to any other country or is it affected by external powers...however-"

*BAM!* The attack of the attendance book sounded as loud as ever, however I am a veteran, I simple dodged the attack…and met the full force of a five inches thick text-book to the face…Nee-chan, you are so harsh.

"You are not allowed to deploy your IS without official permission, even if you're in school. Do you understand me?"

"Ye-Yes...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, I got it."

To think that the honor student Charlotte would actually do something that would break the rules. This seems to have left quite the impression on the other classmates as everyone just remained dumbstruck.

Me on the other hand was receiving a small fits of giggles at my awesome dodging of the attendance board, but epic fail at the devastating text-book attack…I am a delinquent so ha!...Take that.

On a side note, Houki and Laura used the time when Charlotte and I got lectured and sneaked in through the back of the classroom, getting into their own seats. Huh...I guess it's to be expected, but they don't intend to help me.

"Dunois and Orimura, after school, stay behind to clean the classroom. If there's a second time, I'll make you two write a letter of reflection and live in the special classroom, am I clear?" the demigoddess commanded us and there is only one answer for this.

""Yes...""

Both of us got to our seats with dejected moods. Nee-chan is so moody…She must have forgotten to go easy on her drinking last night or something.

"I can hear you Orimura."

"I was thinking! How the hell do you hear it?"

"I lived with you for all your life."

"And I don't regret a single day…Beside the day you had your-"

Before I could explain and embarrass her further, she threw a chalk at me at the speed of a bullet. It nailed me on my forehead and I decided to shut up.

*DING* *DONG* *DANG* *DONG*.

Ignoring the occasion, the bell rung, and SHR started.

"We'll be having an ordinary lesson today. Though all of you are IS Academy students, you are all still High School students. Don't fail!"

Oh yeah, that's right. Even thou we are here to master an advanced piece of technology, we have to learn ordinary subjects. These subjects aren't tested in mid-term, but they are tested at the end of the term. If I fail, I have to spend the entire summer vacation in remedial lessons, and that's the only outcome I want to avoid at all costs.

"Also, from next week onwards, it will be the special school trip practical lesson time. Everyone is reminded not to forget your items. We will be leaving school for 3 days, so remember not to play too much during your free time."

That's right, the special school trip practical lesson time in early July-the seaside school will last 3 days. The first day is basically free and easy. Of course, because we're going to the seaside, these girls in their youth of teenage years were already excited since last week. I can wait to see them in her swimsuits…I am a guy so let me dream.

On a side note, I find that buying trunks is too much of a hassle. But when I mentioned that honestly, Cecilia and Rin warned me like a machine gun, so I have to buy a pair. Well, I'll go take a look during the weekend.

"Then, that'll be the end of SHR. Everyone's to study seriously today."

Wait a moment…We are missing someone…Where is Yama-pi?

"Excuse me, Orimura-sensei. Is Yamada-sensei on leave?"

The good student in class, Tagatsuki Shizune-san raised an obvious question.

"Yamada-sensei went ahead to check the place for our field trip, so she won't be here today. Thus, I'm taking over Yamada-sensei's duties for today."

"Huuh, Yama-chan went to the seaside already? That's so cool~!"

"That's sneaky! She should have brought me along!"

"Ah-is she swimming? She must be swimming-!"

As expected of the girls in their teenage years. Once there's something, they can make a ruckus out of it. Chifuyu-nee found it irritating since they continued on. I always enjoy her reaction to anything…It is fun.

"Ahh, stop making a big commotion out of everything, it's irritating! Yamada-sensei went to work, not to play!"

""Hai!""

Yare yare…The girls in this class have such amazing teamwork.

* * *

><p>We were now in a middle of a train ride, we by the way were me and Charlotte.<p>

The train was not very crowded, so the ride was nice and easy.

"Well, at least we are on our way."

IS Gakuen allows the students to go out during the weekends, but we are warned to behave ourselves and not to disgrace the school. I got my dosage of lecture from Nee-chan.

Charlotte and I were sitting side by side as we headed toward the shopping center.

'So…Ichika."

"hmm?"

"Why did you asked me to come along?" she asked me in a quiet tone.

"Well…I asked you to go out with me because…(Charlotte nodded her head eagerly.)"

"I wanted to."

"Huh?"

"Well to be exact, you told me you don't have a swimsuit and neither did I, so I thought that it would be convenient to bring you along."

Charlotte's dreams and hope were shatter into pieces. She should have known…During the cleanup for their punishment for using their IS in the morning, Ichika asked her to go out with her…She should have known that this battle maniac was not talking about a romantic relationship.

"My dream…my romance…"

"Huh? You said something?"

Charlotte's stares were cold and painful, it was as if I was being sliced apart bit, by bit.

On a side note, Charl's wearing a short-sleeved white shirt that's suited for the summer, and she's wearing a cutie-top that's of the same color as the skirt. That light cream skirt is short, sufficiently showing her healthy leg outlines.

"Wh-What's wrong Charles? Are you feeling sick?"

"CHARLOTTE!"  
>"WUAH!"<p>

"I told you to call me by that now!"

"Ah sorry, force of habit."

That's right she asked me to call her Charlotte to make it special…But now.

"..."

"Charlotte, what's-"

"Ichika."

"Ye-Yes?"

Her tone was cold…It almost felt like Nee-chan's absolute command.

"Those guys who play with girls' feelings should be stomped to death by horses."

Such…Such powerful words! It sent a chill down in my spine!

"Wh-What was that for? It was out of nowhere. However…Yeah, such a guy should just die." I told her honestly. I hate guys who play with girls their feelings…If anything like that approached Nee-chan…She will not even have a body to be kick around. I will grind the flesh to dust!

"Go look into a mirror!"

"Hm? Is my hair messy? Not good, this can't do." I muttered as I stared into the window to check my hair…Nothing is wrong. (xtenchix: Orimura Ichika, bringing denseness to a whole new level.)

"You know Charlotte, to call you by your true given name is ok and everything, but now that everyone know…it isn't all that special between us right?"

"Huh?"

"I already titled you as the Bisho no Otome, Charlotte Dunois, however…we can use an easier nickname. Something more special than before…Something that is between us alone."

"Well…If Ichika think so…" muttered Charlotte.

"_WA~! WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S WITH ICHIKA! SUDDEN-SUDDENLY SAYING THAT, I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY HEART READY YET...AHHH! BUT...THA-THAT MEANS THAT HE-HE L-LI-LIK-LIKES ME, RIGHT? I'M RIGHT, RIGHT? AM I!__"_

As she was overly excited, Charlotte nearly let out a strange sound, which she clears her throat in order to hide it as she awaited Ichika's words with expectant feelings.

"Let me think…A name is power and name is truth…Mn, how about Charl? It's nice and intimate."

"Charl-okay! It's great! It's very good!"

"Oho? Having such a reaction, I guess you like it." I said to her with a relief, it seems that new nick name lifted her spirit.

"It-It's okay, Charl...Charl, ufufufufu~"

Right now in the flower field in her heart, there are 4 large-headed chibi-Charls holding hands and dancing. If subtitles were allowed, there would be a 'please hold on a moment'. As you can tell, her mind is in Lala land and she will be in there for a while.

Unknown to the couple…A teenager with an untrust-worthy look was leering at the two…All while typing in his phone, with the camera pointing at them.

Unknown location.

"Huh? Doukugan Ryu…" muttered a mysterious woman in a kimono. She had long dark hair that reached her hips and she had a graceful aura of a noble woman. She had a small smirk on her lips that she hidden it with her cup of tea.

"You have been making some waves these days…Orimura Ichika…This is a good opportunity. My brother's vengeance…I will make you pay for your crime in servitude. Hohohohohohohohho.

Behind her was a group of men and women whose faces were hidden by the shadows. They are her hands and feet…These individuals will serve their lady to the death.

Their target now was…Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ichika!"<p>

"Wait Charl! Don't run!"

The two of us ran out of the train with me being pulled by Charl. She was so happy with her new nickname, she grabbed onto my arm as a whole and started to drag me off the train.

"Do you even know the area? Charl let me walk!"

"Ha ha ha call me Charl again. Say my name."

"Huh? What are you-Wow! We almost hit someone! Charl!"

As the two of us hurried toward the shopping center, I didn't notice the many pairs of eyes spying on me…Allies and Foe alike.

"..."

"..."

Two figures were hidden in the shadows, noticing Ichika and Charlotte walking off the train…entangled in each other like a couple.

As both of them passed the crossing with the green light on and disappeared into the crowd, those two figures used the opportunity to appear from the trees. One of them had a pair of lively ponytails, and the other one had elegant blond hair. In other words, they were Rin and Cecilia.

"...I say."

"...What is it?"

"...Well, did they just hold hands?"

"...They did."

There is no fooling their eyes. They can look over thousand times, but truth will not change.

Cecilia lets out a spastic smile as she holds onto the soda bottle. *PACK!* The bottle cap flew up!

"Is that so? That happened, right. I didn't see it wrongly, and I wasn't daydreaming. So that happened( An ominous light glow in the arm) Alright, let's kill him."

Rin clenched her fist, and the IS was partially deployed on it as she got ready to battle. There were about 2 seconds before the Impact Cannons were fired.

Girls' naive feelings can be that terrifying. It is almost impressive that their raging killing intent was not felt by the Doukugan Ryu.

"Oh, seems like you're having fun. Let me join in."

""!""

The voice of the person behind them caught them off guard.

Standing over there was the opponent that caused Rin and Cecilia to suffer defeat, the one person they would never forget, Laura.

"KYAH! Wh-When did you appear there?"

"Don't be so wary, I don't have any intention to have it at you for now."

"Who-Who would believe that! If you want to battle again, I'll accept it willingly!"

Having been beaten in a 2 vs 1 match, Rin and Cecilia began feeling suspicious, but in contrast to their reaction, Laura didn't seem to mind as she replied.

" I am not here to fight you two. I am on a mission to follow Ichika. That is all."

As Laura turned to follow the other two, Rin and Cecilia frantically stopped her.

"Wa-Wait-Wait a minute!"

"Tha-That's right, what are you going to say after catching up to them?"

"It's obvious, right? I just want to tell them that I'm joining in."

Hearing Laura's direct response, both of them cowed back. As her response was so direct, they didn't know whether they should be unhappy or envious. Such is the power of the bold and blunt girls! Fearless of how others view them and are focused enough to be the vanguard that pierce into any enemy army with no hesitation.

"Wa-Wai-Wait a minute! If you want to fight against an unknown enemy, you have to collect information first, right?"

"Well, that's true. What do we do?"

"So we should tail them and observe what state they're in."

"I see. Let's do it."

Thus, with ridiculous reasons, they became the mysterious 3 stalkers.

* * *

><p>"Humm…I guess I should go back to Charl now."<p>

I split from Charl when I saw a glimpse of a bracelet in a jewelry store. I was attracted to me…I decided to buy it for Charl. I decided to let her explore and to meet up at the swimsuit store, and now it is time to meet up again.

On my way back, I heard a familiar voice.

"…To be prepared for every kind of situation is important for a middle school 3rd year!"

Hmm…That sounds like…Ran? Oh it is Ran and she is with her brother, Dan. What a surprise. I better go and greet them.

"Prepare for what?"

"Huh?"

She turned around to face me.

"I-Ichi-"

Ichika. What are you doing here? Here for Shopping?" Greeted Dan.

"Ah…Something like that."

I looked at the massive amount of shopping bags in his arms.

"You guys bought all that?"

"Yeah when she thought about how to show it to-OUFF!" Dan was cut off as Ran suddenly kicked him straight into the chest.

"Nothing, nothing, so Ichika-san, are you here alone?"

"Ah, no I am here with a friend, want to come with me?"

"Sure!" said Ran with a small clap and a smile. Dan groaned as he agreed and followed me and his sister. We talked about what has happen since last time we gathered up and some other stuff.

"So is your friend a beautiful girl?" asked Dan with a perverted smirk. For some reason his smirk made me…Unhappy.

"Behave yourself when you do see her Dan." I warned him.

"Ok ok sheesh. If she is your girl than say so."

"Eehhh! Is that true Ichika-san?" asked Ran in a panicking tone. I calmed her down as I explained how Charl is a good friend of mine.

After a few minutes, we reached the swimsuit shop that Charl and I decided to meet up. There were all kinds of swim wear around us, they were so colorful and various, that it hurt my eye…And I am already half blind!

As today's Sunday, there're female customers all over. They seem to immediately notice two guys and a girl walking into a place where female goods are sold.

"Now if I were Charl…Where would I be?"

"You there!"

Looking around, I saw a woman with a scowl pointing at me.

"I'm calling you, man! Arrange the swimsuits here!"

A woman whose name I don't know suddenly said to me. 10 years after the introduction of the IS, the female superiority quickly spread throughout the world, and every country started treating women better. When guys walk down the streets, they will be ordered to do something by someone they don't know. But I am too proud to be anyone's servant…Only one woman ever managed to make me do anything her will desired.

"Uh…ma'am? Please don't-" Dan tried to talk her out, but I stopped him.

"Enough Dan, there is no need to speak to fools, we are here to meet my friend, and there is no time for an arrogant fool."

I turned to the woman and glared.

"And you…trash… who hell do you think you are speaking to? Buzz of old hag." I told her off.

I hate this the most. Fools of the society who leech off of effort Tabane-Nee and Chifuyu-Nee made. A pack of lowly dogs that were hand feed by the world, because of actions of the few…They disgust me.

"You…YOUUUU! It seems that you don't really understand your own circumstances." Sneered the woman as she called the guards.

Right now, this is a women superiority society, so if she says something like 'he suddenly exerted violence on me', I don't even get to defend myself and will be deemed as guilty.

That's how society is right now.

The big guards came running like dogs to obey, they were mall cops, but they had a job to do.

"Guards! This boy suddenly exerted violence on me!"

"Alright young man, come with us." Said the leading guard, the other 2 stood alongside him.

The wretched woman had a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, can you hold it here. I (boku)-I (watashi) brought him here."

Charl entered at the right time. Since both of them, are females, things won't go out of hand, however there is no need for Charl to step in…An insult to me will be answered by me and oh joy…Kojuro isn't here to be my good conscience.

"He's your man? At least train him better!"

On a side note, only a few females would be this arrogant. Most females would still think that men are of equal standing to certain extents. However, that attitude was obviously out of the thought that 'men have to help women do things'.

Really, it's because you people never trained them properly that men would..."

"Shut your trap!"

"? Ex-Excuse me!"

"I said…Shut…Your…Trap." I told the foolish wrench word by word.

I am not a forgiving man…or very patient…So I went straight to intimidation. I released an aura of rage…The very Ki of rage and fury. My very killing intents glowed red and was very frightening.

My 'Dou' Ki spread around me like a shroud of darkness. This is the kind of sensation only those who are a martial artist or those who faced death can emit. When focused, even unworthy worms like they will feel it.

I was wearing a simple blue shirts and a black pant. I was average looking beside the eye-patch, however the moment I let go of my nice guy aura all hell broke loose.

My auras were those held by the most infamous kings…Or should I say a presence of tyrants.

I was proud!

I was strong!

I am a king!

I never back down from a threat from anyone.

To bow to anyone means utter submission or admitting my defeat. To lower my head to those who can't defeat me is an unforgivable insult…This is why Kojuro is always there to stop me from going berserk…Too bad he isn't here now.

I am mean and I am loose!

* * *

><p>(Same time when this was happening)<p>

* * *

><p>A large man in sports goods section of the mall was looking at the newly imported dumbbells that the store was displaying. He had a freshly hired worker helping him select a new set of work out equipment.<p>

"Well, my honorable customer, how does it feel? It is made so that adjusting the weight is easy and it has safety mechanism to prevent injuries."

"The large man's face was unknown for there happen to be a shadow casted around his face.

"Hmmm…It isn't bad, but how about-!"

Suddenly he felt a spike of ki that he was familiar with. This fierce spirit, this raging power…There is only one man he know that has this kind of Ki.

The large man's face was covered by the shadow, but his height can be seen as at least 6 to 7 feet tall. He dropped the merchandise he was looking at with a loud 'bang' noise and stepped outside the store.

"This 'Dou' Ki…It feels like…Him? But why here? I thought he was in that academy?"

"Uh…Honorable customer?" Asked the employee that was helping him before.

The giant ignored the shorter man and looked up…He can feel it…Doukugan Ryu…Doukugan Ryu is here. The man that is most worth of the Japan he is dreaming of. For his dream of powerful Japan, he needs a powerful man who upholds the pride of Japan, the Doukugan Ryu!

"Orimura…Have you cleared the doubt in your heart? Or perhaps you are still chained by your delusion and distortion? Now that Oda is no longer among us, you and I are the only men in this country that can make a difference…Orimura, I'll hear the answer I want today."

He man finished his muttering and walked toward the area of the mall where the concentrated killing intent was focused…It is time for a reunion…For the members of the ShitenOh, the Four Heavenly Kings.

* * *

><p>(Another side of the mall at the time.)<p>

* * *

><p>A young girl who was only 3.3ft tall with pink hair in a ponytail could be seen with a very tall young woman with a very long dark black hair with greenish tint. The younger companion not only had pink hair, but a pinkish red eyes and a pale skin. She was wearing a one piece dress and a small handbag. She looked like an elementary student, and she was immature like on too, however…She carried a subtle aura that seemed out of place.<p>

Her tall companion was a 6ft tall young woman who seemed like a high school student or perhaps older. She wore a tight, fitting leather black pants and white blouse with a thin sleeveless jacket. Her face was emotionless as her black eyes revealed no emotion, however she had a powerful aura that belong to a bushi, a warrior.

Her long dark hair that has a tint of green shade floated against the wind as she looked around. Just now she felt a presence from a few floors above…A massive killing intent and a battle aura…It was a killing intent with great deal of power, but it felt empty…Like it was a fake killing intent that has no real will to kill…This is a high class skill, that only masters or those who bask in killing intent and its secret can create.

It seems the young girl who was hoping to ask her taller friend to buy an ice cream suddenly stopped walking as she too felt a presence in the building.

"Huh? Hey, hey Mi-chan, what was that?" asked the short girl as she looked up at her tall companion.

The tall girl looked up and focused on the disturbance only those who are sensitive to Ki can feel. She closed her dark eyes and concentrated further

Wild…Wild and furious Ki…A presence that belongs to that of a king…An aura of a fighter…a true modern warrior.

"This powerful and wild ki…It feels like the Doukugan Ryu's." answered the tall girl.

"Ah! Ichi-chan's! Oh oh I know, Ichi-chan pilots is an IS now right? Let's go see him Mi-chan!"

"Hai…My master…Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama."

The little girl clapped her hands in joy and grabbed on to the taller girl's leg.

* * *

><p>The moment these two individuals felt the presence, another presence saw them. A teenager, a punk delinquent at first glance at the way he dressed and walked was hidden away from sight as he took out his phone and speed dialed to his boss.<p>

"…What is it?"

"B-Boss! We have a problem!"

"…Before we go any further…I don't wish to hear any shouting…Lower your tone, or die. Also it is Oichi-sama you worm!"

"…Ok O-Oichi-sama…As-As you order, I have gathered a large quantities of our boys in the vans outside. We even got some people in the mall now, keeping an eye on the Doukugan Ryu, but…There is a problem."

"What is the problem then?" ground out the other voice from the phone.

"It..it is, other two of the SanShoguns are here as well. I have confirmed that Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the Yoshida Hide is here and Tokugawa Ieyasu, and her retainer Honda Miya is here!"

"WHAT! THOSE TWO ARE WHERE!"

"I said they are here now at the ma-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

From the other side, the mysterious woman gripped the table in front of her hard as she could. Her knuckles turned white at the thought.

The SanShoguns are three individuals who were given the title of the top three shoguns in Japanese history.

Oda Nobunaga

Toyotomi Hideyoshi

Tokugawa Ieyasu

During their generations thee three individuals who gained this title were considered the strongest and most powerful leaders in Japan. They were the most charismatic young leaders and the finest martial artists. They are the greatest dreamers who have the power to attract the attention and loyalties of the people. They are…young seeds who have potential to become the heroes of the modern world.

However…The SanShoguns are now broken…Because of one man.

It was…Orimura Ichika.

The man who received the title of Nobunaga, the first shogun was…Oda Nobuyuki.

Nobuyuki is a descendent of the noble family of Oda, the very clan that lived through the many bloody generations of war and battle. He is the heir of the Oda corporation, one of the finest IS technology corporations.

He was a truly rare man…He was born with a handsome face and a naturally powerful body. He was talented in many fields of knowledge. He was an academic genius, who had a great vision. He was a genius of karate martial arts. He was everything a man wish to be.

He had so many talents; he had the power to rule Japan.

He had wisdom that rivaled the finest strategists of their generation. His intelligence rivaled Katakura Kojuro of Oshu, Takeda Shime of Kai, and even the Urahana Kenshin of Echigo.

Nobuyuki has the warrior's strength that even rivaled he who attained the title of Toyotomi, Yoshida Hide. Nobuyuki's skill rivals even the infamous Doukugan Ryu, Orimura Ichika, his fearsome strength that equals the strongest women of the new era, Honda Miya. His warrior spirit rivaled even the most fearsome gang leaders who too have potentials to be a hero.

Nobuyuki has everything he could have desired.

But he lost everything when he faced Doukugan Ryu.

They fought to the death…And as result….

Oda Nobunaga was defeated…destroying the fearsome legend of the Oda faction in the land of Japan's gangs.

Since his defeat the Oda Gangs were scattered to pieces and were absorbed by the stronger fractions. Only one to save the broken pieces was Oda Oichi, Nobuyuki's younger sister. She alone managed to use their family's connection to maintain the sunken ship that is her brother's empire…It was his fault…It was Orimura Ichika who did this…The Doukugan Ryu…Orimura Ichika…Oni-sama's so called…

Friend.

The mysterious woman who is now revealed as Oichi pondered how it all happened.

She didn't know since when, but Orimura Ichika and Oda Nobuyuki were good friends and rivals, however it was he who defeated her brother…for good.

Oichi always looked up to her brother and his rivals. She met Orimura Ichika way before he fought her brother. Those two looked so happy, fighting a worthy enemy. If there was anyone Nobuyuki respected, then it was Ichika, but that view was shattered to pieces when her brother was admitted to the hospital…and revealed that he will never be able to fight again.

Oichi smirked as she lift the phone back to her ear.

"I don't care!"

"Huh? But ma'am."

"I want our troops to get ready! I will cover the damage through my wealth! I want Doukugan Ryu broken!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

The sister of the demon lord closed her phone…It seems she need to see this soaring dragon's ending herself…Personally.

* * *

><p>(Back to Ichika)<p>

* * *

><p>I folded my arms across my chest and stared down at the three meat heads, who obeyed even the whimpering of a dog. These men are those not here to do their job…I can see it in their eyes…They doubt that the women was telling the truth, but the moment they saw my eye-patch they most likely assumed that I was a delinquent…Well, I am, but I hate to be compared to a lowly punk by a glance…Especially by a bunch of third rate rental cops!<p>

"You ignorant mongrels…Do not mistake my patience for weakness." I commanded them. In times like these I must be sure of all my words. There must be no regret or faltering, for this was not Orimura Ichika, the IS pilot speaking…But the leader of the ShinDateGun, the Doukugan Ryu speaking.

I took a step forward.

My dark presence was a step closer to them

In their eyes I looked bigger than I truly did thanks to sheer sense of fear coursing through their veins, it was causing hallucinations.

Behind me was an image…a shadow image of a one eyed dragon that was drooling as if it was ready to devour these pitiful men…As if my fighting spirit would be willing to be tainted by this trash…I was only planning to tear them apart with sheer intimidation.

"To think there are men in Japan who would dare to challenge me…Beside those two I thought I rooted out all the cowards in this nation? Well? Do you want to try your luck against me?"

My auras was choking the air out of the three meat heads. Their body shook in fear and their instincts told them to flee, however not everyone has common sense anymore to listen to their natural instincts to avoid the bigger predator.

This is an example of an animal that failed to listen to their instinct to flee and choose to fight.

One of the guards pulled out a police club to restrain me; however I was not in the mood to…Play with my food.

I brutally and effectively stopped the older man with a solid gut wrenching punch, I continued with a skillful low kick and a powerful swipe throw to finish him off.

A second guard came at my back, but I spin kicked him to the wall, breaking the displays and other what not's. The man slowly got up, but I decided to…put him to sleep with a stomp to the face…In an afterthought, I think I went overboard.

The third guard…Well, he was too scared to step forward. Not surprising considering the fact I was focusing my killing intent on him alone.

Poor guy…and all this pain because of an arrogant woman calling for help to get rid of me who by the way was just speaking his mind.

Before however I could deal with the annoyance, I felt two very familiar…and one very deadly ki.

This aura…There was no mistaking it.

This powerful and pure presence…An aura that seems not human for it is the vision of perfection.

A presence of a demi-god…No a living goddess…

I calmed my nerves as I kneeled down in submission…For a proud man like me, for me to knee meant one thing.

It was my sister.

She was wearing her normal black work suit and had her hair tied with a ribbon. Next to her was Yamada Maya, the Vice-homeroom teacher of class 1-1. Nee-chan had a shocked expression on her face and that slowly turned serious and sharp…It seems I am in trouble.

"…Ichika…"

"…I have no excuse…Nee-sama."

The wretched woman got back her wits after seeing me submit to another woman. Her frightened look vanished and it was replaced with an ugly sneer.

"See, you males should know you pla-"she was cut off as a very powerful killing intent from my sister that filled the room. If my Ki was a raging fire that is like a storm that will engulf the world, then my sister's ki is a cold…Very cold blizzard that has winter winds that seems like a sharp blade that cuts anything…Even your sense of self before it.

"…Who do you think you are?"

"H-h-H…Huh?"

"There is only one person Ichika should obey…And that is me."

Her simple words were filled with so much power that even a furious spirit like Ran trembled. The red haired girl was hiding behind her brother, for the first time I'll mind you.

Charl on the other hand was barely managing to stand up in this pressure. Charl was for the first time seeing Orimura Chifuyu's true killing intent.

Cold…Silent…like a whisper of the wind.

The aura of death and darkness that was as if a scythe of a Shinigami was up on them.

The sensation that brought even the bravest to their knee and tears.

To be facing such power directly might even cause heart attack…At her more favorable mood.

Charl was brave to withstand it even if it was not directed to her. She was standing next to a clothing rack and she used it to support herself. Yamada sensei was patting her shoulder as she too tried to withstand my sister's aura…My sister's killing intent was an aura that stood above all others. If mine is an aura of a king, a tyrant then my sister's aura is that of an emperor…Not an empress, but the genuine ruler of an empire.

Her sheer presence was what perhaps ancient rulers who left their marks in pages of history had…A presence of a god among men.

However…There are those who can resist fire with fire. I felt another two Ki approaching us. I felt through the air to sense where I felt such aura that makes my hair stands up. I concentrated…This sensation…It is like mine? A presence of a fighter among fighter.

I stood up and looked around…I know this aura…I felt it before. This kind of texture and sheer power…I feels like…Toyo-

"Oh…This is unexpected."

I looked to my right and saw a man standing there. He was a big…BIG man. He was at least 6.6 feet tall and buff. He had silver hair that was short and had a mean looking side burn. He had red eyes that seems to pierce through you and kept his silver hairs in a small pony tail.

The man was wearing a big dark red shirt and a blue jeans; however he was also wearing a black glove on his hands and radiated a 'Dou' ki that rivaled my own. The man's muscle were bulging from the shirt. You can tell that this man is built like a competitive body builder.

"Ah…I didn't expected to see you here either…The one who was crowned as one of the SanShogun and the current member of the ShitenOh(Four Heavenly Kings)…The man who gained the second name that is Toyotomi Hideyoshi…Yoshida Hide."

Yoshida Hide…He is a rare man in Japan indeed. He too is a fighter and a rival gang leader. Because of his sheer strength and charisma, he is named after one of the most powerful leaders in Japan. In this female rule world, he is a rare man among men, that even I, Doukugan Ryu Orimura Ichika respects…however…The two of us share a complicated past.

His narrowed red eyes scanned the area. He dismissed the woman from before and actually let her run away…I didn't care either…This is more important.

His eyes settled on my friends, and his eyes showed recognition to Dan. He ignored Ran, and Charl, as his gaze fell on my sister.

His lips sneered in disgust.

"I see that you still shackle yourself to this woman, Doukugan Ryu. I do not see why you are willing to bondage yourself to another, when you have all the makings of a king?"

I turned to him and narrowed my eye. I tensed up ready to rip his insolent head off.

"My answer is still the same as before…Toyotomi, I intent to take this nation as a stepping stone…That is all."

He snorted at my words.

"You who like me, understands the necessary of strength to move a nation, however to use such preposterous reason to fight…Have I not told you before Orimura…Your method is distorted!"

"Yoshida Hide! No Toyotomi! You are still annoying as ever. When have I ever asked you for advice? Mind your own conquest!"

"How can you call your method the right way to conquer this land? You are distorted! You are a king who is willing to throw away the nation like a used shoe for a single person! A king collects talented people to attain a nation! He doesn't collect nations for a single person!"

Perhaps this was why us two while so alike, can never truly get along…We have same solution to conquest…Just a different ending.

One seeks strength to make the Japan into a prosperous nation with the dignity of his image. Another seeks power to conquer the nation, but not to rule it…Just to step over it to attain something else for a single person.

The two of us were so alike, we both seek out power, but our ultimate goal is different. I want to use Japan as a stepping stone for the world, then I want to use the world as a disposable pawn to get her. Hide wants to conquer Japan, who wants to make it stronger and better in his ideal vision…He wants to lead the new Japan to conquer perhaps the entire world.

Both of us dream of an impossible fantasy, but we both are readily to make our delusion into reality.

"Is there a particular reason you are here Hide?"

"I am here for the reason you must realize already. I want you to abandon your foolish goal and join me in my conquest." Said Hide with his arms across his chest. Truly a hero of his generation, he bluntly told another hero to submit to his rule.

"Tactless as always Yoshida Hide. What makes you think I will join you this time?"

"You may be distorted but you and I are the same, we both desire the title of strongest. IF we both walk that path soon the two of us will have no choice but to fight to the death. Before that can happen I wish to add your talent to my force. I want you to join me Doukugan Ryu."

I narrowed my single eye and growled.

"For a leader to bow down to another is a sign of submission and to give up the goal and dream he and his followers bled and fought for. Are you truly asking me, the Doukugan Ryu to submit?"

"It is fate Orimura! You and I are meant to meet and together we can conquer this rotten Japan."

I raised my brows at his words.

"What make you think this has anything to do with fate? I make my own choices!"

Oh? But has history not proven itself, when Oda fell? You should know what happened next…After Nobuyuki it is I, Yoshida Hide's age."

"Don't flatter yourself! The one who defeated Oda was me!"

"But the history will repeat itself, in one way or another! It always has and it always will! Even if some details are changing, the end result will be the same!"

Hide raised his fist and faced me like a man.

"Did you forget? The shodaime Doukugan Ryu, Date Masamune was a bushi that rose to conquer the Land of the Rising Sun, however even he failed. After taking complete control of the clan…After killing his brother, Date Masamune in the end submitted to the shogun of that era…Orimura…The first One Eyed Dragon, submitted to me, Toyotomi Hideyoshi."

Hide's words carried such weight that all those who heard felt the oppressive weight on their shoulder. I grinded my teeth as his words rang in my mind. It was true…Date Masamune did surrender and submitted to Toyotomi's control and bowed to him.

After Toyotomi came into power the lord of Oshu and the head of Date delayed the inevitable for many weeks. This delay wasted many weeks and months, but in the end in order to preserve his clan and his land Date's clan head dressed in his finest clothes and faced the war lord of the Japan…It was perhaps luck or Toyotomi's eye for collecting skilled warriors, Masamune was spared and later given the Iwatesawa castle and the surrounding lands as his home.

However the Hide told it to me as if it is already determined…As if it is fate…As if I never stood a chance!

Such insult cannot be ignored!

"TOYOTOMI!"

I swung my entire hips back and throw a powerful straight punch to Hide's face, however the towering giant blocked my attack as if it was a light jab. Toyotomi the Conquering Demon too raised his fist and punched at me. I dodged his bone shattering punch and tried to dig in for a close range attack, however Hide was big, but just as fast. He effectively did a spinning stance switch to get out of my rush and exposed my side.

"Naïve!" he roared as he punched to my weakness, however…

I shifted all my balance to my front leg and turned my stance to face Hide with my back leg in a sweeping step. Now we are facing each other in an all-out fist fight…There will be no one leaving this fight without an injury.

"NEVER! HIDEYOSHI!"

"SUCH FOOLIHNESS ORIMURA!"

Our fists flew at each other in an insane speed.

The onlookers those who were in the open or hidden gasped as the fists of two titans flew at each other. All the seasoned fighters like Chifuyu and Maya felt the powerful will that were carried in the attacks, there was no way they could stop it in time.

The fists were centimeters away.

Clashing in

3…

2…

1…

Brea-!

Suddenly a slender and very sexy leg got between our attacks and canceled our attack by kicking the punches away from each other. Hide and I widened our eyes and jumped away from each other in a hurry.

If this is a clash of the titans…Mortals can only tremble in fear, however…There is another solution.

To stop the titans…You bring in another titan to stop them.

The one who stopped the two warlords incarnate were no other than the final member of the ShitenOh and the former SanShogun…Tokugawa Ieyasu and her retainer, Honda Miya.

"…Miya-san…Ieyasu-chan…" I mumbled.

"This was truly unexpected…To think you are here as well, Ieyasu." Muttered Hide.

The two of us spiked our Ki hoping to unsettled Ieyasu to back off, however her guardian stepped forward…The Mightiest Woman in Japan…The Second Coming of Orimura Chifuyu as some people called her…The woman who gain the second name of **Honda Tadakatsu**…Honda Miya stood in our way.

Her tall figure was dazzling and distracting. Her cold, 'Sei' Ki was tightly bonded to her body as it created a silent aura of subtle power.

Her beauty and allure perhaps even rivaled Chifuyu-Nee, but what truly impressive was not her…it was the pink haired loli that commands her and holds the Mightiest Woman's loyalty…Little Ieyasu. The pink haired girl looked angry at the two giants of power, but she showed no fear.

"Ichi-chan! Hi-Chan! No fighting!"

I glared harshly at the little girl, but I slowly lowered my fists and so did Hide. To fight each other is ok…Risky, but ok. However to fight to the death while another member of the ShitenOh is nearby is too dangerous.

Hide…No! Hideyoshi let out a snort as he lowered his fist and relaxed his shoulder. Watching this, I too have relaxed my shoulder. Hideyoshi turned around and looked to the side.

"We are all kings here…Well, Ieyasu is a little hime. We will have to discuss this over a drinking table."

Hiodeyoshi walked out of the store and headed toward the nearest sake store…For some serious underage drinking…I highly doubt anyone can stop him now.

Ieyasu giggled at Hideyoshi's action and turned to me.

"Well? What do you think Ichi-chan! Do you think this is a trap?"

At times like this little Ieyasu shows her inner self…the sharp mind that makes a king.

"I doubt it. Hideyoshi is simply trying to turn this meeting into a battle with no bloodshed. Among kings, we battle with cups of sake as well as with swords…This is a good opportunity to talk with you two without fighting."

"HAHAHAHA! You're right Ichi-chan! This is a peaceful solution to avoid a battle between the ShitenOhs. If one of you are to fight…I don't think my other friends(aids) will forgive me for not attacking your turned backs to take control of all the gangs."

I felt a small chill go down my spine at the innocent tone of this girl's words. She is a little girl, but whenever the three of us meets, for some god-damned reason her inner Tokugawa shows up.

"Oh…Why not Ieyasu? As one who bare the title of the Tokugawa's shogun…Isn't it easier to get rid of me and Hide right here after we are weakened and tired?"

The little girl shook her head as she skipped around.

"Ichi-chan's sister is here and Mi-chan told me your other friends are hiding from us. I want to meet Ichi-chan's friends!"

I kind of noticed it has well…It seem Masurao detected Blue Tears, Shenlong, and Schwarzer Regen.

Oh? It seems they are here to shop as well. Now that I see it, Nee-chan is holding a bag from a clothing store. I wonder if she already brought her swim suits? Or perhaps it is something else?"

_"Master…You are now in a battle of wits against two other major peers and you are thinking about what swimsuit Chifuyu bought? I can dress in any form and any kind of clothes, but you are wondering about her NOW! Why! You know what master…Forget it! You are impossible! How thick headed can you get!"_

Wow…Masurao is upset…I wonder why?

"Charl!"

"Yeah Ichika?"

I smiled to her and shock my head side to side.

"Let's see what kind of swimsuit here might suit you…Let's go."

"I-Ichika…"

I looked around and saw a swimsuit that had been designed as a mix between a two-piece and a one piece. The two pieces at the top and bottom were linked through a cross at the back. It was that kind of a design. As for the color, it was bright yellow, which made one think of the summer. The front design seemed to be emphasizing on the busty breasts.

"Hoo…This one looks nice. Why don't you try it?"

Charls accepted my choice and examined it.

I turned to the wall. I turned my private com link and connected to my three hidden spies.

"Cecilia, Rin, Laura!"

""EEEKKKK!""

I smiled as I dragged my friend and sister to help Charl to try out the outfit. I even asked Ran for her opinion…I hope this will make it easier for two of them to accept my request. A banquet between the warlords must have drinks worthy of kings; however there is also something else…There must be a personal maiden to pour the drinks.

This battle will have no bloodshed, but it will be intense regardless.

END

* * *

><p>Name: Yoshida Hide<p>

Second name: Toyotomi Hideyoshi

Title: Conquering King, Former SanShogun, Current ShitenOh(This title will be explained in later chapter)

Age: 19

Height: 6-7 meter.

Appearance: Tamed and younger version of the Sengoku Basara version. He has one of those face that is more aged than his actual age.

About the character: His personality is based on his Sengoku Basara version. He values strength and actively collects strong people to his side. Currently a college student.

Name: Tokugawa Ieyasu

Second name; N/A

Title: Little Ruler, Former SanShogun, Current ShitenOh(This title will be explained in later chapter)

Age: 9 and a half.

Height: 3.3 feet

Appearance: A pink haired girl with pinkish red eyes. Character appearance is a young girl, but had Sengoku Otome's Ieyasu in mind. Personally it different from the Sengoku otome one thou.

About the character: She is a little kid by all means. I am trying to give her a Lu Bei/Ryubi Gentoku like feeling. She is innocent girl, but has presence of a ruler, perhaps when she is older, she will unlock all her potential. For now, she rules the smallest area among the big player, but she has one of the most powerful fighter to protect her. Not only that she had a good head for strategy and she has an ability to bring out the best in people, she has loyalty of Honda's old crew.

Name: Honda Miya

Second name: Honda Tadakatsu

Title: Mightiest Woman, Second Coming of Orimura Chifuyu, Matchless Guardian

Age: 17

Height: 6.3 feet

Appearance: A long, dark haired girl with a greenish shade. Despite being an Asian, she is very tall for a girl. She is character whose appearance I based on Benki from Air Gear.

About the character: She is a silent protector of Ieyasu, the reason why she serves a little girl is a mystery, but her loyalty is unquestionable. She is a 'sei' type fighter who relies a lot on kicking and she is a Sou-jutsu student…The art of staff. I am trying to portray her as a leader of an all-girl gang, but later swore an oath of loyalty to Ieyasu.

* * *

><p>Fanfking2's rant!<p>

And more OC characters are added. While I am not found of OCs, but it is inevitable. I got many requests for some gangster part of this fic, so here we are…This will be a small arc on its own. I like to thank xTenchix for such quick beta reading. Everyone say thank you~!

Will a completely original arc has arrived...Enjoy it.

Oh by the way...

PLEASE! PLEASE!

PLEASE! PLEASE!

PLEASE! PLEASE!

PLEASE! PLEASE!

PLEASE! PLEASE!

PLEASE! PLEASE!

PLEASE! PLEASE!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Your reviews are very important to me! Also I published another new fic just yesterday…Or was it 1am today? Regardless to when, please read it and review!


	17. Chapter 16 The Banquet of the Kings 1

AND…I AM BACK FOR MORE! Man oh man dealing with multiple fics are rough, but I just couldn't help it. This chapter is a small part of a larger arc. While it is small compare to my regular update, but trust me, the whole banquet business used to be over 80 pages long monster. You will not be disappointed. This whole banquet thing is an original idea based on Fate/Zero, but the execution was done by yours truly and refined by xTenchix. Some parts might seem confusing to you such as OC character, but bare with me. My other parts for this small arc will explain everything.

* * *

><p><strong>IS16 The Banquet of the Kings part1<strong>

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hey, Mi-chan, why is nobody talking?"

We are now sitting down at a table in a small café. The mall cops have returned and they were told/threatened by the two males to shut up. It seems that the remaining mall cops and the mall's director understood that disobeying our words is unwise. Most likely because of our…reputation. They cleaned up the mess that our very brief fight caused and left us alone…But we can feel their stares as they watched us from a distance.

Throughout the whole thing Chifuyu-Nee said nothing but glared a hole into our heads. Normally I would do everything I could to please my sister, however this is something outside of the family or IS…This is related to gangs and the dirty side of my life.

The three of us, Yosida Hide the second Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Tokugawa Ieyasu, the second coming of the same name sake and finally myself, Orimura Ichika, the second coming of Doukugan Ryu, Date Masamune were staring at each other with fierce glares…Well, Ieyasu was sitting on Miya's lap and playing with Miya's hair instead of glaring, but Miya is doing the staring for her.

I decided to break the ice.

"Well…Here we are, the so called ShitenOh… Whose bright idea was it to name us like this anyway?"

"Oh oh Ieyasu did it! Praise Yasu-chan, Ichi-chan!" shouted the younger girl who raised her hands up like she was in a class to get the teacher's attention.

I raised my eye brow at her words…So she was the one who made that title?

ShitenOh is a title that was made less than a year ago to add me to the fold. In a way it was made for my sake.

ShitenOh means Four Heavenly Kings…A title that represent the three of us here and another person who holds it as an honorary spot…It was a title made to replace the SanShogun to include me into the big league among the fighters and warlords.

"So it was you huh…That title…Nobuyuki is included right?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"That's right! Yuki-Yuki may have done a lot of bad things before Ichi-chan beat him up, however Yasu-chan thought that it would be unfair for Yuki-Yuki if we simply kick him out."

Bad things huh…I guess that is one way of explaining what Nobuyuki did...

The title was made to fit all four of us, despite the fact Nobuyuki, who can no longer fight…It is kind of like Ieyasu, however it seems cruel as well. It is a title Nobuyuki has no use of, now that he can't fight anymore…It must seem like a consolation prize to him…

Nobuyuki was a fellow fighter and a gang leader of his own group. HE was a rising star among us, for he gained power very quickly. It was a mystery for us, because Nobuyuki was a gentle leader, but his method changed around a year ago…The brutal beatings…Hostile take overs…It was like the nightmare of the real Oda Nobunaga and his military rule to control Japan.

Nobuyuki's rise to power among all the fighters and leaders relied on his suddenly violent actions. He managed to subdue a vast amount of groups and actually made some of them submit to him or 'retire'…With crippling or permanent injuries.

For many months…The entire gangster world was shivering in fear.

The Oda faction had a lot of power that many other groups lacked…They had heritage, connections and moneys to spend. If they turned as enemy, they were a deadly bunch.

Nobuyuki however, never relied on it…Until he changed a year ago.

To stop his madness I faced him in a duel. It was the most effective way at the time. We were friends, but I couldn't let him do as he pleased. We both knew in a way…That we would fight for real one day.

We fought…

We fought hard…

We fought to the point of making our own legend.

We were friends who sparred many times, so we knew each other very well, however…From that fight I learned why he would use such brutal ways to get power and expand his influence…Why he would suddenly try so desperately try to take over the entire nation of Japanese gangs.

Heaven envies the talented men…That saying couldn't be more true…

As I was deep in my thought about my defeated friend, Hide broke the silence.

The Giant Conqueror snorted as he dug into his shopping bad and produced several large bottles of sake. He also took out three sake cups and passed it around to us. He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink. I asked Ran and Charl to help out as the drink pourer in this meeting, but Hide refused. Charl stood next to me and pour me a drink from another sake bottle. Ran was standing on my other side and poured Ieyasu a cup of sake as well…Well, honestly Ieyasu got a juice box, but Honda took the cup with the sake.

"To talk about Oda is meaningless…I didn't ask for this meeting just so we could chatter."

I nodded to the giant's word and picked up the cup with sake that Charl poured me…It seems this little meeting can move on now. By the way Charl was blushing as she poured the drink…I am a bad friend, asking my friends to do something like this. Good thing I bought that sliver bracelet to appeal to her. As for Ran…I can beg and bow.

Normally in Japanese culture it is manner to pour each other drinks. But all three of us here while respect each other we must never show any sign of weakness. To pour Hide or Ieyasu a drink means that I must do it first and it is in a way, a sign of submission.

Sometimes two enemy generals may share a drink and fight another day, but for kings it is different. Only time a king receives a drink poured by another king is when two events has happened. One is when the two kings swear an oath of brotherhood, a noble and honorable gesture. Second condition is…less happy. The second condition is when one lord defeated the other and forced the former king to submit to him.

This is the reason I had to ask my friends to do this for me…Ina meeting like this, not even I can afford to show any weakness.

I hope they are not too offended.

* * *

><p>(Charl POV)<p>

Charl's heart was beating wildly as she poured Ichika a drink. After pouring the water of fire and lift the bottle of sake to her chest. She stood next to Ichika and quietly tried to ignore the oppressive presence of the three lords of Japan.

_"Ichika no baka…Asking me to pour him a drink. From what I know in Japan one of the roles a wife plays is to serve her husband is pouring him a drink! WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I DO!"_

She looked up slightly to see Ichika lift the sake cup to his lips and drown the fire water with one gulp…She thought it looked very manly.

"_Ichika…Looked very cool just now. He feels little different now…More mature and…Manly. Oh my god, his posture is so intimidating, but it is so cool!"_

On contrary…It seems Charl rather misunderstood and was happy.

* * *

><p>(Ran POV)<p>

_"Charl-san is lucky…I wish I could serve Ichika-san…"_

Ran was crying inside as she poured the current most powerful girl fighter in Japan, who even outmatches Takeda Shime, Urahana Kenshin, and Sanada Yukihana…Honda Miya, the Right Hand of the Tokugawa. The silent tall girl said nothing as she fearlessly drank down the sake in broad daylight.

Ran knows how serving drinks in a meeting or a festive may seem like a lowly thing for servants, however it also shows sign of trust and value. To pour a drink to their lord or leader means a great deal of honor for the ancient samurais and retainers.

If only…If only she could stand next to Ichika-san…

She works in her family restaurant and was taught the value of wife's role from her mother Ran and ancient tradition from her grandfather Gen. To be picked by Ichika-san…and serve him a drink….Wuahh…

_"Charl-san…Please switch places with me~"_

Ran whined in her heart as Charl couldn't hear her plea.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"I am asking you two to join me in this meeting, to in away, to see where the two of you stand."

"Huh?" it seems Ieyasu is confused as well.

"…"

"The Current Japan is weak! The nation relies on these tools that brought women a great deal of prestige and power, but it made the men of this nation a pathetic mockery of the past. They are spineless and weak. HE fails to rise up in society and is willing to bow down without a fight! The power of the nations all around the world doesn't belong to a powerful leader or the heroes of the generations…it belongs that damned windup toys made by the cursed Shinonono no Majo(Witch of Shinonono)!"

By side note, many men who had a grudge against IS, calls Tabane-nee a Witch of Shinonono.

"To make a strong nation, strength is needed, however with current lack of men willing to strive for greatness and the arrogance of women chokes the spirit out of the nation. Japan will not be able to advance further into the new stage of an era."

I listened to his words and nodded as some of them made sense…In current society; to see men like myself or Hide was rare…In an era where women ruled everything…It is hard for men to fight back against their presence.

A nation's power is determined by military power and now determined by the amount of IS it has…It is a weapon that only women can use. I can understand that Hide is frustrated by the lack of power for men and the lack of means for the male species to balance the scale to our favor.

Even with all the power, skill, and will he gathered…Men have no say in the world as it is now.

Hide turned to face me.

"Orimura, in a way I know you agree with my words. I without doubt believe that you agree to the fact that strength moves the nation and the world. I like to ask both of you here…Join me in my quest to conquer Japan and turn this nation into even more prosperous nation."

His words are…Rather effective. Truly a charismatic leader.

It makes perfect sense too, I am after all a male IS user.

I have the power to tip the scale of gender power, because I am capable of facing any women piloting an IS with my own. My record speaks for itself that I can and able to beat the powerful women who have the backing of their country.

My advancement and success reflects the chance for men's standing in the world…I am in a way the necessary ticket for men to rise again.

By having my support, Hide can lead a crusade to give men their powers back.

* * *

><p>In the background my class mates, friends, and teacher frowned at the atmosphere.<p>

"What did her say! It sounds like we women are the cause of problem for this country!" said Cecilia in an angry tone.

"My wife willing to serve another? That is insulting!" muttered Laura as she narrowed her eye to glare at the sliver haired giant.

"Hawawawawa…Orimura-sensei what should we do? They are underage, but they are drinking. We should stop them right? We are teachers after all."

Before Yamada-sensei could step in she was stopped by a vice grip on her shoulder. She turned around to see Orimura Chifuyu's controlled, but obvious angry face. The aura rolling off of her was oppressing, but she knows that this aura was actually the suppressed version.

…Just imagine the hell that is the unrestrained version.

"…I'll have long talk with him later about this…the legal drinking age is 20 and I didn't even brought him to my favorite bar before…I was hoping to celebrate his first official legal drinking day with me…That brother of mine…"

She seems upset alright, but she seems more upset about not having his 'first time' instead of drinking.

And NO! She is not talking about THAT 'first time'…Yet.

Yama-Pi paled as Chifuyu's grip on her shoulder tightened and the cold aura of Chifuyu became very, very sharp.

_"Someone save me!"_

Surprisingly the most emotional member of this group said nothing.

Rin simply stared at the three people sitting across one another.

_"Yoshida Hide…One of the few men that Ichika respects and unable to get a clear win…And one of the few men that never bows to the change in the society and the man that also hounds at Ichika to join him…This meeting, I hope it goes off without a fight."_

She was in such deep worried thoughts that she didn't notice her other middle school friend approaching her.

"I guess you are worried as well."

Rin turned to find her old friend Gotanda Dan. His face held a small smile, but it was a fake smile for she could tell that his facial muscles were stiff with worry. It wasn't surprising at all. After all he spent a great deal of time following Ichika's adventure and met Yoshida Hide many times. He of all people knows what a complicated relationship the two men sitting and drinking sake have…A relationship of respect, conflict, and disapproval.

"Dan…Long time no see." Said Rin as she tried to ease the tension.

"Ah…Good to see you again."

The two turned to the kings of their era and gulped…They can tell that while this so called meeting is going smoothly…They are still rivals and enemies…There is no promise that this will not turn violent.

Each of those three kings has a presence to be respected and awed. It is something they felt when they met Chifuyu-san for the first time. The overwhelming aura…posture that spoke volume, character that make them stands out among the crowd, and finally…Ambition that makes mortal men shake in fear and in awe.

A true gathering of warlords.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

I took another sip from my cup and tried to ignore my sister's glare for my underage drinking, but she was being respectful.

She never liked my social activities, but knows enough about the respect of martial artist and leaders to not to smack me around…In public anyway.

"You surely jest Toyotomi. A general bows to the king to be accepted by him, even an enemy general may sometimes are accepted by the enemy warlord who desires their talent…However…"

I narrowed my remaining eye to stare a hole into Hide's forehead.

"A king must never surrender to another king. They should seek death for failing to protect what is their own. A true king is never taken to the enemy lord bound in chains. If they want him the only thing they can get is his corpse!"

Hideyoshi's expression was still solid as a rock as he pours himself another drink. The giant picked up his sake cup and swallowed the liquid and looked toward the One Eyed Dragon of Oshu.

"What I desire are strong individuals. I seek and see no kings."

"What?"

That word just now was an undeniable refusal and rejection to my kingship.

"Orimura…You have the making of a dragon and a true conqueror, however you are no king."

I tried so hard just then, not to lash out like an animal.

_"Cool thoughts…Cool thoughts…"_ I muttered in my head. I turned to focus on Hide again.

"A true king seeks out people to gain a nation, however a fool who gathers nations for a person is ridiculous, a pinnacle of madness. How can I acknowledge such fool as a king? You are a faker who pretends to be a king."

I bang the table with my fist and stare right at Hide's eyes.

"Are you questioning my path! My Hadou? My path as a king!"

"THEN, ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOUR PATH IS A PATH OF A KING? IT IS ABSURD! IT IS FOOLISH! A KING MUST BE THE ABSOLUTE POINT OF POWER! AS A KING YOU ARE TO CONQUER THE NATION WITH AN IRON FIST AND AN ARMY OF STRONG FOLLOWERS! HOWEVER, YOU ARE SEEKING A TWISTED PATH! A PATH THAT DOES NOT LEAD TO CONQUEST AND EXPANSION OF POWER, BUT INSTEAD TO A DELUSIONAL HOPE AND DREAM!"

Hide's roaring voice held all other captive in a cold grasp of power. His passionate words dug into all those around him to listen.

"Your path is no king's path! It is a path of a fool! Why? Why are you seeking this path? You have what it takes to be a king! Why are you taking the path of a servant, blinded by servitude? You seek to be that one person's slave for eternity and are willing to throw away the power and chance to reach the throne that is so close to you!"

I put down the sake cup roughly to show my displeasure.

"You are full of shit Yoshida Hide! What the hell do you mean my path is that of a fool! My path is my own to make! My path is a path of king! I aim to not only restrain to this Land of Rising Sun, but even beyond that! How dare you call my goal a fool's dream!"

"And yet you are serving another! How can you call yourself a king when you serve another?"

HIdeyoshi's rant was cut off as Ieyasu spoke up with her soft voice.

"Booo…Hide-chan is being a bully! Ichi-chan isn't a fool! A king serves too! A good king serves the people and sacrifice themselves for the nation and the citizens. A king is a servant of the people and his subjects are the servant of the king in order to serve the people. Ichi-chan is not wrong to serve another Hi-chan! Don't be mean to Ichi-chan."

Ieyasu's sudden serious words in such innocent tone showed her wisdom and perhaps potential of a ruler. She is, but a little girl, but her ability to talk among these two men was a proof of her potential.

All the spectators from IS Gakuen's teachers, students, and friends were impressed by Ieyasu's word. Her words were description of an ideal and kind ruler. She speaks about a king that seeks to help his people and sacrifice himself for the people. A view of a wonderful and benevolent leader that is perfect in time of peace.

However…

There were those who disagreed.

The two male warlords stopped their argument and listened to the words of their fellow ShitenOh and sat there in silence…Until Hide break the silence with a barrel of laughter.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

The man crowned as the second Toyotomi Hideyoshi couldn't help himself and banged the table with his giant fist as he tried to settle himself. Ieyasu, who was still sitting on Honda Miya's lap pouted as she narrowed her pinkish red eyes in anger.

"What's so funny! I was being serious! Tell them Mi-chan!"

The Strongest Woman in Japan, Honda Miya said nothing as she glared at the laughing giant. Her frosty glare was bone chilling as Dan felt weak in his knees, even thou he was not the target of the glare. Yoshida Hide on the other hand ignored the cold stare as he slowly settled down.

"Ieyasu…let me ask you. Do you mean to say, that is your view of a king?" I asked the little girl in a serious tone. My face was devoid of laughter or anger from my heated argument with Hide. My single remaining eye stared into Ieyasu with a silent disbelief and a hint of disappointment.

"Of course! I don't understand what is there to be laughing about. As kings, we should naturally sacrifice ourselves, and strive to create a better country!" answered little Ieyasu with her small arms around her chest in a pout.

"No, you're wrong."

In a firm, rock-like voice, I objected. My presence was subtle, it was not like my normal fury and fire like presence. This presence was something against my nature as a 'Dou' user…This was a presence of a 'Sei.'

"It's not the king sacrificing himself for the nation. It's the nation and the people sacrificing their lives for the king. You got it backwards Ieyasu."

"What-?" Ieyasu shouted loudly.

"Ichi-chan! What you are saying is not a king, but a tyrant! That is not a proper king at all!"

"True. We are tyrants; therefore we are the true heroes."

I answered without so much as a change in my facial expression.

"What are you saying Ichi-chan? A tyrant is not a hero. A hero is those who are righteous, those who are good!"

"No Ieyasu! Don't confuse a true hero with such childish idea of superhero. Such heroes are nothing but clowns, not a hero. A hero is who carve his or her name in history by changing or affecting the very world in a vast change. A hero is neither good nor bad, a hero are those who use any method to accomplish a great deed that all others before him or her failed. A true testament of hero is in their deed to shake the world in awe and in fear."

Ieyasu shook her head in denial.

"A hero is nothing like that! A hero is someone that helps people!"

Before I am answer, Hide took over the conversation for me.

"Then let me ask you this. What should a king do?" asked the giant as he too got a stony expression on his face.

Ieyasu's eyes focused on him with furious fire in them.

"A good ruler governs with fairness and justice. They uphold a lawful society and serve the people. They are the first to act upon the laws they set and first to be punished if the law is breached. They are those who inspire justice and peace to bring the people joy! You asked me what should a king do? Hide-chan this is my answer. A king should be selfless and loyal to the people he governs and serve them with all his heart and soul!" answered the little girl with a firm tone.

Her words spoke of wisdom of someone far older than her, but she spoke of it like it is normal, a truly a king in making, however…She is wrong.

Such an idea is good to hear and good to say, however it is impossible to act on it. To act on it means the destruction of his nation.

"Then are you a slave to that salvation? Wrong Ieyasu! A true king must be selfish! He must be selfish to fulfill his own goal and no one else's!" lectured Hide as he pointed his finger at her.

"Then you are nothing but a bully! Hide-chan, what you are saying is something so selfish that is unfitting of a king! You will just be a bully and a tyrant who will only strive for what he desires in his greed!"

This time I took over the talk.

"A king that has no desire! A king that has no greed! A king that is not selfish! And finally! A king who doesn't fight for what he wants is not even a king! Such a faker is not even worth being a called a follower. There is no king that is so kind and selfless for a king is always selfish!"

I gestured Charl to pour me another drink, which she slowly did. It seems she is shaken up by the pressure of this conversation. But this is a very important conversation.

I emptied my cup once again and ignored the glare from the other girls and my sister…This is more important.

"Ieyasu, a king that saves and serves his people in his rule is a saint. However will the people love that saint? No! The people will never understand that saint, for the people are selfish! Such selflessness is foreign and unrealistic to them. How can they understand selflessness when all they understand is selfishness and desire? Your idea Ieyasu will allow you to comfort the people, but never lead them as a king! You are a saint, but not a king!"

I lift one hand up in the air.

"People are shaken when they are given freedom. They do not understand how to live without a system to bind them to a certain role. Even if they tell themselves that they are free to do how they wish, but they subconsciously bonded themselves in a system and society that the only difference between monarchies are reduced to small details."

I lift the other hand.

"People are confused when power is given to them. They are not used to power and when they do use it is causes disasters that with not have happened if they didn't get the power in the first place. People are more comfortable when all they have to do is obey those who are in power…This is sad, but the truth. A fact that one has no power to change for this is the reason why the system that is called royalty still exists.

My eye widened as my voice got louder, but no one flinched as they were either too shocked or agreeing with me…I think only Hide and perhaps Nee-chan understand me right now.

* * *

><p>(Other's POV)<p>

"What is Ichika-san talking about? Politics?"

"Why is Orimura-kun being like this? Orimura sensei, is Orimura-kun…simply violent?"

"No…That foolish brother of mine is being realistic. It seems he matured far more than I realized…His words are that of someone who intends to accomplish a goal, but not caring about what people will say about him…It is a posture of heroes in the past. He follows an idea that will create an epic and tragic tale like those in the past."

Chifuyu's seldom words chilled the girls' very being, however they somewhat able to see what Ichika was talking about.

_"However that is also a path that historians portray as evil of the generation…Ichika, your effort may deface you not as who you truly are. Are you truly willing to accept such an ending?"_

What Ichika was saying was nothing like a fairy tale's hero, but a true hero of the world. He aims not to be a fictional heroes like Superman or Batman, heroes who are bounded by unrealistic rules that can never be followed forever, but seek to be a hero who shock the world, such as Sousou Makoto(Cao Cao) of Wei, Genghis Khan of Mongol Empire, Alexander the Great of Macedon, and Perhaps even the Three Grand Shoguns of Japan.

A hero that truly leaves his trace in history…A hero who is neither good nor evil. A hero that accomplishes great deeds that could save a nation or completely destroy it…A realistic hero that will create an impact that will scar the world in his attempt.

Laura nodded her head as she too somewhat understood Ichika's view.

A nation's power is based in military might. If a major nation threatens with nuclear weapons or weapons of mass destruction, they hold the card to determine victory. Only nation that hold power can ignore another nation's will and stomp down any opposition.

Even if that deed is viewed as wrong or abuse of power…Victors write the history…Losers can only weep in sorrow and regret.

Only those who are resolved to tear into this kind of truth can leave a lasting impression in the record of men. Only those who tear through them can write the history in their image.

Rin and Dan said nothing as they watched the meeting. They are Ichika's old friends. They know more about Ichika's mentality than some of others. They are confident enough to say that they know Ichika better than even Houki…Who by the way isn't here.

Ichika's major change occurred when he lost his eye…However the loss of half of his vision came with a gift and a curse…Maturity beyond his age and thirst for power to suppress, destroy, and overpower any foes who harms him and his precious people.

This is something that they can't talk him out of…It is something they can only support and comfort him for.

Their best friend was perhaps born under a star of hero and he is destined to be a legend…Whether that legend will make him shine as a noble hero or scorn him as a tragic anti-hero is unclear, but they will never regret supporting him.

(End of Group POV)

* * *

><p>"As king, you must have stronger desires than anyone else. You must be greedier than any other. You must be more magnificent, more easily angered than everyone else! He must be more selfish than any other in the land! He should be both pure and chaotic, a man who is more real than any other man. He must be hungry for all that is precious in the world. A king must desire something he views as precious and claim it as his own…With force and violence if he must."<p>

I lift my fist up to my face in a gesture of power and might.

"A king must be able to convince his subject that their lord's desire is rightful and just. They must feel that fulfilling his desire and to help out with their body and heart as normal and as a honor! Only than the king's worth is realized! It can be wealth, power, land or even money! If the king desires it, he must take it!"

'Yeah! I mean look at Orimura, he has a nice set of women to himself right? That is a right form of tyrant's conquest!" said Hideyoshi as he looked at me. I was confused at his words.

"What are you saying? My friends are not my spoils!"

The second Toyotomi Hideyoshi frowned at my word and smacked his face with his large palm.

"Are you still that dense! What good are you when you don't recognize your own talent!"

"Are you picking a fight with me!" I questioned Hideyoshi, but the giant ape was fearless as he sneered at me.

"Maybe I am! What are you going to do about it? A man that is unable to see his gift and talent might well as be dead under the dirt! You might as remove the goods and be a eunuch!"

Oh he just did not say what I thought he said…This is war.

"What did you said you damned boss monkey!'

""You heard me you one eyed lizard!"

The two of us got into a fierce glaring match. It looked as if Dan and Rin's worst fear was about of occur.

The two of us were a second before standing up to duke it out like a man until…

"…is wrong."

Ieyasu's soft word got us out of our funk and turned our attention to our younger warlord.

Ieyasu's face was showing her discomfort at our words and she looked very sad…Oh god, please don't let her cry or throw the puppy eyes.

"Such a way of kingship… where on earth is the justice? Ichi-chan…Where is justice in your kingship?" asked Ieyasu in an unhappy tone and shaggy shoulders that lost its strength.

I raised my brow as I answered that easy question.

"It doesn't exist. Justice is unnecessary in the principles of a king. A king must never regret his law and action. A king must always be right and just. He must be devoid of remorse and regret for king must always be right. A system of justice is needed and wanted by the people for they sometimes can't get their justice, but a king is always right and just!"

Ieyasu's eyes came back to life as she shook her head in denial at my word. It seems my attitude toward her idea and her disagreement to mine ignited her flames anew. It was brighter than before.

"But you fight for someone else right? That is why Hide-chan was angry at you. You are not selfish Ichi-chan, you are selflessly fighting for someone else!" yelled Ieyasu as she pointed out my 'flaw.'

Hideyoshi laughed out loud as he drank down his sake.

"That is why I am annoyed with this fool. He has the right mindset as a king, but his action is not that of a king. He conquers not for himself, but for another. He wages war with other and spills blood in selflessness. He is willing to abandon his empire for a single person! What a fool."

I snort in annoyance.

"I am a worthy tyrant, Yoshida Hide. A tyrant who might rival the greatest of tyrants: Iskander the King of Conquest, Hero of Chao Sousou Makoto, and Genghis Khan the Grand Conqueror! …And I am not being a hypocrite! My action is not selfless for I am doing this for myself!"

Ieyasu raised her eye brows in confusion and Hide simply snorted. I better convince them otherwise.

"I don't give a damn about the nation that I conquer. I desire the nations as a stepping stone. I want the tittle, but not the land. I desire the power of it, but not the responsibility! My selfish desire is to get the right to have that one person and that one person alone. If I must conquer the world to claim that person, than I will conquer them all! I will invade, destroy, and leave all those who opposed me in ruin."

"What could you possibly want that requires the world?" asked Hide while rolling his eyes.

"What I desire to hold in my hand is a treasure that is grander than world conquest. A treasure that only he who has the title of strongest in the world, the Tenka Saikyo can hold. A treasure so precious and powerful that no lesser men can hold it…If any dares I will tear them to pieces before they can even think about laying their hands on it. This is my worth as a king! I desire something only being the strongest in the world can grant, so I conquer all those in my way to get it. A truly worthy prize for the strongest tyrant in the world!" I shouted out loud in a victorious voice.

I dared not to face Nee-chan as I said this…My selfish desire…The prize I want that is only few feet away, but unattainable as I am now. A holy treasure that tempts me to hold her…An ultimate warrior that I intend to surpass to attain…Can anyone disagree that this is a selfish action? An action that fits a greedy tyrant?

It seems my classmates all started to ponder what is this prize that I desire. I watched their face turned into deep thought as they tried to figure out my ultimate desire. A treasure that only the strongest in the world…Peerless and matchless can have.

"This is why I can't agree with you Doukugan Ryu! A tyrant is still a king and a king's job is to expand and control the land to form an empire that is grander than any other in history! By abandoning your nation, your empire for a single person! A delusion of conquering the world for a single person is a ridiculous motive! A king must be selfish. That is true! However, a king or a tyrant must collect talented people in order to conquer and expand, not to conquer and expand in order to acquire a single person!"

"Why is it foolish? It is my desire so I will do it my way! You spoke of selfishness is the path of a king so here is my selfish desire!"

"How can you let that what you have conquered fall and walk away? You must subjugate those you have defeated and make them part of your own territory! You must think of ways to make your empire an everlasting legacy! How is a king supposed to rule when he doesn't command any land? Why does one conquer if he doesn't want to rule? You got your motives and reasons backwards! You are as foolish as the little girl here!"

"HEY! IEYASU IS A BIG GIRL!"

"AND I AM NOT DELUSIONAL! IF I ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL, MY WAY, THEN MY METHOD WILL CHANGE FROM IMPOSSIBLE TO POSSIBLE! MY PATH WILL BE THAT OF AN ULTIMATE TYRANT AND YOUR WAYS ARE OLD AND DAMN BORING CRAP!" I yelled alongside the little ruler next to me

"Like I said many times Doukugan Ryu, Your path to gain a nation for a single person is dangerous thought and a foolish idea. A king collects talented people to gain a nation. He doesn't gather nations for a talented person! He especially doesn't conquer the world to serve a single person! He must not conquer for another, but for himself!"

"Didn't I just explained it was for my own desire to gain this person I am doing this? How is this not legit?"

"Because your path is not that of a king nor a tyrant!"

"A path is made when a path is made! If I stand as a tyrant and accomplish this goal, then it is the work of a tyrant! A legit work of a king! A legacy of a conquest that shines brighter than any other!"

"FINE! But how the hell do you intend to do that? No sane warlords will follow you foolish, backward motive to conquer!"

I smirked as I stared at the two fellow warlords. I folded my arms across my chest as I held my head high. I am confident about this part…My method of accomplishing the so called 'impossible goal.'

"It is simple! What I desire is not dirt, but title. So I will defeat the strongest and the finest warrior this globe has to offer."

Hide raised his eye brow as he looked at me with confusion. Not only him, but all other who were listening was confused as well.

"And how will you do that? Challenge them one by one? This is why it is impossible! You are not thinking straight!"

"Perhaps for other warlords this plan is impossible, but not for me! A plan only I Orimura Ichika can par take. A single conquest in a single arena. A crusade that will determine everything in one place."

"One…Place?" questioned Hide and Ieyasu as they and everyone else were confused.

"I intend to be the victor of a tournament…A contest where the strongest heroes of the nation compete for a prize that is the title of the strongest."

"And that contest is?"

I raised the cup that Charl filled few moments ago and took a deep drink. The Sake tasted rather empty now that I am so hyped up.

"…The Mondo Grosso." I answered him.

""!""

"N-Nani?"

"I intend to destroy all competitions in the Mondo Grosso to attain the title of the strongest like the last strongest woman in the world did." I declared as I turned to stare at my sister. By then all those who heard me, understood my method for my mad conquest.

The Mondo Grosso Tournament…The battle ground for the finest Infinite Stratos among the Infinite Stratos.

The place Nee-chan gained the title of the Strongest and lost her title in the second one for me…A perfect place to claim my title as the strongest…The place where I can wash away the taint of failure and disgrace I forced upon my sister.

"Hmm…Only you can desire that Orimura." Said Hide as he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes in wary exhaustion.

"Perhaps…If I was like all other men I would have taken the long way around, but I intend to take full advantage of my power and Masurao and I will attain the title."

This is the advantage I hold that no other men have. The reason I can dream of such delusional desires and still be willing to accomplish it. All other tyrants will have to stick to the idea Hide has, but not I for I can afford to think otherwise. This is why my way of king is different for all others. Mine is very unique to myself and myself alone.

"So you intend to conquer the world by beating up girls…You must be really proud."

"Ah! Hide-chan, that sounds insulting!"

"Don't worry Hide, I intend to gain my title in the Mondo Grosso, but I don't mind beating all they guys who have the nerve to challenge me. I can take you on with or without IS."

The giant warlord's eyes narrowed as his ki spiked slightly in aggravation. He may be a calm individual, but he is still a 'Dou' fighter and 'Dou' fighters always prefer fists over words. For example, they will use any small excuse to settle an argument with their fists and brawn.

"Now you've done it! Despite how much we are alike, you still manage to piss me off! Let finish this right here right now!" roared the Ape King as he stood up with his battle aura flaring like a beacon in a sea.

"Nozomu Dori!(Just how I want it!)" I shout back as I too stood up.

"Ichi-chan and Hide-chan are baka! Boys are not as strong as girls so Ieyasu-chan wins!" Yelled Ieyasu as she hopped off Miya's lap and pointed her finger at us.

""Don't expect us to be like other spineless worms you see!"" the two of us roared.

The three of us glared at each other as the tension sky rocket. I motioned Ran and Charl to back off to my sister. This might get ugly really soon.

The tension between the three most powerful gang leaders in Japan raised to a new level as all on lookers dashed away as their instinct told them to not get between a fight between tigers.

Any experienced fighters will be able to see our aura glowing and swirling into the air as three of us flared our aura like how a male peacock scares away competition. Too bad…These three are no ordinary peacocks.

Yoshida Hide…Toyotomi Hideyoshi broke the tension with a mighty roar.

"OHHHHH! My path is the path of the strong nation! If you dare, then challenge me!" roared the giant as he raised his fist.

"KKKOOOORRRAAAA! My path is the path of conquest that no men as ever tried! I intend to make this so called impossible dream into reality, so don't get in my way!" I proudly declared as I too raised my hands in claw like form over my eye-patch.

"BOOOO! A king needs to be kind and gentle! Ieyasu-chan and Mi-chan will show you dumb boys that girls are better than boys! Even Papa said that mommy is always right, even if she is wrong!" pouted Ieyasu as she waved her arms up and down in a cute manner.

Hideyoshi and I sweat dropped at the last bit, but regardless to that, all three of us including Honda Miya got up and face each-others. The two males present released our aggressive and furious 'Dou' ki and allowed the burning energy to shroud us in a cloak only a fighter can see.

Honda Miya on the other hand, who was silent during the whole meeting, but she flared her silent fighting aura of 'Sei' as she stood in front of Ieyasu to avoid any harm to her master.

The three of us not including Ieyasu-chan got into a fighting stance and released our restrained fighting spirits and ready to fight again, however…It seems we might have to put that on hold.

* * *

><p>"Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!"<p>

"Nani? Mi-chan!"

This sound, it's….

* * *

><p>"Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!"<p>

"Huh? This is...Damn."

There is no mistaking it…

* * *

><p>"Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!"<p>

"Hmm?"

The familiar sound of an army moving…it was…

* * *

><p>"Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!"<p>

* * *

><p>It was a sound of large group of people that were hiding until now bursting into action in order to surround us in the café.<p>

"Oh dear."

"…Troublesome."

"Foolish."

It seems we are surrounded by a small army of thug. They were thugs and gangsters of all kind, from Yakuza to street punks, however they are not like other trash that the three of us can deal with our eyes closed…These guys were more special.

They carried a flag with the symbol of five petal flower…the sign of Sakura…But that sign meant one thing.

They are the retainers of…

…Oda.

* * *

><p>So? So? Are you excited? I think this filler arc is going to be great. Please leave your review ok? Also please thank xTenchix for another awesome beta reading. Some of the confusion will be cleared in later chapters such as Who is Oda Nobuyuki.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17 The Banquet of the Kings 2

**Hi everyone! I have been occupied by my latest fic and my beta reader was busy with his own life, so this update was much later than expected. Sorry, sorry.**

**Enjoy this more ganger aspect of Ichika's life and review!**

* * *

><p>IS 17 The Banquet of the Kings. Part 2<p>

In modern day Japan, it is a society where women rules and men bow to their every whim. The World now looks forward to the development of Infinite Stratos, a weapon that brought women to power only a decade ago. A weapon that turned the thousands of years of male dominance in history to shame.

It is a bright world for women…A dark time for men.

However!

Even now there are those who have not yet given up!

There exist men and women who still dream of the age of honor and bushido.

These men and women continue this sacred ritual in the form of gangs and groups of delinquents.

They wage war between one another to conquer territories ,spread fame and to gain fortune. These are the only remnant of perhaps the spirit of Sengoku era and idea of might is power…Not that the IS equals power.

In this kind of era the modern world will naturally have individuals that stand on higher ground than others. A hand full of men or women who were given a title or nickname that reflects their might and capability. Those who are exceptional among the masses.

For some time there where three such individuals.

These three where called Denseshu no SanShogun, the legendary Three Shoguns.

However…Not even a year ago, a change occurred…One of the great three fell from grace and was defeat by a new hero.

That hero was given a title to match the former three heads and now stands as their equal.

And now…The three met again in the same place, at the same time.

Tokugawa Ieyasu, who gain the name of her distant ancestor as a title.

Yoshida Hide, who gain the title of Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

And finally…Orimura Ichika, who gain the title of Doukugan Ryu, the second Date Masamune.

A meeting between them is never fated to end quietly, for meetings among heroes are meant to end with an epic event.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

The three of us were still staring at each other.

We were surrounded by a small army of thugs and gangster with wooden swords, steel pipes, metal bats, and even chains. They all wore…unfriendly outfits such as biker jackets with spikes and had aggressive hair styles like Mohawk, or bald with spikes. They had several tattoos to show that they are not afraid to go against the society's version of normality.

By a single glance, they can make any grown man worry, however…These three warlords are not everyday men and women.

Normally people turn to look at things that startle them or cause them to feel uneasy. They get alarmed by sudden appearances and any arrival that is a threat to their physical and mental health is evaluated immediately…However these three warlords and one bodyguard had their own version of level of threat.

To them, an army of thugs are not equal to a single gang leader, a warlord in this Era of Rival War Lords.

They didn't even glance that the army…Just continued to glare at one another. Their fists were clenched tightly and their stances were firm. They each know that the real threat in this entire shopping mall is standing in front of them.

They dared not to make the first move…In a one on one; perhaps he who strikes first may have an advantage. However in a three way battle royal, against foes that nearly matches you perfectly in terms of speed, skill, power, experience, will, and endurance it is wiser to counter or react to another's first blow, then to expose oneself in an opening act.

(Other's POV)

"What…What are they doing? Also! Who the heck are they?" asked Ran as she used her brother as a meat shield.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes as she watched the flags held by the group of thugs.

"Orimura sensei…Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that the mokko (clan symbol) of the Oda family?" asked Yama-pi.

Chifuyu nodded as she too agreed.

"Yeah…The Sakura petals of Oda clan…The symbol that brought the new age of war to Japan roughly 500 years ago."

"But why is a group of gang using it for?"

"It is the mark of Oda Nobuyuki's group, The Owari Faction."

Rin spoke for the first time in long time.

Her usual cheerful and confident tone was replaced with sharp edge of a soldier and she and her friends all got into a fighting stance. They are now surrounded by thugs, but they were all representatives and teachers. They can take them on no problem…Well, beside Dan and Ran, but Dan was trained briefly by Ichika and Kojuro in their middle school days, so he is fine.

The training for self-defense and multiple scenarios was drilled into the girls head for years; however Rin and Dan were unusually serious.

"Ara? Rin-san don't tell me you are nervous because of a bunch of thugs? You did received a training for this kind of situation correct?" asked Cecilia with her noble lady taunt to relax the Chinese girl into their usually banter, however the twin tailed dragon goddess refused to banter back.

"This is the group that Oda Nobuyuki used to command…It has been a year since his duel with Ichika, but these guys used to rule the other gangs with an iron fist…A true follower of Oda Nobunaga's Tenka Fubu, the Unification of the World with Military Government."

She was correct.

These thugs may be what people view as scums of the street, but they are all proud retainers of Oda, the Owari Fraction of Nobuyuki…Well in truth former boss Nobuyuki since Ichika beat him in a duel.

Since she left Japan to go back to China, she hasn't heard what happen to them. She is actually surprised that they are still not disbanded and absorbed by the remaining factions.

One of the thugs pointed his steel pipe to Ichika and the other warlords.

"In the name of Oda! We are here to grind your bones to dust! Prepare yourself Doukugan Ryu!"

(Dan's POV)

"Oh shit…That is the worst thing to do. What the hell is that guy doing? He is disturbing the tension between the three of the ShitenOh." I muttered as I nervously observed his friend's reaction.

Good thing is the three inhumane people over there weren't tearing down the building, but he can clearly see that the three were slightly…Very slightly aware of the group of thugs.

"Hey Rin…"I asked one of my old friends, and the girl in love with my dense conquering friend Ichika.

"Yeah?"

"What is the most likely thing that will happen when those three including Miya-san realized that there is a group of minions here to disturb their 'Banquet of the Kings'?"

Rin didn't answer me for few seconds, but when she opened her mouth I suddenly wished I didn't ask.

"Most likely…Most likely the thing you are thinking of."

"Oh…Well I'll be damned."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Charlotte as she got a very worried look on her face. The gentle Bishou no Otome, the Maiden of Faint Smile looked worried, but her worry was misplaced…She should be more worry for the thugs over there.

"Yeah! Onii! You better answer me!" demanded my little sister, but unfortunately her wrath was not the biggest pain and misery in this world right now…The danger rank of Ran being angry was right now under 5th place and dropping fast.

"Well…Whenever these bosses of rival gangs meets it always ends with a bang and lot of injuries…Why will this be any different?"

I just wish that I wasn't so correct.

(Ichika's POV)

What was that? A fly? No…It's a man.

What is he doing here? Threatening us? Me? That is silly, he is clearly just a thug, they are the dime in the dozen. But however their interference was very rude.

"It seems…We have guests."

"So it seems…" relied Yoshida Hide as he turned very so slightly to look around him, but his posture didn't became any less hostile.

"By the looks of it…"

"…Oda…O..wari…Fac…tion." Answered Honda Miya as she crouched very low to spring into action…either fighting us or to defend Ieyasu from the thugs.

Hide was first to break the tension by slowly relaxing his shoulder. He glared into my eye and I understood.

'Even if we must shed blood here, let us do so after dealing with these guys.'

And I agreed and so did Ieyasu.

While it is not normal for retainers to join in a banquet of the lords and kings, there were many records of most trusted retainers joining the banquets in many cultures.

Retainers who proven themselves sometimes even receives gifts or a drink poured by their lord…It is a gesture of great trust and honor. These retainers sometimes are assigned to guard their lord during these feasts and sometimes serve as entertainment by demonstrating their power and skills. However…They are only supposed to be there when they are summoned to do so.

Their suddenly appearance does not bold well…However these three are kings reborn and as kings they follows the idea of 'Kings words are meant to be heard by all people.'

It is only appropriate to greet the people who has come to hear the words of their king before jumping to punishments.

Hide turned to face the army of thugs and smirked broadly. He picked up his bottle of fine sake and turned to the army.

"I welcome you, loyal retainers of Oda! Why don't you step up to receive a drink from me! This sake will serve as your blood as do not shy away!"

Hide was ever the charismatic leader. He was being rather generous to bunch of interlopers.

However some people are just born dumb and this fool to just call out to me will demonstrate on what is not an 'ok' when speaking to an ambitious warlord who was given a second name that is Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

The thug sneered as he quickly moved his hand to his pocket. It was done so quickly that some of the girls didn't notice it, but some did like Cecilia and Laura, of course the teachers saw it too. The man draw out a small curved knife and threw it at Hide.

_Hyunn_, the sound of knife flying through the empty space could be heard as it met its target.

"KLANG!"

The sake bottle in Hide's hand was shattered to pieces and the remaining sake spilled all over Hide's cloth.

I could only shook my head side to side at their foolishness and Ieyasu gasped and hid behind Miya's leg…a wise decision.

What that fool now has done has doomed them all. I can hear the gasp from Rin and Dan from the side line…They too know of what will happen now.

How tragic…It will be a one-sided slaughter.

Hide lowered his head and stared at the wine scattered on the ground wordlessly. The thugs and retainers of Oda laughed in derision. Their jeers and taunt were perhaps demeaning, but they are not the same loyal retainers of Nobuyuki. I can tell and so can the other warlords…It seems after my victory over Nobuyuki a year ago, they fell from grace…Fell very deep indeed.

"Did you hear what I said wrongly?"

Hide's words were calm, but clearly, the intent and tone changed. The only ones able to detect this change were the two that drank with him before. Hide was pissed off…Good thing was that he wasn't angry at them. Also this is a banquet from the three of them with Miya invited. Any disrespect done to her is disrespect to all of us.

"I said, "this sake will be as your blood," right? Since you dare to spill it onto the ground, then inevitably…"

Hide's body released a cloud of 'Dou' ki as his battle aura was deafening.

"Death is your answer."

I too turned to face the group of thugs and so did Miya. Miya urged Ieyasu to go stand with my friends…I agree because next to Chifuyu-Nee, she is at the safest place in Japan.

Before Ieyasu can go over to my sister Hide roared out a question.

"Orimura! Tokugawa!...This is the final question of this banquet."

The little girl and I turned to look at the broad back of the second Toyotomi Hideyoshi. His aura was rolling of his flesh like fire as the intensity increased.

"…Are kings meant to be lonely?"

His question was simply and yet its deep meaning was impact unlike any other. I answered his call with my own.

"No…A King is never lonely."

"Yup yup!" answered Ieyasu as she nodded. It was nice to see that all three of us realize and agree to that at least.

"GOOD! THEN LET US CLEAN THIS PLACE OF THESE FILTH AND HEAD HOME! WE WILL WAGE WAR ANOTHER TIME! ETERNAL THRONE TOKUGAWA! DOUKUGAN RYU ORIMUA ICHIKA!"

I nodded and so did Ieyasu as she ran to my sister.

Hide, Miya, and I charged at the army before us fearlessly…This will be a nice way to pass time.

* * *

><p>I first ran into a group of three large thugs. One of them tried to punch me with a right hook, but I duck under it and rammed my elbow in to the lower right side of his stomach which caused him to lose his breath and bend lower by the force of my blow. I did an upper palm strike to the man's chin and effectively knocked him out.<p>

The second man came at me with brass knuckles on his fist. This is more dangerous than the last one, but…(I ducked under the punch and ran my right hand around the offending limb and redirect the blow and locked his arm around his back)…nowhere near a threat.

I kicked into the back of the man's knee and brought him down to his knee and did a simple chop to his neck. He will stay down for now.

The last one was more cautious…Or perhaps scared. Either way, it was meaningless as I am planning to kick his ass. This one was wearing a Mohawk and a loose, cut up pants and a t-shirt with a rock band on it. He was nervous, but surprisingly he got into a sport karate stance. It may seem like a formal stance, but it was more spread out and he was lightly hopping, getting warmed up for a fast movement.

"Kouma Shin! A Student of Fujimura Karate Dojo! Here I come!"

I answered his brave call with my own.

"Orimura Ichika! Assistant instructor of Katakura Dojo! Accepts your challenge!"

The brave thug dashed into close range with a fast sliding step. He start off with a side kick with his front leg to gauge the distance and my reaction. I simply stepped back to avoid the attack and settled for observing him more.

The Mohawk wearing thug switched his stance from right to left and did a suddenly turning kick to my side, but I used both hands to block and grab onto the kick. Shin had a surprised look on his face on how fast I was and I smirked as I twisted his leg which forced him to follow me twist to unbalance and dropped to the floor. I quickly drag his feet to me and pulled him toward me. His body dragged across the floor and got into my range to stomp him.

"Well fought, Kouma Shin!"

Then I sent him to dreamland with a vicious kick to the rib.

That was three down and counting.

On my right I saw Yoshida Hide running at a large group of men fearlessly. He drew back his large fist as he ignored the blows done to him by bats and kicks. He simple punch the closest man in front of him and sent him into another group of men behind him. Hide's attacks were simple as it was basic attacks and blocks from Karate, however one cannot deny how perfected his basic were. His stances were firm and solid as he punched another man across the air.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" roared Hide as his 'Dou' aura shrouded his form into a raging storm of war god as he punched and kicked many men into the table, the windows, and other people.

"WEAK! I HAVE NO NEED FOR WEAKLINGS! ONLY THE STRONG ARE NEEDED FOR THE JAPAN I ENVISION!"

Suddenly, with speed that should be impossible for his large frame Hide dashed and rolled across the field to palm strike and elbow many thugs into unconsciousness. With his power and unknown speed, he was a living tank. His simple push and tackle in his rush was enough to knock many people away.

Hide drew back his fist and got his stance into a front stance. A basic among basic. He blasts his fist forward with a perfect twist of his hips to bring out tremendous power.

"Keshi Gomufera (Eraser Blow)!" roared the giant tyrant as his fist blow away a group of thugs to the other side of the café. He didn't stop as he followed up with a powerful elbow to the man behind him and did a swift and powerful front kick to send another man into the air.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" roared Hide as he rapidly punched men from left to right as he mow through them like a lawn mower to a patch of grass.

"Toyotomi Hideyoshi, meet your end!" roared an assailant as he swung a metal bat from Hide's exposed back.

Hide spun around ("Oniharite(Demonic Open Fist Slap)!" )and nailed the destructive palm strike to a man's stomach with a loud 'Kyah.' The blow was fast, but it was at same time very quiet. Only experience fighters managed to see it, but from the back of the victim exploded out a small gust of smokes or ki. It seems the very force of Hide's ki traveled through his target's body and crushed his inside.

"KKAAAHHHHHH!" screamed out the victim as he hurled out all the content of his stomach and he simply rolled into a curled position…and was knocked out while drooling and peeing his pants.

"OOHHH! NOT ENOUGH!"

Hide grab the nearest thug to his right and used the man like a battering ram as he swung the body around to smash other people away. He used his impressive physical power to lift the man like a tool and actually threw him with one hand over his shoulder.

"AH!"

"GAHH!"

"SAVE ME!"

"HE ISN'T HUMAN!"

Hide didn't even look at his fallen victims as he shoulder charged a large thug with beefy fist and unkempt facial hair. The tackle sent the man crashing against another man.

Hide followed up with an elbow blow on another man's chest and blocked an attack from a wooden sword with his hand. Hide spun inwards to knee the wooden sword user in his stomach and backhanded the man to the floor. The sickening sound of his jaw being dislocated was heard, but it soon drowned by the sound of bones breaking by Hide's attacks.

The Second Toyotomi was relentless as he used a brawling style with hints of Karate and Muay Thai to strong arm the group into submission. Some of those thugs were as big as Hide, but they were proven useless as Hideyoshi crushed their morale with overwhelming power.

"WELL? ARE THERE ANY MEN HERE THAT ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO FACE ME? I HEREBY DECLARE…I HAVE NO NEED TO WEAKLINGS IN MY VISION FOR THIS NATION!"

"KLANG!"

A brave thug who was behind Hide actually managed to slam his steel pipe on Hide's head…Hide turned around slow to look at the brave soul. His head was bleeding slightly as a trail of blood trail down side of his face. The second Toyotomi Hideyoshi smirked at the brave fool.

He actually seemed impressed. One could almost expect the brave bastard too live until with a mighty roar Hide slammed his back on the poor bastard and crushed him to the wall behind him.

"Keshi Gomu o Oshi (Eraser Press)!" Hide declared as he walked away from the wall hurling fists at another poor victim.

Behind him was the poor man… dented into the solid wall.

"…I can't feel…anything…" muttered the thug as he peeled off the wall in not so funny manner.

A red ki of 'Dou' flared up as Hide stepped over another fallen warrior.

"IF YOU WANT TO DIE THEN COME AT ME YOU WORMS!"

His roar of challenge shook the very foundation of the café…By the way I am not paying for the damage.

Hide went on a rampage was he bashed and crushed anyone in sight. Those poor fools…They were being crushed by the most physically powerful man in Japan.

I shook my head side to side as I dodge a swing from a steel pipe. I dodged the enthusiastic attack from another thug with weapon by moving left and right with the smallest movements. My stance was compact and small, but it was nimble and fast.

"CHESTOOOO!"

I punched the crap out of my most recent attacker with a classic Karate punch and redirected my attention another attacker from my right. The man was holding a wooden sword in a formal form that showed his training and He swung at me with impressive power and form.

"Oga Mituke! 4th Dan of Kuzan Itouryu! I am here to take your life!" shouted the man, but I didn't even answer him as I dodge his latest strike and rush into his guard. He is mine now.

"Good bye student of Kuzan Itouryu…" I whispered to his ear as I buried my hand into his gut.

"Kazoe Nukite(Counting Overarm Stroke!)!" I roared as I unleashed another Karate style sword hand technique. This sword hand has 'count down' as it used all five finger and slowly count them down by a finger as they attack the soft part of the body with accurate attack. The index or the middle finger digs into the opening in the shoulder or the stomach as it uses pressure point theory to attack the enemy.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

…The man fell down as each strikes brought him closer to unconsciousness.

I didn't even bother to look back at the 4th Dan of Kuzan doujo as I retaliated from another attack from my back.

This time it was just a normal thug as he came at me with no style and a metal pipe in hand.

I didn't even use any special skill to beat him down…Just redirected him with a Jujitsu trip and toward Hide's Barrage of punch and elbows.

The poor thug was sent flying as Hide didn't even notice his elbow smashing the guy away…No surprise there because the guy got hit from the elbow when Hide was pulling his fist back for a punch to another guy face... Such an embarrassing defeat.

_"…You didn't have to hit him that hard…"_I thought about the guy who I condemned to such ending and did a silent prayer for the unnamed thug.

Voosh!

"DIE! DOUKUGAN RYU!"

No rest for the wicked…

I spun to my left and blocked a low kick from a thug with a crazy spider web tattoo on his face (xtenchix: For those interested it's called a Charlotte's Web.) and had to parry a punch from the other side by a man with a piercing all over his face.

"…Well damn…Where the hell did you all get that from?"

Instead of answering me the two men glared and sneered at me as they tried to force their way into my guards.

"KILL YOU! I'll kill you Doukugan Ryu-SAN!"

"I am going to kick your ass! I bet you think you are all that but you are not!"

The one with piercing suddenly pulled out tonfas in his hand and the other one pulled out a stun gun.

Unfazed and uninterested, I didn't even bother with their answer and slid back to get some distance.

The tonfa user had some skill as he came at me with tonfa swings and jabs. He spun his weapon to deflect my own attacks and used them well to block my more dangerous blows. The Spider tattoo came at me with his stun gun, but I simply did a slashing chop on his hand holding the weapons and grabbed his hand and twisted into a lock.

As the man howl in pain the tonfa user attacked me again, but this time I had meat shield. I blocked a few hits with my new shield and kicked the man to his friend knocking them down.

I dusted the dirt on my shirt as they got back up from the floor.

"You guys are persistent aren't you? Well?( I did the' come one' gesture)...Come on."

They came at me at once so I simple jumped into the air and did a double front push kick and nailed into their chest.(Fangking2: I actually learned how to do this in my dojo and it is hard as hell.)

(xtenchix: but bloody awesome, you've got to admit that.)

I didn't gave the two thugs a chance to get back up by grabbing the nearest thug to my right and did a simple shoulder throw from my Judo class and roughly and unsafely throw my make shift weapon on top of the two men on the ground.

Three more down…More to go.

I check on my left and this time I saw Honda Miya living up to her nickname as the Strongest Woman in Japan. She was silent as a ghost and her movements were just like that…silent as a ghost. She slid and wove into her enemies' movements by matching their rhythm. She was devoid of injuries as she dodged all attacks aimed at her.

Her weapon was her long and toned leg as she kicked the men around her from low kicks to the knee to middle kicks to the chest and finally high kicks to the shoulder and the head. Her movements were fast and graceful as she nailed one by one with her deadly kicks.

She was flexible as a snake as she bent her legs and body into complicated form to attack at the unexpected moments or opening in the enemies' guard.

Her kicks were not only fast, but were also powerful. While legs are more powerful than arms her kicks were leaving shock waves and indented marks on her victim's body. She was like a storm as she kicked all moving targets around her with no restrain.

She suddenly got into a stance with her hands raised to cover her head and side. This stance also made her bent lower to the ground with her legs shift and turned to the back stance.

Suddenly she unleashed a torrent of kicks from all direction as she used everything from the tip of her toe to the top of her knee in a barrage of lightning fast kicks.

"…Shin Sepuu San Un Tou Kyaku(Whirlwind Cloud-Breaking Kicks.)" she silently declared as she finished her spinning torrent of kicks and death. She looked around the fallen bodes that were very much alive…they just wished they were dead.

"…Weak…but many." The tall girl muttered as she back flipped to dodge a swing from a wood baseball bat.

"You no good bitch! I oughta beat the fuck out of you and rape your ass! You damn slut!" shouted the thug with the bat as he swung wildly at the silent War Goddess.

Miya narrowed her eyes as she dashed to the bat wielding thug. She stared into the man's eye and she suddenly spun around and turned her back to him in a low bent stance. Like a lightning she back kicked the man's weapon and himself into the wall…The wooden bat by the way as shattered into two pieces and splinters flew all over the floor.

"…Weakling…Shouldn't talk Big."

Miya was hopping and jumping around as she round house kicked and snapped kicked from multiple directions as she fend off any guys from approaching her. She was truly living up to her second nickname as Second Coming of Orimura Chifuyu…And that by the way is a compliment that I don't give anyone easily.

Miya is really one of rare woman that I respect, however I can never see her as a romantic interest. The reason for that is, because she is summiting to Ieyasu. Chifuyu-Nee will never bow to another so I refuse to bow to a girl that already serves another. While that is the case, it doesn't stop me from respecting her and able to relate to her. Miya and I were really alike how we are so powerful and yet serve and fight for another person.

"You dumbasses! That is Honda Miya! Don't fight her like a pack of meat shields and Surround her! Weapons forward and move at the same time!" Yelled out a thug with a brain…Too bad the three fighters gathered here can't be calculated with a normal brain.

"Not bad…too bad."

Miya grabbed on to the floor with both hands as she started do a hand stand as she spun around to kick all the faces or offending limbs around her. Her attacks were something out of a movie as she flawlessly spun around in a 360 degrees and stood back up…All around her was her fallen victims.

"Not…Good enough."

Wow…As expected of a retainer of the Fairy of the Dark World and the eternal bodyguard of the Tokugawa's Orihime. She just beat down at least ten heavy weight dudes in a few seconds…impressive.

It seems I am low in the term of body counts now…Well it is expected since the other two are using their best art and I am using my secondary arts.

Hide was a fist user and Miya was a kicker. As for me…I am a swordsman.

"Masurao! Open storage! Give me the Shigure!"

My IS is a weapon, but it is a weapon that can carry more weapons. It turned out while it had no more rooms for IS weapons, but I can squeeze in few normal weapons. I actually got my Rokusou, the Six Claws of the Dragon with me at all times. Too bad, because there is no way I am using that in a fight like this.

I felt the weight of a single katana appear on my hand. It was the blue and silver katana given to me by Kojuro, but actually sent by Kojuro's father, the headmaster of the Katakura Dojo.

I drew the sword slowly as the other remaining thugs stared at me. They all know my…(in)famous rumor with a sword.

"Well? Anyone dares to face me?" I asked my attacks with a cheerful tune.

No one? All well…I chose…YOU!

I ran to the nearest man who was holding a wooden sword and slashed at him. In a blink of an eye I was behind him.

Sheeeeee!

I slowly sheathed my sword.

"No worry…I used the back of my blade."

The man was wordless as his wooden sword was sliced into five pieces slowly and was slide off the handle. The man himself fell down, face first on to the cold floor.

Huh…It seems I lack practice…Last time I did this I did it to the point the victim was knocked out while he was standing. I need to practice more at school.

As I idly thought about my training a group of thugs jumped me from all direction.

"DOUKUGAN RYU!"  
>"THIS IS IT!"<br>"IF WE DEFEAT YOU WE WILL BE FAMOUS!"  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

So hopeful these guys…

"SHHEEEEEG!"

"Click!" the sound of metal clinking was heard as silence filled the space.

"Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!"

And they all kissed the floor as I dealt with them without blinking an eye.

This is the standing between the three of us here.

Yoshida Hide is peerless in fists.

Honda Miya is matchless in kicks.

And I am number one in sword skill.

Ieyasu has potential, but she is too young.

The sea of bodies that are coiled and huddled in pain and misery is proof of our might.

I glanced around and saw Hide and Miya continuing to slaughter/play with the remaining members of this army. I continued to look around but no general in sight…This can't be right. If all these thugs were gathered there must be a general among them.

After Nobuyuki's defeat I and many other groups managed to take over the Oda's territories, but Owari team was still intact and maintained their other areas. Along with that, I left behind many of Nobuyuki's old retainers like Ranmaru, Maeda Toshiie and Nobuyuki's girlfriend Nouhime.

Each and every one of them was martial artists that made some name among the gangsters in Japan and were skilled enough to lead a group like this, so where is the leader?

As I looked around I found a sight that pissed me off.

A group of thugs surrounded my friends and held their group. Around them were several unconscious men that my classmates must have knocked out…One of them was foaming from his mouth…Most likely Laura's handy work.

"Heehee…Are they Doukugan Ryu's women? That guy has everything doesn't her."

"I bet he wouldn't miss one or two missing."

"Let's see here…A blond, twin tail, military, a homely sweet one, glasses with boobs, older girl and a red head middle school…Yep, old one-eye has it all made up for him. That lucky bastard!"

"I'll take the blond with the curls!"

"Then the other blond for me!"

"The Eye patched one isn't so bad!'

"Oh man, I'll tap that one with the cold glare. She seems like a fighter…Good in bed I bet."

"…"

They are dead…I will kill them for this insult!

* * *

><p>(Dan's POV)<p>

"Oh shit…"

"Onii! Do something!"

"WHAT AM I, ICHIKA?" I yelled back.

They were surrounded by many mean looking dudes. While Ichika's friends managed to beat some of them these guys were relentless and numerous. While they are thugs, they were once lead by that Oda guy that even Ichika respected.

Some of these girls were surprised by the skill held by some of the thugs. The thugs actually used formal Karate to fight back and some used Muay Thai, kicking boxing, and regular boxing.

One of them was actually fighting against Laura-san and was holding his ground!

"KA-POW!"

Thud!

…Wait he is out cold now…That one eyed girl was using Sambo right? That knee and choke was scary as hell.

Suddenly a thug came in for a rush toward Ran and the poor girl was scared off her rocket.

However …I am still a MAN!

I dash in front of my sister to stop the man. The attacker threw a punch and I immediately held my ground to block the punch. There are only few things I can do in a fight like this so I decided to rely on my memory.

I knocked my own arm against his and parried the blow. I spun around him while holding his extended arm and I locked his arm with a push. I pushed my other hand on his back to help with the push

I can do this!

However the man struggled and I couldn't hold him back!

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME TOU PRISSY! I'LL FUCK'N KILL YOU!"

Scary! So scary!

Unknown to anyone at that time Ieyasu approached behind Dan with a smile.

"I guess I can help just a little."

Ieyasu jabbed the back of Dan's leg which force him to bent low which steadied him. Then she lightly jabbed at the right leg to turn it. Following the motion of his body Dan spun around and so did his victim and they lowered to the floor. Dan was on his knee and his attacker as facedown on the floor, unable to move an inch because he had no room to use his strength.

For the final touch Ieyasu jabbed lightly, so lightly he didn't feel it on his rib to make him hop to the side planting his foot on the man's back, finishing the fight.

'That's all." Muttered Ieyasu…The student of Jujitsu and Judo.

Back to Dan's POV

"WOW! Onii since when did you know how to do that?"

"Hey now, I hang out with Ichika for years now. I was bound to pick up a trick or two."

I felt very proud just then. It was the first time Ran ever viewed him in such respectable positive light.

"KISAMA!" came a roar from Ichika.

I turned to look and saw Ichika going in a war path as he destroyed all the thugs that badmouthed his friends(Also his sister) and utterly decimated them with a furious combination of kicks, punches, and slashes.

"HELP!"

"Kao Loi(Muay Thai head grab and Knee attack)!"

"SAVE ME!"

"Ti Sok (Muay Thai Elbow strike)!"

"HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!"

"Sork Kurb(A technique that draws an enemy's punch and spin around them to deliver a powerful elbow strike to their head.)

"MOMMY!"

"DIE!"

In a blink of an eye using Muay Thai alone he destroyed the offenders leaving everyone, but Chifuyu-san in awe. However he was not done as he charged at another group of thugs heading toward him.

"GGUUUAAAAHHHHHHHH!" roared Ichika as he throw himself into the horde and started to bash them down with mixture of multiple martial arts.

POW!

CRACK!  
>SLAM!<p>

Ichika used a karate styled kick to send one thug to the floor and spin around with a Chinese kenpo steps to palm and punched with multiple gripes and forms. He used chop, palm, fist, and multiple animal fists of Chinese kenpo to aim for the temple, neck, chest, ribs, and noses.

Perhaps it was because he was drinking sake only few minutes ago, his false drunk fist attacks were more realistic today. Like in a scene of a movie, Ichika alone was beating back the thugs with insanely fast punch and kicks.

By the way he was doing this all while holding a katana in one hand…it was dangerous as hell, but masterfully no one was cut down by the twists and the turns.

"Ichika-san! You are so cool!" screamed Ran as she forgotten about her brother.

"…I am so sad…" I muttered as I felt the weight of the world fell on my shoulder.

"You have my condolence…" muttered the man he pinned on the ground."

"Thanks."

No worry Dan! One day, the wind of Spring Time of Youth shall blow for you! (xtenchix: at least I hope for him that it'll do)

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

I beat down the last of this group, but as I was done, another group that Miya and Hide missed was charging toward my friends in a frenzy attempt to take a hostage, but one of them particular was heading toward…My sister!

"Oh no you don't!"

I ran in front of the charging horde and got into a…Stance that seems like a hybrid of some kind. It seems like a normal front fighting stance, but there were no openings that one can tell at first glance.

As the one that was charging toward Chifuyu-nee entered my range I attacked.

"Boukun no Kobushi!(Fist of the Tyrant!)!"

It was a single, powerful punch; however there was one very special thing about it…it had no rhythm what so ever.

When a fighter fights, they have their own unique rhythm that a master class can notice. It can be simple as twitch of a shoulder or a step. A good fighter can use these rhythms to predict their enemy's next move or recognize the pattern in the style.

What I did was that I used the posture and movements of multiple martial arts and used them at once, which cover any noticeable rhythms.

This skill is also called Mubiyoshi(No Rhythm).

However I called my Boukun no Kobushi.

And this one is…

"Boukun no Kobushi Danmaku!(Tyrant Fist Barrage!)"

My storming torrent of powerful punches which were infused with my aggressive 'Dou' ki was like a wall that repelled all intrusion. All the remaining chargers met a swift end…By my bloody fist.

As the last thug was pummeled by my fist and was launched into the air I relaxed my shoulder and turned around.

"…And that is all. Class dismissed." I muttered to no one.

* * *

><p>That were the last of them…I looked around but there weren't any thugs standing as Miya, Hide, and I managed to beat them all down to the floor. They were all moaning and rolling in the floor as their bodies were abused to inhumane level by the three warriors.<p>

Some of those that were first to fall started to get up very slowly, but clearly their battered and broken bodies were nowhere near good enough to even do a hasty retreat let alone a battle.

"Well, that was fun." Said the Toyotomi as he stretched his arms as if this was all a light workout…To him it must be been easier than weight lifting in a local gym.

"…Weak…But fun…" said Miya as Ieyasu walked to her friend and latched on to her taller friend's hand.

"Heehee, Mi-chan is the best!" praised the pink haired master and Miya let off a small smile at the compliment from her lord.

"…Thanks."

I smirked at their interaction and Hide's relaxed form. It seems the heated argument we had didn't affect our fighting skills. That is good! Only time the three of us should fight is when we desire as the proper place to settle things. To fight in a café is like…Well…A common thug.

"My my…You guys made a nice mess out of my underlings."

I turned to the voice and saw a sight I haven't seen in a while.

The girl standing in front of me was a classical Japanese doll like beauty that had long silky black hair and a pale face. She was wearing a pink kimono and was holding an umbrella shade in one hand and a fan on the other.

"My my…this is truly a meeting I have been looking forward to Ichika-san."

"Ah…" I words felt heavy in my throat. Why her…Why did she of all people have to lead this gang?

"Well, Have you been doing well Ichika-san?"

"I have been doing well…Oda Oichi."

The dark haired maiden smile kindly to me, but her smile and grace was hollow as I can feel the killing intent she holds toward me.

I don't blame her as I was the one who defeated her brother…The very same brother that was once my close friend and now in a hospital, unable to move out of the bed because of his illness…The illness which accelerated through his body because of our duel.

"Ara? That isn't good…Someone like you needs to suffer after all."

Her voice was like a soft melody of a string instrument, but the weight of her words were heavier than the pillar of heaven.

(Flash Back)

"Oh good morning Ichika-san!"

"You have to be one of few that my brother speaks so well about."

"Oni-sama…Please be good friends with him."

"Ichika-san! Oni-sama! Tea is ready! Go wash your faces and join me!"

"Mou, you two need to be more careful!"

"Ichika-san…Please be friends for life with my brother. HE needs someone like you to help him in his life."

"Ichika-san."

"Oni-sama!"

'…'

'…"

(Flash back ends)

"Your opinion on the matter is not my problem…Oichi, did you order this attack?"

"Yes. I was hoping to get all three of the so called ShitenOh in one place with no allies to take control of the Japanese gangs, but it seems my gamble was a failure."

"Your decision while dishonorable, was sensible. If only you used more skilled generals."

"…Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hasty and sent Ranmaru-san and Maeda-san like Nou-Neechan said so, but I was too excited…To see you broken Ichika-san."

The doll like beauty looked down and her hair covered her eyes. While I can't see her I can feel her glare of rage and hatred.

"Why…Why didn't you die? I was hoping to avenge my brother here today…I came here to see you broken and my brother's will fulfilled."

I could only stare as the Dai Goten Majou mutter her words of hatred to me.

"So it was for revenge Oichi?"

"Naturally. After all…You are the one who robbed my brother of his dream. YOU MONSTER!"  
>Her black eyes glared into my remaining eye as I felt the deep hatred she has for me. I have no excuse as she was right…It was because of our fight, Nobuyuki was now unable to fight again…Never again being able to attempt conquering Japan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And here is another one! This original arc s harder than I thought, but don't worry, after one more than it is Silver G Arc. I know that many people warned me about too much OC, but most OC are needed since I used Sengoku Basara element. I can't just bring in older cast of the show in a high school fic right?<strong>

**Also to those that might be offended or disappointed I promise to make an awesome chapters for the Silver G Arc in return, but personally I think this banquet arc is important and very special…The next one will explain the mystery that is Oda Nobuyuki and I assure you, these OC are not one hit wonders…I plan to let them appear in the future as important characters.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18 The Banquet of the Kings 3

**It has been sometime huh. Honestly I finished writing these several weeks ago, but my beta reader needed time for his own work and he has a life too. However thanks to all the time I had, I managed to get xtenchix for beta and Fateion for some upgrade. These two has yet to fail me and they came through with a bang!**

**I like to thanks them both for their and works and Fateion, you rock!**

**I am now going to tease the reader with this news…I am already up to the part where my version of Ichika gets into an epic fight with Silver Gospel and loses in an epic way…No kidding.**

**Only way for your ladies and gents to read them is for xtenchix to beta as fast as he can and accurately as he can!**

**SO GAVE THE MAN A LOT OF SUPPORT!**

**I think I rant enough, enjoy and reveal.**

* * *

><p><em><span>IS 18 The Banquet of the King part3<span>_

* * *

><p>Oda Oichi, the Dai Goten Majou…As the sister of Dai Rokuten Maoh, she received a title as the Demon Queen of the 5th Heaven much like her brother's tittle of Demon King of the 6th Heaven. A heavy name to inherit.<p>

She never actively played that role in our side of the world before, but since her brother's forced retirement she stepped in to fill the abyss that was her brother's reign. It caused her to…grow up fast.

And now she stands before me…The one who destroyed her brother. However I do not regret my action…Nobuyuki was a friend and I am sad that I had to be the one to crush him…however all I did was hasten his already determined defeat.

Why you ask?

Well…It was because Nobuyuki was ruling with borrowed time.

You see…While Nobuyuki had the body and mind that surpassed all other strategists and warriors in the modern day, he had a critical weakness. When God gifted him with his body and mind…He didn't give him the gift of time.

Nobuyuki has a heart condition…The problem was that it was determined that he would be unable to fight by the time he reached the age of 22. A curse that will slowly eat away his power and skills as his body can no longer keep up with the mind.

That was the reason why…The reason Nobu-NO! Oda Nobunaga started the second attempt to take over all the gangs with ruthless means and hasty battles because he was running out of time. As time ticked away, his chance to face all of us with his calm, gentle method of a noble warrior was impossible. For he knew that as time passed he would not get stronger, but weaker.

He wanted to fight all of us, while he still could.

_"Ichika…This was the only way to live my life as a general…a warlord."_

He looked up to me with fierce determination.

_"COME ICHIKA! DEFEAT THIS DEMON KING IF YOU DARE!"_

A sad tale…Some might call me a hero for defeating Nobuyuki, however I was just a puppet…A glorified executioner that Nobuyuki entrusted to close the curtains for the Demon Lord of 6th Heaven.

* * *

><p>(Flash Back)<p>

I was running through the rain and wind as I ran to the destination I needed to reach.

I was heading for the Azuchi High School, the private High that Oda family funded. It was a prestigious school that many rich and talented kids attended, but it was mainly used by Nobuyuki as the base of his power.

This was where the Owari Fraction, the Gang that Nobuyuki made was originated until it spilled to the street as one of the big players in the gang world.

However recently their method changed.

True, in a gang war we have many fights that go ugly, however Oda's group were becoming excessively aggressive and ruthless these days. The number of critical injuries and permanent damages increased dramatically. The authorities wouldn't dare to question the Oda family with their bribing and threats, so the law was useless.

Nobuyuki…He wouldn't do this! He is honorable as one could get. He values pride and fairness. It is almost stupid how he seeks such thing is a fight, but he does! All this violence can't be from him!

However I was wrong.

Not too long ago, I heard from Yukihana who came to me crying and begging to help her. According to her Takeda Shime was attacked, but not in battle.

"Shime-Neesama…Nee-sama was in a car accident. But I am sure it was no accident! I was there! The car chased us! Nee-sama…In order to protect me, she pushed me away! She is in the hospital now and I don't know what to do!"

I never saw Waka Tora like this before….

Not long before that I received words that many other big time leaders are dropping like flies. All local Yakuza gangs were being hunted like animals and all kind of methods were being used to bring them down…Permanently.

Normal gangs were being wiped out and I even heard how Nobuyuki amassed a lot of his followers to destroy the lower part of Japan. Great deals of well-known leaders were forced to retire…

Makiri Jin, the man who once led a gang of biker with the title of Imakawa Yoshimoto.

Jubaku Hadamaru, an old Yakuza boss that led his group with the title of Hojo Ujimasa

Chiba Haruka, the girl who once led the gang girl delinquents named Kuzakura, the girl who was called the Otomo Sorin.

Lastly, Kazo Suu, the man who once led the Gang named Sons of Kyushu, the man who was called Shimazu Yoshihiro.

These four were the most noticeable leaders who were crippled to the point of never to fight again.

A few other leaders were luckier, their injuries didn't warren any retirement.

Those who were lucky were Kiriyama Kazuo, the current Mouri Motonari and Hongou Maki, the current Chosokabe Motochika. However even they called me and told me the violence used by Oda was unnecessary and cruel.

After all these blood baths, Nobuyuki's group was unchallenged by the half of the gangs held in Japan. Those that were yet to be attacked were all shaking in fear. Urahana Kenshin, the current Uesugi Kenshin, the War God of Echigo went far as standing guard for her rival Takeda Shime's hospital room personally.

The tension was all time high and it was thought that Oda might even openly attack Toyotomi Hideyoshi, AKA Yoshida Hide and Tokugawa's little princess…I had to stop this before it reach that far.

"Nobuyuki...Wait for me damn it. Don;t you fuck'n do do somethign stupid you Fool of Owari!"

* * *

><p>I reached Azuchi High and saw that the front gate was open. I walked into the building expecting all kinds of traps or ambushes.<p>

The sound of rain was echoing through the building, but my instinct didn't feel any hostility…It only felt another presence above me…If I remember correctly Nobuyuki enjoyed staying at the roof.

I walked up to the roof, expecting my friend to be there.

Some part of me hoped that he wasn't there.

The door to the roof is normally locked by the janitors, but the lock in front me was destroyed…By the look of it, it was kicked. I took a deep breath as I pushed the door open with my katana sheathed.

…There he was. His long black hair was wet as the rain was sticking the hair to his back and shoulder. It was down pouring, but the man by the rail didn't seem to care. I stood there…waiting, but Nobuyuki said nothing as he stared into space…I decided to break the ice.

"Why…"

"Huh?"

My friend…My friend Oda Nobuyuki turned to me. His face was as it was always. He had not a nervous bone or expression on his face. His postures are calm and relaxed…No tension at all.

"I am asking you why you are suddenly attacking all and any groups in sight?"

"What are you saying Ichika? In a war, it is expected to attack right?"

His expression was still very calm, but I saw a small glimpse of…guilt? No, it was more like resignation. I need to push him more to see more.

"But why so aggressively? You are using accidents and all other kinds of bullshit to attack any leader with dishonorable tactics! You even ganged up on a leader with a massive army! What happened to duel and general battle! You always ranted about fairness so what the hell happened to it?" My tone was that of scolding and anger. I was honestly confused and disappointed in my friend's choice.

"…Ichika, why not aggressively? Why no dishonorably? My method got the jobs done right?" said Noubuyuki as he stretched his arms as if he was talking about the weather. He still refused to face me, but I saw the subtle sign of tension building in his shoulder.

"…Do you realize what you are saying? Nobuyuki! What is your path? Was this your so called grand path of the king? You always told me that you are a man of honor, but how is any of this honorable? You are making a mockery out of your path of the king!"

Nobuyuki turned to me in a frightening speed as scorn and hate filled his tone.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PATH AS A KING, THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT!"

He turned to face me directly and got into a fighting stance. It was not a formal stance or sport Karate stance. The stance was that of an older version…A style that was more based on killing and ending the enemy's life in a swift attack. The Ancient Karate.

I noticed that Nobuyuki was wearing his Tenkou, the arm guard. It was a smooth and dark colored gauntlet that he favors. It had many metal plates and joins that it allows flexible movement. It starts from the back of the hand to the end of the elbow. It has two small blades on the center that was made to lock and break weapons. It was also made to slash as he swings his arms. The Oda Nobunaga favored gun over sword, but this Nobunaga favors his fist over sword.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND! HOW CAN YOU KNOW OF THE FEELING OF YOUR LIFE'S DREAM CRUMMBLING TO PIECES, BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO FIGHT FOR IT? YOU KNOW NOTHING! ICHIKA!"

He roared at me, but I refuse to be intimidated by loud noise.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ICHIKA!" shouted Nobuyuki as he madly shook his body as if beating back invisible attackers. His usually calm aura was replaced by the frenzy aura of a wild animal. His eyes were filled with desperation as his nerves were tense as if he will launch into a slaughter at any moment.

Nobuyuki shifted his stance to that of a charging stance that allows him to dash in easily. It was clear that thanks to whatever is wrong with him, talking is no use.

"BETWEEN TWO WARLORDS WORDS HOLD NO VALUE! IF YOU WANT TO STOP ME THAN STOP ME! COME ICHIKA! DEFEAT THIS DEMON KING IF YOU DARE!"

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME! NOBUYUKI!" I roared as I drew one of the six katana strapped to my hips. It was the Rokuso no Tendo, The Heaven of the Six Claws.

My six swords, the claws that represent my power are each named after the six realms of Buddha's teaching of Samsara. The Cycle of life and death, rebirth and redeath, of delusion and suffering. A endless cycle that one will be forever ensnared unless one can break the cycle.

Six blades that hold the characters that represents them. Among them, I favored my Tendo(天道) greatly.

We charged at one another and our final duel began…It was as fierce as a true battle between generals.

Our bodies cut through the rain as our weapons of choice clashed.

Sparks flew as my blade grinded against his gauntlet. Oda spun around my attack as he aimed for a backhand to my head, but I ducked to avoid the blow and the blades that came with it. I in return drew my second sword from the sheath and aimed to impale Nobuyuki's head, but the dark haired teen bent backward and slipped away from my range.

I held the Tendo(天道) on my right and saw that I drew the Gakido(餓鬼道) of Hungry Ghost on my left. The mark, the characters for both realms inscribed on the blade reflected the poor light on the rooftop, but I didn't mind.

In this rain and cloud, neither of us can use our sight to make the right choice. We have been using our other senses to determine our next attack.

Splash!

I heard the sound of splashing water on my right.

I swung at that direction and saw Nobuyuki blocking the attack with his gauntlet and slide for a round house kick. I used my left sword, the Hungry Ghost to slice at the offending limb and Nobuyuki abandoned his attack and stepped back.

"That was close…" muttered the current Demon King of 6th Heaven as he got into a stance…It seems he got a plan.

Suddenly Nobuyuki released a torrent of his 'Sei' ki and dashed toward me. His presence now cold as ice sliced into my senses as he used a sword stance to stab at me with his hand in a 'chop' form. Each of his strikes were sharp and fast, that I had barely time using the small space between us to block. Nobuyuki used my disadvantage with the blades by shortening our distance to extreme close combat, however…I have a few tricks myself.

I switched my grip on Tendo into a reverse gripe and spun around to do an upper cut, which directed my sword from my elbow to above. The slash caught Nobuyuki by a hair as it sliced of several strand of his hairs in a slow motion.

Nobuyuki realizing the threat slid backward and did a back kick to nail me as my posture was open from hips down. I grinded my teeth as I got nailed in the stomach and tumbled down.

Nobuyuki got the first solid blow. He smirked as his success as he taunted me.

"Is that it? I am disappointed Ichika!"

I sneered as I got up. I decide then that there was no more holding back. If Nobuyuki is using his Tenkou and his karate to the fullest, then I must use my art to the fullest.

I drew all of my Rokuso and got into a stance.

Tendo(天道) of Heaven.

Gakido(餓鬼道) of Hungry Ghost

Chikushodo(畜生道) of Animal

Asurado(阿修羅道) of Demon

Nindo(人道) of Human

Jigokudo(地獄道) of Hell.

Six paths of Samsara, the path of reincarnation, existence, and life.

Only when I hold all of these swords will I be able to fight to the fullest.

"Nobuyuki…"

I held three specially made thin handle katanas in each hand.

"Don't regret this."

Now I was about to fight for real.

Nobuyuki smirked as he got into his stance.

* * *

><p>We clashed again, leaving sparks in the air. The rain clouded our sense, but we both felt each other's battle aura to find each other. We exchanged fierce blows of punches and slashes as the sound of metal meeting metal rang across the roof.<p>

My claws were dancing like a soaring dragon as it tried to dig into the turtle shell like guard Nobuyuki was using. I was taking the offensive as I rained down with blow after blow, but Nobuyuki nimbly dodged and blocked my attacks. However, it didn't mean that my attacks were useless as it was slowly tearing into the thick protection of the Tenkou and Oda was getting tired as well.

"ORA!" I yelled as I slashed from the side with three blades and one of them nearly went through the flesh on Nobuyuki's arm; however the Demon Lord managed to redirect the blade and return attack with a barrage of fists.

I didn't hesitate to stop the barrage before it begun by smashing down Nobuyuki's fist with the other half of the Rokuso. We were in a dead lock.

"Giving up already?"

"Not even close."

We disengaged as we took a deep breath and started to circle around each other. This is taking too long; I need to use more powerful techniques.

I sheathed my blades, however bent low in a stance to draw them back anytime. On the other hand Nobuyuki was in Tenchi Jouge stance, which meant Heaven and Earth Upside Down stance. He raised his left hand above his head and right hand low. His stance favored his left feet and centered with his right. This is an offensive karate stance that focuses on annihilating one's enemy with a powerful charge.

With a battle cry we started to charge again.

This time I jumped up to slash with all six blades at the same time hoping to trap Nobuyuki's movement. However Nobuyuki dashed to the left and jumped onto the wall there and jumped off to do a flying kick at my side, where it was opened. The technique he used just now! That is…

"Kyuuchuu Sankaku Tobi!(Mid-Air Three Direction Leap!)!" Roared Oda as he aimed his kick to my head, however I too have a neat trick.

"WAR DANCE!" I declared as I spun around to slash wildly into Nobuyuki's open chest. Nobuyuki used his gantlet to block, but the blades managed to dig into the armor this time. I didn't hesitate to jump to the side to avoid the kick completely and this time raised my claws into the air.

I slashed down right on to Nobuyuki's raised guard.

"PHANTOM DRIVE!"

I roared as my slash with my Rokuso passed through the guard…The gauntlet broke into pieces.

"Ksh!"

Nobuyuki looked annoyed as his weapon was destroyed, but I was more surprised than him.

While others might miss it, my sharp eye caught Nobuyukis spinning his arm the moment the swords hit the guard. The rotation managed to negate the blow just enough to avoid any harm to the arm…Only the armor got destroyed.

"Impressive…" I praised him.

Nobuyuki snorted as he got into his Tenchi Jouge stance again…IS he seriously planning to face me unarmed?

I sighed as I throw my six swords to the side nailing the wall as they slice into the hard wall.

"…do you pity me? You are too soft Ichika." Nobuyuki was putting up a brave face, but I noticed that his breathing is haggard and his face is pale. I know that we are fighting in the middle of a rain, but it seems…Unnatural.

"Nothing of sort. I simply wished to disarm you in our last exchange so we can fight unarmed."

"Is a martial artist ever truly disarmed?" asked Nobuyuki with an amused look.

I smirked back.

"Of course not."

Nobuyuki got into Shuto no Kamae (Swordhand Stand) a stance that has right hand in the front in a sword hand form and the left hand around the chest level. This is a stance that allows one to use sword hands, claw hands, and palms easier.

He came at me with a Kumade(Bear Hand) attack toward my throat. The claw hand strike nearly got me until I parried the strike with an outside block and launched a middle punch to his stomach. The scion of Oda shifted his body to make the punch slide off his stomach doing no damage.

"Jineikin-Nejiri Nukite!(God's fist, Spinning hand!)"

I fired off my spinning sword hand drill at Nobuyuki's right side, but Nobuyuki spun his right arm against my approaching attack to weaken it and launched a Shotei(Bottom Palm) at my exposed side.

We exposed into a storm of hand techniques and stuck close to one another.

If one attacks another parries and returns the punch.

This exchange repeated for few more blows, until I managed to nail a Yamazuki , (a technique that first aims for the head, but when the opponent goes to block it throw another punch at same time toward the exposed stomach and nail them. It is a double attack that has two targets. If one is defended, the other is exposed. ) on him.

He slid back because of the blow and glared at me.

"Mada mada! Ichika!"

He rushed at me again and we got into a deadly exchange of pure Karate attacks. We throw punches and kicks, but we both managed to remain equal footing…Equal huh…That is wrong!

I hate to admit it, but Nobuyuki was a batter Karate user then I, but now I can match him easily. I was actually planned to us Karate as an opening move and change to Chinese kenpo or Muay Thai, however Nobuyuki was aiming for all my vital parts with a real killing intent and yet I can match him….There is something wrong.

"Come on Ichika! Where is your killing intent that you are so proud of? Kill me!"

I grinded my teeth as I flared my killing intent as I roared to increase the power of my blows. Our flesh and bones smashed against each other as we tried to land more solid blows, but our mastery of this skill was too even. Neither could get a clear shot as we sparred and trained together for too long to forget about each other's pattern and style.

In the middle of our storming blows I noticed a small opening. I took advantage of it. I thrust my hand in a chop form with a powerful spin like a drill into it.

"Jineikin-Nejiri Nukite!(God's fist, Spinning hand!)"

As the drilling hand approached Nobuyuki's exposed side, I thought my victory was secured, however…

"Kyouha Kumikuzushi!(Mirror Crushing Interception!)!"

Nobuyuki cried out as he locked my arm with his own and managed to not only to stop my attack, but locked my arm to his own. The two of us immediately used our free limbs and punched each other in the gut, which separated us.

I landed on my knee and so did he. We glared into each other's eyes.

"You are good." I muttered.

"…so are you."

We exchanged blows again. We kicked at the same time, but we both twisted our bodies to dodge. We punched over and over again, but we both parried, redirected and outright blocked the damn punches. We both stuck to karate and used any skills that came to mind, but we each countered one another flawlessly.

"HAHHH!" cried out Nobuyuki as he used his right leg to kick up and suddenly twisted his hips to throw another kick from horizontal line for form a cross with the last kick. This was Doumawashi Juuji Geri( the Waist Rotation Cross kick.)

However I grabbed the second kick and threw him to the side and followed up with a palm thrust to the head, but the Demon Lord of the 6th Heaven chart wheeled away using my throw as the momentum. I followed him, but he unleashed a barrage of kicks which forced me back.

Nobuyuki dropped his foot down as he finished his barrage, but he suddenly lost his balance and I saw him clenching his chest with his hand.

"…Nobu..yuki? What is wrong?"

Oda said nothing as he closed his eyes in pain, however he suddenly clenched his hand into a fist and smacked himself on the chest with a powerful hammer stick. With that blow Nobuyuki started to breathe easier.

At that moment I understood…Nobuyuki was ill.

The proud lord of Oda turned to face me properly.

"Come on Ichika…I don't have much time left." Said Nobuyuki with a true smile on his face. The smile he always had when we trained together…Before this horrible war broke out by him.

I guess in a way…Nobuyuki did this to find his own ending.

"Nobu…Damn it…"

I was sure it was the rain's fault…Because a man doesn't cry.

In the middle of a rain I lowered my head as my hair covered my eye. My fist clenched and turned pale white as I contempt myself for not noticing it. Nobuyuki was sick to the point of having hard time breathing. It could mean lung or heart problem. If that is the case…Nobuyuki's goal can't be achieved slowly. This might be the reason why he made so many aggressive move…He wanted to conquer Japan when he still can.

"Nobu…You…"

"Don't say it!"

His voice cut into my mind as his eyes were filled with conviction.

"A martial artist needs no emotions…In a death match where two men risk their lives…Words are not needed."

I silently thought over his words…This is a resolve of a man whose time is running out.

There are so much I want to say to him. Why…Why didn't he tell anyone? Did Oichi know? Ranmaru? Nouhime? One of them should have noticed right? Why…Why hold such a burden on your own?

There are thousands of words I want to say to him, but…For two of us…Before we are people, we are warriors.

There is no need for words.

"Very well Nobuyuki…I'll take… the weight of your life. "

Nee-chan…Only you told me that weight of a life…and the weight of the tool that can take away a life is heavy…Ever since I killed those three men years ago I thought that the weight of a human life is cheap and light…However…

This little brother once again…felt the heaviness of a life.

"That burden…I shall take it."

I looked him in the eye with a sad smile.

"Just for today…I'll be your Akechi Mitsuhide."

Oda never named anyone of his group Akiechi Mitsuhide, for that is a title of betrayal and misfortune. For the sake of morale, Nobuyuki never assigned that tittle, but here I am…Taking it for today.

I am a friend that shall slay his friend.

I slowly raised both hands in front of me and shift my stance into a defensive stance.

This stance is called Maeba no Kamae(Front of a Wing).

A traditional Karate technique that is an iron defense that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. It is a stance of absolute defense. Despite being a Dou fighter with a highly aggressive fighting nature I am able to use this form. While I do prefer the Tenchi Jouge…This is more fitting now.

Nobuyuki smiled for the first time today and got into Tenchi Jouge again.

"Well don't get ahead of ourselves now. I might take your life instead you know." He replied.

We smirked as we both felt a weight in our chest vanish, but a new weight settled in. It was just that I wouldn't be able to feel it until the duel was settled.

"Nuah!" cried out Nobuyuki as he suddenly increased his speed by a large margin and circled around me. As he now had me in his field he threw rapid combos of thrust, palm, sword hand, and claws to tear me into pieces. I shift into the Maeba stance, the defensive stand based on Front Wing. It was a stance where one raised both hands in front of him with one leg on the front and other in the back. In this stance I blocked and parried the oncoming blows, but a few managed to break though and nailed me all over my body.

"You bastard! Since when were you this fast? I thought you were sick?"

"I am not fast." He suddenly broke into my guard and aimed for my eyes. I had to duck backward which exposed my lower chest area.

"I just don't do useless movements." Replied Nobuyuki as he kicked me away with a powerful side kick.

I doubled backward, but stood firm as Nobuyuki came at me with vigor that he didn't have before. His blows were full of life, but…

Punch!

Kick!

Pow!

'sounds of flesh smashing flesh!'

Block! Block! Parry! Duck!

Kick! Spin! Dodge! Slide! Punch! Stomp!

Voosh!

Duck! Punch! Kick! Kick! Smash!

…I can feel his power dropping bit by bit.

Voosh!

POW!

POW!

He nailed me on my cheek with a claw hand and punched me in my guts. The saliva flew out of my mouth by the blow, but before I could recover he elbowed me in the right side and palmed me on my face directly which caused a cut to appear on the side on my head. The blood spilled out slowly, but I didn't care as I returned the favor with a punch to the cheek and a jumping spin kick to the body.

Nobuyuki was sent flying, but he rolled along the blow to negate the worse of the damage.

"Come one come one come on! Attack with more killing intent Ichika…I am running out of time." Wheezed out Nobuyuki as he suddenly started to cough. I watched as red liquid was covering his hand…He was spitting blood.

"…I might have taken a dishonorable path as a man, however!" He turned to look into my single remaining left eye. His dark eyes were filled with fire…Fire that will consume everything in its path. It were not the eye of a dying man, but a fierce warrior.

"I do not regret this moment as a warrior! Not one bit! As a martial artist this is an ending that is most honorable! So…FIGHT ME WITH ALL YOUR POWER! SHOW ME THE POWER OF YOUR SATSUJINKEN(Killing Fist)!"

Nobuyuki shakily got back into the Tenchi Jouge stance again. He thrown aside all thoughts of defending himself and tuned all this remaining power into his offensive technique.

"Tell me Ichika…Was it selfish of me to force you like this? Was it unfair for me to turn the nation into a blood bath for my ambition…To relive the horror of Oda Nobunaga?"

I closed my eyes as I got into the Maeba stance.

"Yeah…You are surprisingly a selfish man, but…I don't regret being your friend at all Nobuyuki."

I slowly changed from my defensive stance to the absolute offensive stance of Tenchi Jouge, mirroring Nobuyuki's own stance.

"Since this is what you wanted isn't it?" I asked him.

Nobuyuki his eyes widened with a surprised look at my willingness and smiled.

He wiped the blood off his lips and smiled brightly.

"This is our farewell as martial artists, Ichika. My dream of conquest…The Land of Rising Sun…I'll leave it in your hands!"

I too smirked at my friend.

"Ah…This is a farewell as a martial artist; however…Don't mistake my dream with yours. I aim for a higher place than Japan after all."

Nobuyuki shook his head side to side.

"If I am selfish then you are greedy."

"You don't hear me denying it."

_"We were friends who stood across another as a rival, but we still had a bond of friendship."_

Nobuyuki charged toward me and jumped high into the air and landed on the side of the wall again. It was the kyuuchuu Sankaku Tobi!

_"We both chased power to obtain something normal mortal men could never dream of."_

He was above and behind me now!

_"In a way I am envious of you Ichika…You who have a body and mind that rivaled mine, but to also be gifted with time…I blamed fate that this is far as I go."_

"Here I go Ichika! Hishouen Piotoshi(Flying Monkey Elbow Drop!)!" yelled out Nobuyuki as he fell toward me with both of his hands above his head in a double hammer form.

_"Your dream was so much grander than mine…While I saw Japan, you stared at the world."_

He was in my blind spot, however I could feel him.

_"You are my friend and rival. We both compete and strive to reach higher and to go further…Tell me Ichika…"_

My 'Dou' Ki flared like a forest fire as I concentrated all my power on to my right hand.

_"Who is Oda Nobuyuki to you? A rival? A disappointment? An opportunity?"_

Souma Washiuke(Full Rotation Defense!)!" I roared as I spun around.

_"Hey Ichika…"_

Souma Washiuke …With this skill I spun around like a lightning and positioned myself into the opening exposed by Nobuyuki's final attack. My hand posed like a drill and spin with a mighty roar.

_"…What am I to you?"_

"Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite (God's Fist-Spinning Hand!)!"

**"…You are a friend…You dumb ass."**

My final blow dug into Nobuyuki's chest…This attack signaled his defeat and end of his career as a martial artist.

His body fell on the ground with a 'Thud.' From his mouth he was spilling blood as my sword hand strike pierced into his inner flesh and messed him up from inside.

He somehow rolled to his back and twitched in pain…Refusing to make a noise of pain.

It was clear as a crystal however…He was hurt.

But…That jerk…

… Even till the end had a small satisfied smile on his face.

…That…Stupid rival of mine.

That day the sky and heaven above cried for me, for I have destroyed my own friend's life as a warrior…and his empire.

"ONI-SAMA!" I turned back to the door and see Oichi.

"Oichi"

(End Flash Back)

* * *

><p>And that was it.<p>

Shaken by the fact that his illness would rob him of all his skill in time Nobuyuki start off a war path that nearly took control of half Japan. With his sudden aggressive method, he was for the first time truly feared as the Demon King of Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga.

The gangsters all over the world were surprised when they heard a powerful fighter fought and defeated Oda's reign forever…And that name was Doukugan Ryu of Oshu. Orimura Ichika.

Since then many groups retired because their head was retiring and some groups where absorbed by the other remaining groups like myself, Hide, and Ieyasu. In my honor the title SanShogun was demolished and was replaced by ShitenOh. My standing among the gangster world improved to shogun class and the ShinDateGun was held as one of the top class biker gang.

Soon after several injured leader came back and the Kai no Tora was among them. Since the destruction of Owari, news about Ranmaru, Toshiie, and Nouhime vanished. All I learned was that Nobuyuki was admitted into a hospital as he started to receive a very long treatment to fight his illness.

He might get to live, but he will never again be able to fight as he once did.

Oda's defeat caused a vacuum in power balance so the remaining two shogun and I tried our best to absorb them. Right before I was forced to attend IS Gakuen, I got rid of the last of the rouge from Oda's time. A powerful Yakuza group that Kojuro and I finished off. (Check ch1)

Few days after that I was in class with over two dozens of girls and Houki and I reunited.

Looking back now it feels like ages ago, but it was barely a year old.

Now Oichi stands in front of me for revenge.

* * *

><p>(Oichi's POV)<p>

Orimura Ichika

My brother best friend and the person I most respected after my brother is standing in front of me.

However, that was in the past….

The first time I met him is when my brother bring him to our home.

To be honest, I was shocked when Oni-sama told me that he invited his friend to came. After all, my brother rarely brings someone to our home, and that spoke the trust that my brother had for Ichika-san. Since many people trying to approach us for their own selfish greed and purpose, which make us to be careful to we associated our self to. This problem makes it hard for us to have a friend, a true friend that won't exploit us and our family influence. A very sad story for us, we have everything from money to power but we don't have someone that we can trust completely…

Well there are a few exceptions like Ranmaru, Toshiie, and Nouhime, but they are not someone that we can call friend. For the lack better word, they are only a loyal subordinate; they only see Oni-sama as a leader and me as his sister that they must protect from Oni-sama enemy. They not see us for what we are truly are….

To be honest, I was a little bit wary when Oni-sama mentioned this. I had heard about Ichika-san before but never met him in person so I only know little about him and even with Oni-sama stories about him, I still…. Nevertheless, I hold out my judgment for Ichika-san because I know that my brother have good eyes to judge a person character.

When that faithful day came, I immediately know why my brother holds Ichika-san in high regard.

The way Ichika-san hold himself…

The aura that surrounded him….

The intense gaze that he had in his eye….

It almost the same as Oni-sama have…

The first thing I thought back then is 'Ah, if it is him there is nothing to be worry for….'

And that was true. The more time we spend together, I become sure that Ichika-san is the one that we can trust, a true friend that will stand beside us no matter what happen.

It is too bad that Ichika-san already has his own faction, if not, my brother will without doubt will extended an invitation to Ichika-san to join us. With Ichika-san skill and power, it will be a matter of time before he becomes Oni-sama second in command.

With Ichika-san beside my brother, nothing is impossible for us...

We cannot only take over Japan but we can take over the world….

It is truly a shame…. If only my brother met Ichika-san first….

I also know that my brother, even though he won't say a loud think Ichika-san as Akiechi Mitsuhide. My brother always though that Ichika-san could redeem the tittle of Akiechi Mitsuhide, to show everyone that it's not a cursed title…. However…. The tittle is indeed a cursed one…. Or perhaps… it was a fate that the one with the tittle of Nobunaga Oda will always betrayed by the one that he trusted…..

I should have seen this… and perhaps I can prevent that….

(Flashback)

'Lately Oni-sama seem changed….' I thought as I remembered the phone call from Ichika-san asking about my brother recent behavior.

Truly, it doesn't like my brother at all to use such tactics…. But who I am to doubt my brother decision.

Looking outside, I can see it was raining and there is some uneasy feeling inside me. A foreboding feeling, like something bad will happen soon and it became much stronger as time passed by.

'I hope nothing wrong will happening….' I prayed as Ichika-san is currently heading to where my brother is right now to gain answer from him directly. Still, I cannot shake this feeling….

However, something in the rooftop gained my attention. I cannot see it clearly from my classroom because the rain and the distant but it seems someone is fighting… at this, my blood run cold as I know that where Oni-sama and Ichika-san are.

Many thought running in my head, whether they been ambushed or attacked by another faction? Though I doubt it but it could be an assassin. Still, I cannot just stand here and watch. Therefore, I decided to go to there, to aid Ichika-san and my brother.

Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to the rooftop. What greets me is Ichika-san with his back to me and my brother lie down on the floor unmoving.

"ONI-SAMA!"

(Flashback End)

I shake my head trying to erase that though from me. Now, is not the time to reminiscing that….

However, I cannot erase the guilt that I have. If only I accompanied Ichika-san or not informed him about where is my brother…maybe right now we will be still together right now, the three of us…

Still, it just my wishful thinking….

Since that day everything gone downhill for us….

Ichika-san refused to tell me what really happened back then and avoid me….

Even so, my brother wound speaks more than enough….

The wounds that my brother has… only one person can inflicted that kind of wounds… and that is Ichika-san ….

Why….

Why you do this to Oni-sama, Ichika-san?

Why you betrayed Oni-sama?

Why you hurt Oni-sama?

So many questions but no answer, but the most important one are…

Why you broke your promise to me that you will be my brother friend?

Why you betray me….and crush my heart, Ichika-san?

Why you avoided me?

Why you left me alone?

You hurt me so much Ichika-san, more that you ever though….

That day, I lost two important people to me and what left is my hatred for Ichika-san.

I swear that I would have my revenge…

For my brother…. Moreover, for myself…

That's my only purpose… because I am an avenger….and you are the one who made me like this Ichika-san….

"Do you hate me?"

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"Do you hate me?" I asked the sister of my fallen friend.

Oichi glared hard at me as she sneered.

"I once respected you…I have once admired you…But now I hate you unlike any other. DOUKUGAN RYU! I, ODA OICHI HEREBY DECLARE THAT I WILL BE THE ONE TO END YOUR DREAMS AND HOPES JUST AS HOW YOU DESTROYED MY BROTHER'S!"

That is good…Let her hate me.

That is the burden of victory. A chain of hatred that follows me. I have accepted its burden the moment I decided to take the weight of Nobuyuki's dream. However…I don't plan to give this girl the weight of my dream so easily.

"Then do it."

"Huh?" she seemed confused.

"My life…Take it if you can."

I turned my back to her.

"However…Don't expect that the weight of my life will be easy to obtain!"

I released a torrent of battle aura. It should be noted that I didn't unleashed any killing intent. I only used battle aura to make myself look bigger and released a shadow…An image of my fighting spirit to be seen by those who can use ki to a certain degree.

The massive dragon roared behind me as it slowly faded.

"If you are Nobuyuki's sister and have his will to conquer, than come at me with all your might!"

Oichi sneered as she held out her hand. Next to her one of her underling handed her a long object covered in a cloth. The Demon Queen of 5th Heaven pulled off the cloth and revealed the item within.

"…A Naginata?"

In her hand was the Japanese pole sword. A pole arm that focus on slashing and swinging.

Oichi with surprising speed came at me with her naginata and jumped into the air. From mid-air she slashed down at me and forced me to dodge, however the long reach of the weapon was lightning fast as it tore away a part of my shirt.

She skillfully spun her weapon in circles as she slashed at me, but I side step the slash and ducked under the horizontal attacks. I back flipped away as I tried to make some space between us.

"…It seems your skill improved. Last time I saw when you wielded a Naginata your skill was poor."

"Revenge can do that to you!"

She increased her speed as she closed in on me…I need to pull a fast one.

I summoned my Rokuso from my equalizer within Masurao and pulled out Jigokudo(地獄道) of Hell. The characters (地獄) on the blade glowed slightly as I swung the blade to parry against the Naginata. I pushed back against the pole sword and started to retaliate. My swings gotten faster as I started to force the younger girl into defensive.

Klank!

Klang!

Clank!

"What is wrong? I thought you would avenge Nobuyuki? Is this what you have to show for it?"

I clashed down against her weapon again, however my blow was stronger.

"What a tasteless joke…Nobuyuki must be disappointed…The ghost of his life as a martial artist will be flipping in his grave!"

I lazily slashed her away and got into a loose, but guarded stance.

"Nobuyuki may be alive, but I killed him as a fighter…Is your brother's dream and his life as a warrior this pathetic to you? Did you think such level of mediocre skills will be able to match same level as Nobuyuki? Against strength that out matched Nobuyuki's years ago? DON'T BE CONCEITED!"

I pointed the Jigokudo(地獄道) of Hell to her face.

"Listen well! An ambition of a warlord in this era will never be satisfied! Even if I am cut down, there will be others who will strive for it! In such an era of chaos…POWER IS NECESSARY TO RULE!"

I summoned out Nindo(人道) of Human with my free hand and slash down both of my swords down of Oichi's guard and pushed her to the ground.

"…A small fish in a well…You have yet to see the sight your brother once saw and are nowhere near the sight I am seeing…If you want to cut me down, then you better aim to be the most powerful woman in this world! Aim to reach the very top! To reach not only Japan, but the world! If you become the strongest woman in the world, then you may have a chance to cut me down!"

I pulled out all six of them.

Tendo(天道) of Heaven.

Gakido(餓鬼道) of Hungry Ghost

Chikushodo(畜生道) of Animal

Asurado(阿修羅道) of Demon

Nindo(人道) of Human

Jigokudo(地獄道) of Hell.

Six swords style…SENSOU NO MAI!(War Dance).

In a flash of blade I cut the opposing Naginata into pieces as a single slash with my mighty claw turned it into trash.

I lift my hand up.

"If you don't have such resolve…Might as well as gave up now…ODA OICHI!"

I swung down…and it was blocked.

KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK!

"!"

…That is?

In her sleeve of her battle modified kimono was armor…It seemed smaller and shaper, but I recognized that armor anywhere.

"Nobuyuki's Tenkou…He gave it to you?"

Oichi grind out as she slowly got up. Her arms above her head to block my slashes.

"Oh…amusing…Do you think you will fare better in hand to hand?"

I lightly pushed against her guard, but she refused to bend down again. I smirked at her will power.

_"Nobuyuki…That dream of yours…I think your sister may want it. I wonder if she will do it for you? I never planned to do it in your place for you, but if it is her…giving it to her is fine right?"_

I lifted my swords up once again.

"Last chance Oichi…Give up."

"NEVER! I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU! I'LL BE THE ONE TO BEAT YOU!"

"That bothersome attitude…reminds me of your brother."

"!"

"This is the…(Swords are angled toward her)…End!"

The swords fell toward her in a peerless slash.

Woooosh!

At that one moment Oichi's world slowed down.

"This guy…Only this guy…" she muttered.

Clinch fist.

"YOU ALONE I WILL DEFEAT AT ALL COST!" She roared as her eyes glow in defiance.

I smirked as I altered the target and…

SLASH!

KLANG!  
>…nailed on her left guard.<p>

"HHHYYYYAAAAAA!"

With that battle cry Oichi nailed a punch right into my stomach.

It was superb.

* * *

><p>(Oichi's POV)<p>

Did I do it? I don't know.

I felt the feeling on my fist…It was a solid blow right at his stomach!

He has to feel that! HE has to!

That was a simple parry and punch…the first technique Nobuyuki nii-sama taught me.

With hopeful feeling Iooked up…

A single dark eye glared down at me. His eye-patch and his fierce eye making the man look bigger and scarier than normal.

"…Are you done?"

His words crushed my sense of victory…That bastard doesn't seems hurt at all!

Why?

Why that he doesn't hurt at all? I put all my strength in that attack and he feel nothing.

"It was a simple punch…I guess I should praise you for hitting me with something so simple."

I felt my world falling on me…I failed.

All of the training that I had done is for nothing….

"That kind of punch is something even a beginner know. It is so simple I forgot to block."

His taunts tore what was remaining of my pride.

How I hate you, Ichika-san….Is not enough for you to crush my heart that you choose to destroy my pride also?

"A punch like that can't beat me…However…"

For one second his eye soften and it looked like my brother's.

It made me remembered something unnecessary.

Something in the distant past…

Something that I thought I have forgot….but that can't be.

Please…don't look at me like that…

How could you look at me like that after what have you done?

"It resembled Nobuyuki's punch…Weaker by large margin, but it is a start."

The Doukugan Ryu turned away from me and walked away. He walked toward his friend and walked over the sea of bodies that were still out cold.

"This is a boring fight…Come back when you are stronger than your brother was…Then I might consider allowing a rematch."

I fell on my knee and lost all strength in my body.

Am I so insignificant for you Ichika-san?

The remains of my guards and followers came flocking to me in worry. I couldn't hear their words of worry and fear…I was too tired.

I took the first step to beat that man…The man that crushed her brother.

After what I had done and I still on the first step….

Just how long this must continue until I can avenge my brother?

Just how long I must suffer?

What should I do….

"Strongest woman…" I muttered as a realization hit me.

Is that what I need? To be the strongest woman in this world? Fine! I'll be the strongest woman this world has ever seen!

This I swear in the name of Oda!

And when the time comes, I hope you prepare yourself Ichika-san….

Because I won't show any mercy…

I will make you regret it….

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

I walked to my fellow ShitenOh as they enjoyed the show.

"Hmmph! That was a pathetic show." Grounded out Hide as he turned away from the group.

"I am bored with this Doukugan Ryu…We will continue this conversation next time." Said the Giant as he walked away.

"Leaving so soon Hide?"

"There is no point of staying here anymore. Fighting you now will be worthless and fighting in this setting will only sour the spirit of battle…We will fight next time, when we are both ready."

The giant said no more as he left the café…In ruins mind you.

"Well? I guess Mi-chan and I will go too." Said Ieyasu as she grabbed on to Miya's hand and walked toward the exit.

"Oh! Ichi-chan."

I turned to her.

She had a small smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Ichi-chan is very kind even if he acts bad…If you fulfill your goal, then you will prove to me that kings can fight for another."

I narrowed my eye at her.

"I thought I told you my thoughts on this topic…Do you want to argue with me again?"

"No no no…But you know what I mean."

This little girl is so confusing. One moment she is a brat and another she is a warlord who knows and sees all.

"Oh! You should pick a girlfriend soon Ichi-chan…At this rate, you might really get ruined by women before your empire even gets to start."

Before I can say anything Miya and Ieyasu vanished.

"What does she mean?"

_"…Even a little girls sees it master. How can you not see your situation?"_

Ah! Here is a voice I haven't heard all day.

"Yo! Masurao…What's up?"

"Nothing master…Just tired from the stress you endured today."

It seems our mental link shown her the amount of difficulty I had today…oops.

_"Never mind me for now my beloved master. You still have to deal with them."_

"Huh?"

I turned to my side.

""""""ICHIKA(SAN)!""""""

The girls huddled around me as they began to talk at once, but I could help but to be overwhelmed.

"What the! One at a time."

As I was swimming in this torrent of sea, my danger senses picked up a subtle approach from my back.

"Ichika."

This voice is…Oh Shit.

"You have some nerve drinking in broad day light, getting into a large scaled fight, disturbing the mall, and you even went far as drawing weapon in the open...In front of me as a teacher and as your sister."

Oh shit…What do I do?

"Hi…Chifuyu-nee…About that…Well it is complicated you see…"

Her glare was so cold that I couldn't think of a good excuse to save my bacon.

If explanation doesn't work, there is bribe!

"How about this, I'll buy lunch! You can pick the place."

"Ho…bribing your teachers and sister…You got nerve my little brother."

It seems this isn't working. What a blunder…

"…I am sure we can get some lunch later…Yama-sensei."

"Hai."

"We still have yet to purchase all the stuff we wanted because of this fool's stupidity…I say we go and finish shopping.

"No…No problem."

"Ichika."

"Hai!"

"Carry the bags…All of them."

I seems I am commanded to be the pack mule for this trip…For seven ladies. Well it could have been worse.

"Very well."

Our group left the destroyed café behind us. I told the mall manager and the café's manager to contact the Oda family for payment. If that brat was willing to attack me in public the least she could do is to pay for the damage.

After that our group went around to find some swimsuits to buy.

We enter another new shop for more swim wears. While Charl got her outfit, it doesn't mean that everyone else got theirs yet.

The girls scattered to different directions as they searched for the best swim suits that fits them. Dan and I on the other hand were waiting for them on hands and feet.

"This is hell."

"Dan my friend, look at the bright side…At least we are not in the Victoria waiting for them to get their lingerie."

"So true…"

"Ichika!" my sister called me.

I walked to her and saw her pulled up two set of swim suit to me.

"Ichika, which swimsuit do you think is nicer?"

One is a black sporty type with web-parts that's showing a sexy look.

On the other side, in contrast, it's a white one that cuts a lot of the look and focuses on the functions.

Both of them are bikinis, and they both reveal quite a lot.

_"If I must pick it will be the black one."_

_"How so like you master. You always did like the sexy clothing I wear for you."_ Teased my IS.

_"No comment Masurao."_

Considering this, I suddenly noticed something.

If she puts on this black swimsuit…She will most definitely attract unsavory trashes. Oh no, I am not dealing with that when I go to the sea side. Even if I can't get to see her in it, the white one is more tolerable…Who am I kidding I will kill them all for even glimpsing at Chifuyu-nee!

_"Master…Your sister complex is getting worse…With no way to stop it."_

_"Silence! It is just the obligation of little brothers to protect the honor of their older sister!"_

"…The white one"

I said it with neutral look with no wavering in my tone, but after hearing that, Chifuyu-nee's response has a bit of wryness to it.

"The black one, right?"

"No, I said the white-"

"Liar. You looked at the black one first! Ever since before, you would always look closely at the one you like, so I knew immediately."

Damn! As expected of my sister. She notices every small to big reaction or unconscious gestures I make. I still lack training!

"Really, there's no need to worry as a younger brother. Do I look like a woman who would succumb to those frivolous men?"

"No, of course not! As if I will let that happen! I rather pull out my other eye than to endure something like that…Why do you think I keep that rusty and jagged up katana in my room? It was meant for this kind of moment. The moment to rip brave, but stupid fools into bloody pieces."

"How sweet, But I am not planning to settle down yet so no worry."

"You actually planned to settle down?"

"I am a woman too you know…Why wouldn't I dream of settling down?"

Probably because you don't seem like the kind, but its ok…I...believe you…God it is hard to think like this!

"You just thought of something rude didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Sure…I'll believe you. I'll be taking this one." Said Chifuyu-nee as she walked to the cashier.

I simple watched her walked away and slowly followed her.

(Chifuyu POV)

"Settling down huh…As if there is a man that fits the bill, but Ichi-…I am a horrible sister." Thought Chifuyu as she paid for her swim suit.

Ichika is her brother that she raised since he was a baby. HE was the only one beside Tabane to stay with her without being hurt. When she was younger, she was even colder than she is now…She remembered how her presence alone made boys faint and adults to back away from her.

And yet , her little brother remained by her side. He never cried for mom or dad, he never asked her why he didn't have his parent…He was satisfied with her…Imperfect her who can't even express love correctly at the time.

Her harshness and strictness was his love and he embraced them all.

Her twisted love was all he cared for. Even if she can barely keep the house clean or cook, he took over for her and took care of her as much as she did for him. HE always smiled and he was so so kind…HE was her everything.

And she failed to protect him.

Years ago during that Mondo Grosso Tournament when Ichika was kidnapped. It was all her fault.

She should have known…She should have known that she made enemies…In the cold real world everyone beside Ichika was her enemy…She was careless and naïve.

He paid for her neglect with his eye…Forever hurt, forever scarred.

Nothing will be able to bring his eye back. He is now forever bound to where that black eye-patch…the symbol of her neglect.

The constant reminder of her mistake and weakness….

Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!

Her fault.

All her fault!

It made her scared that Ichika would leave her alone because of this….or look at her with a hateful look because of this….

She just cannot imagine living without Ichika or hated by him….

She is so afraid of that….

It is better to face entire world than be hated by Ichika.

And yet he still stands by her…Never left her…Always came back to her.

Looking at her with such warm and gentle eyes….

It made her so happy…

The happiest person in the world.

Hers! He was hers alone!

It wasn't bad right? Little brothers belong to their sister right? She took care of him! HE wants to be by her side! When no one else did he stood there with me! Even when she failed him he smiled for her. When she couldn't cry he cried for her! It's not wrong! He belongs to her!

Are these ideas wrong? Perhaps to ordinary people it is wrong, but Japan used to allow incest…it wasn't wrong. It simply fits one better than another.

We already live together…Alone…Only the two of us as family. A house? We have a great house what is there to worry? House works? Ichika may not look the part, but is a brilliant household husband material. In honest truth the way he treated her was better than how some of those newlyweds get from each other.

Their love may turn cold, but no us…Never Ichika.

She still remembered when Ichika formed his gang. Although in the outside, she is not happy but in the inside, she is happy.

Ichika was trying to become stronger for her…. to prove his worth for her….to become a man that deserve her…. it was so sweet for her.

Truly, no one deserves her than Ichika… She cannot find a perfect man other than Ichika.

"To settle down huh…I might already been settled down. No men is worthy…Only you. My body is only for you…Forever and ever Ichika Forever and ever. Everything that makes me belongs to you already…You don't have to get any stronger to have me, but it is the path you choose…I will not stop you from the path you took. I'll stay by your side forever brother…Forever, because that is how you did it for me."

Still, it is not only her body but also her soul….She will give Ichika everything, even her entire being….and Ichika only have to ask her.

She turned to see Ichika helping Charlotte and Rin to hold their bags for them. He smiled and laughed with them.

"Not good enough girls, but enough fire to burn me away…If you want him you better go over me to do so…You'll never get the crown girls,. That spot belongs to be. You guys can fight for the seat of number two, because seat of number one is mine and mine alone."

And that was something she won't let the other girl have. She will be always Ichika special person, always ranked first and she will be dammed if there was someone that replaces her. The eternal throne next to his…The golden throne that is reserved only for her.

However…

If by a chance of fate Ichika accepts them…She will be upset, but never argue. She will not deny him what he wishes. If he wants her she is his, if he wants them…She will hold her complaints back and let him enjoy them. But she knows he will be back. He will always come back to her.

Ichika will never leave her and so she ….

Settle down? She already did…No men can claim her. Even if she submitted which is no way in hell, but if she did…Ichika will not allow it. He will always watch her…HE lives for her sake, she knows it, he knows it.

Nothing could separate them… they are a match that made in heaven, the perfect couple. Tied not by the Red String of Fate, but by Crimson Chain of Heaven.

She would kill anyone who tries to do that or Ichika would….

I lift up my bag and saw the black sexy bikini…All for him, knowing the prize and all.

"No need to be jealous Ichika…Only you get to enjoy me in any cloth or no clothes…Only you."

Yes, only Ichika and no one else.

Though it seems that Ichika still doesn't realized that all of the clothes that she have, in fact chosen to suit Ichika taste….even the underwear…

After all, no one knows Ichika better than her….

"Hmm…Ah! Orimura sensei, are you done with your pick?" said Yamada as she walked to her with a green bikini in her hand.

"Ah, Yamada sensei, yes I am done. And you?"

"I bought mine too."

I nodded to her.

"Ichika!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here and hold these!"

"I got it nee-chan!"

Even if she loves him so much, punishment is punishment. Getting into a fight and drinking sake in the broad day light, needs to be punished after all.

"Move it! We are going to the next store!"

"""""Hai!"""""

Shouted all the students and Yamada.

Soon we all left for another store.

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"HA….Ha…This is overdoing it."

"I agree."

The two males of the group, myself and Dan could be seen carrying tens of bags in our hands and mouth as we followed the group of girls as they window shop.

"This…is hell…"

"And yet… we both know things could get very…very worse." said Dan as we both sighed even with a bag hanging on our mouth.

On our way a store caught my attention. It was a store selling wedding dresses of many cultures for men and women. For some reason I felt a pulling sensation toward the store so I decided to look around the display.

The girls noticed me stop moving so they came back to drag me.

"Ichika-san! We need to go to the next place-desu!"

"Yeah Ichika! You are the pack mule aren't you!"

"Onii! Stop keeping us waiting and hold Ichika-san back!"

"Do not be tardy! It is unbecoming as my wife."

"Like I said many times now Laura it should be 'husband'…Hmm? Ichika what are you looking at?"

The girls turned to see what I was staring at.

""""Wedding shop?""""

In front of us where display of white western wedding dresses and many other kinds like the Japanese wedding kimonos and Chinese red wedding dress. They were all fabulous and beautiful. Their beauty was very attracting.

"Beautiful…"

"""Huh?"""

"I am just thinking how beautiful she will look in it."

Wait did I said that out loud?

"""WHO?"""

The girls all thought that what if Ichika was thinking of them in a wedding dress.

* * *

><p>(Everyone's favorite..Charl!)<p>

"A wedding dress? Me? Oh my…Mother what should I do?" thought Charl as she laid her eyes on a nice wedding dress that was white as a snow with western design with beautiful veil.

"I want to try it…"

Her mother never really married her father…So she doesn't have a picture of her in a wedding dress, but she is sure her mother would have looked beautiful.

"Oh dear…Will I(Boku)…Will be…be doing the kiss and the cake pile? The long time tradition of France…The kiss before the croquembouche? "

The traditional French wedding celebration cake, known as croquembouche was made during the Middle Ages. Back then the wedding guests would bring small cakes and stacked in a pile, as high as possible, in the center of a table. If the bride and groom could kiss over them without knocking them over, it was thought to symbolize a lifetime of prosperity.

For a young French maiden…the thought alone was intoxicating.

"Ichika…and me kissing…successful marriage…."

It was clear Charl will be in the Lala land for a while.

* * *

><p>(Rin)<p>

"That…That Baka Ichika, what is he saying! Who! Who is he…Is it me?" thought Rin as she laid her eyes on a red Chinese traditional Wedding dress. It was shiny red with gold markings and picture of a dragon on it.

"I…Ichika…Could it be that he dreams about china dresses like other boys…Maybe I can use it! Oh my god what do I do?"

In China, color red symbolizes the power to ward off evil spirits and brings fortune. To imagine Ichika and her in a red china dress and to make the vow…Will he be aroused by china dress? Ichika no Baka!

And Rin too joins Charl in Lala land.

* * *

><p>(Cecilia)<p>

"Ichika-san is thinking of someone in a wedding dress? Could it be me? Of…OF course I Cecilia Alcott will create such thought in Ichika-san…Oh..ohoho…Oh dear how will I look? Should I try the white dress out later? Or should I call home to check on the wedding dress mother used? Oh mother what should I do?"

Cecilia paced back and forth in her mind as she went over all the dress she owes or kept from her mother. She has picture of her parent smiling in their wedding dress…If she and Ichika-san does it too…

She thought how Ichika-san will look in his and she blushed at how dashing he is…With or without it.

"Oh no! No dirty thoughts! A lady…A proper lady does not…Maybe a little…NO!'

Another joins the Lala land.

* * *

><p>(Laura)<p>

"Hooo…a wedding dress." As Laura was by all mean a test tube baby, she is still socially awkward, but she knows the significance.

"…How will I look in them?" she wondered. She looked around and saw a wedding dress that were little short on the bottom than the others…It almost seemed like a mini skirt!

"Who! Who will wear such thing!"

She needs help…She know what to do!

Ignoring the surroundings, Laura pressed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She gathered concentration that would normally be unrequired, and after misdialing a few times, she opened the IS private channel.

At the same time, in a German training facility, the IS special group 'Schwarzer Hase'-normally called 'Black Hares' were training.

There were ten IS in Germany, and this unit had three, which proved that they were the strongest squad.

The unit's seal was the 'Hare with an eye patch'. With Laura as the leader, all the members had nano machines inserted into their eye to improve IS computation. Though Laura's eye patch was a function control, right now, all the members wore eye patches to protect their eyes and for the pride of the unit.

"What are you doing! You're late by 37 seconds! Hurry up!"

Growling angrily was the assistant commander, Clarissa Harfouch, 22 years old, the oldest in the squad. With so many members who were in their teenage years, she was a 'reliable big sis' who was strict and yet could involve everyone appropriately.

Her IS suit [Schwarzer Zweig] received a private channel signal from what amounted to a distress call.

"-Roger that. This is Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch."

"It-It's me..."

Normally speaking, one has to report the name and rank, but as the other person's voice was wavering ridiculously, Clarissa inadvertently let out a stunned look.

"Commander Bodewig, have you encountered any other difficulties?"

Laura called before to ask for help with swim suit so the ever reliable(not) vice-commander given her the necessary advice, but it seems there is more problem.

"Ah, ahh...there's-there's another problem now..."

Listening to the tone of the speaker from the other side, Clarissa felt that things weren't that simple, and immediately used hand gestures to order 'end of training, emergency gathering'.

"What is the problem now?"

"Clarissa, well. Do-Do-Do you think I'd look good in a wedding dress?"

...

"What?"

During the first call Clarissa's voice, which was rhythmically flat, raised by half an octave. Now it was a shout. Facing the unknown sudden situation, the originally intense tone became what seemed to be dumbfounding words to them.

"I-Ichi-Ichika, he-he seemed to have said that, she will look beautiful in a wedding dress…No one knows who he is talking about, but now that I look at it…Do…Do you think…I'll look good…In a…Wedding dress?'

Hearing this, Clarissa immediately understood the situation.

Orimura Ichika…HE is dangerous as he is desirable! To think he can shake her ice cold commander unintentionally!

"Uu, well...wha-what should I do, Clarissa? What should I do in this situation?"

On a side note, Clarissa had been chatting with her using the private channel and using a pen to pass the message to the other members at the same time.

**Commander is asking about wedding dress!**

"NANI~!" More than 10 girls cried out.

-On a side note, Laura had a lot of interpersonal relationship problems with this squad, but after the Siegfried incident last month, she started discussing with Clarissa that 'I have someone I like', and all walls vanished. Such is the power of girls and their infinite bonds to achieve love.

There is no fortress that cannot be destroyed by female bonds it seems.

If there's a need to describe the situation-

"WHAAAT! THAT-THAT COMMANDER, IS GETTINGMARRIED?

"DON'T BE HASTY! WE NEED MORE INFO!"

"""KYAAAHHHH!"""

"VICE-COMMANDER! AN ADVICE FOR OUR COMMANDER IN HER QUEST FOR LOVE!'

"Of course, I didn't just read all those Japanese Shoujo manga just to put a front or because of curiosity! Wedding dress is it? Very well, to attract a man a sexy wedding dress is needed!"

"SO-SO COOL...!"

"I LOVE THIS COOL VICE-COMMANDER!"

"BUT I LIKE THE CUTE COMMANDER EVEN MORE!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! ME TOO! AHH, WHY COULDN'T WE LINK WITH HER WHEN SHE WAS IN THE COUNTRY!"

"SEXY WEDDING DRESS? AS A WHAT, SEE THROUGH? MINI SKIRT?"

"AS EXPECTED OF JAPAN, IT'S REALLY EXCITING!"

"IT'S WORTHY OF ADMIRATION!"

'LET SUPPORT OUR CUTE COMMANDER WITH ALL OUR WILL!"

"""YES! VICE-COMMANDER!"""

-It was that sort of feeling. As expected of girls in their teenager years (a small group of them are 20+). Everyone would argue because of trivial matters, and would patch up because of trivial matters.

"An-And then, I-I'm at, that-that place where they're selling, wedding dresses now...We are not buying anything mind you, but what kind of dress will Ichika like?"

"A wedding shop? Very well, what kind of dresses do you see?"

"I see some traditional white dress with veils…Maybe these are ok?"

"ARE YOU STUPID!"

"!"

"A traditional white dress…That may be the ones every girl's dream of wearing, however…however…That is…"

"That-That's...?"

Laura forcefully swallows her saliva.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO BREAK THROUGH THE LINES OF EROTISM! YOU ARE NOT ANY NORMAL GIRL IN NORMAL LOVE! YOU ARE IN A WAR OF LOVE AGAINST MANY MANY WOMEN! YOU NEED LOLI POWERED EROTISM TO BREAK THROUGH THEM!"

"Wha...?"

"As I said before with the swim suit, that commander can't use voluptuous curves to trap men, but if you give up on this opportunity, you can't progress with 'that guy you have feelings for'! You need the power of Japanese fetishes to conquer your man!"

"The-Then...what should I do?"

"Fuu, You need to use…Sexy short mini skirted wedding dress that shows off your shoulder and legs to its MAX!."

As even her words were burning with passion, Clarissa let out a glint in her eye.

On the other end Laura could only nodded dumbfounded as she absorb the other good(ill) advices from her mistaken vice-commander…Even if the fact that sexy mini might win the war is true.

Laura is in…Negative Lala land with Clarissa.

* * *

><p>(Ran)<p>

"Who could it be? The one Ichika-san imagined…Is it me? Can it be? What kind is he looking at? The western…No wait he is staring at the wedding kimono! (In truth he was looking at the male kimono on the left, but who cares)" thought Ran as thousands of thoughts were flying in her little head.

In traditional Japanese wedding there is the white wedding kimono(Shiromuko), the veil, and of course the pale white make up and red eye lines and lip sticks. See dreamt of a western wedding before, but knowing Ichika-san a traditional wedding will be ok.

"Ichika-san fits better in a haori and hakama anyway. Oh he will look so handsome in that montsuki(Black formal kimono for men)" pondered Ran as she paced back and forth.

She imagined how they will be in a Shinto shrine with their family and friends around them…We will make the vow, drink the sake, and exchange the rings…Dear kami it will be like a dream.

"And everyone knows that pulling off the kimono is like every men's dream…Kyaahhhhh!"

Ran unknowing slapped the closest person to her which was her brother in the face in embarrassment and sent into Lala land.

"Why…Why was I hit?" muttered Dan as he felt the stinging sensation of his face.

* * *

><p>"What are they all doing?"<p>

"Hmmm…I think it is Youth in effect Orimura sensei."

"Hmph! Don't make yourself sound old Yamada-sensei, I am older than you, you know…Don't make me feel outdated."

"Don't worry Orimura-sensei, you don't have to worry about that at all, you got Ichika-san rooting for you don't you."

Chifuyu blushed at the implication and scowled.

"Yamada-sensei…"

"…H-Hai?"

"With you care to join me in a private conversation…by the alleyway?"

"…For my safety I'll be next to Orimura-kun now." Said Yamada as she rushed to join the kids…She escaped for now.

"…Mataku(Troublesome)," muttered Chifuyu as she too smiled and thought how she and Ichika may look in a wedding dress and suit. They will make a quite a pair.

* * *

><p>Few hours later the group split up to head home and head back to school.<p>

Dan the ever the loyal pack mule carried all his sister's stuff and crawled back home with his sister.

"BYE ICHIKA-SAN! I enjoyed spending time with you today!"

"See ya Ran! Go easy on Dan!"

"No promise!" shout the girl as she and her brother vanished from sight.

"Well…Today was a crazy ass day." I muttered as I picked up the bags belongs to 5 girls.

"Let's head home shall we?"

All my friends and teachers nodded as we left to catch the late train back home…We now face the Sea Side Lesson in few days.

Leaving behind them is a crazy day…that revealed more about their object of affection, the Dokugan Ryu Orimura Ichika.

End

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the 'The Banquet' Arc. Not bad for a complete original arc huh. I think I did rather well.(Puff out the chest and snorts with pride.) Some of you reader may feel I am going overboard with so many Ocs, but after how the Infinite Stratos's creator <strong>**Izuru Yumizuru screwed up and the fate of IS is in the dark, I feel that having Ocs and plot like this may allow me some path to continue the story after I finish all the Light Novel Arcs….God Damn it I hope someone succeed Izuru Yumizuru, because Infinite Stratos is too much of a gem to let go like this.**

**Everyone Please review your thoughts, because I gain a lot of confidence and support from them. Every bit of your praise, ideas, thoughts, objection bring new views I can use. Bye bye now. (Ichimaru Ginbye bye wave)**


	20. Chapter 19 Sea Side Here We COME!

**Hi hi I a everyone favorite author Fangking2! It has been over a month since my last update on this baby, but my beta readers need the time.**

**This baby is over 40 pages with comments excluded! **

**Also I am saying this one more time. I already did ch20 and 21 for this fic and all I need is for my Beta reader to send it back to me. Be paitent, because I am not going to abandon this out of nowhere…I actually have been slavingmyself to finish the second fight between Ichika and The Silver GOSEP!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>IS 19 Sea Side Here We Come<p>

* * *

><p>Today was the day…The day of the seaside school trip. The students were riding in buses headed toward the sea…Well everyone but one rebel.<p>

"ARE YOU READY GUYS?"

"YEAH!"

"PUT YOUR GUNS UP!"

"YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT! THE SEA! THE MANLY BEACH AND HOT SUN AWAITS US! PUSH YOUR STEEDS TO THE LIMIT AND LET'S RIDE!"

"YES! ANIKI!"

Orimura Ichika, the Doukugan Ryu and the leader of Oshu was riding his personal bike that was tricked out and customized for maximum use on the open highway.

Behind him was a small group of ten riders and Kojuro on their own motorcycles following him. Hey now, they are a biker gang so this is only natural… for them at least.

They were keeping close to the bus as they rode and they were not really quiet about it.

"COME ON! WE ARE NOT OVER YET!"

"WE WILL FOLLOW YOU TO DEPTHES OF HELL AND BACK! ANIKI!"

At least they are in high spirit.

* * *

><p>(Cecilia's POV)<p>

""""I can see the sea!""""

As the bus went through the tunnel, the girls in the class shouted out.

It's the first day of the seaside school, and fortunately, today the weather's clear . The sea that's reflecting the sunlight off is rather stable as the sea breeze gently swaying it. Outside however was Ichika's group of mechanics and Kojuro-san.

"Honestly! Ichika-san should have joined us in here to talk at least! What is with men and bikes and big fast vehicles?" I complained as I watch the scenery outside the window before I turned to face the one I was talking to.

"Are you listening to me Charlotte-san?"

"Uu, uu? Yeah."

On the bus, Charl's sitting beside me. But it's been like this ever since we departed; I haven't heard her say much. Right now, it's the same as well. After she finished answering, she immediately focused on her hand and ignored almost everything else.

"Really, Charlotte-san's been in a good mood since this morning started." I said with a smile, a forced one, trying to be sarcastic to her.

"Mn, that's right. I'm sorry. Ehehe..." Charl's said with a smile, not realizing that I have been sarcastic to her.

This is also made me more irritated. Looking at Charl's, I immediately found my source of irritation.

The bracelet that Charl's wearing on the left wrist was a gift Ichika-san bought for her during their shopping trip. It was a sudden and unexpected development for all of us.

"Ufufufu "

Kuuu…. She's in a good mood and honestly it makes me so envious of her…Ichika-san no baka.

"Mou…It was sneaky of Ichika-san…Only buying you a gift." I voiced my dissatisfaction to her.

"Mn, that's right. I'm sorry. Ehehe..." by the way Charl's said, she is not sorry at all.

Charl didn't even care about what I said as she continues to smile. This girl's good fortune is really bugging me…But I am more upset with Ichika-san for not considering me as well.

"I'll make him make up to me for this!"

"Sure…Go ahead." Answered Charlotte-san in an uncaring tone as she continued to admire her silver bracelet.

"KKKIIIIIIIII! I am so jealous! I am so jealous! I am so jealous! I am so jealous! I swear on my honor that I will be compensated for this! I swear upon the name of Cecilia Alcott!"

"Little girl over there, mind being less noisy!"

Eki! It seems I have annoyed Orimura sensei…Not a very smart move of me since she was upset with Ichika-san ignoring the rules and setting off in his bike after sneaking off the bus…The feat that none of us know how he did it.

"…Its all Ichika-san fault…He better make up to me for this!"

If not, the consequence will not be pretty at all, you better prepare something good for me, Ichika-san.

(Cecilia's POV end)

* * *

><p>"A…A…Achoo! Hah…Some one is talking about me." Thought Ichika as he held the handle of his vehicle tightly.<p>

"I wonder who was talking about me…" Ichika wondered as he think who is the most likely that talking about him.

"Too many to count…But I can guess by the upset individuals for your little escape today." Said Masurao as he floats next to Ichika.

"Nah…if it was Chifuyu-nee than I would have felt the cold chill down my spine…It was someone else." Ichika said, speaking from his own experience.

"Well I don't know. I am your IS ,not an oracle." Masurao said, as she seems in bad mode.

"Ok…Relax…We are almost there." Ichika said unsurely and a bit nervous, after all he was there when her sister was in bad mode and that was not pretty.

He turned to his group.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE BOYS! GUNS UP AND FIRE ON! TOTSUGEKI (CHARGE)!"

""""!(ANIKI!)""""

_"…My master is a baka and so are his followers."_ Masurao thought, but cannot help to smile a littler. After all, that is one of Ichika charming points.

(Ichika POV)

"We're about to reach our destination. Everyone, sit down."

The entire class immediately obeyed Chifuyu-nee's order.

This leadership ability is really outstanding and something to be envied for.

Just like Chifuyu-nee said, the bus soon reached the hotel. The 1st years of IS Academy scoot off the four buses in a chaotic manner and started to line up.

"Then, this is the Kagetsu resort. From today onwards, we're going to be in their care for 3 days, so everyone is to be most respectful and not let the staff's work increase."

"""Thanks for taking care of us!"""

After Chifuyu-nee finished speaking, everyone said their greetings. Our Academy seems to be taken care of by this resort every year, and the lady boss-san in the Japanese clothing bows at us politely,

"Alright, please move this way. The freshmen this year seem rather energetic. That's good."

She's probably about 30 years old, and she gives off the vibe of a hardworking woman. Maybe it's because her profession makes her smile often, as she doesn't look like she became the lady boss of this place at all. She sure feels young. However I didn't really paid her any attention.

I turned to Kojuro.

"If I am staying here, where are you and the other crew be staying at?" I asked Kojuro because they couldn't have staying with me.

"Worry not Ichika-sama. I have arranged a place for the crew and myself in another inn down the road. There will not be any trouble meeting up and the distance is about 10 minutes on foot. The crew and I still have some projects and tuning to do, but if there is any problem with Masurao please contact us. As soon as you head for the inn, I'll join the others and join you soon enough." Answered Kojuro with all business tone. It seems he is all fired up for the beach.

"Very well, I'll be seeing you later."

"Hai!" said Kojuro with a deep bow. After his farewell, my loyal retainer left the Kagetsu Inn on his bike and rode away.

"Oh my, is this the rumored...?"

I turned to the sound and saw the inn's owner staring at me with a look of wonder…What am I, a zoo animal? Well couldn't blame her because I am the only male that could use IS and in this all girl school.

"Oh, yes, as there's a male student this year, it'll be hard for you to separate the baths. I'm really sorry." Said Chifuyu-nee with an apologetic look on her face.

"No no no, that's not the case. He's a fine boy. Feels reliable."

"That is a miss placed feeling. He is a lot more troublesome than he looks." said Chifuyu-nee.

"Funny nee-Chan, but tell me that as soon as you stop burning water and destroy laundry when you do the house work." I told her in a low voice.

Chifuyu-nee only pinched my back and wordlessly glared. Nee-Chan's mysterious power to epically fail in all household work was a mystery that not even Tabane-nee can solve…Something about a family curse she mumbled about, but I didn't bother listening to it.

I turned and did a polite bow to the owner.

"My name is Orimura Ichika, I as Class Representative of Class 1-1 appreciate you for taking us in." I said in a polite, but firm tone. I take pride in my position of leader and being a class rep is no different from being a gang leader…Only more educational.

They are both violent as hell thou.

"Hohoho, how polite. I'm Kiyosu Keiko."

After the lady boss said that, she bowed politely to me again. Her action is as full of presence of a mature woman, but I felt even more oppressing presence from Chifuyu-nee and from many fighters before so it didn't faze me much…I might, just might be a sis-con, but I can somewhat resist the glow of mature women!

However,…I might be failing a bit.

"My younger brother here's really useless. Sorry to bother you Keiko-san."

"Not true." I muttered but hearable.

Why is Chifuyu-nee so adamant to make me look like a failure?

"Oh my, I have to say, Orimura-sensei, you're really strict with your younger brother." Said the owner with her hand covering her mouth lightly in a lady-like laugh.

"Because I'm normally cleaning up the mess he made."

"So not true and I am sure I am the one taking care of you half the time." I muttered again. This time nee-chan actually threw a chop to my head, but I bent forward to dodge the blow. Seeing that her attack failed, she reached forward to grab me for lord knows what.

I decided that it would be safer to slide forward further, but in my hurry, I failed to realize that sliding in my bent form would make me lose my balance.

I wobbled and moved forward taking Keiko-san with me. In a fast reflex that only can be gained with natural talent and experience I twisted my body and took a sharp step to balance myself. At the same time, I grabbed on to the lady I accidently pushed over with my body and pulled her up in a bridal carry.

I jumped away from where I was about to fall in order to get a better stance and through the process of jumping I grabbed tightly to the inn owner so she would not fall off. I can't have our host for three days hurt now can I? That would be so unethical.

"Hueee~ That was close. I could have fallen and hurt you as well." I said to the shocked and blushing lady with a smile.

"Ah?...Oh my…You have quite the arms…and a toned chest…"

"Huh? Did you said something Keiko-san?" Keiko-san seems muttered about something but I don't hear it clearly.

"No nothing Orimura-san…I am quite…Fine."

"AHH-Humm…"

A sound of coughing can be heard.

I looked up and saw all my classmates and teachers glaring at me…More like how tightly I was holding on to Keiko-san. Oh! I might be holding her too tightly!

"Ah I am sorry Keiko-san, I might have held you too tightly." I apologized to her and I gently let her down. Keiko-san seemed hesitant to come down, but she slowly stepped on to the floor.

"…Very well built…he is more fit than my husband…"

"Huh? Did you said something Keiko-san? Did I hurt you?" Keiko-san muttered about something again but I still didn't hear it to clearly. In my defense, the stare from my classmates and the glare from the teachers seems distracted me.

"Oh no no no no. I am fine"

She turned to face my class.

"Well, since no one was hurt. Everyone please head towards your rooms. There's a changing room at the annex. All students who want to go to the beach, please head there to change. If you aren't clear on where it is, you are welcome to ask the staff members."

The girls didn't reply at first, but they did glare at me and Keiko-san with a stare that I was not comfortable with.

Few seconds later the girls answered 'yes-', they immediately walked into the resort.

"A-Ahe-Ahem-Orimu~"

Huh? This manner of calling me, it must be that Nohohon-san, right? Looking behind me, she's the same as normal, moving towards me at a snail's pace. That sleepy look of hers is most probably real. She always did stand out among the sea of female students. Maybe it was the way she dressed and acted, but her presence had a slowdown effect on me. It is as if it can null or weaken my focus by simply standing there. If she was a fighter, she might have been deadly. Ability to dull enemy's senses by presence alone is a feat that not many can boast about after all.

"That was bold of Orimu~ Are you conquering older nee-chans and house wives as well? Orimu is a player~"

"Huh? What are you saying?" This girl is confusing? Conquer? Nee-chans? The What?

"AH~ Orimu should realize your power before your power consumes you."

What kind of anime and manga quote was that? She is not making sense at all.

_"I am somewhat glad at the time that you are as thick as a wall master. I swear to god if you did that before on purpose I __would have given__ you a brain damage…I am serious."_

_"What are you talking about Masurao?"_

_"Never mind…I might need to make hologram program with older women and maybe house w__ives __after all…NEE-CHAN! Help me out!"_

_"…Ok…"__ came the soft reply from the quiet Tama-chan._

I don't understand them…I really don't.

I returned back to the real world when Nohohon-san asked me a question.

"Hey hey Orimu, Orimu! Where's Orimu's room~? The room plan never indicated it. I want to play with you, so hurry up and tell me~Tell me."

"Room plan huh...Honestly I don't know. I might have to sleep outside…I will have to ask Yamada-sensei or Ne-"

"Orimura. Here's your room. Follow me."

"-e-chan…Speaking of the devil." I turned to face my sister and followed her.

"I got to go Nohohon, see ya."

"Ok Orimu! You have to tell me later ok?"

I waved to her as I walked away. What that she is want me to tell me later? My room perhaps?

"Well, Chifuyu-nee, where's my room?"

SMACK!

She slapped the top of my head before I could react…She upped her speed.

"It is Orimura-sensei! Shut up and follow me."

I don't know what happened but it seem Chifuyu-nee is in bad mode.

We walked down the corridors and turned to the hall. We walked through the inn and I looked around the wide space and many rooms for relaxation and foods.

"Over here."

"Huh? This is..."

Pasted on the door is the paper with the words 'Staff room'.

It can't be…Could it?

"The initial plan was to give you a single room, but if we do that, there will be girls who will ignore the lights out timing and stay in your room."

Chifuyu-nee sighed, and continued,

"So in the end, you'll be rooming with me. That way, the girls won't approach you that easily."

"Oi oi…I haven't had nightmare since I was like…5? I don't need to sleep with you Nee-chan. Or do you need to hold me like your teddy bear agai-!"

POW!

THUB!

She smack and tripped me!...Flawless usage of jujitsu! I have much to learn.

"Stop talking if you know what is good for you…" she threatened with her face all red.

"…Hai."

"Let's make this clear first. I'm a teacher, don't forget that."

"Hai, hai….A teacher that smacks around her brother/student, but a teacher is a teacher."

She only glared at me and flexed her fingers into a claw.

Bad move…

"I humbly obey and serve my sister!"

…She lowered her hand. That is a good sign.

Thus, she allowed me to enter the room. It's a twin person's room, but the room itself is rather spacious. The wall is a shoji door, and the scenery from here is beautiful. The entire sea's right in front of me. As the room's facing East, I can definitely see a beautiful sunrise.

"Oohh, amazing-"

Besides that, the bathroom is isolated from the room, and even the sink has its own room. The luxurious bathtub is so big; I will give it a shot later.

"The large bath can be used, but you must use it according to timing. The plan was to separate guys from girls, but since it involves all the students in this batch, it will be too weird if everyone's to feel uncomfortable because of you. Thus, you can only use it at certain times. If you want to take a bath during the middle of the night or in the morning, do it in the room."

"Got cha!"

Even though there's only the two of us, Chifuyu-nee's still fulfilling her duty. Such devotion to her work and obligation is to be admired. I just hope that she lets me call her Chifuyu-nee thou…

"Alright, it's free and easy today. We've put down our luggage as well. You can do whatever you want."

"Huh? What about you, Orimura-sensei?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised. I put down my luggage bag and opened the zipper to remove the items within.

"I still need to contact and check with the other teachers. There's a lot of things to deal with."

"Ho ho? It's tough being a teacher huh. I never expected you to be so busy at the beach thou."

"Ahem." Chifuyu-nee cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I intend to swim. Besides, a certain little brother specially chose a swimsuit for me."

"(Naruhodo, naruhodo. (I see, I see) I am honored."

Though I answered with an easygoing tone and relaxed feeling, but inside my heart beats were getting faster.

Doki Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki Doki! Doki Doki!

I'm happy that she would wear the swimsuit I chose for her. Speaking of which, how many years has it been since I last saw Chifuyu-nee in a swimsuit? Masurao in a swimsuit doesn't count.

_"HEY! I worked hard on my image you ungrateful jerk!"_

_"…Master…bad…"_

I ignored the two voices in my head. I need a mute button in there. Sometimes I need some silence in my own head you know.

*Knock knock*. My thoughts got interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, Orimura-sensei. Can I bother you for a while?"

That voice definitely belongs to Yama-Pi.

"Sure, please enter."

On hearing Chifuyu-nee's answer, Yamada-sensei opened the door, and met my eyes as I'm standing opposite the door.

"WAH! ORIMURA-KUN!"

"Huh, you don't have to be that shocked Yamada-sensei." I told her in a calm voice. Dealing with her is like dealing with a kohai…a kohai who was blessed with good chest….Dan will be envious, very envious.

"So-Sorry! I forgot that Orimura-kun's sleeping in Orimura-sensei's room!"

"Yamada-sensei, I thought that was your idea, right?"

"Ye-Yes. That's right! Yes! I'm sorry!"

Being on the receiving end of Chifuyu-nee's sharp glare, Yamada-sensei looks like a snake bit her.

"Alright, Orimura, we're going to work. You can go wherever you want, so enjoy yourself."

"Yes, I'll head to the beach as soon as possible."

"Don't play too much though."

I nodded top her as she closed the door behind her.

"Mataku…Thanks for looking out for me Chifuyu-nee…I really do appreciate it." I muttered.

I pulled out my towel and my swimwear for the day…This is something that screams manliness!

Alright, let's go to the sea!

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

What the hell?

On the way to the changing room, Houki and I met coincidentally. This is nothing. The problem is the mysterious scene in front of us.

There are bunny ears sticking out of the ground. On a side note, I'm not talking about living bunny ears here, but 'rabbit ears' that bunny girls would wear. It's just that these bunny ears are white.

And there's even a 'Please pull' piece of paper stuck on it. There is only one person that I can think of that might have this kind of sense of humor…But that person is so well hidden that I can't even contact her…Kojuro might, but I doubt it. Her helping me and Kojuro with Masurao was most likely a onetime deal.

"So… is this who I think it is?" I asked Houki to verify.

"I don't know, don't ask me. It has nothing to do with me."

Houki immediately denied with a huff. This means…yup, I'm correct.

Her talents are limitless, the genius amongst geniuses, the woman who self-proclaimed to have 35 hours a day, the so called Witch of Shinonono, or 'that damn woman who ruined us men' according to some guys I know, the developer of the IS, and Houki's older sister. It's definitely Tabane Nee-chan alright…Haven't seen her in years huh.

"Huh...Oi Houki, I'm pulling, is that alright?"

"Do whatever you want. It doesn't involve me."

After saying that, Houki immediately left. Oi Oi, it seems that her relationship with Tabane-san's is somewhat hard to repair. Such troublesome siblings.

Well where was I…Oh yeah the bunny ears.

"Masurao…I need Shigure."

"Roger."

My hand was covered with a glow of light as one of my many collections of katana's appeared. I held the sword by my hip and drew the blade in a blink of an eye.

FIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!  
>Click!<p>

I sheathed and put it away in a flash.

The two bunny ear fell off into pieces and I took a step back.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Cecilia. It's nothing, I was cutting off these bunny ears."

"Wha-What?"

Cecilia asked back with a surprised voice. This can't be helped. If I were to hear others explain this to me, even I would feel that it's ridiculous.

"No, the bunny ear-"

*KIIIIIIIINNNN*...

Huh? My senses felt someone with high level of craziness approaching! This aura of madness…this feeling of dread…This is! This is!... What is that thing flying at supersonic speed at us?...WOW hold on,! UWAAHHH!

I jumped in front of Cecilia and pushed her aside.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Sound of debris falling back down.

*DON-K!*

An unidentified flying object drilled deeply into the ground, and it looks like-

""A-A carrot...?""

Cecilia and I said that together. Also, it looks like a cartoon-style transforming carrot. Speaking of which, what's going on!

"Auhoooo You cut them off , Ii-kun!"

*PA!* The carrot split into half, and the person who appeared while laughing is the genius I mentioned before-Shinonono Tabane-san...Honestly can't she enter through a normal way? The door is right outside you know.

She's wearing a tightfitting blue and white skirt that's like the one in Alice in Wonderland. She had identical bunny ears that I cut off few seconds ago on the top of her head and hopped off the her missile(Carrot). Honestly, I really can't keep up with her.

"Hello, Tabane-nee " I told her with a bored tone. She is hyper for both of us, so I really don't need to go for hugs and kisses.

"You are so cruel Ii-kun" She pouted as she pointed the bunny ears that I had cut, "Why you must cut my ears?"

Okay that caught me off guard because I thought the first thing she will ask is about Houki. But it seems my assumptions have been wrong. Well not for the first time in Tabane-nee case, no one could predict her after all, not even god himself perhaps.

"In my defense I got Houki permission to do whatever I want with that bunny ears"

"Mou, even so why you must to cut it?"

No that she asked me that…..why I must cut it? Oh yes, I was itching to use one of my collections of katana's but never get the chance to do that so….

Still that is not an answer that I should tell Tabane-nee, I don't want her to be mad to me. Though I wonder if Tabane-nee is capable to angry as I never seen Tabane-nee angry before but I am sure that I don't want to see it. After all, you don't want someone like Tabane-nee to be your enemy.

"…I don't know?" I answered uncertainly, "By the way, what is that?"

I hope that change of topic will be enough for Tabane-nee to forget about me cutting her bunny ears.

"Well, when I used a missile to fly, I was nearly shot down by a certain country's scouting planes! I'm a creature who knows how to learn. Fui Fui!"

I cannot help to sweat dropped, this is the so called genius that created IS way of thinking? Well they said there is a thin line between genius and….madness… or foolishness maybe both, I'm not sure which one but you get the meaning as Tabane-nee is the living proof of that.

"Okay but it's been a Long time no see, Tabane-nee "

"Yup yup, it's been long, really long. Speaking of which, Ik-kun, where's Houki-chan? Were both of you together just now? Did she go to the bathroom?"

I relieved that Tabane-nee attention has diverted from me.

I pointed down to the hallway. Yep, I effectively betrayed my first childhood friend but for a good reason.

"Oh! Thank Ik-kun! Now I need to use Houki-chan detector to find her definitely! Yup yup!"

She hopped like a bunny as she waved to me like a little kid.

"Bye bye Ik-kun. See you later!"

Just like that, she vanished like the wind, and blazingly fast. On a side note, it seems that the Houki-chan detector she's talking about seems to be that pair of bunny ears. The detectors successfully turn towards where Houki went…I am not even going to ask how that ear is detecting Houki. Was it the hair? Sense? Ki? Or perhaps smell? I really don't care or want to know now.

It's just not worth and too troublesome for me.

"I-Ichika-san? Was that..."

"She's Tabane-san, Houki's older sister." I told her with an indifferent tone as I walked away.

"Huh...WHAAT? That-That was Professor Shinonono? The professor who's currently missing and every country's looking for?"

"Yep, that Shinonono Tabane."

Don't worry Cecilia, your reaction is normal for someone that just met Tabane-nee. Since Tabane-nee is nothing like the media has portrayed her.

To come here out of nowhere…She is up to something. This is my Tabane-nee's scheme detector going wild…installed by Chifuyu-nee with no extra cost. Any side effect will not be held responsible for Orimura clinic.

"Well, it seems like she's looking for Houki, so it looks like it's unrelated to me…for now. Speaking of which, I'm going to the beach, what about you Cecilia?"

"Oh, okay, I'm going to the beach too. Oh-Oh yes!"

Ahem, Cecilia clears her throat.

"I-I can't rub sunblock lotion on my back, so I want Ichika-san to help out...can you?"

Rubbing sun oil? Hmmm…Is it ok for a guy to do it for her? I mean…isn't it kind of…I don't know…

_"Oh now you somehow realize embarrassment? The world is at its end."_ Muttered Masurao in a sarcastic voice.

_"…Hell…Froze over."_ Muttered Tama."

_"Oi oi! I am not that dense you know."_

_"…"_

_"…stare…"_

I decided to ignore their mental stares in my head…Wow that is weird.

"Well that is a strange request from you Cecilia…Did you try asking one of your friends?"

"Huh? Ohh, that's true, but if possible...well, Ichika-san..."

She seems to be uncomfortable, but she did ask me…And it is not like it's rocket science. Ah what the heck.

"Since it is a request from Cecilia, I guess I can do it for you. After all it is kind of trivial, so I'll help."

"Re-Really? You won't take it back, right?" asked Cecilia in a happy tone.

"Yes, yes I will. Now you should go and change as well Cecilia. I was on my way to change anyway."

"Hai! I'll see you later Ichika-san!" yelled the British girl as she quickly headed toward the girl's changing room.

Well now that is over with, I headed towards the guys' changing room. I entered the changing room and saw my choice of swim wear…Its form and history speaks volumes! This…This…This is the symbol of manliness! If it's not, nothing else could.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's Orimura-kun!"<p>

"Wow ,what is he wearing?"

"Th-That is very bold of him."

"Kari-chan! Kari-chan! No! Wake up! Don't faint now!

"AR-ARE YOU FOR REAL? I-I AM NOT DREAMING RIGHT? RIGHT?"

"This…This is my first time seeing this thing…it is…very fitting."

"Wa-Wahh~ his physique's amazing~ he did train~"

"My my…Orimura-kun isn't ashamed of his form isn't he….Yummy."

"Ah! Asuke-chan! Don't drool!"

"I can't help it!"

Having just exited the changing room, I met a few girls who exited from the neighboring changing room. They're all wearing cute swimsuits, and the amount of skin they revealed really made me nervous. I shyly scratched my eye-patch, to lessen the nervous feeling for seeing so much skin.

The moment they saw me they all had strange reactions. What my choice of swimwear that awkward? I thought it was a fine swimwear. It holds tradition and value of strength…I am not ashamed of it one bit!

I ignored the pointing fingers and many pair of eyes watching me and stepped into the baked sand. The hot sand baked by the July sun was hot, but against my feet that were rough and hardened over harsh training, it felt very warm and relaxing.

That's right; this's how the beach should be like!

The heat!

The glow!

The wind!

And the Smell of the sea!

How epic!

How grand!

How manly!

I stood there in the open and did a light stretch to get rid of the stiffness on my shoulder and legs. I am ready for some aquatic activity.

"Ichika-dono."

"Hmm…Ah Yukihana, I see you had a similar idea as well huh."

In front of me was Sanada Yukihana the Kai no Waka Tora. She was the spear master of her generation and a fellow student in the academy…And now she was wear a white fudoshi and wrapped her chest with white clothes. It was not even a women's fudoshi, but traditional male one…VERY BOLD! I APPROVE!

I on the other hand was only wearing a red fudoshi. My fudoshi was tightly bounded to me and as any fudoshi it had a small, thin, and short apron or a sari on the front that barely covers anything, but it has words stitched on.

It read 'Manliness!"

"Hahahahahaha! At least you realize the importance and usefulness of a fudoshi!"

"Indeed Ichika-dono, I always used fudoshi when going in water and I always found them to be more comfortable."

"I don't mind any swim trunks really, but since this is our first sea side school trip, I thought something more spectacular was needed, so I found this baby. It is truly well-made cloth!"

The two of us let out a barrel of laugher as we both appreciated the usage of fudoshi.

"Oiiiiii! Ichika!"

I turned around to see Rin running toward us. Oh, I know what she is planning. Even back, when we were in primary school and middle school, she would always jump on me when she puts on a swimsuit. She is really like a cat.

I turned away from her to get a large platform to grip on.

"Ora!" shouted Rin as she got on my shoulder.

"Yo! A sports bikini? Didn't you always wear one piece?"

If my memory serves me correctly, she always wore a one piece to pool. But now she is wearing an orange sports bikini that has white lining and reveals the bellybutton.

"Ha! As if, I am a big girl now! Declared my second childhood friend, as she held tightly on my back.

"Oi, oi Nothing changed huh. You always got on my back at the pool or the beach."

"And you always wore a fudoshi…It was awkward for people you know."

"Nonsense. A fudoshi is a fine swimwear. Aren't I right Yukihana?"

"You are absolutely correct Ichika-dono. A fudoshi and wrapping bandage will not fall off as easily as a bikini top." Answered Yukihana as she shamelessly showed off her choice of swim wear. Her action caused several men to bleed …And it was not an injury from cuts or bruises.

"Whatever." Rin simply dismissed the two of us.

I snorted at how she dissed the fudoshi, but I let it slide.

"Oi Rin! You should do some warm-ups too! I don't care if you drown."

"I won't drown! I was a mermaid in my previous life, most likely."

She continued to pull as she quickly climbed up my body and sat on my shoulders. A mermaid? More like a cat or a monkey in her previous life.

"Ohh-I'm so high up. I can see things far away from here clearly. It's great. You can be a mini-observation tower, Ichika."

"Not being a lookout worker, but a tower?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with that? It can benefit others anyway."

"Who would climb up..."

"Mn...me?"

Rin chuckled. Oya oya-this person. Such is my second childhood friend.

"I…Would like to as well…" whispered Yukihana in a timid voice. Oi, what happened to the confident Yukihana who wears fudoshi with pride? Girls are weird.

As the three of us continued to chat , girls from our school and other people on the beach stared at us at our unusual choice clothing and attitude. Some were scolding Yukihana's choice of swim wear, but I noticed few staring at me…Was letting my friend sit on my shoulder a bad thing?

_"No, it's you show off your goods."_

_"Ah Masurao, what do you mean?"_

_"I'll be blunt master; most guys don't have a 6 pack with a muscled body like yours at your age. Your training makes you an eye candy for all the girls here!"_

I thought over what she said. My physical conditioning is a lean muscled body that was more like that of a runner than a body builder. However, I have amassed muscles in my body to be slightly buff, but not overly noticeable. To retain all the speed and power I needed I went through extreme training with old man Katakura to harden even the smallest muscles to rock like toughness…it was a pain in the ass.

_"Oh…OH! I see…Wow, that is embarrassing."_

_"Nothing to be embarrassed master, but no shame in beach right."_

"You are right; now let's see what we can do."

Before I can walk toward the beach with my friend on my shoulder and Yukihana on my right, I was stopped by a sudden cry from behind.

"Ah-Ahh-Aahh! What, what are you two doing?"

Walking over here, Cecilia questioned us. She's holding onto the foldable beach umbrella, a beach mat and sunblock.

She's wearing a bright blue bikini, and the sari that's tied around her waist has a bit of elegance. It looks nice, just like a model. The ample breasts the swimsuit emphasizes are more alluring than what I had imagined, thus I slightly turned my remaining eyes to the other side…Slightly enough to still peek.

"Nothing much, just sitting on his shoulders. It is my privilege as his childhood friend."

"More like abuse of relation. Just how long are you planning to climb on me like a cat?"

"Oh shut it, we did this since we were kids."

"And you didn't change much since then, you are still the short one among our age group. At least you got Laura with you right?"

"Ichika, I am sitting on your shoulder near you head…Don't think I will not smack you."

"Your thin arms can never hope to beat me. You can't even swing your Souten Gagetsu without your IS. Your skill with that weapon wouldn't improve unless you learn it by hand you know."

"Want to bet on it?"

"Try me"

"Could-Could you please stop ignoring me!"

Opps, it seems me and the cat on my shoulder took too into the conversation. How rude of me.

"Anyway, Rin-san, hurry up and get off him!"

"No."

"What, what kind of childish tantrum are you throwing...!"

*PAZZ!* Cecilia stabs the beach umbrella into the sand. It seems she is running low on patient for Rin's childish tantrum. I kind of understand her, but I know Rin will enough that she is doing this on purpose. She is good at grinding people's nerve.

"What's wrong? Is someone arguing?"

"Huh? Ah-! O-Orimura-kun has someone sitting on his shoulders!"

"Whaat? That's so nice, so nice~!"

"Oh! Orimura is really toned huh."

"He must train a lot and is he wearing a fudoshi!"

"Rin-san is lucky, she is holding on to him as if there isn't anything wrong. How bold of her."

"Hey, hey, this must be by turn, right?"

"So the one who gets first will go first!"

I could randomly hear some quarreling girls seemingly creating a misunderstanding as they all squeezed over and asked me to let them sit on my shoulders. This is getting a little overbearing. As a guy I am grateful for all the attention, but I am not planning to be a watchtower for all of them to climb in turn.

"Rin! Oi Rin! Hurry up and get down. There will be misunderstandings."

"Hmm? Well, it can't be helped."

Alright. Rin jumped down from my shoulders and used her hands to land before flipping forward. Amazing, she's practically the same as a cat.

"Rin-san...? Wasn't that against the rules...?" Cecilia said with a stiff smile on her beautiful face. Inside she was fuming at the Chinese girl's boldness and advantage…advantage that is called time..

On a side note, I'm explaining to the girls gathering here 'I don't provide such services'. Sigh, it's all because of Rin. It was like this any time in the past…Only back then it was holding hands and sharing lunch in middle school.

"Speaking of which, Cecilia, you definitely asked Ichika to do something for you, right? We're even now, aren't we?"

"Huh? She did? What did she ask Ichika-dono for?" asked Yukihana with a question mark above her head.

"No, that..."

"Huh? You didn't ask him to do something? Then, I'll-"

"I-I did! ICHIKA-SAN, HURRY OVER AND HELP ME APPLY SUNBLOCK!"

"""WHAAT(de gozaru?)!""" yelled Rin and Yukihana at the same time.

Oh boy, Cecilia you big mouth! Even I can tell this will cause a misunderstanding. Not if I am right, the mess was about to spill in about 10 sec-

"I'LL GET THE SUNBLOCK!"

It haven't been 10 second and it already a mess.

"I'LL GET THE BEACH MAT!"

Never mind.

"I'LL GET THE BEACH UMBRELLA!"

Just ignore it.

"I'LL WASH THE SUNBLOCK OFF THEN!"

"OIII! Since you already applied it, stop deliberately increasing my workload! " I yelled but the girls didn't heed my words.

SPLASH!

*sigh*

That girl just now jumped into the sea.

Oi oi….this is too much.

Anyway, the girls who gathered here because of Rin dispersed because of Cecilia.

"Ahem, I'll leave it to you then."

Cecilia gently takes off her sari. The action itself looked bewitching, causing my heart to skip a beat. I nervously scratched my eye-patch as she kneed down to her mat.

Alright! This is it!

"So…. erm...just the back, right?"

"If-If Ichika-san wants, you can apply it on the front as well."

So daring! But I am not sure…For a friend that kind of thing seems too much.

"No, no, I'll just apply it in the back."

"If that's the case-"

Cecilia suddenly undoes the swimsuit knot that's tied at the back and presses her breasts against her swimsuit as she lies face-down on the beach mat.

"I-I'm ready. Please rub, okay?"

"O-Okay..."

The swimsuit that was undone is now stuck between the beach mat and her body, as Cecilia's completely defenseless back is naked for show to me. The cleavage that's revealed under the armpit is distorted, and it's a little-no, extremely sexy.

In addition, maybe it's because she's pressing down, as her curvy buttocks aren't making me forget about them, and because the sari was blocking just now, I didn't notice that the lower part of her swimsuit revealed quite a lot.

Her straight legs are as pretty as ever, making me swallows my saliva unconsciously.

I did massaging for Chifuyu-nee in the past and I learned from that when applying lotions it is better to warm my hands to counter the coolness of the lotion. It brings less discomfort.

I rubbed my hands together for a bit and stretched and cracked my knuckles to make them flex and ready. I squeezed the sunblock on my palms, rubbed them warm until it got suitably warm before applying it on Cecilia.

I felt the smooth and supple skin against the rough palm of my hand. I felt the body's form beneath my hand and I rubbed and slightly massaged the muscles on her back and shoulder as I applied the lotion. I used the palm of my hand to smoothen the sunblock cream to spread around her shoulder and used the fingers and side of my hand to apply the lotion in circular motions. I repeated the process from above the shoulder and slowly traveled down the body.

I took extra care in the spine area by gently rubbing the sunblock and finally reached the butt…Ah…What should I do now?

"Ah? It feels warm Ichika-san…and very smooth…Have you done this before?"

"Applying sunblock is no different from applying massage oil or lotion, so I figured that it would be the same. Am I being too rough?"

"No! No no! It is fine Ichika-san. Ah…Mn...that's nice! Ichika-san, do the bottom part as well."

"Oi, I don't mind applying this on your legs, but your butt should be off limit right?"

"No, no...Since you already started rubbing it on me, please rub onto the parts my hands can't reach, including the butt."

"""WHAAAT!"""

I am in a bind. As a guy this is a like a god's gift to me. But as a gentleman, this is a prime example of no no.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is crazy! Hey master I dare you."_

_"…Ecchi…"_

Oh great my ISs are making fun of me. Before I could do anything Rin pushed me aside and kneed down before me. She had a mischievous look on her face as she reached for the bottle of sunblock's.

"Okay okay, I'll rub it for you, until you're all sticky." Said Rin with an evil smile on her face. Now I know she is about to do something that will backfire to me…Ah, it reminds me of the middle school days.

My old friend poured herself a handful of sunblock and started to apply on Cecilia's legs and reached her hands into her swim suits. As this was happening I could only gasp, for what I was seeing is something that is a step away from being a view that any men will kill to see…live.

_"Oi master, you are not so innocent after all."_ Teased Masurao with a smirk on her face. I can see an image of her in my mind wearing a wrapping and a fudoshi herself while smoking a pipe …Wait a freakin' minute! NO SMOKING IN MY MIND!

"….jiiiiiiiii…." Tama was not saying anything, but I can still feel the silent spirit's glance in the back of my mind.

"KYAH! Ri-Rin-san, why did you come here to me-IT-IT'S COLD!"

"What's the problem? Since you just need to apply sunblock, it's doesn't matter how you do it. I'll rub it on you." Said Rin with a devious smirk.

"Ahh, that's enough! Behave your-"

Cecilia stood up angrily to scold at Rin, however her sudden movement and her forgetfulness of her state of dress caused her swim suit top to slip off her and…revealing two melons that no men has seen before.

"…Dumplings."

Yep that's what I thought. In front of my eyes were two supple and big breasts that were exposed for all to see. Thank god, I was in front of her to cover her form other guys hanging around the beach. But damnnnn…It was very pale white and pink…Oh so pink. I felt the blood rushing into my head…Oh dear.

_"Master! Oh no it might be too much for him! Tama-Neechan!"_

_"…Checking pulse…Clear."_

I suddenly felt a jolt from my black dragon arm guard on my right as my IS in Standby mode shocked me slightly…I didn't know they could do that! Ok! Back to real world!

"KYAH!"

Cecilia ducked down, so embarrassed that her ears became red. She covered herself with her arms to hide her chest. She glared at Rin in anger.

"Ah...sorry."

"It-It-It's basically, saying sorry now, that's...RIN-SAN! I DEFINITELY WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Cecilia noticed my stare and she turned even redder. She instinctively lift her fist and her hand was covered with the soft glow of IS activation.

"Wait Cecilia! Don't-!"

KA POW!

A clean punch into the face.

A flawless strike that cut off all explanation and truth.

The power of youthful girls!

I was send flying into the sea…What did I do wrong?

* * *

><p>(Location change...In the water)<p>

This time, Rin and Yukihana to avoid Cecilia's rage dragged me into the water. The punch I received was already settled, as my body was tough like that.

"Oi oi, Rin that was not cool, how could you do that in a public place!' I scolded my old friend but ,as always, she waved it off as if it was nothing.

"Ah, don't worry, it was a prank."

"Rin-san, I don't think being topless in a beach with many strangers is an acceptable prank." Said Yukihana as she pedaled next to us. The wrapping binding her chest was still tightly bound as it secured her modesty.

"You worry too much Yukihana, relax more."

"You are missing the point of me scolding you." I told my friend, but I already knew it was useless. Rin is too much of a free spirit to be held down by words.

"It fine." Suddenly Rin went underwater and in a surprisingly skilled maneuver got behind Yukihana and reemerged…Perhaps, she has a reason to claim herself to be a mermaid in past life. She grabbed on to Yukihana as she reemerged.

"A mean prank is only a coin flip away from a funny and embarrassing prank that brings laugher. The deciding factor is the taste of audience."

With that word Rin masterfully ran her finger on Yukihana's binding and with a single tug found the knot of the cloth wrap.

"R-Rin-san!"

"MATTE! RIN!"

"ORA!" exclaimed Rin in an excited tone as she pulled the knot and…revealed another set of melons in front of me.

"…SHUUUUU!" Ah…There goes my nose bleed…

"RIN-SAN!

"Yeahaaaaaaa! You can't stop me!"

Yukihana's brown orbs swelled up with anime tears as her face became as red as her armor…I felt her 'Dou' Ki spiked unlike any other and she turned back to the shore and swam away leaving behind massive splashes and waves as she cut through the ocean in a blazing speed.

"NNOOOOOOO! MY BARE BODY WAS SEEN BY A MAN BEFORE MARRIAGE! I CANNOT BE A BRIDE ANYMORE!"

Yukihana blasted toward the shore in a neck breaking pace…Only later at night will she remember one of Japanese older legends and traditions…Woman who allowed another male to see her bare body before marriage…must marry that man to protect her honor.

"…Look at what you did. You made her cry." I turned to Rin. "Your prank went too far." I scolded her as I washed away the nose bleed…

_"Masurao! how much blood do I have left?"_

_"Sir! You have enough for a few more ero-moments."_

Well, it seems I am still ready to go.

_'Good job solider! Keep me posted!'_

_"Sir yes sir!"_ said Masurao with a mocking salute, but I thought it was cute of her.

_"…Aye."_ Was Tama's reply…She is so cute.

I turned back to Rin again.

"You are the class 1-2's Class Representative, you should know better."

"Ah, but…There is nothing I can say to make this go away huh."

I nodded to her conclusion. At least her brain is working fine.

As for Rin she had an apologetic look on her face…Good! She had better properly apologize later. Suddenly Rin shook her head side to side to rip of something I her mind and she splashed sea water at my face.

"Ah! What-! Rin, what are you-?"

"Hahahahaha! My behavior is one thing, but that is no excuse to be a bore in a beach! Hey Ichika! Let's have a race to that buoy over there. If you lose, you have to treat me to parfait at 'CRUISE!'(What? Wait a min-)-READY,(RIN!) GO!"

Rin blasted toward the buoy in an amazing speed, despite her small frame, she is trained by the Chinese military before enrolling to IS Gakuen…Her conditioning showed the result of her effort and training.

"Oh boy…But she didn't even warm up properly…Well…What could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>(A FEW moments later…Ok, a drowning later)<p>

"I spoke too soon. Of course it turns out his way, what was I thinking…Rin no baka." I muttered as I swam to the shore and slowly stood up.

I stepped out of the water while carrying a body on my back…It was alive by the way.

"Hey, Rin! Are you alright?" I asked my friend who was being carried by me truly after an accident in the water.

"GUHA! Ha ha! I-I'm alright..." coughed out Rin as she steadied herself.

"Really, didn't I tell you? It's because you didn't do your warm-ups properly."

"Tha-That's not it. I nearly drowned because, because of you..."

"Sure blame it on me. I am sure the global warming is my fault too."

"At least…You know it."

She is fine, since she is making up these lame ass jokes.

I settled her down and let her take a lungful of air. She seemed scared from the near drowning, but this is Rin. She will bounce back.

"Are you ok Rin-san?" asked Cecilia as she ran to us in a hurry.

"She just scared a bit; she will be fine with a little rest."

"Oh that is good. Ichika-san I'll bring her to her room. Akira-san please help me." She said this with a kind smile, but I felt a hint of frost in them…At least it isn't aimed at me.

A girl from class 1-2 nodded as she helped Cecilia pull/drag Rin away to her room.

"Huh? Wait! Ichika I am fine! Don't let them take me!" begged my old friend.

"Now now Rin-san…Let this Cecilia Alcott the Sora no Mei _HELP_ you with all my heart…Don't think you can get away."

I wish I could help, but I couldn't help her for one; she was just in an accident so a rest will settle her down. Two, I am being attacked by Yukihana out of nowhere…It seems she got her wrappings back together and is coming at me with a powerful fighting spirit driving her…I wonder why?

_"Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked… Ichika-dono saw me half naked…HE IS AN ACCOMPLICE WHETHER HE DID IT INTENTIONALY OR NOT! HE BETTER TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! BUT FIRST! FIGHT!"_

Yukihana did a double spin kick and dodged a punch by side step around me. She threw a powerful chop along with the spin for extra power.

_"FIGHTING MAKES EVERYTHING GO AWAY!"_

…For some reason her embarrassment and panic made her a little…irrational.

"Ichika-dono! This is your fault! I don't know how and why or truth for the matter, but it is easier if it is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" I screamed to her as I block her offending attacking by using my arm as a buffer to weaken her chop. I dropped to her torso level and in a lightning reflex did a low swipe kick to knock her over, but the Tiger's Cub jumped away with a graceful flip. I followed her jump with my own flip to trade blows in mid-air and as we land back on the floor.

POW!

Voosh!

BAM!

I jumped kicked the fudoshi wearing girl, however the Waka Tora managed to block the kick with a cross guard. The moment I landed the two of us crossed fists as we engaged in a furious fistfight. As both of our feet were submerged in the water, it slowed our footwork greatly. By what seems like a minor hindrance the two of us decided to engage in a fistfight that was not hindered by the water.

"You pick today of all days to fight me?'

"A true warrior never rests! A warrior who knows he will station shall forsake rest for a battle every moment of their life! Twenty four hours! Seven days a week!"

"What kind of manga did you get that cheesy quote from?"

I grabbed one of her punches by the arm and grabbed her hand with my other hand. I bend her arms by her joint in elbow and her arm. Then I twisted her hand by her joint and lift it slightly up to cause a powerful sting of pain from a simple lock.(Fangking2: I learned this from my Tae Kwon Do class and by glimpse it doesn't seem to hurt, but it hurts like a bitch.)

Normally this lock is a game breaker, but Yukihana is no common thug or a young student in a dojo. The moment she felt the pain, she used her one free hand not to cradle her pain, but used her hand to palm strike me in the chin. My head jerked back in pain. By accident, my lock was broken and Yukihana was free.

This is an opening that Yukihana will not fail to take advantage of.

Yukihana got on all four as she pounced me with all her body. Her tackle sent me into the water and the Tiger's club managed to straddle on my body.

"I got you now!" She yelled in triumph; however I bent my hips and legs to go around her body and squeezed as hard as I could. Yukihana let out a groan of pain as I squeezed her and I used her lack of focus to shift our position so that I will be on the top and her on the bottom.

"Like hell, I'll be pinned! If there is anything I am on top!"

Yukihana blushed.

"Ma-Matte! I am not ready! This is too soon!"

Huh? In a fight does she think I will give her chance to get ready?

"Mouuu! I am not going to be responsible to the result!" yelled Yukihana as she kicked her leg toward herself and by effect smashed my back with her flexible legs. Nevertheless, I was persistent as I held my position. Yukihana let out a shriek as she used both hands in a double palm strike to my torso and faced my hold on her to loosen. As I groaned in pain, which made me close my eye in pain, the fundoshi wearing girl rolled off and on her knee she throw a kick to my head, which I managed to block with my arm.

"Ghhh…You are more lively than usual!"

"It is the summer Ichika-dono! It is burning my spirit brighter than ever!"

Yukihana got up, but she had to raise her hand to block a chop from me, but was unable to block a low palm to her stomach, which forced her a few feet back. Yukihana flared her 'Dou' ki to her fist as she ran toward me to take offensive. In response, I too flared my Ki, which made my fudoshi's sari flip slightly in an invisible wind as I gather my focus on to my sword hand.

"ORRRAAAA! Hiban(Fire Seal)!"

"ICHIGEKI(One Strike!)!"

The two of us were about to clash, however…

"Byakurai(White Lightning!)!"

The two of us jumped away as a powerful sword strike that for some reason held no killing intent was slashed between us…This kind of sword strike…This was!

"Kojuro?" "Katakura-dono?"

"Please do pardon my rudeness Ichika-sama, Sanada-dono! However, I was commanded by Chifuyu-sama to be a counselor for the students with all the authority of a student teacher. It was her ladyship's command to prevent any fighting by the two of you. My lord, I am willing to accept any punishment for interfering with your fight, however…Chifuyu-sama's authority is…too much to refuse."

Ah…So he was pressured by Nee-chan. Not even the mighty Kojuro can refuse my sister's absolute command.

"It is fine Kojuro, It is fine. No one can truly refuse Nee-chan's command to begin with…Anyone beside Tabane-nee anyway. Be at ease, I once did command you to show my sister the equal loyalty you offered me. It is fine."

"Hahhh! This Katakura Kojuro is most grateful of my lord mercy and understanding! This stain in my honor I shall repay with all my soul!"

I nodded to him as I relaxed. If Kojuro is here to be the peacemaker under Chifuyu-nee's order than he holds my sister's will regarding the behaviors students should have and that includes me. He is much like an envoy of a foreign nation in ancient times. Much like how an envoy of a powerful nation holds the will of their emperor and equal to his will, right now Kojuro's action is will of my sister…Even if he is my retainer I am not willing to make him break his vow and order for that means going against nee-chan.

"Let's spar later Yukihana…I would like to fight in a dojo gi at least."

"I understand Ichika-dono, I feel kind of naked fighting like this."

_"You two are pretty much naked already…"_ Thought all those who witnessed the sudden fight.

I walked away from the water as I rolled my neck to get the stiffness out. Kojuro followed behind me as I walked away.

"Ah, Ichika, you're here!"

Having my name called up, I turn around to see Charl and-

"Huh? Who's this towel mummy?"

There's a super mysterious thing-it's covered completely in quite a few towels, from the head to the knees...what-what is this thing... Could it be…Something interesting and amusing to fight?

Behind me, Kojuro too had a weird expression on his face, but he resigned to expect any form of normality near me, so he didn't mind. He decided to kick back to watch the love comedy that is about to occur.

"Alright, come out now. It's alright."

"I-I'll decide whether it's alright..."

Hm? This voice...Laura? Laura Bodewig?

But why is it that the proud Laura sounded so cowardly? And Charl's trying to convince her. Hm, I don't know what's going on.

"Oh~ come on, it's rare for you to wear a swimsuit. Let Ichika see it!" said Charl as she tugged on the mummy's wrapping, but it was useless as the mummy was a resisting with every fiber in her being.

"Ho-Hold on, I need a bit of mental preparation as well..."

"Well-, you've been saying that for a while, and you still haven't come out. And since I helped out, he should have the right to see it as well, right?"

Speaking of which, Charl and Laura seem to be staying in the same room. Both of them were enemies who fought intensely in the incident last month, but now it seems that they're ordinary roommates with quite the good relationship. It is good to see rivals becoming good friends. In life, sometimes that is how all guys make good friends. Beat the crap out of each other for a while and then drink it away and become friends.

"Okay, Laura, if you don't want to show yourself, I'm going to play with Ichika and ignore you."

Hmmm? Attacking her insecurity? That is a good plan as any I guess.

"Wha-What?"

"Yeah, let's do it. Let's go Ichika."

After that, Charl grabbed my hand, and then leaned on my shoulder as she dragged me to the sea.

"Oi, will this work?"

Charl waved her finger at me.

"Sometimes it just needs a delicate touch of a woman to solve a problem Ichika. Drawing a sword isn't the answer for everything."

"Wa-Wait for me! I-I'll go!"

"See."

"I see your point, but that was not really delicate thou."

Charl lightly hit me on my chest, but her playful smile was reassuring.

"Humph-I'll take it off! I'll take it off!"

*Papapa!*

Several pieces of towel dropped down in an instant. Under the sun, Laura's dressed in a swimsuit. And as for that swimsuit-

The black swimsuit is decorated with a large number of laces. On first glance, it looks like a piece of sexy lingerie. Her hair that's usually not dolled up is now tied into ponytails on left and right side. Though it looks like she's imitating Rin's get up, in truth, Laura looks-really cute. Seeing her really insecure added that cuteness factor. In sort, she is….

"It's not weird at all! Right, Ichika?"

"Very moe…Huh? Oh, yeah! I was surprised, but this really suits you."

"WHA...!"

Did I say something unexpected? Laura seem to be taken aback by that as she paused for a while, her face all blushed.

"That-That's enough for courtesies..."

"No, I'm not just saying that at all. Right Charl?" I asked to confirm with my old roommate. The Bisho no Otome(Maiden of Faint Smile) gave the Kin no Yousei(Golden Fairy) her billion dollar smile as she nodded.

"Yup, I told her that she was cute, and yet she didn't believe me at all. By the way I helped design Laura's hairstyle! It's rare for her to wear a swimsuit, so she should of course look a little trendier."

"Oh. Therefore, that's how it is. Yeah, your swimsuit suits you well too, Charl."

"Uu, yeah! Thanks."

After I praised her, Charl fiddled with her hair looking embarrassed. The bracelet I bought for her yesterday as a gift was still glittering on her wrist.

"Won't that rust? Is it alright?"

"It's alright. I carefully did all sorts of anti-rust measures before coming here. After that, I'll use salt water to wash it. It's a rare thing that Ichika would give me something~"

Charl chuckled. It seems that she really likes it. It seems I have a good eye for gifts after all.

"Ichika."

"Hm?"

In a completely different voice from before, Laura's voice regained her usual calm.

"That's too despicable! You didn't buy a gift for me...well, I hope that you buy me one..."

"Gomen, gomen, How about this? I'll get you one if you have some day worth celebrating, like a birthday or something." I negotiated with the German girl and the silver haired fairy thought over in a cute thinking expression with a hum of 'Mmmmm.'

"Uu, I see. Then you must give me one if there's a chance! Promise!" said Laura as she pulled out her pinky finger. I smile as I locked my pinky finger with hers.

"I promise, with the honor of the tittle Doukugan Ryu, but the price can't be too high. I'm still a student and I don't want to ask Kojuro for money."

"Uu, but one day, you have to give me a gift worth three months' salary! I heard my squad mates say that in Japan, important gifts need to be worth that much money."

Arararara? It seems that the people making Laura mistaken about Japan are her comrades. Though it's not really wrong, it does feel that way.

"By the way, do you have anything you want? It doesn't seem like you really wear anything decorative."

"You're right. To be honest, I don't really have any interest in those sorts of things...bu-but, if you choose one for me, I'll be really happy no matter what it was."

"I see. Hmm, what should I get for you? A necklace...ah, your hairstyle now will reveal your ears. Earrings are suitable for you as well. I think it would be very cute."

"Cu-Cute...?"

The different hairstyle must have made Laura uneasy, right? She looks embarrassed because I said that as she intertwined her fingers.

"ORI-MU-RA-KUN!"

"WE JUST AGREED TO PLAY BEACH VOLLEYBALL!"

"WA- AGAINST ORIMU~ THAT'S GREAT!"

It's the girl I just agreed to play with and her friends, and that scantily dressed-san. For some reason, I feel that I should start remembering other people's names... Nah, later.

"Heh! Here, Orimura-kun!"

*Pa!* The beach volleyball flew to me. After receiving the ball, I confirmed the members beside me. I never really played volleyball, but I know the rules. Since we are at a beach, this is a good chance to play it.

"Alright then, after adding Charl and Laura, it'll be 3 on 3. OK, let's start!"

After hearing my reply, the two girls quickly began to expand the net, and the scantily dressed-san is drawing the boundary on the beach. Uwah, she's super slow.

"Then, we'll use the basic rules, okay? Maximum of 3 hits, no consecutive spikes, first to 10 gets the set!"

Rules are set…Let the game begin.

"Alright, you people can serve first."

I threw the ball over. The receiving girl's (Huh-should be Kushinada-san) eyes glowed.

"Hohoho, let me show you the Summer Devil of July's...ability!"

Summer Devil of July is it? Let's see how she deal with the Doukugan Ryu of Oshu!

She jumped for the serve! A clean hit with good speed and angle.

I ran up to it and managed to bunt it with my arm, but the angle was wrong!

"Watch me!"

Charl said that with a confident voice and good posture. As expected of the reliable honor student. I'll leave it to her then.

"There!" yelled Charl as she slid and hit the ball back up.

"Laura! Hit it!"

"Huh! WAH!"

With a 'thonk' I turn around and see that Charl chased after the ball and Laura with a red ball shape mark on her face, who by the way was standing there blankly.

"Are-Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Hey, what is wrong with you, Laura?"

"Cu-Cute...sa-said, that...I...UU!"

"…Still going about that?" I heard Charl muttered, but I didn't think too much on it.

"Oi? Laura? Are you okay?" I asked the fallen Gingan no Yousei (Golden Eyed Fairy) and the said girls' eyes focused on me.

"H-Huh? I-ICHIKA!"

For some reason, Laura blushed after seeing my face, and (Wahhhhh!)then ran off like a scared rabbit.

"Huh?...HEY! LAURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Even though I called her, Laura ran off into the water and caused a huge blast of water as she used her IS's thruster to blast away into the deep blue, leaving Charl, the three dumbfounded girls and me.

"Uu~hm, so it's that~ Orimu's Love Love Shroud of Crimson activated~"

The scantily dressed-san said. By the way, in this blazing sun she was wearing a fox costume that covers her entire body, with even the ears to boot…How does she stand it? Also, her taste would go along with Tabane-san as well?

"Uu...yeah, never mind. We'll play on. I'll check on Laura later."

"I agree~"

Though it became 2 on 3 now, that scantily dressed-san's clothes seem to have a negative effect, so we continued to play 2 on 2.

"TAKE THIS!"

"Ora!"

I bump up the volleyball into the air and Charl jumped up to spike the ball. I looked up at her from the side, and those breasts that bounced crazily when she jumped stunned me.

"Uu, no...speaking of which, Charl has quite the nice body…"

_"Master no ecchi…I Masurao has never been so insulted before! I who has the most fabulous body that you have ever imagined lose to that little girl! I do not accept this!"_

_"But you are what…less than a year old?"_

That is true, Masurao was made for my sake less than a half a year ago. She is by all mean, not even a year old.

_"Don't get technical master! Being a Woman is not determined by age, but maturity!"_

_"Hai, hai, I got it."_

I really don't get it, but it is better than to hear a lecture from her about the beauty of cyber woman.

Realizing this, my attention will be attraction, and when the opposing girls jumped up, their soft breasts would jiggle as well.

"..."

"What's wrong, Ichika?"

"No, nothing. Hey Charl, it's about time for lunch, right? What do you want to do later?"

"It isn't safe to swim after a full meal, so I plan to sun bath, what about you Ichika?"

"I would like to take a nap myself."

"I guess playing too much has its disadvantage huh…Oh! By the way, Ichika, which room are you staying in?"

"Ah-I want to know too!"

"Me too, me too!"

"I want to know too~ useless bed top information should be shared~"

That scantily dressed-san's words made everyone look awkward. Anyway, let's ignore her for now.

"I am sleeping with Nee-chan."

The excited looks of the girls up until now seemed to be frozen. It's like they stopped thinking due to the unexpected development. Or was it the wording? But what's wrong with it?

"Sle…Sleeping…With…"

"Yeah, I'll be in Chifuyu-Nee's teacher's room, so it's dangerous to look for me."

"So it is not ince-! Ye-Yeah...but we can meet Orimura-kun during lunch."

"Yeah! We don't have to enter the devil's lair-"

"Who's the devil?"

"!"

The girls jumped back in fright, but it was too late…My devilish-I mean majestic sister has arrived…In swimsuit.

"Nee-chan, you are late."

"Gave me a break you baka otouto, being a teacher is not easy."

Ah! The swimsuit she's wearing is the black sexy one that I picked for her…My heart is beating wildly as my senses were going into overdrive. Even though the hands on her waist aren't different from usual, there's a slight sense of sexiness the way I see it now. Not to mention she's got good looks like a model. Compared to the other girls, she has an overwhelming victory over them. She is such dangerous sister…I had better keep an eye out for any trash hitting on her!

However, despite my attempt to focus…my traitorous left eye turn to Chifuyu-Nee's sexy hips and busts…Nee-sama, your brother is a worm…

"...Ichika's drool is about to flow out."

"WHA...! CHAR-CHARL! WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! AHAHAHA..."

"You were enticed by it."

Ho! Well...I can't deny that.

"Alright, hurry up and go have lunch!"

"What about you, Nee-chan? Want something to bite? My treat."

"No need for that. I'm going to enjoy this really pitifully little free time."

Just as she said, the teachers don't seem like they have much free time. If that's the case, I don't want to delay her much.

"We'll go have lunch then. Don't attract any weird guys nee-chan."

"Do I look like a woman who allows worms to be near? Just follow the gathering time. Don't be late."

"Yes my oh so noble mistress."

I did a little bow and behind me, Kojuro did a bow as well. Then my group and I left for something to eat.

"Did you see Orimura-sensei's swimsuit? So pretty~ cool~"

"Ah~ I want to become like that as well."

"I don't think you have any hope."

"How would you know if you don't try?"

The students were debating furiously. I was positively happy to hear them praising nee-chan. She deserves all the praise and honor after all.

Truthfully, Chifuyu-nee is a symbol of beauty and power…Nothing like a simple model, but a crystallization of humanity's view of noble and beautiful woman everywhere. The very pinnacle of the goddess of war and beauty in mortal form.

"Ichika, is Orimura-sensei your type?"

"Huh? What are you saying out of blue Bisho no Otome?"

"Nothing, it's just that I find that your reaction on seeing our swimsuits was somewhat different."

Was I that obvious? Was my abnormal affection so easy to read? I need to more subtle.

"Sigh, there're so many enemies...and they're all so strong. It'll be even tougher with Orimura-sensei in the mix."

Rival? What rival? Does she meant our little personal IS group? Well, I guess being the representative of France, she views our friends as good people and as worthy enemies to best and surpass. I guess Chifuyu-nee is on the top of the list for all IS pilots…Not that they can reach her height mind you…Not when I am here to weed out the weaklings and face the strong.

"She's amazing, that's my sister…Unmatched and peerless under heaven and over earth…for now."

"...I get the feeling that Ichika's missing the point here."

"Huh? Really?"

"That's right. Sigh...You are a whole other level in terms of enemy too."

While we did team up before, I guess she wants to face me as well. A sentiment that I agree to. For a fighter like me a battle from those worthy truly is a gift.

Suddenly I heard something that caught my ear and I turned around.

What is going on now?

* * *

><p>In front of me, I saw three guys and two girls standing in the shade. It looks like the guys are talking to the girls, but the girls seemed uncomfortable.<p>

"You girls are from that IS academy right? Wanna hang out with us for a while?" A tall brunette said with a cocky smile.

'_Are those guys hitting on the girls? __That is rare to see since in Japan we lost many bold men."_

Since the IS came out, in Japan a major shift in gender power occurred, in other counties men are not treated as badly, but in Japan it is a nation run by women in all but name. Seeing as these guys are acting cocky, they must be foreigners.

"Come on, you girls seems bored and we can give you a real good time. Come with us to our hotel and we can party. What do you say?" A blonde man with sunglasses said as he leaned towards the girls. His action brought discomfort to the girls as they stepped back.

"Yeah yeah, let's go have fun somewhere else!" Another guy said with a lecherous grin on his face.

"W-We're really sorry but this is a class trip so we are not allowed to leave the beach right now." Said a blue haired girl while bowing in an apologetic manner. However, her meek action brought sneers and smirks to the faces of the foreigners as they approached more aggressively.

"Huh? Why not? Girls trust me, a stupid field trip is nothing compared to some fun with real men. I promise you won't regret it." A tall pale-skinned man said in a cocky voice.

"We really can't so please-"

Before the girl could finish her sentence, the blonde had grabbed her hand and held her there.

"Hey! Let go of my friend!" The other girl who had stayed because of fear screamed out.

"Oh come on, you'll have a good time with us. We'll be gentle for the first timers… won't we boys?" The brunette "asked" the other two men present.

""Heeeheeee""

_"Hmmm…__That's going too far__. I had better interfere before-_

"Oi! What are you brats doing to my students?" said Chifuyu-nee as she walked over to them.

The lecherous pigs openly stared and checked out my sister's figure and that alone boiled my blood.

*Crack!*

I flexed my fingers into claws.

"I-Ichika?"

"M-My lord?"

I didn't hear the concern from Kojuro or Charl as I watched the rude behaviors from those fearless boys.

"Hey baby…You are looking fine too. What do you say, wanna join in on the party too?"

Chifuyu-nee demonstrated a godly control of her emotions as she didn't kill the worm for his action…My sister is truly god sent.

"I am their teacher and I am warning you now to leave or suffer the consequences."

The lechers stared at my sister and started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man you~ baby, is a riot, So…what do you say? You , me, and a hotel with nice bed…I'll make it worth your time."

"Do I look like someone to associate with worms? Learn your place 17 year olds." Was my sister's bored answer…At first glance it is boredom written on her face, but underneath it…It is the fires of hell.

"You cocky bitch! What the fuck did you say!"

"Oh? Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Ah? You know what you big titty slut! Why don't you suck my-" before he finished that sentence I intervened.

I draped my arm around the blond speaker's neck and push him to me. "You know…You foreigners are either have balls made of brass iron to ignore your survival instinct or…You simply came to this country to die a horrible, horrible death that's befitting for a dog…So which is it?"

My tone was almost gentle, but that was simply me channeling y inner 'Sei' so that I do not commit first-rate murder in broad day light.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed the Blondie until in my hand a ball of light appeared and formed into a katana…It had the mark of demon on it…One of the six realm swords…Asurado of Demon Path.

"Your bravery is admirable, but your sense of reality is deplorable. You need your survival instinct if you want to be something more than a lowly trash in this world you know." I retorted in a bored tone with a slight hint of irritation as I held the guy's life on the tip of my blade.

"Ichika, what are you doing?"

"Simply saving you from the taint that is these pieces of trash and helping out schoolmates."

I slightly turned to the two girls that were being harassed before.

"Yo, you girls alright?"

"H-Hai, Orimura-kun."

"That is swell…That is fine."

"Hey…Hey, hey, hey! What the hell was that for? We were just asking them out, what's the deal with the sword!" the man whose head I was holding yelled in fear. Oh the feeling of fear…How nauseating and yet necessary. After all sense of fear is what keeps people alive and learns them to avoid danger…It is in a way a life saver…A life saver these guys should've paid more attention to…Too bad.

"The sword is called Asurado, a steel carbon katana that I treasure dearly…Wanna see how good I take care of it?"

"Hey! That eye patch, that look! He's that guy that was on the news a few months back." The one with the pale skinned one said in a surprised tone.

"You mean the one who can use an IS? He doesn't look so tough." The blonde guy remarked.

"Well…I am not the toughest yet, but…Compared to trash I am a heaven and you are the bugs that crawl in the dirt underneath."

"What did you say!"

"I will watch what I say if I were you…Even Buddha has limited patient and only forgives three times…Your ugly mugs and pathetic attitude before already earned you two strikes…One more and you are out."

"What the fuck are you going to do? Cut me? We are in a middle of a beach in broad day light you Japanese fuck face!"

I simply smiled as I tighten the grip on his neck and held my sword tighter.

"I see your point." I released him and pushed him to his friends; now that he is fee the Blondie looked more confident. He and his two buddies gathered tighter as they tried to intimidate us.

"…Kojuro."

"Hai!"

I lift my hand and from there was a wallet I snatched from the blond one's pocket. I opened the wallet and pulled out an ID and few other cards that h.

"Matthew Stone, age 18 and a foreign exchange student from US…A basketball lover from what this baseball card in his wallet shows…I am not impressed."

I tossed the ID and wallet to Kojuro.

"You know what to do."

"Hai."

We are not going to do much…Just use our connection to harass them…Japanese street thug style. Their faces and names are already taken care of…I'll leave it to Kojuro and the crew later to abuse them…With no permanent physical damage…Mental condition is not guaranteed to be at optimal sanity afterwards.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I hold a tight ship in terms of discipline on my turf. I am only dishing out the punishment."

"What! Who are hell do you think you are? A turf? Dream on you fucker!"

I shrugged as I turned to him.

"Me? Didn't you figured it out by my eye-patch? I am Doukugan Ryu Orimura Ichika, and as the moment I stepped onto this beach, it is now temporary part of the Oshu and my words became the law…Not the government or the law enforcement."

I glared down at the worms.

"Just be glade I do not sled blood in front of ladies…I have half a mind to cut you down for even speaking to my sister."

"Your sister?" I nodded to my sister.

"Oh that broad. Yeah she has a nice body. I can't wait to make her moan." Said the Blondie with a lecherous smirk. That boiled my blood very good, he just crossed a line that he shouldn't.

"Three…"

"Huh?"

"My patient…ran out."

My body rumpled in anger and rage as my IS responded to me. My body was covered in a soft glow as it revealed that I was in my IS suit. However, this is not my regular suit, but a custom model that I received days ago, but never wore until now.

I am now dressed in deep black and white form-fitting armor trimmed with silver tracing along my legs and waist, while interlocking silver plates over the shoulders and around my neck in a collar. My body was completely covered save for the hands and head.

(Imagine Lancer's outfit from FSN in different colors)

A combat type IS suit that has more patting and armor. It is built for flexibility and speed. A fine addition to my tools.

However, in my anger I did a partial summoning as my left arm was slowly being covered by black armor and the right half of my face was covered by my helmet and facemask. The torrent of red particles flew out of me form as they created my signature Shroud of Crimson, the Akakiri.

My sheer form and intimidating looks scared the crap out of those boys as they stumbled back in fear. I was not thinking rationally as I drew out a sword that was all jagged up and damaged from my armory. The sword in my hand was not for battle, but it was kept for the sake of ripping flesh apart, for this kind of occasion…I think I mention this sword before…oh well.

The Anti-Boyfriend sword has entered the stage…Now a blood bath is inevitable.

'Ghh…GRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" I roared out as the right side of my face that was covered by my helmet let off a red glow in my red eye. My anger clouded my senses as I slowly approached them to rip them into pieces.

"Wait! Don't! Don't come near me!"

"What the fuck man! We didn't mean any harm!"

"Forgive us! Mercy!"

However, their pleas fell on deaf ears. I am a distorted monster that lives for one person and that person alone…AS IF I'LL LET AN INSULT TO SOMEONE SO PERFECT GO UNPUNISHED!

"'Ghh…GRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

""""Ichika-sama!"""

""""ANIKI!""""

I didn't notice, but my crew came out of their trance as they held me back by grabbed all over me, but it proved to be useless as I forcefully took another step. Normally people would run in fear, but I used my sheer killing intent to freeze their sense of flight or fight…. They were too much of a trash to fight and a complete failure to let a killing intent to freeze their flight senses….Truly trash….They do not deserve to even glimpse at my sister, no, they don't even deserve to breath the same air as her.

I was about to spill blood until a voice reach into my mind.

"Ichika…That is enough, you IS is not a toy for this kind of situation…Do no disappoint me."

Disappoint? ME? Never! As if I'll disappoint her! It might make my heart burn in furry, but if it is her will…then I shall follow.

Voosh!

"Agh!"

I picked up the leading lecher and held him up high by his collar. My red shroud still on my person and it made my form looked bigger and intimating in close range.

"…It seems someone from above still has use for a sack of human waste like you…I would pray to them to not to run into me again…"

"Ahhh…Hai! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! JAPNANESE DUDES ARE CRAZY! KNOCKING ONE OF THESE JAPS GIRLS ISN'T WORTH IT!"

The three cowards ran away like dogs with their tails between the legs. Seeing this I calmed down, as my half materialized IS fades…To think I lose control so easily…I need more training.

"Ichika…"

"Hai."

"Using IS outside of training or competition is forbidden! Do not forget your IS is a weapon of Japanese government and military! To use them for personal manner that could have led to injury of any kind is unacceptable! You will receive your punishment for using your IS, however…Good job. It seems I raised a good man after all." Said my sister as she let out a small smile.

I smirked to her.

"Well, I am an Orimura after all. It comes with the territory."

This trip is getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? This is the Gospel ARC! I hope you all enjoyed the personal touch and please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20 A Gentle Summer Evening

This took sometime too, but it is here. I am now trying to juggle multiple fics, but they are coming up lively. They are all late because of massive amount I send it to my BETAs...Sorry.

Also, I like to remind the readers, that english is my thrid language, so don;t expect perfect grammar and structures. I know that there are alot of picky readers who focus on that, but I don't think mine is that bad...At least bad enough to affect the story.

Enjoy the ch20, and I promise to update THIS FIC sooner, because my beta said he can get it done by this week...I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch20 A Gentle Summer Evening…And the Declaration of War.<strong>

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

7:30pm

We are having our dinner in the large banquet hall.

"Ho? This is an impressive setting" I said out loud as I look around the hall.

The hall has the perfect collaboration of modern and traditional culture. Something that I don't expected when I arrived. After all, this is a traditional inn so I expected something that more traditional….

"Also, I didn't expect them to make so many sets of dishes for all of us." I let a small smile as I look at the food in the front of me.

"That's right"

I look at Charl who is sitting beside of me.

"IS Academy's really influential." Charl said as she nodded away.

Personally, I think that IS Academy have a high standard rather than influential but looking at Charl who smiling happily… I kept my mouth sealed.

Right now, she is dressed in a blue yukata like everyone here. I too was wearing a blue yukata with haori over it. We were sitting in a seiza position with a small individual table in front of us.

The dishes are sashimi and a small hotpot with a salad of mountain herbs, red miso soup and pickled vegetables. From my experience, the sashimi's actually made from a Thread-sail filefish, and there's even a fish liver to go with it.

How impressive, this is an expensive set elsewhere.

But, how about the taste?

After all, from my experience in culinary world an expensive food does not equal delicious food.

I raised my chopstick…

My first target…. The Sashimi.

But before I eat it…

First, put some wasabi in the corner of the soy sauce tray…

Second, swirl the wasabi around a bit using the chopsticks…

Third, pick up the sashimi and dip it in soy sauce tray…

And…

"Ahh, it's so delicious!" I said with a sense of euphoria," And this wasabiis real! How impressive, I always hated those paste wasabis in the stores, but this is a homemade one prepared with a lot of skill."

Ah….,It's perfect….

The taste…

The texture….

It's like….

"A real wasabi?" Charl asked me, bringing me back to my sense.

Phew… I almost lost it… thanks Charl.

"You don't know?" I asked and Charl shook her head a little.

"The wasabi sauce that's grounded directly through a wasabi root is a real wasabi. People made some marketing version that comes out like toothpaste in the super market, but these wasabis here are not altered to last long like the ones in the market. These are freshly made with good ingredients." I explained.

"Huh? Then the one at the school cafeteria is..."

I shook my head, "That's the manufactured version I was telling you about. The main ingredients are the wasabi root and horseradish. After coloring and mixing them, it will look and tastes like wasabi."

"Oh~ so this is a real one?"

"Yup."

"I see. Uu..." Charl said as she suddenly…Picked up the small green glob.

"A…" Before I could warn her, she swallowed it.

"U~...!"

As I expected, Charl pressed her nose as tears swelled up in her eyes.

What a silly thing to do.

I thought that wasabi was famous enough that foreigner would not making that mistake.

"Oi oi, Are you alright?"

"U-Um allbite..."

Charl forced her words out with her nose as she tried to force a smile. However, the smile wasn't too successful because of the tears in her eyes. That's too bad, because she looks cute when she is panicking like this.

"It-It's flavorful. Not bad...ni...ce."

"Now now, That's forcing it too much, isn't it?" I scolded her gently as I gave her a cup of water to ease her pain. Charl quickly took my cup and drank it down.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Wuaahhh…Ichika it burns…" Charl moaned out as she squirms in her seat. I gave her another cup of water, but it was in vain, as the spicy fury of the wasabi took their course. I remember my first time having wasabi with my dish and I too was not expecting the spicy taste…

What did Nee-chan do again?...Oh that's right.

I pat her on the head.

"Ehh?"

"Pain, pain go away, leave my little Charl with no ill. Pain, pain go away, leave my little Charl with a smile." I muttered to her just as Nee-chan did it for me…When she let her guard down.

"Uh…Ha…?" Charl's face suddenly got really red. It seems the wasabi was too hot for her after all.

"Charl? You should eat something else to wash way to sensation." I advised her.

"O-Okay…Thanks Ichika…" Charl said as she turned away.

(Charl POV)

"Waahhhhh! What is this? I-Ichika! This is too much! Everyone is watching!...Oh my! oh my! Mom! What should I do? I am soooooo happy right now." Charlotte thought as she melted by his warm touch and her ears drown out all other noise except Ichika's gentle song …Yep the pain is gone and it left her a shit eating grin…In her mind.

"Go Charl go!" The entire mini Charls chanted as they danced in cheerleader outfits as they cheered for their representative that hit the jackpot.

The mind of a maiden in love is a complex place indeed.

Leaving Charl to her celebrations, let's turn to our young flower from the island of Brittan.

"...Uu..."

By the sound of it, she is having a hard time.

Cecilia was sitting right next to Ichika for this dinner. She went through many challengers to get the place and she is not going to lose it. However sitting in seiza position is very difficult for someone who is not accustomed to it.

_"Oh the pain…But I can't …lose."_

"Are you alright, Cecilia? You don't look so good." Ichika said with a worried expression as he noticed her painful look.

"I...am...okay..."

Nevertheless, Ichika's expression didn't change as he noticed her lie. His single remaining left eye observed the shaking in her legs and the tensed form of her body with critical analysis.

His gaze really didn't help her trembling form.

_"Oh that Ichika-san, he is too sharp with unnecessary things!"_ Cecilia thought as she drank some miso soup from her bowl.

_"How could someone be so sharp but also dull at the same time…" _Cecilia lamented as she put back her bowl. Nevertheless, that is also one of Ichika charms…. However, sometimes she hopes that he not that dull to not realizing her feeling for him.

"Cecilia, if you can't sit like that, shouldn't you move over to the dinner tables over there? Many of our classmates are there. You don't have to be embarrassed about it, you know?"

Now, that`s not the solution she likes because she had to argue and fight all those girls from before and to give up now will tarnish her pride! She is Cecilia Alcott! She will not bow to pain!

...Oww

"I'm-I'm alright...compared to the effort I spent just to get this seat, this is a trivial thing..."

Yup, trivial things…. No pain, no gain…

"Hm? Get a seat?" Ichika-san asked with a raised eye brow…

Better change the subject.

"Ichika-san, girls consider about a lot of things."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She hopes that that will buy her some time to get used to…

"Cecilia."

"I'm not going there." She replied with certainty. She is a woman of pride, so what she said first is her path of action!

"Very well. I of all people understand the value of pride, but you can't eat anything like this, right? That is being too stubborn over nothing. Do I need to feed you like what I did to Cha-"

"I-Ichika!"

"-Sorry."

Charl scolded Ichika for his slip but it was too late.

Feed you…That were all she heard. If that is the case…she will be fed by Ichika-san like how couples do it…Oh MY!

"I-Ichika-san, was what you said true!"

"Huh-at that time, Charl wasn't feeling..."

"FORGET ABOUT CHARLOTTE-SAN! YOU-YOU SAID...YOU-YOU'D FEED ME...!"

"Uu…yeah."

"Ohh…Th-That's right! Mn, mnn! It will be rude to the chefs if we waste such a delicious meal! In addition, you said you would do it. A man must not say such things lightly to a lady so I will make sure you live up to it." said Cecilia as she passed him the chopsticks.

She is going to be fed by him and there is no way the others can stop her!

(Rin POV)

"That witch…" Rin muttered as she snapped her chopsticks in rage.

Oh, she knows that Cecilia will took an advantage of her position tonight, but to think Ichika would offered a prize like that…That baka…

"You may have won the battle Cecilia, but not the war." Rin swore as she chewed her share of Sashimi like an angry lioness would chew her meat.

(Houki POV)

_"That…That baka! What is he doing? He! IS he doing what I think he is doing? Why that &%$#*! He better make it up to me! I am his first childhood friend! I should have priority over the others!"_ Houki thought as she took a piece of fish and ate it with vigor.

"My sword may have been shattered, but for war there is always another sword!"

(Laura POV)

"Hmmm….That is an effective frontal assault…She even found an unexpected prize." Laura muttered from her table.

The one eyed girl felt that she has won a great deal during the day, so she did not fought the complex battle for the seat next to Ichika…She could always get to him next time.

_"A wise general doesn't pursue too deep into enemy territory. A skilled general never antagonize the cornered enemy too much…Sun Tzu, it seems while your strategy was sound, but fortune was on the side of the British."_ Laura thought as she eased her lost to the prize, but content with her share of victory to not feel the greed.

(Yukihana POV)

_"This is a blunder! How could I have lost to her…It was the coupon to that salon she bribed me with! Curse you Cecilia Alcott! I will have my revenge!"_ the Kai no Waka Tora thought as she ate her meal with vigor of a samurai in a middle of battle or tiger…..

She may lose this round.

However, she is going to use this coupon to her advantage.

_"Just you wait Cecilia-san! When those miracle workers are done with my nails and skin, I will be able to steal and beat Ichika to be mine!"_ Yukihana thought, not realizing her irrational thought was rather flawed…Polished skin and nails wouldn't help in a fight after all. But she is on the right track…Beating him will work after all.

(Charl POV)

_"Ha ha…Already done that…when we were alone~ I'll allow you this small victory. However, remember that it was I who has done this first, so ha! And now, back to the song._" Charl thought as she pressed the imaginary player in her mind.

_"Pain, pain go away, leave my little Charl with no ill. Pain, pain go away, leave my little Charl with a smile…" _

Ah…she is at peace.

(Ichika POV)

Once I received the chopsticks, I turned to her.

"Do you dare to eat wasabi, Cecilia?"

"Just a little."

I nodded to her demand.

I mixed the wasabi in her soy sauce tray just like what I have done to mine.

Then I picked and dipped the piece of the fish in the soy sauce tray.

I lifted up my chopstick and cradled the fish with the bottom of my palm. I turned my body so that I faced Cecilia and smiled.

"Here."

"O-Ok, okay. Ah-" Cecilia opened her red lips and I placed the sashimi into her mouth. She closed her mouth and blushed as she chewed.

"How is it?"

"Very delicious hohohoho." Cecilia replied with a smile. That is good. I was about to pick up another one for her, when the trouble began.

"AHHH! YOU'RE TOO SNEAKY, CECILIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"YOU ACTUALLY LET ORIMURA-KUN FEED YOU! YOU'RE DESPICABLE!"

"CRAFTY! SINISTER! BLACK-HEARTED!"

Well it was expected to be found out. After all, we are facing each other and in we are sitting in a row so it was impossible to hide our action.

"That, that's not crafty! That's the privilege of sitting beside him!" said Cecilia as many others agreed to her call.

"THAT'S CALLED BEING SINISTER!"

"ORIMURA-KUN, I WANT IT TOO!"

"HURRY UP, HURRY UP!"

"AHM-MMN!"

A group of girls opened their mouths at the same time. What, are you all nestlings! I did not sign up to be a mother bird! Or a bird….I am a Dragon, the Doukugan Ryu!

However, before things become ugly the sound of sliding door rolling alerting everyone.

My savior has arrived…And she had a scowl on her pretty face.

"Why can't all of you eat your meals quietly?" Chifuyu-nee commanded as her voice froze all actions.

Truly the mistress of IS Gakuen.

"Yo…Nee-chan!"

"Seems like all of you are rather energetic, right? Very good...well, 50km should be alright, so go run a round on the beach and come back, is that alright?" Chifuyu-nee asked or ordered with a nasty smile on her face.

""NONONO! PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT! WE'LL EAT OBEDIENTLY!""

After saying that, everyone immediately returned to their seats. Upon seeing this, Chifuyu-nee stared at me. "Orimura, stop creating commotions. It'll be troublesome to control them."

"Oi oi, I am a victim here. You could show some mercy to me, nee-chan."

Chifuyu-nee's reply was to kick me slightly and left for her own dinner table with other teachers.

After she left I turned to Cecilia with a small smile.

"That's how it is, Cecilia. Sister's order is absolute. Sorry..."

"...Hmmmm…" Oh boy, she is not happy. "I got it, alright? I got it! Ichika-san values his sister the most." Cecilia said with a cute pout.

Hm...seems like I really made her angry-oh, that's right.

"To make up for it, Cecilia, come over to my room."

After I said that softly, Cecilia blinked.

"Later to your room...? That means…"

Cecilia has struck gold!

"Ah…That was good." Ichika said as he drank a bottle of Onsen milk. He just finished his bath in the open-air hot spring and recently returned to his room. He stretched his arms as he relaxed.

_"Kojuro called few minutes ago to tell how the boys are partying somewhere else…It is too bad I can't join them…At least not with Nee-chan keeping her eyes on me."_ Ichika thought as he sat down on a chair and enjoy the silence.

"Huh? You're alone? You didn't bring a girl with you? How uninteresting."

Ichika turned to the door to find his sister who too recently took her bath and came back. Her hastily dried wet black hair caused her allure to be even more brilliant…She is such a beautiful treasure.

"Hey, Chifuyu-nee." He called out to her while he removed his haori and rubbed his hands.

She glared at him, sharply.

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

Ichika walked behind her, grabbed her yukata top, and slide it off slightly.

"What's the problem, there is no one here but us." Ichika said as he slowly pushed her to her knee and to the futon.

"There's only the two of us left, and we just bathed, and we haven't done it for a long time…Let me enjoy this" Ichika said as he got closer to her and Chifuyu let out a moan soon after.

* * *

><p>(Anime version what happened in Cecilia room)<p>

* * *

><p>"Uu, uu...that was too much..." Cecilia moaned as she left the molesters in her room and headed toward Ichika's room. Having been harassed badly by the other girls, Cecilia looked thoroughly worn out as she walks on the corridor.<p>

"My underwear is not lewd…Just mature." Cecilia said to herself, however the idea of going to Ichika's room was too much for her and she smiled. Thinking about this, all the damage and fatigue she suffered up until now disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the ruffled yukata recovered in just a few seconds.

"I-I need to adjust my voice too. Mn, mnn."

Her excitement caused her to walk like the breeze, moving faster as if she was dancing as she moved towards her destination.

However-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

She saw her five friends in front of Ichika's room door. Their ears were pointed toward the door as they eavesdropped on the noises from the inside.

"Minna(Everyone)? What are you all-"

"Shh!"

With Rin hushed her, Cecilia immediately quieted down.

Not understanding what was going on, she suddenly heard some voices from behind the door.

"Chifuyu-nee, you're a bit tense because you haven't done it in a long time?"

It was Ichika-san's voice.

"How is it possible, idiot-mm! A-A little more forceful..."

"A little more forceful? My my, sister you are a glutton for pain. Fufufufufu…Let's see how much force you can take until you are satisfied…If you ever get to rest."

"Ah! Ah ah ah…It feels.. I-Ichika..!"

"Yes yes, how about...there?"

"Ah! Th-There, there's...no good, UU! So warm! It is reaching all the right places! I-Ichika you little devil…How much did you practice?"

"Hmmm? I have many willing people to practice on…Let's see... There's quite a bit of fatigue you've accumulated...Is it…here?"

"AHHH! Oh god! Oh God! I-Ichika…Ah! Ha..Ohhh! I am…I am…!"

"Tell me what you want Chifuyu-nee…and asked nicely."

"P-Please…I…"

"Hmm? The great Orimura Chifuyu…begging…Oh my, this is very satisfying…Here."

"Ahhh! Hah…Ghah! Hahhh!"

...

"Wh-Wha-What's going on...?" asked Cecilia as her mouth trembled and forced a smile as she asked. However, she only got the silent response of the other five.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

All the other girls looked dead serious like they hadn't slept the entire night.

"Well well sister…You held it well, but let's see how you deal with this…"

"Wait! Huff huff…Hold on, Ichika."

Their conversation was interrupted. Just as the three people with their ears at the door felt that, it was weird-

*PAM!*

"""Eeek!""" The girls shouted as the door to the door slid opened out of nowhere.

"What are you idiots doing?" Orimura Chifuyu asked as she redressed herself and displayed a red blush on her face.

"There is a good reason for this."

"Ah! I was lost and…"

"Good evening, Orimura-sensei..."

"Instructor! I was in the middle of eav-"

"Bye...bye bye, Orimura-sensei!"

The five girls intended to escape like rabbits, but they were playing on top of Buddha's palm. With a successful throw, Chifuyu managed to throw Ichika's Rokuso like spears and managed to nail their clothes on to the wall. Some of them she stopped by stepping on their clothes and another by her sleeve.

"I can't allow eavesdropping. But since you're here, come in."

"""WHAAT!"""

As the girls were dragged in.

Ichika poked his head toward them.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Well you see…" one of them tried to excuse herself, but Ichika waved her off.

"Its fine, Hey Cecilia, you are late. Let's get started."

"Eeeh? But everyone is here and…" Cecilia shuttered at Ichika's bold claim.

"It is fine, I don't mind them watching. It is actually better; it might be a learning experience for them." Ichika said with a smile on his face.

"Eeeeeh!"

* * *

><p>"Well this was not what I expected…" Cecilia mumbled as she laid down on the futon with Ichika massaging her back. While her maidenhood was not taken by her crush in front of her peer and friends, but she was experiencing a first class massage.<p>

"Do you feel anything wrong?" Ichika asked as he gently rubbed and rolled the muscle and flesh on her back as he slowly traveled down her spine. Since he saw her with less clothes and more skin during the beach time, our Doukugan Ryu was not as nervous as he could have been.

"It is wonderful desu."

"That is good." Ichika said as he moved further down as he rubbed her legs and later to the sole of her feet. He circled and rubbed all the right part to maximize the relaxation and relieve her of all her pent up stress and pain.

His hand glow and shone in the light as the massage oil he applied on his hand glistered against the light. As a martial artist Ichika studied many branches of fighting art and naturally he ran into the oldest recorded in history…India's Kalari Payattu.

While the martial art itself was unsuited for Ichika's rough and powerful combat style, but its teaching suit him just fine.

The knowledge of the Kalari massage became a great asset whenever he was hurt or his family or friends needed it. While he was not experienced Guru who understood all the pressure points and chakra points to heal their patients perfectly, he was capable of performing its basic function. The relaxation, rejuvenation, and improvement of the human body.

He felt Cecilia's body on the palm of his hand and he rubbed and relaxed all the clusters of muscles and helped her blood flow by following her veins and vessels.

The pinnacle of this skill would allow the patients to fall asleep, because of the relaxation is too much to resist.

"Mn...I really...feel like sleeping..." Cecilia thought as her mind wondered off every now and then.

Suddenly, she smelt a male's scent on the bed sheet she's lying on. The musky and sweaty smell…This is a smell of a man huh? It was making her head even drowsier…Wait a moment…This is Ichika-san's scent!

That thought caused her heart to beat wildly again.

"Such a wonderful smell.." Cecilia thought as she was about to fall asleep with the scent, until suddenly-

*Grope!* *Grope!* *Grope!*

"!"

A hand! A hand roughly groped her butt!

"I-Ichika-san!" Cecilia shouted as she woke up fully and turned around.

"Yo-you precocious brat." Chifuyu said as he pulled up Cecilia's rob top see her black panties.

"Wearing such underwear that really doesn't match your age. And it's black too."

"HUH...KYAAAAAHHHH!"

Chifuyu revealed Cecilia's secret weapon of the day as it was displayed proudly. It was black laced 'special underwear' with extremely little cloth. Both sides were tied using strings, and it looked like it was designed to be taken off easily.

"...Oi…Nee-chan that is too mean don't ya know?"

"I don't know I think it's cute." a voice said out of nowhere.

From Ichika's dragon bracelet came out a red haired woman with a playful smirk on her face.

"Ah? You haven't been out in ages Masurao. What is the occasion?" This was true. While Masurao can communicate and materialize in the real world, she remained within her confinement and talked to Ichika through mental means.

"I simply thought Cecilia and I could talk about what kind of underwear's may turn you on master." Masurao said in a matter of fact tone.

"There is no need!" Ichika said as he turned away in embarrassment. When Cecilia heard Masurao's perverse suggestion she was actually tempted to ask, but she then realized her state of clothes.

"SEN-SEN-SENSEI! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" She shouted out while blushing. Chifuyu snorted as she let her go.

"Oh my, to think that you would expect to do such an erotic thing in front of a teacher. You 15-year-old girl. And you Masurao! Don't corrupt my brother."

"E-ER-ERO-EROTIC...!"

However Masurao waved her hands as she smiled in assuring manner.

"I assure you…He has been thoroughly corrupted to suit my taste…(Looks at Chifuyu) Or is it yours? Who cares, he just need to taste a sample of a woman's body and he is-" She was cut off as Houki stood up and punched the hologram in the face, which caused it to fizz.

"Enough, out of you! You evil spirit!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! If you want to blame someone, blame master's sexual view and that damned mother of mine!"

"Excuse me, I would like to know my wife's preference…" Laura said with a poker face.

"Laura! That's too…" Charl said as she debated whether or not to peek into the knowledge from someone who lives in Ichika's head.

"Wow, I am envious of your straight forwardness…Or is it your lack of common sense?" Rin said with a mocking tone.

"What was that?"

As this group of girls got into an all-out chat, a certain samurai maiden decided to strike up a conversation from the source directly.

"Wow, Ichika-dono, that was Kalari Payattu was it not? Very impressive."

"While the massage is from that branch of art, but not the martial art." Ichika replied while shyly scratched the back of his head.

As the talking got louder, a certain teacher was getting annoyed.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT! UP!"

By her command, all the students shut up immediately. There was absolutely no noise as they all had deer caught by headlight look on their face.

The silence was deafening until…

"…**Hikari o kazashite tamerai o keshita…****"** It was ichika's ringtone music.

"Hai? Moshimoshi…Ah it's you Kojuro what is it?...WHAT! YOU GUYS GOT INTO A FIGHT? WITH WHO?...LOCAL YAKUZA?...DID YOU GUYS AT LEAST WON?...Good job Kojuro…Alright, I'll be there in a bit." He hung up the phone and turned to his sister.

"Chifuyu-nee, I got to-"

"JUST!...Go…I swear to god, if I hear about you from the police, I will…" she left that threat left unsaid.

"Hai!" Ichika said as he picked up his jacket.

"I'll be back soon, you girls have a nice talk and good night!" Ichika said as he ran outside…Into an all-out war with the local gangs..…Be honest, you'd also pick the gang fight over that situation.

As soon as he left the room got quiet and all the girls remained silent as Chifuyu turned to them.

"Now that he is gone…I think you girls and I have a lot to talk about."

The girls felt a sense of dread filling their heart.

* * *

><p>(Few drinks of non-alcohols and beers for Chifuyu later)<p>

"So, let's get to the main point." Chifuyu said with a serious tone. Before this, the girls and their teacher had a relatively pleasant conversation; however, the change of tone ruined their shaky, but okay tension.

"I just want to ask this…Why do you girls want my brother?"

The girls had uneasy and shy looks on their faces as they fidgeted. However, the super teacher was relentless.

"True he cooks, cleans, and washes. He gives great massages and he is a great looking guy, but he is hardly a boyfriend material is he?"

"Well…Ichika is…Ichika?" Rin said with a light laugh.

"I mean he is a battle maniac. He seeks conflict over love and he is as sensitive as a rock. Do you girls really think he will be a great boyfriend?"

"Ichika still means well! He is gentle and kind and very considerate!" Charl defended, but her resolve weakened as Chifuyu laid her eyes on her.

"He is cocky and brash. He is taught to be respectful and a gentleman, but he will always head toward where blood is spilled and where a fight has occurred. Don't tell me you don't see it."

While Chifuyu scolded Charl, Yukihana interfered.

"What is wrong with finding conflict? This Yukihana loudly can say that she met and fell for Ichika-dono is the midst of battle."

Chifuyu-turned to her.

"Sanada Yukihana…truly perhaps you suit my brother the most. Your twisted sense for battle and power go side by side."

By her words, Yukihana puffed her chest out and other girls looked envious.

"However you are also the worst match for him…No, it is more like you will never stand by his side as a woman."

"WHAT!" exclaimed all the girls, but Yukihana's protest was the loudest.

"You may fit the bill as the most likely person to be acknowledge by Ichika, but it will not be as a girl, but as a warrior. He will only see Sanada Yukihana, the Kai no Wakatora, not Sanada Yukihana, the girl."

Chifuyu turned to all of them.

"My brother is a distorted guy, he doesn't see love or relationships, but comrades and rivals. He only looks forward, never back to those who walk alongside him…He is too goal driven."

All the girls silently thought over her words and remembered his declaration at the mall, that day…During the banquet of the Kings.

_"My goal is to conquer the world for one thing I desire! This is my way of the king!"_

That was what he said…He is a fighter who desires to conquer the world…But he never revealed for who…But deep inside they all figured it out.

"…Your words may be true Orimura-sensei…However…" Chifuyu turned to Houki.

"I don't wish to give up on Ichika…Someone who accepted and saw me as who I am…" the Samurai girl said as her face was that of a samurai ready to die for something special.

"I don't wish to give up on Ichika, for I stood by his side during his rise to power and as a man." Rin said with her eyes full of resolve.

"I don't want to give up on Ichika-san, who opened my narrow and prideful view and allowed me to see the world from the view of the sky." Cecilia said while waved off a strand of her hair.

"I don't wish to give up on the man, who swore to protect me and who allowed me to stand by his side." Charlotte said with her face filled with conviction.

"I will make him my bride…The man who given me a new purpose to live on as Laura Bodewig." the German girl said.

"I will never stop attaining Ichika-dono! A warrior who moved my very soul to cry out!" Yukihana finished as her ever-resolved brown eyes stared into Chifuyu's own.

Chifuyu stared into their resolved faces and sighed.

"You girls are gluttonous for hardship…This path might be more dangerous than you know."

The resolved eyes didn't turn away.

"…As a woman, I will never help another or urge another in a foolish quest, but let me clue you little birds in on a fact."

The girls paid her with all their attention.

"To make Ichika fall in love, you need more than a pretty face and a sexy body. Your looks and history means little in matters to attaining his love. I assure you, spreading your legs open for him will not make him fall for you." Chifuyu said as she judged their reaction. "Ichika seeks something simple and at the same time very complicated in a girl. And that thing is…"

The girls leaned in closer.

"…Power…He seeks a woman who is powerful."

Chifuyu's aura suddenly got a lot colder.

"He is like a wild beast with no restrain and control, but if one is strong enough…One can tame even the most ferocious beast."

She took a drink from her beer and turned back to the girls.

"He is a strange one alright…It is like he is turned on by the idea of someone able to tame him…To control him and able to overpower him…And guess what…" She put down her drink with a clank!

The sound of metal can hit the table echoed in the heart of all the girls.

"In his whole life, there has never been a girl stronger than I. I am the only woman in the world who managed to tame him and not gotten tamed in return…In a way, if you want him to worship you and devote his entire being to you and you alone…You just have to be stronger than the one who had him now…Which is me."

She stared into the eyes of her students. "Like I said…It is simple and yet very…very complicated."

"The condition to claim him is simple, be powerful. However being powerful means that you not only needs to be stronger than Ichika himself which is already a huge challenge, but you also have to be stronger than the one who already tamed him…Do you believe you girls can reach up to me without being burnt away?"

At that very moment, the girls realized that this woman in front of them is the final boss in their quest for love…The most powerful woman in the world…Orimura Chifuyu. She is known for her power and skill as an IS pilot and someone who actually abandoned her throne as if it meant nothing…It seems she had another title to go by now…

The Dragon Tamer.

Chifuyu's eyes analyzed and pierced into all the girls very soul. It was as if she could read their mind with her glance alone. Her gaze held such a pressure that the girls felt a powerful sense of fear run deep into the corners of their hearts.

"I will not stop you girls from following your heart and soul, but I am going to make this clear…I am not going to let him go without a fight. I have always had him…Ever since he was a little baby, his world was me…You want him…then you have to be greater than me." She stared with the piercing gaze of a sharpened katana.

"Only the strongest can claim the man aiming to be the strongest under the heavens and above the earth. This title and position may break you before you can even reach for it."

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed.

"Do you feel that you are the strongest of your era to match me? Well?...Do you?

This was a challenge.

She was confident enough to declare this in the open to all the girls that have strong feelings for him and that had a significant impact on his life to matter.

This is a challenge the girls cannot and will not refuse….

Orimura Ichika can only be claimed when Orimura Chifuyu has been defeated. She is a height that all now will have to measure up to and surpass it.

None of the girls spoke up, but their eyes held all the answers.

They might not fit the bill now…But they will get there one way or the other. Their deadly staring match continued as it seemed as time slowed down, but it was cut off by Chifuyu's voice.

"You girls should go back to your rooms now. You guys have class tomorrow."

"…Hai, Orimura sensei."

One by one, the girls silently left the room. Their spirits weren't so high, but their resolves are more solid than ever. This challenge issued by their teacher…They swear to overcome it!

_"Ichika…If you want your woman to be the strongest…Than I will be her! I can start this by attaining that…Sister, for the first time your little sister begs you…let your Akatsubaki be strong enough to let me claim him!"_

_"Chifuyu-san, I stood by that blockhead longer than any other of other girls here…If there is anyone that can take him it's me! The one Ichika titled Tenryuji! The Great Dragon Goddess!"_

_"I was deaf and blind to this world until he opened my eyes and showed me that I was a caged bird…Now that he freed me from my bondages I am a bird in the sky that sees all! I am Sora no Me! This Cecilia Alcott will definitely steal Ichika-san's heart and claim it as my own!"_

**(I realize the Mei is not the word for 'eye' but 'Me.' I will not be going over all of my past chapter to fix this. I lost all the original copies of my work when my computer was fried.)**

_"Ichika gave me hope and sheltered me without asking anything in return…He said if there is nowhere for me to go, then I should stand by him…Orimura-sensei, I will show you that power alone is not the answer! Ichika…I will be the one to tame him! I swear in the title of Bishou no Otome!"_

_"Instructor…Both you and Ichika have shown me that I should to true to myself and be Laura Bodewig…it was you two who allowed me to be the me that stands here today…Instructor, this Kingan no Yousei will not give up! You taught me how to fight and Ichika taught me how to be greater than what I was! Now! I will learn how to tame Ichika and make him my bride!"_

_"Orimura-dono, my warrior heart sings at your declaration! Very well! To this Sanada Yukihana, there is no such thing as 'Giving up!' Your words change nothing as I always desire to be stronger than Ichika-san, and now I will aim to surpass you as well! I Sanada Genjirou Yukihana will claim Orimura Ichika as my own!"_

A great new goal is set for the young maidens of IS Gakuen…This goal will be the ultimate challenge for these girls to aim for.

* * *

><p>(Few Hours later.)<p>

Chifuyu was lying on her futon, with her brother across her. It seems he solved whatever the gang related problems were and returned without a scratch…Only a bit dried blood on his jacket that she was sure it was not his.

She looked at his sleeping face, which was rather cute, as he is not constantly trying to maintain a tough face as he sleeps. Without his eye-patch, he looks peaceful in the bed.

She slowly got off her bed and walked toward her brother. She kneeled down to get closer to Ichika and patted his hair.

"You silly boy…Being so bright to attract so much moths…Don't you know that those girls will be burned by being next to you? They need to be strong to claim your and that means being stronger than me…You know I am the strongest…I will never let that position slip from my hand Ichika…Never." Chifuyu said as her finger lingered around his artificial right eye.

Every time she looked at his eye-patch, the sense of guilt resurfaced, but she also felt warmth and love…

He is scarred forever because of her, because he fights and lives for her…All for her, not for any other.

"I guess I was lying a little to those girls when I said I tamed you, the truth is… I was also got tamed by you…" Chifuyu muttered as she leaned down and kissed her brother on his lips. He moaned in pleasure and her heart jumped at the thought of him being pleased by her mouth alone…What if she offers her bod-!

No! Don't go that far!...He is all hers…There is no need to cross that line…yet.

"You girls can chase him, but he is mine…Like a monkey hops for the moon through its reflection across the water…You girls only get to watch…Oh god, forgive me, but I will not let him go…He is mine, he always been mine alone…please let me…please don't let him leave me." Chifuyu muttered as she lay next to her brother.

She is his sister…This was still allowed.

"My feeling for you is a grave sin and wrongness…But Ichika…A king is allowed to have everything he wants right? So get strong soon…Until then I can only help myself with nibbles." Chifuyu muttered as she licked Ichika's lips. Her face blushed, as she tasted her brother's mouth. It will be so, so easy to force her tongue in…Just a taste will be fine, but she resisted the temptation.

Her heart quickened and its beating became rapid as her body gotten warm.

She reached into her Yukata pants and reached for her private parts. She felt her secret valley getting wet as she silently moaned. She was so glad she managed to slip a sleeping pill into Ichika's nighttime cup of water when he asked for one.

The normally sensitive and sharp Ichika will notice something like this, but his senses are clouded and he is deep asleep. Now he is completely under her mercy. His sleeping body didn't resist the sense of pleasure as he moaned in his sleep.

She licked and sucked on his lips and slowly traveled lower to kiss his neck and his chest. She felt herself underneath her clothes and worked herself to pleasure. Her wetness increased as her mind filled with taboo thoughts and the idea of them breaking in a furry of passion.

"Ah, ha ha…Ichika…I am so sorry…Your sister is a sinful person." Chifuyu moaned as she desperately resisted raping her brother. Chifuyu grabbed hold of Ichika's hand and put his index finger into her mouth. She sucked on her brother's finger while moaning into it.

"I-Ichika…All for you…Forever for you alone…My body and my soul…It is for you and for you alone….So please…Take notice…Make me your own as you are mine…" Chifuyu said as her face blushed a deep red and her eyes tear up in pleasure by the forbidden romance.

Her sinful pleasure last through the night. Her silent moans only heard by her and her alone.

* * *

><p>Okay so I got little dirty in the end, but hey, compare to Fujin of Shadow I feel incomplete. This chapter and the last one has nothing to do with fighting, but more with romance and character development…Next one will be mind-blowing action filling chapter…The Fallen Angel Cross Blades with the Rising Dragon.<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

And here it is, the long awaited Silver Gospel Arc! Enjoy and review. Your review helps me to be a better writter.

Read them and weep!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch21 The Fallen Angel Crossed Blades with the Rising Dragon.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is Akatsubaki…impressive." Ichika muttered as he looked at Houki test-driving her new IS.<p>

It was the second day of the Seaside trip, the personal IS group was watching a live test run of Tabane's latest IS, the Akatsubaki piloted by Houki.

The crimson I.S was marvelous, a perfect collaboration of power and elegance. With a single glance Ichika knew that this I.S is something that Tabane build solely for Houki as the IS perfectly suited Houki's fighting style. "I wonder if this IS meant to be a unit that rivals my Masurao…"

"Do not worry my master. Unlike my youngest sister here I, Masurao, am truly the strongest under the heavens." Masurao reassured as she whispered her praise and assurance into my ears.

"I do not fear you being weaker, I am just wondering…Tabane-nee never makes anything without a deeper purpose…If she made that IS with the thought of making us a pair, then that means it is made to fight alongside me…or to defeat me…I just want to find out how I match up against it."

Right now Tabane-nee, who by the way appeared with a puff of smoke and literally crashed into our lesson, is configuring the Akatsubaki to fit Houki. Her fingers became a blur as they typed across the keyboard.

"Oh oh! Ik-kun, can you show me how Masurao has been doing? That girl is so temperamental she doesn't do what mama asks her to." Tabane asked while she was typing up a storm without looking at the keyboard.

"Sorry, Tabane-nee. She doesn't want to see you right now." Ichika said as he relayed the message.

"Ah! Phooey! That girl is so ungrateful, I even went as far as to bring Aka-chan to meet her older sister, but she is playing the lone wolf big sister act." Tabane pouted, never stopping her typeing.

"I'll let her know your displeasure." Ichika said to compromise, but in his head he could still hear Masurao grinding her teeth.

"A-Ano! I heard of Professor Shinonono before. If possible, could you please check my IS?" Cecilia asked in an eager voice. Most likely, she felt excited about seeing the famous Tabane-san in front of her as her eyes were glowing exceptionally. However…

"This is going be cold like a blizzard." I thought to myself as Masurao agreed. We both knew what kind of distorted person Tabane-nee was.

"Ah? Who are you? I don't recognize some blond person. And right now, it's a touching reunion with Houki-chan, Chi-chan and Ik-kun after so many years. I don't know why are you interrupting me. Who are you anyway?"

As expected her tone, her words, her eyes and even her aura got cold.

"Huh, that..."

"Shut up and move aside." That moment she released a subtle and cold 'sei' Ki. For a brief moment Yukihana, Chifuyu, and Ichika saw a glimpse of a female priestess in a white robe while holding a sword and a book. This was Tabane's killing intent given form!

"Uu..."

After being rejected, Cecilia backed away while looking completely distraught. She was not a fighter so she didn't see any images like all the other fighters did, but her senses told her to back off. The harsh rejection and inability to even argue with Tabane made her eyes tear up.

"I-Ichika-san…" Cecilia sobbed and Ichika stepped forward to pat her head in comfort.

"There, there…She is only barking, not biting Cecilia." Too bad her bark is worse than the dog's.

"My my… this person hasn't changed at all..."

Once Ichika have asked Tabane why she reacted like that and this is how she answered.

_"I can't tell the difference between humans. The only people I know are Houki-chan, Chi-chan and Ik-kun. Papa and mama may count as well. Ufufu, that's because I have no interest in other people at all!" _

That's why Tabane-san treated everyone else besides us like that. Nevertheless, well…she did improve in this case…She used to outright ignore other people before. I guess my sister was able to drill in some common sense into her after all the beatings she inflicted on her friend.

"Ok! Houki-chan I am all done! You can give it a test run!" Tabane cheered.

Houki's IS detached all the wires and plugs that were attached to the IS as it hummed to power up. Houki gave it a slight push with her mind as The IS sailed into the air.

"WAH!"

The sudden acceleration caused shockwaves that made the sand dance about. Ichika immediately turned to Masurao within him to analyze the speed the Akatsubaki flew off in.

"Masurao! The speed level?"

"It is…It is…Over 800 mph!"

Oh? It packed quite a punch. That is a little above mach 1 and that's most definitely not her full speed. Masurao can do that as well, but to think Houki was able to do that effortlessly.

"How is it? Much more mobile than Houki-chan expected?" Tabane asked with a smile on her face.

"Mn...yeah, sort of..."

"Then try swinging your swords. The right one is Amatsuki(Rainy Moon), and the left one is Karaware(Cracked Sky). I'm going to send the special data of the weapons over!"

After saying that, Tabane-san let her fingers dance in the air. Having received the weapon data, Houki drew both swords with a sweeping motion. Even a glimpse of the swords alone told Ichika that they were a pair of well-crafted swords that might even surpass his Byakushiki and Kuroshiki.

"Let's add on Tabane-onee-chan's explanation~ !Amatsuki is best used to attack a single person. The blade will create an energy blade when it attacks. It can turn an enemy into a beehive if it's used consecutively! It's a wonderful weapon~ the range is about as far as an assault rifle, no? It can't reach the range of a sniper rifle, but it's balanced out by the speed of Akatsubaki."

Everyone listened carefully to the 4th gen IS' weaponry as Houki got ready to swing the blade. She raised her right hand to her left shoulder into the Shinonono-nitoryu kendo style -the shield-sword style. It was a position that could easily turn defense into attack, using the force of the attack to counter.

"Hyaahhh!"

VOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!

As the blade swung out, the surrounding space let out several red lasers, forming a ball-shape. They then formed bullets of light and pierced out several holes in the clouds in the air.

_"A ranged beam attack?"_

_"Don't worry master, our Byakushiki is more than match for it."_

"The next one's Karaware. It's a weapon used to deal with a group, and can launch a shaped attack with the slash! It can extend its range when it's swung, so it's super useful. Try hitting some of these here!"

After saying that, Tabane-san summoned a 16-missile pod firing machine from her…walking lab IS. As the lights gathered and formed it, it shot out its missiles.

"Houki!"

"-Don't worry! If it's this Akatsubaki…"

Like what Houki said, she swung the Karaware, which was tucked under her right armpit, one round. The red lasers extended out just like Tabane-san said, taking out all 16 missiles.

_"A sword capable of shatter shot and a long range high cutting powered sword…Her __twin __swords are opposite of my own. Mine is supreme in close combat, and yet her swords can be used in long range…interesting."_ Ichika thought he rubbed his chin.

Gradually appearing from the smoke of the explosion, Houki and her red IS looked as imposing as ever. Her red armor truly suited her samurai image.

Everyone present looked stunned and mesmerized by the overwhelming outcome in front of them, unable to say anything. Tabane seemed satisfied as she looked at the scene in front of her, nodding away.

"..."

However, only one person was staring at Tabane-san sternly.

That person was-

"Chifuyu-nee...? Why would she show such expression? It's almost like she's looking at an enemy." Ichika wondered with raised eyebrows. This was food for thought. While he knew Tabane better than most people could claim, but if there is anyone that stands in front of Tabane as an equal it's Orimura Chifuyu …Whatever she realized or suspected, he hopes it is nothing big.

"TH-THI-THIS IS BAD! O-ORI-ORIMURA-SENSEI!"

Hmmm? Yamada-sensei? What is she panicking for?

The sudden voice of Yamada-sensei caused Chifuyu-nee to keep her sharp eyes and turn to her. Though Yamada-sensei's normally panicking, it felt different this time. Her tone was graver and her form was not bubbly at all, Yama-pi was very serious, like that time when she sparred with Cecilia and Rin.

"What's wrong?"

"Pl-Plea-Please look at this."

On seeing, the visual image that Yamada-sensei passed over, Chifuyu-nee's face darkened. That meant someone had done something so stupid, that it was going to make a big, big mess.

"Class A special mission and a request to deal with it immediately..."

"Th-That's...located at the Hawaiian research-"

"Shh! Don't leak confidential information. The students will hear it."

"So-Sorry..."

"The pilot of the personal IS?"

"One-One's missing. The rest are present."

Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei seemed to be discussing something in a soft voice. Once they noticed several students looking at them, they started using hand signals instead.

"Uu, not a normal sign language...is that a military related hand signal? Let's see…Need to…order?...student…combat….Uh what?" Oh by the way, Ichika was used to see those hand signs from when Chifuyu had been the representative of Japan. He could roughly guess what the conversation was about.

Someone did something very stupid…that's what.

"I-I'll contact the other teachers then."

"Got it-EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!"

After Yamada-sensei ran away, Chifuyu-nee clapped twice to gain everyone's attention.

"The IS Academy teachers are now going to carry out a special mission, so today's testing will be over. Every class is to keep the IS's and return back to the resort. You are to remain in your own rooms. That's all!"

"Huh...?"

"End? Why? The special mission is..."

"I don't understand at all..."

The unexpected situation caused the girls to chatter away.

But Chifuyu-nee roared,

"EVERYONE IS TO HURRY UP AND HEAD BACK! WHOEVER IS OUT WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL BE LOCKED UP! AM I CLEAR!"

"""YE-YES!"""

Everyone started moving frantically, removing the equipment on their bodies, shutting down the activated IS's and putting them on the vehicles. It seemed that her roar scared them.

"Personal IS pilots are to gather! Orimura, Sanada, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig, Huang, and...Shinonono!"

"""""HAI!"""""""

_"But is it...really alright...? She just got it and she is not used to high speed combat…Well, it is not like she will be on a mission or anything."_

I would be eating my words very soon…How troublesome.

(Ichika POV)

"Now, let me explain the situation." Chifuyu-nee said in her serious tone…Which her normal tone is.

All the personal IS users and teachers were in a large room with many computers set up. It was a war council. Next to me was my faithful samurai Kojuro as he rushed here as soon as I summoned him.

The loyal samurai kneeled behind me to protect my back as always and his focus was on the screen and on his phone where his informants were relaying all their findings…it seemed whatever was happening was not good at all.

"There's news that 2 hours ago, the Silver Gospel, a 3rd generation military use IS that was developed by both America and Israel, went out of control in the testing facility in Hawaii and left the surveillance facility." Chifuyu-nee explained with a serious expression. All the IS users in the room piped down as they listened carefully.

So, a weapon made for war is on the loose…I wonder…

I turned to see my country representative friends for their reaction…

"..."

All of them were looking serious.

Everyone else other than Houki, Yukihana, and I were official representatives of other countries, so maybe they've received training for this kind of situation. Laura's eyes were looking exceptionally serious.

"After that, through satellite tracking, we found that the Gospel will enter our air space, 2 km from here. That will happen approximately 50 minutes from now. Thus, according to the Academy's higher-ups jurisdiction, we have to deal with this situation." Chifuyu-nee said calmly. "All staff members please use the Academy's training suits to seal off the air space and sea. The main operation will be done by personal IS users."

Ho? This was getting even more interesting…

"Next, we'll be beginning the planning of the battle. Anyone with doubts, please raise your hand."

"Yes." Cecilia immediately raised her hand, "Please explain the specs and data of the target IS." Cecilia asked in a rather serious tone. It seems our little noble lady is ready for war.

"I understand. However, these are the highest military secrets of those two countries, so it definitely can't be revealed. Once the data's revealed, the parties involved will be court-martialed, and they'll have to take at least 2 years of probation."

"I understand."

"…Cecilia... Send me the data …Send them to Yukihana and Houki as well."

"B-But Ichika-san, the probation is…"

"You will have to tie me down to the bed with iron shackles to keep me from fighting…Even if you guys don't tell me, I will fight anyway, so whether I fight blind or not is up to you…I just know I will have a lot of fun today."

"…Mou…If you get in trouble and me with it, then you owe me."

Cecilia pouted as she sent me the data. I nodded in appreciation as I looked over the data with Kojuro.

"Hmm…It's a unique long ranged type that's designed to clear the area...it seems that it can launch a full-scale attack. Its power level and potential is enormous." I said as I read the data.

"By the looks of it, it lacks close range combat ability." Kojuro muttered.

"Don't be so sure Katakura-dono, it might have other functions or melee capability somewhere…But we can capitalize on its lack of obvious close range ability with our own." Yukihana suggested as she too looked over the data.

"It seems it is an opponent I might need my 'Striker Pack.' Cecilia said as she pondered as well.

"It's frame has enhanced attack and mobility. That is tough. And the specs are better than my Shenlong, so the opponent has a slight advantage..." Rin said while chewing on her finger. It seems Shenlong was unsuited for this speed demon.

"This unique armor seems to be tough to handle. My country sent a few Revive defensive equipment over, but I do feel that it's tough to defend against them consecutively."

"And looking at these figures, its fighting capability is still an unknown variable. The technology it has is also unknown. Can't we investigate it anyway?"

"Can't be helped. This machine is still moving at a supersonic speed. The maximum velocity it has is over 2450kmh, so there's only one chance." Chifuyu-nee said with her arms folded.

"Only one chance...that means… we can only launch a suit with a sure-kill attack, right?"

After hearing Yamada-sensei's words, I turned to Yukihana.

"Huh...?" she let out as she saw my stare.

"Yukihana's Gae Buhide and Gae Dearg…Along with my Yukihana Akatsuki…Out barrier void attacks should work."

"That's the case. However, the problem is…"

"How are we going to send Ichika and Sanada-san there? It'll be hard for us to succeed if we don't focus on the attack, but how are we going to move there?"

"And we have to catch up with a fast moving IS. The super sensors are important, right?"

"I am confident my Masurao is peerless in high speed combat, I'll deal with it."

"Very good. Now, let us discuss the detail of this battle plan. Amongst you pilots, who has the speed to keep up with Gospel and Masurao?"

"My Blue Tears. It just so happened that the Strike Gunner England sent over had a high-capability sensor equipped with it as well."

"Alcott, how long have you been training under supersonic mode?"

"20 hours." Cecilia said with a hint of pride.

"U...that's indeed suitable—"

Chifuyu-nee got ready to end this planning, only to be interrupted by a super energetic voice.

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON! STOP WITH THAT STRATEGY~EEEKKK!"

Suddenly a voice came from the ceiling and Yukihana and I hastily threw our respective spears and swords at it…Everyone looked up to see Tabane-san's head appearing upside down from the ceiling narrowly missing the sharp metal.

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! DON'T SNEAK AROUND ME LIKE THAT!" I scolded my sister's oldest friends as I took my katana back. This woman is no fighter, but she has stealth as no other…She even managed to break through my instinct senses and Yukihana's presence senses.

"...Yamada-sensei, please forcefully escort that person out."

"Huh? Ye-Yes! Ah, Professor Shinonono, please get down here first."

I ignored the chaos around me as I stood up and summoned another one of my katana.

"Yamada-sensei, please take a step back."

"huh?"

Sssshheeeennnnggg! Sssshheeeennnnggg! Sssshheeeennnnggg!

"OWWAAHH!" let out Tabane-nee as she fell down from the ceiling as my slashes cut open a large hole for her to fall down from. I sheathed my sword and sat back down.

"Mouuu…Ik-Kun is a meanie!"

"If I didn't you would have done something stupid like shouting out 'Tou' and jumped down with a summersault and lean towards my sis in an annoying manner, right?"

"…"

"No comments huh." I said with a victorious snort.

Tabane pouted, but she immediately brightened up as she leaned towards my sister as I expected and rubbed her hair against Chifuyu-nee's hand, which was holding her back.

"Chi-chan Chi-chan, my brain's now printing an even more brilliant plan!"

"...Get out."

"No no no! Listen to me! This is de-fi-na-tely the time for Akatsubaki's debut!" Tabane said as she continued to rube her head against Chifuyu-nee in cat like manner.

"What?"

"Look at Akatsubaki's specs! It can fly at supersonic speeds even without additional packets." As if responding to Tabane-san's words, screens appeared around Chifuyu-nee. The screen showed Akatsubaki's spec and all the potential it had.

"Adjusting Akatsubaki's Fold-Out Armor...change change change! See? The speed will be great now!"

"Fold-Out Armor? What's that?" asked one of the girls.

"Let me explain. Here it comes~ this so-called Fold-Out Armor will be the 4th Generation frame's equipment that this genius developed for the 4th generation IS!"

Yondai (Fourth)...IS…?

How impressive! This genius is truly one of a kind. The generations of IS each has a special meaning and goal, but she already made the next goal for the world to reach for!

The Shodai (1st) generation frames were aimed to 'complete the IS'. This was when having an IS armor that moved was an accomplishment in itself.

The Nidai(2nd) generation was to 'diversify according to the different equipment'. This was when armors and equipment such as weapons, boosters, special sensor, and such things were the main goal.

Next, the Sandai (3rd) generation carried unique weapons that were controlled by the pilot's imagination', such as air-compressed weapons for Shenglong, BITs for Blue Tears, and AIC for Schwarzer Regen. My Masurao also has 3rd gen weaponry. The imagination to control my beam saber in any form, the Yukihira Akatsuki, the alteration of information and stealth, the Three Unknown Treasures, and Ability to evolve faster than any other. This makes my IS very powerful. In addition, I too have this Fold Out armor on my IS. The Hover Board equipment, The Gordius Wheel has these special parts on it and my Yukihira Akatsuki has them as well…So it makes my IS part of the Yondai(Fourth) Gen IS.

"Fufufu, I think you all know what first to third generation IS are aiming for, but 4th gen is completely different. The 4th generation aim for 'All purpose IS with no need for changing equipment.' This idea is relatively new and incomplete, but that is what I am aiming for."

"Amazing…All the world countries are aiming to complete 3rd generation, but you already surpassed that…This is madness and yet it exist in front of me…" Kojuro exclaimed with awe and respect.

"Fufufu, this Tabane-san isn't just an ordinary genius! This is just an appetizer from me!" Tabane-nee said as she turned to me.

"As you know Ik-kun, this system was added to your Masurao and thanks to its developments Akatsubaki's entire armor is made with the Fold-Out Armor! When the system's at its maximum ability, the specs will double !" Tabane shouted with a childish cheer, but I felt a hint of worry…I don't know the reason though.

"Ho-Hold, hold on a minute. Huh? Whole body? The armor's the same as Ichika-san's sword? That means..." Cecilia trailed off with her eyes widen in fear.

"Yup, it's invincible! Anyway, it's the strongest."

Everyone present is dumbfounded. The only one who didn't respond is likely Chifuyu-nee and me. I don't know why Chifuyu-nee is not responding positively, but Masurao was rather…pissed off.

"THAT IS LOAD OF HORSE SHIT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT HALF PINT I.S IS BETTER THAN ME!" the red haired spirit of my IS said as she materialized.

Her red hairs were flying slightly as she made her displeasure known. "MASTER! LET ME FIGHT HER! I WILL SHOW THAT SHINY THERE THAT I AM THE STRONGEST! I AM THE BEST!" Masurao turned to Houki…no, more like to the bells hanging on her headband. "DO YOU FUCK'N HEAR ME AKATSUBAKI! HEY! WHEN YOUR OLDER SIBLING IS TALKING TO YOU, YOU RESPOND DAMN IT!"

It seems Tabane-nee's words wounded Masurao's pride as the strongest.

"Ara? Is that you Masurao-chan? Oh my, you have gotten so big! And you kinda look like Chi-chan! Was it for Ik-kun?"

"Shut it Mom~" Masurao droned is a mocking tone. "Since when the hell did I allow you to speak to me like that huh?"

"Arararara? What bad manners. Is that how I raised you?"

"You tell me? I am who I am! Don't believe I am like the others, who hold you in high regards MOM! I don't need you or Anyone else! My master and I are Tenkasaikyo(Strongest in the World!) Trust me; you are an old lady with no juice left now! There is no IS that will be stronger than me!"

Tabane-nee's cool and airhead like aura turned cold at the 'old' comment, but it vanished like it was never even there.

"You shouldn't curse like that Masurao-chan, especially to your mother. You are the oldest core, so you need to look after all your siblings! Akatsubaki is the youngest, so you need to take care of her."

"You are smoking something strong if you think I will old lady!( Twitch of angry mark on both women's(Chifuyu is the same age) head) I already beat up Blue Tears, Shenlong, Schwarzer Regen, a lot of Revives and Uchiganes! I am the best and remain on the top! If I need to I will beat up that whiney Akatsubaki and-"suddenly Masurao's form flickered and was reabsorbed into my black dragon bracelet.

It was because I found out how to force Masurao back into her domain, before this could get any messier. It was a tough job, but I have the power in the end.

The room in result became very silent.

…

…

…

"So…What is the battle plan?"

* * *

><p>(A few minutes later)<p>

(Normal POV)

Everyone was now sitting down to listen to Tabane's plan to use Masurao and Akatsubaki's Fold Out armor ability to fly to the Silver Gospel, ambush him, and finish him off with the Yukihira. On textbook, this plan was simple and easy, but…Not so much in reality.

"Kojuro…A secondary plan." Ichika commanded to his fateful samurai.

"Hai…The idea of using the two 4th Gen IS to intercept the target is a great idea; however there is the problem with weaponry…. The target is equipped with long range bombardment and it is unsafe to send in two close range IS, even if they can compensate for it…Also the idea that the sure kill can only be performed by Ichika-sama is untrue…How about this."

Kojuro stood up and drawn something on the planning board.

"This mission will be conducted by 4 people. Ichika-sama, Shinonono-san, Sanada-san, and Alcott-san. Alcott-san and Sanada-san will ride with either Shinonono or Ichika-sama and get to the target as well. Alcott-san's Striker Pack may allow her to fly fast, but it will not be enough to keep up with the two 4th generation frames, so Alcott-san ride with one of them please."

"Hai."

"By the way the Gordius Wheel can be attached on Ichika-sama's back and someone else can ride on his back in return. Same thing for Shinonono."

Kojuro typed some stuff on the computer he brought and the screen changed with some images of our four IS in a pair.

"When the battle begins, Sanada with her Uchigane-custom can ride the Gordius Wheel, since she doesn't have proper flight equipment for long term mid-air combat and Masurao can fight and fly without Gordius Wheel. Blue Tears can give covering fire and ranged support together with the Gordius Wheel. Masurao and Akatsubaki will move in two cooperative tactics to pin down the rogue. As the battle progresses, we will have two sure kill chances from Sanada and Ichika-sama. One way or another one of you two will take point and go in for the kill."

Ichika nodded to Kojuro's improved version of Tabane's suggestion of two vs one battle scenario.

He turned to Tabane. "Any objections?"

"…Nope." Tabane answered, but Ichika saw Chifuyu-nee narrowing her eyes…it seems she too noticed the very subtle sign of annoyance from Tabane-nee…

"*PAN!* Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands, and the teachers got ready to prepare the necessary machinery.

"Those with nothing to do are to help move the equipment or do anything else they can help with. Orimura, Sanada, Shinonono, and Alcott will deploy as soon as Akatsubaki and Masurao are reconfigured for high-speed travel. The operation commences at 11:30am sharp!"

"I understand, Orimura-dono."

"Wakarima-desu-wa"

"Sure Nee-chan."

"Hai!"

…Was Houki's cry more energetic then ever?

* * *

><p>The time was 11:30am.<p>

The July sky was as clear as ever, and the strong sunlight lighted the land.

Standing slightly apart from each other, Yukihana, Cecilia, Houki and Ichika were on the beach. They were each in their IS suit. Ichika in his new black, armored, and decorated suit stood out among the sea of dark grey and blue suits the girls were using. After glancing at each other once, they nodded their heads.

Yukihana grabbed onto the six coin necklace around her neck. The six ancient coins, symbol of Sanada of the past glowed in red light.

Cecilia tapped her earring, glowing in a light blue color.

Houki put her hand on her hair where a pair of bells tied to her white hair band was located. The twin bells let off a red glow as they lighted up.

Ichika held his arm up where his black dragon bracelet was and it glowed slightly in a red light and shrouded itself in black mist.

"Ride gallantly! Uchigane Wakatora!"

"Display Valiantly! Blue Tears!"

"Dance among the fallen leaves! Akatsubaki!"

"Trample and Conquer! Masurao!"

With a glow of light all four IS armor formed around their bodies in pieces. In less than a second, they were armed and ready. Ichika turned to the girls.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Houki had an unhappy expression as she stepped back.

Yukihana and Cecilia turned to face each other. They took a step back and glared. They twisted their hips to the side and raised their hands.

""""Loser has no regret no matter the result! Jan ken pon! Draw! AGAIN! DRAW! AGAIN! DRAW! AGAIN! DRAW! AGAIN! DRAW! AGAIN! DRAW! AGAIN!""""

"YES! THE MIGHTY ROCK PREVEALS!" Yukihana exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air with a cute hop. In exchange Cecilia was on her knee with looking upset. She punched the floor at her defeat.

"Kusoo…Why did I use a scissor…" lamented Cecilia as she pound the ground with her IS fist and the sand danced around by the impact.

"You girls do know that this is a military operation right? Chifuyu-nee might kill you for wasting time." Said Ichika as he shook his head.

The original plan for this operation requires Yukihana to ride on his Gordius Wheel, because of the major flaw in her Uchigane Wakatora, however these two are playing Ja-Ken-Po to pick who to ride with.

"Wahahahaha! Ichika-dono! You may not know but to a maiden battlefield are not limited to warzone alone. Some battle must be concluded under the gaze of men." Said Yukihana with a cheer and broad smile on her face. At least her mood is great.

"Is that true Houki?" He asked his oldest friend.

"H-How should I know you idiot! It is your falut for playing along with them."

Oya oya…She is upset now.

"Alright! You is riding with who? (I am with Ichika-dono!) Fine! Yukihana on me. Cecilia, go to Houki." commanded Ichika as his commandering side surfaced. His eyes are focused and all playfulness gone from his form.

After a few minutes, the girls got on his and Houki back. The first part of the mission was transporting to the Silver G, for a one hit kill. To do this, the Gordius Wheel's GN-Drive was reconfigured to imitate his One off Ability, the Shunko, to a minor degree in increased speed.

While the mission plan didn't seem to suit Houki's taste, she seemed to be in a real good mood…Ichika understood why. She finally had a power worth using to match her skill, but her excitement had made him… worry…It was as if this were her first fight or something. Ridiculous! Houki was experienced in matches and fights in her own way…She wouldn't make any silly mistakes right?

"Orimura, Shinonono, can you hear me?" Chifuyu-nee's voice could be heard from the IS public channel.

"The main emphasis of this plan is to take it out in one strike. Remember, we have to win in a short timeframe. You two are the vanguard while Sanada is secondary support in case Orimura fails and Alcott is long-range support. In the end the majority of the fight will be handled by Orimura."

"As if this Doukugan Ryu will fail."

"Leave the long range cover to me, I am after all the Sora no Me-no desu wa."

"I am all fired up! Burn my spirit!"

"Orimura-sensei, I just need to support Ichika according to the situation, right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to force yourself. That personal IS you just got has not been used in combat. Maybe something might crop up."

"I understand. I'll provide assistance as much as I can."

_"__Even though she sounded really calm, Houki sounded really happy, or rather, too happy. Hopefully, it's just me worrying too much... __"_Ichika thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>(InnCommand center)

"Hey, isn't she being too excited?" Rin asked.

"…Maybe…It is not surprising since she just got her own personal IS…But her attitude toward the mission is…" Charl replied in unsettling tone. Next to her Laura silently looked at the screen.

"While confidence is important, overconfidence is one's greatest enemy…I hope Shinonono-dono's excitement does not affect my lord in any negative ways." Kojuro muttered as she sat next to Yamada Maya to observe and keep track of the situation.

Chifuyu's face turned grim as she tapped the Bluetooth in her ear and changed the frequency to private channel.

"…Orimura."

"Ah." Ichika was startled from hearing his sister's voice out of nowhere.

"I am in the private channel, Shinonono, Sanada, and Alcott cannot hear us."

Ichika slowly nodded.

"I can't tell if you nod or not baka."

Oh…I see, I see. "So what do you need to say that is so important you have to use a private channel?"

"Shinonono seems to be a little excited. Something may pop up in that situation. If anything happens, support her."

"I noticed it too…Hopefully it is just excitement."

"I'll leave it to you then."

Chifuyu-nee switched her voice back to the public channel and gave the order,

"Begin the operation!"

* * *

><p>*(Ichika POV)*<p>

The four of us, more like Houki and I carrying the other two, blasted off into the sky. For this mission to work, Gordius Wheel was detached from my feet and reattached to my back with Uchigane Wakatora on top of it.

Yukihana held on to the glider for her dear life and looked ahead as my red mane, the Akakami, flipped and swayed against the harsh wind. The jamming and cloak system recently added my teammates IFF and signal codes as friendly to avoid jamming them as well. It was a new experience for the girls as their systems were not going fuzzy and jammed by being near Ichika's Masurao.

The four friends blasted into the sky at 300mph and headed toward their target at breakneck speed.

"Confirming satellite link...information check's complete. Confirming the target's current location—Ichika, let's go!" said Houki.

"Roger that. Yukihana! Cecilia you girls ready?"

"Ryokai!"

"Hai-deshu!"

…Beep! Beep!..."The target is not far from here. Increasing booster. Activating the Fold Out armor!"

Houki warned as she continued to increase Akatsubaki's speed. The legs and back parts sprayed out powerful energy, as to be expected of the [Fold-Out Armor].

"I see it, Ichika! Transferring the scene to your screen." Houki said while transferring the image to us.

"!"

The Hyper Sensors' visuals showed the target as if I was seeing it with my own eyes.

As the name indicates, the Silver Gospel was covered in silver with angel like features. Its silver armor and its artistic shape made the IS look very beautiful.

The strangest parts were the huge wings extending out from its head. According to the data, the silver-glowing wings as shiny as the main body seemed to have a lot of large boosters and wide-ranged shooting weapons.

Seeing it had no weapon in its hand, the option of that IS blocking our surprise attack beside the Absolute Barrier effectively was low.

"Alright, we are going to reach the target in 30 seconds. Cecilia! Detach!"

"Hai!" with a shout of acknowledgement she let go of Houki's back and was left behind as she got into long range sniping mode.

"Yukihana! I am detaching the Gordius Wheel! Activating [**Bridle of Chivalry**!]"

"Roger that!"

The **Bridle of Chivalry**was a special program added to the hovercraft, which allowed for another person to have control over it. The IS Support Vehicle was still under Tama's control, but this let Yukihana who was registered in the record to call for it to assist her. It connected with her mind via IS information Exchange Channel and allowed her to use my hovercraft easily.

"LET'S GO! HOUKI! KEEP UP!"

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!"

I flew right at the silver IS and Houki got to its other side. I felt the firmness of the anti-IS katana in his hand as the red mane of the Akakami swayed around my back like real hair. My form must have been a sight to see as I ambushed from above like a red demon from hell. At once, we surrounded it from two sides with our own pair of twin swords in hand.

"""WE WILL BE TAKING YOUR HEAD!""" the two of us declared as we slashed at the rogue IS. The rogue immediately spun around to face us and blocked the incoming strike with its arm, but it was ok. I ground both Shiki kyodai against its arm to hold him in place.

"YUKIHANA!"

"OHHHHHHH!" roared out Yukihana as she rode toward the Silver Gospel with her two lances in hand. This was the basic strategy. While Houki and I held the rogue down, Yukihana would come in for her Nigeki Hitsatsu(Death in Two Strike).

Beeepp! Beeep! Beeppp! pi!

The Silver IS let out those sounds as it suddenly turned around to knock Houki and me away and instantly descended to avoid Yukihana's thrust attack. Its agile movement caught Yukihana off guard as she missed.

"Damn it!"

"Cecilia!" I called out.

"There is no problem." Cecilia replied as she sniped at the Silver IS from a distance. Trails of blue laser aimed at the rogue, but the winged IS dodged the incoming shots with ease. Duck! Slide! Ascend! Its movement was not mechanical like the Unmanned IS, this rogue was moving in skillful manner that speaks volumes…It seemed it was using the real skill from its unconscious user.

"Enemy suit confirmed. Switching into counterattacking mode. [Silver Gospel], movement start." A mechanical voice could be heard from the public channel.

"Oh? So it is getting serious huh…Our one hit K.O strategy is ruined, so pin it down and drain its power!(ROGER!)"

I blasted forward with 2 swords in my hands. Silver Gospel responded by spreading its wings and flapping them.

"Activating…[Silver Bell]." Said the Gospel as it launched the bullets of blue lights at blue beams came at me like falling rain. I immediately dodged them by dashing to the side. My red mane trailed behind me alongside my track of red dust as the GN-Particles filled the very air around me. I swung my swords in a rapid pace and watched my twin katana knocking the enemy's bombardment away.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Houki doing the same with her graceful mastery of Shinonono Nitouryu. On the other hand, Cecilia was far enough to simple dodge and Yukihana twirled and spun her cursed lances in an artistic fashion that not even my Knight of Honor could imitate. Her energy dispersing red lance, the Gae Dearg, was especially effective in canceling the Silver Bells.

"What the!"

"Is that the offensive attack?"

"It's so many! The sheer number nearly overwhelmed us!"

"Cecilia! Cover us!"

"Hai!"

The Sora no Me fired at the Silver Gospel from a distance. As if recognizing the threat, Silver Gospel dodged and avoided the sharp bolt of lights, however...

Beeepp!

It seemed the energy bolts used by S.G were a long ranged weapon too. It had the same range as Cecilia's, but it had more in quantity. Cecilia skillfully shot as she avoided them, but she soon had to focus more on dodging than shooting because of the sheer number of energy bullets aimed at not only her, but also the rest of us.

This Silver Gospel…It was a real Anti-Army IS, even more so than Cecilia's Blue Tear which was made for Anti-Army combat as well…. This was not going to be easy, but it wasn't over yet…If these two are Army Killers than Masurao and I are Hero Killers, a special brand of hell that can knock down everything from Aces to Fortresses…And everything inbetween and beyond them as well.

"Hahhhhh!" the Tiger's Cub roared as she opened fire from the flying hovercraft. Luminous Cannons' high-level energy blasts nearly hit the rogue IS, however it dodged by flipping down and sailing downward. Yukihana gave chase as she used the hovercrafts beam cannons and the M-15 mini guns. The trail of green beam blasts and hot metal shells followed Gospel, but they failed to hit the fast moving silver machine.

"Houki! We are going after it!"

"Roger!"

I brandished my white sword and its twin the black sword in my hands as I blasted forward. My speed was my greatest ability. With my speed, I could overtake anyone. I saw the Gospel barrel rolling to avoid Yukihana's rush attack and saw it expose its side in my direction.

"That opening is as good as any other!" I declared as I focused my boosters for a sharp and brief ignition to propel me forward.

I managed to overtake the Gospel and engaged in a close-ranged battle. I held my Kuroshiki in reverse grip as I slashed at the Gospel's head, but in a graceful manner that required much skill even with the [Passive Inertial Canceller] Gospel avoided it by twisting its body to the left. The rogue spread its wings to catch the winds, falling back on data of the general area of my location as it could not get a lock-on on Masurao because of its Stealth Field and Particle Jammers.

Thank god for the Akakami and Akakiri.

The rogue fired off more of its laser attacks, but I used my anti-beam katana, the Byakushiki, to block them. I twirled and spun as I deflected the offensive attacks, but their numbers were overwhelming. One of the beams managed to get a direct path toward me, so I could not deflect it…I needed to block it head on!

I held the white sword in a guard stance with the flat side of the blade facing the enemy. As soon as the bolt of blue light came too close, I swung up to block it. My hand jerked at the force behind the beam attack, however instead of being cut away by the anti-beam sword, the energy bullet exploded in front of me.

Boooooooooooooom!

"What?"

An explosive round? That makes my Anti-beam sword less effective than normal!

Gospel opened fire again and this time the energy bolts changed direction and curved! This person had some seriously unfair weapons!

I demonstrated some impressive flying skills, but it was rather hard to come out without a scratch.

This time I blasted forward with my red particles leaving a trail of red lights. In a messy zig zag motion I managed to break through the hastily fired barrages with minimal damage and most credit went to Cecilia's excellent covering fire. By the time I managed to get in close range to the Gospel, the rogue IS raised its arm to block my downward slash.

Clank!

The sparks of fire and electricity flew as my katana grinded against the Gospel's silver armor. I removed the sword, but didn't disengage as I slashed back and forth with both blades in a rapid and trained manner.

Clank! Clank! clank!

The red shroud of the unknown hid my body from the rogue. It effectively allowed me to land several blows when the Gospel couldn't recognize and determine the direction of the sword strike thanks to the Akakiri hampering its vision and Akakami jamming its analysis systems and lock-on programs. However, as if the hindrances meant nothing to it, the Gospel disengaged in an impressive maneuver and opened fire once again from its silver wings.

"Kshh! How bothersome!" As I was holding the silver IS back, behind the enemy IS appeared my back up.

"HAHH!" Houki yelled out as her Fold Out Armor rearranged itself for combat and her two katana appeared in her hands. She slashed the Gospel from its blindside, but the nimble IS dodged it by sliding to the side in mid-air. However thanks to its maneuver it placed itself in Cecilia's line of fire.

"PEEEW!"

Booom!

It was a direct hit!

Unfortunately, Gospel was unscathed and spun around in a graceful spin to fire a massive amount of explosive beams at us. Houki and I desperately swung our blades to block, but it was too much. Some stray shots got us and we were covered by the smoke of the explosions.

"Damn it!"

"This one is rather good."

The two of us got out of the smoke to see Sliver Gospel dancing around Cecilia's barrage attacks from afar and even dodging the mini-guns and beam cannons on the Gordius Wheel from Yukihana. This Silver Gospel was nothing like that first Unmanned IS which only ever counter-attacked, nor was it like that juggernaut of an IS Fortress, Siegfried. This one was not as bulky and it was armed with speed and long range weapons that outclassed any other opponents.

"Ichika-san!"

"Are you ok?"

"We are fine! Pin that thing down!" I yelled out as I flew towards the enemy IS. I swiped at it few times with both swords; however, the long range IS refused to stay close enough to hit it.

Beeeep?

The IS flew right up into the air as it stared at us. Suddenly its wings opened up wider than before as it released many light bullets.

"Threat level…High…Activating the [Gate of Israel]." the robotic voice said from the open channel as from its back the silver wing released a large ring of blue light. From there the ring 'opened up' as it released great deal of energy.

"What the…"

The bolt of blue energies formed again, however this time the energy sphere took forms of…swords?

Before the energy bolts were shapeless spheres, but now the raw energy of the wings were taking the shape of western swords with its guard and double-edged sword shape…Unbelievable.

The silver IS lift its left hand up…and pointed toward us.

The blue energy swords launched at us in high speed.

"DODGE THEM!"

We all scattered to avoid the sword shaped energy bombs. I activated my Akakiri and Akakami to its fullest effect to avoid any lock-on, but the sheer number of enemy's attacks made it meaningless. To my right Houki was flipping and slashing with her two swords to avoid any damage. She was truly talented to use her new IS with such ease.

Above me Yukihana was flipping and sliding as she dodged the blows, but being a hover type IS, she was having a hard time dodging. Also the hovercraft I allowed her to borrow was a big target and it lacked mobility to fight an IS easily.

Suddenly Sliver Gospel redirected its energy swords at the least agile Yukihana and opened fire. The storm of energy swords aimed at the Gordius Wheel and it seemed impossible to dodge.

Cecilia after seeing this sniped at the flying swords to protect Yukihana, but even with her sharp shooting the quantity outmatched her rate of fire.

I watched as Cecilia's beam attacks knocked a few swords away and destroyed them.

"I can't snipe them all!" Cecilia cried out in horror.

"TAMA! HELL DART MODE!" I commanded as I remembered the micro-missile pack within Gordius Wheel.

_"…Roger." _answered the white haired girl within me.

The missile chamber on my Gordius Wheel opened up to fire massive amount of anti-missile weapons. Over two dozens of missile came out and from within those micro missiles came out; the 'Hell Darts.' The sheer amount of micro-missiles were assuring, but the energy swords cut them down easily.

By simple observation, if the [Silver Bell] was the primary attack to bomb the enemy from afar, then the [Gate of Israel] was the anti-armory weapon to pierce through any defense in a wide range.

The destruction of the Hell Darts colored the sky in orange explosions, but the armada of energy bolts and swords was far from over.

While Yukihana distracted Gospel, I dashed forward with two hands on Kuroshiki. In classic kendo side slash, I stepped in for the kill, but surprisingly the enemy IS blocked with its own energy sword taken from its [Gate of Israel].

"Nani?" I whispered in surprise. It seemed Gospel, while made to be a long ranged bomber type, had skill in close range combat as well.

Now the Gospel was engaged in a close range sword duel, but as we exchanged lighting fast blows it became obvious I was clearly better at it. My katana ground into his make shift sword, but thankfully, they didn't blow up when I cut through them. It seemed Gospel's energy sword bolts exchanged sharpness, shape and piercing power for explosions.

That was good to know.

Beeep! Be! Beep!

Silver Gospel let off those beeping noises as it slid back and kicked me away.

"I got you-desu wa!" Cecilia yelled out as she fired at Silver Gospel. Her well-aimed shot hit its back, but it only gained its attention as it opened fired at the British girl. Cecilia managed to dodge, but it was clear that the enemy IS had the same range as Blue Tears…Only more guns.

"Taaahhhhh!" let out Houki as she came in for an overhead slash, but the Gospel skillfully leaned back. In return I slashed at its back with my Kuroshiki in a horizontal slash, but it managed to avoid by spinning around my slash.

"It dodged us?" Houki said in a shocked tone.

"At the same time?" I let out.

As if it was showing its superiority, Silver Gospel blasted us with its energy bolt in close range and got away from our reach. Houki and I came out of the smoke only to see the Gospel above us away from harm. However, there was a shadow above the Gospel.

"Not yet!"

A figure descended above the Silver Gospel.

"This Sanada Yukihana is not done here!"

Surprisingly Yukihana jumped off from Gordius Wheel with her two cursed Gae spears in hand, as she aimed at the top of the Gospel's head.

"beeepp?"

"GAE DEARG!" the Tiger's cub roared out as she thrust down, but her eyes widen as she noticed she was surrounded…By energy bolts.

"Shimata!"

BOOOOOMMMMM!

Yukihana let out a yell of pain as she was bombarded in close range by Silver Gospel's explosive attacks and fell.

"Yukihana!"

"Sanada-san!"

Fortunately, Cecilia managed to catch her.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine!"

Silver Gospel seemed to want to correct that by opening fire on the two girls below and it managed to hit Blue Tears and Uchigane Custom Wakatora several times.

""""AAAAAHHHHGHHHHH!""""

"You bastard!" I yelled out as I dashed forward in a frontal thrust charge. Gospel didn't react in time to dodge it completely as I landed a glancing blow on its shoulder.

"It is not good to forget about me!" Houki yelled out as she raised her Amatsuki(Rainy Moon) in a dual hand hold and used its single target energy blast blade mode to strike at Gospel. In a startled move, Gospel managed to avoid it, but it was caught in my trap.

"SLAM!"

My Gordius Wheel slammed into the unguarded side of Gospel as it blasted toward the sea. The Gospel grabbed on to the hovercraft's front to push herself away, but it was no use. The force of the thruster was too much to overcome with sheer physical power.

Beepi! Beepi! Beepi!

Gospel suddenly spread its wings and formed the ring-shaped [Gate of Israel]. From the ring the energies compressed and took the shape of a new batch of swords and fired into the Gordius Wheel's rear GN-Drive.

"Oh shit…"

The Gordius Wheel let out a lot of smoke as it slowed down.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Silver Gospel took advantage of it to slide off and kicked it away. It raised its hand at the damaged support craft and fired a barrage of beam bolts at it. The rain of attacks hit the Gordius's left wing.

Like a bird with its wings cut off, Gordius Wheel let out a visible shutter as it tried to rearrange itself. However, the damage to the wing was critical and its GN-Drive, the power source, was too damaged to continue.

"…It's going down!"

However, below the hovercraft were two of my comrades.

"Cecilia! Yukihana! Throw Gordius Wheel!"

Understanding my intention from my past fight using the hovercraft and our occasional sparring, the two girls flew toward the falling IS Vehicle and grabbed on to the undamaged side of the wing. They glanced at each other and nodded as they tugged the large hovercraft with their enhanced strength under the IS and spun around to gather the necessary force to throw the Gordius Wheel like a boomerang. The spinning hovercraft used up the last of its energy to activate the Fold Out Armor, Beam saber on the undamaged wing and aimed for Gospel.

Beeeppp! Beep!

As if annoyed by the constant attacks, Gospel simply fired a long, more compact beam attack which tore right through the spinning vehicle. The force of the beam tore through the rotating attack, which caused the spinning boomerang to slow and go off course. The hovercraft let off countless sparks and electrical charges as it floated there for a second.

…BOOOOMMM!

And got blown up in the air, destroyed.

Cecilia and Yukihana's efforts however were not in vain. The entire attack was meant to be flashy, attention grabbing and obvious. It was a big, fat distraction

_"Masurao!"_

_"I am with you!"_ answered the red haired spirit of my Infinite Stratos as my visor let off a crimson glow. The red manes of the Akakami flared around making the entirety of Masurao glow like a vengeful spirit. In a flashy, fancy, and experienced motion, I drew the Kuroshiki and held it in my hand. In an instant, I spun around, got into an overhead strike stance, and charged down.

The Gospel looked up to see me striking down at her and it narrowly dodged by flipping away from my range, however…after she flipped back to dodge she stopped to get her bearing and balance, and during her pause she looked up to see a white katana flying right at her face!

It was my Byakushiki!

Guess when I had to the time to throw that?

Can you guess?

It was when I spun around in a lightning fast spin…Bet you didn't even see it coming.

_"I got em!"_

However, as if it was simply getting kicks off of proving me wrong, the enemy IS rolled sideway in mid-air and dodged my trap. It rolled in slow motion and dodged the white katana by a hair width!

"Oh that is a friggin load of-" I was cut off as a barrage of beam attacks knocked me back and the explosives damaged my Masurao. Adding insult to injury, Gospel kicked me across the face and flew away, hastily keeping distance between us.

"Ichika! This isn't working!"

"…I'll attack its front to gain its attention! Attack from its back!"

"Roger!"

I brandished my twin words yet again and blasted forward. The two of us dodged the hail of beam attacks and managed to shorten the distance.

"Ichika! I'll stop its movement!" Houki yelled out as she detached two hip armors that turned out to be Blade BITs. I was surprised she even had those!

"Houki! Wait!" but my words were ignored as she managed to smash one of her BITs against the Gospel's side, which allowed her to clash her sword against its arm to hold it in place.

"Ichika! Now!"

There was no choice then.

I blasted forwards and pushed my IS to its limit and held my Kuroshiki in a horizontal strike form. I was aiming for the back of the Gospel's head. The Absolute Barrier should protect the rider inside.

"OOOHHH!"

However, the Gospel decided to ruin that plan by unleashing a barrage of beams from its back as sword shaped energy bolts aimed at me, which forced me to block. The numerous energy swords blocked my path as I was forced to wildly swing my sword.

Clank! Clank! Clank!

Parry! Block! Duck! Roll! Slide! Side step! Parry! Dodge!

I managed to block them, as I shattered the energy constructs with my katana, but I missed my chance. Gospel fired yet again, this time the beams curved around to hit Houki on her back.

"Aggh!"

As she was pushed aside, I came in for the kill. This time there was no battle cry.

Just focus on the killing blow.

I bent low with a low horizontal strike that aimed at the Gospel's eyes…In real life this sword strike would remove the top from the eyes up from the rest of the body…A deadly man slaying technique.

The Silver Gospel leaned back in graceful arc to dodge, but I still felt it…I did manage to hit it.

The Gospel rolled aside and uprighted itself, but there was a clear-cut mark on it helmet…It was a narrow escape.

The Gospel seemed displeased as it opened fire in a mass. The rain of bolts and swords mix of the Silver Gospel's two attacks the Sliver bell and the Gate of Israel was unorganized and random, but with its sheer amount and explosive power, it was more dangerous than the focused and perceived attacks.

I ducked under and dodged all the attacks, but a few stray shots managed to damage my Masurao's thinner than normal armor.

"Damn…" Beep beep beep. "Huh?" from my screen there was an image of… "a ship?"

"A ship? Out here now?"

Suddenly an explosion occurred in front of me and it turned out Houki had used her Akatsubaki to protect me. From my analysis it seemed Houki's Shield points were rather low as well…We had been taking too much of a beating.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY AREN'T YOU FOCUSING?"

"THERE'S A BOAT!

"What?" Houki checked her own screen to confirm my words and her expression turned grim as she too was seeing the ship.

"The teachers were supposed to seal this area off…" A sign came up that says 'NO Data' "Damn it! It is shipping illegally!"

At that moment Gospel opened fire with the ship in its range. I got in its way to block them, but there were too many shots.

"Leave it to us!"

This voice was…Cecilia! Yukihana!

It seemed the other two managed to get in front of the ship to shoot or block the incoming shots, but it was clear that Yukihana's Uchigane was on its last legs and Cecilia was hurt too. With such low level of shield points left those two were not enough to protect that ship!

Even so, I couldn't leave it behind like that.

I checked my shield points and GN-Particle level…Shields at 300, dropping, and particles at 68%...And my hovercraft is down for the count…I can't get those extra particle tanks and 200 shield points.

As I lamented my luck, I had to actively protect the illegal ship.

The hail of energy bolts turned into the energy swords again. The sharper energy attacks increased the burden on my weapons as my Kuroshiki…

Swing! Swing! Clank!

…Broke.

I threw aside my Kuroshiki and held my Byakushiki with both hands, but soon after few more blows.

Clank! Clank! CCLLAANNKK!

It broke her into two pieces as well.

"Damn it! My Shiki Kyodai!" I yelled as in frustration." I can only carry two of these! It is not like I can summoned a new pair every time they break ya know."

"YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING CRIMINALS..." Houki yelled as she too blocked and dodged. Her tone was harsh and angry…It was not like her…That kind of anger didn't suit her at all.

I understood this was her first battle and no one wanted to lose their debut, but…her anger was clouding her mind. Such frustration and anger could ruin her in more ways than she might realize. In addition, she was in the middle of battle to boot!

"Well, I am the kind of guy who doesn't allow any unwanted casualties in my fight! I am not exactly an upstanding citizen myself anyway." I replied regarding my…Gang and after school activities. I spun around using my broken katana to block, but I was starting to run out of weapons and power…My shield was too low to even bother using my small GN-Shield. Actually using the shield would actually burden me rather than helping me. The damned shield took too much power to work and it took a lot more to enlarge it to be of any use against these barrages of swords and bullets.

"YOU BAKA! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE—"

The moment I realized what she was going to say something in me snapped. I flew right toward her in a flash with my boosters on max and…

Pahhk!

…Slapped her across the face.

"YOU FOOL!"

"-!" Houki looked shocked as she cupped her cheek despite the fact her A.B protected her from all harm.

"Listen well Shinonono Houki! Don't you ever say such disappointing words in front of me ever again!" Dodged and summoned my final sword….Yukihira Akatsuki "You are who you are! Don't you dare stop being yourself! Or have you truly lost sight of the weak after getting a small bit of power? Don't be conceited! Don't be arrogant! It is laughable to think your meager power is anything to be wary about!"

I blasted away in a zig-zag pattern to avoid any cluster of attack, all the while cutting at the beam katana to shatter away all threats.

"The power you received is nothing, so don't you act as if you have the power to judge who lives or dies!" I yelled at her as I skillfully twirled the beam katana in my hand and got into a stance.

I blasted forward with my katana as it extended. Its length increased by ten times as I swung it to knock aside several beam bolts.

The explosions by my interception colored the sky in red and orange. I retracted the beam sword and slowly and gracefully sheathed it at my hip. I slowly turned to her.

"…Houki…I don't want to see you ruin yourself like this…You are meant to be a Saber…A noble samurai…You are not meant to bathe in dirt and blood like me…Don't you dare take my path as a Berserker…" I said with a sad smile on my face. While my mask and helmet covered my face, our communication link showed it uncovered.

"I, well, I..." Houki stuttered as she flinched from my gaze.

Houki looked like she was trying to hide her obviously wavering face as she covered it with her hands. She let out a wail of angst and shame as she trembled. She sobbed and cried at her actions, however she did something one must never do…She let go of her weapons!

We were still in middle of a fight! If Gospel saw an easier target then it would…

In front of my eyes, the Gospel once again got ready to fire in the same manner, and it was now aiming at Houki.

With her guard down and all focus distorted and broken, she would not be able to survive the rapid beam attack! By the looks of it her shield was low as well.

Gospel relentlessly opened fire. The armada of blue feather like bombs and sword shaped energy arrows sailed toward us.

"Let me make it! Masurao! SHUNKO!

Oh Gods…Let me make it!

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

One Off Ability, Shunko the Flash Cry. An ability to overuse the GN-Drive to produce hundred time normal output and multiply the user's physical ability by tens and hundred times. However the drawback was the self-damage and a time limit.

The black armor turned pink and red and the shroud of crimson glory expanded in size and intensity.

In a blink of an eye, Ichika appeared behind Houki and took the blow for her.

Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom!

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA-DONO!"

"ICHIKA-SAN!"

From the fury of fire instead of being knocked out…The young fighter's rage woke…The Berserker stirred from its sleep and opened its eyes. Ichika's body was pelted with a rain of attacks that slammed and blew up all around him. One of the stray shots managed to smack him on the side of his head, which was blocked by his helmet. However, the side of the helmet was cracked and broken.

Unknown to Ichika, his right eye-patch under the helmet and visor was loose and fell off. His artificial eye glowed blue before turning red…blood red.

Since her shield was all gone due to the military round attacks Ichika protected Houki from the fire caused by the constant bombardment. The spitting flames of the explosion still reached her and in the process her hair ribbon was burned away. However, the samurai girl didn't even notice as her watery eyes watched her crush taking hits for her sake while she was powerless to do anything.

"…Ichika!"

"GGGGUUUUHHHHHHAAA!"

With a beastly roar, Ichika charged forward with his most powerful beam katana in hand. He ignored all the shots and bolts as it tore into his Absolute Barriers and armors. A few shots hit the shoulder, which broke the shoulder armor off. Three consecutive shots to the leg and hips cost him his leg armor and one side of the booster.

"Ggguuuuaaahhh!"

He ignored the pain and the damage as he continued to advance. His beastly roar deafened all those who heard it as he battered aside any attacks that he could. The crimson katana swung as it knocked aside the energy bombs, but many broke through the swipes and exploded.

Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom! Boooom!

Each explosion damaged and shattered the armors bit by bit. The blows inflicted were draining the shield points at a fast pace, however the crimson covered juggernaut refused to stop.

Woosh! Voosh! Woosh!Clank! booom! Klank!

His katana bashed away any of the bolts and swords that came at his way, however he received several wounds in return.

Voosh! Clank! Boom!

One of his beetle like horns got cut off by an energy sword. The broken horn spun away into the air in a dramatic motion.

Clank! Duck! Slash! Slash! Parry! Block! Boom!

The hooved boots on Masurao's feet were blown off.

Woosh! Voosh! Woosh!Clank! booom

A stray shot hit the side of his helmet, but it didn't pierce…but it did bend the metal frame. The visor on his face creaked a little, but the Berserker continued his charge.

Spin! Clank! Slash! Thrust!

The armor on his elbow and right hip got hit and sparks flew. Fire erupted because of the explosion. The dark smoke covered his vision, but the Berserker raged on.

Beep! Beeppp!

Silver Gospel sensed the danger and spun around to fire multiple shots in all directions once again, but it was not as effective as before since the speed Masurao was performing at was ten times the insane speed he had before.

Ichika jumped in front of the Gospel and swung down in an overhead strike. The slash was so powerful that it cut through the air leaving a trail of powerful gale, but the Gospel made several of its swords to appear in front of her to block the all-crushing blow.

Ichika repeated the strike with Yoko giri (Sideway strike), Naname giri (Diagonal downward strike), and Kiriage giri (Diagonal upward cut). However, each attack was blocked by the timely appearance of those damned blue energy swords. Each strike was powerful enough to shatter and break those swords, but Ichika only wielded a single blade and the enemy wielded countless disposable copies.

"GGGAAAHHHHHH!" Ichika roared out as the right side of his visor released a hateful and frightening red glow. The madness and sudden uncontrollable anger fueled Masurao to fight harder, while ignoring the strain and the pressures. The IS' frame cracked as the force of the Shunko was damaging the machine in order to fuel its abnormal power and speed.

Beep! Beep!

Gospel let out its signature noise as it flew backward and this time its wings glowed brightly.

"Threat…Male IS pilot, Orimura Ichika…Threat Level…A++ Rank… extremely high…activating '**Ten no Kusari****'**** (Chain of Heaven**)." Beeped out the rogue IS as from its wings sprouted energy chains instead of energy swords or bolts.

These chains were as numerous as they were long. Ichika swung his sword to bat them aside, "**GUUUAAAHHH!"** but their sheer quantity overwhelmed him. The rattling sound of chains filled the air and they swayed and dodged Ichika's swings, tangling around him in a sphere. (!) In quick succession, they managed to tie around Ichika's arms, legs, hips, neck, body, and sword.

Like a mad monster, Ichika strained against the bonds of the chains, but it was useless as he was battered and shot at by a hail of energy bolts. The chain was made of same energy as the energy bolt so being tied by it caused his shield to drop. "**GUUAAAAHHHHHH!"** The explosive attacks shattered his armor even further dropping his shields dangerously low.

The falling punishment of heaven battered his form as his front chest armor cracked and broke and his shoulder armors fell apart by the relentless assaults. The explosives destroyed his leg armor and finally…Gospel made a sword in its hand and thrown it lazily at the immobilized Masurao, smashing into the right side of his face…blowing his helmet apart.

**BBOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

**GUUAAAAHHHHHH!**

The sound of an injured beast could be heard as his black kabuto(Helmet) fell apart in slow, agonizing motion. Ichika's head jerked back by the force of the attack and the pain. His hair now free form his helmet, swayed and waved against the air. His artificial right eye glaring into the blue sky with its red gaze.

The chain holding his body stayed as it held his body up…like a puppet pulled upright by the puppeteer.

"Ichika!" Houki yelled out in fear, but it was useless as she was powerless. From below Yukihana whose IS was not equipped with flight support tried to reach Ichika, but was shot down by the stray hails of the bombardment that missed Ichika. With her lack of mobility the only thing she could do was twirl her prized spears to defend herself.

On the other hand, Cecilia who was still in fighting condition flew up to help her crush. She narrowly dodged and rolled away from the attacks and valiantly fired back.

"FLY! BITs!" she declared as she launched her four laser gunners. The laser gunners zipped past the bombardment with skillful movement, but it was like avoiding every drop of rain and snow… impossible.

Her prized weapons dodged to the best of their ability, but…

Voosh! Sheen! Voosh! Booom!

Boooom!

Viiing! Voosh! Beem! Beeem! Voosh!

Boom!

Soon three of her BiTs were shot down by the rain of attacks and only one remained.

While focusing on her BITs Cecilia too was bombarded by several powerful explosive shots that overwhelmed her. She yelled out in pain as her shields reached below 40 and kept dropping, but she had a goal to accomplish.

"I am almost all out…Just one shot…Give me…"

A screen with the targeting system appeared. It showed Cecilia the point of view of her last surviving BIT. She focused the target aim to…Ichika's right hand that was holding his sword.

Her control over her bit may not have been as perfect as she wished, but when she was focusing on a single drone and that drone only…She was the master.

"…One shot to turn the table AROUND! CECILIA ALCOTT! SORA NO ME! SNIPING THE TARGET!"

She clicked the trigger button with allowed her manual control of the BIT to fire its blue beam as it too was destroyed, but the final shot it fired managed to hit the chain holding Masuao's arm and freeing it.

At that moment Ichika's head, jerked back because of the clean head shot that destroyed his samurai helmet. The hit knocked him back to his senses, forcing his berserker rage to back down slightly.

"Cecilia?...Ah…" He shook his head slightly, but the pain refused to fade.

He straightened back up.

"…I see…There is no other choice." He checked his energy level and saw that he was running out of time! Less than 30 seconds! Ichika slowly raised his hand holding the katana. He could see the damage done to his IS, but he was not out of the fight yet!

"…Masurao…("Hai?" Replied the strained voice of his IS)…We are using our most powerful strike…activate the Anti-Fortress mode."

"…Ryokai!(Roger!)"

A screen appeared in front of him asking if he would like to use the Anti- Fortress mode. He agreed.

Suddenly all the red and pink glow of GN-Particles faded and it all focused into his Yukihira Akatsuki. The red oppressing power of his GN-Particles focused on to the sword, turning his once neat and graceful katana blade shaped beam into a towering fire. It was like trying to force the raw energy of the dark and bloody red fires of hell into the shape of a sword…It was impossible to hold.

This power had been used only once before this…it was when Cecilia had fought Ichika for the very first time…it was when Ichika had used the final attack while his IS was not yet fully configured to him. Last time it was fortunately redirected to the sky…destroying the entire School barrier. This time…it was aimed at someone.

The energy chain holding Ichika was weakened and fading by the oppressive power of his sword. Movement was no problem!

"This attack is my strongest…Let's see you deal with this!" roared Ichika as he raised his sword high above his head in Jodan no kamae (upper level posture).

"Yukihira Akatsuki! Anti-Fortress Destroyer mode!

He gripped the sword even tighter.

"TAKE THIS AND GO TO HELLLL!"

He swung down the tower of red and black furry that was the compressed form of all his power.

The Anti-Fortress weapon of Yukihira Akatsuki…it was the most powerful attack in Masurao's armory. The attack that was shrouded in darkness as Ichika had never had to chance to use this attack before, because of the condition that required one to use this was too straining.

As Ichika swung down his most powerful attack, the enemy did the same to a lesser degree. However, what could Silver Gospel do against an attack that used Shied Nullification technology and the sheer intensity of the beam attack? Simple…stop the attack from being fired.

The chain that used to bind Ichika was loose and weakened...…But hadn't ceased to exist.

Suddenly like a viper coiling its prey, the energy chain came back to life with vigor. It tied around Ichika's arms and body as he was in middle of his swing! The sudden interruption prevented Ichika from unleashing his most powerful attack.

"!"

Ichika, whose head was spinning in pain because of his injury, headshots, and the berserker rage from before was too disoriented to break out of his bindings.

Beeep! Beep!

Silver Gospel saw its chance and was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Silver Gospel focused all its energy bolts into a single weapon…An energy spear.

The silver armored hands of the Gospel grabbed onto the spear and tugged it back. Gathering the necessary pull, the rogue IS threw the spear at the immobilized Ichika with blinding speed.

!

The blue spear sailed toward Ichika leaving a trail of blue light. Ichika's friends yelled out helplessly as the spear came closer and closer…

Crack!

The blue spear…Thrust into Ichika's chest…breaking through the weakened Absolute Barrier and his thin armor…Light left Ichika's defiant eyes, both mechanical and natural. The Doukugan Ryu gasped for breath as the spear pretty much stabbed into his heart…the only saving grace was the Absolute Barrier, a safety system built in the IS that protected the pilot, that saved him. It was sheer luck that the spear had not reached his skin but was blocked by the concentrated, thick chest plate armor and the A.B.

The Yukihira Akatsuki and its most powerful attack The Anti-Fortress attack was unable to unleash all its strength as it faded away…the One Off Ability Shunko too faded away. Ichika was now powerless and unarmed.

"Ksshh!" He hissed out in pain. He raised his powered down saber katana handle at Silver Gospel.

"I…Lost?...Im…impos…" he muttered out in disbelief. He lifted his other hand slowly and shakily as he materialized the broken forms of his Byakushiki and Kuroshiki. He slowly held both swords in one hand…like how his 6 swords style was supposed to look like.

"I am…Orimura Ichika…I can…not…"

He raised his, now armed, hand. His shaky form was disheartening as it was tragic, the blue energy spear still stuck between his chest armor and Absolute Barrier.

"Watashiwa(I am…)…Wata..shiwa…DOUKUGAN RYU-DAAAAAA!" he roared out with his last strength as the blue energy spear shattered to pieces and engulfed him in furious blue light…

"ICHIKA!" Houki yelled out as she caught him. The furious explosion covered them both, but she used her body to protect him. During the process, her white hair band burnt away, letting her hair loose.

The Silver Gospel, seeing its enemies down for the count with no IS nearby having any shield points left, beeped and flew away into the blue sky. Victorious over the undefeated Doukugan Ryu and the 4th Generation IS, Akatsubaki.

* * *

><p>IS Stats<p>

Name: Silver gospel

Shift: First Shift.

Alignment: Chaos Good

Stat

Strength: B-

Agility: A

Speed: A+

Defense: C

Endurance: C+

Luck: B

Master Syncro: A

3rd Gen weapons skill: C-A++

Weapons

**Silver Bell**: (Anti-unit-Army): C

Simple energy bullets made from Gospel's wings. Individually they are nothing special, but in a group they pack a lot of punch.

**Gate of Israel**: (Anti-unit-Army):C-A+

A special Silver Bell that is made from the energy gate made of the Gospel's wings. This 'Gate' focuses and solidifies the raw particles into beam saber like construct. It sacrifices it explosive power for shape, focus, and piercing power. It solidifies the beams to allow Gospel to grab them for weapon battle. Its power level and destructive level varies from Rank C to A+

**Chain of Heaven**: (Anti-unit): B

The energy chain made of the Gate of Israel. It is cast from the gate and from Gospel's arms. The chain is a solidified energy particle that can be used to ensnarl the opponents to immobilize them. The chain is tough as it is fast and it is still hot energy. By being bound to it can harm enemy IS by burning away its Absolute Barrier.

**XXXXXXX: (**Anti-unit-Army-Fortress)EX

I am basing this guy off of you know who…What else could I be planning…you tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you take it? Surprised right? Any FSN lovers worth their salt should know why I modified the Gospel and off of who. The chain part came from the UBW movie scene, which I love so much. It was sooooo dominating after all.<strong>

**Review and tell me how you think.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Finally! I broke the 300 review limit! I am so happy! Thanks for all the review…Which is a great help unlike any other.**

**Okay! I will not delay you any longer! Enjoy! And Review!**

* * *

><p>Ch22 Whispers of Chanters and Songs of the Wise<p>

* * *

><p>Several years ago…Behind a traditional dojo two children could be seen washing their faces and cleaning off their sweat. The girl of the two straightened her back and wiped off her face with her towel. She stared at the boy who was still washing his.<p>

"...You really are an idiot."

"Ah? What? I'm not an idiot!"

The boy lifted his head back up and wiped off the water from his face. Not even a few days ago, this young man had saved the girl from three bullies at school. When the bullies had teased and made fun of the girl's headband, the young boy had come to defend her and got into trouble for it.

"Have you ever thought about how much trouble that would cause later?"

"Oh ,you are talking about that. You're worrying about nothing important Shinonono. I fought them off because it was right thing to do, nothing more and nothing less. I was taught that a man's sacred duty is to uphold pride, honor, and justice. Defending you from those cowards who used their vast numbers is something that is completely outside of my free will."

"..."

"So don't I mind. Also…" The boy tilted his head slightly, staring at her with **both** of his brownish black eyes.

"Those guys are blind if they don't think you are a cute girl Houki. That ribbon really suits you. It brings out a lot of feminine aura from you. You should really tie it up more."

"Hu-Humph! I won't listen to your orders!"

Folding her arms in front of her chest, Houki turned her head in another direction. Ichika said 'I see' and continued to wash his face. He really liked to use the icy cold well water to wash away the sweat after practice.

"Well…I'm going home. Bye then, Shinonono." Said the black haired boy as he walked away, however before he can leave the girl called out to him.

"HOUKI!"

"Hm?"

"My name's Houki. Shouldn't you remember that already? Besides, my dad, mom and sister have the same Shinonono surname. You'll just confuse me that way. So just call me by my name, got it?" said Houki with a red blush crawling on her face. She held her arms across her chest and tilted her head away from Ichika in embarrassment.

"Oh…Houki huh?…Well, since you insist. Houki. I'll be seeing you." The boy walked away leaving the girl behind. She felt slightly lonely being left behind, but held her emotions under control as she walked back to the dojo.

"…Orimura family, oldest and only son…Orimura Ichika."

"Huh?" the girl turned to him.

Ichika slowly turned back to him. From Houki's point of view the sun from above shone behind him and he seemed…mythical and divine.

"You should call me by that…There is another Orimura beside me after all."

It was June, and summer was about to arrive. And for young Shinonono Houki…Her first love bloomed.

"..."

It was one of the rooms in the resort, and the clock on the wall pointed at just before 4pm.

Houki was kneeling on the floor and by her side was Ichika who was heavily bandaged and lying on the futon with the blanket covering him.

Waiting beside him, Houki continued to look distressed, and the hair without its usual ribbon betrayed her emotions. Her long loose hair covered her teary red eyes, swollen from all the crying.

"It was my fault..."

For a short while she remembered seeing Ichika's divine and mythical smile from all those years ago and it was replaced with his firm and resolved look and a hint of sadness and disappointment before he got in the way to save her from the Silver Gospel.

However, Ichika didn't even have a sad looking smile now. He was just lying there lifelessly. It was painful to look at…After being reunited with him, she had seen his face filled with confidence and the resolve and will of a hero. To see him like this broke her heart.

"And it was all because of me…My fault…All my fault…"

Ichika got the Absolute Barrier of his IS shattered, and he received second and third degree burns. He was now covered with bandages all over his body. Not only burned, his body was bruised and battered by sharp metal and blows. His IS armor barely kept him alive and it was now filled with spider-web cracks and missing parts.

"It's because of my uselessness that Ichika became like this-!"

Houki grabbed her skirt forcefully, and the force exerted on it caused her palms to turn pale. She continued to clench her fists tight as if she was punishing herself. Her finger nails cut into her hand and a small trail of blood trickled out.

_"Mission failed. I'll call you if there's a change in the situation. Until then, wait here." _

After being rescued from the sea, Houki had heard these words the moment she got back to the resort. She felt worse that she didn't get scolded. However she was even more miserable because of how Ichika reacted when he arrived back to the beach they deployed from.

**(Flash Back)**

Yukihana and Cecilia helped pulling Ichika out of the water, a group of teachers and 3rd year students scrambled to put the injured boy onto a stretcher. Houki was standing beside them, lowering her head to avoid eye contact.

From the top of the hill Orimura Chifuyu and Yamada Maya walked down. Behind them Katakura Kojuro quickly ran past them and went to his master. Behind the loyal samurai of Oshu followed the gang of thugs that were part of Ichika's mechanic crew.

"ICHIKA-SAMA!"

"ANIKI! HITOU(HEAD BOSS)!"

They quickly surrounded the fallen Ichika as they wailed and cried. Their tears were not those of weakness, but shame and helplessness as they were powerless to help their beloved leader.

"ICHIKA-SAMA! OH HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN…HOW COULD I ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! THIS IS ALL MY FAILURE AS YOUR STRATIGIST AND YOUR RIGHT EYE…It…It was my responsibility to see to your safety and yet…MY LORD! DO NOT FORGIVE THIS FOOLISH KOJURO!" wailed Kojuro on his knees and with his head bowed on the ground in shame.

"""""ANIKI! PLEASE DO NOT FORGIVE OUR FAILURE!""""" chorused the army of the One Eyed Dragon as they all shared their strategist's pain and sorrow.

Chifuyu walked towards her brother and glanced down. She saw his body still covered by his IS. Masurao refused to dematerialize. Most likely it was what kept him alive. His armor was battered and broken; many of its parts were blown apart and damaged. His red blood spilled from his wounds and his mouth as the pressure of using the Shunko when he was not at 100% was catching on to him.

He truly looked like a samurai who returned from war….A warrior who refused to remove his armor.

Chifuyu held her emotions and outer expression in check. She let nothing show and turned to the workers and other teachers.

"Mission failed. I'll call you if there's a change in the situation. Before that, wait here for now."

Before she could walk away, the sound of startled gasps and a yell of pain could be heard. She turned around to see Ichika pushing the teacher and the 3rd years away. He grabbed Kojuro's shoulder and shakily and slowly got up to his feet.

"I-Ichika-sama! You must rest my lord! Your injuries-" Kojuro was cut off as he stared into his lord's eyes. He fell silence as he kneeled next to him. All of Ichika's followers realized the situation as they all shed tears and fell to their knee.

"Uuugghhh…Nee….san…"

The moment he stood up everyone got to see the true extend of his injury. From all over his battered armor flowed out trails of blood. From his chest and arms dripped the crimson liquid and his armor fell apart even further.

In his left hand were the broken and damaged forms of his Byakushiki and Kuroshiki. The katana now broken and battered dropped more shards as the sudden movement broke them further. In his right hand was the deactivated and powerless Yukihira Akatsuki's handle. He slowly walked forward and the sound of his armor clanking and breaking could be heard. He walked towards his sister with his head low, shielding his eyes from viewing.

"Nee-…san…I…I..am…not done….I…I can still fight…I am Douku…gan…Ryu…" grinded Ichika as he stepped forward. His form was like a dying moth and yet his spirit was like the peak of Mt Fuji…Majestic and proud.

"…I am…Orimura…Ichi…ka…How….How can I…stop…here." Groaned out Ichika as he took another step forward and blood gushed down even more. While battered and wounded, his stance was firm and proud. Even defeated as he was, he refused to back down and held his head high. The form of a modern samurai….A vision of a hero.

"I…am…fine…"

He stepped forward.

"Send me…to fight…"

Another step forward.

"I refuse to lose…I must not lose…for my ambition…I must conquer…everything…let me…fight…Nee…sama…" Ichika managed to slowly reach Chifuyu and let the strength from his left hand loose. He dropped the broken remaining of Byakushiki and Kuroshiki. He lifted his hand slowly and grabbed Chifuyu's shirt from her chest.

Surprisingly Chifuyu refused to move as her brother grabbed the front of her shirt in such a rude manner.

"My fangs...are peerless and sharp…My will…unconquerable…My ambition…reaching the cloud above heaven…my eyes…" He lifted his head to stare into Chifuyu's eyes. Chifuyu herself widened her eyes in surprise to see the red artificial eye looking into her own along with the left black and brownish eye.

For Chifuyu it was painful to see the red eye that symbolized her failure…his sacrifice for her. Seeing his eye-patch always made her heart ache, but to see this lifeless red eye…it was truly heart breaking.

Ichika's eyes were not normal eyes infused with nano machines like Laura…His was an actual mechanical eye made by Tabane…it seemed real, but it hid none of it artificial nature

"My eyes…Always look toward the horizon…I still look forward to reach…to reach the heaven as the …strongest…Wata…shi…wa(I…am)…" Ichika droned out as he grabbed tightly to her shoulder. The dark armor dyed in crimson blood fade away as he fell into her arms and fell unconscious. (Inspired by Aizen Sosuke's final cry of Watashi wa.)

""""I-ICHIKA(SAN/SAMA/DONO/ANIKI)!"""" everyone yelled out as the fallen warrior laid helpless and injured.

* * *

><p>(Flash Back END)<p>

After Chifuyu gave instructions on treating Ichika, she immediately went back to the planning room. Houki felt alone as ever as she watched Ichika's sheer spirit even while he fell unconscious. Watching him like this…it made her feel incompetent and weak…

"Why...am I always this careless...?"

She always got carried away after obtaining a bit of power.

She really wanted to use it.

She would always feel the impulse of wanting to use force.

Power…Power is so, so tempting…it is like a drug that one can't keep their hands off. Power whispers tempting words to use it…Power wants to be used and ravish things. Power…is something so precious that one will do anything to attain it.

"I wanted power…"

She always felt alone…Cecilia, Rin, Yukihana, Charlotte and Laura…She was there first….She has been there since the beginning, but she was the one furthest from him.

_"My dream is to conquer…Conquer everything!"_

His ambition shone so brightly that it overshadowed her own…

_"I am Doukugan Ryu! I am Orimura ICHIKA!"_

His pride, honor, and valor was so much more defined than her own…

Ichika was so powerful…He stood somewhere that was so far ahead of her. To reach him…To walk next to him, she needed power…Being powerless meant she would be left behind. Ichika would not pause in his ascent. He would soar far and above. If one cannot fly alongside him…She would be thrown off his back and only be able to watch from afar as the One Eyed Dragon soared far into the heavens.

She had to watch other girls appearing before him…All had their own tragedy and hardships, but each held power to attract his attention. His eyes laid on them…They had the power to walk beside him…They all had the power, valor, will, and resolve to stand by his side without being knocked aside by his sheer presence.

She was afraid…She was being left behind…being replaced…They were all beautiful and noble. They were all grand and eye-catching…She was the only 'normal' one in the group.

* * *

><p>Katakura Kojuro…He was a man that was given the great honor of being Ichika's Right Eye. He was given the position of his right hand and his most trusted retainer and strategist. He received no love of the romantic kind, but the trust given to him was unlike any other's.<p>

* * *

><p>Cecilia…She was the beautiful classy girl that became the one who watched out for Ichika's safety from afar. As long as she stood no harm should reach him from. She was as proud as he and would always uphold her confidence to bring him courage. She was his first enemy when he entered the world of IS, and being his first encounter he would always remember her.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin, Hyang Lin…She was also his childhood friend and one who did not fear talking back or arguing with him. She was given the grand tittle of Tenryuji, the Heavenly Dragon Goddess. She was his guardian goddess that watched over him. She had been with him since he started his ascension and leap to his ambition. She was there from the start and would continue to be from now on. From the harshest battlefield to the cruel world, he would always keep her by his side, as he always had.<p>

* * *

><p>Sanada Genjirou Yukihana…She was like a bright ball of sun shine that brightened his day. She was his rival that crossed swords with him and pushed him. She was the one that always approached him with no pause and no halt. She was the spear that rejuvenated him and the one that always would be able to be herself with him. The Wakatora was no servant of Doukugan Ryu, however she would always be the one that stayed in his mind to overcome and face. An enemy by all names, but the most reliable soul. He would always hold her in high standing and would always be able to proudly call her his rival.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte Dunois…She was so beautiful and so gentle. She is the smiling maiden that was able to stand beside him and able to make him smile in return. She was by no means a weak maiden that needed his protection. When she was hurt she landed under his wing. Under his wing, she was his ward and someone that he will forever remember. She was actually the first to fight alongside him as his Faint Smiling Maiden. The Bishou no Otome would forever be the flower that he would care for.<p>

* * *

><p>Laura Bodewig…She was his hateful enemy and now his most upstanding ally. She was affected by his ambition and will be more than any other. She is naive and lacks common sense, but she is the most honest and truthful to him. She would never hide and never lie to him as her intentions were always true to her heart. To her Ichika is a powerful leader who had given her a new reason to fight…For Kingan no Yousei, Ichika was a source of strength and in return she was an unmovable rock that he could rely on. Ichika would call upon Laura when he must be most resolute and firm.<p>

And her…What was Shinonono Houki to Orimura Ichika now that he had collected such talents and warriors?

She was his childhood friend, the first childhood friend. However that was before Ichika changed…That was long before Ichika lost his eye and gained the resolve to conquer the world. She was not there for him to support his ambition and was powerless to help out anyway…However…However….How could she fail like this when she was given noteworthy power for the first time!

"I didn't want to be replaced…I don't want his gaze to leave me…I wanted power…I wanted power to be able to stand next to him…I wanted to be the vanguard of his ambition, his most trusted, and most beloved…"

* * *

><p>That is why she trained for so long…<p>

To Houki, kendo was not a tool to train herself, but to discipline herself.

A seal.

A seal to control her violent impulses. A seal to mature herself into a noble warrior instead of a wild animal. She wanted to be like the loyal samurais of the past, who gave their lives away to serve their lord.

She wants to become someone that he could look up to…Someone who he could lean upon…But she…but she…

"I'll never…I never pilot…I will never pilot agai-"

Just when she was about to make this important decision, the door opened violently.

*BAM!*

The sudden opening of the door shocked Houki, but she had no strength to look up. Her skin shivered as the noise assaulted her ears and her senses felt the vibration on the floor. She could hear the sound of feet stepping into the room.

"Ahh~ ahh. You're really easy to understand." Said the girl who barged into the room without restraint, walking over to the devastated Houki.

This voice belonged to… Rin?

"..."

"Hey, you!"

Rin said to her, but Houki didn't respond. She couldn't. How could she…It was her fault…She was the one to blame for Ichika's condition.

"You think you're the reason Ichika's like this, right?"

"..."

"So are you going to remain like this— DON'T MESS AROUND WITH ME!"

Suddenly burning with rage, Rin grabbed the devastated Houki at the collar, forcing her to stand up.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SOMETHING YOU MUST DO RIGHT? RIGHT NOW! HOW CAN YOU NOT FIGHT!" yelled the Chinese girl as she held up the broken samurai by her collar and shook her.

"I-I...well, I don't want to...pilot the IS again..." mumbled out Houki as she remained weak and lifeless.

"!"

*PA!*

Houki took a slap to the face and lost her balance, falling onto the floor.

Rin again grabbed Houki and glared straight at her.

"STOP MESSING AROUND...SINCE YOU'RE A PERSONAL IS PILOT, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE STUBBORN! OR ARE YOU—"

Rin glared straight into Houki's eyes.

Her eyes were burning with determination.

"—ARE YOU A COWARD WHO CAN'T FIGHT EVEN WHEN IT'S TIME TO FIGHT? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF ICHIKA'S FRIEND? DO YOU BELIEVE BEING DOUKUGAN RYU, ORIMURA ICHIKA'S FRIEND IS SO SIMPLE! DON'T BE CONCEITED! TO BE BY HIS SIDE, YOU NEED PERSERVERENCE AND WILL TO NEVER GIVE UP MORE THAN ANYTHING! IF YOU FELL DOWN ONCE THAN GET THE HELL UP!"

Those words lit up the fighting will in Houki's eyes.

"—That's..."

The voice that was so teeny-weeny soft became louder due to anger. She in return grabbed Rin's collar and glared into her brown eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE ENEMY WENT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! EVEN IF WE FIND THE GOSPEL, WHAT MAKE YOU THINK I CAN FIGHT IT? LAST TIME I FOUGHT…I got Ichika hurt…How can I…."

"Then atone for your failure with your action…Don't think as if Ichika would not have been hurt…Every time he fights…IS or no IS…I had to suffer through the pain of worry and fear of him getting hurt…The very through of him chewing more than he could frightened me…"

Rin clinched her arms and grit her teeth.

"If you think that it is bad now…Imagine how I felt when I was powerless and forced to watch him walk a path of destruction…I had to watch him insist on taking his path…Even I don't want him to…HE would have walked this path alone…"

Rin glared at Houki and the samurai girl flinched by the glare.

"You are off lucky…Because I had to endure watching him throw himself into danger without the protection of IS…Only his bare body and his hard earned skills….However…"

Rin clinched her fist in front of her.

"I will never stop following him…If you are going to stop…then it means less rival for me…But that will mean the title as his childhood friend will be tarnished…And my regard to you as a rival will be worth nothing…"

Rin grabbed Houki's collar once more and pulled her toward her face.

"So don't fall off on me…If you are going to be thrown off then it will be done by my hands…For his affection's sake…If I must I will defeat you, Laura, Charl, Cecilia, Yukihana,and even Chifuiyu-san!"

Rin roughly dropped the youngest Shinonono on to her butt.

"Wheather I like it or not…Whether you want to or not…You are like me…and I'll be damned if you give up now. SO GET UP! AND FALL AND BE BROKEN WHEN I AM THE ONE WHO CUT YOU DOWN!"

Houki's green eyes flared back with life as she stood back up.

"DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME! FALL AND BE BROKEN WHEN YOU CUT ME DOWN? DON'T BE ARROGANT! I AM GIVING UP! I TOO WILL FIGHT YOU AND ALL OTHERS FOR HIM! I WILL NOT STOP HERE!"

The two girls enclosed the distance between their eyes and face.

"I will not lose…" said Rin

"…So worry more about your own chance." Finished Houki.

The two shared an uncomfortable silence as their fighting intent, not their killing intent clashed against each other like two different wave of storms…

Seeing Houki finally getting motivated again, Rin sighed slightly.

"At least you have the will now...ahh, that's so troublesome….Now that you are no longer useless, let us go and hunt us a Silver Gospel."

"Wha-What?"

"We know where the enemy went...right now, Laura's—"

As Rin was speaking, the door opened. Standing at the door was Laura in a black military uniform.

"It appeared. According to the recent confirmation, the target's more than 30km away above the sea. It's in stealth mode, but it doesn't seem to have used optical camouflage, so the satellites could still pick it up."

Seeing Laura walk in with the tablet PC, Rin smiled.

"As expected of the German special forces, you're really something."

"Humph...what about you? Are you ready?"

"Of course, Shenlong's special attack [Packet]'s installed. I wanted to ask how Charlotte, Yukihana, and Cecilia are doing."

"Ahh, about that—"

Laura's eyes turn to the door, which opened once more.

"Just finished." Said Charl

"All preparations are A-Okay, we're ready to move out-desu wa." Said Cecilia.

"I got a flight pack! Yeah!" sang out Yukihana.

As all the pilots with a personal IS gathered, they all turned to look at Houki.

"Then, what do you intend to do?"

"I...I…"

Houki clenched her fists tightly. Unlike the remorse she showed before, this was a show of determination. Her fallen spirit reignited as she looked up high and proud. She will not shy away from her friends gaze…for they do not blame her…and opened their arms to welcome her once more.

"I want to fight...I must fight. I must win! I can't allow myself to lose now! I was here first and god damn it, I will be the vanguard that will never fall!"

"Then it's decided!"

Rin folded her arms in front of her chest, revealing a fearless fanged smile.

"Then, let's begin the battle planning! We'll take down the enemy for sure this time!"

"HAI!" declared the girls at the same time. The harem was ready to fight the Gospel…This time all of them together.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Where…Where am I?"<p>

Ichika woke up and found himself on top of a pillar surrounded by a vast body of water. The air was full of haze and mist, but he could make out several other pillars and a sky above. This place...he had been here before…This was Tama's place!

"Tama! Tama! Are you here!" However there was no reply anywhere.

"I am in my mindscape…That means…Masurao! Are you here!"

**"Heee…You are barking at the wrong tree."** Said a voice from nowhere. Ichika turned around furiously as he scanned everywhere…Where was the voice coming from?

**"Oi!...Look down."**

Ichika instinctively looked down and from below the pillar the reflection of the water rippled and revealed a face. It was his own…Only it was pale as a ghost. "What?"

**"Yo…" **said a voice…Next to his ear?

Before Ichika could turn around he was punched from behind and fell into the water.

"Puaah! What the fuck!"

"**Heee…You seem to be having some fun…My Peerless and Raging Lord, Orimura Ichika."**

"Huh?" Ichika looked up to see the same pale version of himself where he had been standing before…Looking down at him. He wore a black version of his IS Gakuen uniform and had pale skin and white hair. His eyes…He kept his right eye closed, but his left eye….his left eye was black with yellow pupil staring into his own brown eye.

"Who the hell are you! And where is Masurao and Tama! This is meant to be her room is it not!"

**"Hmmm…That is a very good question, my Vessel of Chaos, Orimura Ichika."** Said the pale copy with its echoing and distorted voice. "**But you know…I am confused. When you ask for Masurao…do you mean the bracelet on your arm? Or mine?" **said the man as he lift his hand to show him a white dragon around his arm.

**"And when you ask for 'Tama'…You don't mean…" He opened his right eye and revealed the red, maddening orb. "This one do you?"**

"Nani…What is going on here? A white…Masurao?" muttered Ichika with a shocked look. He suspected the eye, but to think he had Masurao as well…

**"You asked where Masurao and Tama is have you not?...Let me tell you." **Suddenly he jumped off the pillar and headed toward Ichika. In his right hand a light appeared before turning into a white katana handle with a guard and markings…it was a reverse colored version of his Yukihira Akatsuki!

**"I am...Masurao!" **declared the white duplicate as he swung down. Ichika back flipped away to avoid the attack and grabbed his bracelet and glared. He instantly summoned Byakushiki in his hand, but the white copy battered him away with a lazy slash, which broke the white katana.

**"Using that weakened and broken Byakushki to block the Yukihira? You must be smoking some strong stuff if you think that will cut it! My Confused and Lost Lord of the Maze! Orimura Ichika!"** Said the copy with a wide grin.

"Kisama! Who the fuck are you?"

**"Didn't I say it just now? I am Masurao!"**

"Stop joking around! Where is Masurao! And where is TAMA!"

**"You are a bad listener huh…How many times much I say it before you understand it…I am Masurao. I am Tama. And I am…You. Orimura Ichika!"**

"Na…ni?" said Ichika while he bent down slightly to raise his broken sword up.

**"My Marching Ruler of Army of Ten Thousand, Orimura Ichika…You must have realized by now that you are a spectacular individual…Your mental and physical prowess make you stand out among all the worms in this society. Your sheer power and ambition made Masurao and Tama, so it is not surprising that it made me. My oh so noble and Ambitious King. Orimura Ichika…"**

"What do you mean…? Are you saying I made you?"

"**Sonotori(Exactly!)Excellent guesswork! My Oh Wise Crown, Orimura Ichika!…Masurao might have been the newest addition, but 'Tama' as you call her and I have been with you for a very long time. 6 years to be precise."**

"6 years ago? But that was when…"

**"Ah…The kidnapping incident."**

How could he ever forget about that day…The day he killed, and lost his right eye in exchange. But if he has been with him since then…that meant…

**"No, no, no…I am not what you are thinking of."**

"!"

**"I was not added to you because you got that eye. No that was 'Tama.' Me?...I was here first, always have been here first. Before Chifuyu, before Houki, before Tama, and even before anyone else…I was here first."**

Did he just read my…

**"Mind? Of course. My Open Tome of Memories! Orimura Ichika! I am you remember? Anything you know or can do, I can do too."**

"You still didn't answer why you are here…And where Masurao and Tama are." Ichika demanded as he watched the pale copy's smile get even larger.

**"Those two? Well…Masurao is inside of me now, and Tama is somewhere there too. They were so weak that taking over was a piece of cake."**

"Nandato?(Say what?)"

The copy grinned as he stepped forward slightly.

"**Let me tell you something to clear the air. You see my lord of the Fortress in the Heaven, Orimura Ichika! I am the one who has been with you the longest! The ****thing is that was even before Masurao showed up, which was several months ago. Tama and I have always been one and the same and yet as different as day and night. Both Tama and I are a part of your mental fortification. A source of your will and mind given form and voice. Think of us as the voices in your head." **Said the white duplicate with a grin so wide it was about to snap.

**"I have always been here, but not as myself…I was just a collection of your will and thoughts, however…Six years ago you received a trauma that affected you mind unlike any other. In your distortion and delusion you murdered three kidnappers in a fit of rage and anger…To cope with that shock you had assembled me, my Tortured Hero of Vengeance! Orimura Ichika!" **Said the copy as he pointed to himself.

The white version of Ichika lifted his hands into the air and roared. **"Shocks you doesn't it My Knight of Ebony Steel? I became all that guilt, sorrow, despair, and anger! OH all that delicious anger that you were feeling deep inside. It was for the first time that I became me…The personification of your killing instinct!" **However his grin fell and turned serious.

**"However in your delicate state seeing me and influencing you carried a lot of risk. In order to prevent permanent mental damage to your young mind, Tabane installed something in your head to allow you to process and block mental shocks and trauma to keep you safe and stabilize…At least until you were healed. That was 'Tama'…Your artificial IS hyper sensor and mini-core eye. Since then everything changed…In your mind there were me and Tama. We all shared the same body and mind. She was here to prevent me from influencing you too much and I was here to make sure you didn't go soft. It was a partnership in a way."**

The copy walked toward Ichika while spinning the saber in his hand.

**Normally Tama, the warden who protects your mind from outside influence and mental disorder, is in control. She is the Itadeki no Kura(Master of the Throne), she who protects the mind of the king. Whenever the 'dominant' person changes, the outer appearance changes. When one is dominated by 'life', one is flesh. When one is dominated by 'death', one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning. We are the two sides of a coin and when my power expanded, the ruling power went to me. In addition, this way, Tama became the servant and faded."**

Ichika raised his blade higher, but the white copy raised his hand to stop him.

"**You might think this is some typical shounen manga scene when the evil within you fights you for some kind of bullshit reason…but you are wrong my lord! My Diamond that Shines Even Brighter than any other Gem! I am completely satisfied with your performance."**

Huh?

**"Tama and I have no problem being the shield and the sword. The partnership was really good and you grew up not to be some spineless piece of shit that I'd want to slaughter."**

* * *

><p>That moment a certain orange haired Shinigami felt very cheated.<p>

_(**xtenchix: sorry strawberry, but he's right, you're way too soft. XD)**_

**_(Fangking2: I know right! I bet he wished his hollow was so happy with him.)_**

**_(Capito Celcior: He's been doing pretty well, but I agree he could have done so much more with his hollow)_**

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute…Then what's with the take over? And the attack?"<p>

"**The attack was a greeting my Whimsical Conquering King, Orimura Ichika! I thought you would love it." **Said the white copy with a smirk.** " And as for the takeover…That is not my fault…Tama is simply out of power from your fight and Masurao is down as well. With no power from neither of them, the only conclusion was for me to fill in for them, that is all."**

Ok…This is confusing.

**"Listen lord…Here is the thing. I am all that is in your head…I am the one and only you that is all about you. I was made of your fighting instinct that day 6 years ago…Whatever the form I held before that day is meaningless, but since that day, I have been your killing intent. Every time you fought, you listened to me. With everything you hit you always earned my approval. There is no reason for me to take over for you, because you have proven day and night that you are the king! You have my respect, so there is no need for me to influence you more…You never turned me away after all."**

The white copy sat down on the pillar and stared at Ichika with a grin.

**"The reason I am even here…Talking to you when Tama and Masurao are down is for one thing and one thing only! YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! MY TREMBLING HORN AND GENTLE CHIME OF SUMMONING! ORIMURA ICHIKA!"**

"What?"

**"You called for me! From the depths of pain and suffering! From the pit of defeat and sorrow, instead of crying by yourself in your sleep, you called for me! Before you fell, do you remember what you asked the Queen? My Prideful Declaration of Perseverance, Orimura Ichika!"**

The Queen? What does he mean?

**"Oh come on now, my Forgetful Lord of the Empty Castle, Orimura Ichika. You know the one who you have chosen as your queen. She is your everything is she not?"**

His everything? Who is….Ah…I see. Chifuyu-nee.

**"In your injured state you refused to falter! You refused to kneel! You begged her to send you back out! You were far from being defeated! You refused to remain beaten! You want to fight ! Kill! To slaughter your enemy and that moved me! Your cry for battle has stirred me from the depth of your mind and allowed me to come forth!"**

He jumped off the pillar and fell in front of Ichika. He knocked Byakushiki away and actually dropped his sword to grab Ichika's hand.

**"HOW COULD I NOT RESPOND! WHEN MY GREAT LORD SCREAMS FOR ME TO APPEAR TO ASSIST HIM IN HIS NOBLE CRUSADE, HOW CAN I STAND STILL? YOU CALLED AND I ARRIVED BEARING GIFTS TO LET YOU CONQUER THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD…but of course you need some other help first."**

"Other help?" muttered Ichika as the white copy held his hand like he couldn't wait to shake it in good gesture.

**"Yes…Right now you are just going to get slaughtered by Silver Gospel…You, my Ill-Prepared and Ambitious Young Warlord still can't use your most powerful weapon."**

"My most powerful…Yukihira Akatsuki's Anti Fortress Destroyer mode?"

**"Anti-what? Is that what you are calling it? Man, you don't even know the name of that attack? No wonder you suck at using it. My Misunderstood Sword of Valor! Orimura Ichika!"**

"What? What do you mean it has a name? And what do you mean I suck at using it! I mean, it is my best attack!"

**"Then show me."**

Huh?

His tone lost all his loud boast and cheer.

He gotten serious.

Suddenly Ichika felt an armored hand grabbing his face and threw him into a pillar behind him. The force of the throw was inhuman as he sailed through the air and smashed into the solid pillar. His body crushed it, leaving a large crater of spider web cracks.

**"In here time runs slower than out there…It is a good place to fight."** The copy summoned his sword.

**"Let me tell ya king…If Tama was here this would not have been so messy, but since she isn't here…You got me for it. Hurray!"**

He turned the sword to Ichika. "**Put your gun up…Hitou(Boss)."**

Ichika on the other hand dug himself out of the wall with grunts and moans, but it quickly faded at the thought of how easily he had been thrown. Ichika glared at the white copy with his own variation of the Orimura glare, but the copy laughed it off.

"**Hey now my lord, no need to rush, let's have some fun."**

Ichika decided to show much how much fun he will be having.

He grabbed the black dragon coiled on his arm. The moment he did that the White Ichika sighed as he cracked his neck. **"I see…But you know it is useless…"** said the copy as he too grabbed on to his bracelet.

**"I am going to warn you only once my lord…Anything you can do, I can do too, even better. My Talented Crown of Dragon, Orimura Ichika!"**

Ichika narrowed his eyes that comment as it confirmed the suspicion he had on the copy.

"Everything I can do…you can do better you say?...Then all I need to do is to become stronger than I was an hour ago…simple enough."

The white copy's eyes widened at those words.

**"As expected of my Conquering Lord…Never losing your composure as a warlord, even 'till the end…Well then? Shall we?"**

The two of them were facing one another with their hands in the front. An invisible current blew across them, their hair flipped by the wind and their cloths rustled.

As they were staring at one another the part of the pillar Ichika had gotten slammed into broke apart and dropped into the water below.

Pewsssuuu!

That was all the signal they needed.

"T**r**a**m**p**l**e **a**n**d** C**o**n**q**u**e**r…" the two of them yelled out together. The moment they spoke they were surrounded by a torrent of wind and lights.

"**M**A**S**U**R**A**O**!" the two of them declared as they both were engulfed by the raging torrent of GN-Particles that reached for the sky…. The blue sky suddenly turned dark red.

This opponent might be the toughest Ichika has ever faced yet.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Awaiting 200m above the sea surface, the Silver Gospel curled itself up like a baby. The wings that extended out from its head covered the curled up body.

Like any other IS, its auto repair function had kicked in a while ago to heal the minor injuries from the fight earlier and it was resting peacefully.

"….?"

The Gospel suddenly looked up.

!

The next moment, a supersonic bullet hit it on the head, causing a huge explosion.

"First bullet is a hit. Keep firing!" Said Laura while piloting Schwarzer Regen as she dealt the first blow before the Gospel could counterattack.

The Schwarzer Regen's exterior was a lot different from usual, as two .80 caliber railguns Purizushi were each installed on both shoulders. Also, to allow for long-range sniping with cannon fire, 4 physical shields were covering its left, right, front and back for protection.

This was the [Panzer Cannons] packet with the cannons installed on the Schwarzer Regen

(Enemy closing in...4000...3000...ku, faster than I expected!)

The next moment, the distance between the two of them was 1000m, and the [Gospel] continued to close in.

Even though Laura continued to attack, the [Gospel] used both wings to shoot out energy bullets to take out the cannon shots and closed in on Laura.

"Che!"

To avoid recoil, the [Panzer Cannons] packet didn't allow much mobility. Against an enemy that focuses on high speed and extreme mobility, Lara was ill-equiped to fight in close range. Gospel bent low and suddenly accelerated from 300m away to reach out for Laura's right hand.

! She couldn't dodge it!

However…

"Heh."

Laura curled her lips and smiled.

"Cecilia!"

The Gospel reached out its arm to block the machine that descended from above. From above appeared an IS colored light blue and armed with a sniper rifle.

"I see him." Cecilia replied as she fired her laser beam at Gospel, managing to hit its shoulder. Currently Cecilia's Blue Tear was rather different from normal. Unlike how it normally was, the 6 BITs were all arranged like a skirt on its waist, and the cannons were converted to act as thrusters.

Also, the high BT laser rifle [Stardust Shooter] was over two meters long, more than enough to make up for the lack of firepower of the BITs.

Puusee! Puusee! Puusee! Puusee! Puusee! The sound of energy beams echoed through the night.

Cecilia's head had the Hyper Sensor [Brilliant Clearance] installed on it to respond to speeds over 500kph to go along with her high powered mobility packet [Strike Gunner]. With the information it processed, she suddenly turned at a high speed and aimed at the Gospel .

"Target is pinned down! Delivering the death blow."

Beep Beeep Bip!

Silver Gospel dodged the onslaught of Blue Tear's attack and dived away from Cecilia's sight, however…

"Too slow!"

Another machine attacked from behind. It was Charlotte who had armed herself with her Rain of Wednesday.

Baam! Baam! Baam!

The two shotguns were shot from behind at close range, causing the Gospel to stumble left and right. Despite the fact it had failed to dodge, the Silver Gospel fired off its Silver Bell, Energy bolts. However Charlotte lifted her arm and released a wide green, rectangular beam shield.

"Oh sorry, but this Garden Curtain won't to be taken down so easily!"

The Revive's defensive packet used the physical shields and energy shields to block the Gospel's rain of bullets. While defending, Charlotte used her specialty Rapid Switch to summon an offensive Gatling cannon, using that time to counter.

"!"

With Cecilia and Charl moving at high velocity and attacking, and Laura shooting while pulling her distance, the Gospel began to show damage as it was attacked from three directions.

"...Changing priority. Now setting 'escaping air space' as priority." Sounded Gospel as the A.I decided the best course of action.

Gospel spun around in an elegant dance as it scattered energy bullets all over the place before immediately turning on all its thrusters as it intended to break through. The sound of the booster igniting could be heard as it looked like Gospel found the opening it needed.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!"

The sea ruptured, and then exploded as a barrage of yellow bolts came at Gospel. Silver Gospel dodged and swayed, but the yellow bolts of…Heat? Its hyper sensor recognized that the attacks were not shell weapons, but spaces of pressurized air in the shape of bullets!

"Take that!" yelled Rin as she utilized her Landslide packet to allow for an increase in functionality. The Landslide pack added 4 extra cannons alongside the two impact cannons. Also, the Impact Cannon bullets shot out from Shenlong weren't the invisible Impact Cannons, but rather bullets covered in scarlet red flames.

BOOOMM! BOOOMM! BOOOMM! BOOOMM! BOOOMM! BOOOMM! BOOOMM!

The cloud of fire and the explosion roared around the Silver Gospel.

"Did I get it?"

Her answer was a barrage of Gate of Israel's Silver Sword Rush. The sharpened and harden energy swords flew in break neck pace as they overwhelmed Rin's Shenlong by sheer numbers.

Rin ground her teeth in frustration as she attached her Souten Gagetsu into a double sided pole arm and spun it in front of her to block the barrage. Her Landslide pack allowed her to mobilize faster than normal, however it was impossible to block or dodge all attacks.

"Keh!" Rin groaned as she swung left and right with several back swings and reverse swings to cut and break away the energy swords, but several shots managed to graze her shoulder armor and one of them even pierced through one of her 4 extra cannons.

"LIKE HELL!" roared Rin as she returned fire with all her remaining cannons to counter numbers with numbers, but…

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM BOOOM! BOOOM!

It was clear that Gospel had the upper hand.

As it seemed as though Rin was about to be overwhelmed, however.

"RIN! STEP BACK!" Houki called out as she came striking down with her long range katana to blast out a 'fang' to slash into the horde of energy swords. Gospel recognized the red IS from earlier and opened fire anew from its Gate of Israel.

Houki and Akatsubaki swung left and right to prevent Rin from becoming swish cheese.

"Guuk! The sheer number of those things is infuriating!"

"To think we're out gunned even with so many of us here!"

"Beepi! Beep! Ten no Kursari(Chain of Heaven)"

Silver Gospel launched several energy chains at the two IS and overwhelmed them. Rin tried to shatter the chains, but the energy shackles that even held Ichika were nothing to scoff at. Rin swung her Souten Gagetsu to bash one of the chains away and watched it burst into pieces; however more chains roped around her two large dao.

Rin's right leg was bound by the glowing energy restraint and soon it caught her left arm as well. The chains were relentless as they quickly held her down with more and more restraints. In the end, her limbs were held away from her body and even her cannons were ensnared, unable to aim at the Gospel.

"KUSO!"

Houki on the other hand struggled left and right to dodge, but the Gospel fired her Silver Bell energy bullets which caused her to be distracted and thus managed to restrain her left arm.

"Tsk!"

Houki tried to cut the chain off with her katana, but she had to use the lone katana to hold off the barrage of silver bullets. Until she was suddenly pulled down by the Gospel as it used the chain on her arm to spin her around and throw her…It strangely reminded her of the time when the rogue IS Fortress, Siegfried tossed her around like a rag doll.

"Of all the rotten tricks!" yelled out Houki as she was sent flying …

"GAE!"

A flash of red light.

"DAERG!"

The voice declared as the energy chain holding Houki was severed off by a glowing red lance. Yukihana flew next to the disoriented Houki as she guarded her confused teammate.

"This time! My spears shall tear through thine silver armor!" said Sanada as she twirled her twin spears, Gae Daerg and Gae Buhide.

Houki got back on her feet and next to the girl. They both looked up to see Rin's restraints were broken by the combined efforts of Cecilia's sniping and Charl's and Laura's ranged attacks.

The 6 girls flew down towards each other…United to fight the Gospel.

Beep beep beep?

The Silver Gospel floated above them…Looking down on them with no expression on its face.

* * *

><p>[Command Room]<p>

"Those idiots…" muttered Chifuyu as she watched six of her students going against her orders and engaging the Silver Gospel.

Those fools broke protocols and dozens of rules…Oh there would be hell to pay.

"Is the Communication still not restored?" asked Maya as she quickly checked her computer screen for new updates.

"Negative. It seems that communications is disconnected from the other side. Most likely it was done by the girls." Kojuro replied as he typed a few more keys on his computer, only to get a negative result.

Since they discovered that the six personal IS users were gone it had taken them a few minutes to find them through the satellite imaging. However knowing where they were and contacting them was a whole new ball game.

"Rerouting the comm-link to the teacher authority network."

"Belay that order. Try the nations' emergency link to force your way through." Commanded Chifuyu, but (SENSEI!) suddenly the sliding door behind them was swung open by a group of students. Chifuyu turned around with clear sign of annoyance.

"Don't interrupt me! We are in the middle of an operation!"

One of the girls, topped with orange hair, shuddered. "I know sensei, but…"

"Orimura-kun is…"

Honya who was next to them let out a wail as Chifuyu's eyes widened at the mention of her injured brother…What could have possibly happened now?

* * *

><p><strong>Fangking2: Cliff Hanger! Expense is a killer right? I think I am having too much fun here.<strong>

**It took a lot of effort to get here, so I hope you all leave a review to tell me what you all think. Each and Every Review is a big help.**

**Xtenchix: and before FangKing2 forgets, no Tite Kubo, Masurao and Ichigo's hollow are completely different things! Any likeness or possible similarities between Ichika's situation and that of a strawberry are completely UNINTENTIONAL. (Only fans will get the nickname.)**

**Capito Celcior: But we are aware of it.**

**By the way, this evil Ichika is not evil at all…and if anyone can guess what character I used to make him talk like this (adding fancy title to his partner) gets and invisible cookie.**

**One clue…The character is an object and yet it can talk.**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**This chapter is finally out. Everyone gave a loud claps of appreciation for Eva-Saiyajin, my good friend and beta.**

**Now before we begin I like to address something that has been in the review few times.**

**'The whole…The Strongest under Heaven and yet not having a decisive win.'**

**There is much reason for that. One! I hate God fics. I hate it when the main character has all the power, solution, brain, and luck to pull a rabbit out of his ass with no problem. Ichika I created is a real badass! His draw against Cecilia and Rin is his win really. You know he won, but the situation calls for something else. As for the whole 'Unable to beat Siegfried even with a large group of people.' In Code Geass it took an entire squad of Knightmares and Cornelia in some Frankenstein of Akatauki to beat it. I think that victory was a sham, considering Corneilia found its weak spot, not Lelouch.****Trust me, no IS in the Light Novel, manga, or anime could beat Siegfried alone. I will make Ichika strong, but not invincible. **

**Also a major win is coming up. This is the Gospel arc and you know Gospel loses...Jusy watch and wait for HOW I am going to do that. if **

**I will make my Ichika strongest under heaven, but it will not be attained in a single jump! I will make him sweat, bleed, and shed manly tears of pain and joy before letting that happen. Honestly the sheer power he already weld is already little troublesome. Just wait until you see what I have planned for the showdown between him and Silver G in round two.**

**As for his skill out of his IS. Ichika is strong, but so is Yoshida Hide (Hideyoshi), Miya, Kojuro, and perhaps even Ieyasu.**

**They are rival warlords, warrior in Miya's case for god's sake! No rivals are too far from one another. Hide-boy is ridiculous and he will show up again. I got plan for him. As for why Miya not the head and Ieyasu, a little kid hold the Sanshogun and later ShitenOh title…tell me readers…How many anime in the world has scary or genius little girls in seat of power? And how many emotionless or skilled fighter woman has no interest in power, but interested in serving someone who was kind to her?**

**Finally as for Kojuro having such skill that it rivals Ichika in sword play…Watch Sengoku Basara again…If I want a right hand man than I would want him to be skilled as he is loyal to me.**

**Well enough of me ranting…Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 23 Mirror Mirror…He who stares back at thee.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!<em>

The sound of running footsteps could be heard as Chifuyu, Maya, and Kojuro ran toward the room Ichika had been sleeping in. The moment they'd been informed of Ichika's waking, the three left the command room to check on the young Doukugan Ryu.

The three reached the wing where Ichika's room was located and paused. In the darkness in front of them lurked the shadowy figure of a man.

"I-Ichika-sama? Are you ok, my lord?" asked Kojuro in an uncertain tone. The reason for this was because of the uncomfortable aura flowing out of his lord…It felt nothing like the man's normally overwhelming confidence and strength…it felt more wild…lewd and full of malice.

"Grr…." The shadowy figure growled.

Suddenly the figure came charging at the three with his fist pulled back. Kojuro got in the front to block the incoming punch, but was surprised as the face of the attacker was revealed in the light; it was Ichika.

"Ichika-sama!" Due to his distraction Kojuro's defense faltered and he was sent flying, landing on his back with a thud.

"Katakura-kun!" exclaimed Maya, but she was cut short as Ichika nearly took her head off with a fierce round house kick, smashing her through a wall. Chifuyu managed to avoid the initial charge and took a good look at her brother.

He was covered in bandages and wearing a loose white kimono. The eye-patch that covered his injured right eye was gone. Ichika turned to Chifuyu and she got a good look at his red menacing eye.

"Ichika, what's happened to you?" she muttered.

"OOOOOUUHHHHHH!" roared Ichika as he flared his 'Dou' ki, which erupted out of his body and surged around him in a wave of crimson-gold energy. Chifuyu let out a slow, measured breath as she lowered herself into a fighting stance. A gentle and cold 'Sei' ki flared around her tightly; a deadly sharp fluttering candle, unlike the glowing bonfire that was Ichika.

Ichika was an exceedingly difficult challenge in the depths of his mind, and thus was unable to control his berserk and wild body. He was now running on sheer killing intent, wild instincts, and hormones, charging recklessly at his sister with none of the grace or form that he normally wielded. Chifuyu ducked under the wild swipe of his arm, took a quick step in towards him, and landed a powerful elbow strike.

Ichika was pushed back but while his body was hurt, he felt no pain as he charged again. This time Ichika exploded with a flurry of punches, but Chifuyu retreated instead of clashing with him directly. Behind him Kojuro appeared with his katana held backward, the dull end facing toward his lord.

"ICHIKA-SAMA! PEASE FORGIVE THIS KOJURO FOR HIS ACTIONS!" Kojuro cried, as he swung his sword aiming to knock out Ichika.

"GGUUUAAAHHH!" said boy screamed out as behind his back a mug of blackness swirled into existence and jumped at Kojuro.

"NANI!" exclaimed Kojuro as the black substance smacked into his rushing blade, halting his attack and shoving him away. The moment Kojuro landed on his feet the dark murky substance morphed into the shape of a hand and lunged at Kojuro, fingers outstretched. This time Kojuro had time to properly block the force of the blow still shook his arms.

He leaped back, disengaging, before charging forward and around the black appendage. It swung after him, and Kojuro swung his sword a few times to block its strikes and attempt to knock it away, but the unrefined hand figure blocked his advancement.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU MY LORD?!"

Ichika said nothing as the black mud from his back spread to encompass his torso and arms.

"Ichika!"

"Orimura-kun!"

The black substance covered his right arm, forming a gruesome, spiked armored gauntlet and claw. Ichika lunged at them, but the two experienced teachers rolled out of the way. Maya threw a kick at Ichika's side as did Chifuyu opposite from her, but surprisingly Ichika caught them both with his hands.

However-

"I got you!" proclaimed Kojuro as he swung his sword across his lord's back.

_Viiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!_

"Huh?" Kojuro stared in disbelief his blade was blocked by an invisible wall, millimeters from his lord's back.

"Absolute Barrier? If that is the case then…" Kojuro was cut off as from Ichika's right shoulder a long black contraption in the shape of an airplane's wing morphed into being. Ichika simply turned around and batted Kojuro away.

Chifuyu landed on her feet, watching as the black mud covered more of her brother's body. Now Ichika's back and front had been engulfed, giving him the appearance of wearing armor. It was so unrefined, but some parts seemed sharp while other parts were rounded. His entire right arm was covered and bore spikes and claws, and some of the murky substance was oozing and covering his legs. On his right shoulder was a wing of some kind. His left shoulder had a large, clawed hand that was half the size of his body.

"GGUUUAAAHHHH!" roared Ichika as more of the black substance spread over him until the corner of his face from his lower jaw was covered. The eerie crimson star turned to the three teachers/assistants as he stepped forward, fixing them with a gaze wild with emotion.

"There is no mistaking it…He's undergoing 2nd shift…But I've never heard of a Second Shift ever being this violent. Is it because he's male?" Chifuyu pondered as she dodged a claw swipe and a wild punch.

"Regardless of the facts…I need to stop my stupid brother." Said the strongest woman in the world…But she was going to need to borrow a sword first.

(Ichika's mind)

Within the depths of Ichika's mind, a fight had broken out between Ichika and the personification of his ambition and killing instinct.

The two of them clashed beam katana for the tenth time. Once again, they disengaged as neither held an advantage.

**"Heh! This will not do…" The dark copy tightened his grip on his weapon "…AT ALL! My Greedy Devourer of Might! Orimura Ichika!"** roared the copy as he swung down, completely overpowering Ichika. The first male IS pilot slowed his descent by using the side booster, but his copy struck again as Ichika landed.

**"This can't be all, right?"** the copy taunted as he kicked the original's torso with his right leg and sent him back at least three steps. In return Ichika swung his blade sideways, almost managing to hit him.

**"Wow!"**

The two engaged in a furious exchange of sword strikes without giving a single step, but after nine clashes both backed off once again.

Equality…

Equal in strength, speed, skill, and will.

It was impossible to determine who had the upper hand, however-

**"Hahhhhh!"**

It was clear one of them had a small edge when it came to knowledge of the usage of what he had at his disposal.

Ichika sidestepped a downward strike as he spun around for a horizontal slash. The copy raised his arm to block the slash at the price of some shield points, and counterattacked with a punch to the face.

Ichika stumbled back a few steps, than shook off his daze and slashed diagonally, cutting into the copy's shoulder. The duplicate was pushed back, staring at his damaged shoulder before smirking under his helmet as he struck back and caught Ichika on his chest plate.

**"This is going nowhere my lord…Show me your Hissatsu(Killing move)."**

"You want it? THEN HERE I COME!" roared Ichika, raising his sword over his head once again as GN-Particles gathered around it in a torrent of fire. The very air around him began to glow red as the heat of the concentrated energy ignited the air.

"HAHHHHH!" Ichicka swung his sword down and unleashed the untamed blaze at the copy, but his opponent simply stood calmly as the wild torrent of energy sped towards him.

**"…So unrefined."** Muttered the copy as he slashed down, slicing the wave of burning energy in two, both halves blowing past him on both sides for a second before dissipating.

"What!?"

**"How annoying. That was a dull attack. This isn't like you my lord. Why are you continuing to use such a flawed weapon? Do you intend to take on the world with a faulty sword? My Silly Conqueror! Orimura Ichika!"**

"SHUT UP WITH THE TITLES! TAKE THIS!"

_WHOOSH! WHOSSH! CLANK!_

**"Wow! Not so fast, my Short Fuse of Dynamite! Orimura Ichika!"**

The copy disappeared with a burst of Ignition Boost and reappeared in front of Ichika. His blade slashed down and collided against Ichika's own sword.

**"The world is not so easy my lord. Using such a lowly sword is rather insulting to the current strongest in the world."**

"Kch."

**"Let me show you how this is done…"**.

Ichika's eyes widened as a torrent of crimson light exploded in front of him and engulfed his form.

"GUUUAAAHHHH!" Ichika roared as he threw a punch at Kojuro who gracefully rolled under it, stopping behind his lord. Kojuro spun with a sweep kick, but his armored opponent jumped over it and stomped down at Kojuro's head.

_Clank!_

Kojuro quickly drew his Gokuryu and blocked the leg from his low position on the ground.

"Uhhh…His blows are so heavy."

"Katakurga-kun!" Yamada Maya yelled, firing her assault rifle at the Vent on Ichika's back.

_Pwing!_

_Bak!_

_Boom!_

Her shots connected, but the only sign that they had any effect was that the armored teen took a step back. Kojuro took advantage of the distraction to roll away.

"Katakura-kun! You need to pull back! Without an IS it's impossible to fight him!" Maya yelled worriedly.

"Yamada-dono! How could I allow myself to run away when my lord is in such a state? I will remain even if it costs me my life!" replied Kojuro with gusto as he held his sword horizontally. Ichika turned to Maya and Kojuro charged at his unprotected side to slash with all his might.

_Clank!_

His strike was repelled by an armored elbow.

"Guaaaahhh!"

Ichika swung his extremely long and monstrous claw and smacked his loyal samurai away. Before Kojuro could even land, Ichika's clawed fingers uncurled and a strange contraption with four holes appeared on his palm. He pointed it at Kojuro.

The four holes began to glow.

"Oh…Shit." Kojuro uttered, as sharp and rapid GN-Particles Beams erupted from the weapon . They were nowhere near as strong as Cecilia's Starlight Mark III, but the barrage was equal to the BITs' laser attacks. The rapid fire beam attacks harassed the lone samurai, but he was saved as Maya landed near him and brought her shields on her shoulders in front of her to block the onslaught.

"What is going on?! Orimura-kun's Masurao never had such weaponry!"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Suddenly a sword slammed into Ichika's back, disrupting his beam attacks as he staggered to turn around.

It was a mistake as Orimura Chifuyu smashed the butt of her sword into her brother's visor shattering it and sending Ichika stumbling back. Ichika roared in rage as he swung at his sister, but the strongest woman in the world gracefully dodged his wild swings and sheathed her sword, taking the stance of Batojutsu, the Iai or drawing stance.

"…Batojutsu…Ichikigeki (First Strike)….Juha Reppu(Beast Tearing Gale)" whispered Chifuyu as she drew and swung her sword, which was removed from an unused Uchigane, in the blink of an eye.

"GUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ichika bellowed in pain and rage as a large gash burst into being from his torso to his left shoulder. The raging boy clawed at his injury in pain and confusion, but soon the damage was sealed by the black mud-like substance that covered him and the boy's form grew larger and more deformed as his armor solidified and sharpened.

"…Not even that works, huh." Chifuyu muttered, her gaze focused on her sword …The Anti-IS sword was riddled with cracks and fractures.

"…This is not good."

The champion of women gazed at her brother who charged at her with a beastly roar that shook the garden.

Ichika's armored right arm was covered by in spikes, and he attempted to impale his sister on them as he swung his arm at her, but the older Orimura ducked by shifting her stance so she was perpendicular to Ichika before continuing her spin and smashing her elbow into Ichika's cranium. As her brother staggered she ducked low and performed a perfect high heel kick to knock her brother's head back.

_POW!_

Ichika's head was smashed upwards and he was launched into the air; however he quickly turned into a flip and his leg was completely covered by the mudlike substance, forming into a talon-like appendage.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ichika roared as he kicked off the ground immediately upon landing, covering the distance between him and Chifuyu so quickly she could barely even react in time, instinctively falling as her brother's dark armored leg sliced above inches away from he head, leaving a sharp cutting sound in its wake.

Before Ichika could continue his assault on the off balance Chifuyu Maya dashed in from the side and tackled her student away. Ichika stumbled for a few seconds as he was forced backwards in the grip of the assistant teacher, before digging his right taloned foot into the ground and halting them both.

"Don't hurt your sister!" Shouted Maya as she grabbed Ichika's hand and twisted it behind his back. She than took a deep step in towards him and forced his arm around her shoulder and his struggling body on her IS' back-

"Hahh!"

-and threw him into the air in a classic judo throw.

Ichika spun and rolled in the air for a few seconds, but quickly succeeded in getting his bearing back, and roared. Maya pulled out two IS sized Machine guns from the Garm, and opened fire, keeping her berserk student at bay.

"Is it not done yet?!"

Chifuyu, who had gotten to her feet before Maya had even begun to throw Ichika, nodded.

"Yes…Honestly I don't know how long it will take or if a male can even go through second shift…We're treading on unknown territory."

"He will be fine!"

Chifuyu glanced behind her as Kojuro stepped out of her room holding a katana.

"My lord is the man that will one day rule this nation and the world. He will not fall to his own power!"

He jumped down and strode towards Chifuyu.

"Normally I would never even think of doing this, but I am sure my lord will forgive me under the circumstances." Kojuro stated.

"…This is…"

"One of Ichika-sama's Rokuso, the Six Swords of Samsara…The Tendo(Heaven)." Kojuro finished as he kneeled down and presented the sword to his lord's elder sibling.

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed in thought as she accepted the weapon and contemplated it…it felt right. Tendo and other six swords' hilts were made thinner than those of normal katana so as to be held easier when using three in each hand with the holding glove, however it was also made so a woman could wield it with greater ease…How considerate.

Yamada was blasted back by a powerful beam from Ichika's clawed hand on his back and was immediately forced back by her opponent as he dove in with an onslaught of swipes and punches. She was saved as Chifuyu blurred in at her sibling's side and slashed at him, cracking and splintering his armor at the area of impact…This woman is nuts.

"Haah…Ha…haa…." Ichika panted as he punched through the large debris that blocked his way as he burrowed out of the ground. He couldn't recall much besides the sheer pain of his flesh being set on fire as his Absolute Barrier worked to its limit to prevent his death.

**"Ora? What's wrong my lord? You look like someone blasted you with an Anti-Fortress attack. My Exhausted Flame of Flow! Orimura Ichika!"** An annoyingly familiar voice called out above him. Ichika looked up and his hyper sensor narrowed and magnified, bringing a pale imitation of himself smirking down at him into view.

**"Let me tell you something…This attack is the best offensive ability we share…However, currently Masurao is unfit to use it."**

"…What do you mean?"

**"Exactly what I said. Masurao is the name of your IS' first shift. In other words it was what your IS determined as your basic skill when it synced with you the first time. You never used an IS before that and Masurao was not tested on you before your match. It was materialized in the middle of battle, which left many of its abilities undeveloped."**

The copy swung his sword, releasing a smaller copy of the Anti-Fortress attack he'd nearly killed Ichika with, blasting the original down into the pillars below, shattering one that he went through. A cloud of smoke and dust burst into towards the sky, reaching for the doppelganger's feet.

Ichika slowly crawled to his knees in the midst of the crater his landing had caused, looking up as his opponent slowly dropped to the earth to be level with him.

**"You should remember…Right after your IS was solidified as Masurao, you didn't have your Shoulder Shield that all IS have…The same technology that became the Gordius Wheel, the IS Vehicle. Also, you were supposed to have three Stealth & Jamming systems but only two of them were activated **(Akakami&Akakiri)**. Only a few weeks after your match with Cecilia did Knight of Honor manifest…Don't you see? An IS is made to evolve and improve as the user does, but yours was formed so fast that even after first shift it had to go through many overhaul to catch up to you…"**

The copy dashed in for a thrust which Ichika parried aside, but the copy simply spun around from his charge to turn the thrust into a spinning slash. Ichika was too slow in bringing his sword around and was rewarded with a slash to his chest, which ignited a shower of sparks. Ichika stumbled a couple of steps back, but he white copy spun around to slam his elbow right into the original's new wound and send him back.

"Guah!"

Ichika was given no time to recover, immediately raising his sword to block an incoming stab and counterattack.

_Fwish! Voosh! Clank! Grank! Woosh! Clank!_

The copy had to block the incoming slashes as he abandoned his attack. One of the many slashes managed to graze his arm and hip.

**"Hmmmph! Not bad at all, my Persistent Hunter of the Sky! Orimura Ichika!"**

"This is nothing! Doryaaa!'

Ichika jumped up and slashed for the copy's head with his beam katana in reverse grip following the path of his elbow to increase the force.

His opponent brought his katana up to block the attack, however he was unable to block the followup midair snap kick from Ichika.

**"Uggh!"** the copy was sent backwards.

"You're open!"

Ichika activated his thrusters, instantly bringing them to max power and body slamming his opponent and smashed the copy down to one of many stone pillars. After smashing him there Ichika flow out and activated his katana's extension blade mode. The Anti-Army long sword activated and the Doukugan Ryu was swung through the smoke at his opponent.

As he was slashing down, Ichika couldn't help but notice once again how his sword which seems brittlle, it's form unstable as it extends.

As the ten meter long and still extending sword neared the cloud of dust Ichika heard the copy's voice through his com link.

**"You…Are you stupid, huh?"**

"Huh?"

As Ichika's sword reached for the enemy a blast of concentrated energy shot out nearly engulfing Ichika who barrel rolled out of the way, but was greeted with his copy standing atop an undamaged pillar with his sword extended at least 20 meters and still growing. And unlike his own sword, his opponent's had retained its elegance.

**"I told you…That sword…IS FLAWED!"**

The copy swung his extremely long blade which Ichika blocked with his own to avoid being bisected. Ichika's sword flickered as the other blade clashed against it.

_CLAAAAANNNNLKKKKKKKKKK!_

Ichika's guard was broken by the sharper blade as it cut through the beam sword and dug into Masurao's side armor. Sparks of fire and electricity shot out and Ichika grimaced as his Absolute Barrier barely stopped it from slicing him in half.

**"I AM TELLING YOU MY LORD! YOUR KATANA WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BEAT ME!"** the pale doppelganger bellowed as his sword slammed Ichika to the ground below.

"GUAAHH!" Ichika cried out as he was cut deeper and smashed to the hard ground, causing it to crack and tear around copy flew down at the fallen Ichika and rammed his knee into his stomach.

**"What wrong? Are you done my lord? If you are then you're a big ass disappointment! You simply don't have what it takes to take over the world!"  
><strong>"Guahh...! Don't…Don't look down on me…TEEEMMMEEEE!"

Ichika's raging emotions turned the elegant blades on Yukihira into the untamed wild club he used against the Siegfried. Ichika blasted off the ground to swing his large club like sword, but the copy merely grinned.

**"Losing control? How unsightly!"** the copy declared as he dodged by a hair length.

**"Not enough!" **he flew up and slashed down, but he was parried and kicked up, after which Ichika flew above him and smashed him down with a powerful stomp kick.

"Mada mada!" said Ichika as he pointed his katana at the back of copy's head with a smirk on his face. His face dripped with hard earned sweat and blood, but at that moment it felt like nothing.

**"Heeh! Well done! My Merciless Guillotine Blade, Orimura Ichika! **"

"Unfortunately I need you alive…Now I have tons to things for you to answer ! Explain to me, how is my Masurao flawed? Even if her development was slow, it should have been completed by now! My Masurao is the strongest under the heavens!"

**"Can you really say that after losing to Silver Gospel? My Forgetful Guardian of the Divine! Orimura Ichika"**

"Tsk!"

**"I see you're speechless…Well I'm not surprised…Compared to a unit whose 3rd generation weapons are completed, your Masurao was simple unstable."**

"Nani…" Ichika growled.

**"Cool your jets! Think carefully, because there is no way you never thought about it. An IS is a weapon that only has a basic design and is meant to improve and evolve around the talent and the skill of the user. Your IS was a test type IS with close range weapons in mind and an experimental energy drive attached to it. You were given an experimental sword and additional equipment to improve your fighting capabilities. However, the old Masurao was a wild card…A gamble really. "**

Suddenly the copy's Absolute Barrier materialized and he jumped up, throwing Ichika off of him, though not without sacrificing numerous shield points. Ichika jumped back before falling off and raised his sword in a ready position. Then he charged forward to slash down his enemy before he could counter-attack.

_Whoosh! Clank! Clank! Clank!_

**"If you think carefully it should have stood out. An experimental IS of the 4th generation…A work equipped with quite a bit of unknown technology, and the fact that it was used by the first male IS pilot. It had a hard time syncing and tuning to your very being. So in the rush process it was awakened before it was completed! The result was two things. One: Your uniqueness that Shinonono Tabane focused on, the characteristic of the 4th gen IS, the One Off Ability. Your Shunko was supposed to be the flawless and absolute magnification of your IS' power, however your One Off Ability turned out to be a double edged sword that harms you excessively. While no ability is perfect, your current Shunko is very dangerous. My Wielder of the Double Edged Sword, Orimura Ichika…"** the copy intoned as he held the sword in a low charging stance.

The pale copy kicked off and clashed once again with Ichika. The young hero pushed hard against his counterpart's beam katana, neither willing to give up. Sparks flew between the two Ichikas as they pushed against each other.

**"The second result is that you cannot perfect your sword…it is impossible for the current sword to do what it was remade to do."**

"Re-Remade?"

**"Correct! Shinonono Tabane's original design for your katana was Orimura Chifuyu's Yukihira. In other words the Null Void systems! It was also redesigned to extend up to 50 meters at max! However…An IS changes according to its user. When your skills were added into the IS, your sheer desire, capability, and potential completely surpassed Shinonono Tabane's expectation!"**

The copy slashed rapidly at Ichika, but Ichika parried or blocked every strike.

**"Because of that it had to be recalibrated when it underwent First Shift…However, when it was rushed to save you, it was made with a critical error. The sword had to be reformed for your sake and it was forged incorrectly…There was nothing Kojuro and his crew could do…It was simply made wrong. My Unfortunate Lord of the Throne! Orimura Ichika!"**

The copy broke off and gazed at Ichika. His eyes showed no arrogance, hatred or malice. Only pity .

**"How pitiful…You desire to conquer the world with such a flawed sword."**

"Tsk!"

**"There is no need for shame. It was simply that Masurao was weak. My Blameless Crown Prince, Orimura Ichika."**

"SHUT UP! MY MASURAO IS THE STRONGEST UNDER THE HEAVENS! THAT IS FACT! THAT WILL BE PROVEN BY ME BECOMING THE MOST POWERFUL WARLORD IN THIS WORLD!" roared Ichika as his brittle, flawed katana regained its deadly sharp edge and all the grace it once had.

**"Strong resolve will end with empty words if your foundation is weak! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO UNITE ALL UNDER YOUR NAME WITH SUCH A WEAK SWORD?! My Naive Conqueror! Orimura Ichika!"**

"Then I'm going to make you eat your words and show you what I am made of! Prepare yourself!" said Ichika as he raised his sword once again. The blade distorted as a torrent of red lights gathered and enlarged, twirling around the blade like a miniature twister.

**"…That attack again huh…How foolish my lord…Didn't I tell you…"**

He raised his sword and mimicked his opponent exactly.

**"Your sword is flawed! My katana is the real deal! My Stubborn Flickering Torch! Orimura Ichika!"**

The two of them roared to high heaven as they slashed down together. The torrents of light collided between them as it engulfed them both in the furious light storm. The very air and space were cut as the heat burned away the mindscape's land, pillars and water. By the time the attack reached its peak, everything was engulfed in a titanic explosion.

From the cloud of destruction and smoke the pale copy slashed the cloud to clear the way. His armor was shattered and broken with cracks covering every inch of it.

**"Where are you my lord?! Hiding doesn't suit you! **Suddenly he sensed killing intent behind him "**AS IF! My Sneaky Ser****pent of the Garden! Orimura Ichika!"** the copy roared out as he spun around to thrust his katana at the assailant behind him.

_Whoosh!_

_Thud!_

The white Ichika stabbed the real Ichika right in the stomach, straight through the Absolute Barrier and into Ichika's flesh and through the back armor.

"G…Guuah!"

Ichika coughed out a large amount of blood.

**"So this was it…A sneak attack that was foiled…My Majestic Lord of the Blade…This is pathetic…Perhaps you never had a chance to take on the world."** The copy muttered sadly, looking down at the Doukugan Ryu.

"Hee..hee..HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**"…What are laughing about?"**

"How could I not!" Ichika gasped as he stood up straight despite the blade in his belly. "You told me you know everything that I do…You told me you are my fighting spirit and killing intent given form…So tell me…DO YOU THINK DOUKYGAN RYU, BROTHER OF ORIMURA CHIFUYU, THIS ORIMURA ICHIKA WILL END LIKE THIS?! DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE I WILL DIE A COWARD'S DEATH?! My Whisper of Peerless Height! Nameless ONE!"

Ichika grabbed the beam katana with his armored hand, a sizzling sound emerging as metal met incredibly high heat.

"Don't even joke around about that…You hold the truth…My truth…My rage…My will…My dream…My sword…MY EVERYTHING!" Ichika roared as he ignited his booster on his back, a burst of red energy blasting him forward and digging the sword further into his stomach. Ichika grind his teeth in pain as the sword burnt his stomach from the inside and the pain of burn and his flesh being torn through filled his body, never letting go as him and his opponent hurtled onwards, the copy unable to free his sword.

"Haaahhhhhhhhh!" cried out Ichika as he raised his own Yukihira Akatsuki-

"Doryaaa!"

-And smashed it down on the shoulder of the arm that was holding the katana in his belly, slicing through it deep into the skin and the flesh.

**"Uggah!"** the copy let out as he gripped his shoulder in pain. The shoulder armor had been severely weakened from their fighting and the enormous blast which had engulfed them earlier, allowing Ichika to penetrate it.

**"Kuso…Such a meaningless assault…Just what can it achieve? My Thoughtless Tyrant, Orimura Ichika!"** the copy declared as he took a step back, before realizing his mistake.

Guuhh….Guaaahhhhhhhhhh!" cried out Ichika as he grabbed the hilt of the katana in his stomach and deactivated the blade. As the beam katana's edge shrunk back into the handle Ichika pulled it out.

**"Im…impossible…"**

"DIE!"

Ichika held two beam swords in each hand and flew toward the copy who merely stood there, stunned into immobility.

Bloods dripped off of Ichika's body as he ignored the pain ripping through his body. The stolen katana of pale white and blue color turned pitch black and covered with red veins as his special Anti-Weapon program kicked in. THE KNIGHT OF HONOR!

The copy shook off the daze and quickly formed Kuroshiki and Byakushiki in each hand.

**"DAMN IT!"**

_Whoosh! Whoosh! Clank! Clank!_

The copy desperately fended him off, but it was clear that the momentum was on Ichika's side. The two danced around each other in a deadly waltz as they slashed, thrust, and cut. The sound of metal meeting metal and sound of armor smashing into armor echoed throughout the mindscape.

"Huaaahhh!"

**"Doryyaaaa!"**

_Clank! Clank! Fwish! Voosh! Clank! Thud! Slam! Parry!_

**"I should have known everything…Could it be I was wrong? My Deep Abyss of Grand Possibility! Orimura Ichika!"**

_Clank! Roll! Dodge! Slide! Klank! Clank! Whoosh!_

"You were not wrong!" Their swords clashed, than both spun away kicking out at each other simultaneously, their feet meeting in midair with a bang, emitting a wave that shook the air "I was simply not trying hard enough! I got to thank ya-!" Their elbows collided, before they exchanged a volley of sword strikes "-For making me get serious! HOW CAN I NOT USE MY ALL WHEN YOU DESIRE TO DO THE SAME!"

_Clank! Block! Punch! Punch! Punch! Slash!_

Ichika ducked a sharp slash to his head and did a low upper slash that sliced off the copy's hand.

**"D-DAMN IT!"**

The copy slashed with the Kuroshiki in the other hand, but Ichika easily parried with his beam sword and slash at the copy's open side with his other blade. The copy brought the black serrated katana in a one hand reverse grip and slashed as he spun, but Ichika crossed both his blades and blocked. The copy followed up with a hard kick at his injured stomach.

"Kuso!"

The moment Ichika was out of balance the pale copy saw his chance.

**"Ohhhh!"** The copy tried to shoulder tackle him, but Ichika punched him on the side of his head while holding onto his sword than backhanded him away with his other hand. He spun around to slash into the copy's chest and shoulders with both blades at the same time.

The copy disengaged with a fierce kick and flew toward the sky.

"You're not getting away!"

Ichika thrust his stolen sword up and a flawless extremely long sword formed and stabbed into the copy's back and through his stomach.

**"GGUUUUAAAHHHH!"** the copy roared as his back armor was pierced through by the red beam katana and his body lay prone and still as he was suspended in the air, only held by a sword made of fire.

Ichika felt a droplet of something fall on his face. He touched his cheek and saw a liquid of darkness, darker than the shadow that is cast by his enemy's body against the light above the sky.

**"Guah…" He coughed "…damn it…I guess this is it…game over for me."**

He slowly turned his head around to look at the original.

**"S…See…I know you had it in you….As expected…Of the person whose…killing intent…made me….My oh so noble…Majestic One Eyed Dragon, Orimura Ichika…Now….Finish me…."**

"Ah…I understand."

Ichika held his own beam katana in a low rising stance.

**"I'll tell you something…Knowing the name of something…Can make the biggest difference…Name carry power and your…No our strongest attack…The attack that can cut apart the sky and rain blood…its name is…^&#%^%#^."**

Ichika smiled.

"Arigatou…Myself….But you have yet to tell me…What is your name?"

**"Hee…"** The dying copy smiled.

**"Me?…Let's see…I am Masurao and yet not Masurao…I am Tama and yet not her…I am you and yet I wish for another name…I am your rage…your negative emotions…I am your fear, shame, pride, and instinct given form…I will be next to you as you battle and always solidify your resolve…I am rage…I am the wild battle lust…forever burning…I am…Hero of the Rage and Battle….I am the Claw…I am the Fang…I am the violation itself …"**

"Claw and Fang of Violation, huh…That is a good name."

Ichika's eyes, one black with brownish tint and another blazing red glowed.

"Any last word? Furin no Soga(Claw and Fang of Violation)…Shika('Shi' as in 'Four' or even 'Death' and 'ka' as in Ichika's ka)?"

**"Shika? Is that my name…?"**

"Why not? Your name from now on is Shika…and your title is Furin no Soga, the mighty Claw and Fang of Violation." Ichika declared, his voice solemn but dignified.

The pale copy smiled.

**"I see…I am Shika, the Furin no Soga…Oh yes, I can get used to that…Oh yes, my Kind and Fulfilling Lord of Man, Orimura Ichika…If you want to rise to the next level and rule the world in your image. That isn't the end. After the second step there is the third and after that a fourth. Your limit is the sky and as a dragon that soars beyond the heavens…You are…limitless."**

"Ah…" Ichika's swords glowed red once again.

"I know… Claw and Fang of Violation, Shika."

Soon after the world was once again lit ablaze as a blinding red torrent of destruction engulfed the sky…And all the clouds fell apart, disintegrating into nothingness as they fled the crimson light like darkness fled from the rising sun.

"Hahh!" Chifuyu yelled out as she slashed away at her brother, but the few strikes that weren't dodged only made small dents in the unrefined armor. The monster suddenly retaliated with a smack at her with the back of his hand. Chifuyu jumped over the blow and slammed her foot into her brother's armored face with such force that he was forced back many a meter, his visor shattered into pieces, leaving a dull red imprint in its place.

"Guuuaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the untamed Ichika roared, swinging about as the large clawed appendage on his back waved about wildly letting out erratic bursts of energy. Craters formed where the beams impacted, the ground shattered in and around them, dust and tiny bits of debris filling the air.

The three fighters had managed to lure the mad beast to the coast, allowing them to fight without fear of collateral damage.

Maya took advantage of his sudden blindness to dart around him, avoid a single, errant blast with ease, and blast away at his back with two shotguns at close range.

_Pshoaw! Phroaw! Boom! Vhrash! Boom!_

Each shot blew off bits of murky black mud that flew into the air and disintegrated, pushing Ichika forward again and again with each impact, eventually overbalancing him and forcing him forward onto his arms and knees. The rent muddy armor quickly flowed around the damaged portions as they regenerated until they swirled away as if never there. Ichika's back hand stilled for a moment, than spun to face Maya, letting loose a gout of energy that Maya leaped aside to avoid even as Ichika turned his head to face her, his visor repaired and glowing like molten lava.

"Eeeek!" squeaked out Maya as the dark assailant spun around, all three palms facing her and spewing beams of energy almost before he'd even completed his turn. Despite Maya's apparent panic she quickly and skillfully dodged the rain of beam attacks. After several seconds, Ichika brought his left arm around to point at the charging Chifuyu while his his hand did the same with Kojuro, and opened fired, forcing them to dodge as well. They continued in this vein for what felt like hours, but was in fact less than half a minute.

"GGuuaahh!" the beast roared as he ceased firing at Maya and brought his beam katana out to point at her. Crimson streams of energy formed along the blade and surged forward to concentrate at its tip, forming a swirling blood red orb.

"What? When did he learn to do that?"

"GUAAAAHHHHHHH!" the beast roared as a beam of energy matching the sphere in color and dwarfing his usual blasts erupted from the sphere at Yamada in a flash of red light that sped for her, only to halt abruptly with a great roar only feet away from its target, arcs of energy surging away from the center of impact and curling out to Maya's sides. Before her she held her great shields, which shuddered with the intensity of the beam hurtling itself against them. The wind howled, the earth tore apart around her from the force of the clash. She could not move from her position, the beam was too fast, too powerful, too close. If she moved, the blast would push her shields aside, knock her off balance, or both, and rip through her body. Her Absolute Barrier would not save her. If she moved, she would die. But it quickly became clear that she would die if she did not move.

"Uhhhh…This is…" The intense heat and force of the blast began to take its toll , as the shields were slowly melted and ground away by the greedy crimson energy "…too…" Small pieces of her IS, Revive, began to break off and burn to nothingness. "...much."

"Hahh!"

A sword arced down to smash into the arm holding the Yukihira. The wielder of the sword was Kojuro. Having been closer to Ichika than Chifuyu, he had evaded the beams that had been fired at him and made his way through the barrage and snuck up on Ichika when his attention was diverted to Maya. The strike did little damage, merely denting the armor, but it pushed the arm, and the beam it was firing, away from Maya. It also knocked Ichika off balance long enough for Kojuro to spin around, using the force of the spin to increase the strength of his next strike.

"Bakuchishi (Dashing Earth Fiend)!" Kojuro bellowed as he smashed his sword against his master's head like a hammer. Unfortunately, the attack merely cracked the armor slightly, and by this point Ichika's attention had been firmly redirected to him.

Kojuro's eyes widened in pain and surprise as the beast punched him, hard, in the shoulder, sending him flying back more than fifteen meters to land with a thud. Even as Kojuro slowly got his bearings back, and began struggling to move, his dark assailant's form had already appeared above him, fist cocked back.

"GGGUUUAAAHHH!"

The fist shot down, and Kojuro saw his life flashing before his eyes, when a fairly large and somewhat circular object spun into view, bashing against Ichika's descending arm and bouncing off. Ichika's limb's descent had been slowed by less than a second, and diverted by only a few inches.

It was enough.

Kojuro rolled sideways as fast as he could, the armored fist which sought his death colliding with the earth inches away from him.

The effects were instantaneous.

A lightning effect of cracks spread out from the center of where his fist landed and fanned out at a distance of several dozen meters around him in seconds, followed by the ground caving in, great heaps of earth upheaving, others shattering, with dust and debris littering the air. Kojuro was sent flying, and he was lucky enough to avoid ramming into any of the sections of earth that stuck out of the ground like they'd been shoved up from underneath, before he was caught by Maya.

"Are you alright?" he asked, letting him lean on her.

"I've…Been through worse…Just not as helpless…" Kojuro groaned. Something caught his eye near Ichika, and he glanced over, realizing it was the thrown object that had probably saved his life.

It was one of Maya's shields; battered, dented, cracked, and partially melted, it had nonetheless protected him, as all shields were meant to do, albeit in an unorthodox fashion.

The beast was about to charge after them, but suddenly a flash of steel behind him left him wingless and his propulsion system damaged.

"Guuagh! Guuahah!" The beast turned back to see his sister pointing a katana at him. She narrowed her eyes and and settled down in a stance. She held her sword on her right and pointed forward sideways. Her upper body was bent forward slightly and her back leg was tensed for a sprint. Her left hand settled just above the tip of her blade…She had settled in a charging stance. The Gatotsu.

"…Stupid brother…I'm not sure how long we can keep up with you like this…If this fails I'll use my IS…And I don't want to hurt you that badly…"

**"GGUUAHH! GUAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"You can't even hear my voice now can you…? But I refuse to cut you down….I'm still your sister…."

"Guuahahh! Guaagh!" the beast roared to the high heaven as the black mud completely covered his form and from the back of his head many threads of red came out…signifying that Akakami and Akakiri were online.

Ichika's form was now shrouded in a thick red mist. She can no longer read his moves by sight. But she doesn't need eyes to see him.

Chifuyu closed her eyes and concentrated…She felt the uncontrollable energy and ki released by her brother and the killing intent focused on her.

"Ah…I think this is the first time you ever glared at me with such desire to kill…This is an…Unpleasant experience, little brother." Chifuyu opened her eyes. "Big sister is going to have to teach you that there will be no more tantrums."

"GUUAAAHHHH!"

Chifuyu was silent as she charged at her brother, her arms tensing in preparation. Her speed was remarkable for someone without an IS, as she managed to outpace her brother's own wild movements. Her thrust went straight for the beast's front and Ichika raised his armored hand in the air to slash down…

"Guuuuu!...Guuaaaghhhhh!"

Suddenly Ichika grabbed the hand preparing to swing down with his other, stopping it. The clawed hand on his back whirling about wildly and started clawing at his body. His armor began swirling about in it's mud like, murky state, some parts even appearing to be dripping of him for a few seconds.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes and passed by her brother without striking him, immediately turning about sharply and slashing up.

"HAHHH!"

Chifuyu charged, slashed, and sheathed in the blink of an eye, she closed her eyes upon finishing. The Beast's back now sported a straight cut from the rear to the back of the head.

"Guuuhhh…Guhhhhh…." Ichika turned back to Chifuyu and walked toward her. Step by step he approached her.

"…Awaken…Ichika."

The beast gave no sign of understanding as it raised its hand…And smashed it against it's face. The black kabuto with deformed horns broke apart revealing the weary face underneath it. Slowly cracks began to materialize and spread out over the armor that caked around Ichika as it shattered bit by bit.

"Ichika?"

From the crumbling body of the deformed Masurao burst out a human hand that grabbed Chifuyu by the arm and pulled her closer. Chifuyu was caught off guard, but quickly realized quickly realized her brother had no hostile intent and was simply embracing her.

"I-Ichika!"

"Just a little…"

"What?"

"Let me hug you…Just a little longer before I head out…"

"Head out? You mean…No! I forbid it! You are still too injured!"

"The girls...they are not here to stop me…So that means they decided to take the matter into their own hands right?" asked the black haired boy. He slowly raised his head to stare at his sister with his mismatched pair of eyes.

"It is my fight to finish…Like it is my fight to protect you…My fight to put down Nobuyuki…"

"Wait my lord!" yelled Kojuro as he planted himself in front of Ichika.

"You are still too exhausted and injured! You fought the Gospel and us not too long ago! You are pushing yourself too hard! To head off to battle so soon and unrested is foolish! Please wait until the teachers retrieve the girls, you can still seek out the Gospel after you are healed!"

"Kojuro…Would you ignore it when someone messes with you? Of course not." Ichika smirked.

"But Ichika-sama!" yelled out Kojuro in worry, but Ichika waved him off.

"Not to worry. This is not a fight for revenge, but to save the idiots who decided to fight the Gospel in my name…As if! I'm still alive you know…I'm going there to get them back."

Ichika turned to Maya.

"Where is Gospel now?"

But before she could answer Kojuro stepped in front of him.

"That wouldn't do!"

"…The girls are part of me…They are my comrades and friends…They are, in a way, part of my Shin Date Gun…I don't leave a man behind. I don't let them hog the fun fights either."

Ichika smirked confidently at his friend and most loyal vassal.

"…You see?"

However Kojuro stepped forward and held firm.

"I can't allow you to go." he stated as he slowly took hold of his sheathed sword's hilt. Ichika's eyes narrowed.

"Ka-Katakura-san?" Maya murmured hesitantly as she looked back and forth between the two men in worry. Chifuyu only stared…secretly on Kojuro's side regarding this.

"You want to stop me?" asked Ichika, but Kojuro didn't even flinch.

"…Your retainers are important and your friends just as so…But for this Kojuro the most important one of all is you, Ichika-sama."

"Then come with me….protect my back like always."

Kojuro's visage hardened.

"You're fearless, always charging forward no matter the situation. You are like an arrow, which knows no return and flies high and far piercing anything in your way. You are unafraid of the world…Your will and bravery opening the path for all of us…and I Kojuro, will guard your back….That's what I promised."

Kojuro drew his sword completely and brought it up.

"But I can't allow you to go in your condition, even if I must lose my life!" finished Kojuro as he flared his fighting spirit.

"This can't be helped…" Ichika summoned his own swords from his spot buses. From a glow of lights on his hips where his Rokusos.

The two men stared as the night light beamed them…Making the scenery at the beach like a work of art. Ichika draw one of this swords, the Natakudo, the Hell's path and took a stance. He slowly closed his right eyes on reflex as he always had an eye patch on it.

"Ohh!" let out Kojuro as he struck first. The two held themselves in a sword lock trying to overpower one another; eventually Kojuro won and managed to knock Ichika back. Taking advantage of the opening Kojuro launched a fury a strikes focused on Ichika's right side. Kojuro had trained and sparred with Ichika so much that he had long since learned his fighting style. He knew how to combat his lord.

"Hahh!"

_Grang!_

"Soryaaa!"

_Clank!_

"Haahhhha!"

_Prong!_

Each clank filed the observers with uneasy feelings as Ichika slowly succumbed to his exhaustion.

"Tsh…Why won't you support my decision Kojuro? You've stood by my side for so long. If it's my health you worry about, why don't you simply guard my back as always and and get the mission done?"

"My heart fills with desire to do that very thing, Ichika-sama. HOWEVER!" Their swords collided again, and Kojuro pushed hard enough to shove Ichika back. "I fear that your battlefield is now one that I cannot join!"

The two clashed once again and the win kick off at the sheer pressure of their spirits.

"That is right…Since you gain the IS, this Kojurio felt ever so lost…For long time now, I was unable to protect you back from all of your battle…To protect you from any threat behind you so you may fight heroically was my sworn duty, but NOW I CAN'T EVEN FULFILL THAT!"

_Fwish! Clank! Vrang! Braong! Vroosh! Clank!_

"So this is the only way for me to support you my lord! Only by forcing you not to fight and to rest is all the aid I can give you!" Kojuro clashed his sword on Ichika's Hell Path and both blades ground together, sparks flying and the screech of metal on metal filling the air.

"Please…Just listen to this Kojuro's wishes"

"No way Kojuro…" Ichika pushed back, and the dance of blades began yet again that day, this time between servant and master.

"You've always had my back! IS or no IS! You're my eight eye! What I see is what you see! You're my shadow that protects and supports me! I named you my Right Eye of the Dragon not for the fact that you protect me, but the fact you're my right hand man!"

Kojuro went for a thrust to Ichika's right which was deflected by a slash.

The two men clashed again and again, but than for a second Ichika's guard lost its strength and Kojuro's eyes narrowed at his lord's.

"Forgive me…ICHIKA-SAMA!" Kojuro shouted as he went for a slash with his sword held in reverse, dull side forward. But the moment he struck at Ichika's blindside…Ichika opened his crimson right eye.

He could see the attack now.

_WHOOOOSH!_

_CLANK!_

Kojuro's strike was deflected and Ichika spun in close and smashed the back of his hand on Kojuro's side and continued his spin. Kojuro went for a back stab, but it failed as Ichika stepped back to avoid it.

Kojuro turned to continue his assault, but was stopped by a katana to his throat courtesy of Ichika.

"Yield Kojuro!"

Kojuro wanted to continue, but he was clearly the defeated in this fight.

"…Ichika-sama…I"

"Kojuro."

"Hai."

"…I am about to head off to aid my foolish friends who are fighting the Gospel…I need you to watch my back." Ichika tapped his right eye and the red eye glowed slightly.

"This mini-hyper sensor is transferring whatever it sees and analysis to friendly channel…I expect you to advise me in the battle." Said Ichika with a sft grin on his face, as if his most trusted didn't take a sword against him.

"Ichika-sama…why…?"

"I will not take a 'no' for an answer Kojuro." Ichika turned around. "…You are supposed to watch my back right? So do so, by providing me with advice and suggestions, conveniently, at my back."

Kojuro felt his eyes water at his lord's command and forced it down.

"Ha-HAIIIII!" said Kojuro as he fell to one knee and bowed.

Ichika smiled and turned to his sister and Maya.

"I hope there is no problem with that?"

Chifuyu rubbed her eyes, and sighed.

"Even if I forbid it…You'll still go right?"

"Correct. Your words are like a divine order for me, but I must do what I believe is right…forgive me Nee-san."

Chifuyu looked at her brother's resolved face and thought to herself.

'Ah…I raised him since he was a baby…and now he's a proud man…one that I acknowledge…"

"Go…and I hereby order you, Doukugan Ryu, to win!"

"HAI!"

Ichika swiftly turned around, took a deep breath to relax himself and looglancedked at his black dragon bracelet. Ichika gazed at the dark sky. His red eyes glowed brightly in the dark as his will solidified.

"Conquer and trample…Masurao."

Deep in his mind, in the land filled with water and stone pillars that rose out of it like the remnants of an a forgotten civilization, stood a woman, her eyes closed, who looked just like Chifuyu, but wore a stylish red kimono and had long red hair glowing like fire. (Think Shana from Shakugan no Shana)

Her eyes slowly opened, and a smile graced her lips.

"Yes, my master. Your wish is…My command." Ichika saw no sign of her, but her voice echoed faintly in his mind, as his body began to glow again. The armor that surged into being over his form took away the breath of all who witnessed it.

"This is…Orimura-kun…"

"Ichika-sama's-"

"-Second…shift?"

Now properly garbed and armed, Ichika checked his IS's stats on the screen. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Master?" the soft voice of Tama inquired.

"Are you ready?" Masurao asked.

"Yeah…THIS DOKUGAN RYU, ORIMURA ICHIKA HAS BEEN RESURRECTED!"

His roar of triumph shook the very heavens and the One Eyed Dragon soared once again, grand and majestic as ever.

"Houki!It's heading your way!"

"Leave it to me!"

The rouge IS spun around the air like a white fallen angel as it launched a rain of Silver Bell bombs .

A crimson red IS dove forward, blocking, parrying, and dodging the countless projectiles as they fell out of the sky like a swarm of bees, but the sheer number of targets quickly began overwhelming the red flower of the battlefield.

"There's no end to it!"

"Don't give up!" shout out a certain British girl as she fired at all the targets as fast as she could. She shifted her position and posture to get the maximum visual and angle to take down the storm of blades.

"Come on! Keep up with me, Blue Tears!"

As the blonde noble's bombardment continued, the Dragon Goddess soared behind the Silver Gospel and open fired with her cannons and Dragon Roars.

"Haaaahhhh!" the twin tailed maiden exclaimed as her atmosphere compact cannon shells ripped through the sky, but the silver IS skillfully dodged her sneak attack and fired off a group of Silver Bells at her.

"Tsk!" Rin pulled out her Souten Gagetsu and twirled the blade in front of her like how Ichika showed her during their match to skillfully block the barrage of attacks, but her lack of skill showed as multiple shots got through her blade barrier and knocked her about a little.

Before Rin's situation could get worse Charl dove in front of her with the Garden Curtain shield activated, allowing the rest of the barrage to impact her defense and explode relatively harmlessly. The instant the assault let up, the French beauty opened fire with her Vent rifle to keep the Gospel away.

"Don't you look down on us!"

Laura took the manuevering Gospel's back and fired her railguns, but the fallen angel refuse to stand still , spinning away from the rounds that zoomed past it while firing its energy bullets at Laura who quickly leaped to the side. Suddenly the gospel's eyes glowed underneath its helmet as it fired off its energy chain behind it, ensnaring Yukihana seconds before her lances could pierce it.

"Damn it! She spotted me!"

"Beep! Beep! Beeepeeep!" rang out from Gospel as it fired at Yukihana's Uchigane rom pointblank range. The resulting explosion enveloped the female warrior made her cry out. Forcing herself to ignore the pain, her eyes narrowed. Before the fires of the blast had even faded she spun her lance in three hundred and sixty degree motion, slicing off the chains that bound her. Gae Dearg in her right hand, Gae Buide in her left, she charged the Silver Gospel, engaging it in close-range combat.

"HHAAAAAHH!" let out Yukihana , thrusting Gae Buide at her white nemesis. The blow never reached it's destination as the Gospel materialized it's beam sword from the Gate of Israel and brought it sweeping sideways to smack the spear off course. Undettered, Gae Bolg dove in from the right, but it too was parried. Yukihara's thrust once, twice, again, repeat, slowly speeding up until it looked like she wielded a dozen flickering spears that blurred the air before her, lashing out again and again at the the enemy before her. Rather than fly away, or zoom behind her, the Silver Gospel stood its ground. Its blade of energy flashed in a breathtaking light show filling the air in front of it, never failing to meet the spear tips that sought it's wielders defeat. The sound of the clashing blades was like well orchestrated music. Never faltering. Never losing its intensity.

"Beeep beep beep!" Silver Gospel suddenly knocked Gae Bolg into the obvious path of Gae Buide's next strike, causing Yukihara to falter for an instant, an instant in which the it flipped behind her and nailed an upside down kick to her right shoulder. sending her flying down with a gasp. It followed up by throwing the energy saber it held at her, and nailed Yukihana's shoulder.

"GGuaah!" let out Yukihana as she clutched her shoulder, but she looked back up immediately as her alarm system rang and bore witness to a storm of blades and bullets filling her vision, coming right at her.

"Kuso!"

The storm of shots piled on her, pummeling her left and right, each instant another ten moments of pain. It lasted but seconds, and Yukihana fell down with her IS badly damaged, cracked covering it's frame..

"YUKIHANA SAN! Why you-DIE!"

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!"

Rin and Houki dove in from the opposite sides of Gospel and swung their blades down. Gospel unleashed its swords and chains around it in a curtain of steel that blocked both weapons.

As a result, however, Silver Gospel was immobile for a moment.

"Cecilia Alcott! Sniping the target!" yelled out Cecilia as her Starlight MkIII's laser beam pierced right Gospel's back severely damaging the silver mecha. As Gospel shuddered, sparks leaping around it's form, Houki saw an opportunity.

"HAAHHHHHHHH!"

She slashed at the enemy IS, but despite the damage it had just taken it blocked her attack with both arms crossed. Houki grinded her teeth as she pushed down on the enemy IS. Silver Gospel's senor detected movement below and open fired at Rin as she charged up. Without hesitation she used Souten Gagetsu to slash through the round, than brought out the close ranged diffusion cannons—the target the head of the Silver Gospel.

Gospel open fired with the Silver Bells at her as she sped towards it. The endless storm of attacks left no path for the girl to reach it with. Except for one.

As Rin slashed a path through the seemingly endless rain of deadly projectiles, a passing tip from Ichika ran through her mind.

_"…Your Souten Gagetsu is not a speed weapon. It's meant to use the weight of the weapon to smash through the enemy armor…So for you Rin, the best way to use this weapon is to spin with it."_

Te Chinese Representative spun aroun with her weapon to build up the necessary force and-

_VOOOSHH! WOOOSH! CLANK!_

sliced off one of the Gospel's wings.

"Haa, haa...! HOW ABOUT THAT—KU!?"

Though left with only one wing, the Gospel immediately readjusted itself and gave Rin's left arm a roundhouse kick. He smashed Rin's shoulder armor with the additional force from his leg booster and sent her flying down towards the sea.

Beep! Beep beep!

As if angry at the injury inflicted the Gospel launched more swords from the Gate of Israel , which stabbed through Rin's left Shoulder Impact Cannon and one of the side cannons. The rest of the blades slashed chunks out her arm and leg armor, and cracks erupted over her form again and again. Rin let out a yell of pain as she fell.

"RIN! DAMN IT!"

Houki, wielding one sword in each hand, hacked at the Gospel.

"SHINONONO RYU! DAI SAN NO MAI! KURO AME!" yelled out Houki as she spun vertically and slashed down at the Gospel.

As the Emergency acceleration caused it to lose balance, the Gospel got a cut on its right shoulder.

"Got it-!"

The Gospel grabbed the blades of both her swords.

"WHAT?"

The Gospel's arms spread out, pulling Houki's arms with them, leaving her wide open. The Gospel opened the cannons on its remaining wing in preparation for firing.

"HOUKI! LEAVE THE SWORDS AND ESCAPE!"

Houki didn't move.

"...If I back away here, why did I..."

The energy bullets spewed out from both weapons.

"WHY DID I WANT TO GET POWER!?"

A second before impact, Akatsubaki spun around, and the Fold-Out Armor on her feet responded to Houki's will as an energy blade emerged from from the tip of her foot. The blade ignited pink and red and it extended to at least a foot and a half in length.

"AHHHHH!"

Houki swung her foot up, wrenching her swords from the Gospel's grip and slicing its remaining wing off, sending it plummeting towards the sea.

"Ha, haa, haa...!"

"Are you alright?"

Laura's (very) unusually panicked voice, caused Houki's erratic breathing to slow.

"I'm...alright. The Gospel, it—"

Suddenly, a ball of glowing white light emerged from the sea surface.

It hung mere feet above the water for several seconds, before the light began to fade. In its place the Silver Gospel hovered, arcs of blue electricity zapping over it's form with a continuous, unending crackle. The Gospel was curled up in a ball, knees tugged in, arms crossed over itself.

"This...!? What's going on...?"

"DAMN IT! THIS IS—SECOND SHIFT!"

As Laura's yell, the Gospel shifted, face turning towards the silver haired German. Even from the girls' distance, they could still feel the malice in it's gaze, ringing a warning bell in all the IS pilots. The Gospel's body hadn't change much, but now it has a large energy wings. Its form was majestic as it was threatening.

"We need to regroup-"

"KYAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

The Gospel let out what sounded eerily like the roar of a wild beast and charged at Laura at incredible speeds, flapping its newly created energy wings.

"WHAT!?"

Laura got her foot grabbed before she could react.

Charlotte quickly used Rapid Switch to attack using the close-range knife. But it was blocked by the rogue IS, barehanded. She was sent flying as the Gospel backhanded her away and from its palm a long energy chain sped out. The chain entangled her and she was cast aside like a rag doll.

"CHARLOTTE! DAMN IT-MOVE AWAY! ESCAPE! THIS—"

Before she could finish, Laura found herself enshrouded by her enemy's vibrant energy wings. The wings surrounded her in a sphere with no chance to escape.

"…Glorious Imprisonment…" beeped out Gospel, the wings forming many fruits…fruits known as Silver Bell bullets.

"…Kuso." Muttered Laura as she realized her predicament.

The bullets slammed into Laura at point blank range. Her form was now covered by massive amount of fire and smoke. From the cloud of fire, Laura fell down towards the sea immediately after the barrage ended, unconscious and heavily battered.

"LAURA! DAMN IT...!"

Charlotte came back up with Yukihana. Silver Gospel formed a mass of swords of various shapes that it aimed at the two approaching enemies.

"WHA-WHAT'S THAT? THIS ABILITY...EVEN IF IT'S FOR MILITARY USE, IT'S TOO ABNORMAL—"

Charlotte was cut off as energy swords rained down at them. Charl had to deploy her shield and Yukihana Gae Dearg to block the attacks.

An energy sword in shape of a dao slashed into Yukihana's shoulder shield, shattering it. A spear shaped blade pierced the side of Yukihana's leg armor. As Yukihana stumbled she spun by accident exposing her flight unit which allowed her to fight in air despite being a hover type.

Beep beep beeeeeppp!

Swords fell down on her and destroyed her flight unit.

BOOOOMMM!

"Tsk! Curse my lack of proper wing!"

Out of the smoke Yukihana fell…Unable to soar through the sky to fight again.

Gospel spun and flap its wing to fire off multiple energy bullets to knock Charl away. The Silver IS leand to the side to avoid a shot from a distance as it turned to face Cecilia, performing Ignition Boost to blast toward Cecilia.

"WHAT?" The huge rifle was ineffective at close range. She reacted too slowly, though, and the rifle got kicked to the side.

"Why does this…"

The next moment, the Gospel began shooting from both wings on both sides, and before Cecilia could even come up with a decent counterattack, she began to fall toward the sea.

"Why does this always happen!? Why close combat!?" yelled out Cecilia as she fell. Houki watched helplessly as her friends fell one by one.

"You dare—YOU DARE TO DO THIS TO MY TEAMMATES!" Using emergency acceleration, Houki closed in and slashed away.

The fight had become one of close-range with both sides dodging each other, and having increased her output slightly, the Akatsubaki finally managed to corner the Gospel.

"Alright! If this keeps up-"

[Kyuu... beep beep beep!]

"WHAT! I RAN OUT OF ENERGY!?—KUAA!"

Using this opening, the Gospel's right hand grabbed onto Houki's collar and threw her aside. The Gospel's wings gathered around the top and a large swirling ball of energy was formed above its head. The sheer amount of pure, unadulterated power radiating from the sphere was maddening.

"Beep beep beep…Activating…Enuma Elish."

The swirling tide of energy was unleashed and sailed at Houki.

"NOOOOO!"

Houki was helplessly motionless as the massive attack approached. Without her energy, her Absolute Shield will not hold.

"I-Ichika…gomen." Muttered Houki as she closed her eyes. A single tear drop filled with regret, disgrace, and shame trailed down her face.

_VOOOOOWHHHHOOOOOOSHHHHHHH!_

Suddenly the blue wrath of heaven was blocked by a large red circular wall that held back the attack.

"What is that?"

"This reading…This is-!" Houki didn't know to what to think.

"Interesting."

Suddenly a shadow was cast in front of her as someone stood before her. The samurai girl looked up to see the wide and broad back of someone she didn't think would ever stand for her again.

"Yo…What are you standing there for, Houki?" In front of Houki in an IS, with a new look was…Ichika!

The black IS kept its original look to a degree, but there were many changes. For one the hip armor took a new shape as a single bladed armor plate curved in three directions. From one end it was still the same side booster armor, but on the tip on the hip were three handles of a katana, which in total made 6 swords.

The formerly hoofed feet of Masurao were now armored and had some contraption attached to the soles while the ankle and calf had more focused armor. The armor on the arms was thicker and sharper. On the center of his arm was a circular projection device that held a red orb in the middle.

The new Masurao was still black with red marks and a particle cloak, but the red mists were less wild and more refined, like a cape. On his back was many strands of red threads, which are his stealth/radar cloaking device the Akakami. The red hairs swayed around like a majestic mane of a lion…making the IS more humane and life like.

On its back was the rebuilt and improved Gordius Wheel now completely black with dark purple hull marks and red marks on the wings and claws…Yes! Just like when he was rampaging out of control, there are now two armored claws on his back. A new set of arms that were bigger and heavier armed was placed on the Gordius Wheel Mark II, sans the Luminous Beam cannon and the M15 mini guns. The huge hands had not only thick armor, but five red curved claws. On the palm were flat cone likes structure with four holes…It was the same beam weaponry he used as a beast.

And finally…Another noticeable change lay in the helmet.

The orange visor remained the same, but the side part of the samurai kabuto was more decorative and stylish. The most noticeable change was the two beetle horns. It was replaced with a yellow crescent moon like the famous helmet of Date Masamune. It glowed as the IS brimmed with power.

Ichika stood there proudly and looked down at the Silver Gospel…The two 2nd Shift IS' both releasing staggering auras, subconsciously attempting to overpower each other before even engaging in battle.

"Behold…My new and improved Infinite Stratos, the strongest IS in the world. MASURAO RINNEOH, King of the Samsara!" declared Ichika as his IS released a burst of red particles…lightening the sky like the waking dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…I have completely prepared the peak of robot combat by over dosing this Rinneoh. But I'll make it fair and reasonable as I can.<strong>

**Masurao Rinneoh is more like Date Masamune now in helmet, and in hit and thigh armor. However this unit now has all the collective knowledge from all its combat records and made itself into the 'Strongest IS' in the current world. You will be impressed with the thought I put into this mecha…For I am a fan of great Mechas…**

**I am working on the Reflection which is around 40% done, but I might need to fix at least 7 to 9 pages of it. My Kisame fic and the Claymore is a slow, slow progress unfortunately, but my Shackled King might be easier in comparison.**

**I love all my currently active fics and I'll try my best to work on them all. But you all experienced how long it takes me to update, so go easy on me. Also, I deleted all my old challenges in my Profile and filled it up with better challenges. I feel that I put a lot of thoughts into these. Feel free to take it up.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Fangking2: Hello everybody! Its me, Fangking2 from Philadelphia, PA. Man, I bet you all thought I died or quit writing this one did you? Nope! I actually wrote this chapters last year around…summer? No the beginning of the Fall, but I was busy with other stuff such as life and my other fics that this one was put to a corner.**

**I actually planned to update this sometime last month or so…But both me and my BETA, Eva-Saiyajin-kun have been struck with rolls of bad luck, crap, and more crap that it was delayed weeks after weeks and days after days.**

**If it isn't dumb shitty stuff, it was school work. College is hard and one day of lack of focus means a lot of work to make-up for it. Also, as a young adult. Job is important. In these hard time those with steady jobs…HOLD ON TO THEM LIKE NOBODY"S BUSINESS YOU HEAR!**

**Well, enough ranting and I like to say how sorry I am for no updating this piece of work for long, long time.**

**So please enjoy and review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24 - Crown Worthy of a King.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Fangking2: After reading this fic there will be a lot of readers with arguments and complains in regarding to the overkill or god like Ichika and Masurao. Read the Author Note at the end of this chapter where I put a decent information regarding that and how it is not as it appears to be. Please read it.)**

Ichika's newest shield, which was thicker and broader than his old one, glowed with an immense aura as tongues of GN particles licked around its edge, giving it the illusion of being on fire. It stood as a barrier between him and the Gospel.

"I-Ichika? How? Y-You were injured and…" stuttered Houki, to which Ichika snorted.

"There is no need to ask such a question Houki." He declared, eyes not leaving the Gospel, which seemed content to observe him in turn at the moment. "Where in the world would I be right not if not the battlefield?"

"But Ichika! Are you healthy enough to-"

Ichika turned around to look at Houki's worried eyes and sighed mentally, even as a smile rose to his lips. The helmet plates covering face slid aside, allowing Houki to see the single artificial eye and the pair of lips, curved up slightly.

"…Your eyes." He said his smile growing as he met her confused stare.

"Huh?"

"They're no longer clouded."

Houki blinked, heat suffusing her cheeks at the look Ichika was giving her.

Ichika summoned something from his storage of weapons and pulled out a red ribbon. "Here…Happy birthday Houki." Ichika slowly and gently held Houki's long bangs with his armored hand and straightened them out to tie them into a pony tail.

"Ah…There we go…I got this for you when I went on that shopping trip. I didn't know what to get you until Charl gave me some advice…So I got you this ribbon."

Ichika patted her head and grinned.

"…But worry not, I haven't given you all your presents just yet! I will dedicate my next victory to you. What prize out there can more worthy than a victory?"

"I-Ichika…I…"

Suddenly the Gospel got impatient at the two enemies and bursts of light burst out from its energy wings, filling the air between the two enemies.

As the storm of energy bullets rained down upon Ichika and Houki, the young warlord raised his arm.

"That trick is getting old. Aren't I right Masurao?" he asked and the IS answered.

**"Zettai Bogyo! Yata no Kagami!"** the pilot and the inner personalities of the IS shouted simultaneously. With their cries echoing one another the red wall of energy appeared.

The crimson barrier stood fast as the barrage struck it, the impacts not fazing Ichika as he laughed out loud.

"My newest weapon…the powerful shield that blocks and pacifies all attacks. Be it blades, bullets, beams, it will be cushioned by the thick wall of particles which will tranquilize all that seek to harm me. A shield that my goddess of victory has granted me! And its name is that of the great mirror that once quenched the anger of the Sun Goddess and brought the ray of light back to her people! Now bow down before its glow!"

The Gospel tilted its head before firing off the energy swords of the Gate of Israel, which had more piercing power than the Silver Bells. However the raining blades of lights were repelled, hindered, and outright blocked by the red GN particle shield at transcended its predecessor.

"Yata no Kagami is a shield not even an army can pierce through. A hail of arrows isn't enough! Do not think this Masurao is the same as before!"

A ring of beeps was his answer as the Gospel folded its energy wings to point towards Ichika and unleashed a storm of Silver Bells, smashing into the barrier with devastating force but having as much effect as spitting on a fire.

"Can you even hear me? Can you even comprehend what I am now? Do you still remember who I am? ...Well, I remember you."

Ichika laid his armored hands to his sides to grip his six newly acquired katanas. Orimura Ichika's unique sword style was recognized by the new Masurao, the Masurao Rinneoh. Thus lay the Rikudo.

Each katana was named after one of the six paths of Samsara and much like his Rokuso, the six claws. All katanas are equal. They were based on the Shiki Kyodai katana, the Byakushiki and the Kuroshiki. They were made to cut through particle shields and solid armors with its anti-beam coated, serrated blades.

"I have ridden fearlessly all my life and I have never paused before! I hit a wall that made me fall into a deep slumber in the dark, but I have returned! SILVER GOSPEL! I'LL LET YOU TASTE THE POWER I NOW POSSESS! YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR TO BE THE FIRST TO DIE BY IT!" roared Ichika as he crouched down.

"Here I come! Vanish before me 'One who Scatter the Sparkling Light'!" yelled out Ichika as he dashed forward, closing the distance between him and his enemy in the blink of an eye. Slashing down with three blades in each hand, they smashed into the hastily raised guard of the Gospel.

Ichika smirked as his new six katana actually dug into the beam sword in the Gospel's hand.

"I can do this-"

Ichika shoved the Gospel away and charged in for a thrust, to which the Gospel dodged the attack and flew away as it opened fired. Ichika let out a laugh as he swung his six katana rapidly. The Silver Bells fell like the rain and met the hurricane of Ichika's strikes, every bell intercepted and knocked away or destroyed.

"-With this Masurao Rinneoh! ORAAAA!"

With a might 'Kii hai' he slashed all blades at once to clear a path in the middle of the raining blows and he looked toward the Silver Gospel with look of pure anticipation to the slaughter to come.

(Houki POV)

"Ichika's here...!"

Never before can I recall being so happy. Seeing him stand there, in front of me…

Despite his confidence and courage, I saw the ache in his shoulder…He was healed, but not completely.

"He's probably still injured…That fool must have rushed here anyway. Loveable fool…"

My heart started to race, burning as it beat wildly.

He refuses to show any weakness and lives up to his principles. His oath and path are always clear…

The blades clashed. _"What's wrong?" _sparks leaped between the two as the swords ripped through the air _"You beat me before right? Where has your spark gone?!"_

Seeing Ichika's silhouette while battling, I felt an extremely strong desire grow inside me. He is unlike any other man …one who has found a special place in my heart.

"I want to fight alongside him. I want to protect that silhouette!".

My heart beat sped up, hammering in my chest, echoing in my ears as the world faded, leaving only Ichika.

"I want to stand by his side…Never to leave it again…I want the power to make me strong enough to be ascend with him as he soars higher and higher into the sky…I want the power to fly next to him…and to support his rise to the heavens above."

As if responding to my wish, Akatsubaki's Fold-Out Armor began emitting a golden dust-like energy mixed with red light.

"This is...? Ah…Do you want to help your sister as well Akatsubaki?"

She heard no response, but her IS warmed…Yes…Akatsubaki didn't want to be left behind by her Masurao-Oneesan.

"I see…We have the same goal, huh?"

Her sensors informed her that her energy levels were replenishing at an extreme pace.

"Let's go Akatsubaki!"

At the corner of her vision a file appeared with a phrase inscribed on it.

"Kenran…Butou?"

A bell seemed to ring, as comprehension suddenly flooded her mind.

"I see…The Brilliant Dance, Kenran Butou…The dance to bring glory and the blessing of gods…A filling cup of sacred tears to heal the wounds of my allies….Akatsubaki…Activate the Kenran Butou!"

'Kenran Butou activated. Fold-Out Armor and Energy Bypass...complete.' beeped out the machine. On the screen appeared three words: 'One-Off Ability'.

"Can I still fight? If that's the case-"

I touched the ribbon Ichika bought for me and braced myself, keeping an eye on the Gospel.

"Then, let's go Akatsubaki! There will not be a second failure!"

As if breaking through the sunset, the crimson red machine, glowing red and gold, dashed forward. Toward her hated enemy and the man she loved.

Ichika zigzagged through the onslaught, blocking some of the projectiles he couldn't dodge, creating an opening to close in. Silver Gospel, sensing the danger, materialized a beam spear and thrust at the Doukugan Ryu. Ichika, twisted aside swiftly and took a step forward, bending low and spinning around to slash with the three blades in his right hand.

Sparks danced as two of the swords left a nasty gash on the Gospel's arm.

"I CAN BEAT YOU NOW THAT I HAVE THIS!" From his back the new and improved Gordius Wheel leveled its new giant claw cannon toward the Gospel and set itself on Ichika's armored shoulder. (The New Wheel is a lot like GN-Regnant from Gundam 00 season2)

"Hahhh!" yelled out Ichika as a trail of rapid energy beams burst forth from the palms of the claws, flying towards the Gospel at breakneck speed. Gospel ducked and dodged, dancing and jerking around as it dodged, and opened the distance between the combatants.

"Hahh!" the claws stopped firing rapid short burst and paused to collected some more particles to fire off a less rapid but more powerful burst of shots that surpassed the Starlight Mark III and perhaps rivaled Laura's railgun in terms of destruction capability.

The Gospel barrel rolled away from the powerful shots, only to be unexpectedly hit from behind by a long blue bolt that hurled it way with a blast.

"C-Cecilia?!"

"I am still in this fight Ichika-san!" the Sora no Me replied, firing at the dazed Silver Gospel from above.

"I got it!" said Ichika as he joined in with his claw cannons, sending a rapid bolts of red particles after the Gospel. Cecilia opened fire, aiming at the Gospel's next apparent position each time.

"Cecilia! Cover me!" Ichika yelled out as he flew forward with his katanas drawn.

"Roger!"

Blue bolts shot down from the British pilot, forcing the silver nemesis to dodge, and intercepting those blades of light which it managed to launch at Ichika, knocking some well off course and blowing apart others, making it considerably easier for the young man, and in seconds, as the blue haired warrior burst out of the weak blasts from two destroyed swords and struck at the Gospel, Cecilia was forced to cease fire and wait for another opportunity.

Ichika slashed down at the Gospel from above, but the rogue IS blocked the overhead slash with its own beam sword, the short shockwave from the collision briefly buffeting the air.

Light burst into the sky as the Gospel's wings expanded, dwarfing both figures in a fraction of a second as they swung to enclose Ichika. This is one hit kill move that defeated Yukihana, the 'Holy Coffin, Sewn by Wings of Heaven.'

The instant before they came upon him Ichika spun with the force of his Ignition Boost, shoving the Gospel aside and bringing his blade around to slash at one wing, the unique properties of his sword and the sheer force of his strike shattering it even as he continued his spin to slice through and destroy the opposite wing just before it could collide with him as the Gospel's movement brought it nearer. At the same time the giant claw cannon on his IS Hovercraft detached from his shoulder and swiftly bend around his hips to latch onto the Silver Gospel's left arm, preventing it from flying away.

"Here is a neat trick Masurao developed from fighting my opponents from the PAST!"

Ichika lift his right leg in a knee up position for a kick and the bottom of his feet armor opened up to reveal that while it lost its old metal horse hooves ,it now has a new gizmo to play with. When the armors opened up it revealed a set of wheels connected to some parts in the leg and feet.

They spun, even as the claw cannon grabbed at the Gospel, at high speeds in opposite directions, quickly building up heat between as they began to glow red.

This new features were one of many fruits bore through ichika's past battles and what his IS took from his experience to recreate.

An IS is an all-purpose learning machine that improves themselves as their developers produces more equipment or parts. The new armament used by the girls against the Silver Gospel are such results of each countries brainstorming to improve their 3rd generation units.

However a Second Shift is different. Second Shift is essentially recreating an IS, and for Masurao, one of the newest IS, but with oldest A.I which consists of not only Masurao, but also Tama and Furin no Soga(Claw and Fang of Violation). No matter who can say, Ichika and his IS has the most developed IS and best condition to produce large amount of improvements and upgrades that other IS will takes years to rival.

As result of their power, this new weapons was an adaption based on information from constant scans and observations of the weapon known as the Ryuhou, wielded by Rin and Shenlong. This new weapon is known as the Horn Cannon, and it is an imperfect and inferior version of Rin's Impact cannon. It uses same theory as the Impact Cannon, but in more of its basic and simple form.

Horn Cannon is capable of converting extreme kinetic energy to heat through sheer speed and friction, as well as the heat energy produced by the extremely sudden change from high acceleration to deceleration. The name of the friction produced by this action is commonly known as Braking Heat.

If one ever saw a race car, one can see when a car going over a hundred KPH (Kilometers per hour) fully and when it suddenly brakes, the energy from a few hundred tons of momentum will be converted into heat energy. In reality that temperature can range up to two hundred thousand degrees Celsius!

This is also the same property that the Impact cannon holds, but for Shenlong, it can fire off these dangerous result of physic and nature by condensing them in the Impact Cannon's barrel and aim it in any direction the shoulder cannon can roll. It is also unlike Horn Cannon, it can't be seen with naked eyes as its friction heat are colorless(Not glowing red) and condensed into a cannon shell like shape.

And unlike Ryuuhou, due to the result of inertia, Horn Cannon was limited to only firing in a straight path for Ichika. For Ichika, the direction he can use this attack is limited to the direction he kicks with the bottom of his feet.

In other words, side kick, stomp, or back kick. Any other kicks like round house or spin kicks will disturb the inertia to break the barely restrained gas of heat and spread them apart, rendering them ineffective.

Ichika's gaze met the middle of the Gospel's chest armor and his eyes narrowed. Target locked…fire.

The wheels stopped. Fire burst into existence and shot from Ichika's foot in the form of a glowing bright orange-red ball of molten energy and condensed air, heat trails falling behind it as it ripped forward right into Silver Gospel's stomach with a loud bang that sent the IS tumbling through the sky.

"Once more!" roared Ichika as he kicked and unleashed a red glowing flawed impact cannon shell at the Gospel.

On additional note, unlike the Impact Cannon which boast its invisible cannon shells that can be fired in any direction and in any position at rapid pace, the Horn Cannon's 'shell' is not a shell at all. It is more like a raw release of barely condensed heat and force that burns away its power moment it launches. In nutshell, this weapon gets weaker by the distance and are more effective closer he is to the target.

In addition to its single fire capacity, it is truly inferior than Ryuuhou in term of weapon, but that is what is to be an imitation weapon that was created out of respect for its original's power.

Unfortunately for the Gospel, the Horn Cannon shell had jarred its sensors for several seconds, and it didn't notice the second shot, which smashed into its shoulder and the rouge 3rd gen IS fell into the cold water below with a large splash.

Ichika and Cecilia flew next to each other and stared.

"…Did you get him?"

"…I don't know." The moment he said that the rouge IS burst out of the water like a vengeful fiend and flew at the duo, but in midflight it was hit by a rapid fired molten air cannon shell which was not from Ichika…It was Rin and her special attack 'Packet' on her Shenlong.

"I've got you now you sneaky little white rat!" Rin yelled, hovering around eighty meters from Ichika and Cecilia and on the right side of the Gospel as she slowly flew to the side to not present an entirely immobile target, her four shell cannons and two Ryuhou launching a deadly barrage of fire that echoed across the sky, each shot seeking the defeat of the rogue IS which had caused so much trouble.

The Silver Gospel had recovered from the hit it had taken, though it was slightly wobbly as it swerved away from Rin's barrage before light filled the air and enfolded the Gospel in the form of giant, protective glowing wings as a new barrage from below opened up on it as Charl rejoined the fight.

Her shots quickly shattered the wings, which while deadly as close range offensive weapons were not designed for defense, but it gave the Gospel, which had been falling back even as its wings surrounded it, enough time to burst into movement and escape from the barrage of both the French and Chinese Representatives, its normal sized wings reforming.

"You're not getting away!"

Cecilia was not idle, and had activated her 'Brilliant Clearance' as the Silver Gospel was driven back by the combined fire of Rin and Charl. Her Hyper Sensor blinked blue and she took aim.

"Cecilia Alcott! Mokuhyou oh Neraiuche!"

**(Fangking2: I love that line from Gundam00 and if there is anyone who doesn't like me adding Japanese words on my fic, he or she can go look for something else and not read it.)**

The first of Cecilia's shots missed, and the second one was blocked by the rogue IS's energy wings. The Gospel fired another barrage of Silver Bells, far larger than the previous ones, practically filling up the space between it and its enemies. It soon became clear, however, that the Gospel wasn't aiming. Most of the Bells weren't even zooming towards any of them, and none corrected their flight paths to lock onto any of the enemy ISs. The sheer number of them, however, would make maneuvering difficult if they got too close, and Ichika and Charl were forced to guard Cecilia and Rin with their respective energy shields.

"Target lock! Firing!" came from below as Laura who'd positioned on a tiny island opened fire with her two railguns. The electro-magnetic shells sailed into the air seeking to pulverize the Silver Gospel; unfortunately, the shots were dodged.

Beep bbbbeeeppp!

The Gospel spread its wings and fired a horde of energy blades from the Gate of Israel. The storm of swords approached and Laura was too slow to dodge them.

She didn't bother to try. There was no need.

Ichika zoomed in front of her with his Yate no Kagami activated.

"Oh no you don't!"

Laura quickly moved closer behind him and his shield as the swords made contact, blowing large craters into the ground, but only upon hitting the shield, with neither Ichika nor Laura coming to any harm.

In a way just like how the Horn Cannon was built after Rin's Impact cannon, the Yata no Kagami is a shield based on the original GN-Shield and Laura's AIC. While AIC can puposingly stop all inertia, the Yata no Kagami is not as absolute.

The shield made by the Yata no Kagami is like a construct of sand. By hitting it the particles spread away to weaken the impact and then solidify to block the attack. So in a way just like AIC, it 'slows' the enemies attack.

In laymen's term, consider it like punching at a hill of sand. Your fist sinks in, but the rebound of impact hurts and it isn't going anywhere deep enough to affect the sands.

Also while AIC needs absolute control and focus to stop the attack cold in its track, the Yata in exchange for absolute dominance it gains veracity which allows Ichika to use it with less effort and concentration than Laura.

Ichika deactivated the shield as soon as the rain of swords stopped. "My turn."

His claw cannon slid down from his back and now attached to his hip and fired.

Silver Gospel easily dodged the attack, but it was now got caught between Rin's Souten Gatgetsu and Charl's Bread Slicer knife as they charged at it from both sides, blades in hand.

Clank! Clank!

Gospel brought up two energy swords, one in each hand, to block both attacks, but from above Houki flew down with her two katana Amatsuki (Rainy Moon) and the Karaware (Cracked Sky) in hand.

"Hahhhh!" she cried out as she sliced off the two energy wings on the Gospel and flip kicked the Gospel, striking its head and sending it flying into the ocean below with a loud splash and a gout of water.

With the Gospel off balance, the entire group readied themselves to end the fight.

"Claw Cannon! MAXIMUM POWER! Batsujin no Ikari( Punishing God's Wrath)"

"Amatsuki Ichigeki(Rainy Moon Single Strike)!"

"RYUHO! SHANG TOU LONG(Twin headed dragon in Chinese)

"GO get her! BITs! Final Tear of Sorrow!"

"Rapid Switch! Feu d' Artifice(Firework in French)!"

"Der Blitz!(lightning in German)!"

The subsequent barrage surpassed any that had come before it in the fight in. The sea _burst_ upwards, huge gouts of water flying into the sky as shot after shot went into it. After almost a minute, no more shots rang out, and eventually even the ripples from the fire faded into swells of the ocean.

"Is it over now, Ichika-san?" asked Cecilia, after several tense seconds of waiting, and no response from the Gospel.

"I think so; I mean, that was a huge attack." Answered Rin.

"I was asking Ichika-san, not you Rin-san." Huffed Cecilia.

"Why you-"

A sudden twister of blue light shot out from the sea, interrupting the Chinese Representative and smashing into the Shenlong's shoulder, demolishing two of Rin's regular cannons and one of her Impact Cannon. The blue twister also destroyed Laura's railguns and knocked her out of the sky, taking a HUGE margin of her Shield points, reducing them to less than 50.

"Nani!"

"What the hell!?"

From the surface of the water Silver Gospel rose back up in all its glory, its energy wings fully restored. With no particular target it spun, blue energy lacing the skies.

"Rin! Laura!"

Charl grabbed Rin who was closer to her and unable to block or evade and protected her with her Garden Curtain. Ichika attempted to do the same for Laura, but the barrage quickly reached him, and he was forced to devote much of his energy to dodging, and took no damage. However not a one to leave a girl hanging, Ichika detached his Gordius Wheel II from his back and the black and purple hovercraft blasted toward Laura in extreme speed and passed above her. Realizing the plan Laura fired off her Slash Harken, Wired Blades, grabbing onto the flying Hovercraft to get away from the Gospel's attacks.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cecilia meanwhile fared the worst. She dodged to the best of her ability, but multiple shots made contact, and parts of the outer armor being ripped off while one of her Missile BITs was destroyed.

"Ku! Dammit!"

Unfortunately, she'd been forced to use her Starlight Mark II as a shield, and then had to toss the wreckage away before it exploded in her face.

"If this is the case, go, BITS!" she cried out as the remaining blue remote weapons launched into the air, arranging themselves around her.

"Come and try it! I am the noble lady of the House of Alcott! England's Representative Cecilia Alcott, the Eye of the Sky!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Houki blasted through the sky, swerving around and flat out outrunning most of the Silver Bells that targeted, but a few managed to connect. Thankfully her Kenran Butou had already restored her energy to full, so the damage to her shields didn't put her in dire straits.

She grabbed Karaware, energy coursing over it, briefly enveloping the blade in a blue sheen, and slashed at the rapidly approaching swarm of energy bolts, a blue wave of energy shooting out following the direction of her swipe, and blasting a path through more than a few energy bolts.

Houki then activated her Fold-Out Armor on her side and hip as she unleashed her two scissor like Blade Bits.

"Fly!"

And at her command the two blade bits hunted down the energy bolts and energy swords from the Gate of Israel to keep Houki safe.

"Time to end this dance!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Ichika used his Yata no Kagami to block, but saw that his energy uses is too much of a burden. He only had around 330 Shield points left and only 58% of the GN Particles left…If he gets the Gordius Wheel II back he will gain additional 200 Shield Points and a two half full tanks of GN-Particles…Granted that it is not shot down or lost any Shield Points in battle.

Ichika used his Rikudo, the IS version of his Rokuso to block as much as he could, but it was clear that while his Akakami and Akakiri protects him from being analyzed and locked on, the sheer number of the bullets fired made it a moot point.

"If that is the case…"

If defending is too difficult, then attack.

Ichika put away his swords back to his hip and summoned a pair of new swords…swords with no blades.

The two handles in his hands were red and black like the last beam katana he wielded, but unlike the machine like handle like before this IS katana handles were remarkable not-machine like, but it was clearly a…

Vooosh! Voosh!

….A beam katana.

The two red particle katana retained its old sharp katana like shape and it glowed brilliantly, however if you believe these two katanas are same as the old Yukihira Akatsuki, which turned out to be flawed then you are dead wrong.

"Shoot to kill….Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙劍, Grass Cutting Sacred Sword)." said Ichika as he thrust one of the sword at the dancing Gospel. The beam katana extended greatly and it continued to extend to at least 20 meters. Unlike before with the Yukihira the katana didn't lost its shape and edge as it extended and not only that Ichika flew forward when he did this so the distance between were cover in an instant. Gospel was stabbed in it arm and Ichika wrenched the sword out and slashed him with the long katana to knock him off.

"That's not all!"

Ichika swung his second katana as from the blade unleashed a wild, but contained trail of beam slash. This beam slash was clearly the same one used in his match with Cecilia for the first time, but it was more tamed and focused than before.

Gospel was engulfed into the red fang and when it managed to fly out of the attack its armors were badly damaged but nothing grave.

"OH? That may have been a half assed attack, but to think you get out of it…As expected of American toys, they are made to last." Said Ichika as from behind him the Gordius Wheel II returned after leaving Laura somewhere safe and out of Gospel's range of fire.

The IS Vehicle reattached itself on Ichika's back and he smiled.

"…The Yata no Kagami(八咫鏡)…and the two katanas in my hands, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi(草薙劍) he raised the long reaching sword) and the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sacred Sword of Gathering Cloud of Heaven)…I have the two of the three _Sanshu no Jingi(_Three Sacred Treasures of Japan) or also known as the _Mikusa no Kandakara, _The Imperial Regalia of Japan in the palm of my hand."

(A/N: Note that the Kusanagi (草薙劍) and the Ame no Murakumo (天叢雲剣) is basically the same thing. So it makes sense because I split the ability of the Yukihira Akatsuki into two better swords)

"So…It would be weird…If I don't have the last one too right?" he asked the wordless Silver Gospel.

The Gospel sensing the danger tried to fly away, but it was stopped by the raining beam attacks by Cecilia's laser Bits and Houki's blade Bits.

The claw hands on Ichika's Hovercraft glowed slightly as it reached above his back and opened its claws outward like an open palm. The Black armored claws with 5 red claws shined even in its dark red color scheme.

"Here we go…Encircle and abolish them…. Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲, Eight Shaku Curved Jewel)."

The four out of the five claws on each hand on the Gordius Wheel II broke off and individually fly off to attack the Gospel. The thumbs of the claws remained on the claw cannon as it was not a BIT like the other eight claws…or should I say Eight Shaku Curved Jewels.

The claws were originally shaped to be bended, so it looked like a curved jade of the legendary Magatama. The red jewels/claws/BITs let off crimson trail of light behind their erratic movements as they aimed to turn the silver IS in scrap metals.

The small drones buzzed like an insect as they dodged the silver bullets storms and tried tog et around the strong guard the American IS was displaying.

However there was a good news for the Silver Gospel. The moment the bits weapons were deployed, whatever was jamming its radar was turned off. The reason was that when Masurao activated the Magatama, the stealth systems of Akakiri and Akakami turns off and focuses on the sacred Jewels…it is a fair trade off in a way.

The two blade Bits from Akatsubaki and the four laser Bits from Blue Tear harassed the Gospel in assaults from many angles and from there Masurao RinneOh's Jewels joined in.

Voosh! (x8)

From the curved tip of the Magatama came out a foot long beam dagger and the eight sword Bits moved around like a horde of wasps as they knocked and slashed at the Gospel. While Ichika never used a remote mobile weapon before the Masurao was relaying the Intel through their connection and honestly he had two voices in his head to help him control it.

"Shred it to pieces!" Ichika ordered as his red eye flashed.

The Bits moved awkwardly, but tamed thanks to Tama's remote control and Ichika's instinct. Flying by his psychological will the sword Bits harassed Gospel in a horde attack much like how it enjoys mass bombardments.

"This…Is hard to control…"

"Don't strain yourself my beloved master! The Magatamas have to return after at least 3 minutes to recharge!" said his IS.

"…Got it." Reluctantly he ordered his Bits back and at the same time so did Cecilia and Houki.

Taking advantage of the opportunity the Gospel fired off several swords for them to dodge and it focused the most experience BITs user…Cecilia.

"Huh?" before she realized it Gospel was on to her. Without her beam rifle she has no long range weapon until the Bits were charged!

Cecilia had little time to react before a white blur appeared, nearly filling her vision.

"Bloody hell!" Wordlessly she summoned her close quarter [Interceptor knife], barely able to swing it up in time and deflect the beam swords plowing towards her, but she was unable to move away in time for Gospel to slash down personally with a energy blade in hand.

"So…heavy…" Cecilia resisted and tried to repel with her short blade like how Larua and Ichika taught her back in class, but she was heavily outmatched by the Gospel's raw power.

Clank!

Her knife was knocked off and before she could do anything she was surrounded by its wings.

"…I-Ichika-san!"

She was cut off as shining feathers closed around her, denying her the freedom of the sky and crushing her within their grasp. Her shield points vanished, fractures covered her IS, and bruises were evident on her body, as the wings disappeared, leaving the defeated English Representative Pilot to fall, her wings plucked.

"Cecilia!"

Fortunately, this bird did not fly alone. The barrage having ended when Silver Gospel struck at Cecilia, Rin, who was the closest and not encumbered by a shield, raced to intercept her unconscious comrade, her fire along with that of the others forcing the Gospel to dodge, and move away from Cecilia. Reaching the blonde pilot and grabbing her, she quickly looked her over.

"She's fine! Finish that thing off!" shouted Rin back to her friends.

"Got it!" shouted Ichika and Houki simultaneously. Those two, being the fastest and practically the best at close combat, took the lead, with Laura and Charl providing long range along with Rin, who was circling around to get closer to them.

Shooting the sky, they blitzed from the same direction, but far enough apart that Silver Gospel couldn't focus on both of them at the same. The Gospel, quickly realizing its predicament, flew back, a short barrage of Silver Bells igniting from it to meet Ichika head on. Quickly bringing up Yata no Kagami, the young male pilot charged through without hesitating, the projectiles colliding with his shield and exploding harmlessly, before dismissing it just as he reached the Gospel, which was retreating from Houki's strikes as she sought to engage it in close combat, obviously realizing that Ichika would soon join the fight.

Ichika and Houki wordlessly fell upon the Gospel like ravenous wolves on an elk. Dancing around their AI enemy, blades clashed again and again. The Gospel was forced into an endless retreat, unable to break away and gain enough distance to bring its ranged weapons to bear, as its two opponents refused to let up. At the same time, it could not go on the offensive at close range, because every time it attempted to engage and defeat one either Ichika or Houki, the Gospel would be met head on by both opponents and forced back, or the second of its enemies would attack it from a different direction, forcing it to break off its assault to evade. It soon put all its efforts into defending and retreating.

The downside was that in order to keep the Gospel from retreating and bringing its formidable mid and long range weapons to bare, Ichika and Houki had to continue to press the Gospel, and not let up for a second; they also could not rely on any ranged support from the others, as the fighters were too close for them to risk firing and hitting their allies.

Despite being an entire close quarters fight, it quickly moved across the sky. Red, white and grey flashes met again and again, jumping from one place to another, sometimes dashing around in one area before zipping over to the next. Shockwaves rippled out as they clashed, blowing apart the air around them. But above it all was the endless echo of weapons clashing, sometimes nearly at a staccato level, as blade met blade time and again.

And Silver Gospel was losing. Slowly, its shield points were being whittled down as it took glancing blows again and again. It was outnumbered, and its opponents were superior swordsmen.

The two warriors slashed and stabbed at the Gospel without pause, not letting up for a second, their blades blurring as they sought to tear the enemy apart. However, the tide was slowly turning against the two old friends. The nimble rogue IS was running on an advanced military AI, and having analyzed and processed their fighting styles, it was able to adapt, and dodge or block their strikes more and more, until they were making no hits at all, and a stalemate was reached.

But it would not last. While the IS was a machine, the fast paced action and combat still sent adrenaline through the pilots, and the sheer pace of the fight could tire them. Ichika and Houki were facing an AI that would not tire. Eventually, they would get tired and slip up, and the Gospel would escape from the close quarters fight they'd forced it into, and likely overwhelm one of them while they were tired. And probably destroy any chance of them winning.

Not letting up even as she panted, Houki exclaimed, "It's not slowing down! How much can it keep up?"

"We need to keep at it, if we don't-KUHH!" Ichika was stuck by a bolt of Silver Bell which broke his pursuit. Noticing this the Gospel tried to gather its energy for a bigger blast, but suddenly the Gospel was struck from behind…By a sparking red spear.

The red spear forcefully activates the enemy's Absolute Barrier and it revealed the wielder who threw it.

"Yukihana!"

The red lance soon bounced off the enemy's A.B, but the damage was done. The red lance flew up into the air and the young tiger's cub jumped into the air and caught her own spear.

"I am not done here! I too refuse to lose again!" Her IS was out of power before Ichika even got there, but a certain Silver haired Kingan no Yousei(Golden Eyed Fairy) decided that Kai no Wakatora's Nigeki Itsatsu(Two hit one Kill) is an odd worth betting on. Thus Larua shared the last bit of her shield point that was barely enough for the Uchigane to move and lent her the Gordius Wheel III.

"Go! Yukihana!" Yelled Laura as her IS no longer can fight. She watched as Yukihana flared her impressive fighting spirit.

"Ohhhh! Bodewig-dono's expectations! I shall not disappoint them!"

Yukihana charged forward with her yellow cursed spear, the Yellow Rose of Mortality and her Gae Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism.

"Take this! My burning heart that threatens to engulf the world with passion! Tora Guren(Crimson Tiger!)!"

Yukihana flew straight forward as she thrust back her long lance and stabbed forward at the Silver's back. However, despite her speedy charge it was useless as Gospel intercepted her with a barrage of Silver Bells. Yukihana spun her lances around her to block, but the sheer numbers were staggering as ever.

"Ohhh!" Ichika and Houki came down at the same time to slash at Gospel to give Yukihana the chance to close some distance.

The three warriors slashed and stabbed at the Gospel with swords and spears, but the nimble Gospel which is running on an advance military A.I, analyzed and processed their fighting style enough to dodge and avoid the three warriors

"Damn it! Don't underestimate this Doukugan Ryu!" Ichika roared as he slashed at the Gospel with his beam katanas. Gospel repelled with his own sabers in his hands. As the two exchanged blows Houki and Yukihana only stood and watched to catch their breath.

"Even for a military based IS this unit is too much! This Akatsubaki should have been the most advanced IS in the world!" said Houki with a frown on her face.

"Is the difference between the 2nd generation IS and a 3rd generation too big to make up for the difference between the pilot's skill and a rouge A.I?! I don't believe it! My burning soul demands victory!" shout Yukihana as she never failed to uphold her confidence.

Yukihana watched Ichika fought and gotten an idea.

"Houki-san."

"Hai?"

"Let's try this idea…"

Ichika pushed back Gospel with his Kusanagi and extended the beam sword at least 10 meter to reach for the Gospel. Gospel flew backward to avoid the wipe, but the sword extended further and with a single swing he was caught and knocked backward. The Gospel, which has a lot of shield points and armors for being a military IS, was now finally in the red as it has less than 300 shield points. With 300 points it was not enough to fight against an enemy like the Masurao Rinneoh.

[…Drastic measure need to be taken…Activating the Enuma Elish…]

The Gospel's energy wings spread open and suddenly their turned to the sky and focused.

"NOW!" Shouted Ichika as he flipped backward away from the Gospel the moment the Gospel's wings moved to focus.

The moment the dragon reincarnate flipped it revealed that behind him was Yukihana with her Gae Dearg in hand.

"Pierce them! GAE DEARG!"

She threw her red lance right at the Gospel from its blind spot that was hidden by Masurao. The Gospel had no time to dodge, so it settled with using its arms to knock the spear away. However the moment the arm came into contact with the red spear, her A.B flared to life.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Houki-san! Nail it!" Yukihana cried out to her friend.

And she answered gallantly.

"Hahhhh!"

From beneath the sea Houki in her red IS came out and her scissor like blade Bits came right at the immobile Gospel and grabbed its arms to hold it still.

"Yukihana!"

"Hit it!"

"Ohhhhh! All under the heaven watch my glory! Gae! Buhide!" roared Yukihana as she threw the short lance like a javelin. The yellow curse inflicting spear sail across the water and aimed for the A.B caused by the Gae Dearg stabbed into the Gospel's arm.

The Gospel noticing the danger tried to block, but the moment Gospel was about to redirect the spear with its Silver Bell, Ichika appeared behind the sailing spear with his right leg raised and posed for a kick.

"Tear through them! Horn!" He declared with a wild grin under his helmet as he fired off a powerful horn impact cannon and the result was the force of the cannon slamming into the yellow spear to fly faster than anticipated. And the spear was like a lighting as it aimed for one vital area of any living creature.

Clank!

'JJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

…Right into the center of Gospel's chest.

The Silver Gospel let out a beast like roar as the Yellow Rose of Mortality inflicted an unclosing wound on its Absolute Barrier. Even as it roars the Silver Gospel's Shield points dropped one by one. A slow and humiliating death.

As the Gospel realized the danger it is in the A.I made the next desperate move.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!...ENUMA ELISH!" This time the Gospel collected the right amount of raw energy as a twister of blue lights gathered. Before the group had a chance to move it fired at the exhausted teens to finish them off.

…And one of them was out of power.

"'Yukihana!"

The Kai no Wakatora closed her eyes at the incoming attack and await her defeat, but before she was hit an orange colored IS with a large green shield landed in front of her.

"Charl!"

The Bishou no Otome smiled forcefully as she used her Garden Curtain to hold back the blast, but her battered and weakened IS could not hold the shield any longer. The shield was filled with spider web cracks and the armors on the Revive Rafael was creaking and letting off sparks.

Charl grinded her teeth as IS Warning system kicked in and her Absolute Barrier was activated…This is it for her.

"Ku…Ichika…This is my…Revive's limit…sorry…"

"CHARL! CHARLOTTE DUNOIS!" Ichika screamed at the top of his lung as he was too slow to help her.

As her shield crumble Smiling Maiden too closed her eyes, but before her a certain Chinese girl tackled her out of the way.

"What are you waiting for! MOVE IT!"

Thanks the Chinese spitfire's quick thinking the two of them avoided the direct hit… But they were slammed by the tail wind of the Enuma Elish that knocked their bodies toward the sea.

Before they hit the water, two of the girls who still had enough energy left for Com Link cried out.

"Now Ichika-san! End this!"

"Ichika! It is now up to you!" yelled out Charl as she and Cecilia hit the sea below…still alive.

Now out of all their friends…Only two of them had any fighting powers left.  
>"I hear ya!" Replied Ichika as he brilliantly dodged and avoid the attacks Gospel directed at him.<p>

"…No more games!"

"…No more game! Yata no Kagami!"

He declared and his beam shield appeared. The particle shield named after one of the great regalia resisted the onslaughts and Ichika brought up her second beam katana…The beams word that has the Anti-Fortress ability…Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

"This time…I will use all of its power and not hold back its real name.

**_"I'll tell you something…Knowing the name of something…Can make the big difference…Names carry power and your…NO our strongest attack…The attack that can cut apart the sky and let it rain blood…its name is…"_**

Ichika raised his beam katana with both his hand and the clean katana blade shaped edge became a torrent of red, twisting energy. It was like Ichika was holding a swirling crimson storm in his hand. The sheer heat of the torrent scorched the air and raised the temperature of the night.

"This is it…My strongest attack…"

At the same time the Silver Gospel gathered its energy for one last attack. A torrential sphere of blue energy swirled into existence above it, the sheer force shaking the air. It slowly compacted, but lost none of it's power.

"**_Enuma_**-"The Silver IS readied its most powerful Anti-Fortress blast to date.

Ichika raised the spinning torrent of red madness-

"Kumo Chirashi no….(Cloud Scattering…)!"

"-**_ELISH_**!"

-and swung down in a perfect kendo slash.

"-HOUKOU(ROAR)!" roared Ichika as a neat yet wild raging storm of red light erupted at the ferocious twister of the Gospel. The two attacks collide creating a border of red and blue light, each fighting for dominance. The wind howled and the clouds parted from the sheer force of the clash. The power struggle forced the two to unleash all their might as their last drop of their energy was being pushed into their attacks.

[Masurao Rinneoh…Shield Points 120 and dropping…GN-Particles…30% and dropping…]

At this rate Ichika might lose the fight of endurance. An IS is built with a limiter on their shield level to be knocked out when their shield is dry, but the military model Silver Gospel's limit is near bottom less. In a battle of attrition Masurao is at a disadvantage.

Ichika held his sword tightly as the recoil of their struggle traveled through the armor…Masurao Rinneoh and he were at their limit.

There is only one solution then…An overwhelming attack that can overcome the enemy's attack in an instant to settle the fight!

"If I cannot change this deadlock with my current power…SHUNKO (Flash Cry)!" he shout as the screen window with 'One Off Ability popped out and a sign that said 'approval' appeared.

Ichika's black armors glow with red and pink hue as it was turning hot and furious. The One Off Ability of Masurao RinneOh, New and improved Shunko which no longer needs over 50% of GN-Particles left to be used. Now the Shunko can be used anytime, but its activation time shortens when it lacks 50%. With less than 30%...Ichika had at least 3 minutes.

Also the new and improved RinneOh of the Masurao increased its durability and defense to withstand the self-destructing effect of the Shunko. The armor still groan as the unnatural amount of energy flow through the Black Samurai IS, but unlike before the pilot is under less stress and the armors are not about to collapse on itself yet.

However despite the extra increase in his power the Gospel response in kind as it increased its power output in its blast to match the Cloud Scattering Roar.

"Ku…At this rate…I'll lose again!...No….NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichika's battle aura flared once more, but this time the battle aura was laced with deep killing intent…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ichika held his sword tightly as the recoil of their struggle traveled through the armor…Masurao RinneOh and Ichika were at their limit.

"Damn it! If this keeps up..."

Ichika felt panic slipping over him, even as he fought it. If he lost, than the others…

"ICHIKA!" came a cry behind him. Ichika didn't turn at the risk of losing his focus, but his helmet showed a screen with Houki nearing behind him.

"HOUKI? YOUR WOUNDS—"

"I'm alright! Don't talk, take this!"

Houki's hand touched his shoulder and a soft glow of light spread through them both, illuminating them in a white aura.

"Mai…Kenren Butou! ( Dance…Brilliant Dance)!"" at her command the Masurao's shield level suddenly restored itself. Ichika felt the warm sensation spread through his body and his IS.

"Wha-What? My energy…recovered? Houki, this is…" Ichika looked bewildered.…There is still a chance.

"Don't think about this now! Go on, Ichika!"

"I hear thy! Shori o Inori no Himemiko !(Miko Princess Whom Pray for Victory)" declared Ichika as he gave Houki a title on the spot with gusto.

"HAAAAAHHHH!"

The two of them roared as their restored energy went straight into the Ame no Murakumo's Barrier Void ability and the GN-Particles' destructive concentration.

"I've had enough of you! Vanish into the light and fall! Silver Gospel…THIS IS OUR LAST PARTY! **_KUMO CHIRASHI NO….HOKOU!"_**

The energy from the second attack burst into the one already present, doubling its size and power, and almost instantly blasting through the attack it was clashing with.

"Beep!?"

The Gospel could only beep once as a torrent of all destroying crimson energy engulfed it, its silver armor peeling off from the heat and sheer force. When the torrent finally ceased, the Silver Gospel was almost completely blackened and charred, cracks filling its surface.

"BLAST! OFFF!" roared Ichika as he thrust his beam katana forward and his sword impaled the remaining of Gospel's shield and it fell down to the island below. As The Gospel fell like a fallen angel struck down by the wrath of god.

Whoosh…..viiiiiiiiiiii….

The Masurao's hyper senor detected that it was still active, so Masurao, now in it glowing red and pink furry descended to finish it off once and for all.

The Gospel land on its feet, but it was clear that it went through a blender of some kind. It was no longer the glorious looking rouge IS…The Fallen Angel has officially being torn apart by a dark devil hidden in crimson veil.

"Silver Gospelllll!" roared Ichika as he held the Ame no Murakumo in his hands.

"Prepare yourself!" he cried out as he used all remaining power on the thrusters.

The Gospel responded with a hastily drawn saber from its Gate of Israel and swung the moment Ichika swing.

Whoosh! Whoosh!

….CLANK!

Ichika landed behind the Gospel and stepped forward. He expertly slashed the beam katana once and resheathed the beam sword as its particle blade faded as he put them away.

"…It was my revenge…Silver Gospel." Ichika murmured as the scar on the Silver Gospel's visor cracked further. The scar that Ichika inflicted on it the first time they fought cracked wider until the entire white helmet of the Gospel split in two…And revealed the white skin and blond hair of the unconscious pilot.

"…My blade knows no gender…But it does not spill the blood of those who cannot defend themselves…"

The moment he said that the defeated Silver Gospel fell onto its knee, unmoving…The Silver Gospel incident is now…Over.

_(Several Hours later)_

"Mission complete…though I want to say that, you people acted on your own and broke the school rules. Once you get back, write letters of remorse. I've already prepared a special schedule for your punishment, so you people better get ready." Chifuyu-nee stated sternly, with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes narrowed.

The silent threat hanging above her head was very real.

The Personal IS group with Ichika included was kneeling on the hard floor with large Buddha statues in their laps. It was a classic punishment for an Osaka trip or Kyoto trip. Ichika grimaced as his legs ached, but based on Cecilia's pale white face he was doing well.

"...Yes." the group groaned out.

Seriously? This welcome for the warriors is harsh…it fits Nee-chan's MO.

"Ugh…I went with permission so why am I included?" complained Ichika, only to receive a smack to the head by a clipboard for his trouble.

"This whole thing was started for revenge in your name. Take responsibility like a man."

"…You are so not cute right now…"

He was rewarded with a smack on the head for his effort…again. Ichika would likely get a concussion if his sister kept bashing his head.

"We-Well, Orimura-sensei, that should be enough...be-besides, there are injured people, alright?"

"Humph..."

In contrast to the fuming Chifuyu-nee, Yamada-sensei's panicking. Up till now, she has taken out a first-aid box and a bucket of water. She sure looks busy.

"Th-Then, everyone, please rest for a while before continuing with treatment. Remember to take off your clothes when we do a full body check on you—ah! Guys and girls are to be separated! Do you understand, Orimura-kun?"

"...I do."

Ichika stood up to leave, but he noted that the moment she said 'Take off', the girls subconsciously covered their own bodies.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he removed the zipper on the custom armored suit (Black version of Fate Stay Night Lancer's outfit) by the neck. He shamelessly removed the top of his suit and left it hanging around his hip. (A lot like how Uchiha Sasuke removed his own outfit to use Curse Seal 2.)

The girls and teachers stared at Ichika's well-kept body condition and greedily observed all they wanted, however they also noticed many bruises and scars of old injuries. In fact Rin was there for some of those Junior High injuries.

Suddenly he stumbles as the raw injuries and nasty bruises on him acted up. His body was strained from constant fighting and while the A.B protected his life, but impacts still traveled through them and his body feels as if someone slammed him around with bowling ball or something.

"Ichika! Are you okay?" asked a startled Houki, but Ichika stopped her.

"I am fine…I should be fine?"

He tried to walk, but a sharp pain entered his chest as he almost fell on Charl whom as standing next to him.

"Ichika!"

"I am fine." He replied again. He touched an especially nasty looking bruise on his chest…Same place where Silver Gospel finished him off with an energy lance during their first fight.

"Ugah…" His body which has been ignoring the pain has finally given out as he stumbled and lost his balance. He fell backward, but someone was there to catch him…it was his sister.

However Ichika fell so suddenly so Chifuyu was unable to hold him correctly. This resulted in them fall on her butt, but the scene looked awfully like the painting of recently deceased Jesus Christ and his mother Virgin Mary.

Ichika was leaning against Chifuyu's body via his back. His was so tired and weak that he seems so helpless compare to his regular strong and tough self. In fact for some of the girls the powerless Ichika was a new appeal they never knew about…He looked so vulnerable. Only problem with the picture was that he was leaning into Chifuyu's chest with a lazy smile on his face.

"…Chifuyu-nee…I think I might have over done it a bit."

"That is expected…You barely rested today and you fought since the afternoon…You baka."

"Ah…I agree…I don't think I fought this hard in such long period of time before. Not even the time I fought Nobuyuki was this long."

Ichika slowly turned to face his sister slightly and relaxed as he rubbed the back of his head to her in a silly affectionate manner.

"…I am sorry Nee-chan…For worrying you like this." Ichika told her not in his proud or confident tone…It was a tone that showed how weak he feels and how powerless he is to resort to seek out safety towards her…It almost reminded of her when Ichika was having a nightmare when he was young and came running to her to hold her to sleep.

"…Go to sleep Ichika…I will tend to your injuries while you sleep." Whispered Chifuyu not in a stern manner, but in caring manner that is very rare to be seen.

"…"

"...Huh?"

"...What?"

"...Nan-desu?"

"...This is…"

"...Orimura-dono."

"…Orimura-sensei?"

The six girls and plus one teacher stared at the scene and felt very out classed.

"…This is unfair." They all thought with anime tears running out of their eyes as the younger girls went on to remove the strain of the battle with a warm bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, hey, what're the results? Tell us!"

"...Nope, that's classified."

The Personal IS users were all sitting down at the table eating their breakfast. A group of regular students surrounded Charl in an attempt to prey information out of her, but Charl was one of most responsible of the group and would not reveal anything.

The scene showed the Personal IS users all sitting down at the table eating their breakfast. A group of regular students surrounded Charl in an attempt to prey information out of her, but unfortunately Charl was one of most responsible of the group. Just because she seems the most harmless does not mean interrogating the info out of her will be easy.

"Che~ Charlotte's mouth is really tight."

"I say, you people will be forced to keep quiet after knowing it, you know. Is that alright with you?" asked Charl in an attempt to make the other girls stop asking questions by their own choice.

"Ahh...that's really troubling."

"So that'll be all. I won't say anything about this."

"Bu—"

"As expected of Charl, she sure can handle girls her age easily. She really is suited to being a big sister." Thought the one eyed teenager as he gazed at her. Ichika was in the inn provided yutaka and was donning his black eye-patch once again. He just doesn't feel like himself without it.

"Wha-What's wrong?"

Charl had noticed that his gaze was fixed on her.

Ichika was shock out of his daze and quickly tried to think of an excuse.

"Hmm…Charlotte, your yukata is undone."

"HUUH...!"

Charl blushed and quickly covered her yukata with her hand, a pout on her face.

"I-Ichika no ecchi-"

"I lied. The yukata wasn't open."

Ichika chucked, smiling slightly at her reaction.

"Charlotte's reaction was very cute." said Ichika, amused.

"I-I'M NOT, I JUST, THAT-ICHIKA NO BAKA!"

This time, Charl was the one panicing as she pummeled him. Her smaller and softer fists bouncing off his head and chest, Ichika chuckled as he let her vent her embarrassment.

However…A certain samurai girl next to him was more of a problem.

*Nibble nibble*, *chomp chomp*.

Having tied her hair into a ponytail again, Houki's chopsticks hadn't stopped moving since the beginning.

For some reason, the pony tailed samurai girl had refused to talk to him or even look at him since the incident ended.

"Well...Houki?"

*Chomp chomp*...stop.

"How is your injury? Are they healed now?"

...Nods head.

After a second's pause, she nodded her head and started eating again. *Nibble nibble*, *chomp chomp*.

...

Hmm...This was awkward…Was it always this hard to speak to his oldest friend? Ichika stared at the silent swordswoman's before attempting, once again, to converse with her.

"…I heard that all the others are fine now and their ISs are being fixed as we speak. It seems the repair will be finished by this afternoon."

No response, save the sound of Houki chewing.

"…Masurao Rinneoh is all checked up with a clean bill of health. She is very excited to use her new weapons in a fight….So are you up for a spar? I'm sure you want to use your Akatsubaki more often."

Houki stiffened.

"…Houki?"

"Ah…Nothing Ichika." She mumbled as she resumed her machinal, precise consumption of her meal.

…Like hell it was okay.

Houki seems to be depressed about something. That is strange since considering the fact we managed to beat Silver Gospel this time and it was done rather flawlessly.

Is she unwell?

"Houki…"

"Ichika! I'm done with my meal so…See you later." She let out quickly as she left the table with her empty dishes…Leaving him behind.

"Houki…" Ichika sighed. He was not dense enough to not see what was going on.

Confidence in one's skill is normal. Houki was simply confident in her ability…she just got a little out of control.

"Something like this…it's better to talk it out." Ichika muttered as he put down his utensils. He'd lost his appetite.

The sound of waves hitting the rocks filled the air as Houki stood on the coast. She was perched on top of a rock and gazing at the setting sun and the coursing waters.

"Haaaa…" she sighed, depression taking over her.

"Ichika…How can I face you anymore…" she muttered as she felt her confidence and pride shattered and the open wound caused by her foolishness sting up her once more.

It was her fault…If she was more careful…If she was more attentive. If only her mind was not clouded by the rush of battle and the thrill of power.

Ever since she met him again, she felt that she was weak.

He'd changed so much since they were little.

Ichika no longer stared at the same horizon as she did; his gaze was now cast far beyond her sight…searching for something she couldn't see.

A soaring dragon that bears only one eye…That was Ichika.

He is like a divine beast that refuses to stay in line of the modern society and seeks to accomplish something out of the world just for the sake of accomplishing it. He seeks power and those with power…Those who can't keep up will be lost behind in the trail of his gale as he flies higher and higher.

All she wanted was the power that would let him rely on her.

But the moment she received it…She only managed to disappoint him and get him hurt.

"Ichika…I'm sorry, it's…My fault…"

"What's your fault?"

Houki quickly turned around to face Ichika, who was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black shorts, with an easy smile adorning his face.

"What are you doing out here? Why weren't you at the beach during the first day? You went to all the trouble to get a good swimsuit too."

Houki glanced down at her brand new bikini and flushed, turning away slightly.

"Y-You…Don't stare!"

"I got it, I got it…" he replied as he waved his hands in surrender.

The two stared at each other in silence…No words were exchanged between him.

The boy stepped closer until he stood next to her, gazing out at the ocean.

"…I see you're wearing the ribbon I got you."

"Ah! Of course…Because you got it for me…."

"Well, I know that I already said it, but congratulating you in the middle of battle seems inappropriate…So I'll say it once more."

The Doukuganryu turned his head to face her.

"Happy Birthday Houki."

"Uh, yeah. Tha...thank you..."

Though her voice trailed off at the second part of her statement, he knew what she was saying.

"That, well...I-I want to ask. Are you alright? Are-Are you hurt?" she asked him this time.

"Hm? Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Huh?"

Before Houki could ask "What?" Ichika stripped his t-shirt off and showed her his bare body.

"I-ICHIKA!"

"What are you getting frustrated for? I mean look at my wounds."

Houki paniced, but suddenly she noticed something…After the first fight Ichika's body was a bloody mess…He had cut marks, bruises and dry bloods all over his body, but now…There was none. Not even the dark purple bruise on his chest by the spear attack was gone.

Houki blinked in astonishment, her eyes widening.

"How?"

"Well, over the night it seems my IS's Auto Rebirth activated and healed my injuries."

"How's that possible?" Houki questioned disbelievingly as Ichika released his shirt.

"Do-Don't say such silly things! How is that possible!' said Houki as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him over to look in the moonlight.

"It's gone...there are no wounds on you...?"

"Yup, I recovered. Huh, you see. Isn't there something? The IS pilot protective system."

"That's only used for protection, right? I've never heard that it could heal wounds..."

Timidly touching his back, Houki used her fingers to check if he had any wounds on him gain. While checking, he could hear her say 'That's strange'. Anyway, it just feels weird.

"According to Masurao, she was undergoing Second Shift after my first fight with the Gospel and she was too weak to heal me. After the second battle was over the entire IS deactivated all forms of offensive ability and focused on regeneration and repair. It seems healing the pilot's injuries is part of its program."

"But that's…I never heard anything about that!"

"Well, think about it. Masurao was custom made for me by your sister."

The reality is that Shinonono Tabane is a genius that no normal or abnormal warlord can figure out. Who knows what else she done to Masurao in its initial stage.

"Ah! Well, that explains things." Houki murmured.

"At least I won't be wincing at every step I take right?"

"Still, you got hurt and-"

"What? Are you saying that it's better not to be treated?"

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT!"

After shouting, Houki caught herself, bringing her arms around herself as her gaze went down, and her voice softened.

"It's not like that, it's just...it'll bother me if I'm easily forgiven like that..."

Seems like she felt that she had to take responsibility for him getting injured and she seeks to be punished to make up for her failure.

Houki is a lot like himself….They are old fashioned to some degree and too pride driven to let the past be bygones. She didn't want to be let off so easily after the disaster of her first fight huh.

Can't be helped then.

"Houki, I'm beginning with the punishment then."

"Uu, okay..."

Ichika turned to Houki and looked her straight in the face.

She closes her eyes, being all prepared now.

Ichika raised his right fist as his left eye narrowed…And he jabbed her forehead with his index finger.

"Erm...?"

"Alright, that's enough if you learned your lesson this time. Don't be too hasty because overconfidence is your greatest enemy." He said to her as he turned back to the inn and walked on.

"Wha-What? WAIT!"

Houki looks troubled as she blinks her eyes. She then blushes and turns to me.

"Are-Are you making fun of me? Jabbing my forehead with a finger...!"

"Ah..I felt that was punishment enough."

"SHUT-SHUT UP! I'M A WARRIOR! MY PRIDE GOT STAINED. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN—"

"That same strained pride that I received in our defeat and the same pride that was restored in our recent victory."

"This and that is different!"

"It is not! You made a rookie mistake and lost that is all."

"But Ichika! Not only did I lose, but I got you hurt! How can I atone for that!"

Ichika stared at her with confused expression.

"Houki…Since when did I ask for you to keep me safe?"

"Huh?"

The boy turned to face her. His single eye filled with solid resolve.

"I don't ever recall asking anyone to protect me from harm…I only have told Kojuro to watch my back for weaklings and their sneak attacks. I always fought facing forward and know fully the risks of fighting. So I don't understand why me getting hurt in a fight is your fault."

"But Ichika! You got hurt because of-"

"I got hurt because Silver Gospel was a powerful opponent. The rouge IS was as fast as me and had a powerful ranged attack that made it difficult for me to beat him with a single blow. Not only that he went after you who was shaken by her first fight…In other words you reacted normally when someone fights in his or her first real fight and Gospel acted in the best course of action to rid of one of his two pursuers."

Ichika lift his hands and stared at them.

"I decided to fight because I wanted to become stronger than anyone else…I already accepted the risk of getting hurt a long time ago."

He looked at her.

"Your mistakes and over confidence were your errors and yours alone, but my mistake of underestimating the Gospel's tactics and capability…And to be attacked and was over taken was my mistake alone."

He walked toward her and smiled. He lowered his head to rub it against Houki's forehead.

"In a fight, it is common for mistakes to end in casualties and defeat…However the two of us overcame that and achieved victory in the end. You do not seek your honor from someone else, for no one else will restore it for you…Only you can restore your own honor."

"Ichika…."

The two teenagers stared into one another's eyes. Houki took a step forward before suddenly tripping on the rock and falling on top of him. Ichika reacted instinctively, bringing his arms around her to protect her as they fell off the rock, fortunately for them landing on the sand, as landing on the rock would have been quite painful for Ichika.

Now lying against each other, their skin caressing the other, their breaths hitched, color suffused their cheeks as their eyes remained locked. Slowly, they began to lean towards one another.

Doki doki..doki doki….

Ichika pondered what is happening until he felt a familiar presence in his head.

**"What are you waiting for an invitation? Go on and kiss her, My Hesitant Hunter of Love, Orimura Ichika!"**

"What the!...S-Shika? IS that you? But I killed you!" Ichika asked in his own head…whoa this is weird.

**"Not killed, suppressed and retained the throne. I am always going to be here, My Naïve and Clueless Casanova, Orimura Ichika!"**

He was not mistaken…This aura of battle lust…it was Shika(Four for 'shi' and 'Ka' for Summer. The 'Shi' can also be for Death), the Claws and Fang of Violation.

**"Ah, it is good to have a name, my Talented Tittle Giver, Orimura Ichika!"**

"Shika! what are you doing now!?"

**"Me? I am not doing anything…It is just that your hormones are rushing around at the excitement you felt when you stared into her eyes and her vulnerable state. You are such a lucky dog, my Hound of Lust and Seeker of Love, Orimura Ichika!"**

"What?!"

**"It is only natural if you think about it. You only stared at your sister, but that doesn't mean that you have no eye for other women. After all Houki-chan filled out all over the right places since she was little right? In few years she will be a knock out like your sister. So you are simply taking her as your own, my Proud Master of the Harem, Orimura Ichika!"**

"What does this have to do with anything!? And What harem?!"

**"Everything and nothing. And yet it is Nothing, yet it is everything! You are simply attracted to her beauty and you feel comfortable around her. About time if you ask me, because being a virgin sucks. My Pure and Untainted Conqueror, Orimura Ichika!"**

"SHIKA! WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"

**"I am saying that you could enjoy the lovely birds around you. I mean it isn't uncommon for warlords to have multiple wives and consorts right? My Collector and Conqueror of Beauties, Orimura Ichika!"**

"That was in an ancient era!"

**"The era you dream of reviving! My Modern Warlord, Orimura Ichika!"**

As the two counterparts argue with another Houki closed her eyes and puck her lips forward. She felt so assured…So safe around him…She simply wishes to take one selfish pleasure from him.

A simply kiss…A simple kiss from a boy she loves for many years…it isn't too much to ask for right?

As she leaned in Ichika's instinct and hormones took over as he inched closer as well.

**'Go get em boss…Here is a little push for good luck. You don't need to thank me for the idea. My Panicking Hound in Heat! Orimura Ichika!"**

Suddenly a thought enter his head and he didn't mind the idea at all…Ichika suddenly rolled under her and managed to get on the top.

"I-Ichika!"

"If I must kiss you…Then I will do so on my own terms." Said Ichika as he leaned forward…and licked her neck.

Houki froze like a status for a second and started to moan in a lewd tone as she felt Ichika's tongue licking her skins and tasting her. She felt his warm tongue and his hot saliva on her skin and felt her body warm up even further.

The One Eyed Dragon abandoned all form of his dense self-control as for the first time his hormones flared for someone else beside his sister. The urge and instincts he buried under his goal and fighting managed to manifest as certain someone (Berserker) was urging him to follow his instinct.

Ichika pinned Houki's arms down to the sandy floor and forced her to be immobilized. Like a predator restraining his fresh catch he slowly felt her skin with his face and tongue.

He stopped licking her neck and slowly licked toward her cheek…and painfully slowly reached for her lips.

"Haah! I-Ichika!"

She groaned out as he felt excited and quite…rushed.

Ichika responded to her words with a light lick on her lips…and leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Houki…" Ichika called out in a beast or trance like state, his instincts clouding his head. "Your lips…I will claim them as mine."

He leaned in closer to kiss her, but suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand.

"!"

Ichika's instincts screamed at him and he swiftly rolled, a startled squawk from Houki accompanying it as she was pulled with him while a red trident and large scimitar slammed into the ground next they previously occupied, sending sand flying into the air.

Not stopping, Ichika leapt to his feet, activating his IS arm gauntlet and grabbing ahold of another trident as it neared him by the shaft, nearly pure darkness ruined by cracks of crimson spreading over it, and with expert precision knocked aside multiple blue energy bolts that followed.

"WHO'S THERE?! COME OUT NOW OR-ah shit." His voice lowered to a mutter as he realized who was attacking him as he was surrounded.

"Hau…" breathed the silver haired girl as she narrowed her single visible eye and leveled her cannon at him.

"I see, I see. ALRIGHT LET'S KILL HIM!" roared his second childhood friend as she brought up her Impact Cannon.

"Ichika…What do you think you're doing?" asked a calm, deadly voice of a smiling angel as an aura of malice and darkness rippled around her.

"I-Ichika-dono. This-This is…I am going to hurt you right now." declared the pony tailed tomboy as she twirled her prized GAE spears.

"FuFuFufufufufu…" came the ominous chuckle as Cecilia's Bits moved around her in a frenzy.

And there went his fighting spirit. He quickly materialized his Masurao Rinnehh and took a defensive stance.

"Houki…Slowly turned around and run." Said Ichika as he covered Houki while taking a step back.

*Click*

He turned to see Houki in her Akatsubaki already and she was facing two Missile Bits of the Blue tears 6 Remote weapons system…Cecilia got to our back with an explosive weapon.

And suddenly his Gordius Wheel II detached from his back as it flew off. The Hovercraft leveled its large claw at him and he saw that the beam blaster located in the palm had flared to life.

"Tama-chan?…Masurao?"

The only answer he received was Masurao's flight system fading and his swords vanishing from his hands.

"…Clever girls" he muttered, his vision turning yellow as the various very dangerous weapons pointed at him were fired at a disturbingly close range.

…

…

Thunder echoed through the air in a continuous rumble, and anyone watching from a distance would have seen fire soar into the sky again and again. And if one listened closely (well, not necessarily closely. It was rather loud and exuberant) one could hear the desperate shouts of a young man intermixed with the noise of destruction.

"HOUKI RUN!

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

"I AM! I AM!"

"WAIT! MY OWN UNIT IS COMMITING A MUTINY! THIS IS LOAD OF BULLSHITS!"

"Ichika watch out!"

CLANK!

CLANK!

""""""STOP RIGHT THERE YOUR CHEATERS!""""""""

Ah…Priceless…

A rather normal end to the day, unfortunately for our ambitious young protagonist.

_(The day of departure)_

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the day was bright. The students were chatting happily as they ran around cheerfully to pack and get into the bus. Yes sir…The day was beautiful.

"Uggghhhh, kill me." Moaned Ichika as he slumped down on his motorcycle.

The eye patch wearing hero was covered in band aids and medical bindings that didn't quite cover some of the minor scratches and burn marks…Given the level of healing Masuroa had demonstrated, she was clearly purposefully not healing him at the moment.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Master no Baka!"

"Masurao…If you tell me what I did so wrong and caused you to make me into a glorified target board last night…I'll apologize."

"Ichika-sama no BAKA! I don't believe this! I tempt you with your wildest fantasies! I teased you with the most outrageous outfits from innocent school girl to S&M! But a simple bathing suit? A simple two piece swim wear and a big bust with pony tail? How could you lose control when you saw her and not over me! Where was your iron like control and 'I love my sister' devotion last night!"

Suddenly a sound of whips being crack was heard in his mind.

"This is your fault too! If you didn't let your ero power to spread to Master at the wrong time this would not have happened! JUST FOR THAT YOU ARE MY BITCH!" Masurao roared as she was now in a tight leather outfit and whipped Berserker who was strapped down to a spinning wooden wheel.

**"MY LORD! THIS IS SO FUCK'N SCARY!...and yet very arousing…"**

"No talking you slave! Who is your mistress? Chifuyu? Because guess what you and Master are mine! CALL ME MISSTRESS! CALL ME YOUR QUEEN!"

Ichika immediately shut off the connection between them and enters a blissful silence…as his personification of battle lust is now being tortured by his IS.

"…Better you then me Furin no Soga"

Ichika sighed as he felt the pain echoing in his body. Those girls did a number on him….Oh, how he wished he could get something to drink…

He looked toward the bus where the girls from class 1-1 were now sitting down to make eye contact with them.

""""Humph!""""

Wow. Cold. Still, at least Houki didn't seem mad at him anymore. He didn't understand why she was looking away as well though.

"I'll never understand women."

xxxxxxxxxx(Charl)

"Hm—he really looks pitiful…" Thought Charl as she felt that her conscience was pricked on seeing Ichika that tired.

Last night she smiled like her title as Bishou no Otome and…Emptied her clips on him as he ran away without the aid of his IS' superior speed. She was sure she caused the nasty bruise on his shoulder….Which was caused by a relentless stab with the Shield Pierce…Yeah it was not one of her better moments.

By all means Ichika lost control for a bit…But he explained why in the morning so should she forgive him?

"I wouldn't have mind so much if he did it to me…" thought Charl as she blushed up a storm.

She suddenly recalled something and pulled out the tea from the PET bottle. She bought it before boarding the bus, and it seem to be useful now.

"Everyone is keeping their distance for now…This is a golden opportunity!" suddenly she felt as if from the cloud above a golden light shined down on her…It was like Jeanne D'Arc and her deceased mother telling her to make the decision to win her holy war.

"Yes! This is a battle that was practically given to me! In my name as Bishou no Otome! I shall win!"

(Cecilia)

"Was I too cold to him…? Perhaps I should have been kinder? Ichika –san…Is a very manly man after all….I am sure a male's lust is…immeasurable and…OH MY GOD!" Thought Cecilia as she blushed from what she recalls her maid told her before about how men are sex beasts…Or something she saw on the internet.

Remembering Ichika looking in a state of trance, but glowing with lust made her heart beat faster…He really is a man…She always knew, but with his self-control she never recalled seeing him like that…ever.

However she over reacted in a way and over did it by shooting at him with her lasers…Oh dear it was such a good chance to be a bit more kind to him…At least compared to the other girls.

"But wait…the others are still angry at him…This battle is not lost yet! I, Cecilia Alcott, wager in my title given to me by Ichika-san himself, the Sora no Mei hereby swear to shoot down his heart with her all seeing eyes and claim it as her prize! And this…"

She reached for the PET bottle in her bag. She prepared it for herself, yet unexpectedly, it came to good use here.

"Nothing thought of using it for situation like this, but nothing like a good offering of cool drinks to earn some brownie points."

Cecilia closed her eyes and imagined her parents cheering her on.

"Mother…Father…I swear to win his love and m-make him…Make him…MAKE HIM YOUR SON-IN –LAW!"

The Eyes of the Sky was burning with determination…and she fighting to win it.

(Laura)

"Why didn't I say it in another way?...It was illogical and I love a strategic step to win this conflict!" Laura scolded herself as she lamented on her hasty decision.

She's really remorseful that she was petty about what happened yesterday.

"I've always known that my bride attracts all kind of unwanted suitors…I should have allowed him to relieve his stress and urge with me! He is my bride after all…This is a grave blunder on my part…How can I make up to him?"

Laura watched outside the window to see how tired he is.

"Oh? From his posture and constant rubbing of his neck…and multiple signs of swallowing saliva… he looks rather thirsty. HE should get something to drink…Wait a moment, will some the tea I bought this morning be useful?"

She took out the bottle of tea and wondered how to give it to him.

It's rare for the other girls not to take action, and Laura feels that it's a good chance now.

"Hmm…As a soldier, to not take advantage of an opening given will be a foolish mistake that can result in danger to the mission and to my troops… I'll just sneak to him and pass the tea to him…if, if that's the case, I can remain with him all the way until the end of the trip. I am not unfamiliar with military vehicles and if I can pilot a fighter plane, then riding behind my bride's bike is a piece of cake!"

Bold and confident! This Kingan no Yousei is not going to kick around the bush and will march right through the front gate…and she will not bat an eyelash as she break down the door to get what she wants….She is one tough cookie.

(Houki)

"Ahhh! I messed up…It was such a rare occasion for the atmosphere to be so good yesterday…The mood was perfect and setting was to die for…And...And…Ichika was very pushy that night…and it was very hot and…Oh god." Thought the Shori o Inori no Himemiko as she scolded herself for her thoughtless choice.

Houki rubbed her hair with a loud beating heart as she remember the heat…the tongue…and wetness on her skin and…elsewhere.

"The way he took control…I felt so alive."

It was true. For some odd reason Houki loved it when she was restrained by Ichika's stronger and heavier body and was forced to do as he wished…It was…a little refreshing…

Oh who is she kidding, she loved it.

But what should she do now? She reacted coldly to him just now, but does she have the time and leisure to do so? She now has over 5 very powerful rivals and adding the Queen Boss Chifuyu herself…She has no time to go on the defensive…She needs to attack!

"O, okay! Time to show gentleness to Ichika!" thought Houki as she pulled out a bottled tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

""""I-ICHIKA!""""

"Yes?"

HE turned toward the bus window as the girls stuck their heads out. But suddenly someone approached next to him…Ichika immediately turned to face the person when he felt her presence.

"Excuse me, is Orimura Ichika-san here?" asked a female voice and Ichika looked at her…She was a blonde westerner, perhaps American or British like Cecilia. She had glamorous blond hair that is shining all the more brightly under the summer sun, and she was dressed in a casual blue trendy windbreaker with long black pants.

She hung the sunglasses on the shirt, right in front of the cleavage, and bent over to look at his face.

"And who's asking?" he answered in a guarded tone.

"Oh, no need to be tense." The woman purred, her gaze alight with interest and curiosity. An air of strength and confidence emits off of her like a soft layer of mist.

"Uh…Miss? It's considered rude to not introduce one self. As you asked, I am indeed Orimura Ichika…And your name is?" her lips curved up at that question.

"I'm Natasha Fairs, the pilot of the Silver Gospel."

Ichika stared at the woman in surprise. Now that he looked at her correctly she reminded him of the face he saw when he split the Gospel's helmet…He hadn't recognized her right away because he only saw a glance at her in the middle of a battle and he was too exhausted at the time.

Suddenly the blonde older lady stepped in close and Ichika who was sitting down on his motorcycle was unable to move back even if he saw her sudden movement. She grabbed his arms and held him down, leaning forward on top of him and using the bike as a support to pin herself over him.

Ichika tried to break the restrain, but she was a bit too strong and had skillfully lowered and pinned his elbow so he couldn't use his arms correctly and pin her entire body on tip of him and lock his shoulder.

"My, my, so you're Chifuyu-san's treasure…No wonder she doesn't give another man a sparing glance."

"What are you-"

"Now, now no need to panic, I just want to properly thank you for what you did."

Before he could question her odd form of gratitude, the blonde bombshell leaned forward and kissed the teenager neck causing him to freeze, before lifting her mouth to his ear.

"This is just a sample, a small gift if you will…Thank you for stopping Gospel." she whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. The older woman only smirked as she licked his ear and got off of him.

"Bye now. If you feel don't satisfied with your sister, than you should call me." And with that little offering, Natasha quickly left…But it was more like she was running from a certain older sister who was walking toward her with killing intent so focused that only she could feel it.

Without being detected by her brother, Chifuyu's eyes zeroed in on the retreating Natasha as she ran toward her without making a single noise and jumped over cars and peoples to avoid Ichika's sight to catch her prey…God's speed Natasha-kun.

Ichika meanwhile could only stare after the deoarting blonde American, his expression confused, and his face bright red.

"T-That…Was unexpected…" muttered Ichika as he shook his head from side to side. But suddenly he refocused and shouted towards the retreating woman.

"I assure you! We will have a real one on one match soon! So until then, be at good health, Kishaku no Makite! (Scatterer of Sparkling Light)"

Natasha twisted her upper body to face him while still leaving and waved back.

"So that's him…I like his style" she muttered as she quickly fled the scene.

Ichika nodded to himself as he gave himself a good pat on the back for the nickname for the Silver Gospel's pilot….But suddenly he felt a wave of powerful killing intent aiming at him. The sense of bad premonition caused him to turn around….And to face the faces of angels of death.

"You cheating man." Said Kingan no Yousei as she clenched the bottle in her hand, crushing it. Her uncovered red eye staring into the visible left eye of the certain boy.

"Ichika's rather popular." Muttered Bisho no Otome as she smiled upon the One Eyed Dragon from her side of the window.

"Sure looks like he's very lucky no matter where he goes." Scolded Houki with a twitching angry vein on her forehead and tightly clenched fists.

"Fufu…Fufufufufufu." Chuckled Sora no Mei as her eyes were concealed by her long hair, deadly killing intent was flaring about her like the flames of hell.

Ichika swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as fear crept over him.

"Uh…Girls?"

**_"ICHIKA NO HENTAI!"_**

They each threw the bottles of tea at the poor one eyed teen , sending him flying off his bike to the ground.

"Why?...What did I do?" the warlord lamented as he groaned in agony.

IS Stats

Name: Masurao Rinneoh

Shift: Second Shift.

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B+

Agility: A++

Speed: A+

Defense: C

Endurance: B

Luck: C

Master Syncro: A+

**3rd Gen weapons skills: **

Second Shift: Rank A++ ~ EX

The Second Shift of the Masurao. This unit is a powerful IS that uses the original core, Core001, which has extraordinary ability to improve, evolve, and expand its ability through the data it collects from bothbattle and the pilots.

The unit is black and red, and has a crescent moon shape horn on its head instead of insect horn. The side armors are changed to be armors, side boosters, and sheaths for Ichika's signature 6 swords. The armor has been thickened to improve the defense without compromising the speed. The inner workings of the IS has been improved to take the strain of the One Off Ability off without causing too much harm to the user. RinneOh now comes with an imperfect and less diverse version of Shenlong's Impact Cannon, the Horn Cannon. This by the way was taken from Air Gear's Hatch Venom, the Regalia of the Horn Hovercraft Gordius Wheel II is like a smaller version of Gundam00's Regnant.

**3rd Gen Weapons:**

**Rikudo, the Six Paths**: Rank B++ - Anti-Unit

A special mixture of Masurao's old swords the Byakushiki and the Kuroshiki. These two swords have same ability of both swords in Anti-Beam and Anti-Matter. They are made to improve Ichika's fighting capability by bringing out the one unique style that Ichika can weld. Despite their overwhelming abilities these katanas are no stronger than the old Shiki Brothers in term of endurance and durability. Since the Shiki brothers can be broken, then so can they.

**One Off Ability: Shunko(Flash Cry)** Rank-EX Anti-Unit A special power that Masurao can use. Now Ichika can use it with less drawbacks and strain thanks to the new armor. The benefit is still the same, but the self-inflicted damage has decreased. When using this ability the Akakiri no longer conceals him, but makes him glow in pink and red.

**Akakiri(Red Mist)** :Rank C Anti-Army A red mist of particles that conceals his true form from scanners and detection, effective against both man and machine. Thanks to the particle recycle system, the production of the particles doesn't strain the GN-Drive. After the Second Shift this ability did not change, but it is no longer necessary now that MAsurao's weakness are all covered through the improvement, but it is still useful.

**Akakami(The Red Hairs):** Rank C+ Anti unit Anti Army A red manes of the Masurao, that can jam all form of scanning, communication, detection, images through cameras, and more. It disturbs IS hyper sensors so tracking, lock on, and other computerized analyses don't work on him. Only special computers that were built for it, can receive a secret signals to data research and upgrades. A perfect stealth and data concealment weapon. No changes.

**Knight of Honor(The Knight Does Not Fall Empty Handed):** Rank A - Anti Unit

A special feature of Masurao's signal disturber in the hand, the particles, and the AkaKami. This skill messes up on the signal from an enemy IS's to its weapon. If Ichika gets his hands on a melee weapon of an enemy, the weapon 'think' that Ichika's signal is the correct one. Currently can't be used on beam weapons what need correct power input to work. Old fashion shell rounds works fine, but Ichika doesn't like using guns. No changes after the 2nd shift.

**Horn Cannon**: Anti-Unit - Rank C+

An imperfect weapon based on Shenlong's Dragon Roar Cannons. This weapon is based on the atmosphere compression weapon, but unlike the Impact Cannon, its barrel is not able to cover all angles and its attack is not invisible. In terms of raw power it is stronger than a single Impact Cannon from Shenlong, but it takes time to use it and it has no rapid fire feature. If the Impact cannon is an invisible high caliber machine gun, then Horn Cannon is a power long range riffle.

**Yata no Kagami (The Mirror of Yata):** Anti-Unit/Army - Rank A

A powerful particle compression shield that has AIC's slow down effect that weaken enemy attacks and dampening impacts. The shield is no longer a small shield that the original GN-Shield was and the improved shield is less cost efficient. It is especially effective against beam weapons. Only weakness will be a sharp bladed weapon that focuses entirely on cutting ability or at least able to weaken the hinder the GN-Particles that forms the shield and be able to break down the impact disturber. (Like the GN-Sword in Exia)

**Yasakani no Magatama (****八尺瓊曲****, Eight Shaku Curved Jewel):** Anti-Unit/Army - Rank B

A relatively weak remote beam weapon. It is based on Blue Tears' BITs, but they are narrower and have no ranged capability. They are beam swords/daggers that gets close to an enemy to impale or slash them in their flight. The each units, eight in total has only 3 minutes of operation time and after that the claws must returned to the Gordius Wheel II's mega claw. The capability if the Magatamas may improve in the future.

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi(****草薙劍****):** Anti-unit/Army - Rank B/A-

A weapon that is actually half of the old Yukihira. It has the old Yukihira's compression katana mode and the ability to control the density and the shape of the beam katana. To improve and lessen the burden of its ability, the Kusanagi possess the long reaching impaling ability of the original Yukihira.

**Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (****天叢雲****剣****, Sacred Sword of Gathering Cloud of Heaven):** Anti-Unit/Fortress - Rank A/A++

The most powerful sword of Masurao Rinneoh. It possesses the absolute destroyer ability of the original Yukihira Akatsuki. Unlike the Akatsuki, the Murakumon has the ability to use the Kumo Chirashi no Hokou. This is the maximum power of the Null Void Attack…No IS after being hit by that will have any Shield Points left. This weapon's greatest attack can only reach its max in Shunko, but it can fire off a 1/20 of its full power blast without in Shunko. Not as powerful, but useful.

**Gordius Wheel II (Wheel of Heavenly Authority)**: Rank A+ - Anti-Army

The new form of the Hovercraft. (Greatly resembles the Regnant the Mobile Armor from the Gundam00 season2. However it is smaller and more compact). This unit lost all of its original weapons in exchange for a set of large claws that possess powerful rapid fire beam cannon. It also serves as a charger for the remote weapons Yasakani no Magatama. There are more weapons hidden in this unit that have not been revealed yet. The Gordius Wheel is actually 'piloted' by the Core01A-Rinne, AKA Tama, freeing Ichika from the task.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Author note._**

**NOW! Before you ignore this and complain to me about Ichika and Masurao being overkill….**

**YES!**

**Yes, your concerns are all true, however Ichika is not as overpowered as you think. Each upgrades are actually weaker than they appear.**** For example!**

** Horn cannon is impractical in high speed combat unlike Ryuuhou and it is not as powerful or difficult to fight against, as I explained in the story.**** It can only fire once with each kick and the kick must be heel or bottom of the foot based. Any spin kicks or the style of similar kind will only make a mess of things. Also the Light Novel described the Ryuuhou's shots to be invisible bullets. Well, Horn Cannon is a glowing ball of heat. You can't miss it. Its destructive power is only good until mid-range and it gets weaker by the distance. It's hardly up to Impact Cannon's level.  
><strong>  
><strong>The Yata no Kagami is not as overkill as Naruto version of it. With enough concentrated force like Enuma or something alike it can overwhelm it and it can only protect with the round shield projected from his arm. It is not a full 36o degree protection. <strong>**Finally it is energy consuming compared to the earlier version.**** While it takes no concentration to use, it is not as overkill as Laura's AIC.**

As for the Yasakani no Magatama, it has no ranged ability at all. It is strictly close range beam blades and it is not a shield Bit so it can be destroyed easily. Ichika himself can't use the Bits while sword fighting, so even with internal support he is actually weaker than Cecilia with it and even worse with Madoka's level of control. Also when this attack is used, the Akakiri and Akakami is turned off, which means yeah of radar and scanning system. The lock-on setting is back online as well. Imagine that when he fights MAdoka, she will eat him alive at the first time.

Kusanagi and Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi are more stable, but weaker than the old single katana. The Cloud Shattering Roar is no Excalibur blast, it is more like Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou, Bankai only version. Very brief and more based on cutting though than blasting through. it after all took Shunko + Houkou to match the Enuma Elish attack. Kusanagi does not make the sword any sharper, but simply longer, that takes energies to form too.

The Self

**-inflicted damage of Shunko is still there. Trust me when I say it hurt a**** lot from it. I am not trying to make the guy all god like.**

If there is one cool part of this upgrade is two giant claws on his flight unit...I always loved the hidden or extra limbs used in GUNDAM.

**Please, I will not make him too power, that will be boring. You should wait and see what will happen to current Ichika when he fights Sarashiki or Madoka. I'll show you he is far from being the absolute king among king.**

**I hope this helped to quill a lot of frustration and flames.**

**SO please review your thoughts.**

**While I will not turn away from discontent, please do not flame out of hate. I love my writings despite its flaws.**


End file.
